The Last Saiyan
by David101Australia
Summary: The Tournament of Power ends with a selfish wish. Zeno maintains his resolve. Everything is erased. A blank slate to start again. Millennia later this has a profound effect on the life of one boy, Issei Hyoudou, when he discovers that he isn't the normal boy that he always wanted to be. His life is changed irreversibly but for better or worse is yet to be known.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi all.** _

_A quick Author's note. I promise this will be my only one. _

_This story has quite a few character's personalities changed to suit the story or shifted where I found them less compatible with the type of story I am aiming for here. Some changes have been substantial, such as Issei. Other's minimal. If that's not your sort of thing, then no hard feelings. As with all fan fiction. I own none of the canon content. They remain the property of their publishers and original authors._

**Chapter One -Death was my true birth**

*** Unknown Location, Unknown Time ***

Two men sped through the air. Their bodies flashed in and out of existence. A by product of the inexplainable speeds to which they moved. Their fists clashing and striking against a third person. All three sported bruises, cuts and abrasions all over their bodies. Clothes torn and bloody, none of the three seemed concerned though as they fought with every single iota of energy, every miniscule fibre of their beings. Raging auras of white flared around them, spluttering into and out of existence, as if struggling to maintain the power that was required to fuel them. For one man the aura flashed gold periodically before dying out. A clear attempt to draw at power and stamina that was just no longer there. A right cross from the golden wielder crashed into his target driving the man back through a floating lump of stone. The solid composite shattered and the three men drove on, carried ever forward by their momentum in the abyss. It appeared that they would move on forever when they vanished.

Reappearing in a set of stepped seats far above the shattered remains of what was once an arena. Twenty three individuals sat upon the steps in two groups. A lone figure remained on a fragment of the obliterated fighting stage. The figure hung by a single hand to a piece of floating material barely larger enough to hold a single foot. With the last vetiges of strength and finess the figure maneourved and stood, perched on one foot. His alabaster skin shining in the light despite and in contrary to the many bloody and deep injuries that he had sustained. His tail hung at an odd angle, an indication of being broken. The grin that covered his face betrayed a series of emotions. Pride and elation at surviving. Something sinister barely concealed behind that.

A voice spoke from above and all those present looked up toward a blue skinned man standing on a small circular platform above all others.

"You are the victor of the Tournament of Power. Speak now your wish." His words came out in a simple, soft voice that showed no emotion to the matter.

The figure still standing spoke immediately. He knew what he wanted. The words already planned out. "Immortality, eternal life and the power to slaughter the dirty monkeys." He spoke clearly, loudly and with malicious intent.

The man above nodded slowly before turning to look behind himself at two other identical figures. They were small and their faces had been previously jovial. Humanoid faces that could resonate with anyone when happy yet now appeared completely alien. The cheer they held gone, replaced only by an intense stare that spoke of a ruler making an undesirable choice. A hint of sadness could be seen in their eyes. A moment passed before one spoke. "Selfish." A simple word but then everything vanished. Nothing, not even total darkness remained in the now perfectly empty void.

*** Outside Kuoh Academy, Kuoh Town *****  
**A young man walked along the footpath toward the main gates of Kuoh Academy. He appeared as most boys do in their mid-teenage years, having recently turned fifteen. He sported scruffy spiky dark brown hair almost black in nature, that no matter how he attempted to tame it, seemed to have a will of it's own and stubbornly refused to bow down to his attempts at grooming. Deep dark brown eyes and lightly tanned fair skin that was lucky enough to have not been ravaged by acne. For this boy the brick work walls were as unresponsive to him as the students that passed him. He had lived in Kuoh town nearly his entire life and hardly anyone knew he was here, in fact it would be fair to say that he blended into a crowd almost too well. He did not stand out in any regard that would bring attention onto himself, almost the epitome of being banal. He was a good student but not the best. A decent athlete but not the most skillful. Attractive to look at but not outstandingly handsome. In his school uniform of a white button up shirt, dark dress pants and embroidered blazer he was just another nameless face in the crowd. This would make some feel down but if he was being honest with himself, that was how he liked it. The last thing he wanted to do was to ever call attention to himself. This however wasn't due to him being overly shy, he was a touch self-conscious, but he had good measure to be. Sometimes odd things happened to him. Things that he couldn't explain or fathom a reason for, and always when his emotions got the better of him. It had occurred almost two dozen times in his life and each was easily enough to reinforce in himself that he didn't want the hassle of the spotlight to expose him to the world.

Entering through the main wrought iron gates of the School, the boy heard a loud ruckus, even before he saw the cause of the commotion he knew who had caused it. Matsuda Gen and Motohama Shinya, or as they were referred to in the school, the perverted duo. The two boys ran past with looks of mirth and terror in equal parts across their faces, being chased by a group of furious girls in sporting attire, most likely for doing something foolish, inappropriate and immoral again. The boy just ignored them and continued on his way into the large well kept school building. Once inside the main building he moved directly toward his home room class. He entered and took his seat near the rear window. Looking out of the second story room, he could see as the majority of the student body moved into the building prior to the day's lessons. Today was like any other, yesterday, last week and as he assumed all future days in his tuition would be. Soon other students filled the room, both with their presence and the sound of their conversations. The sensei entered last of all and the conversations ended abruptly in a manner showing respect to their elder. The sensei began calling the role, as he read through the names, he called Issei Hyoudou, "Present Sensei," the boy by the window replied.

Lessons for the morning concluded without any fuss or issue. Issei went to the cafeteria, bought his lunch and found a quiet table to eat it alone as usual. While he ate he observed the people around him enjoying their own food and conversation. He pondered for a moment if strange things ever occurred to them or if their lives where simple and ordinary. He then returned to his classroom to continue with his mid afternoon lessons. A rather dull and long winded literature lesson, and then have physical education and a science double period to round out the day. At least the end of his day would end on subjects he enjoyed. Issei took the required notes for the literautre lecture despite almost falling to stay awake at the teacher's dull, monotonous voice. However he prevailed in remaining conscious and was happy to stretch himself as he proceeded toward the locker rooms and changed into his sporting attire, consisting of a white shirt and dark blue shorts, before he then made his way to the gymnasium and awaited for the lesson to begin. Personally this was his favourite class, something about the competition of sports and physical activity had always appealed to Issei. If he hadn't been so concerned about keeping a low profile he would have joined a sporting team with all enthusiasm, most likely baseball or football which he considered himself quite good at. The coach addressed the class and told them that, due to their good performance throughout the term so far, that today they would be playing dodge ball as a reward. Issei moved onto the basketball court with the rest of the class as the game began. Immediately he found himself enjoying every aspect of the competition.

Dodge ball was another game that Issei found he had an affinity for playing. He always seemed to be a step ahead of the opposing thrower. As the two teams whittled down to only a few members each, Issei was targeted with more frequency. Often though as the ball would be travelling through the air toward him, Issei could swear that time would slow or skip for a fraction of a second allowing him to sidestep left or right with relative ease and he even caught a few throws that most would say were quite difficult or nigh on impossible to catch. Despite Issei's advantage, his unease at appearing too skilled had him avoid saving other team members outright regardless of his rather competitive nature.

"Alright Hyoudou, let's see just what sort of stuff you're made of." the coach called. Issei glanced toward the tall well-built man standing cross armed by the far gymnasium wall with the majority of the class. Some students were watching the match, others chatting in small groups having been caught or knocked out of the game. Issei now the only member of his team against the remaining three opponents ducked to his right as a red rubber ball passed by dangerously close to his left shoulder and simultaneously leaned back at his hips so that he could dodge a white stripped ball. As the stripped ball passed by, Issei shot his right hand out, snatching the ball from the air and bringing the opposing team down to just two.

Issei stood up straight and looked at his remaining opponents, one with a ball in her hands and a boy standing cautiously watching Issei from his side of the court. Issei dashed toward the half way line and the girl threw her ball at him. He slid under her shot and threw his ball at her, it struck her left leg taking her out of the match. Both Issei and the other boy scrambled toward the balls closest to them. Issei grabbed a ball and twisted his body around to look at his opposition just in time to be hit in the chest by his opponent's ball. Issei dropped his ball, his competitive side disappointed at his loss whilst his cautious side was glad to avoid the cheering and clapping of the rest of the class. A few students still spoke well of his efforts and offered mild congratulations.

Class ended shortly after the balls and cones used to mark the field of play were returned to the storage room. Issei moved towards the locker rooms to change. He deliberately trailed behind some of the class as he did so. As he walked, Issei noticed a girl to the side of the class staring toward him. Or was it at him, he couldn't really tell. Issei chanced a glance toward the girl as he entered the change room. She was a rather pretty girl, a bit shorter then himself with a slim figure, long black hair and her violet eyes were definitely staring directly at him this time, in an almost hypnotic way. Issei only let the girls gaze trouble him for a few minutes before he ignored it and told himself to stop worrying over nothing. He showered quickly before changing back into his uniform and leaving the locker room. Exiting he took a look glance around and confirmed that we was infact alone.

As Issei entered the science lab he found that most of the class had already assembled, only a few students still making their way inside. He placed his belongings into a small row of cages to the back of the room that were used to house personal belongs during practical lessons like todays. With the class finally assembled, the instructor spoke up. A tall woman in her late thirties with auburn hair and a fake tanned complexion that seemed to contrast rather abruptly. "Today will be conducted in pairs, each of you pair up. I will give you a few minutes. Then I need each pair at a station with a complete set of equipment. I will give you all five minutes. Go."

Her words prompted chaos as students began pairing up and grabbing items in a seemingly random manner. Issei moved to the equipment cabinet first and collected what he would need. As per each of these lessons, he would either be paired up with someone at the end who was left over or simply work alone. He had just finished setting up all of the equipment and opened the laminated work sheets for todays lecture when a soft voice spoke from beside him.

"Excuse me", the voice said with an edge of timidness. Issei turned toward the source of the voice and was taken aback to be looking at the same girl who had been staring at him in the gymnasium. She stood in the school uniform but Issei couldn't say that he had ever seen her before today. He was wholely unaware that she was also a member of his science class.

"Do you have a partner for today?" the girl asked, still seeming rather timid. Her left leg fidgeting nervously as she peered at him with her eyes that took on a quality of very doe like innocence.

"Oh, ah no. Would you like to join me?" Issei said in as friendly a voice as he could. He wasn't an antisocial person and enjoyed the company of others. He was just always paranoid that something strange would occur and he would find himself in a compremised position. As such he found himself keeping a solitary disposition.

"Thanks," the girl stated in a sunnier voice as she placed her own laminated sheets, notebook and pens on the desk beside him before offer her hand to him, "My names Yuuma, Yuuma Amano. I'm new to school here." the girl, now known as Yuuma, said with a happy grin while Issei shook her hand.

The lecture began shortly after the pair had introduced themselves and Issei took notes as best he could. The instructor spoke at a rapid pace whilst scibbling diagrams and instructions across two chalk boards and four whiteboards. The science lessons were always like this. Many students theorised that the science teacher, whilst brilliant and equally eccentric, was often timing herself and trying to cram as much information as she could into each period of study. Both himself and Yuuma had found themselves having to multitask to take down all the required notes whilst also completing as much of the chemical compounds that they were instructed to make. Despite that, Issei found that conversation flowed quite easily between himself and the pretty girl. She asked friendly questions about his likes and dislikes whilst offering up things about herself in a open and relaxed manner. She began speaking about a band that she enjoyed when the vial that she was pouring a translucent fluid into began to release a rather noxious steam.

"Miss Amano, that is too much chloric acid. Let it calm down before you try that one again." the instructor called before Issei heard Yuuma acknowledge and turned to him before she poured out the mixture into the work bench's small stainless steel sink.

"Ah haha, I seem to have botched that one," she offered with a cute grin to Issei.

Issei smiled back with a chuckle to his own voice as he replied, "Yeah, well I don't think it will matter. Class is almost over." Confirming his response with a look to the clock herself Yuuma cleaned out the vial as the instructor spoke out to the class.

"Well that seems to be time for today class. All of you are to review all the notes taken today and prepare to continue with practical components on Thursday. Return all compounds to the cabinets, clean the vials and have a good night." With her commitments to the class complete the instructor began packing her own posessions and erasing her boards whilst the class returned the classroom to a reset state. Individual pairs began leaving to head home or enjoy their aftenoons as they finished packing the school property away.

Issei packed the last beaker away and stood up to move to the cages with his items when he noticed Yuuma standing by their workbench with her bag and simply waiting for him. A small smile on her face as their eyes met.

"This was fun Issei." she stated in a soft and slightly nervous voice before continuing, "I'm not usually very good at science. Thanks for making it enjoyable."

Issei couldn't help but find himself smiling at her as he replied, "Yeah I had a good time too." He wasn't really sure where else to take the comment but was glad when she continued..

"So like I said earlier, I only just moved into town with my family. Would you like to maybe show me around, if its not too much trouble?" her voice wavered as she asked and Issei could tell that she was becoming shy. The rosiness to her cheeks being a further indicater.

"Sure," he replied before really thinking it through. Nothing wierd had happened during their time together so far and what could the harm be of showing her around town, "Did you want me to show you around everything from the train or,"he began but Yuuma cut him off with a slight giggle and her cheeks flushing further.

"I think you misunderstand." A small giggle in her voice, "I'll be a little more direct. I mean't would you like to go on a date with me?" she both stated and asked whilst looking down before looking up and locking eyes with him. Her eyes taking on the appearance of innocence and vulnerability that was wholely entrancing. Issei found himself agreeing to the date before his mind could even comprehend just what she had said.

"Awesome then meet me at the fountain in the park at lunch time tomorrow, ok." Yumma responded with a large smile whilst Issei simply nodded as his brain played catchup with what had just occurred. The girl gave him one final smile before spinning on her heels and exiting the classroom rapidly.

It was only once she had left that Issei felt as if he had regained full use of his mental faculties. Somehow he had found himself booked in for a date. How exactly had that occurred, his brain seemed quite unable to piece together. He though for a moment and a soft smile crept up onto his face. Maybe this would be a good thing. After all, he did like girls. She was friendly, charming and quite attractive. Any boy would be bonkers not to accept the date. Still that gnawing tingle at the back of his mind worried about something odd happening but Issei decided to push it down. Smother it in the happy feeling that was flooding through him.

As he made his way home, his mind ticked over how he would do the date tomorrow. Even if it was only a one off, he wanted it to go well. Some planning was in order.

*** Gremory Mansion, Hell ***  
Rias Gremory lay along the thick velvet cushions of an ornate sofa in the spacious hallway of the enormous mansion that her family lived in along with her brother's wife, many servants and the other de-facto members of their family. She was a tall and stunningly beautiful young woman of sixteen years old. She had a gorgeous slim figure with a full bosom, pale porcelain skin, long elegantly flowing red hair and sparkling aquamarine eyes. She was currently finishing off her algebra homework whilst texting her bestfriend, Akeno Himejima. Sometimes it frustrated her that she was forced to invest so much time into human studies that she felt probably wouldn't have all that much bearing on her adult life but in the end, there wasn't much that she could do about it. Even in her position, her parents had insisted that she complete all academic studies.

Her thoughts were disrupted as her brother called out to her, "Ah there you are Rias." Sirzechs' voice boomed in a way that was both loud but also caring and kind. Rias looked up to see her brother approaching with his wife, Grayfia Lucifuge, and best friend, Ajuka Beelzebub. Sirzechs stood tall, with a powerful build and shared the same red hair and aquamarine eyes on his handsome face as the rest of the Gremory family. Grayfia to the left side of him stood as tall as Rias with a beautiful figure, pristine skin, long silver hair and eyes. To the right of Sirzechs, Ajuka stood just under his height with swept back green hair and blue eyes.

Rias smiled toward her brother's group, "You wanted to see me?" she asked with keen interest as she stood up out of respect.  
"Yes indeed," Sirzechs began, his voice very business like but with the soft edge that an older brother always reserves for his younger sister. "You see Ajuka has made something rather unique and rare. A one of a kind invention and so I was thinking that you might be just the perfect person to test them out."  
Rias' eyebrows rose in pleasant surprise as she stepped closer to the group. Ajuka reached into a pocket on the inside of his jacket and withdrew a small white leather box with a polished golden latch. He unclasped the latch and opened it for Rias to see inside.

Rias looked into the box and saw a set of chess pieces, all a deep royal purple in colour. Each pulsed slightly and vibrated in the fabric recess to which they sat. She looked toward her brother in mild confusion.  
"I already have a set of evil pieces though," she spoke mildly and with no offence meant in her voice.  
It was Ajuka who spoke next, his voice filled with barely contained excitement. "Ah but you see Rias, these aren't strictly evil pieces. I've changed them. Through tireless work and much hardship on my behalf I have been able to infuse these pieces with the purest form of energy, true Ki."  
Rias listened but was taken off guard. What had he meant by the purest energy and true Ki?

Her confusion must have read plainly on her face as Grayfia stepped into the conversation.  
"As you know the energy we use to form our magic, manipulate and enchant matter, power our technology and enhance our lives comes from the Shoki. Our mind Energy. Ajuka has discovered two more parts to the energy that reside in every living thing but are far more difficult to detect, control and manipulate, The Genki, or body's vigour and Yuki. Which I don't even really understand."

Ajuka could barely contain himself as he continued to fill the gaps in the knowledge of those present. "The Yuki is the mental courage of a being. Something intangible that is oh so difficult to measure. Without it though, the link between the Shoki and Genki has been missing for millennia. It was discovering the Yuki that has allowed everything I have achieved here. But I still haven't explained why this is all so exciting." His voice trailed out as if building for a dramatic pause before he continued on.  
"You see, recent developments have had Sirzechs and I researching into the most ancient accounts of magical and energy manipulation. Vague references to the use of more powerful energies, vastly more powerful energies encouraged us. With that encouragement we now believe we have harnessed some of that power into these pieces, pieces that contain all three elements, the Shoki, Yuki and Genki or in layman's terms, the purest Ki or True Ki." Ajuka finished his burst with a shortness of breathe and the almost wild look of a man who had stumbled upon something he believed would change the world.  
Rias listened intently to their words, enraptured to learn of something so potent that she knew nothing about. Another thought entered her mind and she spoke it, "How did you put this purest Ki into the pieces though?"

Ajuka smiled wryly and chuckled softly, "Very very excruciatingly slowly and with a lot of difficulty." His words almost a sign of how much this undertaking had drained him.  
"I have brought this to you for two reasons," Sirzechs spoke to Rias, "Firstly we believe these pieces will only affect someone who is already able to utilise the three aspects of purest Ki. To be used for a regular reincarnation we believe would be a failure or worse cause a mutated rogue to be born. Fortunately enough Ajuka has also built a small device," He tapped the side of the white box causing a panel to open revealing a round compass like object before closing the panel again, " That allows us to scan areas for heightened signs of the three elements of Ki. A person displaying growth in all three, especially Yuki would be the ideal candidate. As it would happen I took the liberty of scanning Kuoh and such a spike was seen. Almost minimally from where I was but a spike none the less."

Rias listened and understood why her brother would wish to avoid the development of a potentially dangerous rogue. It seemed only prudent to utilise this development with care. She couldn't quite work out why he would want her to have it though.  
"But why me?" she asked politely.  
Sirzechs smirked, "Simple, my second reason. I thought that perhaps the people you chose to utilise these pieces on would undoubtedly be strong and might help you out of your predicament. So, what do you say?"  
She thought for a moment and then nodded.  
Sirzechs indicated that she should take up the king piece and as she did, Rias felt a rush a pure unbridled energy run through her body before the piece vanished and Ajuka closed the box to the rest of the set. He buckled the latch and handed it to Rias.  
"I am excited to see how you go with these new pieces Rias". The excitement was strong in his voice again.

Rias nodded again, feeling both energised and suddenly winded from in taking the Ki king piece. A thin sweat broke out on her forehead and an urge to sleep rose rapidly in her.  
"Brother, may I be excused now. I feel rather tired and wish to rest." Rias almost struggled with the words.  
"Of course of course." Sirzechs voice filled with compassion for his little sister.  
Rias bid farewell to Grayfia and Ajuka before making her way toward her bedroom and heading directly to her bed. She didn't bother to shower or change, laying down in the outfit she had worn since arriving home and was asleep the absolute moment her head reached her pillow.

*** Central Park, Kuoh Town ***

Today had been a wonderful day for Issei.  
He arrived at the park a bit early as he didn't want to risk the chance of being late.  
He wore a pair of cream chino style pants, dark tight fit under shirt and a lavender collared shirt over the top that he left open.  
On his way to the date, he stopped by a florist and purchased a small bouquet of yellow and orange tulips. He wasn't so much a fan of the act of giving flowers but felt that turning up with a small gift would help to alleviate his nerves and it seemed to be, while cliché, an unwritten law as the right thing to do.

Yuuma arrived shortly after Issei wearing a beautiful pink dress with a white bow tied in her long hair. The dress sat perfectly on Yuuma displaying quite a bit of cleavage and Issei had to quickly remind himself to look only at her face. Women like gentlemen, not perverts.

Yuuma was delighted by Issei's gift of flowers and the pair went quickly on their way. The two went from shop to shop browsing through all the items that they had on display. They then played games in the local arcade and Issei even won a stuffed soft teddy bear which he gave to Yuuma.  
As they waited in line at an ice cream parlour, Issei asked Yuuma why she asked him out, he was no doubt glad that she had but was a bit curious.

"Well, like I said at school. I'm new but that doesn't mean I can't get to know a cute guy while also learning the town." She said softly while looking down and Issei found his cheeks burning rosily at her response. She seemed to flick between she and assertive in an almost unpredictable fashion. A silence filled between them as they waited to receive their sweets.

After eating their ice creams the pair continued on their way and began meandering through the flower patches of the park hand in hand. Conversation flowed lightly between the two and Issei was getting more confident with talking to her with each passing minute. He found her so entrancing that he almost failed to notice a glimmer of light shine through the air as the walked deeper in the park. Something primal within him took notice of this and raised his suspicions but instantly it was pushed aside by his consciousness, his full attention being returned to the beautiful young woman who accompanied him.

The sun started to dip on the horizon as the dating duo found themselves back in front of the fountain they started at. Yuuma stopped walking and Issei turned to face her. They were alone in the park and Issei couldn't help but notice that this seemed to be a rather romantic situation to find themselves in.  
"Issei do you feel comfortable with me?" Yuuma asked as she stepped in close to him.  
"Yeah, I … I do" Issei half choked out. His mind racing. He was becoming a bit flustered by her proximity. Was he about to have his first kiss? The date had gone well and he wasn't going to say no if she wanted to cement it with a kiss. A smile crossed Yuuma's lips as she looked down. Something tingled in Issei's mind. The smile wasn't right.

"Can you do something for me?" Yuuma asked with her face becoming more shadowed. Her hair falling forward over her face, completely obscuring her features from Issei's sight. Before he could respond, she continued.

"Would you die for me?" the words left Yuuma's mouth and Isse's mind paused. Wait had he heard that right.  
"What?!" Issei asked. His voice broken with clear confusion as he looked toward Yuuma's lowered, hidden face.  
"Would you die for me?" Yuuma spoke the words, her voice taking on the sharp tone of murderous intent. Time slowed briefly to a standstill for Issei and his instincts told him to move. Almost without any mental input Issei's body tried to move to the left.

A sharp searing pain entered Issei's right gut and he looked down, his eyes widening in shock. A long bright lilac spear of light had pierced his abdomen and now impaled through his body.  
Issei staggered as his nerves fired off and registered the excruciating pain he was now feeling.

Issei looked up and the shocks continued as the girl standing before him was very much different to the one who had stood before him previously. She had the same facial features as before but now her beautiful face was twisted in a malevolent grimace with sadistic pleasure clearly written all over her face. Her dress was gone, replaced by bands of black cloth that barely covered any of her body and left little to the imagination. It would have been alluring if she wasn't trying to kill him. But the part that stunned Issei the most was the large black feathery wings that bloomed from her back.

"Quick aren't we, you disgusting little rodent." Yuuma spat at Issei, her words harsh with clear contempt dripping from her each syllable. "I will kill you this time."

Another spear of light appeared in her hands but as she went to thrust it through Issei, time slowed for him again. However it lasted far longer then he had ever experienced it before. Despite that he couldn't move. Fear held him. He had never been in a fight in his entire life, let alone one for his very survival. The spear inched closer toward him when a loud, guttural voice spoke from no where and yet seemed to speak from everywhere. "**Move you idiot.**" the words were harsh but not vindictive. The sound shook Issei from his frozen like state and he dived to his right. Adrenaline allowing his body to move although his pain receptors flared greatly at every movement his body made no matter how small.

The spear passed harmlessly over him and the voice spoke again. "**Fight back you fool. The ancient blood of true warriors flows through you. Use it.**" The words confused Issei but he was still able to roll back onto his feet.  
It seemed for naught though as a weight crashed against him driving him into the ground.  
Yuuma had tackled him and was now above him. Her knees crushing his pelvis. A hand splayed and pushing down on his chest. Whilst another was holding a menacing dagger of the same light she had already impaled him with. Where it had come from Issei had no idea. What he did know though was that for such a small girl, her strength was immense and, he could feel his breathe shortening as his very lungs and chest were being crushed under the power of her hand.

Yuuma raised the dagger and plunged it down at Issei. He was going to die now. The last thing he would see was going to be her malicious face. His instincts screamed at him to fight back. To survive. To live. Issei thrust his arms up and caught her forearm, stopping her hand as it came down toward him. The blade of energy coming to a halt mere inches from his flesh.

Issei started to feel a surge through his body. A power rushing and flooding in his veins. Its heat coursing into his every muscle fibre. Heat that felt hot enough to melt steel and yet cool enough for him to touch. If he had the time to describe it he would not have been able to. Fortunately Issei was too preoccupied with fighting for his life to worry about the particulars of the strange new sensation. With a rough primal grunt Issei began pushing back against her arm. The knife moving away from his flesh. He dropped his left hand from her arm and felt the heat pouring into his palm as he pushed the hand toward her body.  
"**Release your Ki.**" the guttural voice spoke again still from everywhere and yet no where.  
Issei pushed his left hand into Yuuma's ribs, releasing the building and burning feelings in his hand on instinct, not entirely sure why he was doing it.  
A flash of bright light and the smell of burning flesh, melting leather and incinerated feathers filled the air. The weight on Issei vanished as Yuuma stumbled backward off of him. A large mark of burnt and sundered skin on the soft flesh of her stomach and left ribs. Thick blisters already forming on her once smooth and pristine skin.

"You. You worthless bastard." she spat at him as he stumbled up onto his feet. Yuuma paused for a second as Issei extended his left hand toward her, the fingers splayed and the palm facing her. White and blue energy swirled and began to rage in his hand like a small ragged ball.

Yuuma spread her wings and took to the sky. "It doesn't matter if I can't claim your power now, you will die soon anyway and that will be one less potential thorn in our side." With those last words spat toward him, she soared away.  
As she left his sight, Issei's energy crashed. The swirling mass in his hands evaporated into nothingness and Issei felt his body go from burning hot and energised to cold, clammy and exhausted as he collapsed backwards.  
Running his hand along his stomach he could feel the stickiness of the vast amount of blood pouring from the deep wound in his abdomen.  
His vision began to dim. The edges turning grey and black as a mass of red hair filled his vision and a pretty face with aquamarine eyes looked onto him before he slipped into a lack of consciousness.

***Central Park, Kuoh Town, Ten minutes prior ***

Rias had awoken that day feeling invigorated after the exhaustion that overtook her from the intake of the purple Ki king piece. She had decided to dub them her 'Ki pieces'. A simple name but simple was often the best. She could feel the energy of it flowing through her body and it had made her feel as though she could take on the world. She decided to use her new found vitality to see if she could locate a suitable subject for the gift her brother had bestowed upon her. With a full new set of pieces Rias was keen to find at least one or two potential new members for her Peerage.

To that extent Rias had spent the day exploring Kuoh town with the small scanner in her palm. It sat smoothly on her hand and displayed the bars. A red bar for Shoki, yellow for Genki and blue for Yuki. Below the bars was a map of her surroundings out to three city blocks with a blip for each person. Each blip showed a tiny ring of each colour the blended almost together into one for each human indicating no noticeable difference in power from one another. It was well into the afternoon when Rias noticed two blips moving around with different indicators. The first had a heightened Shoki much like her own. She knew that this wasn't a member of her peerage or a fellow devil and so suspected an angel.

The second however caught her attention. All three elements were higher than any other human around. Significantly so. Not to the height of the suspected angels Shoki but vastly greater then those around them. Rias tracked down the pair and recognised them. It was a boy from her school whose name she couldn't place and the girl whom she had not seen around before. The girl's appearance instantly gave Rias misgivings though as there was simply an aura to her that the red headed girl found off putting. The girl registered on the device as having the enhanced Shoki and that alone almost guaranteed to Rias that she was an angel, explaining her instant mistrust and dislike of her as well. The boy however she could not place. She had seen him a few times but had always taken him for just another human. She decided to observe the pair and stayed far enough to be unseen but close enough to observe what was happening.

So far nothing had peaked her interest as she followed them around town. Now the couple were standing together by the central park fountain. Rias couldn't hear what they were saying but could see the romantic situation they were in. That changed abruptly as a long spear of light burst through Issei's stomach and out his lower back. Rias was about to step forward and reveal herself when she struck a translucent barrier. She cursed as she realised that she had been distracted in watching them interact so much that she hadn't seen the angel raise it. She began to channel her destructive magic into a coin sized ball so as to pierce the angel's defensive measure when she felt a vibrating and rattling in the bag over her shoulder. She stopped and opened her bag. The white box containing the new pieces given to her by Ajuka were rattling and bouncing around violently amongst her other belongings.

Rias was curious and looked up to see Issei dodge a further spear of light. He moved very fast to react to the spear and it impressed her given his wounded state. His movement was for naught though as Yuuma, now dressed in a rather slutty outfit that Rias rolled her eyes at, tackled into him, driving him to the ground. Her knees crushed down onto his hips while a hand kept his torso in check. As she pinned the wounded boy to the spot, she summoned an energy blade in her free hand. Rias looked on with extreme disgust at her black wings, just as she suspected, an angel but even worse, a fallen angel. Rias had been right to distrust her.

She watched as Yuuma attempted to force the cruel looking energy blade into Issei and was surprised to see him push her back before a flash of brilliant light flared into existence, blinding her momentarily.  
As her sight returned Rias was stunned. Issei was back on his feet with a hand pushed out toward Yuuma with the palm lined up with her. In his hand a swirling jagged mass of white and blue energy pointed at Yuuma. Rias could feel the raw energy in that mass. It was astounding and felt just like the pure Ki of her new pieces. How could a human be producing that sort of power?

Yuuma took flight, spat a few words at Issei that Rias couldn't hear and then fled from the area. Issei managed to stay on his feet for a few moments as the fallen angel vanished into the darkness before he collapsed to the ground. The energy he was producing vanished and Rias realised she was just watching stupidly instead of helping him. The barrier had vanished with Yuuma's departure and so cursing to herself for her failure to act decisively, Rias rushed over to him. Blood pooled thick on the ground around him, his skin looked clammy, pale and sweaty. He gazed at her briefly before his eyes rolled back and he dropped out of consciousness.

Rias knelt down beside him and pulled out her set of evil pieces by instinct. If she revived him quickly then he would heal and wouldn't need to die. She then paused and put her regular pieces away before she withdrew the white box of the Ki pieces. The box vibrated in her hands and she could feel the pieces rattling. Did they already approve of her choice in him? She grasped the latch and undid it slowly with enough care to not cause the rattling contents to spill out. She allowed the cover to fall open. At once all the pieces rose from the box and pummelled into Issei's body. As they did Rias watched as his body floated up and an aura of incredible white energy flared up around him before it vanished and his body collapsed back down onto the ground. All traces of having been impaled had vanished except for a small scar mere inches from his belly button.

His breathing appeared stable but shallow and Rias looked at him. All the pieces had gone into him. She had never seen someone take more then one type of piece before. Was it because of the strange power he had wielded? These were interesting thoughts and Rias would have to find out later but first she decided to return him to his home. She would speak with her brother and Ajuka about this afterwards.

Taking up his cold hand in her warm one, the symbol of house Gremory which consisted of three red concentric rings with a rose inside it appeared beneath the two of them and they vanished without a trace from the park.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Tails are Sensitive**

***Location Unknown, Time Unknown***  
Issei opened his eyes and sat up slowly. His memory was foggy for a second before it all came flooding back. His date with Yuuma. Her trying to kill him. The rushing power inside of him. Collapsing on the ground with overwhelming exhaustion and the beautiful face over him as his world went dark.  
Those thoughts were all driven from his mind however as he looked around at his surroundings.  
Issei sat in nothingness. White nothingness. White everywhere, beneath him, above him and all around him. It wasn't a cold nothingness though. There was a warm that permeated the air, filled it with a sense of calm. Deep endless camn.

Issei felt panic rise up inside him. Was he dead? Was this heaven? Or possibly hell? Maybe an abyss or purgatory from which he would never awaken. Only the warmth and calmness of the place kept him from descending into fear. Had this place felt cold and unwelcoming then he may very well have instantly lost his composure.  
Issei was trying very hard to resist the urge to fret when a voice spoke from behind him. A guttural, ancient voice that he had heard before.  
"**Ah you're awake Issei Hyoudou**." the words were polite and yet direct.  
The voice seemed familiar and then Issei knew placed where he had heard the voice. It had spoken to him when Yuuma had attacked him.

Issei turned and in doing so came to face the source of the voice. It seemed though that life wasn't done with surprising him yet. A dragon stood before him. A massive red dragon. Its face the size of Issei's standing body. The snout of the dragon was long with whiskers splaying to either side in a manner sort of like a scaly cat snout. Deep green eyes were staring into Issei's eyes and thick horns stuck out of the dragon's head at odd angles. The dragon's body was long and displayed a powerful muscular build with thick scales and strong limbs. Everything about this being intimidated Issei immensely. Despite this something deep down inside him told Issei not to be afraid and to stand in front of this titanic being.

Issei climbed to his feet and went to take a step forward but fell toward to the ground. His body had felt completely off balance the moment he went to move. A chuckle reached his ears and Issei looked up at the dragon. A friendly expression crossed the great beasts face as he spoke to Issei. "**You aren't accustomed to walking with a tail yet are you young one.**"  
A tail? Did he say a tail?  
Issei twisted his head around in a flash and of course there it lay, flopped onto the ground of the white nothingness. A tail coming out between the top of his pants and pushing part of his shirt out of the way. The tail was almost three feet long, as wide as his forearm and covered in smooth yet thick fur that was the same dark brown chocolate colourof his hair. Now that he noticed it his pants were pushing uncomfortably against the base of it and forcing it up awkwardly.

Issei shifted his pants slightly to allow the tail to freely flow before standing back up and facing the dragon again. Back on his feet he noticed that the tip of his tail, now hanging naturally was mere inches from the surface below his feet. Having returned to being face to face with the beast again questions began flowing through his mind but a few stood out as more pressing and that is where he decided to begin.  
"Where am I?" Issei asked with his voice sounding far more confident then he felt.

The dragon took a moment before replying. "**We are inside of your mind****. This appears to be a realm ****built ****in your mind**** by your subconscious****, enhanced by the Ki of your ****ancient ****blood****. That Ki has been**** enriched by the effects of the devices that healed your wounds and of course ****by ****my own power ****which is ****enhancing your potential, or as most have refered to it 'boosting' your potential. Your vast potential.**"  
This answer only offered more questions then answers. This place was in his mind? Boosting? A vast potential? Potential for what exactly?

"And erm, I mean, with all respect, who are you?" Issei continued his line of questions.  
"**I am the red dragon emperor, my name is Ddraig.**" Ddraig replied.  
"And how are you here in my mind with me?" Issei said following with the next most reasonable question.  
"**I have always been with you Issei. You were born with a sacred item inside you. Imbued in you by pure chance known as the boosted gear, one of the thirteen Longinus. I have resided in that Longinus for the ****almost fifty**** thousand years moving from host to host.**" Ddraig's voice still guttural but with an edge of calm patience.

Issei thought on what he had just been told and went with the next question that came to him. "What happened to your previous host then?" Issei's voice filled with curiosity.  
"**He died. His death came moments before you were born. Hence the Longinus was imbued in your body. But that being said, I am quite happy to be in someone with the power of your ****unique ****blood. I believe it will bring great wonders for both of us.**"  
Twice now Ddraig had mentioned Issei's blood.  
"Why do you say my blood is special?" This confused Issei immensely.  
"**Because you were born with a ****microscopic**** percentage****, an absolute iota,**** of blood that isn't human. Deep in your ancestry is a mix of blood from a once powerful warrior race known as the Saiyans.**" That was not an answer Issei had expected to hear and it was something he never would have dreamed of. That being that his blood wasn't human.

Issei stood motionless. This was a lot to take in. As if reading his inner quarrels Ddraig continued his explanations of the events and things Issei would need to know.  
"**Over**** a hundred**** thousand years ago the universes were ****a very ****different ****place ****and the Omni-king, supreme god of all, watched over the twelve universes. Eventually he saw a need to rectify the weaknesses and intolerance of many of the beings that lived in the universes he had created and was going to erase all of the universes so that he could start ****over ****again****,**** however****,**** a warrior god from the seventh universe whose name is forgotten appealed to the Omni-king, supreme god of all. His plight was heard and a tournament for the fate of the universes was held instead. Unfortunately a selfish being won the tournament and so true to his word, the Omni-king, supreme god of all, erased all of creation and started again. But some of the creations****, those that had impressed the Omni-king, supreme god of all, with not only their power but also their compassion and desire for things that he saw as positive,**** were able to pass on some of their power to the new universes.****  
****The blood of the warrior god's race, the Saiyans, was given in a very small portion to a few lucky human families which has been passed down from generation to generation slowly diluting further until finally it has been passed to you. Even I am descended from a powerful dragon known as Shenron whom resided on the Gaia, a planet similar to our Earth, of those times.**" Ddraig's voice took on an almost sagely quality as he relayed all this to Issei.

Issei sat and listened to everything Ddraig said with deep intent. Ddraig went on with his deep voice echoing around the white nothingness. "**Now what is curious is what I know about the Saiyans of old. Born with unlimited potential they could easily become****some of the most powerful beings****of their time. Able to survive wounds that would kill any other being. Naturally able to control the most powerful of energy known as Ki**** through their innate control of their Genki, Yuki and Shoki****. The same energy you used against Yuuma to wound and scare her off. Lastly Saiyans possessed tails that I suspect looked very much the same as your new one does.**"

Issei spoke with a direct voice. "So I'm a Saiyan then, part Saiyan." Issei asked trying to believe the situation he found himself in. How could he be anything other than human? Well now a human with some sort of tail it seems.

Ddraig let out a sound much like a snort of affirmation and his smile widened as he nodded. "**It is so****. I believe**** that****your Saiyan blood, despite having originally comprising such a tiny facet of your molecular make up, has in fact taken dominance within you. How this has happened I can only speculate so far but most likely it is a combination of factors. Being, ****when ****you utilised your Ki to defend yourself, the ****devices ****full of pure Ki that ****were applied to heal you**** and ****my ability to boost the latent power of my host****. In this event it seems that my ability to boost is happening as a constant, rather then a single event, and that your Saiyan genes have latched onto this ability of mine, Saiyan genes being more aggressive and dominant then those of humans. These events, while powerful in themselves, have amplified by coinciding together and that I speculate, has allowed ****your Saiyan blood ****to**** take dominance in your system ****and thus has ****caus****ed**** you to become a full blooded Saiyan so to speak.**"

Issei took a few unstable steps as he paced back and forth. This was a lot to take in. It was insane. But that being said, so was having your date sprout giant black wings and then trying to kill you. He stopped walking and turned back to Ddraig. This question seemed like it would be rather important to know. "What exactly is Ki?" he asked slowly.

"**Ki is life essence manifest in the form of pure energy. It is the most powerful ****energy ****source in the many universes and indeed all**** of ****creation. Those able to harness Ki are able to strengthen themselves thousands if not millions of times over by training their Ki and bodies to have a greater union. But Ki is not just held by those that can use it but by all living beings in existence****, no matter how great or small. Suns, trees, planets, animals, bacteria, all have Ki within their very essence ****and if a being uses all of the Ki that it posseses too recklessly then it may ****quiet easily ****kill itself by mistake.****" **Ddraig paused for a moment, changing his train of the conversation at the sudden look of worry upon Issei's face.** "You need not worry however, as that is a rare event these days as so few know how to wield the pure form of Ki as you can and you will be fine as I will be here to guide and mentor you through the use of your Ki." **Issei visibly relaxed at the encouragement and reassurance of the great dragon.

Ddraig swallowed momentarily before continuing on, the young Saiyan before him silent, awaiting as much knowledge as he could get on this predicament that faced him. **"As I just said, few wield true Ki in this age. To understand why you must first understand the underlying nature of Ki. Ki is broken into three elements. The mind or Shoki. The body or Genki, and the will or Yuki. Many different beings are able to use the Shoki but far less can harness the Yuki. For without the Yuki connecting the Shoki and Genki together, there can be no drawing upon the true potential of the power of Ki. It is for this reason that their power is only a mild imitation of the true Ki.**" Ddraig said carefully, as if ensuring that he got the facts right himself before speaking.

Issei thought on the concept of Ki for a moment. He was still feeling tense and apprehensive about the concept of wielding a power that he could inadvertently kill himself with however the great dragon's assurances took the strain off him greatly. His mind then moved over to the weapons and power that Yuuma had used against him, did that mean that he could wield power stronger then hers. Was the true Ki the heat that he had felt, the mass of energy that had filled his hand? It seemed that he did have the Saiyan blood all along if everything Ddraig had said so far was correct. As Issei pondered these things he noticed that he could feel a background warmth to the air around him. He had assumed the white nothingness would be cold but it was pleasant, actually comforting in a way.

"I can feel a warmth in the air. Is that my Ki that I am feeling?" Issei asked simply. A basic question but the next logical and one that helped him to understand what he had been told.

Ddraig nodded his great head slightly with a twitch of a smile upon his lips, "Indeed."

Issei thought quietly for a moment more on what he had been told before another question entered his thoughts.

"How do you know all this?" he asked in a manner that wasn't meant to appear rude.

"**As I said, ****I am one of the two descendants of Shenron. A great and powerful dragon far beyond myself who interacted with the most powerful Saiyans to ever exist. Ones who became more powerful then almost all the gods. I even have some of their memories. Images and sequences that may be able to help you as you grow stronger.**" Ddraig's offer was interesting and Issei thought it through. Would he need to become stronger? Well definitely a bit. He didn't want to run the risk of being killed or badly injured again. Especially not if some crazy woman wanted to kill him to take his power somehow. Issei nodded and Ddraig nodded in reply.  
"**We will have to wait I think until you have learnt to control your Ki properly before we try anything more challenging**** though**."

"Ok" Issei replied simply.That seemed like the best idea, learning to control the power which could kill him if used incorrectly was definitely a high priority, but that lead him to another thought and worry, one that Issei voiced as it came to him, "You mentioned a few times that you can enhance or boost my potential, can it hurt me? Can you expand on this further?"

Ddraig wet him mouth with his tongue before continuing his explanations to his young associate, "**It is the gretest skill that I possess in my arsenal to assist those that I bond with. I am able through my Longinus to grant my wielder an ability to temporarily boost and enhance their strength, speed, stamina. Their combat abilities if you will.**" Noticing the look of amazement on Issei's face, Ddraig continued quickly, "**However with yourself I can feel that something is significantly different. I can feel through my own power that the Longinus seems to be active permenantly and yet fundemetally differently. I believe that my Longinus is permenantly causing a low scale boost which is fueling your Saiyan DNA's control of your genome. Or in layman's terms, it is part of the power that has changed you from human to who you are now.**"

Issei felt a slight amount of disappointment at this, he had hoped for something that could help him out in a dangerous situation. Stop him from being skewered by a certain insange girl with black wings again. Ddraig easily read the look on his face and clarified further for the young man.

"**You have nothing to worry about though. The power of true Ki that you possess as a Saiyan along with your innate natural strength, resilience and combat prowess, is far greater then what I could offer through a short term boost in power. While it may not be evident now, training, growing and nurturing your power will take you far further then I have ever been able to for previous hosts.**"

Draig explained this with a smile forming on his serpentine face and Issei smiled back toward the dragon emperor. It seemed he would just have to work at it then. Both could feel the drive that was developing in the yound man. A urge that he almost couldn't explain that seemed to scream excitedly at the prospect of pursuing greater strength.

With this feeling of motivation and drive still fresh in the air, a further ponder came to Isse. One that he realised was rather crucial to his current circumstances.

"Ddraig, how will I get back here?" his confusion at how to arrive in this place of white nothing was evident in his voice.  
"**This is your mind Issei. You can come here any time you clear your thoughts or sleep if you wish. I will always be waiting here for you ****from ****now**** on****. We have bonded by the power of your Longinus awakening. Now we are partners.**" Ddraig stated these facts absolutely and as if there was no room for argument.

"**It is time for you to wake up now though. You should close your eyes and concentrate on your world and if you clear your mind correctly then I believe you will no longer be here when you open your eyes.**" Ddraig said in a sort of instructional tone.  
Issei did as was suggested and closed his eyes. He could hear the deep breathes of the dragon. Minutes ticked by as he attempted to clear his mind. Clearing his mind was a lot harder of a task then he thought it could possibly be. Further minutes dragged by and then Issei noticed he couldn't hear those deep breathes any more. Opening his eyes he saw a sight that he recognised easily. His own room.

***Gremory Mansion, Hell*****  
**Rias walked through her home trying to locate her brother, Grayfia or Ajuka. She had taken Issei to his home, a simple check of the student data base on the school computers having given her the address, and left him in his bed before heading back home to hell. Now she wanted to speak with Ajuka and find out why all the 'Ki pieces' as she had taken to calling them had gone into Issei instead of just one type. She hadn't even had the opportunity to pick which piece to use before they had acted with a mind of their own. She approached a maid and found out that both Ajuka and her brother were in one of the studies on the eastern side of the mansion. Thanking the maid, Rias bee lined directly to the room however slowed down when approaching the door so that she could knock politely before entering.

"Come in." she heard her brother say from the other side of the door. Rias opened the door and walked into the beautifully furnished room. Like all the rooms in the vast mansions, this one was decorated with portraits of great devils or their accomplishments. A vast array of ornately carved hardwood book cases filled with tightly packed books ranging from simple novels to grand tomes of magic and scientific journals took up large portions of the wall space. Sirzechs and Ajuka sat side by side at a desk studying information on a laptop.

"Oh Rias, what can I do for you?" Sirzechs asked with a neutral voice.

Rias approached both men as she answered calmly. "Actually I was looking to speak with Ajuka if that's ok brother?" Sirzechs nodded to his sister and motioned for her to continue. Ajuka looked at Rias with an inquisitive expression.

"I have used those 'Ki pieces' that you gave me." Rias stated plainly. She kept her face neutral so far, unsure of how Ajuka would take to all the experimental pieces he spent so long making being used at once. Ajuka smiled at her and spoke with a voice that had barely contained excitement laced in each word.

"Oh that's excellent, which piece did you use. Did the process work the same as always? I had thought is might be a bit different." he rattled off rather quickly.

Rias bit her lip and continued. "Actually that's the thing I wanted to discuss, I wasn't able to choose, the pieces seemed to choose and they all entered the boy's body without me being able to stop them. And he wasn't even dead when they did. I mean he was dying but you know, not quite dead." she stated the words simply still unsure how the older devil may react.

Ajuka seemed genuinely taken aback and then an expression of deep thought overtook his facial features as he pondered a few implications of what he had just been told. Rias looked to her brother who gave her a small smile and then shrugged lightly before Ajuka spoke up to Rias again.

"When you say all the pieces …" he began with a voice that didn't display any anger, just scientific curiosity.

"I mean the box is empty. All fifteen pieces in one boy." Rias clarified feeling more comfortable at his clear lack of disappointment toward the situation. As to enhance her point she withdrew the white box from her bag that she still carried. Ajuka took it from her and opened the box. Confirming for himself what had happened.

"Why don't you tell us everything that occurred up to the point of you using the pieces?" Sirzechs injected into the conversations.

Ajuka nodded toward both Rias and Sirzechs and she began to relay everything that occurred that day. Both men stood quietly and allowed her to tell the whole tale without interruption.

As Rias' explanation of the previous nights events ended both men stood quietly for a few minutes causing Rias to fidget before stating that which she knew was on both of their minds. "Humans aren't able to control such violent energy like he did naturally are they." her words were simple but the implication was there. If the boy could control an energy like that, which she suspected was something to do with pure Ki, without supernatural assistance then what else could he do. Sirzechs smiled and chuckled at this. Rias rose an eyebrow to her brother and Ajuka looked toward his best friend. He placed a hand on Rias' shoulder and looked to her with brotherly admiration. "If this boy had such a power to fight off a fallen angel and the 'Ki Pieces' gravitated to him so distinctly then I think you will have to make sure he visits your peerage first thing tomorrow. This could be very interesting." and with those words he left Rias and began walking out of the room with Ajuka following him.

Rias realised as soon as they left that neither of them had confirmed anything for her and that all the advice she had received was to speak with Issei sooner rather then later. Furthermore Ajuka had taken the box which held the scanner device with him when they had left. Rias clicked her tongue at that and shook her head in mild annoyance for her brother before taking out her phone. Dialling a number, she called a close friend and rival of hers, Sona Sitri, the student council president so that she could organise for Issei to have a clear schedule for the next morning. Once that was complete she went to her en suite, washed the grime of the day from her body and dressed in her night gown before turning in for the night.

***Bedroom, 19 Hyoto Lane, Kuoh Town*****  
**Issei sat up and scratched the back of his head. He looked at his bedside table and saw the LED display of his phone. It read 0519. That was a lot earlier then he usually awoke and yet he felt full of energy as if he had just had the most restful and perfect sleep of his life. Issei stretched and heard a tearing noise. He looked at his shirt and saw that his arm had ripped the tight material of the shirt he had worn yesterday. Dried blood all over the lower half of the shirt. Issei stood up and felt his tail slip over the edge of his bed as he did so. He took a few tentative steps toward his bedroom mirror and looked at himself. If he hadn't been surprised so much recently then he may have been shocked but he had a feeling his reflection wouldn't be what he was used to seeing in the mirror.

In the reflective glass stood a teenage boy with the same facial features as he knew he had however this new boy reflected back to him was at least half a foot taller then Issei had been and his musculature was far more pronounced. Not overly so but far more defined as if someone had dipped his body in granite and then sculpted him. The long tail came around his right side and the tip flicked back and forth as he thought to move it. His clothes were a mess. Torn and frayed both from the fight and his rapid growth. A large hole where the spear had pierced him and an abundance of dried blood soaked into the material. Running his hand over his abdomen Issei found the small scar that showed where he had been run through. No other sign of the fight appeared on his skin. Ddraig was right that his new blood would cause him to heal quickly.

Issei removed all his clothes, grabbed a towel and started making his way toward his bedroom door to go to the shower when he froze. How the heck was he supposed to explain the tail to his parents? He thought for a moment and then curled the tail around his waist. It sat nice and snug sort of like a natural belt. He covered it with the towel around his waist as well ensuring that the tail was completely covered. Crisis averted for now. He proceeded to the bathroom to shower and clean himself up. His steps were wobbly but he was starting to get a hang of walking around with his additional appendage. When Issei returned to his room another issue arose. Getting into his uniform. With his increased size and tail getting the uniform on was an absolute mission. He eventually succeeded but had to wrap his tail around his waist again. He figured if anyone asked he could say it was a new belt. Well unless someone asked to try it on or happened to grab it too tightly. Issei had already discovered that his tail was a bit sensitive to harsh treatment when he closed the shower door on it and almost screamed out from the pain. He would have to remember it was there to avoid further mishaps.

Issei walked downstairs and the delicious smell of perfectly cooked food wafted toward him. His mother had cooked breakfast for the family. Usually Issei only ate a modest amount but his stomach almost roared at him at the smell of food as if he had never eaten a meal before. Issei took a seat at the table and proceeded to pile his plate to the point of overflowing before shovelling the largest portions possible into his mouth with his fork at as fast a rate as he could possibly manage.

"Someone is hungry this morning" his father commented as he finished his own breakfast, already dressed in a sharp suit and ready to head off to work. Issei only grunted in reply as he continued to inhale all the food before him. Lucky for him both his parents were workaholics and far too concerned with getting off to work as quickly as possible to notice the peculiarities of their son's appearance and behaviour this morning. As Issei finished eating a second helping he heard both parents call their goodbyes out to him and close the front door, each heading off to their respective places of employment.

Issei cleaned up the dishes from breakfast, picked up his school bag and left the family home. He had left for school about twenty minutes earlier then he usually would of but he didn't want to be late or trip over from rushing with his new found lack of balance. As it was it didn't take him much longer than usual to make him way to school. He stepped through the main gate and made his way toward his home room but stopped in the courtyard when he saw a person that held his attention. In a third story window stood a girl chatting with some other girls. The girl had long red hair and beautiful aquamarine eyes. Even from so far away Issei was able to make out every detail of her. He had noticed that his vision was far sharper than it previously had been. If Issei wasn't very much mistaken she was the same girl that he had seen before passing out the day before. Had she been the one to take him home? As if she could feel Issei's gaze, she turned and looked directly at him and Issei could have sworn he saw a smile grace her lips before she turned back to her friends. His thoughts were cut short when a boy to his side spoke up.

"You must be new here, that's Rias Gremory and if you are thinking of asking her out then don't bother. She is every guys idol but won't date any boy here." the boy said these things with a tinge of unreturned desire in his voice. Issei thanked the boy, slightly annoyed that he thought Issei was new when he had been here for over seven months already. But he supposed he did keep to himself and looked a bit different today. Issei had heard the name Rias Gremory before and knew she was very popular but he had never actually laid eyes on her before now. He looked back up to the window but she wasn't there any more.

Issei took his usual seat in the classroom and resumed looking out the window waiting for the school day to begin. The school day started off as any other with roll call but as Issei answered the sensei mentioned that his schedule had been cleared today and that he was to wait in the home room for a delegate of his new club to collect him. It was not something Issei had expected but he did not object either. Enough weirdness had occurred recently for him to ride this new change out and see where it went. The other students left the room and Issei sat patiently. He didn't have to wait long before hearing a knock at the door. Issei turned to see a blond boy maybe two years older then himself in the doorway.

The boy bowed before entering, "Issei Hyoudou I presume." the boy both asked and stated at the same time, his voice light and carefree. Issei nodded and stood up to walk to this new boy.

"I am." Issei replied and walked up to shake the boy's hand. "You are the club delegate I am to see." he continued.

"Yes indeed. I am Kiba Yuuto. A member of the Occult Research Club." Kiba said casually before turning and leading Issei out of the room. The pair walked in silence, not an uncomfortable silence but not exactly comfortable silence either. Kiba led Issei out of the school building, across the grounds and down a lightly wooded path toward an old looking building to the rear of the school grounds. Upon reaching the building Kiba held the door open and motioned for Issei to head inside.

Issei entered the dimly lit building and found himself in a den of sorts. Comfortable couches sat around the room. Crimson curtains covered the windows only allowing a portion of light to fill the room. Lamps were turned on to stop the room being too dark and drab. A thick red rug sat in the centre of the room. A fire place with an inviting hearth filled the room with warmth and lastly bookcases and an office desk took up the far corner of the room. Three more doors led off to other rooms in the building. The room wasn't unoccupied however and upon Issei entering the current occupants all turned to face him. On one couch sat a small girl with white short hair, a few bangs hanging either side of her face and cat clips pinned in her hair. To say she was small may be an understatement as she appeared tiny. Despite this, her face showed a complete lack of interest in Issei. The next was a girl on the couch opposite to the first girl. She was almost as tall as Issei and possessed a stunningly beautiful figure with a very full chest, long black hair and violet eyes. Her gaze seemed to be judging Issei as if she hadn't made up an opinion of him yet but as his eyes met hers she winked at him seductively.

The last member of the room was the only one Issei recognised, Rias Gremory sat behind the desk on a comfortable office chair, her chin in her hands with her elbows on the desk. At seeing Issei she stood up and walked around the desk coming toward him smiling sweetly. "Issei, so good of you to come." she spoke with a tone of voice that Issei instantly took a liking too.

"Thank you Miss Gremory." Issei replied politely. He may be just taller then her and the tallest in the room thanks to his overnight growth spurt but she was his elder and he would show respect.

"Oh there is no need for formalities here," Rias began with a smile before continuing, "I suppose you are wondering why we had you brought here."

Issei kept his face friendly but neutral before replying. He saw that Kiba had taken a seat next to the white haired girl. "I imagine it has something to do with last night's misadventure unless I am missing something." he stated with simple absolutism.

Rias nodded and indicated for Issei to move into the centre of the room. Issei moved over to where she had led him and she took a breath before speaking. "What would you say if I said the girl who attacked you last night wasn't a human at all but was in fact a Grigori, or in plain speak a fallen angel, and furthermore that it was myself who saved you from dying?" Rias' voice was light yet direct, in a friendly yet to the point manner as she spoke to Issei.

Issei replied calmly, "I'd believe you easily enough. It's not the craziest thing I've heard or seen recently. At least not within the last twenty four hours."

Rias paused for a second. He took that very easily. Definitely a lot easier than she had expected him to. "I see, well then how about if I told you that we, all of the members of the Occult Research Club are in fact devils and that by saving your life I am now your master." Rias continued, her voice still holding its light quality.

This time Issei was less then prepared for what she said. They were devils? She was now his master?

"Excuse me." he said in a plain voice. Clearly this time he was at least partially startled by what she was saying.

Rias smiled and indicated for her friends to stand up. As they did so crimson light filled the room. The glow of the light reached it's zenith before abating, Issei could now see large black leathery bat-like wings protruding from the back of all the members. Issei stood still for a second. Was he about to be attacked again? Before he could make up his mind to do something the small white haired girl walked straight up to him. She only stood as high as his chest and she began to sniff him. The other devils just watched her, it seemed that just like Issei, they were not too sure of exactly what she was doing. As she continued to sniff around him she came to Issei's tail belt and paused for a moment. Issei was about to ask her what she was doing when she bit into his tail.

The pain was sharp and deep, instantaneously causing Issei to jump and yelp out. His tail unwrapped and flared out of the back of his clothes defensively. It was now the devils turn to be confused. He had a tail. That didn't usually happen when someone was resurrected. Issei stepped back from the white haired girl trying to get the pain in his new sensitive body part under control as he glared at her.

"Damn. That hurt. Why the hell did you do that?" Issei demanded a bit more harshly than he should have toward the short younger girl.

Before the small girl could respond though Rias cut in.

"You have a tail. Why do you have a tail? You should be a devil because I revived you. Well not quite revived but I did heal you with my new set." her voice was confused, inquisitive and if Issei could hear properly a bit apologetic for his being bitten.  
"I don't know why. But I do know I'm not a devil. Can you explain to me why you think I should be one?" Issei said whilst trying to control the pain in his voice. His tail continued to throb profusely and he moved away from the small girl as he now massaged the angry furred appendage with both of his hands.

Rias nodded and motioned for everyone to sit including Issei. As he took his seat, one next to the dark haired girl and as far away from the short girl as possible, he noticed the wings of all the others receding into their backs and vanishing as if they had never been there in the first place. Once everyone was comfortable Rias relayed how she had found Issei and saved his life. She also explained the new pure Ki piece set that had been given to her by Ajuka. She paused and then continued by explaining how they had seemed drawn, almost driven, to Issei. Issei understood most of what she said, having either lived through the events, or from having had many of the questions he would have most likely asked already answered by Ddraig.

"Well that all makes sense to me, it even clarifies a few things." he stated when she finished.  
"It does?" the taller black haired girl said with shock in her voice. "Because that makes no sense to me. I have never even heard of this pure Ki before, or how it is different to the Shoki or even how an evil set piece could have it." Her questions taking on a slightly frustrated tone as if these things undermined her understanding of elements to her life she felt she should have understood in full.

Rias went to answer but Issei beat her to it explaining the origin and element of pure Ki. He went on further as well by giving a brief overview of how Saiyans were able to naturally draw upon and use it. His explanation being significantly more in depth then Rias had known about. She realised that Issei may know more about pure Ki then he was letting on and decided to ask him directly.

"Issei how do you know so much about pure Ki? For millennia only the Shoki has been known and utilised by our people. Also what is this Saiyan race that you mention?" she asked with her voice unintentionally sweet.

Issei looked at her for a moment trying to work out if he should spill the beans to this group about everything Ddraig had told him but in the end he decided he would. They had been upfront with him and he did owe Rias his life. Issei proceeded to relay all the information that Ddraig had told him in detail. The components and nature of Ki. The origins of the Saiyan race and how the ancient blood had survived the reset of the universes. The group was silent throughout his explanation and as he finished Rias nodded. She took a moment before commenting that she now understood why Yuuma had targeted him.  
Issei gave her a puzzled expression and Rias went on, "It was your boosted gear. The Longinus housing the mythical dragon, Ddraig. She wished to claim it for her own. You are lucky that your natural ability to wield your stronger Ki allowed you to fight her off."

As Rias had been explaining this, the girl with dark long hair turned to Issei and looked him over with an almost predatory look before she spoke up. "So your pure Ki is strong then. As strong as our Shoki magic can be. I'd like to see that." she made the final statement in a flirtatious voice that brought a tinge of redness to Issei's face. Her whole demeanour was very alluring if Issei was being honest with himself.

"I have been told that its power is directly linked to the wielders potential and as a Saiyan I have the potential to nurture, train it if you will, into being the most powerful energy in all of existence miss um …" Issei trailed off as he realised he didn't know her name yet.

Rias made a slightly embarrassed sound and looked around, "Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce you to everyone. Issei this is Akeno Himejima and Koneko Toujou." she indicated to each girl as she introduced them. Issei bowed his head toward each in turn and replied to both. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Koneko nodded slightly and Akeno smiled seductively toward Issei and said in a voice dripping with seductive overtones, "It is always a pleasure to meet a man as well built and strapping as yourself." Issei blushed at her comment and Rias shook her head in annoyance.

"That's enough of that Akeno. We don't want you to scare him off." she reprimanded her best friend. She then turned back to Issei while asking him, "Well Issei, this is unusual but as you have not been bound to me by an evil piece or even a devil for the fact, it seems that I am not your master then and you are not obligated to be a member of my peerage." She paused to smile sweetly at him, almost in a flirtatious manner that Issei would be lying if he said he didn't find endearing. "But if you are in agreement then I would like to make you a full time member of both the Occult Research Club and maybe to help with my peerage anyway. Sort of like a contractor. Would you like that?" her voice was soft as she asked him.

Issei thought on it for almost close to a minute of silence. This would be a big change for him to become associated with this devil group, Rias' peerage as it would be. As he thought on it he began to like the idea more, it would be a group of people he could be himself with and not need to hide to his new identity around. A group of people who he could finally open up with fully and not worry about the ramifications of something strange happening. Issei also suspected that it would allow him the opportunity to understand and mature his new abilities further. Issei nodded and smiled politely toward Rias. "Of course I would quite like that." he said.

Rias smiled to Issei while speaking softly to him, "Welcome to the peerage of Rias Gremory."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Students and rogues**

*** Bedroom, ****19 Hyoto Lane****, Kuoh Town ***  
Issei lay sprawled out on his bed. He had spent the morning with the Occult Research Club and Rias had taught him many of the things he would need to know as an associate of her peerage, for all intents and purposes an additional member of her peerage. She covered off the functions of the different evil pieces and the positions of her other members. Akeno held the title of her queen. Which gave her enhanced magic, strength and speed beyond those of a regular devil. It also meant that she was the closest adviser of Rias, her confidant and clearly also her best friend. Next was Kiba, her only knight, his position allowed him tactical flexibility and speed comparable of a queen. Lastly was Koneko her rook. Strength was the main area of her enhancement as far as Issei could tell. Rias didn't have any bishops or pawns, however had explained that bishops recieved a potent increase to magical capability and that pawns were given less outright capability in favour of being flexible.

Issei himself would be a unique case as he wasn't technically a part of her evil piece set and yet filled all the positions of her Ki piece set. She had no idea if the pieces he held would enhance him in the manner that they had for a devil but had told him that she would find out for him. Issei had accepted that, there was nothing else he could do about it until she did.

Rias had then proceeded to explain how each member of peerage served a job within a system assigned to her by Devil heirachy and how the profits of the jobs carried out by each member including herself were what funded the other activities of her group.

Rias also explained the responsibilities that had been assigned to her and thus to her peerage as well, mainly to ensure that no rogue supernatural beings harmed the humans of the town of Kuoh which was under her jurisdiction so to speak. As she spoke of protecting the people of Kuoh she had apologised to Issei for what had befallen him. She felt that his injuries had reflected badly on her ability to uphold her duties and that he would view her as less than capable, but he waved off her concerns while reassuring her with a smile that he held no ill will or judgement of her abilities against her. Finally Rias explained some aspects of devil society to Issei, the nature of their immortallity, ability to see in the dark, natural affinity for the night and their comparable endurance in comparison to humans. All in all Issei was inundated with information.

After lunch Issei had returned to his normal classes and then returned home once the day was over. There was no need for him to stay back with the Occult Research Club after school seeing as he had spent the whole morning with them. Issei entered his home and his stomach growled loudly at him. He would love to eat now but he had chores to do before he could prepare and eat dinner. His parents didn't return home until late and so Issei took care of the house work and cooked his own dinner during the week. It was only the weekend when he got to spend a large amount of time with his family.

After completing all of his house work, Issei went to his bedroom and did all the home work that had been assigned to him that day before returning to the kitchen to cook himself up a small banquet. He demolished the meal just as he had his breakfast, cleaned up the dishes and showered, this time ensuring he was careful so as to not catch his sensitive tail. He then lay on his bed wearing a pair of green tracksuit pants and a white singlet. He wanted to wear as loose fitting clothes as he could after the discomfort of his uniform all day.

As he lay on his bed playing games on his phone, Issei felt a discomfort in his body. His whole body felt restless as if it needed to be moving. He didn't know any effective way to get rid of this feeling though. It wasn't something he had ever dealt with before. He attempted to ignore the urges that ran through him but they only built. Before long he had grown fed up with the gnawing irritation and decided to see if Ddraig would have a solution to the problem. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on his breathing. Feeling the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest.

He opened his eyes to the vast, endless white abyss that he had experienced the previous night.  
Ddraig lay curled up in what appeared to be a deep sleep as Issei approached him. Issei approached confidently without attempting to be overly quite. He expected the large dragon to move however he remained still. Issei assumed that he was in a deep slumber and so as he got close he reached out to touch the scales of the great beast.  
"**Don't you know it's folly to touch a sleeping dragon?**" Ddraig growled as he opened his left eye peering directly at Issei.  
Issei stood sheepishly with his hand mere millimetres from the dragon before returning it to his side and muttering an apology.

Ddraig chortled at Issei's embarrassment and asked him why he had come to visit.  
"My body feels restless. Exceedingly so and I have no idea how to resolve this. It is driving me insane, figuratively speaking." he told the powerful dragon. The great dragon nodded his massive head as Issei spoke.  
"**Well of course you are restless. Your Saiyan blood demands that you seek out a fight but when that is not available it will demand you train to become stronger.**" Ddraig informed Issei, once again assuming his air of the the wise and all knowing sage.  
Again Issei felt that excited thrill to grow stronger and develop that seemed to have awoken within him the night before, however it also frustrated the boy as he voiced his irritation, "I don't know how to train though." Issei grumbled simply.

Ddraig laughed outright at Issei's statement. His great rolling laughter reverberating around the enclosure of this place. "**I can help you there young one. Watch this.**" Ddraig stated happily. After he spoke he exhaled a plume of smoke from his snout and as it cleared a dull green essence floated in the air like a will o wisp or floating lantern. "**This,**" Ddraig began indicating to the floating mass, "**Is a preserved memory from the Saiyan warriors of old. Simply touch it and you should absorb the knowledge of those who came before you.**"

Issei reached out his hand toward the ethereal mass, his hand moved through it and yet as it did images began flashing before Issei's eyes at an alarming rate. It was too much information and he whipped his hand out of the mass. His lungs heaving as he did so. He felt as if he had just run a marathon. "**You must focus on one image. Hold it and then you will be able to absorb it without being overloaded.**" Ddraig advised. Why couldn't he have told Issei that before he tried? Issei shook the thought from his mind and prepared to try again. Issei controlled his breathing with deep even breathes and calmed his racing heart. His hand reached out and touched the mass again. The images began bombarding him once more and he chose one at random. He held the image with all his willpower and the others faded away.

As the image became crystal clear Issei felt himself falling forward. Within a heart beat he was in the image. In the memory. He stood in an open field. Thick woodland encroached on the north and western sides. A long dirt road intersected from south to east. The sun beat down harshly against the ground creating a stifling heat. Despite this with the clear sky and mild breeze the area was pleasant. But the scenery was not what Issei had come to witness. On the field stood three figures and two objects. Two boys and an old man. The old man wore an orange Hawaiian style collared shirt and cargo shorts. In his right hand rested an aging long, twisted and warped stained oaken cane. A pair of sunglasses covered his eyes and the lower half of his face was hidden behind a white beard. His bald head shone in the sunlight. He stood before the two boys like a sensei to a class.

The first boy was bald like the old man, with six odd small dots marked on his forehead like a playing dice. He wore a yellow karate gi with red pants, brown boots and a black belt. The next boy had wild black hair that stuck out at weird angles. He wore a white tank top, blue pants with a light blue belt, black shoes and red wristbands but what caught Issei's attention was his tail. It was black like the boys hair and protruded from his lower back in the same manner as Issei's. The boy was a Saiyan.

Issei smiled deeply. This is what he had wanted to see, how a Saiyan was trained. The old man began to speak but Issei couldn't hear a word of it. It was as if the memory had been muted. Audio file not found so to speak. Issei observed as the old man indicated for the boys to move to the two objects. Each object was a dome in shape. A giant shell with a hollow cavity carved out on the inside. Straps and buckles crossed over the cavity. The outside was covered in octagonal shapes. Issei realised that they were the shells of giant turtles or tortoise. The boys approached the shells and attempted to lift them. Eventually with great difficulty the boys were able to lift and strap the shells onto their own backs.

Once the boys were all strapped up they began their training regime under the watchful eye of their master. They conducted push ups, jumping jacks and shuttle runs to begin with. After what seemed to Issei to be a few hours the boys stopped and the old man began running down the lane. The boys and Issei followed. Issei approximated that they had followed the man for three miles before they reached a quaint little town. Two new men greeted the group as they approached. The old man returned the greeting and indicated to the young boys. The men nodded with broad smirks across their faces. Each boy moved to a man and they handed them an object. The bald boy was handed a sack. Issei looked in the sack and saw that it contained vegetable seeds of some sort. The Saiyan boy was handed a dozen stacks of milk bottles all piled one on top of the other. The boys nodded to each other and then ran off in different directions as fast as they could.

First Issei followed the Saiyan boy, the boy was delivering milk whilst still wearing the turtle shell. He delivered as fast as he could but was careful to ensure no harm came to the glass bottles. Judging by the heavy sweat the boy rapidly gained Issei could tell it was a brutal workout. Leaving the boy halfway through his chore, Issei went to the local fields where he saw the other boy digging up the ground and planting all the seeds by hand. No tools used at all. Like the Saiyan boy he was working as fast and carefully as possible. Ensuring that each seed was properly buried before moving on. Both boys worked at a blistering pace and it became clear to Issei that they were competing rivals. As luck would have it both made it back to their master at the same time and collapsed at his feet in pure exhaustion. Neither made a move to remove the turtle shell though.

Issei wondered what they would do next but the scenery began to blur and distort. A feeling of floating upward overtook Issei and before he knew it he was back in the void of his mind. Issei felt the white ground return under him and turned to Ddraig. The great dragon spoke before Issei could, "**Did it work young one?**" his question filled with both concern and interest. Issei looked at him puzzled for a moment before answering. "Well yeah of course, I was in there for what felt like a whole day." his voice flat as he replied.

"**To me it seemed as if less then a second passed of you placing your hand in the memory and then you turning to me.**" Ddraig stated plainly, he then continued. "**Did you learn anything useful?**"

Issei smiled broadly at the dragon and proceeded to tell him of everything he had witnessed, he also mentioned his suspicion that the old man was conditioning and strengthening the boys before their martial arts training was to begin. It made sense to Issei that someone was to be made stronger before something as in depth as martial arts could be taught. After all it was how sporting teams trained.

Ddraig agreed with Issei's assumption and stated that he had something that would help Issei train himself here in the void of his mind. Issei frowned for a second. How would training here assist him? He looked at Ddraig and the dragon read the question straight off of his face. "**While you are here, your body is sleeping and resting.**" he began, "**but every exertion, every muscle you work here will strengthen that same muscle on your body in the physical world. Furthermore while here you are able to connect with your dormant reserves of Ki more easily. This will build bonds in the vast pools of Ki reserves within you as well as deepen those same reserves. Therefore training here will always produce far greater benefits then any training conducted whilst you are awake**." the dragon ended his explanation with a snort that stated simply he was correct and Issei should not argue otherwise.

Issei thought on it and spoke up a question that came directly to mind, "But how could I effectively train here, I have no roads to run along, no mountains to climb, nor things to lift, or push or pull." he spoke with a voice that sounded heavily of hindered aspiration. Ddraig looked at Issei as if he were an idiot, he held the look on Issei until Issei became frustrated with him and almost yelled at the dragon, "What? You know something. What is it?"

Ddraig huffed at Issei's indignant voice but let him off without reprimand. His tone of voice was sharp however to show his displeasure at being spoken to in such a manner. "**This is your mind Issei Hyoudou, if you want mountains or roads, or things to push, pull, lift and throw, then just think of them. Concentrate and they shall appear child.**" he spoke the last word with a tone of voice that said Issei really should have realised all this himself. Issei pondered on what he had been told and then apologised to Ddraig for his outburst. Ddraig nodded in response but offered no further input.

Issei was going to ask how best to make things appear but realised he should figure this out for himself. He also knew that it would probably be not much different to travelling into this void or grasping onto a memory of the past, as in both so far had required a clear and calm mind with dedicated concentration so that is what he did. Issei closed his eyes and thought of a hillside that he had visited on a family vacation as a young boy. He thought of the way the wind moved the trees. The smell of the plants and the touch of the grass. The scratches and scuffs of the dirt under his feet. He felt a change in the warmth of the void around him. The Ki that filled the air seemed to shift slightly. It was at that thought that Issei realised that he could now in fact feel the rough dirt under his own bare feet. Opening his eyes he was there. Standing at the base of a tall hill with a winding track leading all the way to the top. Wild flowers grew sporadically. A cool breeze moved the flowers to and fro while breaking up the calming warmth of the Ki permeating the air. Issei looked at Ddraig and the dragon spoke five simple words, "**Now it is my turn**."

The moment the dragon finished speaking a large set of bright red plate armour appeared in the air and dropped to the ground at Issei's feet with the dull thunk of very heavy metal pressing down into the soft earth beneath his feet. Issei understood immediately what the dragon intended. This armour was to be his turtle shell.

The armour was a vibrant red in colour, it consisted of many thick plates and had an almost futuristic quality to it like that of a sleek robot. Large green orbs sat on the chest and shoulder guards the same colour as Ddraig's eyes. The colours of the armour matched those of Ddraig himself and it was plain to Issei that this was a deliberate choice of the dragon. Issei began to fit and strap the armour to himself. It was heavy, incredibly so. Once he was done he looked to Ddraig and smirked before fitting the helmet on. Now fully decked out in the armour Issei began to walk up the track of the hill, each step was heavy beyond belief but it wasn't enough to sate the restlessness he felt. His walk became a jog and then that too became a run. A slow run but still a run none the less. It was exhausting, the weight of the heavy metal plates combined with the hill was sapping his strength at an alarming rate but Issei was not going to stop. He was not going to slow down and he sure as hell wasn't going to walk again or stop his exertions.

Time passed as he continued up the hill, his leg muscles burning with each step he ran. At least an hour passed before he reached the top. He stopped running and felt the wave of both exhaustion and relief that his body felt but he couldn't stop training now. The boys in the memory didn't stop and so neither would Issei. He dropped to the ground and performed a push up. Pausing mere millimetres from the ground but not allowing any of his weight to rest on the ground. The effort remaining entirely on his arms and chest. As his body came back up with his arms fully extended he brought his feet to his hands and jumped in the air clapping as he did so. When his feet reached the ground he dropped back down into the push up position and repeated the process. He did this until his arms, shoulders and core muscles screamed foul murder at him. It had been an exercise that he had seen soldiers performing in an old war movie and it was meant to be far more difficult then regular push ups. He now knew why. As Issei took a short breather, he spotted a large rock, or small boulder as it would be. He moved over to it and decided to see if he could lift it. It was something he would never have been able to do as a regular boy. He bent into a squat and placed his hands under the lip of the rock. As he stood with great exertion the rock rose with him and soon he held it above his head. Issei wasn't sure how much the rock weighed but it would have easily been in excess of a hundred kilograms. He then lowered it to his chest and then pressed it back into the sky. Shoulder presses with a boulder so to speak. He reached forty six repetitions before he could sustain the weight of the rock no longer, however he lowered it to the ground gently, just as the boys had done with the milk bottles and seeds.

His legs had recovered somewhat whilst he conducted all his other activities and so Issei proceeded to run back down the hill. As he reached the bottom he circled around Ddraig and began running back up the hill. Upon reaching the top he went back to doing as many get ups as he could until he could do no more. Once they were complete and he felt that he would collapse, he continued with the boulder presses. Issei then went back down and up the mountain once more to continue it all before collapsing at the dragon's feet on his third time down the hill. "**I must say I am quite impressed. You have been at it for over six hours.**"Ddraig's voice sounding genuine.

Issei merely nodded as he stretched out on the ground, every single muscle in his entire body ached. Every damn one. Issei looked to Ddraig and gave the thumbs up before waving. The dragon tilted his head in reply. Issei closed him eyes and concentrated on going back to his sleeping body. It took less effort then last time, maybe because his exhaustion only let him focus on one thing. Maybe because he was getting better at it. When he opened his eyes he was in his room and he felt refreshed and ready to take on the world. Had he even slept? He couldn't tell. He had lay down on his bed at nine the previous night and now it was almost six in the morning. Had he been awake that whole time in his 'mindscape'so to speak? Either way he decided not to worry about it. He felt completely refreshed again as he had the previous morning and more importantly he had achieved something through the night. It was a win win situation if ever there was to be one.

Issei slid out of bed and began getting ready for the day. He didn't know if he was imagining it or not but he felt stronger. A sly smirk spread across his face. He had gotten stronger whilst sleeping. He could achieve a lot if he did that every night. He showered, dressed and made his way downstairs for breakfast. His tail once again being used as a belt for his clothes. It was a bit later then when he usually came to breakfast and so his parents had already left. Such the life of people in the middle management levels of the corporate world. Always working so as to pursue that next rung of the ladder. Issei ate everything that had been left by his mother. She usually over cooked breakfast but now with his appetite there would never be such a thing as left overs.

The lessons passed slowly for Issei today. With each passing minute he became more excited to return to the Occult Research Club and find out what Rias had in store for him. She had said he would be getting his first assignment today and while the prospect of work may bore some, the idea of doing devil work excited Issei. He had no idea what it could be and he was sure what ever it was would be exhilarating. The bell for lunch rang and Issei began making his way to the cafeteria when a hand touched his left shoulder. Issei turned and found Kiba standing with Koneko next to him. Kiba smiled at Issei whilst Koneko kept a neutral expression but did sniff at the air in a way that made Issei's tail pulse in sympathy pain. "Are you coming to eat lunch with us?" Kiba asked. Issei was taken aback, he never ate lunch with anyone. He smiled back to Kiba and nodded. It would be nice to eat with others.

The group made their way to the old building at the back of the school grounds. Issei learnt from Kiba that it used to be part of the old school buildings before a fire destroyed most of them and the new school buildings were built to replace them. Now it was in the property of the Gremory family and as such had been left in Rias' care.

The group entered the building and found Rias and Akeno already inside. The table in the centre of the room was laid out with food. For the rest of the group it would be a very good meal and produce some left overs. But for Issei he knew he could eat the whole lot and not even touch the sides of his stomach. Both girls sat on either side of the table and as Issei walked in both indicated for him sit next to them. Issei chose a third option and sat an end of the table with both of them to either side of him. The food smelled amazing and Issei had to fight back his Saiyan urges to devour it all himself.

Rias spoke first out of the group, "It is so good of you to join us today Issei." her voice still as sweet as he had remembered it. Issei blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head. Unbeknown to himself it was something that made both the older girls think he was adorable. "Thanks for having me to lunch." he said in reply. He wasn't sure why but her happiness to see him gave him tingles inside.

The group began eating and Issei held himself back. He knew once he started then he would struggle to avoid inhaling up all of the groups lunch. Rias noticed his reluctance to eat and thought he may be off put by the idea of eating devils food. "It is quite safe for you to eat Issei." she said. He looked to her and couldn't help but feel that she took his lack of eating as a personal rejection. Issei reached forward and took up a pork bun. It smelled divine. His mouth watered and he took a bite. The food was moist, succulent and cooked to absolute perfection. Issei knew there was no turning back now and proceeded to stuff himself. For the next few minutes he was oblivious to the world as consumed plate after plate of food. It was only when he noticed that no one else was reaching into the table that he stopped and looked around. Everyone was staring directly at him. Kiba and Akeno had stopped eating mid bite and just stared with dumbstruck expressions and open mouths. Koneko looked as if he had destroyed her appetite and Rias was simply shocked.

Issei swallowed the food in his mouth and blushed heavily, feeling for all the world as the most embarrassed man on the planet. "Well um you see, we Saiyans have pretty big appetites." he began, the words sounding ridiculous to himself. It felt a bit ridiculous that he could claim membership to a race he had been for less then seventy two hours. "The food is absolutely delicious though." he added in an attempt to make up for his complete lack of table manners. Even as a human Issei hadn't been the most graceful eater. Now unfortunately that had been amplified a hundred fold.

"Thank … You" Rias replied slowly, she wasn't sure how much of a compliment it was when someone consumed the food that she and Akeno prepared that fast. Could he even taste the food or did it just skip his tongue and fall directly into his belly. Issei pushed himself back from the table and reclined back against one of the couches. "I might just move away from the food before I leave nothing left for the rest of you." he said with a sheepish grin.

"You could eat more?" Akeno spoke up with a mixture of disgust, commendation and confusion in her voice.

"Well yeah." Issei replied honestly. "I don't ever seem to be full these days."

The group looked unsure of how to proceed with that information but returned to eating their smaller portions. After a few minutes of silence Rias addressed Issei, "Are you looking forward to your first assignment this afternoon?"

"Definitely." Issei beamed at her, and he genuinely meant it. Although he would have been just as happy to stay here in the clubroom. It was an inviting place and he truly enjoyed being here.

She smirked back to him and replied "Good, meet back here immediately after class and we will all head out for it. I am sure we all want to see how you go with your first task." her words seemed to leave a ring of mystery in the air. Issei looked around at the group. They all had subtle smiles on their face, even Koneko.

Issei was unsure if he should feel more excited or nervous now but he didn't have to dwell on it for long as the bell to signal the end of the lunch period sounded and so they all hopped up and made their way towards class as a group. When Issei asked who would clean up the mess, Rias simply replied that a Gremory house maid would be along shortly to reset the club room. Issei looked at her and wondered just how wealthy her family was to have such people at her service.

Once they made their way into the halls of the school building everyone went off on their separate routes to their classes. Issei couldn't help but notice the jealous glares he received from other boys to have been walking and chatting in a group with Rias and Akeno. He thought it was silly though, both girls were very nice and if the boys wanted to talk with them that badly then they should just man up and do it.

The remaining three periods passed slowly. They weren't difficult subject by any stretch of the imagination, Issei just couldn't focus on them. His focus was solely on his upcoming devil task. He had tried to work out what it could be by listening to the tasks that other members had done when they mentioned them but each person seemed to do different things. Kiba was mostly hired by women that wanted the company of an attractive young man. Nothing ever untoward, just lonely housewives and single older women who wanted the compassionate ear he could provide. The fact that Kiba was a very attractive guy was something Issei was sure they enjoyed as well. Koneko was often requested to perform for people or act as a maid or servant. Issei couldn't see why she would do it, she seemed so cold toward him and he couldn't imagine her accepting to be submissive to someone but she was being paid so maybe she didn't care if money was in the picture. Or maybe she just didn't like Issei.

Akeno took jobs that mostly involved courting the wealthy and upper class. She would accompany them to functions or business events and present herself as someone that made her client seem highly desirable. Issei imagined that it probably took a fair amount of preparation for each job as she would need to understand what goal her client specifically wanted to achieve. Finally Rias hadn't mentioned any jobs and Issei was unsure if she would be required to do them. It was something he figured that he would ask her about when there was a bit of free time and they had gotten to know each other better.

The bell sounded to signal the end of the school day. Issei leapt to his feet and bounded out of the classroom at a blistering pace. He reached the clubroom and looked around. He was the first one here. Maybe he hadn't needed to sprint here at such a fast pace. A pace in fact that had shocked even himself with the speed he could achieve. He wondered for a moment just how fast and strong he could become. Unlimited potential after all. But how unlimited was his unlimited potential? Issei waited for a few minutes and then decided to look at what was behind the other doors leading from the clubroom. The first and closest to the main entrance was a small wash room containing a toilet, bathtub shower combination, a basin and a vanity cabinet with mirror. That was good as if Issei had needed to use the amenities he didn't want to have to head back to the main school building. The next doorway led to a small kitchenette with a stove top, microwave, refrigerator and cupboards. A pantry at the far end. Issei resisted the urge to raid the fridge for food and moved to the last door that was furthest from the entrance. Opening it contained a set of stairs leading to the second floor. Issei pondered heading upstairs when he heard people entering behind him. He turned to see Rias, Akeno and Koneko enter. The three girls chatting as they did so. Issei caught part of their conversation and it seemed to be about the choices of accessories to go with matching shoes. It seemed even devil girls had an affiliation for fashion.

The girls and Issei sat on the comfortable chairs and Rias addressed the group, "Kiba won't be accompanying us today. He has had a different job request to attend to." she said with her chirpy voice. "So if everyone could step into the circle then, we will get going." The group nodded as the crimson symbol of house Gremory appeared beneath Rias. It was large enough to have seven or eight people stand in it comfortably. More if you wished to be packed in like sardines. Issei was wondering why they were doing this but didn't have to ponder for long. As soon as they were all inside the circle it glowed faintly and then Issei saw the world pop, warp and change around him. One second they had been in the clubroom. Now they were in a dingy looking alleyway with tall industrial style buildings on either side.

"Woah." he exclaimed and Akeno giggled at him. "Was that your first time teleporting Issei?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah." he replied back simply. "Oh and what else would be your first time?" she followed up quickly. Lewdness dripping from her sultry voice.

Issei blushed heavily and his mouth went dry as he tried to come up with a retort but Rias spoke up saving him, "That's enough of that Akeno. This is nor the time or place." Her voice stern and disapproving. Akeno pouted slightly at being scolded but it was clear that she hadn't actually cared. Issei wandered if she was always like that towards everyone or just him specifically.

Rias turned to Issei and looked him firmly in the eyes before speaking, "I have been trying to work out what sort of job set would suit you and your skill set best. What I have come up with was inspired by the power I saw you use against the fallen angel before I saved you. The jobs I think you are best suited for would be hunting down rogue devils and fallen angel." she said the words as if they were the most simple of things.

Issei had listened to everything she said intently for two reasons. Firstly he was deeply interested and secondly he found himself transfixed in her eyes. They were the most beautiful oceanic aqua he had ever seen. He shook his head to clear those thought when she said hunt down rogue devils and fallen angels.

"What's a rogue devil and fallen angel" he asked trying to shake off the urge to stare into her eyes again.

"They are angels or devils who have turned from their masters. They now do as they please but most often they become barbaric and little more then cannibalistic beasts that hunt humans or animals for sport or food." She spoke passionately and Issei understood that she wanted to see these monsters rid of the world. "They like all devils, angels and supernatural beings are given a rating for their power. The ratings begin at D level, then C through A and end with S. Each level is then broken down from one to five with one being the least potent and five the most powerful. Do you understand?" Rias finished up her brief explanation and Issei nodded.

"Crazy monster. Needs to be killed. Rated from D one to S five in range of power." he summarised simply.

"Good," Rias simply answered with a smile that could melt a man's heart, "Shall we get going."

"Wait a sec." Issei paused the group as they began to follow Rias. Everyone turned to him and he continued "I can't fight in my school uniform. It is much too tight since I grew so rapidly. I can barely move my arms and legs."

Akeno began to snicker and then burst out with complete laughter. "Oh Issei, I can fix that easily." she said between bouts of laughter. She raised her hand and a deep blue energy with a yellow glow to it illuminated her hand and Issei's clothes. As the energy abated Issei found himself far more comfortable with the clothing having grown to fit him. Even his tail now came comfortably out of the top of his pants. He still kept it wrapped firmly around his waist though. Issei smiled at Akeno, "Thanks. That is so much better. They were so tight and uncomfortable. I thought I might tear through them." he said light group all chuckled and giggled at his comment.

As all their laughter died down, Rias indicated for everyone to follow her. She held her left palm flat and parallel with the ground. As she did so she mumbled a few words that Issei didn't catch and a small Gremory house symbol appeared in her hand. The stalk of the rose bobbing to and fro. Issei gathered what this was immediately. It was a compass and he could tell the stalk was leading the way to their target. That was a useful trick and it would be one he would definitely have to learn from her.

Everyone was silent as they walked through the industrial complex. The buildings all appeared to have once been part of the auto mobile industry. That told Issei that they were in the abandoned industrial complex to the west of Kuoh Town. His father had been a floor manager for one of the companies here before they became insolvent. Fortunately he had been able to secure another position with a company that bought out part of the one he originally worked for. After less then fifteen minutes of walking they came to an old Toyota industries warehouse. Rias motioned for everyone to come in close together. "Alright everyone," she began in a whispered tone, "Inside here is the rogue devil. Issei would you rather be paired with Akeno or Koneko for this fight. Both are powerful and will ensure that you are safe so you can focus on showing us your fighting skills." Rias asked with a sincere tone to her whispers.

Issei looked at her and shook his head. "No thanks. I will be fine alone. You can all just hang back and watch the fun." A cocky tone came to his low voice as his Saiyan blood began to become excited at the prospect of a good fight.

Rias looked at him disapprovingly, "I don't want you to be killed Issei. Both Akeno and Koneko are skilled in battle and you may need their help." her whispers taking on a commanding tone. Both the referred to girls stood silently but it was obvious that they both felt a little rejected at his dismissal of their strength.

"Nah it really is ok Rias," Issei began, "This is my trial after all right. I mean if I am about to die jump in by all means. But I think I will leave you all pleasantly surprised." Confidence dripped from his voice as he spoke. He knew he could do this. He had fought off a fallen angel when he was weak. Now he could run in heavy armour as if it were child's play and lift boulders that weighed more then he did. Probably up to twice his body weight. Not to mention his ability to produce his pure Ki as a weapon. He hadn't practised it but was positive that he could do it again. Rias looked as if she was going to continue arguing but Koneko whispered something into her ear. She paused with a contemplative expression before nodding to Issei and waving her hand for him to enter the building.

A boastful smile spread across Issei's face as he stood and approached the large industrial doors that would usually be operated by hydraulics. The girls were unsure why he would be approaching them. They would most definitely be rusted shut and heavy beyond belief. He would need to find a window to climb in or something similar. Issei reached the door, with no visible handle present, he simply gripped onto the corrugated steel and with minimal effort, threw the door open. A great screeching squealing sound echoed through the air as it slid down its rails at a pace faster then it ever had before. The rust that had bound it disintegrating under the force of the violent opening. To say the girls were impressed was a bit of an understatement and Rias thought to herself 'Super strength … check'.

Issei walked casually into the spacious warehouse ground floor. Old conveyor belts led to machines that had either collapsed to ruin or been removed on the decommissioning of the factory. Very little filled the area. A small stairway led to a pair of offices on the second floor. Issei stood in the light that flooded the room through the entrance he had opened. A shuffling noise reached his ears and Issei turned to his right. A man of sorts came into his view. The left hand side of the man's body was normal. But the right was mutated beyond belief. He skin looking burnt, blistered and melted. The whole side of the body moved as if it was gelatinous and non soluble. A deformed wing sprouted from his right shoulder blade. His eyes a pale pink colour with no iris visible. All of his skin on both sides of his body was covered in partially healed scratches and bites and was the colour of spoilt milk. The devil opened its mouth and unleashed a horrendous sound. Issei had no words to describe how disgusting the noise was only to say that it was enhanced by the disgusting state of the devil itself. The pitiful creature rushed toward Issei, clearly intent on making him the next meal it would have.

Rias watched as the creature barrelled at Issei. He wasn't moving. Was he frozen in fear? She was going to order someone to help but the creatures deformed right hand shot out at Issei like elastic putty. However just as it looked as if it would make contact with the stoic boy, Issei casually ducked to the right and stepped out of the way. His movements looked lazy and yet happened so fast. Just like in the fight against the fallen angel. Rias decided to allow Issei to have this fight if he could handle it. Issei watched as the creature's arm went over him. To his perception it was all happening incredibly slowly. He stood up and as the creature's momentum brought it in line with Issei, he raised a knee swiftly into its stomach. Blood and spittle shot from the devils mouth. The creature's disadvantage was enhanced as the force of the hit and the forward momentum of the charge caused the creature's feet to leave the ground. Issei reached out with both his hands and grabbed a firm hold onto the creature by the midriff and armpit in a smooth motion that lifted it above his head. He squat slightly prior to leaping sharply into the air. He could feel the beast twist and squirm to strike him but at the apex of his jump almost reaching to the third story level of the building, Issei threw the creature directly down below him toward the hard concrete ground.

Blood splattered all across the ground as the devil struck. A gurgling sound coming from its deformed mouth. Issei landed nimbly beside it. The beast pushed itself into a crawling position. Issei merely watched as it slowly got to its feet. The logical part of his mind said to end the fight but the primal Saiyan side was enjoying this far too much. The creature clearly had broken ribs. They had burst from the impact of the landing and the right forearm had broken with part of the bone protruding through its skin spilling blood all over the floor. Once again the beast threw its extendible gelatinous arm toward Issei, the hand clawed most likely to rake across him in a form of slash. As before time slowed as the appendage approached, ripping through the air toward him and Issei stepped into the creatures guard. With its defence negated he quickly closed the distance between the two. His right fist sinking into the devils stomach with an uppercut. His left fist following up with a straight cross into the right side of the creatures face. As Issei brought his left hand back for another strike he felt the pain of claws digging into his back. The creature's right claw had twisted around in an inhumane fashion and driven its talons into his back.

Issei grimaced at the pain and grabbed the gelatinous hand in an over grasp fashion with his left hand. He focused into himself and collected Ki in his hand. He released the build up of energy which resulted in blood and bile spraying in arcs throughout the room as the Ki released its brilliant flash of light. The extendible arm having been severed above the elbow. The devil staggered back and its talons fell away from the flesh of Issei's back to the floor. The creature howled in bouts of pain. It's left arm broken, right removed violently. Ribs broken and jaw shattered. Issei pounced and struck a right jab followed by a powerful straight kick from his left leg. The devil was launched off the ground and collapsed a few dozen feet away in a pitiful heap still mewling and screaming. Issei approached the wretched pile and saw that it had landed in the area of the factory that it had been using as a main nest so to speak. Half eaten human bodies and bones lay around. The victims and food of the creature. Issei felt vomit threaten to come up at such a disgusting sight. He raised both hands up with his arms extended and the right palm over the left. He concentrated and a raging ball of white blue Ki formed in his palm. The energy flared out wildly and threw light and shadows all over the dark areas of the building. He allowed the ball to build up to the size of a soccer ball before releasing it. As it struck its target an explosion erupted. The devil and all the corpses that had fallen victim to it were disintegrated along with a large portion of the concrete flooring and part of the adjacent wall. His task complete Issei turned and walked toward the outside world.

The girls stood in the doorway Issei had opened and watched as he effortlessly demolished the rogue devil. It wasn't an immensely powerful beast. Its mindless state having diminished a lot of the power that it may have been able to wield but it was still both awe inspiring and scary to see such a junior member of the peerage fight so effortlessly. Rias had gasped as the talons of the devil raked into Issei's back. But what shocked Koneko and Akeno was the use of his Ki. They had not seen him fight against Yuuma. To see it disintegrate and sever limbs so easily was incredible. As Issei finished the fight Akeno turned to Rias. "His Ki could be as powerful as your destruction magic." her voice a mixture of awe and disbelief. Rias didn't answer her and didn't have to as Issei approached. The cocky grin still plain across his face. "Well that's done." he stated in a carefree manner. He was trying his best to suppress the pain in his back. The talons had dug into his skin quite deeply and blood oozed into his now ruined uniform.

"Yes, very well done." Rias replied. "You definitely were right to not need assistance." she continued. She was keeping her voice level. Inside however she was freaking out a bit at the level of power her had shown. Koneko looked at Issei and in a plain voice spoke loudly to the group. "He is injured. I can smell the blood coming from his body." she spoke in a flat voice as if she was stating simple facts.

Akeno moved around and caught sight of Issei's back letting out a short gasp causing the other two girls to move around him. "It's not so bad." he began but Rias ordered him to stay still in a sharp tone. Issei did as he was told allowing both Rias and Akeno inspected the wounds. Before Issei could make a suggestion the Gremory crest appeared beneath them and the world flickered. They were back in the clubroom.

"Lay down on a couch." Rias commanded.

"It's really alright. I'll heal. I heal pretty quick ya know." Issei retorted in a voice that he hoped would sound stoic but even he could hear the pain in his tone. Looking over, his eyes caught hold of Rias' face and the look she held said that there was no arguing. Issei did as he was told and lay on the couch. His stomach to the material and face pushed to the side with his back up most for whatever care was to come.

Rias approached and created a tiny bead of magic that she swept across his clothes. The blazer and shirt he had been wearing vanished from his body and reappeared in a pile on the coffee table. His back had been raked by four long, deep slashes. The left hand central one appeared the deepest. If she had suffered these wounds she would have been screaming fowl murder. Either Issei could take a lot of pain, couldn't feel the wounds or was putting on a brave face. Rias wasn't sure which. As she examined the wounds she couldn't help but notice that his back and arms were a lot more muscular then she had realised. The muscles looked almost as if they had been chiselled out of marble. Like the statue of an ancient Greek or Norse god. The way she expected them to look on Hercules or Thor. Rias felt Akeno lean in next to her and looking at her best friend, she saw the lewd look on Akeno's face. She was admiring Issei's body too.

"Can you repair his clothes?" she asked Akeno as a way to move her away from Issei. She wasn't sure why but she felt slightly uncomfortable with Akeno looking at him that way, was it jealousy? Or envy? Akeno smirked at her and released magic to repair the clothes without ever letting her eyes leave his body. The smirk of desire on her face said it all, if you can look at him then so can I. Rias rolled her eyes and got to work summoning ointments and bandages from the medical kit that sat in the bottom draw of her desk. As the items came over she applied them to Issei's skin. He never made a peep even as the ointment was smeared across the still open wounds. Once he was fully bandaged Issei sat up into a seating position and both girls felt scarlet grace their face. His torso and abdominal muscles were just as well defined as his back and arms.

Issei felt awkward with the girls around him. Both Akeno and Rias looked at him sheepishly as they stood before him and even Koneko didn't meet his eye contact from her position on one of the adjacent couches. Issei grabbed his now repaired and blood free clothes and dressed himself. Moving with the bandages on caused pain to shoot through his body. As he covered himself up the girls seemed to relax into a more natural posture and Issei rose to his feet. "Well I better be getting home." he said the words toward everyone. It was not yet six but he felt like he should be leaving for home anyway. "Oh I will take you." Rias stated quickly. All eyes turned on her and she stammered for a second before continuing. "You are injured and as a member of my peerage it is my responsibility to make sure you get home safely." her voice sounding uncertain as she spoke. Issei could swear he heard Akeno make a sound as if she didn't believe Rias however before anyone could interject the Gremory crest appeared beneath both Issei and Rias. They were gone in a flash. Akeno smirked after her best friend had departed. Was the game on?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - Fallen encounter**

*** 19 Hyoto Lane, Kuoh Town ***  
Rias stood at the front door of a house she had visited only once before. This time however she did not simply let herself inside. Issei stood beside her. He had unlocked the door but neither had moved inside. A chilly early evening breeze ruffled the plants in the small front yard. It raised goosebumps on Rias' skin and she rubbed her hands against her arms to warm them while taking the biting chill off. Issei watched her hands move along her arms from the corner of his eyes. As he opened the front door he stepped inside but held the door open with his body.

"Would you like to come in?" he asked her softly.

Rias nodded, "Yes" she answered. Her voice smooth despite the unease that she felt in her chest. "It is quite cold tonight." she added as she passed him into the small hallway that led to the rest of the house. Issei closed the door and removed his shoes as he spoke to her.

"Yeah, it doesn't feel much like summer tonight." he felt unsure while talking to her. It was stupid. He had spoken easily with her before. Why was it so much harder now?

The pair walked further inside and made their way to the living area. Issei's stomach growled at him. Once again it was demanding the sacrifice of a small kingdoms worth of food to sate it. He sheepishly smirked at the sound.

"I suppose I will have to eat dinner soon." he said the words not particularly to Rias and more just stated him.

"I can cook for you." she spoke up immediately. As she did her face took on a mild blush. "I mean I wouldn't want you to aggravate the injuries to your back. The welfare of my peerage is a top priority of mine after all." her voice wavered, seeming to be trying to justify her reasons to be staying with him and Issei nodded.

Truthfully he didn't want Rias to have to need a reason to spend time with him but the pretext of him requiring care did make things feel a lot more comfortable between the two.

Issei smiled to her and showed her to the kitchen. "Feel free to use whatever you want. My parents eat dinner at work during the week and recently with my appetite having grown so voracious, I have been eating everything." he said to her feeling more comfortable now. "I am just going to have a quick shower. Won't be long." he added as he went off to the bathroom.

Rias was glad that he had left after that last comment. As he mentioned the shower an image of him, more specifically his topless body had flashed through her mind and Rias had been forced to fight off the blush that threatened to overtake her cheeks. She looked around the kitchen and saw everything that would be needed to prepare a meal. She did not cook often as it was something that the staff of her estate took care of, however she quite enjoyed the culinary arts and was a good home style cook. She found chicken breast and pork rashers in his fridge that looked to have been defrosted. It seemed Issei really did make his own food. Rias began grabbing various utensils, vegetables and herbs as she heard the sound of a shower starting from further in the house. She busied herself with cooking to avoid a repeat of her blushing incident.

Issei stood under the warm jets of water as they cascaded over his body. He rolled his shoulders and felt the muscles twinge and pull against the scared and torn skin of where the talons gouged into his flesh. Issei's body was healing quickly but no so quickly as to have already healed the wounds. The water stung as it came into direct contact with the pitted wounds. He moved the shower head so that the water struck his head and shoulder blades and only indirectly washed down his back. That relieved the majority of the pain. He spent close to twenty minutes in the shower. He could have cleaned himself much quicker but he was in no rush. That isn't to say he didn't want to spend time with Rias alone. He just didn't know what to say to her now that they were alone.

Issei turned off the water, grabbed his towel and made his way to his room. Dark, damp patches formed on the carpet as his feet padded along the soft flooring. Issei pulled on the same tracksuit pants and singlet he had worn the night before. He usually avoided wearing the same clothes over again without washing them but these were the only clothes that fit him well as when he had bought them six months ago he had deliberately gotten them a few sizes too big so that they would be baggy. Now they fit snugly. He returned to the kitchen to see Rias finishing up quite the delicious looking meal. Issei's nose told him it was lemon fried rashes and Cajun chicken with herb encrusted vegetables. Issei grabbed the dishes and Rias looked as if she was going to argue. "You cooked, the least I can do is to serve it all up." he said as if the matter was already resolved. As he carried the food to the dining table, he missed the small genuine smile that graced Rias lips briefly.

The two sat down on either side of the cosy table. Rias smelt her food, something she liked to do before starting and looked up to Issei. He sat slightly off centre on his seat allowing his tail to raise up behind him and curl over like a balboa monkey's tail. She saw a ravenous grin spread across his face before he dug into the food with all the subtlety that a Saiyan can ever possess. Rias wasn't as shocked as the first time but it was still a touch disconcerting to watch. She ate her own food and for the next few minutes both ate in silence. Less then two minutes later Rias could see Issei place his cutlery down out of her peripheral vision. As he did he spoke to her. "So I was wondering, your family must be quite well off from what I can gather." he said it as much as a statement as a question.

Rias swallowed her food and placed her own cutlery down before replying. "Yes, my family is a noble household. An apt comparison would be that my father holds a position similar to that of a Duke. Further my brother is the current Lucifer. We also have many business's that are either owned by the family through trusts or invested heavily in by my father. Our main produce is energy as we hold most of the refineries in the underworld." she said all this with her voice as sweet as ever but a matter of fact tone edged its way into her words.

Issei was impressed to say the very least. He had never met a noble before or someone who could claim such input into so many different areas of employment. "That's pretty incredible." he began. "Does that make you a duchess or princess or something?" he asked her slowly.

She giggled at his words, "No silly. I'm an heiress."

Issei looked at her with a neutral face. To him an heiress and princess may as well have been the same thing. Issei opened his mouth but found he had no reply to her statement and so simply moved the conversation along asking her about life as a noble.

The conversation flowed between the two of them for over two hours without either noticing the time. Issei learnt that Rias was the next in line to be the head of the Gremory family as Sirzechs was ineligible as the current Lucifer. She told him of the balance of power in the underworld with the four Lucifers sharing the balance of power. Issei had always been under the impression that there could only ever be one Lucifer but that was proven wrong. Rias also took an interest in Issei's family and he told her about his parents work and how their schedule meant he only really spent time with them on the weekend. He also told her how he was now considering getting a part time job to try and pay for all the extra food he would now need to buy with his drastic change in metabolism. Rias was unhappy with the idea of him having a regular job on top of his duties as a member of her peerage but Issei explained that he didn't want to have to tell his parents why he was needing so much more food or had to replace all of his clothes that now no longer fit him so suddenly. At that last comment Rias jumped to her feet. "I can fix that for you now she stated." he voice chirpy at the prospect of being able to fix part of Issei's reason for employment.

Issei didn't get a chance to reply as she beelined to his bedroom. He followed and watched as she opened his wardrobe and cast a spell of some sort across all the clothing. Issei knew what she was doing though. She was changing the clothes in his cupboard, just as Akeno had done to make his uniform fit him. Now however all his uniforms, formal and casual clothes would fit him properly. He smiled to Rias as she turned back to him. "All done." she stated simply.

Issei scratched the back of his head. "Thanks. You don't know how big a help that really is." he spoke the words genuinely to her. The pair smiled at each other dumbly for a moment before Issei yawned deeply. He felt instantly embarrassed at having done that in front of Rias. Rias laughed however. "Oh look at the time. It is almost eleven." she said as she looked at the digital clock on Issei's study desk.

"Do you want stay?" Issei blurted out. He instantly felt his face burn. Why the damn hell did he let that slip out?

"Oh" Rias replied turning away from him. Inside she felt butterflies dance in her stomach. "Id like that." she replied, with her words coming out quietly, almost a mumble. She turned back to Issei after a moment to avoid him seeing her blush again. Issei was unsure what to say but quickly recovered. "I will sleep on the couch. You can have my bed," he offered genuinely. He wanted to move away before his nerves got the better of him. Rias shook her head. "No I can't drive you from your own bed. It's definitely not right." she argued back in a sincere voice.

"It's fine. The couch folds out into a bed. I sleep out there when it gets too hot in here as the air flow can be kinda stuffy in here." he explained to her. After a bit of to and fro between the two, Rias agreed to Issei giving her his bed and they said goodnight to each other before going their separate ways. Issei lay on the fold out couch. His tail tucked under the cushions so that there was no threat of his parents accidentally seeing it when they came home. If they came home tonight. Issei had gotten a blanket before settling down. He lay topless underneath it as that was how he liked to sleep. A smile crossed his lips before he closed his eyes. Who would have thought Rias Gremory would be sleeping in his house alone with him. Albeit in different rooms.

Rias lay awake for over an hour. Issei made a strange feeling build up inside her. She had never felt it before. She had felt flutters for someone else before but never so intense like this. It was a hot burning feeling that warmed her up entirely. But at the same time he made her feel calm and secure. All her worries flashed away when they spoke. It made no sense. They had only known each other for less then a week. Could feelings begin that fast. Rias bit her lower lip and chewed it lightly as she decided what she would do.

She climbed from his bed. She no longer wore her school uniform. She had magically replaced it with a turquoise light nightie. The material flowing down her body. She moved over and opened the door to the rest of the building. Her devil eyes gave her perfect vision in the dark and so she wouldn't have to turn any lights on in the dark house. Rias soon found the extended couch with Issei asleep on it. The couch had extended into almost a double bed. Issei lay on his side facing into the centre of the bed but kept his body to the right side. Again Rias paused. Should she do this? Would it freak him out? She took a deep breathe and slipped onto the mattress next to him on the left hand side and lay so that she was facing him. She closed her eyes and smiled contently as she pulled the excess blanket around herself and placed a hand on his bare chest before falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.

*** Seaside cliffs, Issei's Mindscape ***  
Thick perspiration dripped from Issei's brow and pooled in the bottom of his helmet and neck guard. He was once again kitted out in the armour Ddraig had conjured for him. Additional straps hung from his gauntlets and boots with moderately sized sacks attached to the end of them. A sturdy backpacked was strapped to the back of his armour as well. Each sack currently contained three iron plates. The plates that were hanging from his arms and legs were five kilograms each. The ones in his backpack weighed ten kilograms each.

Currently Issei was half was up the three hundred metre seaside cliff face. The seas swelled and smashed against the rocks below him as his body burnt. Each thrust of a limb or pull of a muscle caused a burn deep within himself that Issei relished. Ddraig was curled up at the top of the cliff. The dragon had accompanied Issei here for his training but saw no reason to actually exert himself. Issei reached the top of the cliff and pulled himself over the ledge. He stood on shaky legs and cracked his neck. "More please." he spoke through heaving breathes to Ddraig. The dragon's eyes glowed and another set of iron plates added themselves to the sacks and backpack Issei wore. The additional thirty kilograms threatened to pull him down into the dirt. Issei started jogging down the small track that led to the beach. From there he would run back along the beach to the base of the cliff and climb back to the top before adding another set of weights and doing it all over again. It was a brutal workout and now in the fifth round Issei was exhausted. But that wasn't going to stop him. He was loving it.

Rias opened her eyes to the sounds of seagulls calling to each other. She looked up and saw an open sky. Thick white puffy clouds floated along and the bird she had heard circled and flew this way and then another. This was not what Rias had expected to see when she woke up. She stood up and found herself on a grassy hill. The sea stretched out before her. She looked to her left and saw a track leading down to a beach. The waves far out from the sand banks indicating a low tide. She looked to her right and froze. To her right was a cliff, the grass turning to dirt and rocks a few metres before the edge. But lazily sprawled across those rocks was a dragon. A giant red dragon of monumental size.

So far the dragon seemed to have no interest in Rias, its gaze was firmly focused on something beyond the cliff. That didn't really matter to Rias though. If the dragon turned to her, he may very well consider her either a threat or food. Probably the latter. She had no interest in being the latter.

Rias concentrated on her magic and summoned a Gremory portal to take her home. Or she would have but it didn't come. She tried again and then a third and fourth time. Still nothing. Rias huffed quietly and started to fret. If she couldn't use magic how would she get out of here? More importantly how did she get here? Was Issei ok?

Her worries were cut short when a voice spoke. "**Come over here little devil. Don't worry. You are perfectly safe.**"

Rias looked to the voice and saw the dragon staring directly at her. She felt fear rise up inside of her but she didn't want to falter before the titanic beast. If Rias couldn't use magic then she was defenceless against the dragon. She could try to spread her wings and fly but even if they summoned correctly she could never out fly a dragon. She set a determined and hopefully brave look to her face and approached the dragon. As she got close, the dragon turned from her and went back to looking over the cliff face. "**So you are the one who saved Issei.**" he stated in his guttural voice.

Did he say Issei? Rias wasn't sure what to make of that and a suspicion was growing in her. "Where is Issei?" she asked in a voice that was not as bold as she would have wanted it to be. The dragon dipped his head toward over the cliff and Rias looked. She could honestly say she did not expect to see what she saw. A man in full armour of blazing red was climbing up the cliff. Ropes of some sort with sacks hung off the man and Rias could tell that the things he carried were very heavy. Rias watched as the man climbed. He would reach the summit soon. Rias knew it was Issei, something told her the man in the armour was him. If that was Issei then the dragon would be. She turned to the dragon. "Are you the red dragon emperor, Ddraig?" she asked in a respectful tone.

The dragon nodded his head and smiled at her. "**It is a pleasure to meet you Rias Gremory.**" his voice friendly yet rough. A scrapping noise stole Rias' attention and she turned back to watch an armoured gauntlet grip onto the rocks and pull an armoured body up along with its heavy load. As the figure stood up he spoke two simple words. "More please." great heaves of breathe coming out before, after and between the words. Ddraig nodded but as the figured went to move he stopped.

Issei was shocked indeed. Rias stood before him. She was standing right next to Ddraig and wearing a night gown of a light flowing material in the colour of turquoise. Issei dropped the weights from his hands and pulled the helmet from his head. His body relishing the clean, crisp air on his face and the clear breathes he could take in. "Rias?" he asked. "What are you doing here in my mind?" the words plain and filled with confusion.

"This is your mind?" Rias slowly said aloud. More a statement then a question per say.

Issei spent the next quarter of an hour explaining his mindscape to her, how he had created the area from the nothingness using his Ki and how the armour he trained with and weights he carried had been created by Ddraig. The dragon added in points when Issei's own explanations were lacking in an area. Rias nodded thoughtfully and slowly as she finished listening to the explanation.

"So that is why I couldn't use my magic here." she inquired.

"Actually that was my doing." Ddraig clarified. "**I felt the connection to the Shoki in Issei's mind as you attempted to call forth magic and stopped it. I was not aware that you were the one doing it and simply barred the magic for Issei's protection should you have been a hostile entity.**" Ddraig's voice took on a protective quality as he spoke of defending the young Saiyan. Although he had resided in the warrior's body for the past 15 years, he had only truly met Issei in the last week. In that time he had grown to like the boy. His resilience, strength and courage spoke to the dragon and he was not inclined to let anything happen to his favoured host.

"Well that clears that up, but how did you get here?" Issei asked of Rias.

Rias explained how she had struggled to sleep and then joined him on the extendible couch and lay a hand on his body before going to sleep. She had already put the pieces together herself and realised that the physical contact they shared along with the relationship of King Piece to subordinate pieces is what had allowed Rias to enter the mindscape. It was probably Issei's potent Ki reserves that had made the transition happen without Rias' input. Issei tried his hardest but despite that all he really heard was that she was sleeping next to him. The thought invading his mind and planting an image of her body in that night gown next to him. A blush took to his face and Rias saw it. She knew where that redness had come from and a matching crimson graced hers. Issei decided to change the topic and informed the pair that he would be resuming his training however Ddraig shook his head and stopped him.

"**I believe your body has had enough for now. Strong you most definitely are but you are seconds from collapse if you continue and even you can over do it. I think a different training is in order.**"

Issei accepted the words of the dragon. He did feel shattered beyond belief and hadn't been sure that he would have made it back up the cliff with yet another set of weights added to his load. Ddraig's eyes glowed and the straps, sacks and weights vanished from Issei and the beach below. The armour remained as Issei had no intention of removing the heavy metal. Every second he wore it strengthen him and he would not waste that. "What training will I be conducting?" he asked Ddraig.

The dragon turned to his body so that he could address both Rias and Issei equally. His voice once again resumed the air of the wise and proud sage as he spoke to the two teenagers as if they were his students. "**I believe Rias will be able to help you learn to control your Ki properly. At the moment you can only create balls of raw and unrefined energy. Simple masses of swirling Shoki and Genki with barely the right control of Yuki amongst them. While powerful, if proper control and technique was applied you could refine your Yuki and form the pure Ki into a proper source of power that could be used in an absolute magnitude of ways.**"

Rias agreed with what Ddraig had said and stated that she was more then happy to help Issei learn to control his Ki in the ways that she learnt to control her destruction magic. The pair moved away from Ddraig and found a patch of open grass that was both comfortable and appropriately spacious for their activities. With her magic re-enabled, Rias began by changing her clothes into something more practical. A plaid skirt with dark leggings, cream blouse and red jacket that she left open. He hair tied up in a yellow bow. Both her and Issei sat cross legged and Rias began to instruct him on controlling his inner flow of energy. She started by having him only produce a minuet quantity of energy. It appeared in the palm of his left hand and raged as it had always done. Rias explained that with her magic, the energy needed to be focused and refined so that it would become stable and properly manipulatable. She demonstrated by creating an uncontrolled ball of destruction energy and then focusing the energy into a refined form. As she worked the ball went from a swirling unpredictable mass of purple, black and red energies and became a solid 'baseball' like shape of the same energies. It pulsed now in a slow rhythmic form with an almost calm intent. Issei was impressed by how easily she achieved the refined energy. Rias smiled as she looked at Issei's look of awe at her power. It made her feel good to have impressed him with her skills. "I don't see any reason why you wouldn't be able to apply the same technique to control your Ki. Mine is made from manipulating ether through my Shoki. Yours is both Shoki and Genki manipulated through Yuki. The process should be the same." she said in that sweet voice that was music to Issei's ears.

Issei nodded with a look of determination that only a Saiyan can get at the prospect of training. Or eating for that matter. Issei looked at the tiny ball of Ki still raging in his palm. It was perhaps the size of his thumb. He focused on the Ki, willing it to bend to his desires. Time passed, five minutes, ten minutes, and then fifteen minutes. Neither Issei nor Rias spoke or moved and the Ki changed in no noticeable way. The efforts of manipulating the Ki was mentally exhausting to Issei. He was having to dig into his Ki pool to keep the small mass in his hands and summon other threads of Ki to focus on manipulating it. After the first hour of no success he placed his second hand on the other side of the Ki and focused the Ki between his palms as if he was going to clap them together and squash the ball of white blue light. It was slow work but slowly the Ki changed shape. The tendrils of renegade power slowly receded and the mass became more spherical. A grin took to Issei's face as he saw the progress he was making but that grin was enough to break his concentration and the Ki jumped in size to as big as his palm and resumed the undisciplined raging state that it previously upheld. Issei cursed his own wandering mind and fought against the much larger mass with his willpower and focus. This was his energy and it would bend to his will. Unfortunately he was becoming exhausted and it appeared the energy had won this round. Issei closed his hands around the Ki and reabsorbed it into himself. He collapsed onto his back and splayed out exhausted.

Rias moved over and lay down on her back beside him looking up into the sky. "That was a really good first effort. It took me absolutely ages to learn to control my magic. The same with Akeno." Rias said to Issei. She didn't want him to be disheartened. Her worry was for naught though as Issei turned and smiled to her.

"Thanks. I know I will get it eventually. Just have to practice." he said to her with his goofy grin. The pair lay next to each other contently and talked about nothing of any real consequence. Food they liked. Music they listened to. Things that interested them. Rias asked if they were awake or asleep here and Issei explained that she wound be completely refreshed when she awoke. Rias was thankful for that as she had worried that she would awaken as if she hadn't slept. It would be Saturday and she hadn't liked the idea of being exhausted on her weekend. Issei told her he was going to collapse the mindscape and return them to their bodies. He instructed Rias to hold onto his hand and to close her eyes. She did exactly as he said. Within less than a minute she felt as if she was falling through the ground and then she was asleep once again.

The pair awoke facing each other. As luck would have it they were face to face on the couch. Morning sun broke through the blinds of Issei's living room and created a soft light in the room. They had no way to be sure of the time but Issei knew it would be at least seven. On the weekend his parents liked to sleep in if they had come home the night before. Both teens smiled to each other and fought the urge to blush. A thought entered Issei's mind and he struggled not to panic with it. What if his parents had seen him sleeping with Rias? He dismissed the thought. If they had seen them, then surely his mother would have woken them both to scream bloody murder at him. Rias stretched her body and Issei sat up. He was still topless and Rias found herself fighting off the urge to stare at his chiselled body. His tail came out of it's hiding place as he shifted his body toward the edge of the couch and tickled Rias face. She giggled at the soft touch and Issei looked back to her. He saw the merry look on her face and twitched his tail to cause it to tickle her more. His tail darting around her face tickling the soft areas of her neck, under the jaw and anywhere that would get laughter. The game continued until Rias rolled away and flopped onto the floor of the room having come off the makeshift bed. The pair burst into deep laughter at that. It took a moment to control themselves but once they did Issei returned the couch to its seating form and took the blanket to be washed. Rias watched him leave with a content grin to her face before becoming embarrassed at standing in just her nightgown now that day light illuminated the room. She summoned a fraction of her power and changed her clothes into the outfit she had worn whilst teaching Issei in his mind. With that done she sat on the couch and awaited Issei's return.

Issei had taken the blanket to the laundry before going to his bedroom to find a shirt. He didn't mind being topless but he wanted to be a bit more dignified around Rias. Throwing on a comfortable grey 'Echo' shirt he wrapped his tail around his waist and went back out to her. He found her sitting on the couch. "Are you going to stay for breakfast?" he asked her. She shook her head and Issei was disappointed. Rias saw his look and clarified. "I always eat breakfast on the weekend with my brother and his wife. It is a tradition of ours." she truly didn't want to see him disappointed.

Issei understood having a cherished tradition with a family member. It was like how his mother enjoyed cooking breakfast for the family when she could. "You seem to be healed up nicely so I will see you tomorrow for club activities." Rias said in a chirpy voice to Issei.

"Of course" he replied to her with a soft smile.

At that the symbol of house Gremory appeared beneath Rias and she vanished from the building and back to hell. Issei made himself breakfast and then went to his bedroom so that he could do all the homework that had been assigned him by his teachers throughout the last few days. He was less then halfway through when his parents returned home. They apologised for having had to work late the night before and Issei told them he completely understood. After completing the homework Issei spent the rest of the day with his parents. They chatted and played cards. Issei was paranoid that they would notice his tail. His father did make a comment about him being bigger but Issei was able to play it off by saying he was using the school gym everyday and had recently undergone a growth spurt. The answer satisfied his father who commented that it was good that his son was taking care of his body as well as doing well with his studies. His father believed that someone should have the balance of both a healthy mind and body to be happy in life. The family had a delicious dinner cooked by Issei's mother with his help. Unfortunately the portions although big did not fill his unquenchable appetite and after his parents had gone to bed Issei found himself raiding the fridge for left overs and a few turkey sandwiches.

Stomach now appeased Issei went to bed and resumed his training. He had decided to split his training time in half. His first half was spent continuing his climb up the cliff face. Tonight he was able to achieve seven loads of weights before being unable to continue. From there he removed the weights but kept the armour on and practised controlling his Ki as Rias had taught him. By the end of his time in his mind Issei was still unable to fully control the Ki into a refined orb but he was able to stop it from growing uncontrolled or throwing out excess tendrils of energy. He understood that his would be something that would take time and each achievement was a crucial win in learning to master the various aspects of his Ki.

Issei awoke Sunday morning and ate breakfast with his family. He then showered and dressed in loose fitting black jeans, a white shirt and a plain orange jacket. With that done he left for the Occult Research Club. He had told his parents that he was now in a club but for obvious reasons he didn't elaborate.

*** Occult Research Club, Kuoh Academy *****  
**Issei entered the clubhouse with a thin sweat to his body. He had ran over from his home. As he ran he realised that he was running at a speed that would have put the track and field team to shame and he was barely exerting himself. He was curious to know just how fast he could go and resolved to perform sprint training that night. Inside the club the other members sat and chatted amongst each other. Kiba greeted Issei first with a friendly smile. Issei returned the greeting and nodded to Koneko who inclined her head to him. Issei had barely taken a step further in when a mass hugged itself into him. He looked down and saw Akeno's smiling face close to his and her very womanly body pressed against him. "Hi Issei." she said dragging his name out in a seductive manner, as she did her body pressed further against him. Issei felt his mouth dry up partial as he looked at the gorgeous young woman pressing herself to him.

"Hey Akeno." Issei was able to get out in an almost hoarse manner before he would lose the ability to speak. Kiba and Koneko laughed under their breath in the background at Issei's expense. Akeno dragged Issei over to a couch and sat him down. She took a seat right next to him and began quizzing him about his Friday night with Rias. Issei felt uncomfortable explaining everything to the devil girl but she kept up her efforts and he told her parts of what had happened. He deliberating omitted that she had slept at his place or that she had visited his mind. It seemed Akeno was going to ask him further questions when Rias appeared in the room via her teleportation. Issei had been saved it seemed.

Rias greeted everyone, her eye twitching just ever so slightly at how close Akeno and Issei sat next to each other. No doubt Akeno had been her usual self. "I have had a thought for an activity that we can do today." she directed toward her whole peerage. Everyone in the room gave her their undivided attention. "I have a few more hunts that I am clarifying for you to do Issei but I was thinking that you and Koneko could spar while you wait." her voice was authoritarian. The voice of a natural leader.

Issei was definitely interested in sparring with a partner but he feared he may hurt Koneko. The small girl looked over to Issei and before he could speak up she said, "Alright I will train with him but I can't promise I won't break our newest member." her voice a clear challenge to Issei.

Issei looked at her and grinned. His Saiyan blood would never let him back down from a challenge that clear. Issei stood up immediately receiving a disappointed whine from Akeno. It caused him to blush ever so slightly but he followed Koneko as she led the way outside. The other members of the peerage following behind them. The Occult Research Club was the only school club to conduct activities on Sunday's. The others all used the school facilities on Saturday mornings. This meant that the emptiness of the school as well as the thick wooded area to the rear of the school which the club building was tucked away in gave Rias' group a fair degree of privacy with which to practice their skills. That being said Rias summoned and placed out wards that would cause anyone without magical talent approaching to forget why they were moving toward the club area and instead create a craving to go eat a meal at their favourite restaurant. It was a non-invasive way of adding an extra layer of privacy to the activities of the club.

Kiba moved away from the group and sat by a thick oak tree. He adopted a relaxed meditative stance with his eyes partially closed. Issei watched him as Koneko warmed up on the large dirt patch that they would spar on. Swords began to rise from the ground and float around Kiba parrying and slashing at each other. Kiba's clear control of the swords via his mental focus greatly impressed Issei.

Issei then glanced over to Akeno and Rias. The two glamorous girls stood roughly twenty paces apart and began to fire small bursts of magic at each other. It was clear that they were only warming up their own abilities before beginning a duel of their own.

Issei conducted a few quick stretches of his own and then adopted a relaxed stance. Koneko raised an eyebrow at him and dropped into her own fighting stance. As Issei had never received any formal martial arts training he was unsure if the stance was formed correctly or not and simply watched Koneko from his relaxed position. His confidence told him that he would be able to handle anything she sent his way with little difficulty. The small girl began to move and circle around Issei. Never letting her feet cross over the other. Issei simply turned his body to watch her. As Issei shifted his left leg to keep her squarely in his vision a blur moved toward him and a fist struck his right cheek and caused him to stagger off balance further. The blow caught him completely off guard. Even his enhanced reflexes hadn't registered it. There was no time to ponder things though as a straight punch ploughed into his stomach and Issei felt himself thrown back and he crashed into the dirt on his back. He looked up to see Koneko where he had just stood. Still in her low stance, fists up in a frontal guard. A broad smile played across her face. Issei knew what she was thinking, that he wouldn't underestimate her again. She was right to think that. She was fast and strong. A broad grin broke Issei's face, this was brilliant. He pushed his arms under himself and launched his body into the air with a back flip. As he landed on the balls of his feet he broke into a sprint at Koneko. He balled his right fist and threw it at her face. He caught nothing but air as she bobbed under his arm. Koneko drove her left elbow into his ribs and caught his outstretched armpit with her right arm. A short roll of her body and shoulders later caused Issei to be thrown over her and sprawled out onto the dirt.

She was good. Issei had no idea how strong or fast she was. She may have exceeded him in both regards and with her obvious training in martial arts this would be a difficult fight to win. Issei would have to be smart. First he would have to learn more about her fighting style. That would mean attacking more. Issei rolled to his right and sprung back to his feet. Koneko was kind enough not to attack him whilst he was down. Perhaps she didn't want to end up in a grapple. Issei rushed back at her. This time he fainted to the right at the last moment and threw a hard knee at her. His knee stuck against her forearm. Koneko had turned into his strike and blocked it. The force still drove her slightly backward but put her at no disadvantage. Issei dropped the leg and was forced to block a right hook. As he raised his own left arm to catch the fist his body was left open and Koneko took advantage with a quick series of three jabs to Issei's left shoulder socket. The muscular joint strained under the harsh blows. He retaliated with a right uppercut of his own. The strike met never anything but air again as Koneko leapt into the air using her right fist held still held by Issei as a pivot. As she went over him Koneko drove her left fist into his shoulder socket again driving the arm backward at an uncomfortable angle. Completing her flip she sprung toward him as her feet met the ground and drove both knees into the same socket. Issei resisted the urge to scream out as he was driven into the ground. Koneko had completely dislocated his shoulder joint. Nothing was broken or torn but the joint had been utterly dislodged. Issei's had dropped from Koneko's fist. The strength evaporated from his arm. Add nimble to her list of fighting characteristics.

Issei grabbed his arm and popped the arm back into place. A sharp drive of pain confirming the correct placement of the arm. Issei rolled onto his back and looked at Koneko. She was still standing defensively but a confident smirk covered her face. Time for Issei to go on the offensive again. He rolled his arms under himself. His left screaming in pain at the movement. It would stop soon. Issei curled his midsection and pushed himself airborne toward Koneko like a cannon ball fired from the ground. The look on her face said she hadn't expected that and Issei thrust his legs out toward her in a rudimentary rabbit kick. The kicks struck and it was the small girls turn to be thrown to the ground. Momentum kept Issei moving and he rolled his body to land on all fours. Koneko was already on her feet and Issei sprung at her. He threw a left jab. She dodged it. He followed with a right cross. Her left forearm blocked it. A right jab came toward his head. His left hand glanced it away. He had successfully blocked her. He swung the arm in from the block and bent it so that the elbow would crash into Koneko's face. She dropped her body and dodged his arm. Issei's momentum took him over her and Koneko struck his ribs hard causing him to lose balance. She then swung a leg out and tripped him into the dirt.

The pair sparred for over two hours. Issei found that Koneko was incredibly talented. Her strength and speed rivalled his. It seemed that physically they were both equal but there was one crucial area where Issei's Saiyan nature gave him a clear advantage. Stamina. Koneko was tiring at a much faster rate than Issei. As the duel went on she found herself in the dirt more and more often. Issei was able to learn some of the basic patterns to her movement and had even begun to predict some of her attacks. The pair would probably have never stopped fighting if Rias hadn't interrupted the fight. Issei had just thrown Koneko to the ground. Both their bodies were sporting a series of rather nasty bruises. But nothing that wouldn't heal easily. Koneko had climbed back to her feet and gone to charge the boy when Rias had flown between them with her wigs out and a ball of energy pointed at the pair. "Enough." she stated. "I have let you two beat the hell out of each other for long enough. I am glad you are both improving but if you continue then someone might end up needing proper medical care." she said the words with an authoritative tone that told both warriors that arguing was total folly. Both Issei and Koneko groaned and pouted at having their duel stopped. Akeno laughed at their synchronised response.

Everyone returned inside and found a large spread of food laid out for them. "I asked for your appetite to be accounted for." Rias informed Issei. The group sat and began eating. Issei wolfed down his share of food before he began bombarding Koneko with questions about her techniques and training. She answered his questions openly and with detail. It seemed that the spar had done well in opening her up to him. Koneko explained some of the basic holds, stances, strikes and guards that she used. Issei stood and adopted the positions as she explained them. Koneko moved around him and corrected his body. Feet and arm placement. Hip extension. Knee and elbow angle. These were just a few of the points she corrected him on. As they finished Issei turned to her with a broad smile across his face. "Thanks Koneko, I feel much more prepared now that I have had that spar with you and the techniques you showed me. I promise I will practice them all." he said to her with a voice that spoke of genuine happiness. Koneko let a small smile grace her lips. "You're welcome Issei." she said softly.

Issei felt a finger jab him in his sore shoulder and he turned to have Akeno before him. Everyone had finished lunch and Kiba was getting ready by packing a bag that he would use later for a job. Rias sat at her desk looking at something on an IPad. "You're battle obsessed Issei. Come spend time with me instead." Akeno said to Issei in a sultry tone. Koneko and Rias rolled their eyes at her antics. Issei just felt his temperature rise at the way her words suggested things that he was sure she would insinuate. "We um we can chat sure." he stuttered out. Issei took a seat on the closest couch. Akeno next to him. He noticed that Rias watched the pair from over the top of her IPad. She looked almost jealous. Akeno began asking Issei questions about himself. Surprisingly they were innocent questions. The same sort of things that he had spoken to Rias about. He asked her questions back and found that he had some similar interests as the seductive girl. Before long the other members of the club joined the conversation and Issei enjoyed getting to know all of them. They spoke at lengths about shows they enjoyed watching on Netflix or streaming online. The group had a wide variety of interests. Kiba enjoyed drama series and nature documentaries like David Attenborough. Koneko liked horror shows and American horror story was her favourite. Akeno enjoyed romance and lifetime shows. Her answer was something Issei could have predicted. Rias let the group know that she enjoyed watching anime the most and Issei agreed saying that it was also his favourite thing to watch.

Before long it was approaching time for the group to finish activities for the day. Everyone said their goodbyes and made their separate way to their own places of residence. Issei arrived home and immediately went for a shower. The grime and sweat from the day was starting to make him stink in a rather unpleasant manner. He wore long sleeve clothes to avoid the questions his parents would ask about the many bruises he was now sporting. He ate dinner and returned to his room to rest before he would train with Ddraig. Issei was about to close his eyes when his phone vibrated. He picked it up and swiped the message open.

_The hunts for you have been confirmed. Here are the details of both. Start your search at them. Don't go tonight. Let your body rest first._

A map pin drop of two address's came up. Both were in rural areas outside of Kuoh Town and Issei would only be able to do one a night. He thought for a moment and hoped that whichever one he did second wouldn't be able to hurt an innocent while he dealt with the first. Either way he wouldn't be able to do anything tonight. His body was too sore and worn out to fight effectively.

Issei entered the world in his mind and resumed his training. He augmented the training with practising the techniques he had learnt from Koneko. Ddraig assisted by summoning three long metal poles into existence. The poles floated around Issei and struck out at him. He blocked and parried the strikes. Incorrect form was repaid with a harsh strike from the metal. Even under the armour he wore in his mindscape the blows hurt. By the time Issei was ready to awaken into the physical world, his self in his mind was exhausted. Thankfully the exhaustion of one plane of existence didn't transfer to the other.

*** Wooded area. Six kilometres east of Kuoh Town ***

It was now Wednesday afternoon. Monday Issei had completed classes for the day and then gone to work afterwards. He had tracked down the rogue devil easily. It had been in the form of a half bear creature and whilst it was indeed big, the creature had been almost too easy for Issei to slay. He had learnt from his over confidence of his first hunt to not allow the claws of the beast to make contact with him and ended up killing the beast in less than five minutes. When he had reported his success to Rias she had praised his efforts and wished him luck with the second rogue. Tuesday night Issei had gone hunting for it however he had been unsuccessful in locating the creature. Reports that Rias had forwarded onto Issei stated the creature to be some form of arachnid and therefore Issei had spent his time looking for a large spider of some kind but despite that he had been unable to track down any sign of the beast. In the end he had returned home empty handed and taken his frustration out on his training that night.

Tonight Kiba accompanied Issei. The swordsman was keen to see Issei in action but that wasn't his only reason for tagging along. He was also a skilled tracker and tactician. These skills would make the hunt far more effective. They walked along a rough partially ill kept dirt lane. Rural and farming estates sat either side on large properties but due to the late hour, few lights could be seen coming from the dwellings. Issei had searched this area the night before. They reached the farm that was the address Issei had started at the day before. The one Rias had sent to him in her message.

"This place was completely abandoned yesterday. I couldn't find anything." Issei informed Kiba quietly.

"Let's try again." the knight replied.

Issei nodded and then jumped over the metal gate onto the drive way that led to the dilapidated homestead. Kiba paused every few steps along the track and examined the ground and area for signs that Issei was unaware of. Eventually he stopped and turned halfway up the driveway moving into a field and began walking through the dead crops. He stopped after a few minutes and looked to Issei pointing to the ground. Issei frowned at Kiba not understanding what he meant. Kiba pointed again and mouthed to Issei, "Beneath us."

Issei understood this time and waited patiently as Kiba listened intently. Kiba suddenly darted to the left and Issei felt his reactions take charge as he leapt backward. A pair of large chitinous pincers had erupted from the ground. A sword materialised in Kiba's hands and he swung the blade at the protruding appendages sinking the blade into the closest one. A screech filled the air and a disgusting creature rose from the ground in anger. It was at least seven feet long. Eight legs. A long tail tipped with a pointed barb. Pincers on the end of its human like arms. The face was sort of human. Mandibles clicked in front of the mouth and the eyes were far too large and dome shaped as if looking everywhere. It was a scorpion of some sort. They had found their target. The creature lunged with its tail at Kiba and Issei darted forward. He launched a hard kick into the side of the creature and it was knocked off course. The tail passed to the left of Kiba and he swung his sword upward slicing into the flesh of the tail but unable to sever it. Kiba stepped back out of reach of the pincers and the rogue devil turned to stab at Issei. He charged a blast of unrefined Ki in his right hand and tossed it at the beast. The Ki struck the left pincer and disintegrated a large section of the chitinous armour and natural weapon. The creature charged at him and Issei stepped into the charge ducking under the pincers that went over him as they attempted to grab a hold of and mutilate him. Issei unleashed a volley of punches into the creature's torso, bobbing and twisting to avoid the revolting creature's mandibles as it attempted to bite at him.

Kiba took advantage of the distraction Issei was creating and jumped above the creature coming down with a brutal swing of his blade that severed the beast's tail clean off half way up its length. The devil let out a loud cry and Issei charged another small ball of raw Ki which he forced into the face of the devil. It exploded on impact and blood from the foul creature coated Issei as an eye, cheek and mandible were obliterated. Kiba followed through with strong strikes against the monsters chitinous hide. His sword was barely able to breach the think insectoid plates though. The creature body charged Issei and drove him onto his back. Issei rose his legs and delivered a powerful thrust kick with them to stop the creature getting on top of him. The beast staggered and Issei saw the soft flesh of its underbelly. He rolled backward onto his feet and darted around the creature. His speed was too much for it and the beast lashed out in frustration. As it did, Issei shoulder charged the devil and it was knocked prone onto its side. Kiba didn't need to be told what to do, he pivoted and drove his sword into the exposed flesh. The long blade gutting the creature. Bile, intestines and body fluids poured from the beast and Issei prepared a large Ki attack. He worried about accidentally hitting Kiba and so dove in and onto the creature. Its legs kicking into him. He grabbed a leg with his left arm and tore it from the body as he forced the unrefined Ki ball into the gaping hole of the beast's belly. The Ki exploded and the giant scorpion stopped moving immediately. A large hole blown through its back. Issei climbed back to his feet with the barbed leg of the devil still in his hands. Both the Saiyan warrior and Devil knight approached the head of the creature. Its eyes were darting around. Unable to move or fight back Issei thrust the creature's leg into its head as Kiba did the same with his sword. A final twitch shook through the body of the beast as it died.

The pair left the site of their successful hunt tired but in high spirits. "That was a brilliant move exposing the weak flesh man." Kiba said happily to Issei as the walked down the lane. "Thanks." Issei replied in as jovial a voice as Kiba.

Climbing back over the gate and onto the main track, the two made small talk about the coming week. As Issei was explaining an issue he was having with his maths homework, his instincts flared and he shoved Kiba to the side and dove with him. Less then a millisecond later a spear of light impacted where the two had been. The boys looked up to see a pair of winged individuals floating above them. Issei felt a severe hate rise up inside of himself as he looked at the floating people. Both had large black feathery wings. The one to the left was a man with sharp dark blue eyes and short black hair. He wore a stylish double breasted suit. To his right was Yuuma. She still wore the same revealing and slutty outfit that she had donned when she had first attempted to kill Issei.

"Disgusting. His reflexes are still intact it seems." Yuuma spoke to the other fallen angel with revulsion in her voice.

The boys sprang to their feet and readied themselves.

"Look Raynare." the male fallen angel said with a sneer of derision. "The evil little brats want to play."

At that the pair summoned spears of light and launched them at Kiba and Issei. Kiba sliced through the spear that came toward him and remained unharmed. Issei dodged the spear that arched at him and summoned a sphere of raging Ki. He unleashed the Ki toward the fallen angels who moved to avoid it.

"That is quite the powerful attack. Too bad his aim is so shockingly bad. Does he ever hit anything." the male said in a mocking voice.

Issei watched the pair dodge his attack. They were at least sixty feet up and far too high for him to jump at. He would be unable to fight them here. "What do you want?' Issei yelled at the pair of fallen angels.

"Well I still want to kill you my dear Issei. When I heard you were still alive I knew I had to finish the job. I hate to love a job unfinished." Yuuma or as the other angel had called her Raynare replied with a derisively mocking laugh.

"Fuck you!" Issei yelled and jumped up at her. He may not have been able to reach but the jump made him far closer to unleash a Ki attack. As he reached his apex he threw another blast of Ki at her. She countered with a spear of light but as the Ki reached it the spear was disintegrated and the blast continued toward her. She veered but lost some feathers in the process. As Issei returned to earth he could see the partially healed burns to her lower abdomen that he had caused in their last encounter. Yuuma screamed as her right wing was clipped by the Ki ball moving past but both her and her partner were unprepared for the blast to explode behind them. The blast caused them to be pushed by its force down toward the ground. The fallen angels stopped themselves before impact but were now much closer to Kiba and Issei. Kiba charged toward the male but had to dodge a barrage of light spears that forced him to back peddle. Issei rushed toward Raynare. She attempted to create a light spear but he had already leapt up at her before she could release it. Like lightning his fist connected with her chin sending her careening backward and into the ground.

"Damn it Raynare." the male yelled and threw a spear of light at Issei as he pivoted toward the ground. Issei was unable to dodge it and so struck the spear away with his arm. Coming into contact with the projectile burnt against his skin but it was still launched away from his body. He charged at Raynare as she climbed to her feet but had to dodge another pair of spears fired at him. This caused him to slowdown and Raynare leapt to the sky.

"Dohnaseek. Withdraw. Let us move back to the church for now. They killed the devil we came for anyway and we can deal with these two another time." Raynare yelled sharply toward her partner as she dodged another blast of unrefined Ki that was thrown by Issei.

This time both fallen angels braced for the explosion of the Ki detonating and rose higher into the air. Dohnaseek continued to fire blue spears of light at the boys causing them to be forced into backing away and allowed their two enemies to escape.

As the fallen angels disappeared into the night Kiba turned to Issei. He had fresh cuts to his clothing and skin from the spears of light he had ducked and weaved around in his attempt to close the distance with Dohnaseek. "What the hell just happened?" he asked Issei in a tone of annoyance and disbelief.

"I don't know." Issei replied "But we had best tell Rias immediately."

Kiba nodded and pulled his phone from his pocket. His fingers brushed quickly across the flat surface of the phone as he sent the message before the pair waited patiently for a response. Less then a minute later the Gremory house symbol illuminated the ground near them and Rias appeared along with Akeno and Koneko. The pair approached her and her symbol extended to allow them access. Once everyone was inside they all vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five - Living Conditions**

*** Gremory Mansion, Hell ***

The group appeared in an elaborate entrance hall. The floorspace would have been almost the equivalent of the first floor of Issei's entire house. The walls were built of a fine looking black material. Dark marble or onyx came to mind but Issei was not knowledgeable enough to know what it was exactly. The floors were a beautiful white marble with a crimson swirl dyed into the stone. The effect was stunning. Paints, tapestries and portrait photographs of regal looking devils adorned the walls. Two grand staircases filled the far end and each splayed off in a different direction. One to the west and the other to the east. A dozen doors also led off to different rooms on the ground floor. Issei took it all in with absolute awe. He had never been inside somewhere so elaborate and expensive before. His thoughts were cut short however as a man and woman strolled briskly down the right hand staircase and approached the group.

"Ah you have returned." the man said. He was tall and well built. He wore a very expensive light grey suit. Highlights of silver made the suit pop in the light as he moved. The effect only increased the impression of importance on the man. He had crimson hair and aqua eyes which allowed Issei to immediately know that he was Rias' older brother Sirzechs, Lucifer of hell.

"Yes, Kiba and Issei appear to be physically unharmed by their encounter with the fallen angels." Rias replied to her brother curtly and led the group to meet Sirzechs and Grayfia.

Sirzechs motioned for everyone to follow him and took off at a meaningful pace. Someone in his position could never afford to dawdle. The group took a door on the ground floor heading west from the entrance hall. Issei was blown away by the magnitude of the estate. Every door way and room they entered was just as opulent as the last. He would wager that a single room of this house would cost more then his entire household put together. Eventually they came into a large dining room. The table that filled the room had a dozen chairs around it. An immaculately carved chair at the head of the table and an equally extravagant chair to the tail. Five well carved but lesser chairs sat to each side of the table. The wood of all the furniture was a dark hue with beautiful streaks and marbling. Gold cushions adorned the seats and an open fireplace warmed the room comfortably. Sirzechs took the seat to the head and Grayfia the tail. Rias took the seat to the right of her brother, Akeno next to her. Issei took the middle set of the other side and Koneko and Kiba flanked either side of him.

"Alright," the Lucifer of the Gremory family began. "Tell me everything."

Issei and Kiba relayed the entire story. Hunting the scorpion rogue devil. Raynare and Dohnaseek arriving and assaulting the boys. The short skirmish and withdrawal of the fallen angels. Sirzechs made no attempt to interrupt as the boys spoke and remained quite as the finished. A pensive expression to his face as he rested his chin on the knuckles of his right hand, the elbow comfortably on the dining table. No one spoke in anticipation of his thoughts.

"Are you sure they said that they had been after the rogue devil?" he asked, his voice masking all emotion and a purely business expression to his face.

"Yes." Issei confirmed with a small nod.

"How interesting. Fallen angels have never taken an interest in rogue devils before. Did they mention anything about where this church they spoke of may be?" he continued with no change to his voice.

"None." Issei replied.

Sirzechs was once again quite as he pondered and assessed his options and strategies.

"Well," he began, "It seems that we were lucky that the two of you had been so thorough in tracking down the rogue. Any opportunity to put a spanner in the works of the Fallen angels is a boon to us so to speak." he paused. "However it does concern me that a fallen angel would seek to target you specifically when you are in fact not a devil yourself." Sirzechs finished up by addressing Issei directly.

Issei took a moment to think but there was no point in not being honest with Sirzechs. He had been completely open and truthful with Rias. "I believe she is after the Longinus that holds Ddraig." Issei said. Sirzechs nodded, "Yes I figured as much. Have you partnered with Ddraig yet or is his power still dormant inside you?" Sirzechs asked with a mild tinge of curiosity.

"He is awake within me. He has helped to train me to the point I am at now and helps me grow further." Issei replied honestly.

"Ah is he now. My darling sister failed to mention that the power of the red dragon emperor had actually been awoken." He now directed his words toward Rias. He wasn't malicious but it was clear that he considered this information to have been something that Rias should have told him.

"It was not my place to speak of another's powers." Rias replied with a cool voice toward her brother. She loved her brother very much but had no interest in being an informant or pawn of his. The time of being a bartering chip had been and gone. She had no interest in continuing any such activities.

Sirzechs ignored her attitude toward him and instead spoke back to Issei. "Well that explains why someone so recently augmented was able to fight off an experienced fallen angel so easily. But now we must discuss what the future will hold." Sirzechs said first to Issei and then the whole group.

"If fallen angels are operating illegally in our domain," he nodded toward Rias, "Then house Gremory will have to remove them. This will require a few synchronised effects however. I will speak with the fallen angel faction head in Japan, Azazel and find out if they are working on his orders or are independent. I highly suspect that they are in fact independent as Azazel would dare not insight a war between our factions." Sirzechs paused and motioned toward his wife. "Grayfia will utilise her connections to find this church that they mentioned. Rias, you and your peerage will continue to hunt the rogue devils in the area. If the fallen angels want them then eliminating them is a priority to deny the enemy their target. Once the location of the fallen angels' base has been located you are NOT to interfere in the sweep that I will organise. Does everyone understand?" Sirzechs looked everyone in the eyes to ensure they understood his directions. Most dropped their gaze from him as they nodded. Rias didn't and Issei maintained eye contact but nodded his understanding. He wouldn't be subservient to Sirzechs. No matter his power.

Sirzechs smiled when he was sure that everyone had understood his intent. "This leave just one last piece of business. We must arrange for a protection detail for your residence Issei. If the fallen angels are so intent on killing you then they may well act on your home." compassion filled his voice as he spoke.

Issei was taken a back at the idea of security moving to his residence. And if he was being honest he was also a bit offended at the idea that he would need protection. From what he had seen a well trained Saiyan was more then enough to handle those fallen angels once their advantage of wings was negated. Issei shook his head as he spoke to the Lucifer, "I appreciate the offer but I can handle myself." he spoke directly but without an intent to cause offence.

It was now Sirzechs turn to be taken aback. It was very rare that someone didn't do as he said and never had he been spoken back to in such a manner by a junior member of a peerage. The other members of the peerage were stunned by Issei's rejection of the king of hells plan. Issei maintained eye contact with Sirzechs easily and could see the frustration in the Lucifer's eyes.

Rias was not prepared for Issei to challenge her brother so openly on their first meeting. She fretted that he was about to be destroyed by Sirzechs. Sure Issei was beyond strong but he wasn't at a level to handle Sirzechs. She opened her mouth without thinking and the words that came out shocked herself as much as those around her. "What if I moved in with Issei?" she immediately fought off a blush as she finished speaking.

Issei spun to look at Rias and Sirzechs did the same. Now all eyes were on Rias. "Explain." Sirzechs said with a taut voice to his sister.

"Well he is my peerage member. And with myself there we would definitely be strong enough to repel any fallen angel assault. Also I have been helping Issei master his energy. Isn't that right Issei?" Rias rattled off rather quickly as she tried to get the words out before her courage broke. She was happy to stand up to her brother when it came to simple things with herself but this was more then that. She had suggested living with a boy, something she knew Sirzechs wouldn't be so keen of.

Before Sirzechs, Rias or Issei could add another word Akeno spoke up with a fast tone as if to sneak her words in before a decision could be made. "I will join them, three of us will ensure everyone is safe right." her voice was reasonable but Issei felt a burst of butterflies at the idea of both girls living with him.

Sirzechs face didn't change and Issei was panicking. Was he about to send the two girls to live with him? Issei was more then happy to stand up to Sirzechs, the Saiyan blood in himself screamed at him to challenge the powerful devil to a duel or instigate a fight with him for dominance. But there was absolutely no way that he would be able to say no to the two beautiful girls. A thought popped into his head and Issei ran with it. "My parents." he burst out. "They would never allow two girls to move into the home that they had never met before." he hoped the logic of his words would stop this plan. As he said it though he saw the look on both girls faces and it was clear that they were hurt by the idea of him trying to avoid living with them.

Issei looked away and glanced to Kiba. The older boy had an amused grin to his face but it was clear that he had no intention of intervening in this situation. Issei looked to Koneko and her face read the same as Kiba but without the grin. She simply kept her features neutral but respectful in the presence of the Lucifer.

It was Grayfia who spoke and Issei was not prepared for her response. "We could arrange for the girls to move in with Issei as a class exchange activity. I am sure that you can arrange for his parents to be promoted on an overseas assignment with their companies. That will also remove the risk of human casualties in any cross fire. This might be a much easier situation to set up then trying to assign housemen to the Hyoudou residence." Grayfia spoke directly to her husband and he listened intently to her. Issei was not prepared for what she had said but he was amused by the fact that even in the underworld a wife had power over one of the kings of hell.

Sirzechs thought on his wife's proposal and then nodded. "You are right dear. It is the simplest and most logical plan of attack." he paused and addressed the peerage. "You are all dismissed now. Rias pack enough to stay for an undetermined amount of time. Akeno I suggest you do the same." he instructed to each girl and then turned to Issei. "I would like you to remain behind a second."

Everyone departed the room leaving the two men sitting at the table alone. Issei felt the tension rise slightly in the air. His human side felt uncomfortable and rather afraid of Sirzechs. But his Saiyan side that was becoming more dominant rapidly everyday wanted nothing more then to test Sirzechs power.

Sirzechs took a breath and addressed Issei with a flat tone. "I have never been challenged by a junior member of a peerage like that. Were you a devil you would have been punished." his words were hard but not malicious. Issei met his gaze and replied calmly despite his raised heartbeat. "Lucky I'm a Saiyan and not a devil then." Issei and Sirzechs stood at the same time. Sirzechs unleashed some of his power. Wings sprouting from his back. Issei released Ki through his body on instinct. It was something he had never done before but his body told him to do it. The power of the Ki flooded him and his tail uncurled as a white aura flared up around him. With his Ki supplementing himself Issei felt more powerful then he had before. This was something he would have to remember for the future.

Saiyan and devil stared each other down silently in a battle of wills. For nearly three minutes neither broke eye contact or moved a muscle. Eventually a smirk spread on Sirzechs' face and the same across Issei's. "You are either incredibly brave and sure of your power or ridiculously foolish and stupid." Sirzechs said light heartedly as his wings receded. Issei absorbed the Ki flowing around his body and the aura vanished, his tail flopping back down and around his tail. "It is the first one." he said with a voice full of confidence. Sirzechs smile increased.

"Good because my baby sister is in your hands." Sirzechs voice tinged with care for Rias.

Issei understood exactly where he was coming from and extended his hand toward the lord of hell in a display of respect. Sirzechs took the hand and the two shook. Had he just accepted Issei? Before releasing Issei's hand he spoke with a cold tone. "If she gets pregnant though." he left the words unspoken and Issei knew that he would face a wrath he couldn't handle no matter how strong he became. Issei nodded to Sirzechs and they broke the contact. Issei turned and let himself out of the room. He made his way back to the entrance hall and found Rias waiting for him alone.

"What did my brother want?" she asked. She felt suddenly self conscious at being alone with Issei again. Four packed suitcases sat by her feet. Issei smirked at her and in a voice filled with confidence replied, "Just normal guy talk. Nothing serious. Where are the others?" he changed the topic quickly not wanting to tell her that he just had a showdown with her brother.

Rias looked at him sceptically for a moment before accepting his answer and replying. "They have all left already. I was waiting for you so that we can go to your place together. Akeno will meet us their tomorrow morning before school to drop her things off." she said very matter of factly toward Issei. Issei was surprised by this. How these things could be organised so quickly made no sense to him. Surely it would take time for such changes to be orchestrated and implemented. "But what about my parents. Any time soon they will be home." he said as both a statement and question.

Rias smiled, "You would be amazed at just how quickly Grayfia can get pretty much anything organised. Being a queen of hell comes with some serious pull." Rias paused before becoming uncertain and continuing. "Did you not want me to move in with you?" she tried to keep the fear of his rejection out of her voice as she asked him, but failed to mask it all.

Issei looked concerned, "No no, not at all. I really enjoy your company. I like being around everyone. I was just really concerned about my parents. I know they would be uncomfortable with the situation." he replied to her feeling embarrassed and awkward.

Rias nodded and smiled. She didn't say anything more but summoned the Gremory teleportation symbol around them. At the last moment before they vanished she took his hand in hers.

*** Bedroom,** **19 Hyoto Lane, Kuoh Town ***

The pair appeared in Issei's bedroom and broke the hand contact immediately. Issei told Rias that she could have his bedroom tonight again and he would use the couch again. Rias tried to argue against it again but Issei would have nothing of it stating that no man worth his salts would let a woman sleep on a couch while he took the bed. Rias nodded quietly and as Issei exited the room she mumbled to herself that she wouldn't be sleeping in his bed anyway. With Issei's enhanced hearing he caught the words, he knew exactly what he had meant and chose to not address them yet. If he was being honest with himself he had loved waking up next to her and wouldn't deny her if she wanted to join him again.

Issei went through the house looking for a sign of whether his parents had returned home yet. He found that they indeed had been. A few articles of clothing lay on the floor of their bedroom and it appeared as if they had packed suitcases in a hurry. Issei knew they wouldn't leave without telling him and checked his phone. Sure enough he had a half dozen missed calls and a voice mail. It seemed his cellular coverage didn't extend to hell he thought with a chuckle. He replayed the voice mail and listened as his parents spoke excitedly. They had both been promoted rather abruptly but were required to take positions in the United States for his father and England for his mother. His parents rattled off the details at a blistering pace, clearly they had been rushing to meet flights. They spoke of two new room mates that Issei would have but clearly hadn't known that Rias and Akeno were two gorgeous women that would be living with him. They finished off by speaking of a chaperone who would be ensuring everything went smoothly. A mister Gremory. Issei burst into laughter at that and Rias came in the room to find out what had caused him to have such an outburst. He replayed the last part of the voice mail for her. She gave him an inquisitive look and spoke calmly to him, "What's so funny about my brother being the chaperone?" clearly Rias didn't see Issei's point.

"One of the lords of hell is my Chaperone." Issei said in a deadpan voice. Realisation dawned on Rias' face and she smirked. "I guess when you say it like that it is pretty funny." she agreed with him.

The pair left Issei's parents' room and he suggested making dinner. Rias was going to say that she would do it but he had already started getting things out of the pantry. She settled herself down on a stool on the opposite side of the workspace to him. Rias was impressed by how easily Issei handled himself in the kitchen but she remembered that for the most part he was completely self sufficient and didn't require mothering. Definitely boyfriend material. She looked away and shook her head at that though. Issei saw her shake her head while averting her eyes from looking at his muscular body from the corner of his eye. He saw her attention become intently focused on the metal trim of his kitchen sink and spoke up with mild concern. Her actions were cute but he wanted to be sure was feeling comfortable. "Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine. Just tired." Rias covered for herself. It was in fact late and after eating the pair would have to head to bed. Rias flicked her eyes back when she thought Issei wouldn't notice and watched as he prepared a half dozen large pizzas. The dough was prepared in the fridge and he told her he had made it the night before for tonight. She excused herself to shower while he diced up meat and vegetables for the toppings. Issei focused entirely on the culinary process he was absorbed in and not that Rias was now naked in his house. Thoughts like that would only distract himself. Rias returned fifteen minutes later as Issei was pulling the food from the oven. She wore a snug fitting white dressing gown. The material looked soft and puffy. A very comfortable garment. A hood hung at the back but she left it off and she dried her wet hair that hung down across her shoulders.

"That smells amazing" she commented honestly at the food he had prepared.  
Issei smirked to her, "I made some unique topping choices. I love them but I understand if you aren't as keen about them as I am." he said to her honestly. He was mainly referencing the caramelised onion and sweet potato pizza that he had made. He really enjoyed the combination but he knew it wasn't for everyone.

The pair dug into the food. As usual Issei consumed a good eighty percent of the food on the table but Rias tried at least one slice of each pizza. She found the pair of pizzas that he had referenced to as his 'odd flavours'. She actually enjoyed them, especially the fried banana and chicken combination. It was sweet and delicious. The wall clock above the dining table chimed eleven as the pair cleaned up from their late night dinner. Issei went directly over to the couch and extended it out before collecting some bedding. He was finishing setting up the bed when he turned to see Rias standing before him holding two pillows from his bed. She threw one to him and then put the other down on the side of the extended bed she stood next to. Issei noticed that all the other lights in the house were off. She clearly had no intention of sleeping in his room tonight. Before Issei could say anything Rias dropped her dressing gown revealing a smooth pink nightgown that hugged her body in all the right places without being overly revealing. Issei swallowed nervously and watched as Rias climbed into the makeshift double bed. She patted the side of the mattress that he would be sleeping on and Issei acquiesced to her request. There would be no arguing. He did delay for a second and Rias spoke up, "I thought we could work more on your Ki control tonight." she said as if to justify her sleeping with Issei. He knew it was a weak excuse but that was all he needed to justify the situation for himself. He removed his shirt and lay down and naturally rolled in toward the centre of the bed. Both were close and facing each other. She looked shyly away from his eyes but their gaze continued to meet every few minutes. Issei whispered goodnight to her and she did the same both closing their eyes. Issei had nervous butterflies flying around inside him. As he has drifting off he reached over and took Rias' right hand in his left one. He felt her hand snuggle into his palm as he did so. Within moments he had controlled his breathing and focused on entering his own realm.

Rias smiled at the contact Issei initiated. She knew he would justify it as a way to bring her into his mind but she also knew that both of them were enjoying the intimacy between themselves. She felt the tug of his Ki on her mind and she relaxed to allow it. It was as if being at the apex of a titanic roller coaster and then going over the edge as fast as was ever possible. The dropping feeling left and Rias opened her eyes to a world of white nothingness. She looked around. Issei stood to her right and Ddraig sat in a very catlike posture to the other side of Issei.

"**How nice of you to visit again Miss Gremory.**" Ddraig said in a polite and inviting manner.

"Likewise," Rias replied to the friendly dragon, "Why are we in nothing though. I was expecting to be somewhere like last time?" she asked toward the pair.

Issei replied to her with a thoughtful voice. "I thought tonight I would try a second memory from the past," he directed toward Ddraig who nodded and created another wisp of memories. Issei continued to Rias, "I create the different environment to train in with my Ki and I was going to wait until I saw how the saiyans of the past trained before chosing a location to conjure for tonight."

Rias nodded at Issei's explanation. He really was the master of this domain. Rias watched as Issei reached out and his hand passed through the ethereal wisp. As he did so his body became rigid for a moment and Rias was unsure what was happening.

*** Memory Wisp ***  
Issei fell through the air toward a firm ground of metal in the memory as last time. This time however he was prepared for the travel into the past memory of a forgotten hero. Issei was hoping to see something that would help him control his Ki or a fighting style he could learn to supplement the techniques and combat style that Koneko had taught him. He landed softly on the metal sheets. Looking around Issei saw that his was in a military installation of some kind. It looked very futuristic and was a completed contrast to the previous memory he had been able to observe. The room his was in was a large dome. The roof stood at some forty feet above him. Close to the top windows ringed the walls and Issei could see people observing from the other side but the dark glass meant he couldn't make out their features. On the ground level three doors led into the room. Two were regular sized doors like those he would find in his house but the third was a massive garage style door that a double deck bus could pass through with no concern at all.

One of the regular doors phased out of existence and a body entered the room. Once he was inside the room the door rematerialised. He was shorter then Issei and Issei guessed his age to be around twelve. Give or take a year for the onset of puberty. The boy's body was extremely muscular, he had black hair that stood entirely upright to a harsh peak, he wore a blue body suit that was designed entirely for practicality but emphasised the boy's extreme physique. White gloves and boots adorned the boy's hands and feet. A black tail was wrapped casually around his waist in much the same manner that Issei did. What caught Issei the most was the Saiyan boy's face. He wore a mixture of supreme pride and arrogance across his features and his black eyes looked remorseless.

The boy walked to the centre of the room and waited with his hands crossed. His waited patiently and Issei stepped back to take in the whole scene awaiting something interesting to happen. He didn't have to wait long as the other regular door phased out and a dozen green creatures walked into the room. They had insect like bodies. They stood on two short legs to a height of about four feet tall. Each hand ended in three claws that mashed in and out as they surrounded the boy. As the last one entered the room that door reappeared as well. The creatures had deformed flat faces and their mouths drooled saliva through sharp teeth. Issei was revolted by the small creatures and if they had approached him, he would have had no issue destroying them.

A signal must have been given as the creatures all rushed at the boy. He dodged and weaved their blows with practised efficiency. This kid was really well trained and Issei knew that if they were to fight now that he would definitely lose. The creatures attacked more ferociously then Koneko had done and Issei watched intently at each move the boy made. He subconsciously moved his body in response to the boy's movements. His Saiyan instincts were absorbing and learning the movements and patterns of this ancient fighter. The boy seemed to grow tired of simply dodging and took to the offensive. His strikes tore into the small creatures. Although they were roughly the same size as him, the boy decimated them with practically no effort at all. His fighting style was very aggressive. Harsh strikes, blows, kicks and elbows with little regard for the defensive. Issei studied all of his movements and even began to see a few flaws in the small defence the boy put between each strike that could be exploited. It was clear that this boy greatly favoured being on the offensive and knew that his superior power would render victory onto himself. Issei was keen to learn all the techniques this boy possessed and amalgamate them with the styles he had already learnt. It would grant him versatility on both the offence and defence.

The creatures attacking the boy were thrown against the ground or walls from the strikes he made however they continued to regain their feet and continue the assault. As the minutes passed Issei expected the young boy to tire but he kept going as if this were merely a warm up for him. Issei watched as the boy took a deep breath and concentrated between dodging two swipes. A harsh white aura flared up around his body. The aura of the boy's Ki. This was an added bonus for Issei. The boy had unleashed his Ki to strengthen himself the same as Issei had in a show of force to Sirzechs. The boys speed and power increased twenty fold. Some creatures were eviscerated by his blows and their numbers dropped rapidly to four. The last four went to flee from the room and the boy held out his hand toward them with the palm raised. A perfectly formed Ki ball appeared in his hand. The Ki was a soft yellow but unlike Issei's it sat calmly with no urge to rage and send tendrils out. The power it emitted was magnitudes higher then Issei produced with his undisciplined knock off's. As the boy shot it at the first creature, the Ki ball was instantly replaced with another in his palm. Four shots for four enemies. Each shot made impact with the back of his targets head and the creature was disintegrated immediately. So that is what perfectly formed Ki looks like.

Issei was about ready to leave this memory. He had taken a lot in from fighting styles and techniques to the application of harnessing Ki to strengthen you own body and correct Ki attacks. He paused however when he saw the large door phase out and a creature much like the others lumbered into the room. This one however was monstrous in size. At least twenty feet tall. It would give Ddraig a run for his money in terms of raw size and mass. Issei watched the creature's mouth open wide and roar at the boy. Like the last memory Issei couldn't hear anything but the spittle flying from the creature's mouth made the roar obvious. He looked to the young boy to watch his expression grow into a dark and confident smile. The boy screamed in response and his aura grew brighter and raged around him. Issei was transfixed. He had never seen this level of Ki control before. It was incredible.

The boy stopped screaming and launched himself at the beast. Or flew. Issei was unsure. The speed the boy possessed was immense and one moment he was standing thirty feet from the creature, the next he was above it driving his fists hammer style into its skull. The two traded blows and strikes but it was obvious the boy had a clear advantage in terms of skill, speed and power. His strikes staggered the beast yet on the few times it was able to land a blow, the boy shrugged off the attacks as if he had been hit by a scrunched up piece of paper. Issei wondered if the boy was in fact flying as he never seemed to touch the ground. He continued his assault with brutal kicks and punch combinations. Eventually he landed below the creature and launched it into the air toward the ceiling. He then cupped his hands to his right side as if he was holding a ball and burying his fingers into the material of it. The palms of his hands faced each other and the boy shouted something that Issei couldn't hear. A bright purple energy filled the boy's hand. Issei could feel the raw power of the Ki in the boy's hands and it was greater then any energy he had felt before. Higher then the aura the boy had unleashed, higher then the power Sirzechs had shown him and more then any opponent he fought possessed. The boy's aura changed to the same purple as the attack he charged. He thrust his arms forward of himself screaming something. Issei watched his lips trying to decipher the words he had said. A beam of purple energy rushed from his hands toward the monster. It was unable to do anything as the energy engulfed it and ripped its body to pieces. Chunks of flesh and bone littered down to the ground but the majority of the creature simply vanished. Not even dust remained. The blast didn't stop their though and tore through the roof of the building and out into the outside world.

With his victory complete the young warrior released his built up energy and walked calmly from the room. Issei was completely blown away. He didn't even look tired. He had underestimated the boy. If they fought he wouldn't just be beaten, he would be obliterated. He smiled, this was perfect. The power that boy wielded was now his new goal. He would surpass that boy. He felt himself float up and the speed built before the world fluttered.

*** White nothingness, Issei's mind *****  
**Rias watched for a few seconds as Issei was frozen but then he moved and she was puzzled as to what had just occurred. Ddraig spoke before she could though and his tone of voice showed that there was no need for concern. "**It was a useful experience I hope?**" he both stated and asked of Issei.

Issei felt his Saiyan emotions still raging from the excitement at what he had just witnessed and the grin that broke across his face was reminiscent of a child on Christmas day. "Definitely." he said, his voice full of unbridled excitement.

Rias was confused as to what had just happened but Issei began retelling the story of everything he had just witnessed. The power the boy possessed, his control over Ki. Issei's suspicion that he could fly and lastly the devastating attack he had unleashed against the monster. Rias realised that those moments Issei had been still was due to his mind absorbing the memory he had just recounted to her.

Issei addressed Ddraig directly, "Can I fly with Ki?" his voice still excited despite the speed with which he had recounted his tale.

Ddraig pondered on it for a moment. "**I can not personally view the memories I have collected inside me but I suppose with correct Ki control it would be possible. I suspect it would be like pushing yourself away from the ground and maintaining it whilst you moved about and manipulated yourself through the air**." Ddraig speculated aloud.

Issei smiled at the confirmation of his suspicion. Even if Ddraig wasn't entirely sure if it was possible, Issei knew he would have to try once he had mastered his Ki properly. He concentrated and the whiteness changed suddenly. In place of the nothingness a vast open dirt desert appeared. Rocks and boulders littered the ground as far as the eye could see. Issei nodded toward Ddraig who had taken to perching on one of the largest rocks. The red armour his trained in engulfed his body. It was heavier this time and Ddraig explained with a smile that he had increased the weight of the suit to help push Issei further. Issei thanked him and told Rias he would be doing a physical regime before practising his Ki. She said it was fine and took to Ddraig about the memories he possessed and how they interacted with Issei. As they spoke Ddraig used his magic to float the rocks and boulders into the air at which point the circled Issei and attacked him in a manner similar to the creatures attacking the boy. Issei dropped into the defensive posture that Koneko had taught him and began dodging the rocks. The added weight of his armour made each movement more difficult but he pushed through and then switched to the offensive. He struck the rocks as the young Saiyan had. Issei attack harshly with combinations of kicks, strikes and throws. The aggression of the style he was displaying was something Rias had never seen before. She knew that Issei was using what he had learnt in the memory but she was stunned by how well he had assimilated all the knowledge and how capably he was now fighting with it all. She mentioned this to Ddraig who was now having to concentrate a bit harder on attacking with the rocks thanks to Issei's change in fighting style.

"**The Saiyan race all have a perfect affinity for martial arts and combat. They learn new abilities at an alarming rate and with an unlimited potential they are able to continue to learn new combinations while refining old ones effortlessly.**" Ddraig explained to Rias before he continued, "**Issei hasn't learnt perfectly though. If you look closely you can see faults in the movements he is making but he is adjusting and correcting himself rapidly and I do not think it will be too long before he is able to use both this new style and the one he learnt from your friend Koneko with precise ease.**" the dragon let a proud tone fill his voice as he spoke of Issei's growth and potential. Rias felt that same pride as she watched Issei though.

Issei continued his training for almost three hours before yelling over to Rias and Ddraig as he continued to fight his granite opponents. "Rias," he shouted to get her attention. "Fire your magic at me." his voice was confident and it was clear that while he was tiring, he had no intention of stopping any time soon.

Rias looked at him from the side line. "Excuse me?" she called back, surely he hadn't asked her to attack him.

"I need more of a challenge." he replied. "Attack me with your magic. I want to try something."

Rias looked at Ddraig who shrugged at her. She formed a cluster of magical destruction balls and fired them at Issei. He dodged the magical blasts as he continued smashing through the rocks and boulders. Rias saw that he was easily able to handle the magic moving at such slow speeds and so she increased their velocity. If he wanted a challenge then she would give it to him.

Ddraig increased the speed and power with which the rocks moved and Issei was beginning to become overwhelmed. He was focused on dodging Rias destruction magic and this caused him to take hits from the levitating chucks of rock and earth. This was exactly what he wanted. He knew the challenge and difficulty would bring out more power. He calmed his thoughts with controlled breaths as he went purely on the defensive. He felt the power of the Ki inside himself. It floated all around his body and outside it in the realm of his mind. He tapped into the energy and let the power flow through himself as he had earlier that evening with Sirzechs but this time he controlled the flow. He dug deeper and a guttural yell broke his lips. His aura of white Ki flowed from his body. It raged more powerful then before and Issei mimicked the boy in the memory. The white aura flaring brightly as he yelled out. The boulders and magical orbs within metres of him were wiped from existence by the power of his Ki and Issei leapt back to put distance between himself and the projectiles. He landed and felt the raw power in himself. He let out a long breath, his mind and body calmed but the power remained. This was how you controlled Ki. It made sense to him. Raging power succumb to and obeyed a calm and peaceful mind. He raised his right arm with the palm pointed toward the mass of objects flying toward him. Ki pooled in his hand. It was a perfect blue white sphere. No blemish or tendril escaped the mass. It took far less energy to summon forth a perfect Ki ball then his imperfect ones as he didn't have to waste energy fighting to control it.

Issei released the shot and it made perfect impact evaporating the ball of Rias destruction energy along with itself. Issei summoned another and then another and then another. As each one shot off he replaced it. Within a minute the space between himself and the other pair was clear. They simply watched him. Rias was amazed at how well he was controlling his Ki. She wasn't even slightly annoyed at how well he had destroyed her magic. She was simply proud of his control. Ddraig felt the same way.

Issei stood almost a hundred metres away from the pair. The aura still raged around him. Despite its harsh movement, the Ki itself was calm and emitted a feeling of raw power. Issei ran forward and broke into a sprint. Less then two seconds later he came to a perfect halt in front of Rias. Rias was dumbstruck. He was so fast and in all that weighted armour.

"**Very well done**." Ddraig responded. Issei removed his helmet and dismissed his aura. The feeling of power became subdued but sat comfortably under the surface. Now that Issei had tapped his Ki reserves properly he knew he would access the power easily. As if he now had a roadmap showing a bypass to the destination.

"Such incredible power Issei." Rias said simply to him. He smiled to her and thanked her.

"I couldn't have done it without you. I applied what you taught me last time to what I learnt tonight and it worked perfectly for my new style." he said honestly to her. Rias blushed slightly at his praise.

The group spoke for a few minutes as Issei rested from his exertions. Ddraig explained that unleashing his Ki would drain Issei's power a lot faster but that like any muscles using his reserves also caused them to grow and deepen. This was part of the reason why saiyans ate so much. They had naturally larger reserves then other beings. Issei nodded at all this and informed the pair that his next goals was to learn the powerful attack the boy had unleashed and to fly.

For the remaining time Issei concentrated on his Ki techniques attempting to control the Ki further. He knew he wasn't ready to attempt flight yet but would be close soon. As for the boys attack, he would need to figure out what exactly the boy had chanted. Issei could picture the way his mouth had moved but there was just so many phonetic combinations it could have been. Rias practised her magic while Issei trained his Ki. She had made the decision that she would need to strengthen her magic with how easily his Ki shots had dispelled her balls of magic. Sure she didn't put much power into the magic she fired at him but still it was magic of destruction and shouldn't be able to be dispelled. Still she was happy to have something to train against now.

Once the pair were finished they sat with eyes closed as Issei broke the link bringing them back to the real world.

Rias opened her eyes to the world. Issei lay still facing her. His eyes were locked on hers and their hands still together as they had been when the pair fell asleep the night before. It was early morning. They would have to get up soon if they were to be at school on time. Rias bit her lip as they looked at each other. Both could feel the charge between them and Issei leant forward toward her. Rias closed her eyes. She knew what he was doing. She wanted him to do it. Issei had his eyes closed as the distance between their lips closed.

Before they could meet, the front door to Issei's house was banged open and the pair jumped apart from each other. Rias flat on her back and Issei had launched himself with shock of the bed onto the floor. He looked directly to the front hallway as Akeno walked into the room. She was already dressed in her school uniform and carried a long overnight bag in her left hand. She looked at the scene before her. Rias laying on her back on the mattress in a nightgown. The sheets thrown everywhere and Issei standing rigidly by the bed in just the pair of pants he had worn the night before. Akeno let her eyes devour the sight of his exposed muscular body. A sly smirk crossed her face. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." she said in a voice that clearly said she knew she had interrupted something. Issei had no idea how to respond and shook his head vigorously. Rias however regained her composure much easier and sat upright.

"Not at all, we were just in Issei's mindscape." she said in a voice filled with false dignity. She hoped that Akeno would fall for it and believe her. She was glad when Akeno replied, "Oh his mind place. How did you do that?" it was clear that she was disappointed that more interesting things hadn't been happening and Issei was very happy for the change of subject.

Issei slipped away to shower and dress himself while Rias explained about the way in which he trained his Ki and her entering to assist with his training. Akeno looked at Rias with a sly sideways glance as Rias finished the explanation. "Ok I believe you, but why the sexy negligee then." she said before bounding off down the hallway. Rias blushed deeply at the last statement. It was clear that her clothing choice was for one reason only.

Issei heard his bedroom door open as he tied the laces to his shoes. He looked up to see Akeno walking in, "Shame I missed the show." she said without a sign of shyness at her comment.

Issei coughed slightly. She was so abrupt. He did like Akeno, she was a nice person from what he had seen. Just very forward in her mannerisms and speech. "Yeah," he began. "Do you need something? I was just getting dressed." he asked her.

"Oh I'm fine. Just checking the place out." she replied in a very offhand manner but made no effort to leave his room. Issei waited knowing that she would have more to say and he was right when she turned directly to him a moment later after having examined a remote control car that he had sitting on a shelf. The look on her face said that she had come to a decision regarding that which she had been pondering.

"I want to visit your mind tonight as well." she blurted out toward him. A red tinge took to her face as she made her request or was it a demand.

Issei knew it would be something like that. With how flirtatious Akeno was and the look of disappointment that she had displayed last night when she thought he had rejected her and Rias, he knew that she would be jealous of what Rias had seen. He nodded toward her, "Ok." he replied simply. She smiled broadly as his acceptance and left the room.

He finished tying his shoes and left the bedroom. The couch had been reset by Rias and breakfast was laid out on the dining table. Akeno had brought it with her. Omelettes that she bought on the way to his place. She said the clerk had been stunned when she ordered thirty but she knew Issei would eat a massive amount. He thanked her for the generosity and they all dug into the delicious food. Once they finished eating, Rias used her magic to change into her school clothes and both girls then vanished into the bathroom for ten minutes while Issei waited. When they exited he realised that they had been doing their hair and make up. He wondered why they didn't simply use magic for it. Perhaps they couldn't he supposed.

Soon enough the three had left for school. Issei couldn't help but notice the stares that their group got from everyone they passed. He was flanked either side by the two youthful beauties. Boys and men alike shot looks of jealousy at him. Girls and women looked with envy at the two girls. It was a complete change from the relative isolation with which he used to live so comfortably. He was unsure which he preferred if he was being honest. Once they arrived at school Issei said his goodbyes to the two girls and went toward his class. The two girls walked together being in the same class.

Rias sat in her seat with Akeno sitting next to her. They were the only ones in the room as it was still much earlier then most students arrived at school. She had felt the slight tension between her and Akeno that had stayed between the two from that morning. She faced her best friend who was busy doing something on her phone and spoke to her. "Ok I can feel something is up with you. What is it?" she asked directly.

Akeno faced her, "I know you like Issei." she said simply.

Rias couldn't stop the blush that filled her face. "Well what of it. I can like who I want." she said back to her friend but no in an argumentative tone.

Akeno nodded to her. "Of course. I just wanted to let you know I like him too. And I am going to ask him out." she said the words to Rias bluntly. She didn't want to hurt her friend, she loved her too much and Akeno knew that her feeling for Rias weren't entirely platonic, but she did want to be direct with her. It was the respectful thing to do. Rias was annoyed to say the least. Issei was the boy she wanted to ask and while she accepted Akeno's flirting, it was something she did with all men after all, she wouldn't just accept her taking the guy she liked.

"Well I am going to beat you to asking him." Rias replied. Honestly she felt nervous about asking Issei out and if Akeno hadn't intervened then she would have waited for Issei to make the first move as she wasn't too keen on rushing a relationship. The girls glared at each other for a moment but the influx of other students made them stop. They simply didn't look at or talk to each other during the classes.

Issei was the first to reach the clubhouse for lunch. The spread of food was already on the table and Issei sat staring at the food patiently for everyone else to arrive. Trying to resist the food took more willpower then controlling his Ki as it felt like his whole being was screaming to consume every last morsel.

Kiba and Koneko joined him and he distracted himself with simple conversation before Akeno and Rias entered not speaking to each other. The moment they sat Issei buried himself in the food. His willpower could only go so far with the food right in front of him smelling as good as it was. The lunch break was short due to exams being conducted that afternoon and the group barely finished before having to leave. Issei had a history and then a maths exam that afternoon. Each exam ran for two hours and by the time his class was released the majority of the student body had already left for the day. Issei went home feeling confident with his efforts in the exams. He felt like he had put in work that would score at least a B grade.

Rias and Akeno had returned home much earlier then Issei and began unpacking. However they were uncertain where to place their things. Issei's family wasn't poor but they were no where near wealthy. The home had only two bedrooms. As such they left their belongings in the living room until when Issei would return and they could discuss living arrangements. The tension still existed between the two but both girls wanted to speak with the other. They had been best friends for so long and rarely fought. Akeno took a seat next to Rias and spoke first. "Look I get that you like him. But I do too and want to see if it is real." she said simply. The flirtatious tone that usually accented her voice wasn't present. Simple honesty was present.

"I know," Rias replied. "I feel the same way about him. But I don't want to fight or lose you as my best friend." she spoke honestly to Akeno as well. "I just felt uncomfortable because you're so beautiful and I don't like the idea of competing with you." she finished up saying.

Akeno smiled at her. "You're more beautiful then I am Rias. I would be the one competing with you." her words still humble. Both girls wore slight blushes at the compliments the other had given them. Akeno dropped her head onto Rias shoulder and Rias pulled her Queen into a sideways hug. The pair stayed like that just talking about simple things and enjoying the others company when Issei returned home.

Issei entered the lounge room to see the two girls sitting cosily on the couch. They seemed engrossed in some sort of girl conversation and both smiled to him as he approached them. Rias brought up the topic that would need to be discussed first. "So Akeno and I were trying to work out where we should put our stuff." she said simply to him.

Issei thought for a few minutes. "Well we only have two bedrooms. My parents aren't using theirs though and it is large with a queen size bed if you both don't mind sharing." he suggested the only thing he could think of.

Both girls considered his reply before nodding to him. They all made their way to the master bedroom. Issei cleared his parents' possessions into boxes that had been left in the attic from when they moved in. Akeno and Rias placed their belongings into the room and made themselves comfortable. Rias took the side furthest from the door and Akeno claimed the closest side to the door. Both girls had only brought a modest amount of belongings and so the space with sufficient for both of them to live in without becoming too crowded.

Issei showed the girls where the towels were stored and told them that they could wash up and shower first while he cooked dinner. He busied himself in the kitchen setting up the pressure cooker as the sound of the shower running broke the silence. He was making spinach and bacon risotto. It was a simple yet hearty meal that would easily feed the trio without a crazy amount of preparation or work. Issei had everything in the pressure cooker within ten minutes and then left the food to cook. He went to his room and quickly finished off the small articles of homework he had been assigned from his morning classes. The sound of running water had ceased and so Issei picked up his towel and walked to the shower. Issei opened the bathroom door and froze. Akeno stood in the room with only a black bath towel wrapped around her torso. The damp material clung to her body as she brushed her hair in the mirror. She turned to Issei at the sound of the door opening. Issei stammered an apology and she giggled at his flustered response. He slammed the door closed and went back to his room. He threw his towel on his bed and went back to tending to the dinner. It was in the pressure cooker and so needed no tending but he tried to busy himself either way. The image of Akeno naked apart from the towel was burnt into his brain.

Issei set the table and both girls joined him as he served up the food. Modest portions for both girls and a mountain on his plate. A large amount remained behind but was unlikely to survive the dinner. The girls each wore casual clothing. Rias wore a pair of white tight fitting pants, a red halter top and had tied her hair back in a pony tail with a pink fluffy scrunchy. Akeno wore a pair of black baggy pants and a yellow crop top that exposed her smooth navel. Her hair was tucked back in a braid.

As the group began eating Akeno looked to Issei. "Did you enjoy the show?" she asked him brusquely.

Issei almost choked on his food as Rias gave him a questioning look. "I'm sorry about that." he replied still recovering from his food getting caught in his throat.

"Oh don't be sorry." Akeno said nonchalantly. "Next time I won't wear the towel if you like." her voice in her usual flirtatious and sultry tone. Issei blushed deeply at that comment and Rias smacked Akeno lightly on the shoulder.

She knew her friend was having fun tormenting Issei with her flirtatious nature but was also aware that Akeno would have done it if he asked. The rest of the dinner passed with Akeno making lewd comments to embarrass Issei, Rias or both at the same time. For the most part she was joking but if the opportunity arose to act directly with Issei then she would take it.

With dinner finished the girls took clean up as their way of thanks for the delicious food that Issei had made for them. As expected there was no left overs. It would be ludicrous to assume there ever would be again with Issei involved. Issei collected his towel and went to the bathroom to try again with the shower. This time he found the room unoccupied. He decided that locking the door was a good idea. He trusted the girls but the way Akeno looked at him said she might just 'accidentally' walk in on him. He enjoyed the warm water as he showered. It was good to be free of his school uniform. Despite the alterations made by Rias' magic, the uniform was just not designed to be worn by someone with a tail and it never would be. He swished his tail from side to side in the shower to relieve the tension of having it sitting awkwardly all day. A thought occurred to him that with his parents out of the country he could have it freely out at all times at home. This was definitely a perk of the situation he was in. With his shower all finished he dressed in his bagged beige cargo pants and green singlet. He joined the girls in the living room and they had a light conversation while browsing for something to watch. Akeno flicked the TV over to Netflix and asked if everyone would watch Designated Survivor. Neither Rias nor Issei had seen the series. Akeno gave a brief overview of the show as the episode she was up to slowly began to buffer. The three settled in and watched the political drama. Issei quite enjoyed it but what he enjoyed more was just sitting peacefully on the couch with the two stunning young women. They ended up watching two episodes before deciding to call it a night. Issei went to his bedroom and stripped of his singlet before climbing into the covers.

Rias with Akeno behind her made their way to Issei's parent room or as it now was, their room. The lights were all shut off in the house and as Rias moved around to her side of the bed and began choosing what to wear to bed she turned and caught a sight of Akeno undressing. Despite being best friends for years, neither girl had undressed in front of the other before. Rias couldn't help but ogle Akeno slightly. She did have a stunning figure. Akeno threw her top at Rias as she unhooked her bra. "Are you being a perve miss Gremory?" she asked in a joking manner. Rias laughed off her friends comment and resumed her search for night clothes glad to be looking away from Akeno for the slight blush that graced her features at being caught looking. Both girls dressed in silken night gowns. Rias was the turquoise one she had worn on her first night with Issei. Akeno had a shorter light green piece on. Both articles of clothing could easily be described as sexy and accentuated the physique of their wearers perfectly. Akeno flicked off the light and both girls climbed in the bed. They said goodnight and only the soft sound of breathing could be heard. Rias still felt slightly embarrassed for looking at Akeno and for how pretty she thought her body was. She rolled over to the centre of the bed and opened her eyes. Akeno was lying on her back with her eyes open as well. She was looking up at the ceiling and Rias wandered what she was thinking about. Akeno continued to stare at the ceiling and Rias found herself admiring the beauty of her friend. The softness of her skin, the clear piercing nature of her eyes. The silkiness of her skin. She closed her eyes and shook her head. What was she thinking? She rolled back over to face the other way and lay there. She was starting to drift off when she felt the bed move slightly. She listened closely and she could hear the feather light foot steps of Akeno moving and the tell tale sound of a door being opened. Rias suspected she knew where Akeno would be going. She had been into Issei's mind twice already and it only seemed fair that Akeno get a turn but Rias couldn't resist also going and so she slipped out of the bed and followed after her friend. She sprouted her wings to allow her to float silently behind her. She watched Akeno slip into Issei's room. Rias floated in the doorway and watched Akeno climb into his bed and snuggle close to his sleeping form. Rias waited for her to drift off. Once she had Rias knew that Akeno would be unaware of Rias joining them as she would be in Issei's mind. Rias waited a few minutes and then floated into the room. Issei lay on his back in the middle of his single bed. Akeno had climbed on closest to the edge of the bed. It would be a squeeze but Rias knew that she could fit in the gap between his body and the wall. She did so and settled onto his other side under the blankets. His body produced so much heat that with three of them in the bed it was quite warm but Rias enjoyed the heat as she fell asleep.

*** Grassy hillside, Issei's mindscape *****  
**Issei wore his training armour as usual. The moment he entered this world of his and Ddraig's he had requested the armour immediately and then summoned the hillside of his childhood. Issei had focused on the memories he absorbed upon entering his mindscape and realised that he could in fact replay them. He first replayed the memory of the two boys with their master to ensure he hadn't missed any crucial aid to his training. Without being able to hear the words spoken he decided he had gotten everything that would be of use. He then re-watched so to speak the memory of the Saiyan boy fighting the green creatures. He watched the memory over a dozen times. All in the space of a few actual seconds. He was confident that with enough training and understanding the words the boy chanted that he would be able to replicate his final technique but their was just too many combinations of sounds that he could be saying as he chanted for the attack. Issei watched the boy's lips intently but realised the boy could and probably would be speaking a different language to himself. He wasn't going to give up though. He only needed to get his mouth to move the same exact way and he could work out what was said. That became much easier said then done when he found that the first syllable the boy said could be either 'Ma', 'Ca', 'Da' or 'Ga' to name but a few.

He decided it would be a long term project and instead returned to start his training. He had Ddraig summon the poles that he had trained against previously but this time five materialised and Ddraig had them fire small bursts of energy at him much like a weak Ki blast when they were at a distance from him. Issei fought against the poles which struck, twisted, parried and fired at him. He was finding Koneko and the Saiyan boy's fighting styles becoming second nature to himself. Issei blocked an overhead strike from one pole and twisted to avoid being impaled by another when a feminine voice called out and distracted him. "Hey Issei" the voice said.

He turned to see Akeno approaching him in a rather revealing night gown. She didn't even seem phased by Ddraig. Although most likely because everything had been explained to her already. Issei dodged another attack and removed his helmet signalling a short break as he approached her.

"I didn't expect company tonight," he began but she cut him off.

"Well you did say I was welcome." she responded in a rather sassy yet sultry voice. Issei couldn't argue with that. He had in fact made that agreement with the older girl.

Ddraig made a small noise and Issei remembered his manners. He introduced the two to each other and Ddraig said how pleased he was to meet another friend of Issei. The way he said the words made Issei feel that the dragon may have been insinuating that both girls were more then just friends. Luckily the conversation was interrupted as Rias approached the group. She said hello to everyone. Unlike Akeno she had changed her night clothes into the practical outfit she wore both times previously in his mind. Akeno was slightly annoyed to see Rias here but figured that with Ddraig present and Issei so focused on training, nothing that she hoped for would have happened anyway. Issei asked both girls what they planned to do and Rias suggested that they have a more intense magical spar then they had back at the school on the previous Sunday. Akeno accepted her suggestion and the two girls moved apart. Akeno used her magic to change her outfit into the same clothes she had worn that night during dinner. Both girls sprouted their wings and took to the air. Soon they dived and dodged whilst firing magical energy at the other. In their full demon forms both were considerably more powerful but still held back so as to not injure the other. Whilst they had their duel Issei continued his training with the metal poles. This continued for almost an hour until both girls were too tired to continue on and landed beside Ddraig to watch Issei's training.

"Does he ever tire? That armour looks so heavy and he is moving so fast." Akeno asked of the dragon.

"**It would take a lot more for him to tire so soon.**" Ddraig replied.

The group made small talk, the girls happily gossiping with the dragon about world events he may have missed whilst Issei went on the offensive against the poles. Perhaps due to Ddraig being distracted by the conversation or the speed with which Issei tapped into his Ki power for his offensive, either way in a few short blows Issei had destroyed the poles and stood panting but not too heavily so. Applause met his ears as the two girls cheered him on. Issei looked at them and saw the wings on their back. An idea forming in his mind. His smile grew broad as he ran over to the small group of winged folk.

"I want you two to spar with me now." He said abruptly upon reaching them. "At your full power he clarified."

The girls looked to each other and Akeno spoke to Issei in a voice that was not meant to patronise him but came close, "Issei sweetie, I know you're strong but you can't go against the two of use at full power. We have trained for years where as you have two weeks of experience." her words were intended to talk him out of what she believed was a foolish plan but instead they only encouraged his Saiyan pride and ego into the challenge. Rias however spoke and Akeno had not expected her words. "Akeno, I saw his proper strength last night when he learnt to control his Ki. He can match our full power attacks." she said with pride at how strong Issei had become. He nodded to her and jumped back a clear forty feet before dropping into his defensive guard. "Don't leave me waiting." he called out to the two girls.

Rias looked to Akeno with a serious expression. If Issei wanted to test himself against them then she wasn't going to back down. Akeno returned the look and the pair spread their wings, once in the sky they charged their magical energy. Rias wanted to observe Issei and see how he would respond and so watched as Akeno dived at him and unleashed a bolt of lightning. Issei dodged the arc of electricity and jumped toward her. Akeno hadn't expected him to be able to leap so high and was forced to swerve so as to avoid the flip kick that sailed passed her body. She prepared another burst of lightning but Issei had already fired a Ki blast at her. Akeno was forced to use the lightning to destroy the Ki. She rose back up next to Akeno as Issei landed on the ground. Neither girl could see his face under the helmet but they knew that he would be wearing a broad grin.

"Alright you're right. He is pretty damn strong. I don't want to be on the receiving end of those blasts either." Akeno admitted quietly to Rias. Rias simply hummed in response. She didn't want to take her eyes from Issei. She needed a plan. In terms of physical strength and stamina he had more then both girls together but their magical reserves were greater then his Ki.

Rias spoke her plan quickly to Akeno, Issei was just watching them for now as they were out of physical range and she knew that he didn't want to waste Ki. "We need to deplete his Ki reserves. If he gets us in physical combat then we lose immediately." she instructed her queen. Akeno nodded and the pair went into action. They spiralled down at Issei like a pair of military dive bombers. As they glided out into a hover, they each unleashed a pair of magical attacks each. Lightning crashed down toward him as balls of destruction magic honed in on him.

Issei's smiled grew even deeper, the girls were playing to win. This is what he had been chasing. He dodged right as a ball of destruction flew passed him. A bolt of lightning too close to dodge and so he fired Ki at it to negate the blast as he dodged its twin bolt. An orb of destruction was missing and Issei's instincts told him to drop to the ground. He did and rolled as the ball passed from behind. So Rias could manipulate them after firing. That made things even more fun. The trio continued like this. Issei dodging as the girls bombarded him from a height too great for him to reach. Issei knew what their plan was but it was something he was counting on. He wanted to be under pressure with his Ki levels depleted. A muscle under the right tension grows all the stronger and for saiyans the right tension is an absolute lot. Issei's Ki was being worn down and his muscles burnt from the continued exertion of tonight's training. He dodged a destruction ball but was struck by a bolt of lightning that drove him into the ground. The two girls dived down toward the ground anticipating victory. Issei however let out a primordial scream and tapped into his full Ki. His aura flared around his body at its full impressive height. Rias and Akeno were diving down toward him too quickly to stop and before the girls realised what was happening Issei had leapt the full distance to them and landed a strong elbow strike to Akeno driving her into Rias. The force of the hit knocked the girls toward the ground and they crashed in a heap on top of each other. Akeno groaned at the hit Issei had delivered to her. She felt as if she had been hit by a freight train made of solid granite. Issei landed on his feet and rushed at the girls. He knew they couldn't get back to the air fast enough. Both girls panicked at his rapid approach and fired off their magic at full power at him. Issei fired Ki back in response and bother sides fired a constant stream of blasts. Akeno and Rias to push back Issei, Issei to break through their wall of fire. It didn't matter where he turned or moved the girls kept him suppressed under their magical barrage. Issei was close to winning and his Saiyan instincts screamed for him to go all or nothing. He needed height. Issei slowed his Ki blasts and stood still. He fired only enough shots to stop the girls' magic striking him. He slowed his breathing and controlled his connection to his Ki.

Issei felt his remaining pool of energy. It was draining rapidly and this would be an all or nothing gambit. He grabbed hold of the reserve and pushed it through his body and below himself. He wasn't sure if this was the correct method but the results spoke for themselves. Issei shot up into the air like a white tailed comet. He turned his trajectory and continued to expend his Ki as he propelled himself down toward the girls like a missile.

Akeno and Rias stood dumbstruck. Issei was flying. He had said he wanted to achieve it but it was only last night that he had speculated on just how to do it. Ddraig chuckled merrily in the background. His host had once again proven how determined and driven in his pursuit of self improvement he was. Akeno recovered first and fired her lightning upward at Issei. Rias joined her and balls of destruction magic resumed firing at Issei. Both girls were becoming exhausted. Their reserves were higher then Issei's but they didn't know by how much or how little. Issei was forced to resume using Ki blasts to break through their anti air barrage. He was closing the distance. A hundred metres, eighty metres, sixty metres, thirty five metres but his vision blurred drastically. He told his body to hold on, twenty five metres. His whole body shook and a heavy wrenching spasm ran through him. He could see the determined looks on the girls' faces. Twenty metres a ball of destruction caught him and his Ki shattered. He used the remaining power to avoid blacking out completely as he spud into the ground. His aura vanished as Issei lay motionless. Ddraig rose his head in concern for his partner. He could feel the overwhelming exhaustion of Issei but knew that the boy's vital signs were still stable if a little outside of comfortable. Both girls joined Issei's side, their wings vanished as they dropped their power in concern for him. Rias knelt down next to him, she unbuckled the clasp of his helmet and tried to remove it. She grimaced at the weight of the red steel. Akeno joined her and with a grunt both girls lifted the head piece from Issei, promptly dropping it with a dull thunk onto the ground. After unclasping his chest piece they pushed and rolled it off his body. The metal plating far too heavy for the pair to lift. With his torso now free, the girls could see the soft rise and fall of his chest. Rias took Issei's right shoulder and shook him. First gently and then with more urgency. Issei grimaced and opened his eyes to look up at the two girls. The world swam and spun above him but he was able to focus on their faces. "I flew." he said happily. It took a moment but both girls realised that flying had been his whole goal all along. Rias was tempted to laugh and a snicker broke her lips. Akeno however raised a fist and smashed it down on Issei's chest causing him to crunch together in pain.

"You mean you hit me that hard just so you could fly." she yelled at him in what Rias suspected wasn't genuine rage. "You're a jerk Issei." she continued before her eyes softened. "If you wanted to fly that bad I could have just taken you." she said softly in a genuine voice. All three laughed heartily at that.

For their remaining time in his mind they all just rested. The duel had drained the girls quite significantly and Issei was more exhausted then he had even been. But he had flown. That was all that mattered. Issei mostly listened to the girls talking with Ddraig and only added his own input when he was spoken to directly. A single thought went through his mind over and over though. The next time he met Raynare she wouldn't be able to escape his retribution.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six - Moonlight Madness**

*** 19 Hyoto Lane, Kuoh Town ***

Issei awoke Friday morning between both girls. Said young women made disheartened whines as Issei slipped out from between the sheets of the bed and headed to the kitchen. He made breakfast while his two new house mates showered and dressed themselves. As the group ate they spoke about the training and spar that they had been conducted the night before. Akeno whined teasingly at Issei that he was mean to hit her during the duel and she got the response she was looking for when he apologised. The girls asked how heavy his armour had been as they could hardly lift the helmet and were unable to do more then shift the breastplate. Issei took a guess that the full suit would weight around the three hundred and fifty kilogram mark. The girls were dumbfounded by this omission on Issei's part. How could anyone, even a Saiyan carry that much weight around and seem as if they weren't affected by it. Issei had moved so fluidly in the armour that Rias was just unable to fathom the strength and endurance of his body. Issei went on the tell them how he would like to have weighted clothing available in the real world as well but it didn't exist and he wasn't able to manufacture it. The girls laughed at this and Issei raised an eyebrow before Akeno reminded him that both she and Rias could manipulate fabric with their magic. A short time later the material of all Issei's clothes had been altered to weigh an excessive amount. As such he was forced to spread his clothing out in his bedroom lest he break his wardrobe and closet. To negate the weight of the clothing Issei wore from causing him to collapse through flooring or stairs as he walked around, Issei channelled Ki throughout his body. This taxed his Ki reserves steadily and required a part of his consciousness to focus on the maintaining the output of energy at a steady rate. Issei was pleased with this requirement however as it simply added another layer of training to his day and would result in his power increasing at a greater rate.

With the three showered, dressed and fed they left for school. Issei was getting used to the looks their group received from the strangers that they passed. It was even slightly flattering for people to be so flustered or annoyed that he was with Rias and Akeno. Upon reaching his class the day took the same course it always does. Geography, literacy, mathematics and then history in the order before lunch. Each subject seemed to be more dull then the last. By the time history had begun Issei was struggling with concentrating on the subject. It wasn't that he found the material overly dull but the Sensei's monotonous voice droning on added to his mind being split to keep the flow of Ki even and his Saiyan stomach complaining about the time rapidly approaching lunch resulted in Issei missing points that of course he was promptly asked about and had no answer for. As a result he was 'gifted' with extra homework to ensure he would remain alert next time. Lunch was a simple a fair with the group eating the sandwiches provided by the servants of the Gremory family. By now the members of Rias' peerage had gotten used to Issei's unique eating manners. They weren't particularly pleased to watch him eat a whole sandwich in one mouthful but no longer did it outright stun them.

Issei had a free period post lunch which he spent cross legged under a tree deep in his mindscape. Ddraig kept track of the time for him as he sated part of his Saiyan appetite for physical improvement. His blood was unsatisfied with only forty minutes of activity but it had helped him to focus on his Ki control. Returning to the outside world, Issei proceeded to the gym. He changed into his sporting attire and joined the class who were milling around in small groups waiting for the sensei. Their was a lot more people then usual and Issei realised that not only his class of 1C but also another class was present. Either 1A, 1B or 1D. His school had four classes of each grade. Issei was looking around the crowd of familiar and unfamiliar faces and a particular face stood out of the crowd. A short head with white hair in pony tails. Koneko stood with her back to Issei and was with a group of three other girls. The girls themselves were chatting at a million miles a minute and it seemed as if Koneko was trying her best to escape the conversation, only giving short answers to questions directly asked of her. Issei approached and overheard the words of the conversation.

"No one would ever like someone as small as you." a girl to her left said.

"Yeah, how could anyone be interested in you? I bet you will die a virgin." another responded.

The third girl just laughed at Koneko and it was apparent to Issei that these girls were bullying her. It was also apparent that despire her many strengths, Koneko was struggling to defend herself in this social situation. Her voice was soft as she mumbled in response. Issei got a better look at the three girls and the only words that came to mind were not good. The way they dressed themselves, put their uniform in such a way that left less to the imagination. Issei imagined that these girls probably worried more about their physical appearance and social standing then actually improving themselves.

Issei stepped up next to Koneko and placed a hand on her right shoulder. She jumped slightly and looked up at the taller boy. She was surprised to see him. Issei spoke to the group before they could get the chance in first.

"What are tramps like you doing picking on Koneko?" Issei started. "She's a better person then any of you three could ever hope to be in your whole lives."

Issei didn't stop there. He channelled in his Ki and unleashed a tiny burst below himself. Koneko smirked slightly at feeling the Ki. She knew what would happen. The Ki caused a burst of air that shot out at the girls, not enough to knock them over but enough to shift their clothes. The three girls screamed as their skirts flew up revealing the contents of their under clothing. One of the girls had actually had the decency to put on underwear that morning. The other two hadn't and as such showed the student body present everything they had to offer. Red faced and still screaming the three girls ran for the gymnasium exit as roaring laughter burst out from the students. Opportunistic students had their phones recording in a flash while others mocked the retreating girls. Issei smirked as they left and Koneko looked up at him with her normal neutral face. The awkward and sad expression she had worn whilst being bullied had vanished in an instant. Issei much preferred for her to be looking at him with features of no expression then to see her sad and upset. Both stood in silence for a few minutes before Koneko spoke.

"Thank you Issei." she said in a soft but warm voice.

Issei simply smiled a small smile to her and replied, "Your welcome. Any time."

The two didn't say anything else as the sensei entered the combined class and addressed them all. They would be having a knock out style tennis competition. Class 1B against class 1C. Issei looked to Koneko and she looked back at him. Both wore challenging smirks. Issei may have just helped her out from an uncomfortable situation but that didn't mean she would let the Saiyan get one up on her. The classes split off to either side of the court and collected the gear that was found in lockers for use. Matches began immediately and didn't last too long. Simply one set matches. As such the losing students were whittled down quickly. Issei and Koneko won their matches swiftly. Both utilised their beyond human abilities to bring victory within their grips easily. Neither went so far as to seem inhuman though. Predictably the last two of each class was Koneko and Issei. The pair took to the court maintaining eye contact. Ever since their spar they had accepted a rivalry between each other. The match started and Koneko served. Issei returned her shot with a powerful back stroke. Not to be outdone she drove the ball back with a swift left cross. The ball flew back and forth with increasing power before Koneko took the first point. "Fifteen love." the sensei scored from the sideline. Students watched happily as the two duked it out. Koneko took the second point but Issei wasn't going down that easily and soon evened the match with two consecutive points of his own. Both competitors wanted nothing more then to exceed human capability but knew that to do so was a terrible idea. Issei took the lead with a cheeky backhand that dropped the ball too short for even Koneko to reach and she glared at him with a fierce expression that reminded Issei of a tiger looking down on its prey. Koneko wouldn't be outdone and the deuce was called as she tied the game. For the next twenty five minutes the student body was kept on the edge of their seats so to speak as the score bounced from advantage to one competitor and then back to a tie. Neither was able to take the two consecutive points required to win. If left to their own devices, they would have remained until a victor was declared but the school bell rang out and the day was over. Koneko held the ball about to serve and her eyes spelt everything out clearly for Issei. This would be resolved later.

Issei changed happily. The competition had got his blood going and he was excitedly waiting to train that night. The weighted clothing had added a layer of complexity to the match that he enjoyed immensely. It was like a free training session. He finished dressing and left the main school building. Akeno and Rias stood by the gates waiting for him. Hordes of young men ogled the two beauties as they walked by. Both girls made it clear by their posture that they had no interest in any of them. Issei approached and the girls shot happy smiles at him that enraged the collective body of those young men. The trio chatted about their days as they went home. As Issei explained the tennis match both girls laughed. Their laughter grew louder at his description of her glare as a tiger.

"Well that makes perfect sense." Akeno said still giggling. To which Rias agreed.

"Why's that?" Issei asked with genuine interest.

"She's a nekomata." Rias explained. At seeing Issei's complete lack of comprehension she continued. "The nekomata are a type of youki. A cross spirit between a human and an animal. Specifically felines. That is why she has so many cat like traits."

Issei was surprised but not overly so. He had met enough inhuman people to be able to easily understand how Koneko could be one and now that he thought of it, her actions were very feline at times.

Arriving home Issei beelined to the fridge and was amazed to find it brimming with food. He looked in the pantry and found it stocked to capacity as well. He opened his mouth turning to Rias but she explained before he could even ask. "My family is paying for our food. Sirzechs agreed to deliveries twice a week. He knows how much you consume and so now you no longer need to worry about paying for food." he voice soft as she spoke to Issei.

Issei was touched by the fact that she remembered his plan to get a job and had found a way to avoid him needing to find employment to feed himself.

The routine of the three was very much the same as the night before. Tonight however Akeno cooked and Issei was happy to try her food. She cooked with a lot of spices but the food was seasoned perfectly and delicious. Rias felt a touch outdone by her friend and was in a slightly sour mood until Issei mentioned how much he had enjoyed her food previously as well. Issei knew enough about girls to know when they were acting jealously. He also wasn't dense enough to not notice how both girls enjoyed his affection and time. Being honest with himself, he enjoyed both of their company as much as well and could feel the pleasant pressure in his chest and stomach at being around them.

After cleaning up, completing homework and showering the three went to bed. Issei began practising his control over his Ki. He expected that Rias and Akeno would invite themselves but he spent the night alone. It allowed him to focus on flaring his aura and attempting to master flight. If he was being honest then he was glad the girls hadn't come tonight. He crashed far more often then he was happy to admit. Of course he still wore his weighted armour throughout all the training. If he could mater flight under the extra pressures it offered then surely he would glide gracefully without it. Time flowed quickly for Issei as he shot into the air and attempted to maintain a level altitude. After half the night he was able to lift off, circle a few laps around the island he had chosen to practise at and land. Ddraig offered simple advice in regards to managing wind, up and down drafts, lift off and landing, hovering and finally manoeuvring. In no way was Issei smooth by the end of the night but he had come leaps and bounds.

Rias and Akeno had climbed into bed as they had the night before. Rias watched Akeno drop off to sleep and considered visiting Issei to be alone with him but as she went to climb out of bed, the act felt wrong. She looked across at the beautiful sleeping form of Akeno and felt as if she was betraying her friend to take extra time with Issei. If the two were to compete for him then she didn't want an unfair playing field. But that wasn't the only reason. She looked at the soft curves and smooth skin that Akeno exposed out of her nightgown and found herself enjoying the sight. She almost wanted to touch her friend. Rias panicked slightly at the thought and rolled over away from Akeno, closing her eyes as she did so. A soft seductive smile crossed Akeno's lips as she felt Rias gaze leave her but her friend remained in the bed.

Rias opened her eyes as sunlight filled the room. She could feel something pressing up against her. She twisted and looked to her side. Akeno lay beside her still asleep but almost spooning the heiress of Gremory. Rias blushed immediately, Akeno was so close. She slipped back and out of the bed. She enjoyed laying there next to her queen but didn't want strange thoughts to flood her mind again. She grabbed some clothes quietly and slipped from the room. Once inside the bathroom she dressed herself and went to take her night clothes to the laundry. A sizzling sounded through the air and Rias followed the sound to the kitchen. Issei was cooking bacon, eggs, sausages, hash browns and a wide array of extras for breakfast. Rias watched quietly from the doorway as he moved around the room shirtless. The taut and toned muscles of his body contracted and expanded as he lifted and moved items. His tail swished around behind him and once again Rias found herself blushing profusely. She watched Issei for a few more minutes before he saw her. Both blushed at the eye contact and Issei spoke with a slight break to his voice. "Good morning Rias." he said to her.

"Good morning to you as well." Rias voice was sweet and soft in the air.

She joined Issei and began helping him plate all the food. She was forced to put her hair up in a quick ponytail to avoid it getting in the way. With breakfast ready she was going to wake Akeno when said girl entered the room. She still wore her nightgown with her hair a mess. That didn't take away from her appearance though and Rias followed her movements as she took a seat at the table. Rias took a deep breathe to close her mind and took a seat beside Akeno with Issei opposite them. The group chatted happily about their plans for the day as they ate. Rias had a report due for the Sirzechs on the state of her jurisdiction and sightings of rogue devils and fallen angels. The report should have been done sooner but Rias she had neglected to it so far. Akeno had a job for a client that would take most of her day. Issei had no real plans and was going to spend the day training as best he could in the physical world. Rias checked her phone for jobs for him to do but found none. Each went about their day and Issei left the house to find somewhere he could train.

The day passed quickly and Issei found himself loving every minute he spent training in the woods. He lifted large tree trunks and sparred against boulders and trees. He resisted the urge to practise flying in case he was spotted. He returned home feeling sore, fatigued and hungry. As he approached the front door however he could hear the sound of irritated and angered voices coming from inside his home. The door opened slightly on its hinges and Issei slipped inside his home. In the living room stood Rias and Grayfia. Akeno was sat on a couch not far from the two. It was clear that the two Gremory women were having a disagreement of some kind and Issei listened from the darkened hallway.

"I don't care what deals my brother had to make. He never had the right to give me away like property." Rias spoke fiercely to the older woman.

Grayfia's expression softened momentarily in sympathy before hardening again, "You have no idea what Sirzechs had to sacrifice for peace. If you must make a sacrifice now then that is your part to play." her words direct and absolute.

"I won't do it." Rias spoke defiantly. "You can't trade me away."

Both women stared each other down as Akeno watched silently from her position. She had no interest in stepping into this match. Eventually Grayfia broke the stand off. "I see." she said simply before the Gremory symbol appeared before her and she vanished under the hard gaze of Rias.

Rias flopped down next to Akeno with a weary expression. Arguing took a lot of energy out of her especially over something she constantly had to argue against.

Issei entered the room and both girls jumped slightly at his unexpected intrusion. Rias calmed down realising it was him but then worried about how much he had scene. It was written across Issei's face that he was worried and before he could ask Rias shook him off with a wave of her hand. She just didn't want to talk about it and left for her room. Issei sat next to Akeno and the pair worried for Rias. Issei looked to Akeno and she knew he was curious. She also knew that Rias didn't want him to know the full story but he would need some context for what had just occurred.

"Before any of us were born there was a civil war in the underworld. Sirzechs and the three other great Satans won the war but many devils died and the peace was very fragile. To make sure that peace lasted, Sirzechs had to promise a lot of different families many things. One involved Rias and now she isn't too pleased about it." Akeno explained. She gave the main situation without breaking Rias trust in her. Issei realised that a lot of information was being left out but he could read between the lines enough to know that Akeno did it for Rias.

"Thanks Akeno." Issei said simply and she smiled back in response. The smile was more innocent then her usual and with the lack of flirtatious remarks designed to make him uneasy Issei smiled back at her. The innocence was short lived though as she spoke up. "So are we going to make something for dinner or I am going to take something else tonight?" she said with her seductive tone and smile back on her face. Issei blushed and moved away to the kitchen. Akeno knew he would respond like that and didn't let his withdrawal at her advance phase her. She had seen and felt the way both her house mates looked and spoke to her and knew that things were becoming more interesting slowly. She was a patient girl and enjoyed the chase and flirtation as much as any prize she could claim.

Issei cooked up a mix of left overs for dinner and the two ate together. Rias didn't join them although Akeno did tell her that dinner had been made. Rias was either asleep or pretending to be and Akeno didn't want to intrude or pressure her. As they ate their conversation ranged from what they had done that day through to getting to know each other better. Akeno threw in a suggestive comment here or there however Issei was becoming more accustomed to them and they washed over him easier and easier. Not that he wasn't flattered but he realised that dirty comments and lewd speech was just part of the way Akeno spoke although he wasn't sure if he was the only one she spoke to that way. The pair turned in for the night early and Akeno sat at the edge of the bed next opposite Rias. Rias was fast asleep and Akeno watched her body rise and fall with her breathing. Akeno had always found Rias beautiful to look at and knew that she had harboured feelings for her friend for a long time. She also knew that those same feelings were blossoming for Issei. The young Saiyan was the first guy her age who saw her as something other then a sexual object and that meant a lot to her. Not that she would tell him yet. She moved around the bed and looked at Rias' sleeping form. Akeno hoped that in her dreams at least the troubles of the world didn't follow. She bent down and let her lips graze Rias forehead before leaving the room and silently climbing into bed beside Issei.

*** Storm clouds, Issei's mindscape ***

Perhaps it had been folly to try a training manoeuvre like this so early into learning flight but Issei was driven to improve himself at as fast a pace as he could achieve. He floated between storm clouds almost thirty thousand feet above the ground and darted from side to side as lightning arced at his metal armour. The bolts of electricity were drawn to him and Issei loved it. Each bolt drove at him with such speed and precision that he just knew his skills at aerial movement would go far beyond where they had been by the nights end. Ddraig soared around him occasionally unleashing a torrent of fire at Issei to mix up his movements. For hours Issei flew around and he would have continued if not for a sultry voice and a few extra bolts of lightning that came his way.

"I thought I could join in the fun."

Issei spun and dived toward the source of the voice. Akeno was floating in the air. Her bat like wings fully expanded and beating gently to keep her hovering in place. Lightning speared at her but she simply absorbed the electrical energy and used it to enhance her own lightning spells which she promptly threw at Issei. Issei smiled deeply at the enhanced challenge and fired a small Ki blast toward her as he approached her. She darted aside and took off with Issei giving chase. The game was on and soon the pair darted from side to side, up and down. Through the rain, lightning and clouds. Constantly a torrent of energy attacks flowed between the two. None were all that powerful, designed simply to slow down or knock the other off course more then to harm. Ddraig assisted Akeno by swooping at Issei as he got near to the devil girl and causing his partner to deviate from his course of interception.

This lasted for hours, simple banter was thrown about as much as energy and wind. As early morning approached the three landed on soft white sands of a beach that Issei conjured from memory. He smiled happily as he pulled his helmet from his head and placed it carefully beside himself. A true warrior respected his equipment and never let it become damaged. His smile widened at the happy expression on Akeno's face as he looked at her.

"Thanks for that. It was amazing training. Loads of fun too." he said to her in an energised voice.

"You're welcome." she replied happily, "I had loads of fun too. You have really gotten good at flying with your Ki so fast." she added.

Issei laughed off her praise and explained how his constant use of Ki to avoid causing damage with his weighted clothing in the real world was greatly enhancing his reserves through constant use and in return that allowed him to maintain and control his flight so much easier. Akeno nodded at his explanation and lay on her back. The warm sun he had created was nice and she enjoyed this beach as much as she would enjoy one in the outside world. Although here she was not dressed as she would for a beach day. She watched as Issei took to his feet and approached the waters edge. He then took a steady stance with his hands cupped to his side and began to mumble words that she couldn't make out. She approached and could hear sounds as she felt his Ki pooling into his hands. He tried different syllables over and over yet they simply failed to produce a result. After twenty minutes of practising and with daytime approaching in the real world Issei stopped. Akeno knew he was trying to reproduce the powerful attack he had described seeing the Saiyan boy perform in the memory. As Issei finished with his attempts, he released his control on his mindscape and the two returned to the world.

Issei opened his eyes to a vision of blackness but with plenty of sensory response to tell him that he was in fact awake. Black fuzzy stuff was covering his eyes and a weight was across most of his body. Akeno leaned up and her hair shifted from his vision. Issei's cheeks instantly burnt red as he realised she had slept on his chest. Now she had pushed herself up so that her face was above his. He fought against the urge to look down knowing that if her nightgown was as loose as he remembered then her modesty would be less then intact. He maintained eye contact with her as she smiled and greeted him. He returned the greeting and the pair remained as they were. Akeno waited a few minutes before hopping off of Issei and she left his room. She smiled to herself as she did. The whole time she was above him his eyes had remained on hers and not strayed to her body despite it being on display. That made her happy.

Issei took a few deep breathes to calm himself and left his room as well. Upon reaching the dining room though he found Akeno and Rias sat at the table with a glorious spread of food across it. He took his seat and Rias spoke up.

"This is my way of saying I'm sorry for shutting myself off last night." she said sweetly.

Both Issei and Akeno were surprised and neither felt that she had to apologise for being sad.

"There was no need to apologise." Issei said in a sympathetic voice.

"Yeah," Akeno added. "We were simply worried about you. Not annoyed with you at all though."

Rias was touched by the pairs concern for her and picked her mood up. She wanted to enjoy that day with them and not worry about things that may come in the future. By mid morning the group had made their way to the club house to start their group activities for the day. Upon entering the grounds of the old building and with the magical wards in place they found Koneko and Kiba waiting for them. The two were stretching and warming up their bodies. As Koneko saw Issei, a confident smirk shot across both fighters' faces and they shot at each other with their fists colliding. Akeno and Rias moved to Kiba who explained the sudden duel. Both older girls laughed at the idea of the two warriors taking a tennis match so far as to become a duel. The two beauties went inside whilst Kiba watched the intense fight between his friends.

Issei ducked under a right hook and pivoted to strike forward with a left jab. Koneko pushed her hands down against his arm and thrust herself over him. She struck a leg out but met air as Issei dodged around and an uppercut at her. Koneko crossed her arms and withstood the power of his strike. She grimaced at the increased power of his hit. His speed rivalled hers now as well. She landed and took to the offensive, throwing multiple strikes and elbows at him. Issei ducked, weaved and blocked the strikes. He was looking for an opening but Koneko kept her defence intact whilst she attacked him. She fainted a low kick and instead delivered a snap kick to his jaw that Issei was unable to block. He crashed into the ground and Koneko continued her assault. Unlike their last duel she wasn't going to allow him the opportunity to regain his footing. She delivered a straight punch down toward him which he dodged with a roll to his left. He rolled back with an elbow strike but she bounced away to clear his attack. This gave him the opportunity he needed to regain his footing. As he leapt to his feet however she renewed her assault and struck him with a quick combination of jabs, knees and elbows to his ribs, abdomen and torso. Issei's defence was broken by the ferocious assault he was staggered backward. Koneko jumped forward to deliver the finishing blow but Issei leant back and struck her upward sending her over him and toward the dirt. Koneko landed gracefully on her hands and feet.

She straightened up and paused. Issei was pulling his blazer off. She watched as he released it and was shocked when the ground shook as the blazer touched down. He did the same with his shoes, socks and shirt. Each time an item struck it shook the area around them. Koneko hazarded a glance to Kiba and saw how intensely he was now watching the situation. In just his pants with his tail still wrapped around his waist Issei began moving before he leapt high into the sky, landed behind Koneko and dashed around to the front of her so fast that if she hadn't known he had moved then she would have sworn he remained there the whole time. Koneko wasn't sure how but Issei's speed had increased immensely and now the real duel was to begin.

Issei smiled as he shot himself toward the small girl. Without his weighted clothing on his body felt as if it were made of feathers. He landed a left chop against her before she even knew he was their and followed it up his a right knee. The strike sent Koneko sailing threw the air and she crashed to the ground. Issei sprinted forward to prepare a finishing blow but was forced to leap back as a sword intersected his path. He stopped and watched as Kiba stepped between them with a sword at the ready. Koneko climbed shakily to her feet.

"Sorry to interrupt." Kiba began in a polite voice, "But with you increasing your power it seems only fair that I even the playing field for Koneko." he said with a confident smile as he eyed Issei.

Issei grinned broadly. Two on one, the odds were still in his favour.

He threw himself forward once more against his new opponent. He prepared a left cross but it was simply a feint and launched a right knee. Kiba deftly blocked the blow with his sword. The metal vibrating against the force of Issei's knee. Lucky for Kiba the magic in the blade kept it from breaking easily or he would have lost his weapon. Issei spun and followed up with a series of jabs against Kiba. The knight was forced to back peddle as he parried Issei's speeding fists. He was used to fast pace combat but the speed Issei was able to put out exceeded anything he had ever experienced.

Issei went to go on the offensive again but was put on the back foot as Koneko struck toward him from the left side. Kiba took full advantage and swung his sword with expert precision against Issei. The Saiyan was forced on the defensive as he dealt with the two devils. This lasted a minute before his smile widened greatly. Issei took a breath and grounded himself, leaning back to avoid blows from both adversaries. As he straightened up and released his breath power emanated through him as his Ki rose. His aura flared and he struck against the two. With a quick succession of hits both Kiba and Koneko flew across the dirt patch and into the side of the club building.

Both groaned in pain as Issei released the control on his power. The devils slowly moved to a seating position. Neither had been ready for the mountainous growth in his Ki and as such had been unable to defend themselves. Koneko stayed were she was thoroughly beaten. Kiba tried shakily to regain his feet and Issei approached with a hand out. Kiba took the gesture and Issei helped him up. "Are you quite done thrashing my peerage?" Rias asked and Issei turned to see her watching amused from the doorway. He hadn't been paying the greatest amount of attention to anything other then the fight so he couldn't say how much she had seen. Either way he could see how she was now looking at him standing sweaty and topless before her. Issei turned to face her and the blush deepened across her cheeks. Issei made to make a confident remark yet only a pained gasp left his lips as shooting pain shot through his lower body. Issei turned back and saw Koneko biting sharply into the end of his tail. Her fists had catlike claws which dug into the base of his sensitive appendage. Issei groaned and dropped to his knees. He fought the urge to cry out as the sound of laughing caught his attention. Rias, Akeno and Kiba were all beside themselves at the mighty Saiyan's sudden downfall. Issei himself even smirked at the situation. It seemed Koneko had indeed won their second duel. Issei swallowed his pride, "You win Koneko, you win." he said between pained gritted teeth.  
This admission of defeat gained more laughter from the crowd and as Koneko released her hold to laugh herself, Issei climbed to his feet. He would need to find a way to strengthen his tail and remove the debilitating pain that he suffered so easily from it.

The group concluded the days training with the usual spread of lunch. Issei's pain was quickly forgotten as he proceeded to consume a small villages worth of food. The group chatted about inconsequential things and Issei listened as Kiba talked about the new manga he wanted to buy. Issei himself had a short list of reading material he would like to get himself.

*** Comic store, Kuoh town ***  
Kiba and Issei browsed the various isles of literature available for perusal. Issei looked for volume 72 of Naruto. It had been out for a while but he was yet to read it. He found it as Kiba approached with a thick stack of material he intended to buy. They made their purchases and left the store. Kiba moved through the door first and Issei watched as he collided with someone walking by. The comics toppled over and spread out across the ground as Kiba and the stranger tumbled to the side walk. Issei exited and helped his friend to his feet. Both boys looked down at the mass of blonde hair and dark clothing. Kiba extended his hand and helped the stranger up. The stranger looked up and both boys saw a pretty girl between the ages of both. She had long blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. A shy smile played across her face as she straightened out the black full length dress she wore. The dress was that of a nun. Issei found it strange to see a nun wondering around town in this day and age but he supposed they must still exist.

"I'm sorry." the girl said softly with a nervous fidget.  
Issei waved his hands. "No need to apologise. It was just an accident" he said simply.  
He looked across at Kiba and saw his friend just staring at the girl. He wore a blank expression as if his brain had been shut off. Issei looked back to the girl and held out his hand, "I'm Issei" he said casually.  
She took his hand and replied, "Asia Argento. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
She then turned to Kiba but he was still statue still. Issei knew from the expression on Kiba's face that he was rather smitten with the pretty blonde. Issei nudged Kiba subtly under the pretext of picking up the mangas and Kiba successfully rebooted.  
He thrust his hand out to her and in a voice that broke stammered out to her, "I'm Kiba Yuuto. It's really nice to meet you too." A blush crept on Kiba's face as he spoke to Asia.  
Issei found the situation humorous as he watched the exchange from the sidelines. He also found the fact that Kiba was flustered amusing. Kiba was also such the composed and proper knight. The sudden change was something he smirked at. It would be a good source for him to playfully taunt the knight with later.  
"Likewise." Asia responded with a smile and blush of her own.

The group picked up their belongings and began chatting. Asia explained how she was new to Kuoh and rather lost trying to find her way to the parish she was to be staying at. Kiba seemed to be torn between helping the girl and avoiding a blessed location. Issei understood that being too close to a holy site was physically unpleasant for devils and knew that it would hurt him.  
Kiba's inner turmoil seemed to vanish quickly and he took the address that Asia had presented. He smiled to the girl and began leading the way. Issei took his leave and allowed his friend to head off with his new crush.

Issei had walked three blocks when he felt a instinctual tug to look upward. The clouds were thick and grey, building toward an afternoon storm but Issei could see the outline of a figure amongst the dark swirling masses. His enhanced eyesight helped him make out enough features to know who he was looking at. Raynare.  
Hatred flooded his veins as Issei watched the young woman who had attempted to kill him, multiple times now, begin to fly off. He paused for a second and considered his options but there was only one he would do. He slipped into an alleyway and pushed the manga into the inside pocket of his blazer. His aura flared up around him as he drew his Ki out and Issei took to the sky. This was his first flight in the physical world and Issei smiled at thst fact, despite his situation. He glided back and watched Raynare fly. The dark clouds covered both of their movements both from any observation from the humans below and from Raynare noticing him from her peripheries. Issei became aware that they were travelling in the direction that Kiba had taken Asia.

Time seemed to go slowly as Issei stalked his foe, eventually he realised that Raynare was slowing down and had come to float above a small park near a run down looking parish. Issei glanced through the park as he saw Raynare lower toward the ground. He could see Kiba standing with Asia below them. It was clear that Kiba was oblivious to anything around him as he spoke with the pretty nun.  
A spear of light appeared in Raynare's hand. The purple light emanating from the object as she took aim on Kiba. Issei wasn't going to allow Raynare to ambush his friend or escape him again. He shot forward and drove his fist into Raynare. The fallen angel was projected into the distance as she had been completely oblivious to his presence. The surprise caused her spear to wink out of existence before she could even posture to utilise it. She shot a few hundred metres before halting herself and looking toward her assaulter with a mixture of shock and rage. Issei floated cockily less the fifty metres from her. Raynare's expression turned to outright incredulity at the sight of the floating Saiyan.  
"Yeah I can fly now. There is no escape for you bitch." he spat at her with venom dripping from his words.

Panic shot across Raynare's face and Issei relished in her fear. He focused his Ki and shot at her again. She hastily summoned and fired another spear of light at him which Issei spun to avoid as he charged through the air toward her. He drew back his fist and struck at her again. Raynare dodged to the side and began forming a spear of light in her left hand as she channelled more energy in her right. Issei struck out again and she twisted to avoid his strike. His fist grazed her ribs and pain flared from the force of his strike. Despite it only being a glancing blow, the impact still drove the wind from Raynare. She grimaced and projected both bursts of energy at Issei. The first was the spear of light that shot wide and went no where near him. The next grew and exploded in front of him. It amplified the sun's light and created such a blinding burst that Issei was forced to cover his eyes.

Issei lowered his arms as the light faded and cursed loudly. Raynare had slipped away while he was blinded. Once again he had been unable to finish off his would be murderer. At least he stopped her from interfering with Kiba. Issei turned and flew back to the park near the parish that his friend had been in. He looked around and saw that no one was there any more. Issei landed in the empty park and made his way back home. On his way back he took his phone out and called Kiba. Kiba picked up and Issei told the boy about what had happened and how he found Raynare following both him and Asia. Kiba became concerned about their enemy potentially stalking them and agreed to meet at Issei's house to discuss the issue with Rias.

Issei arrived home to find Rias' whole peerage present. The group sat in the living room and the two boys explained their afternoon from both perspectives. Kiba went first. He had walked Asia the whole way to the park opposite the small parish that she would be staying at. Red tinged his face as he spoke of Asia and Issei could tell that he was hoping Rias wouldn't oppose to him spending time with the young nun. Rias made no comments in regards to his association and instead simply asked for Issei's side of the days events. Issei relayed them and Kiba thanked him again for stepping in to stop Raynare's ambush of him. Rias took on a solemn expression and thought hard before speaking.

"It seems like she was either stalking you or the nun." she said after a moments thought. "Did the nun say anything that would indicate involvement with a faction of fallen angels?" she asked as she continued.

Kiba thought briefly before shaking his head. "Not at all, she seemed to be just a kind person. A pleasant hearted young woman with a passion for helping those in need." he said in earnest.

"Then we have to surmise that our enemy was following you." Rias concluded.

The group nodded in agreement and began thinking up a strategy to combat the problem. Rias main concern was the welfare of her peerage. Herself, Akeno and Issei were safe due to numbers and Raynare's fear of open combat with Issei. Koneko and Kiba were the weak point though by living alone. Issei's house couldn't take more occupants and the two didn't have the room to live together. That left only one option.

"I have a solution," the heiress of Gremory began, "Firstly from now on we go everywhere as a peerage. Safety in numbers and all that. Secondly I would like you both to move into the Gremory mansion in hell." she directed the final statement to Koneko and Kiba. Both looked as if they hadn't been ready for that eventuality but accepted their King's request. Neither wanted to wake up with murderous fallen angels in their homes. First they would have to speak with Sirzechs though as Rias couldn't just move people into her brother's home without his approval. She expected that he would be more then happy to have the guests. Most of the rooms in the mansion were empty after all and Rias knew that Sirzechs was fond of company but still it was the simple courtesy of asking. Rias summoned the Gremory symbol and the group collected inside it before vanishing from the mortal realm.

The group appeared in the entrance hall of Rias' home and waited as she sort out her brother or someone who could direct them to him. Before long Rias found Grayfia who suggested that she try the southern gardens. Sirzechs and Ajuka were last seen out there having a sparring session in the moonlight. Rias returned to collect her peerage and led them out of the grand doors into the front courtyard. The group made their way outside and into the gardens. Many exotic plants filled the area and the sounds of clashing steel filled the dark air. The cycle of day and night in hell lined up perfectly with the cycle on earth and the full moon had now risen in the sky. Issei found it interesting to see the nature of hell as in his previous visit he had remained entirely inside. As the group approached the sparring pair Issei looked up at the night sky, he was curious to see what the sky of hell would offer. Stars shone here along with a full moon. A moon that held a redish tinge but otherwise was the same silvery orb as on earth. Issei stared at the moon and felt a pull. A tug at his inside that was both intriguing and mesmerizing. He stopped walking and stared at the reddish silvery orb silhoutted against the dark sky.

Akeno noticed Issei's sudden stop and turned to look at him. She saw him enraptured with the moon but what caught her attention was his eyes. They were turning red. "Rias." she called out and the group turned and looked at her. They followed her gaze and looked at the transfixed Saiyan. Rias went to approach Issei but stopped when she heard the sound that escaped his lips. They all stopped. Issei let out a growl, guttural feral growl that spoke of violence and danger.

*** Whiteness, Issei's Mindscape ***

Ddraig had spent his time lazing around Issei's mindscape. When the young Saiyan wasn't present training the red dragon emperor often slept or day dreamed. He had very little to do otherwise. He could watch the events taking part in the outside world through Issei's eyes but he felt this was a violation of his partner. As if he was taking away something private from Issei. The two always spoke of the events of the day and he offered his advice to Issei. He had just decided to roll onto his side to get at an itch behind his right hind leg when he felt a presence around him. It was a terrifying ancient presence that the great dragon had never felt before. The dragon could feel the presence seizing control of Issei and summoned his magic to repel it. It was for naught though as his magic seemed to achieve nothing. He tried again and again until he felt the ground of his mindscape shake and he looked toward the source.

Ddraig was not one to feel fear but even he felt apprehension at the beast that approached him. A massive ape, covered in thick brown fur with blood red eyes. The beast stood at over sixty feet tall and rivalled Ddraig in size but that wasn't what worried him. It was the immense Ki that the creature possessed. It was the same Ki as Issei, the same exact signature but feral, wild and untapped. As if his very potential had taken form and seized control as this great beast.

The beast roared and charged at Ddraig. The dragon reared up and roared back. His wings spread out and he arched his back before unleashing a great torrent of fire down on the powerful ape. It was for nothing though as the beast ploughed through the flames and barrelled head long into the dragon bringing them together in a melee of two colossal beasts.

*** Gremory Mansion, Hell ***

Rias watched as the red colour in Issei's pupils filled his whole eyes. He repeated the growl, this time much louder and began emanating a powerful pressure from his body that drove the whole peerage back.

"What's going on?" Akeno asked, worry clear in her voice.

Rias shook her head in reply. She had never seen anything like this before. It was only the beginning though as she watched Issei's body expand rapidly. His clothes disintegrated as his mass exploded out in every direction. Muscles bulged and grew. His height rapidly increased and thick brown fur began to cover his body. His face elongated and fangs grew in his open mouth as he roared.

Sirzechs and Ajuka landed next to the group. They had been distracted from their spar at feeling the pressure the young Saiyan was releasing.

"What in all that is unholy is happening?" Sirzechs asked in disbelief as Issei grew.

No one responded and the group watched as he grew to thirty feet and kept moving. He soon reach fifty and still kept growing. His power amplified as he grew. Finally Issei let out an almighty roar as he stopped growing. The group stared at the monstrous sixty five foot tall beast in front of them. He was taller then the Gremory mansion and upon reaching his apex the roar he unleashed caused window panes to shake and vibrate. Rias stepped forward.

"Issei," she called out wearily.

The beast looked down on her before raising its left foot and driving it down at the group. They all darted away and looked up at their friend. Or the monster who used to be the person that was their friend.

"Why?" Rias asked to no one in particular.

"I don't think he is in control." Ajuka responded before dodging another stamp by the beast. Each time the great hairy foot struck the ground caused a violent shake as powerful as any earthquake.

Issei became infuriated at being unable to squash the bugs around him and unleashed his fury against the building striking his fists into it. Great chunks of the Gremory mansion crumbled under his power and Sirzechs watched helplessly as his home was damaged.

"We have to stop him. Only way I can think of is to subdue him with force." Sirzechs yelled to Ajuka. His best friend and fellow Satan nodded in reply and the two flew toward the rampaging ape.

Rias watched as Ajuka and Sirzechs summoned their weapons of choice, a longsword of destruction energy for Sirzechs and a battleaxe of energy for Ajuka, they then charged at Issei and began unleashing heavy blows against him. Neither wanted to kill the Saiyan but both knew that unless they dealt a series of devastating strikes on him then he would not be defeated. Despite the power of their blows the monster was not even slightly fazed and struck back against them. His strikes lacked finesse or skill, showing once again that Issei was definitely not in control at all, however the strikes and blows more then made up for it with raw power, speed and aggression. Ajuka managed to dodge a fist whilst Sirzechs was less lucky, being struck to the side of his body by a wild swipe, and was sent speeding into the ground.

"We have to get out of here." Koneko said in a firm voice. The group looked at her and she continued, "We are in their way. It is clear that none of us can fight against what Issei has become and if we stay under foot so to speak then lords Sirzechs and Ajuka will have to worry about us as well as fighting him."

Her reasoning was sound and despite the gnawing feeling in their chests Akeno and Rias joined Koneko and Kiba in withdrawing from the scene. They ran out of the garden and around the building. A stream of Gremory servants and maids were flooding from the building in panic. Grayfia stood at the front ushering people out. Her usually composed nature was less so as Rias approached her.

"What the heck is going on?" she asked Rias. "Where did that monster come from?" her voice was high pitched, clearly she was in shock as much as anyone else.

"It's Issei. I don't know how but it is and he isn't in control." Rias replied.

Grayfia looked at her before accepting her words. With the last of the people out of the mansion Grayfia addressed the peerage directly. "Go with everyone away from here. I will help Sirzechs and Ajuka and we will let you know when it is safe to return." her voice let them know that there was no room to argue the matter.

The group followed the evacuating members of the Gremory household along the driveway and out of the property. The roars of the great beast echoed through the sky and the shouts of Ajuka, Sirzechs and Grayfia could be heard as well but to a much fainter degree.

Rias stopped running as the driveway met the main road. Members of neighbouring households had come out to witness the destruction and commotion. Some of the more unpleasant aristocratic families didn't understand why the servants had been sent to safety while the lord of the house fought but Rias ignored their comments. The house of Gremory was known for their compassion to not only their Peerages but also their employees as well.

The group looked back toward the mansion as a shattering crash foretold the destruction of yet more of the building. Parts of the great raging ape could be seen as it thrashed around, legs and arms mostly. The occasional glimpse of its ferocious maw.

Sirzechs clutched his side as blood flowed from his ribs. He had taken a flying swipe from Issei's sharp claws. He pulled back as Ajuka and Grayfia attacked the berserk Saiyan. No matter how hard the trio struck him, Issei seemed completely unconcerned and only attacked with more ferocity. The beast seemed only capable of greater rage. Sirzechs channelled magic into his wound and cauterised the flesh shut. Pain flooded him as his blood vessels, exposed nerves and flesh burnt together. Self cauterisation had been something many warriors of the last war had been forced to learn to do. It was that or bleed out. With the immediate wound temporarily dealt with, he watched as Grayfia summoned a binding ward and ensnared the monster inside it. Great tendrils of magical ice rose up and snaked around the beast. He thrashed and shattered the reinforced ice, but even as he did more shot out and grasped out toward him. Dozens of tendrils rapidly covered his body, arms and legs. The tendrils clamped down onto the beast in an attempt to restrain the terrible monster. For a moment it seemed the powerful ape may actually be subdued. The reprieve was short lived though as the beast roared and shook violently against the restraints. As it did so, it opened its great maw. The three devils could feel the pooling of raw power and Sirzechs eyes went wide as he saw a great beam of Ki shoot from the beast's mouth. The beam obliterated the area of garden it impacted with and a large crater was all that was left in the beams wake. The beam didn't end there though as the ape shook its mighty head the beam continued to pour from its mouth and destroy large swaths of the property.

The devils were forced to dive and soar so to avoid the mighty beam. Sirzechs couldn't allow the beam to just destroy everything around him and charged large portions of destruction energy into his palms. He flew into the path of the beam and unleashed his own concentrated beam of destruction energy. The two opposing beams clashed in bright vortex of colour. Issei's white and blue Ki colliding with the blacks, purples and reds of Sirzechs magic of destruction. Sirzechs knew Issei had an immense power for such a young warrior but this was ridiculous. If this was the potential of a Saiyan then Sirzechs shuddered to think of what he could become with years of training. Grayfia took advantage of the distraction her husband was providing to summon more binds to hold the beast while Ajuka launched attack after attack against the restrained monster. Sirzechs felt salty sweat flood his forehead and drip down past his eyes, stinging in his exposed wounds as he struggled against the mighty beam. At this point it seemed that only exhausting the beast would defeat it.

*** Whiteness, Issei's mindscape ***

Blood flowed from both the beast and Ddraig as the two colossal monsters fought with literal tooth and nail. Ddraig's attempts at keeping distance between himself and the monumental ape had proved fruitless as the enraged ape pursued him relentlessly. Issei had attempted to fly above the beast only to be caught by a powerful Ki beam and driven back to the ground. The beam has torn scales from his hardened flesh and caused the dragon to bleed for the first time in millennia. The dragon had taken to the offensive then and charged its enemy head on. The two clashed in a tussle of claws, firsts, legs, wings and teeth. Limbs flew around and rendered furred and scaled flash alike. The monsters rolled and thrashed across the floor as they fought. Ddraig was amazed at how much damage his adversary could take. Fur and flesh was and always will be less resilient than scales and a leathery hide however despite this the beast withstood the bursts of flame, rending claws and ferocious bites of the great dragon. The teeth of the ape punctured Ddraig's defences and both bled profusely.

Neither would allow the other a moment rest as they both lost energy and tired. Ddraig couldn't allow this beast to control or harm his partner and so fought with everything he had. The beast clawed at Ddraig's face and the dragon felt the searing pain of a finger plunging into his eye. The dragon pulled his head back in pain and the ape opened it's mouth, allowing it to begin pooling Ki. The beast evidently planned to eviscerate it's opponent. Ddraig would not give it the chance and unleashed a torrent of his hottest flames into the creature's mouth. The flames forced themselves into the beasts mouth, down it's oesophagus and into the monster's internal organs. The magic of the fire fought against the amassing Ki stopping it from projecting against the dragon. The beast let out a great cry of pain as it's inside were cooked in dragon fire and the creature seized up. Ddraig took the advantage and drove the beast onto it's back, pinning it down with his hind legs on the beasts midriff. His weight kept the beast down and continuing his flames to immobilise the beast he struck repeatedly against its head. Each blow glanced off the creature until he felt a solid strike against its lower jaw shift the mandible. The apes eyes rolled up in its head and it went limp into unconsciousness. Ddraig watched as the creature in front of him began to shrink rapidly. The fur rescinded into hair on the figures head and tail. Human flesh replaced the hide of the ape and before long an unconscious and heavily wounded Issei replaced the monster.

Ddraig removed his foot from the body of his friend. Issei was now himself again albeit unconscious and bleeding but both would pass. Once he came to Ddraig knew the pair would need to discuss the cause of this unexpected commotion. The dragon collapsed down next to Issei like a cat and stretched out his fatigued body. His own injuries would heal rapidly enough and none were too serious. For now he would just watch his young partner.

*** Gremory Mansion, Hell ***

Rias watched the magical exchange from the sky outside the property. She wouldn't disobey Grayfia and enter the property but no one said she, her peerage and many other onlookers couldn't watch from outside. She watched, completely transfixed in a mixture of awe, fear, apprehension and shock as the beast withstood attack after attack. Ice crept up its body, a binding spell she knew that Grayfia was highly skilled in. Despite the strength and power of the magical Ice the beast kept shattering the ice until dozens of tendrils held it in place. It was at this point that an immense Ki beam shot from the creature and began to leave a trail of destruction that would put many devil peerages to shame. Sirzechs appeared before the beam and unleashed a tirade of magic of his own. The two forces clashed and battled for dominance. Further attacks bounced off the creature like grains of dust against an armoured tank. The Ki beam began pushing Sirzechs' own beam backward and the onlookers watched aghast as at appeared that the Lucifer of hell would soon be overwhelmed. The beam was over three quarters of the way to Sirzechs when it stopped. Sirzechs' own attack shot unopposed toward its intended victim when he suddenly dismissed it. The crowd was surprised and unsure of what was going on when Kiba spoke up.

"I can't hear anything any more." he said in a thoughtful tone.

Many of the devils around them paused to listen and the crowd realised that the sounds of the beast had vanished. Rias wasted no time and flew at full speed toward the battlefield. She crested the half ruined peak of her mansion. Sirzechs floated rather exhausted in the air. Clearly catching his breath but on guard. Ajuka and Grayfia were on the ground amid the broken fragments of magical ice. Rias and her peerage descended next to the pair and looked into the mixture of magical ice and ruined building. Lying in the centre was a naked figure. He was face down with his backside exposed to the world, a brown tail protruding from his upper buttocks, lower back. Issei's four friends ran over to him and dropped down beside him. Akeno lowered her head to his back. She listened.

"He's breathing." she said with a clear voice filled with relief.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven - Rescued from over confidence**

*** Unknown bed, Unknown location ***

A splitting headache. Limbs as heavy as osmium. Insides stabbing and pulsing as if burnt to a crisp. These were the sensations running through Issei's body as he struggled to pen his eyes. The very effort of parting the lids was a battle within himself. As Issei's eyes slowly opened he saw a ceiling above himself. A ceiling he wasn't familiar with. It was a rich cream with intricate patterns of lavender and lime. Floral features dotted amongst the swirls and loops like vines of a thick jungle. Issei fought an intense battle against himself to move his head and slowly looked around himself. The room he was in was sterile, white, clean and plain. White sheets, cream walls, no excess furniture. An open window led to the outside world with a cool breeze shaking the curtains. Issei knew he was still in hell by the pinkish sky. A closed door led to the rest of wherever he was. It wasn't these things that held Issei's attention though. Two sleeping figures lay slumped over the left side of his bed. Half on a pair of comfortable parlour chairs and half on his bed. Akeno and Rias had fallen asleep while staying with him. The pair were curled into each other as they slept. Issei admired the way their hair splayed out and mixed together beautifully. The two beautiful maidens looked as exhausted as Issei felt. The idea of moving a limb to wake them seemed to difficult to comprehend. Issei pondered a few things but the main one was how he came to be here. He remembered arriving in hell and going to speak with Sirzechs Lucifer about the threat of the fallen angels. After that he had been distracted. What had distracted him? He couldn't put his finger on it. Whatever it was, had it done this to him? Whatever had hurt him must have been powerful. In all his training, Issei had never felt like this before. He had felt sore, exhausted and worn out. All those had been temporary short lived side effects, each leading to an increase in power. This was so much more.

Issei took a deep breath and winced at the sharp tendrils of pain that emanated through out his body from the damaged cavities of his lungs. He tried again and focused on reaching his mindscape. Nothing happened. Issei tried again but still was unable. He couldn't understand why he was unable to reach the place of Zen within himself.

"**Do not fret young one. Your Ki is completely drained. The fight against your bestial side took a great toll against you**." the disembodied voice of Ddraig spoke everywhere but only for Issei to hear.

His bestial side. He had a bestial side? This was news to him. Issei began to worry about the damage he may have caused. He was well aware that with his ability to channel his power so rapidly that he could inflict a great amount of damage to people or property at a rapid pace. He felt some relief that Rias and Akeno were there with him. If they were here then he couldn't have gotten too out of hand. Issei continued to stare at the ceiling and ponder his thoughts for a while more before closing his eyes to return to sleep. Before he drifted off he smiled internally at the fact that this was the first time he had simply slept without training since awakening his true self.

Cool hands brought Issei back to consciousness. Opening his eyes was easier this time but by no means easy. The light in the room was brighter and he knew it was mid morning. Issei turned his neck to face the source of the touch and found Akeno's hand on his cheek. She faced him with a soft smile as Rias continued to sleep.

"Awoke to my touch, "she said with a soft smile. A cheekiness rested in her voice but concern outweighed it.

Issei smiled at her, the concern in her voice bought a warmth to him that helped to alleviate the soreness he was in. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes before Akeno broke it again.

"So do you want to tell me what the crazy monster rampage was all about?" she had a voice that was neither serious nor humorous but a little of both as she spoke with a small smirk forming at the edge of her lips.

Issei gave his best 'I have no idea' face before opening his mouth to speak. The words scrapped along his throbbing and tender throat. Each syllable a new dagger along the aggravated flesh.

"I really don't know." he croaked out to her, "I don't remember a thing after heading to see Sirzechs."

Akeno pondered what he said for a few minutes before nodding twice and shaking Rias gently by the shoulder. The heiress sat bolt upright which was humorous for the two watching her. She rubbed against her eyes and smiled at seeing the two people she cared about awake as well.

"Issei says he can't remember anything. I thought you should be awake for any discussion." Akeno stated simply. Rias agreed with the logic of her words by nodding slowly. She was clearly struggling with waking up so abruptly.

Rias took a moment to compose herself before addressing Issei with a professional tone much like a detective gathering the simple facts of a crime.

"What exactly do you remember?" her voice was neutral yet compassionate, it was clear that she wasn't accusing Issei of anything.

Issei took his time, he tried to think of the exact last memory that he had. They arrived, went outside and then he became distracted. What was it that distracted him? It had been something above him. It called and drew him in. Bright, inviting, ominous. The moon. Issei wet his lips and replied.

"I remember arriving, following everyone outside and then I felt like I had to look at the moon. That's it." he said with difficulty and a gravelly voice.

"Yeah you were staring at it so intently." Akeno spoke up. "You just stopped and stared, then your eyes went red." she remembered clearly the look of concentration on his face.

This was news to Issei. He didn't know what his eyes could change colour. He was almost afraid to ask the next question but knew it had to be asked, "What happened after that?"

The girls could hear the awkwardness in his voice and began retelling the events of his destruction the night before. They each spoke in turn to ensure that all the events were told correctly to Issei. He simply lay and listened to the girls. He was mildly shocked and secretly happy with himself at hearing that he had gone toe to toe with two kings of hell and another powerful devil, even if he hadn't been in control at the time. The girls approached the end of their story.

"Then as your beam was getting too much for Sirzechs you just stopped and went limp. Then you began shrinking back to yourself and fell to the ground. That's what they all said happened." Rias finished off as neither her nor Akeno had seen clearly the end of the showdown.

Issei was going to question the end of the fight when Ddraig spoke to him again.

"**I can explain why you stopped so suddenly. Ask the girls to place a hand on you so that I may speak to them as well.**" the dragon said calmly.

"Ddraig knows why. Place your hands on me and he will speak to all of us at once." Issei relayed to his two alluring house mates.

Rias placed a hand on his stomach while Akeno paused and seemed to be considering her choices like a girl in a candy shop.

"Do I touch your firm muscles or go somewhere a little more fun?" she mused with a cheeky and seductive grin.

Issei resisted the urge to blush while Rias smacked her friend in a playful manner.

"Place your hand wherever you want." Issei returned in a tone that despite the difficulty of speaking showed a playful nature too. This time it was Akeno's turn to go slightly red and Rias hit him in the shoulder in mock irritation whilst telling the both of them off for being lewd. Issei held in the urge to wince at her hit, it was light but to his body the touch of a feather would ache.

Akeno placed her hand on the exposed flesh off Issei's chest and traced the defined muscles with her fingers. Issei felt embarrassed at the caress and his cheeks tinged red when Rias did the same to not be outdone by her friend. With both girls in contact with him Ddraig spoke directly. As he both spoke the trio listened to his explanation of fighting Issei's bestial nature inside the mindscape. He relayed his eventual defeat of Issei via roasting him from the inside and knocking him unconscious. This cleared up for everyone why Issei had so suddenly stopped fighting and collapsed to the ground whilst reverting back to himself. It also clarified for Issei why he felt like a roast dinner.

The explanation of what had happened and why Issei had stopped he been relayed to everyone present but it still failed to explain why Issei had done what he did or how he became the monster he had been. The moon was the only lead and Akeno stated what they were all thinking.

"Maybe it was like a werewolf with the full moon." she said simply.

Neither Rias nor Issei knew if that was the exact reason but it seemed like the only lead that they had and would be what they would have to go on with until they received something more substantive.

Issei yawned and the girls decided it was time to depart so that he could rest further. They agreed to bring him a large meal when he next awoke as he had gone since lunch the day before without eating and that was a big deal for him. Issei fell back to sleep shortly after the girls left, the complete lack of Ki in his body left him in an exhausted state.

A short time later Rias found herself standing in the lobby of the Gremory mansion. Magical workers were well under way of repairing the damage caused the night before and it would be done easily by mid afternoon. Everyone concerned was gathered around her for an update of what had occurred. Around her stood Kiba, Akeno, Koneko, Sirzechs, Grayfia and Ajuka. She began by relaying everything that they had spoken to Issei about. The group agreed that the moon did sound like a probable cause although Ajuka also had a few more complex explanations involving the effects of different energies on the molecular level of a Saiyan but he couldn't confirm nor deny them without conducting some rather invasive examinations on Issei which were unlikely to be agreed to.

After clearing up the questions of Issei's rampage, Rias moved onto her reason for coming the night before. She handed over to Kiba and the blonde boy stepped forward and explained everything to the best of his ability. He tried to cover the events that Issei had better knowledge of such as Raynare's attack but he admitted that Issei would be a much better person to speak to about it. He worried slightly that Sirzechs would oppose to the idea of him helping Asia but like Rias he didn't say anything about him helping her. Sirzechs agreed that it was too dangerous for Koneko and Kiba to be alone with the fallen angels seeming to be hunting members of the peerage. The discussed the housing issue and agreed that Issei's home was too small and so it was quickly decided that both junior devils should move into the mansion and would be given access to the Gremory teleportation system temporarily to facilitate their travel. The pair bowed deeply to Sirzechs and thanked him profusely. He waved off their thanks with a kind smile.

The group travelled first to Koneko's apartment where she collected enough possessions to last her stay in hell and then they moved to Kiba's where he did the same before returning to now repaired mansion. It was now rapidly approaching dusk and shortly after returning dinner was served. The group was pleasantly surprised to find a rather sore but now mobile Saiyan already in the dining room waiting to begin eating. Grayfia was fretting over his injuries but both Issei and Sirzechs waved off her concern. Issei was too concerned with eating and Sirzechs saw that the young warrior was too proud to accept resting for much longer. While Issei was still in a rather painful state, his Ki reserves were refilling at a brilliant rate and coupled with his impressive healing rate, he would be back to normal in no time. While waiting for the peerage to arrive Sirzechs and Issei had discussed the actions of the night before. Issei had apologised profusely but both Sirzechs and Grayfia had accepted his apology without any difficulty and stated that they knew he was not to blame at all.

The food was served after everyone had sat and was beginning to eat. Rias ate happily, enjoying the scrumptious spread of food until she noticed the dumbfounded expression on Grayfia and Sirzechs face. It took no time at all to understand why they weren't eating. Issei was eating considerably faster then usual if that was even possible for him. In the time it took Kiba to consume half a plate of barbecue ribs, Issei had a stack of twenty three plates in front of him.

Rias began laughing at her brother and his wife's disbelief which shook them from their stupor. The group explained Issei's eating habits while the offending Saiyan was too enraptured in his food to add any input himself.

Sirzechs regained some composure and took a small verbal jab at Issei.

"Well of course he needs so much food after I whooped him last night." he said toward Issei.

Issei stopped eating and swallowed a large mouthful of food. He raised an eyebrow to the ruler of hell and replied in a cocky voice, "From what I've heard, I had you on the ropes. That was without being able to fight coherently." he said with a challenging smile.

The king of hell returned the smile. "Is that a bit of a challenge there?" he said. His eyes shining with pleasure at the idea of seeing where Issei would go with this.

"There was no 'bit' about it." Issei responded nonchalantly. The rest of the table sat quietly watching the exchange between the two. Rias was unsure if she should interject. She knew that under almost all circumstances that Sirzechs would destroy someone who challenged him so blatantly but she also knew that he liked Issei and one of the things he liked the most was that the Saiyan was unapologetic in his willingness to stand up to a challenge against anyone. The group felt as Sirzechs unleashed some of his power. Issei and him in a staring battle with identical smiles across their faces. Not to be outdone Issei flooded himself with some of the Ki that he had recollected so far. He knew not to use too much less he end up immobilised again. The pressure of his power filled the room to equal Sirzechs. It seemed the two would step up their display a notch when Grayfia cut in.

"Ok boys. I think it is time we acted our age and not our shoe sizes. Hmm." she said in a tone that let both know that she meant business. The two instantly released there power which caused the rest of the table to begin snickering at the way the female devil had taken control so easily. The snickering became outright laughter as the whole group including the two rivalling males burst into laughter. As they all regained control of themselves Sirzechs turned to Issei.

"Once you have healed. We will test your might." he said confidently.

"You can count on it." Issei replied with a happy smile.

The rest of the dinner went by without incident and soon after Koneko and Kiba said their good nights, moving off to their own respective rooms to shower and sleep. Akeno, Rias and Issei said fair well to Grayfia and Sirzechs before teleporting home themselves. Once they arrived, the trio washed and went to bed without much fanfare. Issei was the last to shower and went to his bed only to find the two girls already there. Both insisted that they ensure he not overdo his training tonight. Issei was unsure about sleeping so tightly with the soreness he still felt and so being aware that he couldn't convince the girls to sleep without him suggested they all sleep in the larger bed in their room. The girls accepted the compromise and so the group made their way into the larger bed with Issei in the centre. Both girls curled into him and ensure they made as much contact as they could and lay with red cheeks and content smiles drifting off happily to sleep.

*** Kuoh Academy, Kuoh Town ***

It was now Thursday morning and life had returned to as normal as it ever did for the young Saiyan. With his injuries healed he had returned to spending his nights training. The weight of his armour was now approaching a tonne at total and he had asked the girls to double the weight of his clothing for him. He now sat in his class attempting to decipher the algebraic equations that the sensei had put for the class to complete. The group's routine had only changed moderately with Koneko and Kiba arriving at the Hyoudou residence prior to breakfast and the peerage now ate all their meals together. After breakfast they would walk to school together and after classes back to Issei's house. So far they had seen neither head nor tail of any fallen angels and Issei suspected that their enemy was smart enough to avoid a direct confrontation with the group as a whole especially after how easily he had scared of Raynare in their last encounter. The look of fear on his would be killer still brought a smirk to his lips. Rias' protective attitude did have repercussions for the group though as she had forbade any member from undertaking any assignments or contracts until the threat was removed.

Issei concentrated on a rather long equation and attempted to solve it via supplementation but didn't manage to solve the problem. He had just scrapped his latest attempt when the bell rang and he was more then happy to abandon his school work in favour of a more saiyanesque activity. Namely eating lunch. A few minutes later found the group spread out around the large lunch table in the clubroom. Today's lunch was a generous mixture of Spanish cuisines. Paellas, pincho, and many other plates that had Issei happily occupied. While he ate he considered new ways to increase his strength and improve his Ki control. Learning the move used by the young Saiyan was still his main priority and he felt like he was getting very close as certain phonetic sounds had sent a surge through himself during training.

Rias, Koneko and Akeno discussed the issue of contracts and their clients. Both junior devils had a back load of requests and feared that clients may choose to stop using their services if they didn't start fulfilling some requests soon. Rias however was adamant that she felt it was too unsafe for the girls to be out alone if her peerage was indeed the target of Raynare and her group. Neither girl could argue with her protection of them as neither wanted to face a group of fallen angels by themselves.

Kiba spent most of his time on his phone sending text after text as he had been recently. The group knew that he was messaging Asia and it didn't take a genius to know that the young knight was heavily smitten with the pretty nun. On the Tuesday Rias had spoken to Kiba at length about the dangers of pursuing a relationship with a member of the church but after Kiba had explained Asia's situation and lack of affiliation with any radical elements, she had allowed him to continue to talk with her. Rias was weary of any church member as more extremist sects were known to work with fallen angels however Asia was a volunteer nun who had been sent to Kuoh to intern at an outreach medical centre in the poorer suburbs of the city. Rias had read some of her exchanges with Kiba and decided that the young girl was just a kind woman who wanted to help those who couldn't afford the services of a medical professional. Rias could understand her passion for helping but as a devil she would never provide her services for free though. Lunch was rapidly approaching its conclusion when Kiba spoke up drawing in the peerage's attention.

"Hey guys," the young knight began in a voice that said he was considering this to be a serious topic. The group turned to face him and gave their full attention. Issei continued to eat but otherwise gave his attention as well.

"Asia just sent me a few pictures of people that have been coming in to her clinic over the last few days. I think you should see their injuries." He finished and handed his smart phone around to the group. On the screen was a series of images showing various people with identical injuries. Each was a rather nasty collection of bite marks. The bites themselves appeared to belong to a large dog or canine of some breed. What made the bites unique however was the severe burn marks that accompanied them. It was clear that the rendered flesh had been burnt at the same time as it had been pierced. Rias knew exactly what would cause injuries of that nature.

"Hell hounds." she said firmly. This was concerning as it took a rather powerful devil to control the beasts and if a devil like that was running amok in her jurisdiction then she had to deal with them immediately. She addressed Kiba in a flat tone that left little doubt that she was taking this issue seriously. "Where has this been happening?"

Kiba relayed the question to Asia. He worded it in such a way as to seem like interrogative and more curiously innocent. The group waited for the reply. It didn't take long. Odaiba. A suburb in the south of Kuoh that was known for being less then affluent. It had one of the highest rates of unemployment and crime in the city. As was unfortunately too common in areas such as it, drugs and alcohol plagued the community and many felt trapped, unable to escape the vicious circle of poverty.

Kiba continued to text Asia with simple chitchat as Rias analysed everything. She continued to weigh her options throughout her remaining three periods of the day. She had only a few real options that she could choose. She could ignore the situation but that wasn't very practical. This was her jurisdiction and to allow someone to kill and injure would send the message that she was too weak to act in her own territory.  
She knew that Issei and Kiba would want to confront the adversary. Issei for the simple reason of his Saiyan desire to fight. Kiba as he would want to stop the attacks to help Asia out. The idea of helping out the nun sat uncomfortably with Rias but she would pay it off as helping Kiba instead.  
Either way if she caught the devil then she could extract recompense from them and that would make the whole endeavour worth her time. As the bell tolled to signal the end of the school day she decided that they would remove this threat tonight.

The group met up and walked to the Hyoudou residence like any other group of friends. They chatted and joked as they made their way along the side walk but each was still keeping track of their surroundings. Rias was especially weary. She wouldn't allow her peerage to be ambushed or at a disadvantage if they were attacked.

Once they were all at Issei's home the group spread out in the living room and Rias addressed them all.  
"Tonight we will track down and remove this hell hound user. We will leave around nine." she stated to her group with the authority of a natural leader.  
The group nodded to her. They all ate dinner together. Rias and Akeno felt self assured about the night while Issei was was almost bouncing off his chair in excitement. Kiba and Koneko were confident but weary and both were quiet and reserved during the meal.  
After they ate each prepared themselves for combat. Kiba removed his blazer as he found it constrictive to fight in. The girls each braided their hair to avoid it getting in the way. Issei remained in his weighted training clothes.  
Rias asked that he change but he said he felt more then confident to fight in them and if the need arose then he would remove them. Kiba and Koneko were both painfully aware of the massive increase that Issei received to his fighting ability once the restriction of the heavy weight was gone.  
He really felt a lot stronger since his time injured from the rampage. Ddraig had explained to him that the more injured or exhausted he was, the more of a boost to his power he would received upon recovering and the beat down that the dragon had given him created a definite boost within Issei.  
At a quarter to nine the group gathered around Rias. The Gremory symbol appeared beneath them and they all vanished in a flash of crimson light.

*** Derelict Apartments, Odaiba ***

The group reappeared on the roof of a four story apartment complex in Odaiba. The building was at least forty years old with the majority of its render finish gone. The exposed brickwork was faded and crumbling. Graffiti and gang signs blatantly sprayed all across numerous surfaces. Walls, windows, doors. No space was left clean. The group could see around themselves in all directions as far as the surrounding blocks would allow and after a tertiary check, Kiba quickly identified a three story apartment block that was just over two blocks to their east, it was definitely their destination. Rias ruled out flying over as she didn't want them to be spotted and give away the advantage of surprise.

An old fire escape was bolted onto the side of the building and by some simple miracle it was still in good enough condition for the group to climb down. They reached the pavement and made a beeline for their goal. Issei was practical bouncing out of his skin at the prospect of combat. His eager energy gave him a sinister vibe that deterred any locals who thought they might attempt to make a pass at the group.

The building they arrived at was beyond derelict. The front doors were missing and it looked as if the building had only avoided collapsing through sheer luck. It was clear that the only people who would live here were doing so out of pure necessity and not by choice. A rancid odour of filth wafted around the building. Entering the group found themselves in a long hallway with a stairwell at the end. A half dozen apartments lined the hallway. Each was open and unoccupied.

The group checked each apartment as they passed but found no sign of anything other then squatters. As they reached the stairwell the group waited. Rias wanted to avoid making sound moving up and so Issei floated up the stairs to the second floor. The stairwell being too narrow for the devils to employ their wings. He reach the second floor and floated along it. All but one of the apartments, the second, was locked. The stairwell couldn't take them to the third floor as it was blocked. He returned to the group and led them to the second floor. The entered the open apartment cautiously.

It opened into an entrance way that led to a living room. Two further rooms branched from the entrance way. A kitchen and a bathroom. Both looked as if their last use was over a decade ago.  
Moving deeper into the dilapidated abode they found themselves at what should have been the entrance to a bedroom. Instead the wall was torn open and the adjacent wall into the next apartment was missing as well.  
They could all see clearly into the next apartment that had been torn apart. The walls separating the rooms were torn down and a pile of debris was stacked against the door. That wasn't what caught their attention though. In the middle of the room stood a steel stake. A body impaled upon it. The body was female with dark hair and fur covering her arms that ended in claws. Her devil wings dropped to the ground and her mouth was open. The tongue and eyes were missing from her corpse however. A great pooled of congealed blood stained the floor and stake.

Against her better judgement Rias moved forward with the rest of the group. As they passed into the third apartment and approached the devil's corpse and crash arose behind them and a pile of rubble filled their entryway.  
"Welcome" a female voice spoke from above them. The group looked up to see the ceiling separating the second and third floor missing. Standing central and facing them on the third floor was Raynare. Her face sporting a malicious grin of someone who felt that they had just won. To her right stood Dohnaseek. Both fallen angels had their wings tucked behind their backs.

To the left of Raynare stood a man in priestly robes. His face was split by a psychotic grin that rose to his red eyes. White blonde hair sat neatly groomed on his head. He carried two long swords that he left hanging lazily in his hands. To his left was a tall busty woman with long dark blue hair and eyes to match. She wore a maroon trench coat over a grey blouse and a dark business style skirt. A pair of black feathery wings were folded on her back as well. To the right of Dohnaseek was another fallen angel. This one was shorter then the rest. She possessed blonde hair that was tied in twin ponytails. A black bow perched on her head that matched the Gothic style dress. Her skin was pure and angelic but her blue eyes were cold with a murderous intent that didn't match her innocent looking body.

The devils dropped into their defensive stances whilst Issei crossed his arms.  
Raynare continued speaking as if reciting a prepared monologue. "How nice of you all to follow my bait. This will be an excellent place for you all to die."  
As she said this a cross floated in front of her. Embedded in the timbers of the cross beam was the eyes of the rogue devil and the mouth was fixed to the stalk. The mouth moved and spoke in a demented, disembodied voice. "Come" it said. Instantly a dozen beasts howled into existence around the group. Hell hounds. The beasts had thick black hides and stood as tall as a Great Dane. Where their eyes should have been was nothing but empty sockets and their open maws showed rows of fangs made of flames. These beasts were definitely the culprits of the attacks.  
"Killed by beasts of your own realm. Genius if I do say myself." Raynare continued maliciously. "Now if you will excuse me. We have a treacherous nun to execute and a potent power to collect."  
Kiba moved forward and yelled at her."If you harm a single hair on Asia's head I'll." he began in a defiant tone.

"You'll what?" Raynare spat back. "You will be dead and you know what. I was going to make her a faithful servant of mine but she befriended filth like you and all traitors must die. Isn't that right father?" she directed the final words at the maniacal man in priestly robes who spoke with a cracked and twisted voice.

"Yes. Yes. YES. ALL. ALL traitors must die. Die. DIE!" his voice rose and fell in a psychotic manner and it was clear that the priest was heavily disjointed from reality.  
Issei had listened to enough of their garbage and released his Ki. The energy flooded his body and those around him could feel the rise in his power. Raynare felt the rise in his power and it flustered her momentarily. She addressed Dohnaseek and the busty female.  
"You two deal with them. We will go on ahead." Issei could hear the crack in the confidence of her voice and grinned mockingly.  
The twisted cross floated in the centre of the room and the pair of fallen angels flared their wings. At that the hell hounds charged the group as if on signal.

Issei dodged one beast by twisting to the side and booted another away with a swift right kick to the jaw. The large animal crashed into the ground but rebounded and renewed its attack. Teeth claws, fists, blades and magic flew around as the two groups engaged each other. The two angels hung back and fired spears of light at the devils causing them to have to dodge while avoiding the hell hounds. Issei dodged a spear of light and returned with a Ki ball toward Dohnaseek. The fallen angel was smart enough to avoid Issei's attack outright and dived toward Akeno. Kiba cut through a hell hound with an overhead slash. As the slash cut through the beast he noticed that Raynare and her two other compatriots had vanished. He cursed and beelined for the exit but was forced to back peddle as a set of burning jaws attempted to clamp down on his abdomen. The hell hounds attacked relentlessly and the close proximity hindered Rias' and Akeno's spells. That didn't affect Koneko and Issei however who thrived in the close confines combat. Issei landed a straight punch into the snout of a hell hound and felt the creatures head implode. He followed it up with a Ki blast that disintegrated another. Rias saw the opening he created and launched a ball of destruction at each of the fallen angels. The female narrowly dodged the blast which impacted with a wall causing a large portion to disintegrate. Dohnaseek wasn't as fortunate though and the attack found its mark against him. His eyes widened as the magic entered him and then he popped like a balloon causing gore to be thrown out from where his body had been. The other fallen angel screamed in anger and began firing spears of light rapidly. Kiba cut through another hell hound as Koneko kicked one into the path of a spear of light fired by the enemy. The beast fried as the holy magic pierced its hide and collapsed to the ground in a useless heap.

Less then half the hell hounds remained when the floating cross spoke again. "Come" it said again in the same disembodied voice. More howls filled the air as another batch of hell hounds were summoned.  
Kiba dodged a light spear and yelled to the group, "We have to destroy that cross quickly or we will never be rid of these monsters." his voice calm and tactical as he analysed the situation. "I can still track Raynare if we do it quick and save Asia. I have to save her." he added with a determined passion entering his voice as he slashed through another beast.

Rias heard her knight and acknowledged his logic. She wasn't concerned about the life of the nun but wouldn't let her die as she was in her jurisdiction and meant something to Kiba. Rias knew what had to be done and yelled to her group as she caused a beast to implode with a small blast of energy.  
"Issei, you and Kiba go ahead and catch those three. Deal with them. We will take care of this trash and stop these hounds." she ordered out to her peerage.  
Issei acted without missing a heartbeat and flashed forward catching Kiba and propelling himself out of the hole that Rias had made with her magic. As he came out into the night air he fired Ki blasts at the fallen angel as he released Kiba. Kiba dropped momentarily before coming back up level with Issei, his wings wide and beating.  
The fallen angel dodged the Ki blasts but two of her hounds were less fortunate and large holes were blown through their bodies by Issei's perfectly formed Ki.  
The Saiyan and knight turned away from the fight and flew off in the direction Kiba tracked their adversaries going.

Akeno took advantage of the distraction Issei provided and redirected her lightning from roasting a hound to arcing toward the floating cross abomination. The fallen angel fired a shell of light toward the cross to protect it but the crackling magic struck partially before the shell could protect it and the cross crashed onto the beams of the third level.  
Koneko leapt to strike it but was caught on the leg by a hell hound. She grimaced in pain and turned to face the beast that caught her in its jaws. Her leg was burnt where the teeth pierced her flesh. She dropped down and drove her fist into the beast's mouth with the momentum of their landing. The beasts empty eye sockets widened and oozed blood as the beast went limp from the powerful strike to its skull.

Rias eradicated another pair of beasts and created a sword of destruction energy much like Sirzechs. With blade in hand she lunged at the angel who raised a spear of light to block her strike. The pair twisted as sparks flared from the contradicting energies. As the two twisted, lunged, swung, thrust and parried it almost looked like a aerial dance. The tip of the light spear passed Rias' left cheek and she twisted to catch her opponents arm in much the same manner as she had seen Koneko do to Issei during their first duel. Rias abandoned her sword as the angel struggled to free herself. Rias shoved her free hand into the angels back creating a burst of destruction energy that evaporated her opponent.  
With the angel dead the shell protecting the cross vanished and Akeno unleashed lightning onto the deformed cross. The mouth unleashed a scream before erupting in flames and becoming little more then ash.  
With no more reinforcements coming, the trio slew the remaining hell hounds and stopped to catch their breath with the bodies around them.  
"Never seen you fight with a sword before." Akeno commented between pants.  
"Been watching Issei fight too much." Koneko commented through equal pants.  
"I don't prefer it. I feel weaker up close but it was necessary." she replied to the two as she dismissed the sword.  
"You should practice it more. It was sexy to watch." Akeno shot at her friend with a teasing grin.  
Rias blushed deeply at the comment and turned from the two releasing her wings and approaching the hole Issei and Kiba had left through.  
"Come on. Let's go help the two boys." she said with a slightly flustered voice.  
She took to the air with Koneko and Akeno following. Akeno wore a flirtatious smile the whole flight.

*** Medical centre, Odaiba. ***

Kiba and Issei arrived at outside the medical centre that Asia volunteered at. The building was a simple one story structure. A red cross was painted on the doorway and the building appeared to be well maintained. Despite that, the lights were turned off and that was less then ideal. It was approaching eleven at night but still this clinic should have been open as most places like this were open constantly.

Issei tested the door and it swung open. The pair entered the building and flipped a light switch close to the door. Nothing happened. Undeterred the two ventured into the building. They approached what the assumed to be a reception desk. Issei stopped and felt along the desk. His hands touched a stick substance and he reached for his phone. The torch application flicked on and Issei felt a boil of anger rise in his mouth. The corpse of the receptionist lay on the floor. He had been stabbed through multiple times and fear was etched across his lifeless face. Kiba closed the man's eyes and the pair pushed forward with a nod.

The passed multiple examination rooms and could see light shining from under a doorway ahead of them. Issei pushed the doors open and they they were unpleasantly surprised by what they saw.  
Asia lay prostrated naked on a surgical table. Her wrists and ankles were strapped to the table. Raynare floated beside her with a long vicious sickle of light in her hand. Her two accomplices stood between Raynare and the two would be rescuers.  
"Oh you made it just in time." she said with malicious intent dropping from her voice. Before anyone could act she plunged the weapon into Asia's chest. The girl screamed in pain and Raynare slashed her torso and stomach open with the blade.  
Kiba screamed and rushed forward. He charged at Raynare but was intercepted by the mad priest. Their swords clashed as the two fought intensely.  
Issei launched himself forward toward the two fallen angels. The small angel fired darts of light at him. Issei raised his Ki and his aura flared. The light attacks shattered as they made contact with him. He gave his adversary no time to react and backhanded her mid flight. The small girl was thrown across the room and crashed into a stack of medical supplies. Issei continued moving toward Raynare but stopped was forced to stop moving as a bright green object floating up out of Asia.

Raynare touched the object and it evaporated into her. Raynare's whole body shone a bright green. The light faded and she floated upward. Issei followed her upward maintaining the distance between them.  
"With this new power I will destroy you monster." she spat at him.  
Issei just smirked. "Good. You're confident. That will make this better." he replied in a cocky tone.  
The two stopped ascending and faced each other. A moment passed and they flew at one another.  
Raynare threw a roundhouse kick at Issei and he caught the strike with his hand. He returned with a jab that Raynare deftly blocked with her arms. Issei expected her to be thrown back by his strength but Raynare held steady. The two exchanged blows in a rapid series. A swift punch from Issei that missed followed by an uppercut from Raynare that glanced off his body. Issei pivoted and struck her with a knee. She couldn't catch the blow and it struck her in the stomach. Blood sprayed from her mouth but she didn't falter. She twisted and fired a spear of light at Issei. The attack forced him to back away as it passed over him. Issei watched as a green light shone in Raynare's stomach and she straightened as if she had never been injured. She laughed and the two collided in an intense flurry of blows again.

While the two above fought, Kiba matched blades with the deranged priest. Kiba was more skilled then the man but he made up for it with raw power and an insane drive to keep pushing at the devil. The sound of steel meeting steel filled the air as the two struck, blocked and parried against the other. Kiba sliced overhead at the man, who in turn jumped back to dodge the razor sharp blade. As his blade lowered Kiba launched himself forward attempting to impale his foe. The priest's sword deflected Kiba's blade and he continued with a swing against Kiba's head. Kiba leaned back and the blade passed mere millimetres over him. However he was off balance. The man saw this and repaid his mistake by charging forward. Kiba was driven to the ground but took the priest with him. As the pair crashed their weapons tumbled out of reach and the man raised his fists to beat down on Kiba. The knight thought fast and raised his knee repeatedly into the man's genitals driving the wind from his body.

Issei and Raynare continued to trade vicious blows. A straight cross from Issei, Raynare crossed her arms to block the strike and felt part of her right forearm break. Before she even lowered her guard to throw a jab at him the bone had healed. Their melee continued with neither able to again the advantage needed to slay the other. Issei was stronger, faster and more talented in close combat then her yet each blow he landed was for naught as it healed immediately. He began to disengage to attack with his Ki when sharp spikes of energy pierced his back. Issei looked over his shoulder to see the other fallen angel preparing another volley of shots to fire at him. His quick glance cost him as Raynare darted forward and struck him hard to the face with her elbow. The blow caused Issei to plummet into the concrete floor below. He landed and rolled backwards onto his feet as he looked over and saw Kiba caught on the ground also with his opponent above him. He didn't have time to help his friend though as he heard Raynare command her fellow fallen angel.  
"Mittelt. Help me summon a grand spear to destroy this filthy vermin." Raynare's voice was a mixture of true malevolence and an absolute hunger for power.  
The two fallen angels came together and raised their hands. Above them a large mass of purple and green energy collected. It moulded and sparked as it shifted into a long vicious spear, easily ten feet in length. Issei took a firm stance with his feet and watched as the girls lowered their arms toward him.  
Time slowed for him as the spear fired down toward him. Issei could see the wind break around the tip of the attack. He cupped his hands to the side of his hips, the fingers clawed inward toward the adjacent palm and he began a deep extended chant. His long sessions of experimentation had paid off and he was confident that he knew the phonetics that were needed. "Gaaaa" a surge of energy rapidly spread through him. "Liiiick" the energy pooled in his cupped hands. "Gun" his aura burst out in a glorious royal purple with an enormous and violent surge of energy. Issei threw his hands forward and screamed the last word as he did so "FIRE". A tremendous burst of purple energy shot forth from Issei's outstretched palms, spearing forward in a powerful beam and impacted with the incoming spear. The energy of the two attacks sparked and fought against each other as they collided. The girls screamed in sheer shock and panic at the attack Issei had produced. They immediately poured all of their remaining energy into the dual attack. The energy attacks remained even and Issei dove into his Ki pool. He drew a great deal more energy into himself. He let out a guttural beast like roar and the attack surged, the energy widening in his hands. A pulse of energy ran along his beam and impacted with the spear. The great spear was overwhelmed and imploded under the impact of the new energy. The fallen angels' eyes bulged in true fear but neither could avoid the attack in time. The galick gun crashed into the pair and they screamed out in pure pain as they were obliterated. The purple attack exploded in a gruesome shower of bloody entrails and charred black feathers.

Kiba and the maniacal man were stunned by the incredible attack Issei unleashed. Kiba took the advantage and through the man off of him. He crashed to the ground. Kiba got to his feet and watched as the man fled from the building. He could chase him down but chose to rush to Asia instead. He heard Issei scream and watched as his attack overwhelmed the fallen angels. As they exploded he watched a green essence float down to the ground. Kiba held Asia's hand and wept at her dead body.

Issei joined the devastated knight and looked at the desecrated body of the nun. He couldn't revel in the victory he had achieved with the death of the young girl hanging over the event. Footsteps filled the room and the boys looked to see their three friends enter. Kiba faced Rias with desperation written heavily on his face.  
"Save her. Please Rias. Save her." his voice sounded broken and cracked as he spoke.  
Rias approached and faced the dead girl. She then looked at the green essence on the ground. "A sacred gear." she stated.  
Magical energy floated around the mass and the essence floated up and re-entered the girl's body. Rias then reached into her clothes and brought out her evil piece set. She removed a bishop piece and held it over the girl. The bishop dropped down and entered the girl's body. Rias began to speak in a soft voice. "Rise. Rise Asia Argento. Rise from the dead. Rise alive again Asia Argento by my will. I, your new King Rias Gremory raise you Asia Argento as my bishop."  
The skin of Asia's body began entwining together as the cavity closed up and the internal organs healed. Her chest slowly rose and fell with the weak breaths she was now taking. Kiba searched around briefly and then pulled the cleanest surgical sheet over her body to save her dignity. He wept tears of joy as he held her body tight. With her wrapped in the sheet and cradled in his arms Kiba faced Rias.  
"Thank you. Thank you so much Rias." he said over and over.

*** 19 Hyoto Lane, Kuoh Town ***

The group returned with Asia still unconscious to Issei's home. They placed the girl to rest for the night in Issei's bed. Kiba wished to remain until Asia awoke and Koneko stayed to be with the peerage. Koneko took the extendible couch and Kiba piled a small group of blankets on the floor in the living room to sleep.  
The group all made their way to sleep shortly after sorting out their various sleeping arrangements and Issei found himself once again between the two beautiful seniors.  
With Asia saved and once again alive, Issei allowed the glorious feeling of accomplishment to show. He had achieved the galick gun. The attack had been every bit as powerful as he hoped and then gone further. Issei relayed the battle to the girls and they both congratulated him on his success. Issei lay between them drifting off and listened to the sound of their steady breathing. Both girls cuddled into him and Issei felt for that moment to be an invincible conquering hero.

He approached Ddraig as the girls practised their magical energy in the whiteness of his mindscape.  
"**I see you achieved the attack.**" the dragon said with an air of pride in his voice. Issei nodded and thought for a moment.  
"I want to fight someone powerful. Someone who can truly challenge me and help me grow." he said thoughtfully.  
The girls looked at him, Rias was slightly taken aback by what he had said.  
"What about Raynare today? She pushed you to use a new attack." she was a bit shocked that Issei hadn't considered that a challenge.  
"True" he began, "But I didn't need to drop my weighted clothes. I want to fight someone who will push me to my limit."  
Rias shook her head at him and the girls returned to their activities. She admired his desire to grow stronger but sometimes she thought he pushed it too far.  
Ddraig shifted his position and spoke slowly. "**I think I could do that**." he said in a slow pensive voice.  
"How?" Issei asked.  
"**Well if I channel the energy that I usually use to summon your armour into a memory of a fighter from the past. I might be able to summon one. Though they wouldn't have a personality or emotions. More just like a soulless clone that you could fight. I don't think I could recreate any powerful opponents though.**" Ddraig explained. Issei nodded enthusiastically and felt excitement fill his body as he watched Ddraig concentrate. A memory of the past floated out before him and the dragon placed his left fore paw into it and froze.

The two girls watched the dragon concentrate and waited patiently. Nothing happened for over ten minutes but slowly energy gathered in a point a hundred feet beyond Issei. The excited boy turned and watched as a body formed. It was a tall muscular form that slowly took on the shape of a man. He was extremely muscular with long black hair, his facial features reminded Issei of the young boy from the memory of the boys training with the old sensei but he seemed more ruthless and violent. A thick black furry tail protruded a waved behind him. The new Saiyan wore a form of armour, white and yellow segmented plates over a black one piece suit. Thick carapace style armoured plates spread out from his shoulders and he wore white boots and gloves. His tail wrapped around his waist in the same manner as Issei's often did.

The Saiyan stood lifeless for over a minute before his eyes shot open. They gazed around the whiteness but it was clear that no soul existed. The eyes simply looked without understanding. Upon seeing Issei the warrior shot forward at a speed that dazzled and bewildered the young warrior and landed a crippling punch into his unprotected torso. Before Issei could respond a swift spin kick projected him across the whiteness.

The two girls were stunned. Issei wasn't wearing any weighted clothing and yet he was being thrashed. They watched dumbfounded as Issei was struck over and over. He could barely land a blow and those that he did glanced off the warrior like waves against a rocky shoreline. Issei reeled back from a harsh cross punch and delivered an uppercut. The blow connected with the saiyan's jaw but did nothing. The Saiyan caught Issei's wrist and lifted him into the air. He then slammed Issei into the ground and blood burst from his mouth as all the air was driven from his body. He twisted and fired Ki into the warrior and it exploded on impact. Issei felt the hand release from his wrist and he collapsed to the ground. He looked up to see the Saiyan warrior completely unaffected. Issei was beyond shocked and just managed to roll away from a kick but the following kick caught his side and he was once again fired across the nothingness.

Both girls' expressions slowly turned to abject horror as they watched Issei lose thoroughly. "He can't die. Can he?" Akeno asked with tears welling in her eyes at watching Issei lose so badly. Panic and fear evident in her last two words.  
"I don't know but we need to stop this." Rias replied with an attempt at sounding composed. Her attempt wasn't successful asa worry broke through her words. She too was finding the fight difficult to watch. She looked toward Ddraig and saw the dragon caught in the memory. Akeno followed her as she rushed toward his outstretched limb and together the two girls shoved Ddraig from his contact with the memory.

Issei was curled up, barely protecting his vital organs as the Saiyan stomped on him, when the blows suddenly stopped. He looked up to see the warrior had vanished. He groaned and rolled onto his back. He felt once again like he had awoken after losing control to his bestial side but this time the beat down had been his own fault. He had gotten far too over confident and that Saiyan had put him in his place. Clearly he wasn't the invincible hero the he envisaged himself to be just yet.  
A smile kept onto Issei's face though. If that was a weak Saiyan and a mindless clone to boot then how powerful could a true Saiyan become. Issei laughed softly to himself and held his ribs as he the chuckles caused pain to surge through him. The pain subsided and Issei rested while considering his potential for the future.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight - Troubles and challenges**

*** Cave Complex - Issei's Mindscape ***

It was now two days after Raynare's death and Issei's humiliating defeat at the hands of the replicated Saiyan warrior. Issei's defeat had been absolute and definite but it did nothing to deter him. He was glad for the experience. He had seen what a true Saiyan possessed and it drove him to attain a perfect mastery of his power and potential. It was with this in mind that Issei was within a coastal cave complex in his mindscape. The cave system in question he had explored with friends as a young pre teen. The caves twisted and turned for miles. When Issei had explored them as a child the water had risen barely to ankle height. If it had grown higher he would have left. That wasn't the case now however. In a drive for further strength Ddraig was causing the water level to rise and fall at random. Issei was never aware of when or for how long he would find himself submerged. His Saiyan strength and Ki control granted him a superb lung capacity and swimming ability.

The water drained down to knee level as Issei crept along further into the cave. His weighted armour dragged down by the water that clung to it and dripped off his body. Creatures of stone prowled the corridors like living guardians. Thick broad chests with disjointed legs and arms. A blank stone where a face should have been. Issei rounded a corner and four such titans stood before him. The creatures ranged in height from three feet to almost ten. As they were summoned by Ddraig as opposition for Issei the creatures were mute and emotionless. This didn't stop them from launching at Issei with brutal intent. Issei twisted himself to the left as a granite foot passed by his head with less then an inch to spare. His right fist flew forward with tremendous speed and power. It struck true against the torso of his first adversary. Pain shot through Issei's hand. The smooth granite body of the creature hardened greater then any material Issei had ever encountered. The young warrior had no time to ponder the pain he felt as an adversary to his right launched a punch at him. Issei's instincts reacted fast then his mind and his left hand dove overhand on the disjointed limb. A blast of Ki forcing the dangerous fist away and propelling him upward and over the creature in a nimble somersault.  
He released a further Ki blast and the armoured shell of the constructs back cracked. Issei followed up with a straight kick to the weakened area. The rock shattered as his foot propelled the golem backward. Before Issei could rebalance a fist caught his chest in a hay maker and drove him to the ground. Issei landed hard and was crushed further into the dirt of the cave as another golem stamped down onto his chest. The red plates of his armour creaked and squealed under the immense weight of the monster.

Issei grimaced and charged a burst of Ki in his hands. As the golem slammed a heavy foot down onto him again, he fired the twin blasts into the socket where the creatures leg should have met its abdomen existed. The blast caught and the lower section if the beast burst in a spray of rock and gravel. The foot collapsed to the side harmlessly now completely inert. Issei's reprieve was short lived though as a swift kick from an adjacent golem caught his side and he was thrown away from the group of beasts and along the corridor. Issei skidded to a halt and rolled onto his feet. His blood was pumping and a wide grin on his face. He had told Ddraig that he wanted to be pushed in his training and this was doing it. The three intact creatures lumbered toward him while the wounded one pulled itself along the ground toward him. Issei braced himself feeling the water begin to rise again. He dug into the pool of Ki within himself and released a large flow of Ki toward his palms. Two large orbs of blue white Ki materialised perfectly in his arms. With a scream he thrust his arms forward colliding the two blasts together. A potent beam fired from his interlocked blasts and connected with the upright golems. The beast's legs dug into the ground as the fought against his Ki. The water reached Issei's waist and he let out a further bestial scream, the Ki in his beam growing in intensity. The golems couldn't withstand the increased intake of energy and their bodies shattered at the power of Issei's attack. He dropped his arms, evaporating the attack as the third beast perished. Issei realised too late that the fourth creature had been unharmed as it collided into his legs in a form of underwater tackle. The impact drove him backward and under the rising water. The golem clawed up his abdomen and began belting its armoured fist into his chest. Issei struggled to block and parry the blows as they twisted and tumbled in the dark water. A strong blow rattled against Issei's helmet and stars twinkled in his vision. Issei shifted right as another blow passed his head. He twisted and rolled on top of the creature and drove his legs downward onto its chest in a double kick that forced them apart from each other. The blow cracked and shattered the weakened golem's chest and the two combatants tumbled away from the each other. The water now filled the cave completely. Issei's lungs began to sting at the lack of air and the pressure of the armour pushing down onto him. Issei twisted himself to face the roof and channelled his Ki. He knew the ground above him was thick but would lead to fresh air. He focused as much Ki as he could as the golem began swimming toward him again. The beast swam above him before twisting then diving down toward him. Issei unleashed the beam of compressed Ki and the creatures was caught and slammed into the passage roof. The beam evaporated his opponent and continued into the dirt roof above. The Ki tore through earth, rock and granite alike but each second taxed Issei of energy and air. He felt the heavy compression in his chest and his sight began to dim at the edges as the blast tore through to freedom. Issei released the blast and propelled himself toward the fresh exit. He broke free and soared into the air while heaving in great amounts of air to refill his aching lungs.

The ground shook as he landed roughly beside Ddraig and pulled off his helmet. Despite his exhaustion and asphyxiation Issei still placed his helmet down carefully as a true warrior should. He remained on his feet though as the great dragon spoke to him with amusement heavy in his voice. "**Maybe that was a bit too intense.**"  
Issei waved him off. "No. Not at all. That was perfect. I have to push my limits. Always strive to surpass myself." his voice was heavy as he regained his composure and his lungs stopped screaming at him.  
Ddraig let out a chuckle that became a low roll of laughter. Issei looked at his partner with a quizzical expression and waited for a reply.  
"**You are becoming more ****of a S****aiyan every day.**" the dragon replied to the silent question. Issei considered the remark and a smile broke his face. He liked that.

The two spent the rest of the time together in silence with Issei in deep meditation. His control of Ki had grown immensely over the previous month but he knew that he had a marathon of work to go before he could consider himself a master of the potent energy. Flight and energy attacks still drained him greatly and the galick gun depleted his stores of Ki at an incredible rate.

*** Gremory Mansion, Hell ***

The next morning found Issei, Rias and Akeno summoned to the Gremory mansion. As the group arrived they were greeted by Koneko, Kiba and Asia. Asia had stayed with Kiba after her rescue from Raynare's clutches. She had been uncertain about living in hell but after a long talk with Kiba and meeting Sirzechs and Grayfia she had agreed to stay there as long as Kiba was there. For someone who had spent so much of her life living under the church the change was difficult to say the least. When she had awoken at Issei's home the day before the peerage had explained as much as they could to her. She remembered being taken by Raynare and her associates. She remembered the harsh treatment she received at the hands of the fallen angels and that they had murdered her. Everything after that had been filled in by Kiba with small inputs by the rest of the group.  
Initially Asia felt disturbed and aghast at the idea of being a devil herself but her feelings for Kiba and the fact that it was a devil himself who came to her rescue helped to sway her attitude. After lunch she had gone to hell and been settled into the room next to Kiba's. Despite the fallen angel threat being eliminated, Rias still wanted the group to remain safely in hell for the next few days until new accommodation on earth could be arranged.

Now all in the Gremory mansion, the group made their way to the meeting room often used by the family for formal affairs. The room's long table sat with a small assortment of snacks and sandwiches. The group took their seats along the long wooden table and with a sigh Rias nodded to Issei giving him permission to assault the food. In the blink of an eye a platter of cheese, ham and tomato sandwiches had been consumed by the ever hungry Saiyan as he chewed with a happy smile on his face.  
Asia was surprised and moderately revolted by his inhuman display.  
She turned to Kiba with a voice filled with unease. "Do all devils eat like that?" she asked shyly. She herself hadn't noticed any change to her appetite. The devils chuckled and Asia became confused by their reaction. Kiba smiled as he spoke to her. His left arm around the back of her chair in a loving manner. "Issei's not a devil."  
That wasn't a reply Asia had expected and her face spoke the next question for her in an unspoken manner.  
The Saiyan himself replied with his mouth still puffed full of food. "Ib un saibyaan." he mumbled around his mouthful.  
Rias groaned and Akeno smacked him over the head playfully. "Swallow your food first." both girls reprimanded the young warrior.  
Issei swallowed his mouthful and scratched the back of his head with an apologetic smile. "I'm a Saiyan." he said again in a much clearer voice.

Asia was about to ask for more clarification when the doors to the room opened with Sirzechs and Grayfia entering the room. The pair approached the table and the group stood from their seats in a sign of respect. Issei continued to eat as he watched Sirzechs approach and both senior devils couldn't help but slightly smirk at the Saiyan's behaviour.  
The group sat after the lord of hell and his wife had taken their seats and Rias waited patiently for her brother to begin the meeting.  
"I have two points I would like to discuss this morning." the king of hell began in a professional tone.  
"Firstly can anyone here explain why you fought against the fallen angel group despite my explicit instructions that you were specifically not to." Sirzechs' voice held a tone of absolute authority as he spoke and only Rias could hear the slight inclination of something else in his words.  
She went to reply but Issei beat her to it.  
"They attacked us while we were on a hunt. We won. Pretty simple really." He replied in a nonchalant voice. Going so far as to placing his hands behind his head as he spoke. Rias groaned inwards at her love interest's reply. He had a habit she had noticed of paying very little attention to the position of authority her brother occupied.

If the king of hell was annoyed, he covered it with experienced perfection whilst maintaining a neutral tone and expression as he continued to speak.  
"I see. Would you care to elaborate?" He replied toward his sister in particular.  
Rias nodded and relayed everything that had happened in detail. Kiba's messages with Asia. Their suspicion of hell hounds. The discovery of the mutilated rogue devil. The ambush by Raynare's retinue. The defeat of Raynare and the majority of her group culminating in the resurrection of Asia. She deliberately kept Issei's use of the galick gun from the explanation as it wasn't specifically pertinent and if Issei wanted to let Sirzechs know then he would.  
Sirzechs processed the explanation as it was given to him and smiled to himself. "Well it seems you didn't deliberately disobey me then but a fair degree of luck was afforded to you all in surviving that encounter." His words took on a softer tone now as he spoke to the group. The devils sighed inwardly at being let off the hook while Issei took on a facial expression that said luck had nothing to do with defeating Raynare. Rias and Akeno caught his expression and both girls felt an exhausted sigh in themselves at his continued confidence and ego.  
"Now for the second point of interest for today." Sirzechs continued while either ignoring or not seeing Issei. He then motioned Grayfia to take over and all eyes in the room changed to her

Grayfia walked around the table and swept her hand over a painting on the wall adjacent to the table the group sat at. The painting vanished and a large LCD monitor replaced it. The monitor flicker to life showing a three dimensional representation of earth. "What we are about to share with you all is quite sensitive. Normally you wouldn't be privileged to such information but for reasons that will become apparent we want you all to be aware of events that have unfolded recently." She spoke with a professional tone that would be expected of a senior military official briefing such a matter. The group including Issei gave her one hundred percent of their attention and sat silently in their chairs without making a single movement as Grayfia continued. "All throughout earth someone or something has been attacking groups of angels, fallen angels and devils without concern. This adversary most recently struck in western Russia approximately two hundred and twenty kilometres east of Moscow. This is the first time we have been able to capture imagery of the adversary. In this particular event a group of eight or nine highly trained and skilled angels were killed by this foe. Normally we wouldn't stress about the death of angels but as this foe defeated them so easily and absolutely we are concerned about the threat they may pose to our own forces operating on earth." As she spoke the display zoomed into Russia and displayed a series of three images. Each had been taken at night and from a great distance. As such the quality and clarity was lacking but the shapes of the photographs were clear enough.

The first image showed five angels with light weaponry in combative stances against a humanoid opponent. More angels lay around the opponent coated in blood with their wings and clothing torn apart. The second image showed one angel getting blasted apart by an energy wave of green looking Ki. Two of the other angels were attempting to impale their adversary but unable to land a blow whilst their remaining compatriots had joined the bleeding masses on the ground. The third image showed the opponent standing whilst all the angels lay motionless on the ground. The features of the mystery opponent were a bit more visible in this photo revealing part of his face. Not enough to identify though. Only one eye was visible, it's colour not quite clear, a shade of brown perhaps. Messy dark brown hair and most prominent of all a long brown tail that swished through the air in a very apelike manner. Issei rose to his feet at this image and his tail unravelled from his waist as it swung through the air in a manner that replicated the adversary on the photo. All eyes turned to Issei and Rias spoke the words that everyone was thinking. "Another Saiyan." she said in a voice close to a whisper. Issei paid her words no mind as he attempted to memorise every detail of the other possible Saiyan. The facial features. The arrogant expression of superiority. The cold remorseless eyes. The shape of his body. His height. The way he dispersed his weight as he stood. His tail.  
"Exactly." Sirzechs confirmed. "This is the only images we have of this opponent. But he does appear to be another Saiyan. We can't discount the possibility and so that is why I want all of you to be aware of this as the only other known Saiyan is of course Issei." Sirzechs' voice was still completely professional as he spoke. His eyes trained on Issei watching the young Saiyan stare intently at the screen.  
"When was this?" Issei asked not taking his eyes from the screen.  
"Over a month ago." Grayfia replied with a professional tone matching her husbands.  
The whole group stayed in silent contemplation for a while until Rias decided to break the silence and start a new conversation. "There is probably no need for Kiba, Koneko and Asia to stay here any longer but I would like them to stay somewhere as a group to be safe."  
Grayfia and Sirzechs agreed and the group began a discussion on the living arrangement for the three junior devils. As Issei listened he realised that he had the perfect solution and spoke up.  
"There is an apartment complex opening up at the end of my street. It would be close and they could stay together."

Everyone agreed and Grayfia left to begin the necessary arrangements. It was also agreed that Asia would be enrolled in Kuoh academy to not only continue her education but also to allow her to stay with the group during the day. Shortly after the group split and went there separate ways. Asia, Koneko and Kiba packed their possessions to begin moving in to their new abode. Kiba and Koneko made arrangements to collect the rest of their belongings from their previous homes while Issei, Rias and Akeno returned to the Hyoudou residence. Issei didn't speak much to either girl and went to finish his homework. The whole time the thought of another Saiyan sat on his mind. Why was this other Saiyan attacking people? Was he an enemy or was there a reason? Issei didn't know what to expect but he knew that he needed to increase his training in case they fought. He wouldn't let this mystery opponent have the advantage.

Akeno and Rias remained behind in the living room and sat together on the couch.

Akeno broke the silence speaking her mind. "Are you concerned about this as well?" She asked directly.  
"Of course." Rias replied, "We've seen how powerful Issei can be. Who knows what another Saiyan could do. He could be like the one Issei fought in his mind. That would be terrible."  
She paused for a moment and continued. "I don't know how we would fight that. And if we couldn't fight him I might lose someone. Someone special." Her voice broke slightly. "Like you or Issei." she said the final words softly almost as if not quite wanting to admit them. Akeno heard the words though and placed her left hand on Rias' right.  
"You won't lose anyone." she said with a smile. "You're too hot for us to want to leave you." she added with a cheeky smile and a hand squeeze before jumping to her feet and leaving the room abruptly. She headed down the hallway and out the front door. That conversation had become a little more serious then she was quite comfortable with. Akeno loved to flirt and she knew where her feelings lay for both Rias and Issei but wasn't quite prepared to act on them yet despite her flirtations otherwise.

Rias sat in thought with a blush to her face at what she had said. Recently she had noticed the similarities of her feelings for both Issei and Akeno. She knew that she wanted both of them and her devil instincts told her to possess both. She fought against that possessive side though as she wanted anything that would develop to be genuine and not simply a manipulation of her power.  
The day played out with the trio remaining mostly to themselves. Issei didn't notice the tension between the two girls as he was focused entirely on the possibility of another like himself being active in the world. Dinner came and Issei cooked while the girls showered. Rias enjoyed the calming effects of the warm water flowing down her body. She wasn't sure why but she was feeling more tense then she could explain. There was a fluttery feeling constantly in her body that amplified at the sight of either Issei or Akeno. When she thought of either of them a smile came to her face that was replaced by a blush once she realised it was there.

She stayed in the shower much longer then usual after turning off the water just allowing the steam to float around her. She opened the shower door and froze in place. Before her was Akeno equally as naked as her. The surprise of finding the shower occupied shocked Akeno and Rias let out a short scream more from shock then anything else. The pair stared at each other's bodies and a heavy red covered their cheeks. Akeno hadn't expected Rias to still be in the shower after having heard the water turn off so much earlier and Rias was equally taken a back. The door burst open and Issei rushed in having heard the scream and instinctively coming to help. He skidded to a halt at the sight of both senior girls naked as the day they were born. Issei's mouth went dry immediately and as much as he wanted to not look he couldn't tear his eyes from his two beautiful room mates. His intrusion broke both girls from their trance however and they turned to him quickly covering their bodies with their hands while all three began spluttering out apologies. Issei leapt back and knocked the bathroom door off its hinges in his haste to leave the room. Rias grabbed her towel and dashed to her and Akeno's room as fast as she could muster. Akeno simply went into the shower and once the water hit her began laughing quietly. All three were intelligent people but Akeno knew that she was far more in tune with her feelings then the other pair and that if anything was to happen it would have to be her that initiated it. She thought on that and decided she wasn't ready herself for such a leap forward and would see how things played out. After all she had known Issei less then a month and while she knew Rias for a very long time, the growth in their feelings had only happened since they moved in with Issei. Or that was what Akeno told herself at least.

Once all three were finished cleaning themselves and Issei had finalised the lamb korma he was preparing the group sat down to eat. Tension filled the air slightly and not even Akeno could bring herself to tease either of her house mates about it. The tension increased when the trio made their way to the bedroom. Over the recent nights Issei had slept with the two girls so that they could all train in his mindscape. Each one knew this was a simple ruse to be close to each other but no one spoke the truth and so the ruse worked. Tonight however as Issei pulled his weighted shirt off revealing his defined muscular body he could feel the penetrative stares of both devils on his back. He slipped in between the sheets and covered himself with the blankets as quickly as possible while trying desperately not to watch both girls move around in their night gowns before climbing into bed. He tried with all his willpower but still couldn't help but watch the pair from the corners of his eyes. Their every move seemed like a graceful torture to the Saiyan. Soon the light was off and he felt the cool hands of both girls on his chest as he changed his plane of existence.

*** Whiteness, Issei's mindscape ***

The four members of Issei's mindscape chatted together planning tonight's training. In the presence of the great dragon the tension was cut as it became far easier to talk without feeling the swell of flirtatious feelings. Issei explained the chances of another Saiyan to Ddraig and wanted to find a new way to increase his training regime. With that in mind Ddraig released another burst of memories for Issei to sift through and find something to improve himself. Both girls watched as his hand passed into the memory swirl and his eyes rolled into his head. Issei focused on the images as they flashed before his eyes and finally focused on one that appeared to offer potential. He felt the familiar feeling of himself falling forward and before long he was soaring through a yellow sky with purple fluffy clouds toward a very small planet. A long concrete pathway led off into the distance below the small planet in a twisted method like a snake slithering along.  
The planet was so small that Issei estimated he could walk around the whole thing in a matter of minutes. A single house stood on the surface with two trees. Issei landed and was instantly flattened into the ground. He gasped and struggled to raise himself up. Each motion caused him to groan at the strain yet he remained on the ground. He turned to see two men standing in the yard of the building. Well one was standing and the other was struggling to stay on his feet. The standing man was a short pudgy blue skinned man. He wore black reading glasses and had a jolly expression on his face with a pair of blue whiskers and short antenna on his forehead. His attire consisted of a black master's martial arts gi over a red shirt. A large white symbol of a fighting style Issei was unfamiliar with was emblazoned on his front and back.  
The man struggling to his feet wore an orange fighting gi with a blue under shirt. Issei recognised his black hair as the Saiyan that he had seen as a young boy training with the old man and other boy. Strangely his tail was missing this time. Issei also noticed the striking resemblance between this man and the Saiyan replica that he had fought against.

Issei watched as the Saiyan man struggled to remain upright whilst speaking to the other man. After a short conversation a three foot ape approached the pair. The blue man then handed the Saiyan a large black mallet that the Saiyan struggled to lift from the ground. As he did the ape began running and the Saiyan chased after him slowly. Each step a clear struggle. He swung the mallet at the ape but each swing was a clear miss with how much he was struggling to move. Issei continuously struggled to push himself up but eventually got onto all fours before pushing himself up into a seated position. He watched as time sped by. For days the Saiyan chased the ape. Weeks passed in seconds and the man slowly began to move more freely and eventually he moved as if nothing was restricting him. He swung the mallet and struck the black hammer into the ape. The ape skidded across the ground and went off mumbling to itself as the blue man approached the exhausted Saiyan. The pair spoke and a small figure appeared near the two. The small figure was a humanoid like insect that greatly resembled a grass hopper. The blue man took the hammer from the Saiyan and replaced it was a much larger red mallet. As the Saiyan lifted the mallet the blue man passed his hand over the Saiyan and his clothes weighed down with a much greater weight. The Saiyan then began chasing after the insect in a manner much the same as he had with the ape. Time once again sped forward for Issei and while it seemed to him that he had only been in this memory for less then an hour nearly six months had passed for the participants. It was slightly odd to Issei for him to watch so much time pass so quickly and silently. Eventually the Saiyan caught and struck the insect as he had the ape. Once again he collapsed to the ground and the blue man approached. The blue man spoke to the Saiyan with a wide smile on his face with a proud expression. The two continued to talk and the Saiyan adopted a stable stance. Issei watched from his seated position as the Saiyan began focusing his Ki internally into himself. Time once again flashed by as the Saiyan focused energy into himself. The Saiyan chanted the same words over and over and Issei watched his mouth move intent on learning the words himself. Eventually after months of practice the Saiyan screamed the words and the built up Ki erupted in a red flare around himself. The Saiyan stood and leapt. He soared to a monumental height above the planet before returning at a lightning speed that Issei could hardly comprehend. Issei watched in shocked awe as the red aura clad Saiyan began doing combat and martial arts drills at a blistering pace. Quickly a heavy sweat overtook the Saiyan and he collapsed in a heap with the red aura vanishing as he did with a great expression of happiness on his face. Issei felt himself float upward and away from the scene and soon the memory was vanishing from before his eyes.

Issei returned to the whiteness of his mindscape and promptly without their asking he began relaying the whole experience to the trio who listened to him intently. Issei was bouncing up and down with excitement as he spoke. That training had pushed the other Saiyan to his limits and resulted in a technique that Issei knew he had to learn. The group speculated how they could replicate the effects of the planet the training had been conducted on. Ddraig believed the great weight had been a multiplication of the gravity above that experienced on earth. At Ddraig's suggestion Issei pictured the industrial complex that he had first fought a rogue devil in. The building he had slain the devil stood before them with the complex veering off into the distance all around them. Ddraig approached the building and poured his magic into the structure. Once he was finished he snorted happily to himself and addressed the group.  
"I have augmented the gravity of that building. Once you step inside it will be five times stronger then earth and you can ask me to raise or lower it as you require. I don't know how high I can make it but we will find out soon enough I expect." Ddraig said in an explanatory tone.  
Issei approached the building and the girls went to join him when he stopped them. "I don't think you should come in." he said with a firm tone. The gravity crushed me in the memory. I don't want either of you to be hurt."  
Both girls looked as if they would argue but Issei didn't budge and so the pair returned to being beside Ddraig.  
Issei entered the building and felt the increased pull on his body. It felt significantly less then that of the memory and he remained on his feet with only some difficulty. He told the red dragon to increase the pressure and the gravity jumped to eight times. Again Issei felt the pressure but wasn't happy with the effect. "Again." he yelled and the Dragon did so. While he worried for his partner he accepted that the Saiyan wouldn't accept any attempt to intervene with his pursuit of improvement. The gravity doubled and Issei was thrust into the ground. He groaned under the weight of his heavy armour and fought his body to return to a kneeling position. He did so with a heavy sweat erupting all over himself. Simple movements were a monumental workout. A giant smile cracked across Issei's face behind his helmet. This was what he had been chasing. He climbed to his feet and took a step to walk. His knee crumpled into the ground and he was forced into a lunge. The two devils watching feared for his safety but Issei ignored their worried expressions and yelled cockily to Ddraig, "Increase it to twenty five times."

The dragon did as his friend asked and Issei was thrust into the ground. His armour was doing its best efforts to force its way through his body. The two devils pleaded with Ddraig to lower the gravity but Issei shouted harshly amid groans for the gravity to remain. He moved his arms slowly into a push up position and with an effort bordering on insane pushed his body up. He slowly and with incredible difficulty began doing push ups. He reached fifteen before collapsing and rolled onto his back to do crunches. Rias and Akeno watched as Issei tortured himself with the intense training. After close to half an hour neither could continue to watch and so took to the sky to practice and perfect their magic against each other. The darted up and down, left and right, forward and back whilst continuously duelling their spells against each others. Rias' destruction magic had a definite advantage but Akeno refused to yield and fought heroically against her best friend and master. Ddraig with a superb understanding of magic himself yelled simple but pertinent advice to the two girls on occasion which they accepted happily. Neither was proud enough to refuse the advice of the red dragon emperor himself.

The hours passed and the girls returned to the ground to meditate and discuss tactics with Ddraig. The dragon possessed an immense and comprehensive knowledge of tactics that Rias could utilise with her peerage. When it came to relevant tactics for her with Issei the dragon had only a few words of wisdom.  
"**The power of saiyans is immense and ****truly**** beyond anything we could ever imagine**." he began in his deep guttural voice. "**My advice to you is simple. Identify your strongest opponent or opponents and allow Issei to fight them unimpeded.**"  
Rias thought on his advice and while she didn't like the idea of having to rely on Issei so exclusively she understood and agreed that the young Saiyan was truly a powerhouse of seemingly unlimited potential.  
Rias and Akeno continued their training for almost an hour before they heard the sounds of Issei emerging from the enhanced gravity building. He had removed his helmet and such a thick layer of sweat covered him that both girls almost expected him to be draining a small river from his thick armour. He smiled broadly as he approached.  
"That's an amazing workout." he said with a cheerful yet exhausted grin. He was unsteady on his feet with sheer fatigue and yet was finding moving as easy as if he was made of feathers due to the sudden lack of gravity bearing down on him.  
The group chatted while they rested before Issei broke the connection with this realm and the group returned to the living dimension.

Opening their eyes all three felt the tension from the night before return abruptly. Issei lay shirtless on his back. His only clothing being his loose pyjama pants. Akeno lay on his right chest with her body pressed against him and Rias on his left with her body as equally pressed onto him. His arms were curled around the girls and rested on their lower back almost pulling the two girls into him.  
His tail wrapped around the waist of Akeno and came over the top of the trio to lay on Rias side. The whole set up screamed romantic intention and all three knew it. What the girls didn't knew was that while they had been away from the male pair the night before Issei had spoken with Ddraig whilst he trained. The added difficulty of maintaining a conversation had taxed his lung capacity which Issei saw as yet another opportunity for training. They had discussed the romantic intertwining that the trio had began to develop and while the dragon was not overly familiar with the dating and mating customs of humans his advice had been simple. "Take a leap and show how you feel, don't be scared." The use of the word scarred had gyrated against Issei as his budding Saiyan pride refused to accept fear and so with those thoughts running through his mind he took a quick yet deep breathe and decided to act.  
In a swift motion he pulled both beautiful girls closer to him and turned to each. First his lips collided both softly and yet firmly with Rias and then he twisted and laid the same kiss onto Akeno's lips. Both girls went wide eyed as he took a first kiss with both. Before either of the two could reply though Issei had slid between them and disentangled himself from them smoothly. On his feet his courage now failed him and Issei fled the room and locked himself in the bathroom for a long a much needed cool shower.

Akeno and Rias lay in the bed in a state of shock and mild confusion. Both wore equal blushes and content grins. They faced each other on their side in the dame positions that they had occupied on Issei's chest. The pair were mere inches from each other in between the soft sheets. The heat from their bodies resonated between them as their eyes locked. Both knew what the other was thinking and they closed the distance between each other with their eyes closing. Issei's simple act had set a feeling of acceptance and reassurance between the two. Where as yesterday none in the house had felt able to act on their feelings, this morning seemed now to be the perfect time to act. The girls' lips met together in a kiss that lasted a few moments longer then their first with Issei. It was soft and filled with understanding of the other. Still they pulled apart and both immediately felt embarrassed. They had kissed and silently admitted their feelings but still it was such a change that neither knew how to respond. Akeno, the usually flirtatious and bold, rolled from the bed, took up a change of clothes and left the room to change. She could hear the shower running and instead chose to change in Issei's now almost abandoned bedroom. A giddy smile across her face the whole time.

Rias remained in the bed for a few minutes more. She understood the both Issei and Akeno had fled due to nervousness rather then disappointment or anything negative. She was glad they had as she would have herself if they hadn't. She dressed in a casual purple summer dress and made her way to the kitchen. She knew they would all need to talk about what had just happened but also knew the best way for that to occur was over breakfast. The food would keep Issei in place and stop the Saiyan from fleeing. Akeno she knew would stay once the conversation began but breakfast would help her bridge the subject. The sweet smell of plain and chocolate pancakes filled the air as both Akeno and Issei entered the dining room and took their seats. Each left a chair free to either side of them. Rias approached the table stacked with food and paused considering where to sit. They had both kissed her so she knew where to sit and sat between the pair. The trio sat in silence with Issei hungrily eyeing of the stacks of pancakes. He wouldn't start until the girls had taken their share. Akeno placed a modest stack on her plate but Rias waited. "So," she began simply in a voice that was a lot calmer then she really felt. "Those kisses were something." The trio blushed and Issei scratched the back of his head nervously. Akeno cut part of a pancake off and pushed it nervously around her plate. Issei took a breath and turned to face both girls.  
"I like you both and want to kiss you both more." he blurted out as if the words might actually kill him. The girls blushed further but both knew it wasn't the time to be coy about such things.  
"I feel the same way." Akeno said to the pair. Her face resolved to discuss the events of the morning.  
"Good," Rias replied. "Because I don't plan on not having either of you." She stated absolutely like someone who wouldn't be denied.  
"Of course your majesty." Issei said with an over dramatic flare. Akeno burst into laughter as the tension burst and Rias scolded Issei that she was an heiress and not a princess. Akeno gave Issei a naughty smile and added a small verbal jab to Rias. "Whatever makes your lady ship happy." she added slyly.  
Rias scolded the pair as they laughed louder and louder. The laughter of the pair she had feelings for broke her annoyance and she joined in the merriment. The group happily ate breakfast before making their way to the club house for club activities hand in hand. As they walked the trio switched around often. Each holding the others hand simply. Passers by gave them odd looks but none cared.

*** Clubroom, Kuoh academy ***

Issei sat explaining the gravity training he undertook to Kiba and Koneko. Asia listened but had to constantly ask questions to understand everything they spoke about. Issei was more then happy to clarify events and facts for her. He explained large amounts about his being a Saiyan. His appetite and natural affiliation for Ki and combat. His constant drive to improve and perfect himself. Ddraig and the mindscape. The memories of millennia past that he studied and his training and abilities. Asia was stunned. She was impressed by everything devils could do but the abilities of a Saiyan was at a level so much higher then she could comprehend. When she learnt that Issei had only awoken this power within the last month she didn't know how to reply. After explaining everything both Kiba and Koneko were eager to try enhanced gravity as well. The issue was that none knew a way to implement it or perform the necessary magic. Rias agreed to speak with Sirzechs when she saw him next and see what could be done. The group migrated outside and Akeno increased the weight load of Issei's clothing as per his request. His clothing now came to a total of almost two metric tonnes. Rias told Asia to stay be her side so that she didn't get in the way and the blonde girl did as she was told but didn't know what was about to happen.

Issei began to circle around in the large dirt patch with Kiba and Koneko doing the same opposite him. Kiba wielded a long Katana and Koneko wore her favourite hand wraps. The combatants circled around and Asia realised immediately what was about to occur. Issei took the initiative and kicked off hard from the ground launching himself at the pair. Despite the tremendous weight that his body was fighting he flew through the air at speeds faster then most vehicles can hope to achieve. He lashed out with a sweeping kick which Koneko ducked under and Kiba parried with the flat side of his blade. Issei followed his momentum and flipped over the knight striking down with a rough overhead kick. Kiba rolled back as the blow swept millimetres of his flesh and buried itself into the ground. Both devils threw harsh strikes at the Saiyan. A thrust from Kiba and a left cross from Koneko. Issei deflected and redirected each blow with his forearms and drew his opponents on closer where he unleashed a series of strikes and elbows at the pair. The devils blocked a twisted against the attacks but Kiba suffered a backward elbow strike to the shoulder that drove him harshly to the ground while Issei twisted and caught a straight punch from Koneko. The knight lashed out with a sweeping kick that caught Issei off guard and took his feet out from beneath him. As he fell back Koneko curled herself into a ball and unleashed both feet into his chest winding him and causing spit to fly from his lips. Issei tightened his grip on the small girls hand and whilst still recovering from the blows lifted her up overhead and slammed her whole body into the ground. The dynamic impact rendered Koneko unconscious and Issei released her as he rolled away from a overhead strike from Kiba. The blade stopping less then a millimetre from the dirt. As the knight and Saiyan circled each other preparing to close in for another round of combat, Asia rushed to Koneko and lay her hands on the small girl. A green energy flowed from her hands. Rias and Akeno watched happily as the energy healed Koneko of all her wounds and returned her to consciousness. The nekomata leapt to her feet and rushed at Issei who was unaware of her. Her left fist crashed into his jaw knocking him off balance. At that exact moment Kiba closed the distance between the two and drove his sword at Issei. The warrior in question watched the blade approach and replied with a Ki blast that threw the weapon from Kiba's hands. He then tumbled to his right up onto his feet with now a metre between his to adversaries. Issei was unsure how Koneko was back in the fight until he saw Asia near the arena and knew the newest devil had healed the rook with her magic. Issei smiled and his two opponent returned the cocky smile with ones of their own. Issei let out a guttural yell and a white aura flared around him. It was time to take this to the next level. Kiba inwardly groaned at the sight of Issei escalating his strength. Things were about to get difficult.

Issei propelled himself forward and with harsh precision landed a series of strikes on both Kiba and Koneko that both struggled to see let alone block. The pair were forced off their feet and Issei caught both by the collar and held them outside of the arena before dropping them, simply depositing the pair outside the training area. A clean win for the Saiyan. Rias and Akeno both clapped for their unofficial boyfriend's victory while Asia healed the wounds of the losers. Issei extended a hand to each of the pair who took it, allowing him to help them to their feet. Both congratulated him while he spoke praise of their ability to force him to up his power to keep up with them.

The remaining time of the club activities for the day was spent having lunch and discussing the work assignments for the group that they would complete that week. With the threat of the fallen angels gone Rias was far more willing for the group to complete tasks themselves. Asia would be doing healing tasks based on her magic and innate abilities. Rias was quite happy to add it to the list of services she could provide as healing was something rarely offered by a devil in a contract. Before they went to eat, Asia attempted to say a simple prayer but grabbed her head in pain. She said it had happened every time she had prayed recently. Rias explained that now that she was a devil she would be unable to pray or approach a holy site without feeling pain at the acts. Asia was disheartened by this news but promptly resumed her before meal thanks despite the pain stating that even if she was a devil she still believed in the tenets of god. Rias accepted this as it nether annoyed nor affected her personally and if a member of her peerage wanted to give herself a headache then Rias wasn't going to stop her.

With club activities finished for the day the members of the Hyoudou residence left hand in hand. A fact that had been observed but uncommented on by the other members of the peerage. They spent the remainder of the afternoon watching movies and enjoying each others company. Issei found himself lying down on the couch with both girls pressed against him as the watched the hangover two. The three laughed their way through the comedy before turning in for the night. Once in bed the trio moved into the position they had awoken in that morning. Issei kissed Akeno before turning to do the same with Rias. Each kiss was longer and more confident then the one that morning. As he finished Issei lay below the pair of girls as they two locked lips to bid each other a good night as well. Issei felt himself having rather indecent thoughts as he watched the two girls he had just kissed kiss each other. It also occurred to him that as they would spend the night together in his mindscape anyway a goodnight kiss was irrelevant bit it still seemed appropriate.  
Once in his mindscape the trio resumed their training. The romantic connection between each other and Issei seemed to drive the girls to increase the intensity of their training and sparing as well while Issei spent his time in the gravity building at twenty five times earth's gravity.  
Rias and Akeno sparred with both magic and martial arts through out the night. Neither was as proficient in hand to hand combat as Issei but they could hold their own and blushes over came their faces as the pair grappled before separating apart for another burst of magical volleys.

When the trio awoke Monday morning they started the day as they had finished the previous by greeting each other with what was becoming a progressively deeper kiss each time. Each becoming more comfortable with their two partners. They then took to their routine as usual. Showering and preparing breakfast before Kiba, Koneko and Asia arrived. The group then ate and left for school. Asia was immensely excited to start school as she had only ever attended classes in her nunnery and was eager to experience a normal school. Kiba and Asia walked hand in hand while Issei walked between the two senior devils holding a hand of each. Once they reached his class he gave each a kiss that earned him shocked and angered faces from many of the jealous boys around him. Many muttered that he had just kissed both girls. The girls then left hand in hand as he settled in for another week of classes. This week was the last before they had a two week vacation. It day started with the results of the tests they had taken over the precious fortnight. Issei was happy to have passed everything although mathematics was a pass by only one percent. It was his weakest subject after all. But a pass was a pass in his view of things.

*** Shopping mall, Kuoh town ***

Monday and Tuesday had passed by smoothly. Each day started with romance between the trio and ended as such. Issei left the girls with a kiss before classes and greeted them with another after classes. In his mindscape the continued to train intensely. None wanted to be a burden for the others in case of fight which given their lifestyle was bound to occur sooner rather then later. It was now Wednesday evening and Issei was in shopping mall in down town Kuoh town. He was doing a joint job with Kiba and Asia. Akeno and Koneko had jobs of their own while Rias was meeting with Sirzechs regarding the installation of a gravity chamber to the club room. The job was quite simple. A pair of rogue devils had attacked patrons of the mall. Issei was here to eliminate the threats. Asia would heal any wounded they encountered and Kiba would protect his girlfriend. The pair's relationship had developed quite quickly. After seeing Issei kiss Akeno and Rias Monday morning Asia had turned to Kiba and kissed him quite passionately. Having lived quite a secluded life Asia was unaware of many things to do with romance but she also didn't suffer from embarrassment regarding most and therefore simply acted on the urge to pursue a relationship with the blonde boy. To say the knight had been over the moon may have been an understatement. Many girls around the school had been quite unhappy about the event though at their desire to date the handsome blonde gentleman.

Asia and Kiba kept a few paces back from Issei was the Saiyan strode casually throughout the empty mall. The security that would normally work had gone on strike over the recent injuries and killings which was convenient for the group as they wouldn't have any awkward encounters.

The group passed through rows of fashion, jewellery and cosmetics stores. Gaming and electronic outlets. All closed and locked up. The came to the food court. A large open plan area with an abundance of seating and tables. Fast food outlets lined the ways of the three was intersection of the courtyard. An arcade and cinema with a bowling alley took up one direction from the area while other stores took the rest. Issei entered the centre of the courtyard and decided he had had enough of looking for his adversaries. They could come to him.  
"Hey!" he yelled out loudly. "Come and get me."  
Silence filled the area as Issei waited atop a table. Asia and Kiba had positioned themselves into a side where they could observe without getting in the way and knight could protect his new girlfriend. The silence was broken by the sound of scuttling claws. Issei calmed his senses to pinpoint the exact position that the noises were approaching from. He determined them to be from above him and turned to see two lizard like humanoids climbing down from the ceiling along the walls toward him. Each had long snouts. Scaled skin. Snakelike eyes. Powerful long legs and arms and thick tails. They looked much like a goanna crossed with a human as a hideous hybrid. Issei hummed to himself. This job always had something new for him to deal with.

The lizard devils dropped to the ground and charged at him from either side. The one to his right on all fours while the one to his left was upright. The game was on. Issei waited until the got close before firing a Ki blast into the armoured stomach of the upright one and launching himself toward the scuttling one unleashing a powerful roundhouse kick to the beast. The kick connected to the beasts head and it was propelled to the side but twisted around and wrapped its tail onto Issei's right leg. It squeezed and threw its body at Issei. Issei replied with a powerful punch to the creatures face as it approached. His strike connected and the devil was dazed but he himself was struck off balance as the other devil swung its tail into his ribs. Issei fell back into a table and broke through it to the tiled floor below. He landed on his back and a heavy weight crushed down onto him as a devil dove onto him. It opened its maw and went to bite at Issei's face. Out of pure reaction he thrust his left hand forward into its mouth while striking it's torso with his right. The beast bit heavily into his forearm and Issei winced in pain. He channelled Ki into his hand and unleashed a large blast unto the creature's throat. Its eyes and cheeks bulged briefly before its head and neck exploded covering the area in gore and Issei shrugged the body off of him to the right. He rolled to his feet to see the other reptile lunging at Kiba. The knight was keeping it at bay with short jabs and slashes of his sword but was avoiding becoming engaged as he didn't want to become separated from Asia. Issei floated into the air allowing his left hand to hang by his side. The lizard didn't notice him as Issei floated up behind it and grasped its tail firmly. Issei floated up as the startled beast thrashed below him and then dove into the ground smashing the beast into the ground below. Without missing a beat he repeatedly lifted and smashed the devil down into the ground. The crunching sound of snapping and shattering bones filled the air. After a dozen strikes into the ground Issei released the devil's tail and rolled his enemy over with his foot. He channelled Ki into his hand and fired the compressed energy point blank into the torso of the crippled devil. Its chest cavity exploded and the beast shook only momentarily before becoming still and dead. Issei stood up coated in the gore of the remnants of his fallen enemies. Kiba and Asia approached. The knight thanked him for the assistance while the nun stared shocked at the carnage. She still hadn't become accustomed to such acts of violence however at seeing the blood trickling down Issei's arm she moved over and began healing his wounds without delay. Issei watched as the green energy flowed over his torn flesh and the skin knitted itself back together. Within seconds the injuries caused by the overgrown reptile had become a simple memory and Issei thanked Asia for her help. The three then left the mall with Issei messaging his victory through to Rias. Asia questioned about the clean up of the fight and neither Issei nor Kiba could think of who actually cleaned up after these hunts. Clearly a clean up did occur as no mention ever reached the news but they didn't know whose job it actually was.

*** Clubroom, Kuoh Academy ***

Thursday and Friday passed by without much incident. Issei, Rias and Akeno continued to exploring their blossoming relationship. Gentle touches here and soft kisses there. The trio were becoming more and more comfortable in the new relationship they had. With the school term ending and holidays beginning for the next fortnight, clubs had ceased their activities. All except the occult research club whose president had decided to include Saturdays in their activities for the holiday duration. It was for this reason that the whole group sat around the clubroom awaiting Rias arrival. They chatted happily with Asia and Kiba sitting side by side and hand in hand and Issei and Akeno doing the same. Asia, Koneko and Kiba hadn't confronted the others about their relationship but they understood that it had evolved into something romantic. The group passed the time with simple chit chat until the glowing rose of the Gremory symbol filled the room with a soft red light.

Rias and Grayfia entered the room accompanied by Ajuka. The ever excited Ajuka began an instantaneous explanation of how he planned to expand the building to include a gravity chamber. He would be doing the construction and theoretical work whilst Grayfia assisted with the magical application. Issei, Koneko and Kiba cheered at the announcement as they had all been looking forward to and hoping for this outcome. Issei was so excited that he rushed up to Rias and kissed her in response. The room went quiet at the obvious display of affection and even Issei realised what he had just done. Despite her shock and embarrassment Rias still returned his kiss before breaking their lips apart. The pair turned to the rest of the group. Akeno was beside herself keeping in her laughter. The other members of Rias peerage looked more awkward then shocked but it was Grayfia and Ajuka that concerned Rias. She knew that a relationship with either Akeno or Issei would not be looked on fondly. Ajuka merely avoided eye contact and left to begin his work whilst Grayfia gave the pair a piercing stare before speaking in a neutral tone that gave no indication to her feelings on the matter.  
"We will discuss this after I finish building the chamber." she said curtly and left the room.  
Rias collapsed on the couch next to Akeno who reached over and gave her a reassuring kiss to the forehead. Issei sat on the other side of Rias and began to softly mumble an apology that she waved off.  
Silence filled the room until Asia broke it with a question filled by an innocent voice.  
"So what, are you both dating Rias or like all dating each other?" she asked simply with a slightly puzzled expression.  
There was a moment's pause before Akeno took the lead and explained the whole situation to the rest of the peerage. Kiba and Koneko had already worked out the truth and neither had any issue with the situation. Both preferring to stay out of others personal affairs. Asia congratulated the trio of couples and rather was happy to see people enjoying and happy with each other.

Everyone continued to chat and enjoy each others company for the following hour. Akeno and Rias played chess while the group watched. Issei was not much of a player but he did understand the basic rules. Thirteen moves later Rias had claimed victory over her girlfriend. Issei was torn between condolence for Akeno and congratulations for Rias. So he took the middle ground and did both. Each girl smiled at him but the feeling was broken as yellow light flooded the room harshly. The group turned to see a devil house symbol that Issei was unfamiliar with. It consisted of two concentric circles and a bird with spread wings in the centre. The whole symbol was of a deep yellow and the light glared against their eyes. As the light faded a man stood with two women either side of him. The man was almost as tall as Issei with blonde short hair and deep blue eyes. He wore an expensive burgundy blazer with golden embroidery and matching pants. A white dress shirt casual underneath the blazer. His black dress shoes and silver watch looked to cost more then Issei's entire outfit and he stood in an arrogant holier then thou manner. To the right of the man stood a tall buxom woman with wavy purple hair and eyes. She wore a long lilac dress that looked more suited for a black tie ball then a house visit. The dress hugged her form perfectly though accentuating her beauty. To the left side of the man stood another woman. This girl much shorter and younger appearing around Issei's age. Her black hair was tied up in two traditional Chinese buns. She had aqua eyes and wore a blue traditional style Chinese martial arts gi.  
The man surveyed the group before him before snorting derisively and approaching Rias.  
"My dear Rias." he began in a tone that was openly mocking. "I have come to claim what is rightfully mine."  
His eyes swept over Rias in a predatory gaze that made all of her peerage feel appalled and cause the spark of rage to begin building itself within Issei.  
Rias stepped back from the advances of the man and shook her head.  
"It's not happening Riser." she declared defiantly.  
Riser shrugged his shoulders and continued toward her with the women flanking his sides.  
"Then I guess my family's deal with your brother will be obsolete." he spoke with a quiet cocky voice as he continued, "You, my dear fiancée will in fact, marry me."  
His declaration shocked Issei and Asia who knew nothing of this. Rias once again shook her head taking another step back from the man.  
"No Riser. I am not a possession to be traded away. I will not do it." Rias' voice was defiant but also timid as if she was losing her bravado in the face of this man. Issei felt a knot of hatred form in his belly at the actions of this 'Riser'. The way he looked and spoke to Rias sickened him. The way he claimed her as if she was a rightful belonging caused the spark of anger to spread and grow further.

Riser continued to speak in the same tone. "Oh you will marry me. The Phenex family is powerful, wealthy and extremely influential. Your family needs mine and you will accept this. I will be adding you to my collection of beauties." Riser made the final statement with a snide sneer before continuing, "I collect beautiful things and women and they will do as I say."  
To accentuate his point he grabbed the girl in the Chinese gi and turned her to him kissing her firmly in a mocking fashion toward Rias and her group. The girl complied with the kiss and made no effort to fight the older man off. As he released her Riser made a grab for Rias but she stumbled back and tripped landing on her backside. Issei and Akeno stepped forward between her and the arrogant devil who laughed with mockery.  
"Oh your peerage defends you. How cute. You have let's see," he then counted the group with his eyes ending on Issei. "Four members of your own peerage and one freak experiment." he snarled the last words at Issei which caused the saiyans anger to boil higher. Issei was struggling with the urge to strike this arrogant man down.  
"I don't know why you are resisting Rias. There is nothing you can do to stop me. I have a full peerage of fifteen and you have only a third of that with one being this useless filthy monkey."  
The insult had barely left his lips when Issei acted. In a flash of movement that was invisible to most he closed the distance between himself and Riser and delivered a right cross to the devils jaw. Riser was thrown back and launched through a wall of the clubroom landing in a heap outside. The two girls to his side were stunned as they hadn't even seen Issei move.  
Riser climbed to his feet and bellowed in anger. "How dare you strike me you worthless peasant!" rage filling his voice.  
Flames erupted around his hands as the members of his peerage rushed to his side. He began to advance on Issei who took his combative stance when a female voice halted all movement.  
"There will be no fighting here." Grayfia stated absolutely. All those present turned to see Grayfia and Ajuka standing in the doorway to the club room. The members of Riser's peerage bowed to the lord and lady of hell in respect whilst Riser barely shifted his head slightly.  
"That filthy cretin struck me." Riser stated with a finger pointed at Issei.  
"You insulted and challenged the Saiyan. Only getting hit was lucky. Especially a soft love tap like that." Ajuka spoke. He said the final words in a way as to belittle Riser's strength and show the gravity of trying to engage Issei in hand to hand combat.  
"I demand recompense. I demand Rias marry me immediately." Riser stated arrogantly. "The treaty makes her mine. My property."  
His words angered Rias' peerage even more so. Akeno scowled at the filthy man while Issei stepped forward toward Riser but Grayfia raised her hand to lower the hostilities.

"It seems we are at an impasse but I believe I have a solution to solve this issue." her voice was controlled despite her dislike for how Riser spoke to Rias and her friends. Everyone listened as the Queen of hell spoke.

"Two weeks from today, both of your peerages will compete in an official rating game. The peerage of Riser Phenex against the peerage of Rias Gremory. If Riser wins then Rias shall marry him on the day afterwards. If Rias wins then Riser shall have no claim to her and she will be free to pursue whoever she chooses, any she chooses." Grayfia stated her suggestion simply but with the final words her eyes rested solely on Rias. Rias understood the implications of her words and nodded. Both noble devils, Rias and Riser agreed to the terms. The arrogant devil turned to his subordinates.  
"Yubelluna, Xuelan. We are leaving. This mortal realm is disgusting and filled with freaks." he spoke quickly with his final words directed to Issei who smirked back to him in reply.  
The two nodded and moved to their master. The symbol of the Phenex family shone momentarily and the three vanished.  
Rias sat onto the couch in an emotionally drained state. She knew Riser would pursue her but for a date to be set on her fate was quite unnerving. Grayfia addressed them all with a soft compassionate tone.  
"It seems you will all be busy preparing over the next fortnight. Train well and I hope for your success."  
The Gremory symbol appeared beneath her and Ajuka before she turned back and addressed the group one last time before leaving. "Oh and your gravity chamber is finished and ready for use."  
She left as a wide grin and excited expression broke across the face of Issei.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine - Boot camp****  
****  
***** Gravity chamber, Peerage Clubhouse ***

Grayfia had left less then two hours ago. In that time Rias had begun coming up with a strategy for how to deal with the impending rating game. She knew Riser's record. Nine wins and two losses. Those losses were both against high class heirs to lineage families. It was well known that the only reason Riser lost to them was to curry favour and set himself up to make demands at a later date. When politics didn't play a factor the man was known to be highly aggressive and ruthless in achieving his victory. Rias wasn't sure how the match would be held. Rating games were known to be hosted in unique locations and it was rare that two matches would use the same venue. While Rias thought through her plans, Akeno was trying to keep Issei in the clubroom. The Saiyan was single minded in his desire to test out the gravity room. The busty beauty pouted at the warrior with as innocent an expression as possible.  
"Just wait please." she said accentuating the final word, "I know you want to train but we need to plan and train the right things."  
Akeno's reasoning was pertinent for Rias, herself and their fellow devils. But for the Saiyan it didn't matter. He knew what he would train. He would increase his power, his depth and control of all the aspects of his Ki. He would try to master the amplification technique he had seen in the most recent memory and as always find new ways to push and shatter his very limits to drive himself toward new found levels of strength.

Still he acquiesced to his girlfriend's request and sat patiently on the couch while the devils had their discussion.  
Asia would focus on amplifying her magic ability and reserves. This would allow her to heal people quicker and more efficiently. She would also learn some simple self defence manoeuvres from Koneko and shielding spells from Akeno to allow her to be able to last longer in a fight.  
Kiba it was decided would focus on engaging and confounding multiple opponents. His ability to summon multiple aerial swords gave him the ability to engage and delay groups of enemies effectively. This could be strategically important against Riser's numerically superior force.  
Koneko's training was in more of a practical, straight forward nature. The rook would engage single or paired opponents and seek to overwhelm them with sheer force and speed. To that effect she would achieve this by joining Issei in his gravity enhanced training, have her clothing weighted in a manner similar to his and seek to amplify her power to such a point that Riser's peerage would underestimate her.  
Akeno and Rias would train in a similar manner to how they had previously. Focusing on amplifying their magical abilities so that they would be able to support their fellow peerage and eliminate targets of opportunity.

The group finished their discussion and prepared to begin their training regimes when a soft blue light filled the room. A new teleportation symbol appeared in the far end of the room that Issei didn't recognise. This one also contained the two concentric rings but included a long twisted serpent in the centre. The whole symbol was a deep ocean blue.  
Two people materialised from this new portal. The first was a girl, shorter then Rias and Akeno but taller then Koneko. Issei recognised her immediately as the student council president, Souna Shitori. She had short black hair with yellow clips and pink eyes behind a pair of reading glasses.  
To her side was a handsome boy. He stood as tall as Kiba and less then a head shorter then Issei. He had wavy blond hair that almost concealed his soft grey eyes.  
Both new arrivals wore the Kuoh academy uniform.  
Souna approached Rias and the two girls hugged in an affectionate manner common of teen girls and young women.  
"I've heard the news already." The president said softly, "Are you feeling confident?" Her follow up question was asked with concern heavy in her voice.  
Rias let a soft smile play on her lips. Her voice was almost a whisper when she spoke, something she hadn't learnt yet was just how fine Saiyan hearing could be.  
"I have a how to describe him, hmm, not so secret weapon." Her eyes flashed to Issei as she spoke.  
The man in question kept an air of not having heard his girlfriend. He couldn't let either of his better halves, or thirds, know of his ability to hear their subtle comments.  
Souna turned to look Issei over. She kept her face neutral while judging the Saiyan. She had heard that Rias had a unique member but this was the first time she had assessed the Saiyan up close. Her partner looked at the Saiyan with far less concealed opinions. His face said that he wasn't impressed and he approached Issei with his hands hanging by his side.  
"So you're big and buff huh. So what?" He said in a challenging tone.  
Rias and Akeno barely suppressed their groans. Someone else had foolishly antagonised Issei's Saiyan pride. They knew their boyfriend wouldn't let such a challenge pass him by. Issei's reply was simple yet in a very dismissive tone. "Well how about you have a go then." His words weren't harsh but spoke volumes that he thought this new arrival was barely a threat.

The blonde boy raised his hand and black flames appeared. Souna moved to stop her pawn but Rias held her shoulder. The girl's eyes met and Souna backed down. Now she was curious to see why Rias has so much faith in her member. Asia and Kiba began chatting amongst each other. They knew how this would play out. Koneko however watched the new boy intently. An expression across her face that rarely could be seen on hers. The only hint being the slightly rosy complexion.  
The boy thrust his fist forward at blistering speed. The fist flew toward Issei when it stopped. Both his and Souna's eyes widened. Issei had stopped the strike with a single hand. The black flames licked at the Saiyan's skin but if it caused pain he didn't show it.  
Issei lifted his hand and flicked his wrist. The boy was tossed back a few feet but managed to remain on his feet only stumbling back for less then six steps. Issei let his smirk play across his lips. The boy became angered by this and rushed at Issei. Flames flicked across both his hands and he launched multiple combinations at Issei. Left cross with a right hook. Right backward elbow strike and a left knee. Right straight kick followed by a flurry of increasing wild punches. Not matter how he attacked though, none of the strikes connected. Issei twisted and turned. Stepped and shuffled. He dodged and avoided each attack with simple precision. The blonde jumped back and yelled as he charged fire in his hands.

"STOP!" Souna commanded in a voice that left little room for argument. The blonde boy paused before lowering his arms and extinguishing the flames. "That is enough Genshirou."

The boy nodded and moved back to the side of his friend and leader.

"I see now why you have so much confidence in him." she said to Rias. Rias smirked in a way that was reminiscent of Issei. "Oh you haven't seen anything. Wait until you see him actually fight." she said trying hard to contain the pride that entered her voice when speaking about her boyfriend.

The devils continued to chat as Issei took his chance to slip away and beeline directly for the gravity chamber. He was curious to find out about the student council president being a devil but was far more excited to test of the gravity knew Akeno and Rias would explain it all to him later anyway. He entered the chamber and found that it was split into four equally sized large rooms. The rooms were spread out in a box fashion and could easily accommodate six or seven people each. All the rooms contained an abundance of workout equipment. Bench press, free weights, rowing machines, treadmills, lateral pull downs. In the centre of each room was a console. The console was simple with an on/off switch and a dial that range from one to five hundred. Issei felt almost giddy with the idea of five hundred times gravity but even he knew that to go straight to five hundred would kill him instantaneously. The only difference between the four rooms was the colour scheme. The first room that contained the main entrance had white walls with red floor tiles. Moving in a close wise fashion, the next had white walls with yellow tiles. The third had silver walls with green tiles and the last had blue walls with black tiles. Issei chose the green and silver room. It was the room furthest from the main entrance and would give him the most privacy to begin training. Issei approached the control console and powered it up. A light haze filled the room but nothing else changed as the dial was still set to regular gravity. Issei thought and then twisted it to thirty fives times the gravity of earth. The machine hummed and reality pushed down on Issei causing groans to escape the saiyans lips. He began warming himself up with the get up push up combinations he often did in his mindscape. Upon reaching two hundred repetitions he approached the bench press and loaded it up with eighty kilograms. Normally that would be something he could wrist curl but at thirty five times gravity and still in his weighted clothes it would prove a struggle. Issei lay under the bar and pushed against the metal in his hands. With a monumental effort he lifted the bar above his prone body. He began to lower and raise the bar focusing on his technique as much as raw lifting power. Each lift taxed his muscles greatly. Issei moved between the equipment, working out each muscle group of his body. When he could no longer lift anything in the enhanced gravity he moved to an open area and began simple combinations of attacks. Lifting and throwing his arms for punches, strikes and blocks took a severe toll under the burden of his weight and the gravity. Hours passed and Issei's clothes clung to his body with sweat. Dark patches ran down from his armpits into his waist and his tail was saturated with sweat.

"Are you trying to kill yourself again?" A female voice asked from the clockwise entrance to the room and Issei looked up to see Rias leaning against the outer portion of the door frame. She had positioned herself in such a way as to be just outside the gravity field. Issei turned to her and looked at her sweet face with a mischievous smile on it. That wouldn't bode to well for him. Issei let an arrogant smirk cross his lips.

"I'm too superior to be killed." he declared as it were pure fact.

"Oh is that so," Rias remarked with a slight roll of her eyes but the tone of her voice said she heard that teasing tone of Issei though, "Well mister invincible I just wanted to let you know that because you skipped out on Akeno and I to feed your addiction for self imposed torture, we have come up with your payment you owe us." A smile was playing across Rias' lips as she finished.

Issei simply raised an eyebrow in response.

"For the next two weeks the peerage will be spending every day here training. You owe each of us, myself and Akeno, a date, just two of us, before these two weeks are up." She watched Issei's confident demeanour shatter to be replaced by that of a teen boy that wasn't sure how he was going to organise two dates.

"Don't worry though, Akeno and I are going on one Tuesday so you don't have to plan it before then. We will try to make sure ours isn't too much fun without you." She winked seductively at that last comment and left Issei to his training as his brain rebooted. It took Issei longer then he would like to have admitted to begin his training again. Once he did he twisted the dial up to forty times the gravity of the earth and tried to work the nerves of taking each girl on a date out of his body. Despite the rigorous training a small portion of his brain continued to think of the girls, not to mention the fact that they would be going on a date without him first. The idea of both of them in a romantic setting, close together, it was something he had to shake from his mind lest it distract him fully.

Issei returned home shortly before dinner and joined the two girls at the table. They had prepared a large portion of pork rashers cooked in a variety of different sauces. Grayfia had mentioned that the grocery bill for feeding Issei was close to that of a small village. The truth wasn't too different. Before the meal was over, dozens of plates had been stacked up in front of the famished teen. That wasn't too say he had been unsociable over the meal. Rias and Akeno had reiterated their intent for a date with him each and Issei had agreed once again. They explained that as they had known each other longer that a date between themselves was appropriate to be first. It also gave Issei time to prepare. He couldn't deny either of those arguments and neither was he concerned with the girls going on a date together. He was comfortable enough with their relationships as they were. After that they discussed the issue of the student council president. Souna Shitori, or as Issei discovered Sona Sitri, for that was in fact her actual name, was another high class devil of the Leviathan tribe. She used an alias for reasons that neither Akeno nor Rias could fathom, especially one that was so close to her actual name. Issei laughed as the girls told him of her pawns insistence of duelling him again after he left to train. The girls had tried to tell him that it was a fool's errand but he had insisted. Issei could appreciate the desire to prove yourself and not give in to a seemingly stronger opponent. If Genshirou wanted a rematch, then he would give it to him. After eating the trio cleaned up, showered and relaxed by playing monopoly. The game started off casually enough but after Akeno took her fifth complete set Rias and Issei silently teamed up against their flirtatious girlfriend. Their silent alliance was for nothing though as the gods of the dice favoured Akeno extremely and the game was hers within the hour. Issei grumbled about losing while Rias was surprised that a game of monopoly could end so fast as she knew it to drag out for half an eternity.

The group made their way to bed shortly after. Despite the fact that they would be face to face in a matter of moments after closing their eyes they still kissed good night for Issei took them into his night time realm. Tonight's training took place in the shopping centre that Issei had fought his lizard opponents in only recently. Issei had Ddraig enhance the gravity of each room differently so that he would be unsure of how the gravity would affect him as he trained. The rooms ranged from fives times to sixty times earth's gravity. His armour now weighed a grand total of close to five tonnes. Next Ddraig summoned a series of metal poles which struck at Issei while small wisps of energy fired Ki like blasts at him. Before he could begin the girls asked to join him. Issei was unsure as he didn't want them to be hurt by the severe gravity of some of the rooms. Neither of the young women listened to him though and each moved toward the first room. Issei sighed slightly, shrugged and followed them in to find that it was a simple ten times that of earth. He moved around the room as if it were no change to his body, even with the amplified weight of his armour he found it easy. Akeno and Rias found themselves suddenly struggling to move. Both were forced to utilise their magic to let themselves move as they normally would. Ddraig allowed the girls a few minutes to adjust to moving under the enhanced weight of the gravity before he sent his assistants to attack the group. The constructs were unaffected by any gravitational changes due to their magical construction and attacked the group immediately. The majority of their attacks were directed against Issei but the girls received their share of strikes. Issei dodged a blast and overhead strike simultaneously before throwing himself between Rias and a blast, taking the attack head on. The blast struck against his armour rattling him briefly before he went on the offensive once more. The wisps and the poles were highly resistant and nigh on indestructible and so Issei was able to go all out against them. He found himself time and time again though having to pull or push the girls aside lest they take a severe hit. He also blocked quite a few simply with his body. As the training moved toward a thirty times room the girls lagged behind and soon dropped out though. Issei was torn between his desire to spend time with them and relief that now he could fight with less restraints upon him. He chose the latter and continued to fight for hours.

Exhaustion was building in him as the time passed and his ability to avoid mistakes started to waiver. Issei was sluggishly dodging a pair of poles that were hell bent on caving in his skull in a fifty times room when a Ki blast from a Wisp propelled him through a wall into another room and he was forced to the ground. His lungs felt as if they would pop from the very weight of their existence. His armour dug deeply into his flesh and instantly Issei knew he was in the heaviest gravity that Ddraig had created. His instincts flared at him and he groaned as he rolled away from a strike that would have crushed his collar bone. The next three subsequent strikes landed true though and Issei was battered around the room. His muscles cried out in fatigue as his body flared in pain. Issei let out a cry and flared his aura letting his power fully flow through himself. He felt the burden of his world lift at the surge of Ki and he tumbled up onto his feet. A pole speared toward him and he met it head on with a right straight punch. His fist collided with the animated metal and neither budged. Issei let out another shout and willed his Ki to go higher. The pole flew back but regathered with the rest of Issei's assailants. Five metal poles and four wisps. The groups of animated training aids floated ominously in front of him before all surging forward in unison. The poles flew in a W fashion like a formation of aircraft attacking while the wisps fired blasts between them. Issei stabled himself and took in a breath as his hands cupped to his side. He was exhausted and it was time he won this match. He focused everything he had left as he screamed the phonetics of his greatest attacks. "Gaaaa Liiiick Guuuuun. FIRE!" he screamed the final word as his purple aura exploded forward along his beam and engulfed his assailants. The animated objects lasted mere seconds before disintegrating along with most of the building in front of him as the beam crashed through it. As the beam vanished Issei collapsed onto his left knee. He was truly spend and exhausted. He felt the gravity vanish and slowly hauled himself onto his feet. Leaving the shopping centre he found the girls duelling under Ddraig's tutelage. The senior devils had rested before deciding to make use of the time rather then simply waiting for their stubborn boyfriend to finish his own training.

"**Your attacks are becoming incredibly powerful.**" Ddraig stated as Issei approached. This earned a smile from the Saiyan. "Not strong enough though. I know I can go so much further."

Ddraig nodded his mighty head as he turned to watch the two girls continue to weave through the sky while firing destruction and lighting magic at each other.

"**I was thinking about your power actually. I think we should aim to learn to control your inner beast sooner rather then later.**" Ddraig said simply. Before Issei could respond he continued, "**I've done the calculations on it and unless I am very much mistaken, to which I know I am not, then the next full moon is due around the time of this rating game that you will be attending. It wouldn't do very well for anyone, including Rias, for you to lose control then.**"

Issei listened and nodded at the reasoning of his partner. It would make sense that the stronger he became, the stronger his bestial side became as well. If it awoke while he was in the rating game then that would prove disastrous. Heck any time it awoke would prove to be a terrible situation for everyone involved.

"How do you think I could learn to control it?" Issei asked slowly. He had already put a bit of thought into it himself but everything he considered always came back to the simple fact that he wasn't aware of anything he did when he had transformed. If he had no personal control then how could he learn to master it?

"**Well I believe it is fair to assume that as you are in a somewhat committed relationship with Miss Rias and Miss Akeno that you would never voluntarily harm or allow either of them to come into harm. Am I correct?**" Ddraig stated somewhat slyly, finishing with his question only for polite clarification.

"Yes." Issei replied simply. He wasn't sure that he felt too comfortable about where he thought this line of reasoning was travelling.

"**So I was thinking.**" Ddraig continued. "**That if I was to materialise a full moon while the girls were present you could transform and they would help you retain control. If you lost it I would just knock you out again.**"

Yep it had gone precisely where Issei didn't want it to go. The idea of the girls around his monstrous side was something he was not comfortable with. Especially after he found out how much trouble Ddraig had had the last time they'd fought.

"Are you sure you can even beat my beast side this time?" Issei asked with a smirk knowing it would annoy the dragon greatly. The result was instantaneous.

"**Of course I can. I will have you know that last time I was caught off guard and completely unprepared. Don't presume to think that you have become powerful enough to challenge me even as a great hairy ape**." the dragon spat back at his partner. Both males continued to banter back and forth unaware of the girls approaching them.

"What are you too arguing about?" Akeno asked as she and Rias landed down beside them both. Akeno stood while Rias leaned against her in a mixture of affection and laziness.

"**I was simply suggesting a manner in which Issei might learn to control his bestial side.**" Ddraig stated as if it were the most straight forward endeavour in history.

"Don't mislead them." Issei replied before explaining everything to the two girls. Once he was done both beauties looked at each other before nodding simultaneously. ""We're in." they both stated. Issei groaned at the idea of either of them being in harms way but he knew that now that they had made up their minds there was nothing he could do about it. Ddraig mentioned that they would try this once Issei had exhausted himself with training but not tonight as he wanted to teach the girls some magic that would help if things went awry. With that Issei resumed his gravity training at time fifty the gravity of earth and the two girls joined Ddraig for his lesson.

"What are you going to teach us?" Rias asked politely. It wasn't ever heard of for the Red Dragon Emperor himself to teach someone. Let alone someone who wasn't his partner. This as well as the respect that both girls had for the great dragon caused both girl's to take his interest in them as quite the compliment.

"**Well during a run in that Issei had with Raynare she enhanced the sunlight momentarily to such an extent that it blinded Issei and allowed her to escape. I have been thinking on this for quite some time and believe I have developed a spell that will allow both of you to create a flash of light so bright as to stun and blind an opponent momentarily.**" Ddraig explained happily to the two devils.

The girls thought on his words and both saw how not only could this help with dealing with Issei as a giant raging ape but also in the upcoming rating game. Both agreed eagerly and began learning the new spell for the remainder of the night's training session while Issei continued to push himself relentlessly toward his current goal of learning the red Ki aura that the Saiyan in the memory had wielded.

Sunday was the beginning of the peerage's official training. With Asia, Kiba and Koneko living so close by to them, they all met at the Hyoudou residence for breakfast before heading to the academy for the days training. Rias spoke frantically about how the next two weeks would be their 'Boot camp' as she called it and reiterated how each member would train to prepare for the rating game. By the times they all arrived at the clubhouse each member including Akeno and Issei were happy to just begin their training and move away from the slightly neurotic and fretting Rias. Asia and Koneko moved away together pairing up to begin the newest devil's lessons in the martial arts of self defence. She would spend this first week learning physical techniques and for the second she would pair up with Akeno and Rias to learn defensive magic and enhance her healing spells.

Unlike her initial instruction of Issei, Koneko took a much slower and more passive approach with Asia. Koneko viewed the young nun as a pupil in need of good and precise instruction rather then a rival to combat against. Having never fought before, Asia was rather uncomfortable with the idea of striking someone and directly inflicting pain or injury. She much preferred techniques that put her opponent off balance or produced distance between them. Fortunately Koneko's fighting style was easily able to accommodate and she began to pick up the blocks, redirects and throws that were taught to her.

Kiba took to the blue gravity room were he trained in ten times the gravity of earth whilst focussing on summoning and manipulating multiple demon swords at once. He would strike and, thrust, parry and block with one while consciously controlling the summoned swords to perform combat flurries of their own. The goal, which was rather ambitious, was for Kiba to be able to control the demonic swords without any conscious effort. This would allow him in theory to be able to engage large swathes of enemies at once and only the power of his summoned weapons and number of swords would limit his potential. The young knight relished the opportunity to achieve something unheard of though. If he could achieve this feat then he would be the first summoned weapon wielder to have ever done so. The enhanced gravity placed such a burden on his body that it affected his mental ability to concentrate on what each of his floating constructs was doing, as he fatigued the blades would falter and stumble in their manoeuvres. Perfecting this training and environmental burden was his first true hurdle toward his illustrious goal.

Akeno and Rias conducted their training inside the darkened clubhouse. They continued to attempt to master the flash spell that Ddraig had taught to them. The spell allowed them to enhance any light source to over billions of times it's brightness instantaneously. As such it would blind and disorientate any unsuspecting opponent. They were unable to gain the effect if there was no light source to amplify though. So far both girls were struggling to get the magic to perform as required. The flashes that they were creating could be described as inconsistent at best. Some would be delayed or at other times flash repeatedly but only give off a weak glow. Neither girl complained though as the focused on the precise technique the great dragon had shown them.

As for Issei himself, he continued his training as he always did by pushing himself to the point of unconsciousness and only giving his body enough rest to avoid completely losing consciousness before continuing once again. The morning passed and began to approach lunch, occasionally Kiba would look over toward Issei training and watch him as if looking for inspiration or ideas in his regime. The knight did make the mistake of entering the green room that Issei had chosen to occupy and was promptly flattened into the ground by the sudden and drastic increase in gravitational effects. Issei had merely shoved his friend out of the room with his foot before continuing as if his training hadn't even been interrupted.

Lunch time finally arrived and Issei ceased his continuous workout as his enhanced sense of smell detected the wafts of cooked food in the air. He shut off the gravitation machine and left the chamber with Kiba following him. The two boys were the last to arrive at the lunch table and were pleasantly surprised to find Sirzechs and Grayfia had joined them. The group dished up their food with Asia giving herself a headache once again by saying grace. Sirzechs tried to dissuade the young girl of hurting herself but she simply told the lord of hell that nothing could destroy her faith regardless of which side of the religious political fence she was sat upon. The lord of hell simply shrugged with a bemused expression as everyone began eating.

"So I have brought a bit of news regarding the upcoming match." Sirzechs stated loudly yet in a friendly manner to the group. All eyes fell on him as they continued to eat while he spoke. "Grayfia will be adjudicating the match and the arena will be held in a Gremory owned locale so we know it won't be tampered with." The group all nodded happily at this fact. "Now unfortunately there is a slight hiccup."

At this Rias looked concerned and Akeno and Issei scowled. "As Issei isn't a devil or a member of your evil piece peerage he won't be able to initially participate." Sirzechs said to the rather shocked faces of the group other then his wife who was already aware of the topics he would speak of.

"What?" the group protested.

"I hab toob fibt." the Saiyan in question said around a mouthful of food. Neither of his girlfriends corrected his manners while Grayfia gave him a playful tap on the head like a misbehaving child and he swallowed his food in anticipation of the lord of hells response.

"You will be able to fight." Sirzechs replied choosing to ignore being spoken to in such a manner once again by the Saiyan. Sirzechs was becoming quite fond of Issei despite his rather unrefined and direct nature or perhaps because of it. "You simply will have to wait for the members of Rias' peerage to be knocked out first."

Everyone present looked at Sirzechs quizzically and waited for him to continue.

"The council really was not all that happy about the idea of a non-devil participating, especially one that is not even a part of a peerage officially. But due to the fact that Riser has a full fifteen person peerage and Rias' set is only four others excluding Issei they agreed that he would be allowed to participate if her original peerage had fallen." Sirzechs finished explaining. Everyone accepted what had been said as it was something they were unable to change. It put a bit of a spin on their plan but not irredeemably so. Issei was definitely keen to participate but at the same time he wanted his friends to win without needing to rely on his strength and so he was caught in a bit of a catch twenty two.

Conversation became lighter as the group continued to eat lunch. Rias was keeping the worry from her voice that she wouldn't have Issei initially in the fight to determine her fate but she wouldn't allow the part of her mind that screamed worry to show and affect her team, so kept up a relaxed composure. With the food finished everyone began to make their way back to continue with their training when a hand landed on Issei's shoulder stopping him. He turned to find Grayfia and Sirzechs standing behind him. The two noble devils waited for the rest of the group to be well outside of earshot before speaking.

"How confident are you in defeating Riser?" Sirzechs asked directly.

"Could there be any other outcome." Issei replied immediately and with absolute confidence.

"Good." The king of hell replied with a sincere smile. "Because the fate of my sister is likely to fall on your shoulders."

"If you are so opposed to it then why the bloody hell did you agree to let this happen?" Issei asked directly of Sirzechs. Issei had been keeping his opinion on Rias' arranged marriage relatively private up until now but here he had the opportunity that he had wanted to hear the answers directly from the man who had put her in the situation.

Sirzechs took a moment to answer as if considering his answer. "I had no option. I had to sacrifice her to ensure peace." As soon as the words left his lips Sirzechs realised they had been a mistake. Grayfia realised it too but neither were quick enough to prevent the fist that implanted itself into the king of hells stomach from the angered Saiyan.

"Sacrificed." Issei spat back as both a clarification and a question. The idea that anyone could sacrifice someone he loved so blatantly had caused him to see red and while he did usually like Sirzechs, that hadn't saved the older man from the strike. To Sirzechs credit he took the sudden blow well, being able to maintain his composure and breathe despite the pain radiating through his abdomen and torso.

"What my husband meant to say," Grayfia began stepping in as she realised Sirzechs was only able to maintain his stoic posture by not speaking. She suspected if he spoke he may be over come by the pain of Issei's strike, "Is that we were forced due to the terrible situation of trying to create and maintain peace that we had to make unfortunate concessions with powerful families that we would never have dreamt of doing in any other situation."

Her answer was far more eloquent and Issei paused to think on her words. His eyes drifted off to the wall to which Rias and Akeno were on the other side of as if looking through it to the two girls he was quickly falling in love with. While he was spaced out Sirzechs took the opportunity to slightly bend forward and release his held breath. His eyes bulged slightly as he silently screamed out the pain before recomposing himself and straightening up. He stepped forward to the Saiyan that had just struck him for the sake of his sister.

"If I had known any other option I would have taken it. Rias is precious beyond words to me but as a leader I had to weigh up the fate of my sister against the fate of the millions of citizens who our peace accords effected. I hate to say it but the deal was for the greater good with the peace it bought." Sirzechs spoke the words sincerely as he knew the Saiyan was judging heavily what he said. Issei thought on what had been told to him before turning back to the pair and nodding.

"Alright. I accept the reasons behind it." He said sincerely. "I guess I will just have to save her then." This statement was said with his arrogant tone and he allowed his cocky smile to take his lips. Issei turned and began to leave before turning back to the two devils. "Oh and make sure the arena has a roof. I looked it up and it should be a full moon that night. We don't want any ah issues." he said still smirking before leaving.

Once he had left Grayfia approached her husband and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I guess we will have to modify the arena." She said thoughtfully before playfully jabbing her husband. "I didn't expect him to so easily defeat the king of hell." Her voice taking on a teasing tone as she spoke.

"Ah whatever. I just didn't want to antagonise him further." Sirzechs replied with fake indignation while silently thanking that Issei had so much power. Riser didn't stand a chance.

That afternoon progressed as the morning had with each member continuing to work diligently. Issei felt more determined then ever to save Rias from the fate that had befallen her and trained more intensely. He didn't increase the gravity as he knew he wasn't ready but thrashed himself more thoroughly in each drill and exercise he conducted. By the time they all returned home he was truly exhausted. That night passed as many others had for him with him training while Akeno and Rias gained leaps and bounds in their mastery of the new spell under Ddraig's tutelage. By the end of the night and their awakening on Monday morning both girls could easily amplify and control the light output of any source of light. Akeno went one step closer by utilising a tiny burst of her lightning magic as the source to be amplified which simply negated the limit of having to find a light source to enhance and giving the busty seductress a wonderful ace in the whole to use on any opponent.

Monday the group continued where they had left off Sunday afternoon with Rias and Akeno practising their magic in the white and yellow room of the gravitation chamber. They set the gravity to twelve times that of earth, the same as Kiba was utilising this day and fought against each other with not just magic but also hand to hand combat. Neither girl was tremendously skilled in close quarter fighting but they knew it was a skill that they would need to improve lest it become a liability. They used their new blinding spell against each other as well to test it out in a combat sense. Asia and Koneko had migrated into the red entrance room of the chamber but left the gravity at that of earth's as Asia was not at a stage yet where she could handle any increase in gravity. They were both however wearing weighted clothing provided by Rias to increase their training and help strengthen Asia in both terms of raw strength and endurance.

During lunch Issei overheard Asia probing Akeno and Rias for as many details of their upcoming date as she could get. The pair has intended to keep the date quite but accidentally they had let it slip to the younger blonde while talking to her. Issei tried to avoid eavesdropping on the details they mentioned but did listen when Asia talked about dates that Kiba had taken her on. Issei had been unable to think of any suitable places to take either of his girlfriends so far. With Yuuma he had kept it simple and generic, a way to simply get to know her at the time. With these two however he wanted to make it something completely special that both girls would cherish as he knew that their date together would most likely be. As he listened he realised that Kiba must be a bit of a hidden Casanova and resounded himself to probe Kiba for advice on dating. After eating the group returned to their training and Issei waited until everyone was busy with their own routines before moving into Kiba's room and approaching the knight.

"Sup man. How's it going?" He began nonchalantly.

Kiba stopped his workout and wiped the thick sweat from his eyes. "It's alright. Great actually. This gravity training is amazing. What do you need?" He replied happily.

Issei shifted nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Well as you may or may not know I will be taking both Rias and Akeno on dates over the next two weeks and I couldn't help but hear over lunch that you are pretty good at planning them. So ah could you give me some pointers?" Issei asked feeling like an idiot for doing so.

Kiba looked at him for a minute before chuckling with a broad smile. "So the mighty Saiyan does have flaws and weaknesses huh." His voice was light as he poked fun at Issei, who replied with a lifted eyebrow and sarcastic head nod. "Don't worry man. I'll help ya." Kiba said to which Issei thanked him and the two began discussing the intricacies of a good date. Issei soon realised that where he seemed to naturally understand martial arts and fighting, Kiba naturally understood women. The blonde boy could easily read what sort of activities and places would appeal to different girls and how different approaches would make both Rias and Akeno happy. Issei took note of everything he said. When they were done the pair fist bumped and went back on their own way to continue training.

That night while the girls were doing whatever it is exactly that young women do for large portions of time post a shower involving hair and beauty products, Issei surfed the internet on his laptop planning the dates he would take each of the senior beauties on. He assessed each option against the advice Kiba had given him and soon he was confident that he had set out a night that both Rias and Akeno would be delighted to be a part of. He heard the sound of them giggling and laughing as they left the bathroom. Quickly so as to avoid their curiosity he tabbed out of the firefox browser and into an episode of Naruto as the girls sat either side of him, both moving in close so as to cuddle into his warmth. He was determined that the dates would be a surprise. The trio remained that way watching various episodes of different shows until they all agreed to head to bed for the night. Issei smirked as an idea struck him and as they attempted to stand up he acted. In a brief flash of speed he merely lifted both Akeno and Rias over his shoulder ignoring any protesting whilst carrying both to the bedroom, cave man style. Each laughed and squealed as he did so amidst their protesting and light thumping on his back. Issei dumped the pair unceremoniously onto the before before joining them. It wasn't long before the group found themselves curled together romantically before shifting into Issei's mind.

*** Grassy plain, Issei's mindscape ***

Issei had thrashed himself for hours in seventy times the gravity of earth. His body roared in pain and exhaustion as a result. Ddraig had thrown boulders at him whilst Rias and Akeno fired spells at him from outside the field of gravity. Outside of Issei's bubble the gravity sat at fifteen times that of earth, thus all three achieved an effective progression without the two women being squashed into a pancake. Eventually Issei collapsed into sweaty metal heap on the ground. His armoured plates were slippery on both the inside and outside from his sweat. Ddraig removed all the gravity fields and approached the group.

"**I think now is a perfect time to work on your control.**" The great dragon said while looking toward the girls.

"**Both of you stand where Issei can see you and speak to him. If this works he should be able to retain control.**"

If any of the trio had wanted to object they had no chance as the dragon changed the environment to midnight with a giant full moon above them. Issei resisted the urge to look at it for a moment but the pull of it was such that without meaning to he found himself staring up at the glowing orb. Both girls spoke to him and encouraged him to be himself as he looked. He felt something build in himself. It was raw, unrefined. It resisted all control. It resisted him. It wanted something. It wouldn't be denied.

Rias watched as the armoured figure of Issei rose to his feet and stared at the moon. Both Rias and Akeno continued to speak to their boyfriend but if it was helping they couldn't tell. They spoke of anything, Ddraig had assured them that merely hearing their voices was what would be the most help in preventing Issei from losing control. Minutes passed as Issei stared entranced at the floating orb above him when Rias felt a presence all around her. She turned and saw that both Akeno and Ddraig could feel it too. Akeno looked unsure while the dragon looked on edge. The presence was archaic and primeval. Rias noticed the still silence in the air. She realised all too late that both her and Akeno had stopped speaking in their shock at the presence. She turned back and was greeted by the half transformed sight of her boyfriend. Issei had grown over three times his height and thick fur was bursting from his flesh. His armour had been shattered at the seams and lay in the craters around himself. As their boyfriend finished transforming Rias turned to Akeno.

"Do you think he is aware this time?" She asked with uncertainty in her voice.

As if in reply to her question the great ape opened its mouth and roared viciously at the dragon before it. The monster had no interest in the small devils around it when one of its size was in its sight.

Ddraig replied with a roar of his own and shielded the girls as the ape launched forward. Ddraig swiped his tail and knocked the beast Issei aside. Issei crashed into the ground. As his monstrous body hit the ground it tore great chunks of dirts and grass up in a shower of debris.

"Doesn't look like it worked." Akeno said with a voice that didn't hide all her fear.

Ddraig took the offensive not giving the beast a moment's breather. He knew from last time that this side of Issei would happily kill him. It seemed his bestial side took offence to another of its side residing in here as well. Claws and limbs flew as the two great monsters tussled. They snarled and lunged at each other. Ddraig unleashed torrents of flame over the hide of the ape the burnt at exposed skin but failed to slow the beast.

It was lucky that the beast didn't possess Issei's fighting skills as it merely assaulted with brute force and animalistic rage. If it fought intelligently then Ddraig would have been severely outclassed.

As the pair tussled back and forth Akeno grabbed Rias' hand and the pair took to the sky. They readied themselves to fire their blinding light at the monstrous form of Issei. Both knew it would be foolish to try and speak with him at the moment and that they would need to blind him first but if they unleashed the magic now then Ddraig would be affected as well.

As the dragon in question swiped a mighty claw at his partner he continued to speak to him, urging him on to control and fight the base instincts that were driving him into his rage. Issei replied by bellowing and pounding his fists against his chest in a show of dominance before charging back into Ddraig. The dragon swung his tail in a wide sweep to once again knock the ape to the ground but Issei had more cunning then he had been letting on. At the last safe moment the ape stepped aside and caught the tail in his mighty paws. He lifted and swung the dragon into the ground stunning the mighty emperor. His daze was only momentary but it allowed the enraged ape to close the distance once again and began beating down on the armoured hide of the dragon. With Ddraig under Issei his face was covered by the furry mass of the ape and so Akeno and Rias dived down to in line with the ape's eyes. The instant the red eyes of the beast locked onto the girls they unleashed their blinding magic and turned away while shielding their own eyes so as to not blind themselves as well.

The ape roared and stumbled backward swatting at nothing as its entire world was a stinging white blur. The devils flew in close to his head and began talking to him soothingly while he stumbled aimlessly. Ddraig climbed back to his feet and stalked forward, he was ready to pounce if the ape attacked the girls. Issei's vision returned and he was looking out over the grass at nothing while noises were speaking into his ears. They irritated him but less then other noises did. Something about them was calming, soothing. The ape stopped thrashing and stood listening to the voices. They slowly changed from irritating to pleasant.

The ape turned slowly and his eyes lay on the dragon before him. All thoughts of the voices left his mind as rage once again took over and he bellowed while charging the great red lizard which pounced at him in reply. Akeno and Rias backed away again while the titans resumed their struggle for dominance.

"I think it was working." Akeno stated and Rias nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but when he saw Ddraig he just went back to being angry."

Both Akeno and Rias watched as the pair of giant warriors struck and blocked blows from the other. Their strikes were becoming progressively more powerful and vicious the longer they fought. It seemed that the ape was hell bent on rending apart the dragon before him while Ddraig was unable to hold back any strength if he wanted to avoid losing to this adversary.

"We need to help him again." Rias said firmly while watching the dragon slowly lose any advantage that he could gain and be put on the back foot. Akeno agreed but was unsure how they could. The girls floated watching the fight as Rias floated forward and turned back to her friend. Akeno was silhouetted in the moonlight.

"The moon." She said slowly. "If we get rid of it then that should work right?" Her voice a half statement and half question.

"How?" Akeno asked.

"Simple, ask Ddraig to get rid of it. He made it, he can remove it. You speak to him, I will distract Issei."

With that said she turned and sped toward the great ape of her boyfriend before her girlfriend could object. Akeno yelled after Rias to stop but followed her down regardless.

Rias reached Issei as the beast was striking his closed fist against Ddraig's face. She ducked in close and then unleashed a massive orb of destruction energy against her boyfriends head. The ape was rocked back off balance and crashed to the ground while howling in pain. Akeno shot down and began speaking to Ddraig explaining the plan while Rias dodged a swipe from the enraged monster as he returned to his feet. She spoke soothingly and apologetically to the boy who had captured her heart while she ducked and weaved through his attempts to grab her and peppered him with blasts of magic.

Ddraig agreed with the plan and instantly erased the moon bringing daytime back to the mindscape. The effects were instantaneous as the beast of Issei began to falter and shrink. The whole time he continued to thrash at Rias who simply flew out of arms reach. She watched as the Issei she knew and cherished reappeared before her. Issei wore an expression of utter confusion when at last his mind returned to him. He was standing naked as the day he was born in the field he had been training in. His armour was littered in craters and great rifts had been carved from the ground around him. The two devils landed in front of him and Issei looked at them before noticing their gazes that turned to blushing faces. He looked down at his body and his hands darted to cover himself up. His own face took a deep red as Rias stared in simple interest while Akeno gave him a playfully lustful stare. Issei looked at Ddraig for help and the dragon laughed while clothes materialised in a pile in front of Issei. The Saiyan grabbed the clothes and turned away while dressing.

"Nice arse." He heard Akeno tease and the blush deepened as he quickly whipped on the underwear and other clothes. After regaining some dignity he turned back to the group and approached while his tail swung freely in the air behind him.

"So er," He began still feeling rather self conscious in the gazes of the two women, "How did it go?"

Both girls dropped their lustful gazes and told him what had happened. They mentioned how he had become far more placid while they spoke but then became aggressive again when he saw Ddraig.

"**I believe your primitive side sees me as a rival. Controlling that form while I am around will be difficult.**" The dragon hypothesised. The group agreed. They all discussed ways in which they could move forward for the remainder of their time before the trio returned to the physical world.

*** Down town Kuoh, Tuesday night ***

Rias and Akeno walked hand in hand through the centre of Kuoh to their destination for the night. They had left Issei at home and knew perfectly well that the Saiyan would be fighting and training for the whole night. Rias had taken the lead on the date which was something that had pleasantly surprised Akeno. Both girls wore tight fitting dresses under loose light jackets and wore high heeled shoes. Each girl had applied just enough make up that their natural beauty was enhanced without being overly done. Rias led her girlfriend to an upbeat building with neon lights and a throng of people inside and out. Akeno giggled as they approached the night club.

"I never thought you would be the clubbing type Rias." She said with another giggle.

"Why? I enjoy dancing." She said seriously before taking on a smirk very much reminiscent of Akeno herself, "Besides I get to dance sexy with you here." Akeno stopped giggling and paused at what her girlfriend had just said but didn't stop letting Rias pull her along.

Her and Rias approached the line of people but didn't enter. Instead the pair walked to the front and approached the bouncer. Akeno took the lead and allowed magic to flow through her veins. The large man stopped the girls but as Akeno touched his forearm, a glazed over expression came to his eyes and he waved both girls in to the protests of a few other patrons that had been waiting in line.

The music blared loudly through the club and the dark spaces contrasting with the bright lighting of the dance floor and bar gave the whole building an energetic vibe. The pair made their way to the bar and ordered drinks. Both girls were under age but had no qualms with consuming alcohol on occasion. Rias ordered a tequila sunrise while Akeno opted for vodka red bull. As they waited for their drinks to be made Akeno picked up the shot menu and gave it a quick peruse. One drink stood out and Akeno knew it was her chance to get Rias back for teasing her. She showed the menu to Rias and pointed out the item.

"Look, they have a shot called wet pussy. I'm gonna have to taste one later." She said the last sentence as a clear double entendre which caused Rias' beautiful face to brighten and look away from Akeno while she giggled at her girlfriend's sudden embarrassment. Akeno smirked at Rias inability to form words but their moment ended when the bartender brought their drinks to them. The two girls drank their drinks while moving away from the bar and toward the dance floor. The warm feeling of the alcohol spread through them as they swayed side by side on the edge of the dance floor to the beat of the song that was playing. Once they had finished and disposed of their glasses on a nearby table, Akeno took Rias hand and led her into the crowd of dancing people. The two girls found a spot and began dancing together to the increasing beat of the electronic music. The music was so loud that they would have to shout to hear each other and so each let their body do the talking for them as they slowly closed the distance between each other as they danced. Before long their skin was touching in places as their hips rubbed against each other to the sway of the music. The two girls smiled flirtatiously at each other and soon found themselves completely ignoring the people around them.

The music took a slower pace and Akeno placed her hands on Rias hips as she did the same. The pair danced together as their lips connected. After a long minute they broke their embrace and left the dance floor hand in hand back to the bar where they ordered another round of drinks. They chatted close to each other and spoke seductively into their ears as they waited. Their fingers intertwined.

The night progressed on and both girls enjoyed each others closeness and touch. A few times different guys attempted to pick up either girl or make lewd comments to them but they simply brushed them off and focused on enjoying their time together. Multiple times they found themselves on the dance floor with their hands behind the others back making out in a way that was probably more public then they would have if they had been completely sober.

It was well past three in the morning when the girls stumbled out of the night club. The cool night air tickled across their warm rosy skin. They were hand in hand and swayed slightly as they made their way home. Neither planned to walk far and the pair bee lined for an alley that they could teleport from without causing mass hysteria.

Rias led the way as they moved into a suitable alley. It was between two shops that were closed up for the night and had only one entrance. As they walked in a hand grabbed Akeno's shoulder and stopped the pair. The girls turned around to be face to face with a man who had attempted to chat them up in the night club. He was tall, over six feet and probably close to Issei's size in terms of muscle mass but less defined. He had messy brown hair that was styled to the side and brown eyes that leered at the two smaller girls. His appear was of average attraction and he was well dressed in a white collared shirt and dark chino pants.

"Where are you two going? Come have some fun with me." The man said lecherously to the girls.

"Nah we are happy with each other thanks." Akeno replied casually and tugged her shoulder from the man's grip.

The man's face split into a crude smile. "Oh I think you're mistaken. I wasn't asking. You will have fun with me." He said in a demanding tone as if he thought it was a sure thing.

"My girlfriend and I said no, now buzz off jerk." Rias said in a tone that was more forceful then she would usually use with a human.

The man's face twisted in rage and his hand shot out toward the girls again. "You will do as I want you stupid little dyke whores." He snarled.

Before his hand could reach them though he crumbled to the ground clutching his stomach. Akeno had hit him with a tiny burst of electricity. Her eyes shone with anger as she used her foot to roll him onto his back and stepped on his chest. The man's eyes bulged at the amount of force the small beautiful girl produced.

"How dare you speak to my Rias like that, you asshole." She spat at him in anger. The man's expression turned from pain to horror as large black bat like wings folded out from Akeno's back and bright lightning sparked to life in her hands, dancing amongst her fingers. The girl looked down on him with absolute contempt and disgust before she turned and left. There was a flash of dazzling red light and then nothing. Minutes passed and the scared man slowly sat up with his abdominal muscles screaming in pain. The girls had vanished into thin air and he realised that he had defecated himself.

*** Kuoh Academy, Kuoh Town ***

It was now Thursday morning and the peerage was training once again. When Akeno and Rias had relayed their encounter the day before Issei had burst into laughter at the idea that they caused a man to soil himself. He did know though that if he had been there, then the outcome for the man would have been much worse. Wednesday had passed without any charge to routine and it seemed today would be much the same. Kiba and Koneko however swapped roles with the knight taking over the instruction of his girlfriend and the young nekomata girl training by herself in the enhanced gravity. She had trained Asia for fours days and now Kiba would take her for the next four before Akeno and Rias instructed her for the last six.

Koneko had been itching to try out the enhanced gravity and began at twenty times that of the earth. Her enhanced strength, speed and endurance as a rook helped her gain leaps and bounds with her training in the gravity. She was determined to catch Issei who was toiling away under eighty two times the gravity of the earth. As the group finished lunch Issei nudged Akeno and the beautiful girl gave him her full attention.

"Once we finish and clean up this afternoon, put on something light and airy for our date." he informed her in a instructive manner.

"Oh not giving me much notice huh." She replied but inside was excited to see if her date with the Saiyan would be as wonderful as the one with Rias.

"Nope. That's the plan." Issei replied and left Akeno behind with Rias as the two girls began gossiping and speculating about where he would be taking her that afternoon.

Issei trained more intensely that afternoon as he fought to ward off the nerves of his impending date with Akeno. He felt confident in taking the older girl out and yet the butterflies continued to assault his stomach. He focused on driving his body on more in the artificial gravity. He had made himself a promise that once he was able to train at full capacity in eighty five times the gravity of earth that he would then shift his focus to learning the Ki aura amplification technique he had witnessed in the memory.

The day came to an end and the group returned to the Hyoudou residence for dinner after which Issei and Akeno showered and changed for their date. Issei wore a pair of dark pants, a yellow collared shirt over a white singlet. His tail tucked around his waist under the open shirt as usual. Akeno came out wearing a light green summer dress, sunglasses and a white summer hat.

"Is this appropriate?" She asked the Saiyan.

"Perfect." He said while swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

Rias felt the same lump as she looked on her partners dressed up for their date. "You both look great."

The dating duo left the house and Issei led her to a secluded spot out of view before lifting her bridle style and propelling himself into the air. They quickly ascended to an altitude that made them invisible from the ground below and Issei took off with his white aura blaring around them. Despite the height both were warm in the afternoon light the suns rays gave off. The country below them changed rapidly and soon they found themselves at a secluded woodland lake hundreds of miles from Kuoh town. Issei lowered them to the ground and led Akeno to a blanket and basket that was already laid out.

She smiled as she saw the date laid out before them. They were on the bank of a river with perfectly clear waters. Serene and peaceful were perfect words to describe the luscious location.

"When did you set all this up?" She asked inquisitively.

"While you were in the shower. I had to go at my fastest to make it here and back in time." Issei replied laughing lightly.

The pair sat on the blanket and chatted about all different topics of things they enjoyed while eating strawberries that were packing in the basket. Akeno was pleased to see that Issei controlled his desire to consume all the food while with her on the date and left the majority of things for her. He pulled out chocolate dipping sauce that Akeno enjoyed. Despite how much the pair had chatted they found that there was no shortage of topics to discuss while they spent the time together. After a while Issei invited Akeno into the lake with him and she agreed happily. He reached into the basket and grabbed out one of her bikinis that he had sneaked in for the date but as he turned to her found that she was already ankle deep in the water in just her lingerie. The dress, hat and glasses discarded on the river bank. Issei blushed at her perfect visage in the lacy material and then dropped his own clothes entering in just his briefs. His tail swished happily from side to side as he made his way to the rivers edge. The water was cool but held some of the heat of the day so that it was pleasant and not a shock to the system.

Together they swam out until the riverbed was well below their feet and tread water close to each other. Issei swam closer to Akeno and as he leaned in to kiss her she splashed him in the face with a burst of laughter. Issei responded with a strong splash and the game was on. Each swimming away and then splashing the other while trying to avoid being splashed in turn. They laughed and splashed each other for a time until Issei ducked deep under the water and vanished. Akeno looked around waiting for him to reappear when she was yanked under the water. She twisted and found Issei pulling her down to him by her ankles. The pair tussled playfully under the water but Akeno's lung capacity while impressive was nothing compared to Issei's and she was finding herself in need of air. She went to pull free to the surface but Issei pulled her into his embrace and kissed her deeply. As he did he pushed air into her lungs. With her need to breathe alleviated Akeno relaxed into the kiss and returned it as passionately as Issei did. They remained intertwined under the water until neither could remain and Issei launched them up out of the water where they took deep breaths and floated in the air above the water. They leaned in close to each other again and resumed making out. Their wet bodies pushed close together with Issei's left hand wrapped around Akeno's back and rested on her buttocks. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed her chest into his. The wet material of her thin bra barely separating their flesh. Issei floated them over to the blanket and they lay down together with their hands exploring each other's bodies as they did so. Issei found his hand close to the side of Akeno's bra cup and slid it in. The girls' eyes opened wide at the feeling of a firm palm on her left breast. She kissed deeper into his mouth and moaned into his mouth as he lightly massaged the sensitive flesh. Her nipples hardened and Akeno broke the kiss to catch her breath. She pulled away from Issei and his hand slid from behind her lingerie. She felt as if she would pine for his touch again was it left but rolled him onto his back and straddled him. She leaned forward and the pair resumed kissing. Akeno's hand pushed down on the ground either side of Issei and his hands ran up and down the sides of her skin. The touch was soothing and calming while also arousing to her. Akeno felt herself becoming enthralled with Issei but knew inside that she wasn't ready to take things further. She broke apart from him again and moved back. The wind blew through and a chill rand down her back. She shivered instinctively and Issei grabbed their clothes.

Akeno accepted her dress from him but didn't put it on. She stood before him and placed a hand on his chest leaning close in and up on her tip toes to speak equally with him.

"I want to go further with you. I really do but I'm not quite ready yet." She said sweetly to him.

Issei smiled to her. "I know. I feel the same way. I don't want to rush anything or have you regret anything though so please don't feel rushed." He spoke sincerely and honestly to her.

She replied with a kiss to his lips and a smile before putting her dress back on. Issei dressed and the pair ate a bit more before he lifted Akeno up and floated into the air. They sat just above the tree line and watched the sun set. The colours played across the sky while the pair sat curdled up together.

After the sun had set and the moon risen the pair packed the belonging into the bag and Issei raised into the sky and flew them home. Akeno lay her head against his chest as they travelled through the cool night sky.

Arriving home they found Rias asleep on the couch watching Frozen. Issei lifter her up while Akeno turned off the television and followed her boyfriend and girlfriend to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten - Seconds**

*** Barren wasteland, Issei's mindscape ***

Friday night found the trio once again in Issei's mindscape. Akeno and Rias had convinced Ddraig that they would have another shot at helping Issei control his bestial self once again. The plan this time was similar yet different to the last attempt. Ddraig would summon the moon as last time but this time he would then stay out of sight so that the ape wouldn't be encouraged to attack him. Rias and Akeno would position themselves so that as Issei transformed they would be close to his ears enough to soothe him but not within eye sight lest he lash out before they could calm him. If things went south then the girls would blind Issei as Ddraig erased the moon. Everyone present hoped that the fall back plan wouldn't be needed though. Issei removed his armour this time and piled it up while he waited for his compatriots to finish their preparations. Issei faced away from everyone as the moon popped into existence. Issei took a deep breathe and looked up at the silvery glowing orb. Issei continued to take deep breaths as his eyes focused in on the vibrant shape of the moon. He knew that his girlfriends had a plan to help him control his transformation but he wanted to do it himself as well. That's not to say he didn't appreciate the help but his pride meant that he had to try his own methods as well. With that in mind he continued to keep his breathing slow and deep as he gazed upward. He could feel the pull of animalistic power dragging against him. Threatening to swallow him completely. The power slowly became more dominant. A pounding rushing feeling that was threatening to overwhelm everything that he was, is and could ever be. Issei fought to control his breathing, focusing on the rhythmic rise and fall of his own chest. He watched as his body began changing. Fur sprouting and limbs elongating while thickening at the same time. The sensation was unpleasant but not painful. His face began to warp into that of an ape and the feeling was so powerful then before his eyes flashed the image of a great ape in golden fur. It beat it's chest and roared. In doing so Issei lost control and once more the beast inside him took control.

Rias and Akeno watched as Issei began to transform. Unlike the previous times his eyes remained their usual dark brown and he remained far more still then usual. Almost calm. The pair watched with abated breath until they saw his eyes fill with red in the final stage of the evolution. The beast of Issei beat his chest and bellowed to the sky in a primitive show of power and dominance. Rias and Akeno wasted no time in moving toward their boyfriend's side. Both floating silently upward until they came in line with the back of Issei's head.

"Shh shh shh calm now big fella." Akeno began in a soothing voice.

"It's ok. We are here to help you." Rias soothed in a similar tone.

The great beast listened to their voices but from behind the girls couldn't tell what effect it was having. Were they calming him or simply confusing him. Still the girls continued. They spoke of nothing important just continuing the melody of words to Issei. Slowly the beast turned to them and stared at the both. Both felt nervous at having the undivided attention of something so temperamental and powerful. Yet still they were devoted to their efforts. His eyes were still red but he made not effort to harm them or raise a limb in anger or aggression. He simply stared and listened. Minutes passed and soon it was almost an hour into Issei's transformation and still not sign of anger. Rias and Akeno slowed their speaking until they stopped. Issei just looked at them in the same manner he had before. He made a shuffling noise like a snort before turning away from the girls and beginning to lumber away. Rias shared an uncertain glance with Akeno before the two girls floated after the beast. He wandered seemingly aimlessly and it became apparent that while they had calmed his bestial nature, their boyfriend was not in fact in charge of himself. The beast still reigned supreme just now subdued and without intent or purpose. The pair followed the lumbering ape around as it made it's way toward a particularly large rock formation. A formation they were sure that Ddraig was hidden behind. Both girls called out to Issei, attempting to take the attention of him before he saw the dragon that enraged him but the beast seemed uninterested. Now that he had been calmed the beast of Issei didn't care much for what the floating devils had to say or do. As he closed the distance to the ragged pile of boulders and dirt he stopped. His nose raised in the air he sniffed. Once, twice and then multiple times. It was plain to see for anyone who had knowledge of animal instincts that he had caught a scent in the air. Rias and Akeno increased their attempts to distract Issei but it was for nothing as the ape stomped around the mass of earth and came face to face with Ddraig. As the beast opened it's mouth to roar Rias darted forward in between the two monstrous beings.

"Stop. Stop Issei. Ddraig is your friend. Friend." She said each word firmly while trying to allow as much empathy and comfort to be heard in her voice as possible.

The beast roared again but made no effort to swat Rias aside despite banging his fists against his chest. He moved to go around her and yes Akeno saw this while moving to block his path.

"Woah clam down. Calm Issei. Calm. No one is your enemy here." She spoke as she would to a child that is distraught or upset.

With each move to pass them that the great ape made, one or both of the girls would block his path while speaking to him in the same soothing tones. Ddraig sat with his paws close together and his head high. His long tail along the floor much like a cat would sit. For his part he said nothing and allowed the two devils to subdue this beast that would not bend down to physical or magical force.

The anger and aggression of Issei dwindled until he simply stood and glared at the dragon sitting patiently before him. The ape turned and stomped away, causing a great shaking of the earth beneath his monstrous feet as he did so.

"**Well we seem to have made some decent progress with this method. You both did read the situation well.**" Ddraig praises of the two girls in a respectful tone. Rias nods yet she is isn't fully content yet.

"Issei still doesn't have control. He isn't destroying everything but he is just like a large gorilla without purpose." She speaks in a factual tone.

"**I understand but I believe control is something he will have to do himself. We have set him up with the best conditions to do so. It is up to him now.**" The great dragon says in his sagely tone.

Silence followed and for the next few hours the conscious trio watched the ape meander around. He lifted up rocks and tossed aside, crushed two in his hand but otherwise just moved about his surrounds. Rias and Akeno remained with Ddraig in case their leaving caused the ape to become infuriated and attack the dragon again. Eventually though the three agreed that Issei was not gaining anything from this and so the moon was dismissed. As soon as it vanished the ape began to shrink away back into the tall boy that both girls loved.

Once again Issei found himself as naked as the day he was born but with a pile of clothes bundled near his feet. He looked toward his girlfriends and felt and urge to cover his shame but at the same time felt he didn't need to. So with confidence he didn't know he possessed he dressed at the normal pace of someone who was self confident. He could feel the eyes of the girls burning into his flesh despite the fact that the first thing he placed on was his underwear. After dressing he approached the two beautiful girls casually as if he hadn't just displayed himself fully to the pair of girls who each looked at him lustfully.

"So how did it go?" He asked simply. Now that he was close to them it was much harder to avoid feeling embarrassed for so unashamedly baring all.

All three explained to Issei what had happened. He listened happily and was pleasantly surprised to discover that he had been calmed if not brought back to reality per say. As they finished he took the opportunity to talk about his experience changing this time. How he had felt more clearly and slowly the presence of the beast within him. Lastly he spoke of the final image that had flashes before his eyes. A massive ape with golden fur and blazing red eyes. He looks to Ddraig after explaining what he had seen but the dragon shakes his head.

"**I don't know anything about a golden ape. So much knowledge of the Saiyan race was lost along with trillions of other ancient races when the King of all erased everything. Possibly there is something in the memories I possess but I do not know for sure.**"

Issei accepted his friend's response and decided to think on it further. For now he would use his last remaining hours to train himself and move ever closer to achieving his goals. It took Issei less then a minute to find his armour and he wasted no time in donning it all. As soon as it was on Ddraig generated a gravity field for him and he was again began a gruelling regime of intense physical activity.

*** Clubroom, Kuoh Academy ***

Sunday lunchtime found the group finishing their training for the day. It was their eighth day of training and they were officially two thirds of the day complete. The rating game was scheduled to commence at ten in the morning and had been allocated a six hour duration. With Rias initial team consisting of five including herself and two for her Ki peerage, being herself and Issei, it was expected that the full six hours would definitely not be required. Grayfia had informed everyone that the match would be broadcast live through out hell and that tickets to watch from the grandstand had sold out almost immediately. Further questioning revealed that a total of ten thousand seats filled the grandstand and private booths. That many people watching and those back home caused many of the junior devils to become nervous as well as Rias. Issei neither cared either way. He was more then confident that he could defend Rias' honour and if he showed the majority of the devil population what a Saiyan could do at the same time. Well that was a bonus. If the match was broadcast on Earth however he would have felt differently. He had received a call from his parents over the weekend enquiring about how he was doing and heir time apart in general. Issei of course still hadn't told them about the major changes in his life as he wasn't sure either of them could handle the idea of him no longer being a human, let alone an ancient alien warrior who now fought along side his devil girlfriends against supernatural forces. It even sounded ridiculous when he said it to himself. What had caused Issei the most worry was that his father had indicated that his contract abroad may be coming to an end sooner rather then later and that he would be returning home to Japan. Issei had faked enthusiasm at the time but truly dreaded the return of either of his parents and the storm of explanation that would have to be delivered.

With lunch coming to a close the group collected their possessions to head back to their homes. Rias had insisted that everyone take the afternoon off as she was worried about the potential for injury due to over training. Issei had not shared her view but when told of her decision the previous day, had changed his plans to bring their date forward. As such while Asia, Kiba and Koneko went home with Akeno accompanying them, Issei and Rias changed into clean clothes before going heading off for their date together. Issei wore smart dark pants, a light pink dress shirt and a dark vest with dress shoes. Rias wore a long yellow dress that hugged her body perfectly and a white bow that held her hair up in a beautiful style and manner that you may expect of a young lady heading to a ball. As they left the academy gates a black car pulled up and Issei opened the back door for Rias who gave him a flattered smile as she stepped in and took her seat. Issei closed her door and quickly entered the other side before the car pulled away back into the street. The pair sat side by side with Issei's left arm around Rias' shoulder. She looked up at him and spoke in a soft tone.

"Issei, you didn't have to go to so much trouble. I don't need expensive dates." She spoke in a gentle and concerned tone. She didn't want her boyfriend or girlfriend for that matter to think that they had to shower her in money for her to be happy with them. Issei looked down to her face with a soft smile as he replied.

"I know that Rias, I really do. I just wanted to show you that I can fit in with this side of your world. I know that I can be … abrasive and rash but for you I will be the gentleman you need of me." As he finished speaking he gave her a smile and scratched the back of his head instinctively. Rias smiled and leaned up to plant a light kiss on his lips which he returned. The pair settled back into the seats of the hired car and enjoyed the drive then ended all too soon for Rias' liking.

As they exited the vehicle, Issei took Rias by the hand and lead her toward a building she recognised immediately as the theatre. Rias smiled happily at seeing it, while she was a girl who was willing to get her hands dirty and work hard, she still enjoyed the finer things in life with the theatre being something she loved to attend. Issei saw the smile on her lips and happily lead the way for the pair into the lobby. The lobby was a spacious Victorian style room. The woodwork of the room contain rich carvings of Norse mythology. Red and Gold were the primary colours of the rugs, drapes and curtains. A long kiosk took up the area immediately before them with a young man and woman behind it. Both wore well fitting tuxedos and the charming smile one would expect of an employee here. The pair approached the kiosk and Issei greeted the staff with a smile.

"Reserved tickets for Hyoudou please." He said happily.

The man nodded and produced the pair's tickets and after checking Issei's debit card details to confirm that they were the right patrons the dating duo moved past the kiosk and into the theatre itself.

Rias was further surprised to discover that not only were they seeing a show, but an opera, Otello. It was a performance that she had wanted to see for a very long time and now she would with the boy she was falling in love with. Issei led her to their booth midway along the isle. It was a modest booth for the venue. A curved couch that could easily fit three with a leg rest and small fold out tables for drinks or food. Rias took her sat with Issei beside her, his arm wrapped around her and her head happily on his chest.

"How did you know I have wanted to see Otello for so long?" She asked with genuine interest and happiness.

"I got your brother to tell me. He owed me one." Issei replied simply to her while tucking her in tighter to his body.

"Oh, wait he owed you a favour" She asked him with a eyebrow raise.

Issei smirked and simply nodded toward the stage, "It's starting."

Issei couldn't say that he was an overly cultured young man. He wasn't ignorant and he had learnt to speak English so being multilingual helped but despite that he didn't have a tremendous knowledge of the fine arts or refined culture. Despite that and the fact that he didn't understand a word of Italian, he found himself enjoying the opera. There was a simple pleasure in watching the show for the detail and dedication of the performers. He understood their dedication. They toiled endlessly to perfect their art and he did the same with his training and pursuit of self improvement. Next to him Rias beamed at the show. He was unsure if she understood it any more then he did but she was loving it none the less. To Issei that made the experience even more enjoyable. The simple delight on her face and her girlish smile when the mid performance snack, chocolate sundaes with whipped cream and fudge, arrived during the interlude gave Issei a warm content felling in himself. As with his date with Akeno, Issei held back his Saiyan appetite and ended up giving Rias the lion's share of the sweet treat. She like Akeno before her was touched by his polite display and before the play had finished, Rias had immigrated from beside Issei to straddling him. She sat firmly in his lap with her head on his shoulder and her legs across the cashmere cushions. The performance ended and the pair remained seated as other patrons left the theatre. Rias looked contently at Issei and spoke softly. "That was amazing. This was a great date."

Issei chuckled and looked at her speculatively, "You speak as if it's over. We have more stops but we need to change into casual clothes first."

Rias was once again happily surprised and followed her boyfriend out of the theatre. The car that had brought them to the theatre was parked out front and the driver opened the door for the pair. Rias entered and this time found a backpack was sitting in the back seat. As Issei sat next to her and the car pulled away she looked inside. A set of clothes for both of them was folded along with a note from Akeno to have fun. Rias giggled at the note and asked where they were going.

"Back to the academy. It was the closest place we could change." Issei said simply. Rias agreed and soon enough the car pulled in and the pair exited with Issei carrying the backpack. Once inside the clubhouse the pair separated to change. Images of Issei nude flashed through Rias' mind as she thought about him changing in the room next to her. She had seen him completely naked a few times now and quite liked what she had seen those times. Rias was so lost in thought they she jumped nearly six feet when he knocked on the door to the room she was changing in.

"I will be waiting out front." He called cheerfully through the wood.

Now that she knew he was fully clothed Rias was able to concentrate on dressing herself and joined him shortly after. She wore a frilly red summer dress that made her appearance both innocent and beautiful at the same time. Issei wore a comfortable jeans and shirt combination that he would normally wear when running errands or around the house. Rias was about to ask him where they were going when he scooped he up and shot into the sky like a bullet. She laughed happily at the sudden rush of propelling upward. While she was perfectly capable of flight herself with her wings, it was a wholly different experienced to be carried through the air by Issei at speeds she would struggle to achieve. As soon as they were up he began descending again and they landed on the roof of what Rias recognised to be the mall.

Issei gave her a warm smile as he took her hand and led her inside through the roof access. The pair slipped through into the main mall easily and began to walk around aimlessly with Rias browsing in stores that took her fancy. Issei kept them heading toward the eastern end and Rias realised that their final destination was to be a karaoke bar.

She looked up at him playfully and he smiled back without shame, "I want to hear what that beautiful voice can do."

Rias giggled as she followed her boyfriend into the upbeat entertainment venue. The ordered a private room and after a silent argument of stares Rias paid for the karaoke and drinks. She wanted to show Issei that she didn't need to be taken care of and was capable of independence. They entered their room to find it was simple yet comfortable. Two long couches either side with a table in the centre and a large flat screen television on the wall opposite the doors. Rias grabbed a song list from the table and began making selections on the screen. Before long she had selected out half a dozen songs to play.

The first song began and Issei listened happily to her singing. Her voice was as beautiful and angelic as he had known it would be. The choice of angelic as a descriptive was something that he smirked at for the obvious reasons. Rias sang through two pop songs before dragging Issei up to join her. His singing talent was rather lacking but he could follow the melody and knew the words well enough. After their play list was complete Rias took a quick toilet break and Issei used the time to peruse for a song that he was looking for. He knew it was cheesy but he also knew that she would appreciate a ballad for the two.

She came in and he tossed her the microphone. The soft tones of the music began and Issei took the male lead. As he sang the opening lines to her, their eyes locked on each other, he could see the red rising in her cheeks. She stepped toward him as she joined in with the female lines and their duet continued with each getting closer and closer.

The song reached its end and the pair stood chest to chest with Rias looking up into Issei's eyes as he looked down at hers. Without a word the pairs lips met in a passionate display. As their kiss deepened Rias leapt up onto Issei. He caught her easily but allowed the momentum she generated to drive him back into the couch behind him. As he sat she straddled him for the second time that day but far more seductively. They continued to kiss and make out while their hands explored the others body above their clothes. Issei jumped slightly as he felt Rias squeeze his crotch through the covers of his clothes but then smiled as he felt her do the same through their kiss. His right hand ran up and massaged her breast and she broke their kiss to moan. Issei took the opportunity and began kissing her neck, biting slightly at the soft flesh causing her to moan further. The pair continued in this manner until Rias stepped back off of him. Her breath was heavy and she panted while staring at him with hooded eyes.

"I we, um must stop." She said with difficulty. She knew that if they continued then she would go further then she intended. She knew that she loved both Issei and Akeno completely and would lose her virginity to them but now wasn't the time. Despite how aroused she was right now.

Issei took a deep breath and composed himself as well. "Yeah." Was all that he could muster.

The two left and walked home hand in hand. Neither had any desire to rush as the sun dipped above the trees and orange and golden rays shot beautiful colours out over the horizon. They chatted about things of no consequence and simply enjoyed the others company. As they reached the Hyoudou residence Rias stopped and Issei turned to her.

"What was the favour Sirzechs owed you?" She asked slowly. She was truly curious about what her brother could owe to her boyfriend so suddenly.

Issei smirked as he replied. "Ask Sirzechs after the rating game." He then went straight inside without elaborating further for her.

Rias puffed her cheeks out in minor annoyance but there was nothing she could do. She knew that Issei wouldn't change his mind on tell her. One thing everyone in the peerage had learnt was just how stubborn a Saiyan could be. She sighed and went inside to join the pair that she loved.

*** Winding road, Memory of the past ***

Issei stood on the side of a road that lead off into the distance in both directions. He had come into this memory at Ddraig's suggestion as the great dragon felt that it held some knowledge that would be of great help to him. Issei was always enthusiastic to see what capabilities the saiyans of the past possessed and so had agreed without issue. This memory showed the Saiyan warrior that Issei had watched the most driving a truck of some description. The vehicle was about the size of a small movers lorry yet hovered with its wheels tucked up under the chassis. The Saiyan didn't wear his fighting Gi today but rather the clothes of someone who was conducting physical labour. Perhaps construction or mining, possibly even farming. Issei had followed along beside the vehicle for a few minutes and was wondering what he was going to learn when he saw a vehicle ahead of the saiyan's. This vehicle was a mid sized family car and appeared to have come off the road and become bogged in a culvert. The driver, a middle aged slim man, was waving toward the Saiyan's truck in a clear attempt to stop the passing vehicle. The Saiyan pulled over and Issei watched the two men chat. Although as usual he couldn't hear any of the dialogue it didn't take a genius to work out the the man was asking for help in recovering his vehicle. The Saiyan smiled to the man and Issei watched as he easily pulled the car out of the culvert and onto the road. What transpired next had Issei groan in amusement and shock, the stupidity of these people was rediculous. While the Saiyan had been helping the man out, two friends of his had joined his side and now the trio all aimed firearms of various descriptions at the Saiyan. The firearms were not ones Issei recognised. Most obviously due to the fact that they didn't exist in his world. He almost laughed at the stupidity of the humans to think they could best someone who just lifted a vehicle with complete ease. The Saiyan turned around and spoke with his three assailants briefly before they opened fire. This was when Issei saw what he could learn from the memory. Although to the humans it appeared that they were shooting the Saiyan. Issei could see that he had moved at a speed that was tremendous for even Issei to follow but had left an image of himself behind. Issei focused on the image as the Saiyan quickly knocked out his would be attacker with simple strikes to the head and neck. He realised the image was created by the speed and what he believed to be a tiny amount of Ki left behind by the Saiyan warrior. The human attackers had never known the difference and as such been completely unable to defend themselves from the quick strikes that incapacitated them. Not that they ever stood a chance to begin with. Issei floated up and felt himself leave the memory as the Saiyan returned to his truck and continued on his way.

Once he was back in the realm of his mind he spoke with Ddraig about the memory. The dragon had viewed this one himself already and shared Issei's analysis of the technique as well. Issei could see countless opportunities for a technique like that to be helpful and so began attempting to replicate it with utmost haste. He was still interested in learning the amplification technique that the Saiyan had used in the previous memory but knew that mastering this skill would be a great benefit as well. He didn't both with creating a specific area this time, happy to practice and develop this ability alone with Ddraig in the whiteness. This night Rias and Akeno hadn't joined him and while he was always happy to have his beautiful girlfriends with him, being apart occasionally was good as well. It didn't take Issei long at all to develop his own variation on the skill. As he moved as fast as he could, he would leave a small amount of Ki behind in the form of himself. As he looked back an image of himself appear for a few seconds at the exact position he had left it. He experimented with the amount of Ki to use and found that more Ki created images that lasted longer. As he became more and more comfortable with the ability Ddraig joined the training by taking large swipes at him. Issei would dart aside and attempt to use the image ability to confuse the dragon as to where he would be next. The powerful dragon was able to see through the majority of the images on four times in the few hours they did this he was tricked into attacking a fake Issei. Issei was happy with this outcome and more then pleased with what he had achieved through the night.

Issei awoke Monday morning to the smell of happily sizzling bacon. He followed the scent out to the kitchen, where he found Akeno and Rias both happily cooking away at the stove. He smiled to himself and decided to try out his new image technique on the unsuspecting girls. He silently walked up to the two busy women and pulled both into a hug before letting go and jumping back. As he landed he dashed into the dining room but left a sizable portion of Ki behind in the form of an image of himself standing before the girls with a cheeky smile. Issei sat at the table and listened while suppressing his laughter as the two girls greeted his illusionary double. When the double didn't reply the two girls started questioning him as to his silence. Akeno then reached out and much to her horror, her hand passed through the body of her boyfriend. Both girls screamed out and Issei burst into roaring laughter from the dining room as they did so. The image vanished as the Ki faded and both women looked over the dividing wall at their laughing boyfriend before storming over to him.

"What was that?" Akeno demanded at Issei as he reigned in his laughter.

"It's a new technique I learnt last night. I can create a double of myself by moving fast and leaving a tiny bit of Ki behind. Pretty cool huh." He said while trying to stop the last bouts of laughter from leaving his lips.

"Cool. Cool! Not cool Issei. You nearly gave us a heart attack." Rias reprimanded at him while waving an egg covered spatula at him. Issei grinned at both girls and they became more annoyed at their boyfriends antics. Both nodded to each other and lunged at him. Issei stepped aside and began back peddling as both girls tried to hit him with whatever implements they had at hand. Issei couldn't stop his laughter at their reaction and began chuckling a new. Before they knew it all three were laughing and they only stopped when the front door opened as their friends entered.

The three remaining members of the group entered the home to find Rias and Akeno playfully hitting Issei with a spatula and wooden spoon while all laughing. The story was relayed to them and everyone saw the humorous side in Issei's little prank. Breakfast was eaten happily and noisily as the six chatted and decided about the changes that would happen today. They had four days of training left with Friday being a rest before Saturday. Akeno and Rias would be spending the next four days teaching Asia defensive spells while Kiba and Koneko sparred together in the heightened gravity. Issei would continue to push his limits but his focus now was learning the red flare amplification technique. He had watched the memory of the Saiyan learning it over and over again just as he did while studying the Galick gun. He was confident that he had narrowed down the phonetics of the ability to within a small margin of error and now it would simply be a matter of practising and applying the technique.

He had watched each time intently at how much the Saiyan had struggled to learn the move while being instructed by a master of the skill himself. Issei was well aware that without such tutelage his own grasp of the ability would be difficult to achieve but he would never give up. It just wasn't in his nature.

Upon arriving at the school to once again begin for the day, the group split up to take residence in the different rooms of the gravity chamber. Kiba and Koneko took the blue room and set the gravity to times twenty six that of earth. It was enough gravity that the pair struggled to move but were still able to spar. Their weighted clothing pulled heavily at their limbs and each strike, swing, block and parry was an effort. Still if they had learnt anything from watching Issei brutalise himself each day it was that intense training resulted in incredible performance. Asia, Akeno and Rias moved to the yellow room. They didn't activate the gravity and instead began instructing Asia in four spells that would help her tremendously. Both taught her how to create the flash of light that they used to stun and blind opponents as well as how to create sounds at a distance that could distract others. Akeno taught Asia how to create a burst of wind that would drive back and knock someone over. It had the potential to cause injury if utilised at the right moment but mostly was a defensive spell. Lastly Rias taught her how to create a barrier around herself and others.

They demonstrated each spell and explained how it was formed, what it could be used for and the negatives of it. Asia then attempted to replicate the spell herself while each senior girl either countered the effects or assisted her with guidance. As she created a barrier of light blue energy around herself as Akeno fired weak bursts of lightning at the shell. Despite how weak the attacks were they eventually broke the shell and Asia was forced to generate another. Each time the shell would break her new shell would be a slight bit stronger.

Lastly as usual Issei took up the green and silver room. He had unofficially claimed this room for himself since the first time he had entered the chamber. He liked this room the most as it was furthest from the entrance which meant that while he had the gravity at it's highest others were unlikely to accidentally enter and become squashed without him knowing it. He had recently achieved his gravity goal to begin the next stage of his training and in fact surpassed it. He set the gravity to ninety times that of earth and felt as the world dragged down upon him. He breathed contently and adjusted to the weight before conducting a dozen exercises in sets of twenty for a warm up. Finishing the last activity and feeling limber and loose he adopted a focused stance as he had seen the Saiyan do with his feet over shoulder width apart and braced. His centre of gravity low and able to withstand any impact or force. He closed his eyes and channelled his Ki. He reached within his body and dragged it from the reserves and pools that lay within him. His whole body began to heat slowly as he released the stores of built up energy within himself. The white aura burst brilliantly around him and grew in size. At last he felt his power reach its current maximum. His white aura was bright and splendorous around his body with power arching from him plainly for anyone to see. Even with his eyes closed and mind completely dedicated to his task he knew he was being watched.

Rias, Akeno and Asia stood by the edge to Issei's room watching him intently. They could see Kiba and Koneko at the other entrance doing the same. All five had been stopped in the middle of their training by the energy the Saiyan boy had released. At no point had he ever built up and released this much Ki around himself. It was as powerful and mystifying as his galick gun and yet simply enveloped and contained him harmlessly. None of them knew what he was doing or attempting to do but they could all feel the sheer presence of his concentration. Rias let a smile form subtly on her face. Despite all her confidence and reassurance that they would win, she had been feeling the unpleasant niggle of doubt in her mind over the past few days. But seeing Issei with this controlled power that she knew could easily rival Sirzechs, Ajuka or Grayfia she felt truly reassured. There was nothing that Riser would be able to do to withstand or even challenge this. Issei remained in his meditative yet grounded stance and the group moved back to continue their training. Hours passed and Issei didn't move, internally he was battling against his mountainous Ki to contain and amplify it. Every time he felt that he was about ready to give the technique a try, the Ki would overwhelm part of his control. He understood that for this technique to work he would need complete and absolute control of every last drop of the immense power that rested in him. He could feel Ddraig's watchful eye on him as he focused but the dragon dare not utter a word unless he cause his partner to lose control. With this much power unleashed Issei could easily destroy not only himself but most of Kuoh town by simply failing to contain and restrain his own power.

Lunch arrived and for once the Saiyan didn't join the group as they ate. He remained in his dedicated stance while honing and controlling himself. Returning from eating his two girlfriends checked to ensure he was ok but finding him in the exact spot they had last seen him they realised there was nothing they could do. Even if he had been in distress with the gravity of the room so high, there was no way they could reach him any way. Issei remained stationary for the entire day. As the group finished up they waited for him in the yellow room. They could see him breathing and his breaths had slowly become less controlled through out the day. At last he released his white aura and dropped his Ki back to normal levels. He straightened up opening his eyes and walked through the room as if the gravity was close to nothing. He switched the machine off and joined his friends.

"What were you doing?" Akeno asked immediately. She was curious as to why her boyfriend who usually worked so intensely, had instead today been almost static, hardly moving at all. She knew that internally he would have been busy and that was what aroused her curiosity further.

As they all walked home Issei explained the technique he was trying to learn and master. How it would amplify him so greatly and that first he needed complete control of himself including every last drop of his available Ki. His goal seemed so incredibly difficult that it shocked the group to learn of it. They always knew he wanted to become far stronger but to focus on such a technique was rather incredible.

That was how it remained for the next few days. During the day Issei would focus his Ki inward with his white aura growing slightly each day and at night he would either do the same under Ddraig's watchful eye or when Akeno and Rias joined him they would summon the moon and he would try to control his inner beast. Placating the monster within him had become much easier for the two girls. The great ape was still initially determined to fight Ddraig but each time it took less coercing to calm and sooth him. Issei would attempt his very best to remain in control but he was never quite able to do it. His eyes would always turn red and his primitive side would take over. He hadn't seen the image of the golden ape again though and he wondered what it had initially meant. Or whom it had been.

Thursday arrived and the group were training as usual. Koneko and Kiba sparred heartily at twenty nine times the gravity of earth. Despite the increase in the harshness of their training environment, the pair moved easier then they had on the Monday. Their bodies were sore from the intense training but they knew it would be well worth it once the rating game arrived. Asia's magic had grown immensely. She was able to deflect and withstand attacks from Rias and Akeno for a short time with her barrier. Her flash of light spell was just as proficient as the two older girls however like Rias she was unable to create the light and needed a source to amplify. The wind gusts that she created could drive both girls back and made flying extremely difficult. And lastly her distraction spell worked well when she sneakily used it on Kiba as he went to the toilet. Her boyfriend saw the funny side of her trick as he recognised it as similar to how Issei had tested his image technique against his two girlfriends.

It was approaching eleven in the morning when the group were faltered once again by Issei only this time his energy was more energetic. His white aura raged and flared around his static form as it grew and grew. Issei's fists clenched and the group watched his muscles and body bulge then relax over, repeating time and time again. After a minute of this Issei opened his eyes and yelled harshly. "KAIO KEN!" His voice was deep and booming. His aura broke from white to red and a power unlike anything even Rias had felt before emanated out of Issei. His muscles bulged out tremendously and then settled down. He took a moment to relax and then shot forward, where he had meant to only move a few steps he simply rocketed out of his room and into Kiba and Koneko's almost knocking the pair over. It was at that point, that he struggled to stop his momentum and felt himself become overwhelmed. This energy was incredible. It was beyond anything he had ever felt but it was draining him. Draining him fast. Far too fast for him to catch it. Issei released his hold on the technique and collapsed down onto one knee with the red aura vanishing into nothingness. He panted heavily as Kiba checked on him and Koneko deactivated their gravity so that Asia, Akeno and Rias could join him. Without a word Asia began pouring green healing energy into him to make sure he was ok while his beautiful girlfriends fretted and bombarded him with questions over whether he was alright.

"I'm alright. I think I just rushed learning that move. More training is needed I think." He said to the two worried girls while flashing them a calm smile. After a quick rest the group broke and took a long lunch. They all sat around the club room and enjoyed the food that had been provided while chatting casually. Despite his earlier exhaustion, with the healing of Asia, Issei felt more then ready for more training and so after lunch moved back into his gravity room to continue. This time he focused on physical training rather then attempting the Kaio ken once again. By the end of the day everyone was sure that they had done as much as they possibly could in preparation for the match. Issei walked with a confident smile but was inwardly disappointed that his body was not yet ready for the Kaio ken. He had been so focused on it that to finally achieve it and have it strip him of all his stamina so easily was rather disappointing. Still the experience had taught him quite a lot about his current limits and shortfalls.

After dinner the trio spent the night watching television until Rias suggested a movie. While her and Issei discussed what to watch Akeno slipped away and started a DVD without either of the others knowing. They turned to the screen to find that she had put in Fifty shades of Grey. Issei wasn't too fond of the movie, he hadn't seen it before but knew the general plot of it. Rias had seen it with Akeno before the two had come to explore their feelings for each other and knew that the movie aroused her girlfriend. She could feel a sneaky naughtiness to Akeno's actions and knew her girlfriend was deliberately setting up for the three of them to become aroused. Despite that they all watched the movie. As it played both girls found themselves slowly moving further and further onto Issei. He had his arms around each of their shoulders and they slowly tucked further into his embrace. During a particularly raunchy scene Rias heard a sharp intake of breath and looked over to see Akeno kissing onto Issei's neck while rubbing her hand in small circles on his abs that slowly went lower. The sight of her girlfriend doing this to her boyfriend aroused Rias further and she leant in while Issei turned to her and the pair embraced in a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss she looked to Akeno and grabbed her girlfriends chin bringing her face away from Issei's clavicle. Akeno looked up with heavily lidded eyes and Rias kissed her deeply as well. The trio's hands began exploring over each other and Issei found both girls pulling at his shirt of it to come off. He raised his arm and whipped the garment off tossing it aside. Rias pulled her top off while Issei and Akeno stared lustfully at her. Before she could say anything she felt a hand from each reach around and undo her bra straps. The lacy material dropped away revealing the sight of her ample breasts. Issei ran a hand up her stomach while Akeno enveloped her in another passionate kiss. Rias let out a moan as a strong hand carefully massaged her breast and her nipple hardened against his palm. Akeno broke her kiss and began sliding her mouth down Rias' neck and chest. Rias watched unable to stop staring as Akeno's lips reached her right breast and began kissing. Issei dropped his hand from her left and leaned forward to do the same. Rias let out a moan so loud she feared the others would hear it up the street as Issei and Akeno took her nipples into their mouths. Intense spikes of pleasure shot through her body and she felt her hips buck and grind of their own accord. A delicate hand slipped into the waist of her pants and rubbed along her now wet panties. She would have gasped if her moaning had let her. Akeno rubbed delicately and yet expertly before pulling the material away and touching the flesh directly. Pleasure unlike any Rias had ever felt shot through her. It was enhanced as Issei's hand slid into the rear of her pants and gently massaged and caressed her buttocks. At no point did either of them released her nipples from their mouths as the sucked and nibbled upon them. Rias felt her climax approaching as her moans increased. Both Akeno and Issei could feel it as well, at the last moment Akeno slid her middle and index finger into Rias and her girlfriend screamed out in pleasure as her climax overtook her. She bucked and thrashed through it while the pair continued to pleasure her before she slumped forward onto Issei.

A completely content smile washed over her as the afterglow filled her body. Issei rolled her onto the couch and both he and Akeno kissed her in turns. Rias' eyes were heavy as she held both of them and spoke truthfully.

"I love you both so much." Her words were heartfelt and true.

"We love you too." Each replied to her in the same manner and Issei lifted her up carrying her to bed while Akeno flicked off the television and followed.

Rias was asleep before Issei even lay her in bed and Akeno lovingly shifted hair from her face.

"She needed that. She has been so worried and exhausted." She said compassionately.

"Yeah. She tries to be everyone's rock but her own." Issei added.

Both simply looked at the sleeping body of their girlfriend before climbing into bed either side of her. They kissed passionately and while still somewhat aroused the sexual tension had broken and so both went to sleep comfortable in the fact that their touch had helped Rias out.

*** Seaside, South of Kuoh Town ***

The next morning over breakfast Rias announced that the group would be spending the day at the beach to relax. Today no training was to be conducted and so they would all relax and unwind by the seas. Everyone star burst after breakfast and collected the things they would need. Issei simply put on a pair of blur board shorts a thongs. He wore his shirt to conceal the base of his tail in case the beach was occupied. Once dressed he returned the the kitchen a started filling a backpack with towels, food and drinks. Before leaving he went to a cupboard and found a shade cloth umbrella and nerf ball.

The group reconvened in his lounge room with everything set. Kiba wore board shorts and a shirt as well and also carried a backpack for his group. Akeno wore a green bikini that was almost too small for her and showed off her voluptuous body well. Rias wore a similar swimsuit that ran like a V from her crotch over he breasts to he shoulders and down her back. The material was a light lavender and clung to her in as form fitting a way as everything else she owned. Asia had borrowed a red bikini of Akeno's and while it didn't fit quite perfectly it still sat well on the slightly smaller blonde. Lastly Koneko wore a light blue one piece swimsuit, her fair skin was rather susceptible to the sun and she feared that she would burn and be less effective the next day. With the preparations complete Rias summoned the Gremory symbol and the group vanished in the familiar flash of crimson light.

They re-appeared at a beach far to the south of Kuoh that was both secluded and deserted. The sun shone down pleasantly and the waved crashed peacefully against the shoreline. Issei smiled at their seclusion and threw his shirt aside after putting down the bag. His tail sprung free and waved comfortably in the sea air. He put up the shade umbrella and lay out the towels for the girls before sprinting into the ocean. He took a giant leap and travelled a few hundred metres through the air below splashing down into the deep water. He had found that his Saiyan physiology allowed him to see underwater quite well and combined with his excellent lung capacity he enjoyed swimming around the deep water. He swam for a few minutes then broke from the surface and hovered above it before flying swiftly back to shore. He landed by the towels and looked around. Rias and Akeno were sunbathing on the towels. Even without asking them he had known this is what his girlfriends would do. Kiba, Asia and Koneko were tossing around the nerf ball he had brought along in the shallows. Issei watched as Kiba threw a long pass that Asia caught despite her lack of athletic exposure while growing up. For someone who had lived such a controlled life she learnt new things well and was skilled at developing her hand eye coordination. Issei watched her throw the rubber ball to Koneko and he couldn't resist the opportunity to mess with his white haired rival. Issei floated slightly into the air and shot toward Koneko. Just as she was about to catch the ball he snatched it from the air and splashed down in the water causing a wave to soak the nekomata. He emerged to her furious scowl and he knew that she would respond that way to being soaked through. She regularly displayed a lot of cat like qualities and he had noticed that while she wasn't adverse to water she definitely didn't like being thoroughly wet.

"You stole my catch." She barked at him and Issei simply smirked at her.

"You're just too slow." His voice deliberately challenging.

He knew she would rise to the bait and she did. Quick as lighting she charged at him. He dodged her and threw the ball to Asia. The blonde girl caught the ball while looking puzzled at both Koneko and Issei. She was unsure of just what exactly she was meant to do when the white haired girl sprinted at her with Issei close behind. Asia squealed and tossed the ball to Kiba. The knight jumped and caught the ball while yelling at the competing pair.

"Oi no scaring my Asia." He yelled harshly and yet with a playful edge.

Asia blushed at Kiba's words and twisted her foot innocently with a smile on her face.

"Your Asia." She said happily under hear breath.

Issei and Koneko changed direction mid step and rushed toward Kiba. He watched the two with an expert eye and ran toward them. As they approached Koneko leapt in a feline pounce while Issei lunged as well. Kiba read them easily and slid under the pair before running toward Asia and tossed her up onto his shoulder fireman style before making his escape.

Koneko and Issei turned and watched him retreat before nodding to each other. Their silent truce was affirmed and they chased down their retreating prey.

Akeno and Rias watched the four playfully chase each other for the ball. Neither had any intention of joining in, happy to watch while cuddling each other. Rias noticed Akeno stealing glances at her and she couldn't say she was innocent in the matter either. The pair of beauties caught each others eye and smiled seductively. Despite the amorous activities of the night before both felt a touch shy to be looking at the others body in such a public location. Slowly though they came closer together and found their hands roaming over the others exposed skin. They avoided any erogenous regions but that didn't stop Rias moving behind Akeno and massaging her girlfriend's shoulders. Akeno sighed and relaxed into the pleasant yet firm touch. Rias' fingers dug and needed into her flesh in a way that removed all the tension that had built up in her body without her knowing. Rias smiled at Akeno's relaxation and bent down to kiss along her neck. A soft moan escaped Akeno's lips and Rias traced her lips up to her ear.

"I can't fully repay you for last night yet. But I hope this will go some way." She whispered seductively.

She continued to kiss and massage while Akeno moaned softly with her eyes closed. Her massaging moved down the sides of Akeno's body and to her hips before going back up to her shoulders. The pair remained in their loving position with eyes closed until a voice broke them from it.

"Now that does look good."

The pair opened their eyes and looked up to see their boyfriend floating upside above them. His tail hung down and was in line with his upside down head. They could see the mischievous smile on his face and knew he had been there for a while.

"How long having you been watching us, you perve?" Rias said with playful accusation.

"A while." Issei admitted happily and without shame, "Pretty sure it's not perving when it's my own girlfriends though." He added with a chuckle.

He released his Ki and flopped down onto the towel beside them grabbing the backpack and searching for something to drink. The girls joined him and they all drank and ate while lounging on the towel. After eating the group all made their way to the water and enjoyed the mixture of the warm sun and the cool waves. The salt water almost drew out any stress that was in their body and allowed it to evaporate away in the bubbly surf. It was mid afternoon when everyone agreed that they were done for the day and once again with a flash of red light they all vanished and reappeared in the living room of the Hyoudou residence.

As they all filed through the shower to clean off the salt and sand form their bodies, Issei got to work on dinner. Before long everyone joined him insisting on helping him prepare the final meal of their training times.

A large spread of roasted lamb and chicken, lemon coated pork rashers, salads, roasted vegetables and sliced breads covered the table before the hungry group. Asia said grace and they all were silent out of respect for their most junior member. She rubbed her forehead at the stab of pain that she suffered and Kiba squeezed her hand in support before they all dug into the food.

Half an hour later the food had vanished, mostly into the stomach of their resident Saiyan but none the less everyone was full. If offered Issei could easily have eaten more but in no way was he hungry. The whole group had decided to stay the night together in a form of solidarity and so Koneko was sleeping in Issei's single bed while the couch was folded out for Kiba and Asia. Issei had thought that perhaps because of her upbringing the nun might have felt nervous about sleeping in the same bed as her boyfriend but she had happily informed them that they both shared a bed in their apartment. Issei gave Kiba a sly smile and the knight avoided his eyes for a few minutes. After relaxing and chatting the different parties made their way to their respective sleeping quarters and prepared for a good nights rest. It was clear the Rias' nervousness had returned and so both Akeno and Issei lay comfortingly either side of her as she drifted off to sleep. Once both the girls had succumbed to sleep Issei separated from them and entered his mindscape on his own.

Despite telling Rias that he wouldn't train he had one thing he needed to do before the match the next day. A final challenge he wanted to achieve to prove to himself that he was in fact ready to step up and defend the women he loved. Reality changed in a heartbeat and his surroundings became the white nothingness of his mind. Ddraig sat before him aware of Issei's intent. The dragon understood both Issei and Rias' point of view regarding exerting themselves today and yet possibly due to his partners Saiyan instincts rubbing off he found himself agreeing with Issei. Issei approached his friend and partner. The dragon nodded to him and Issei channelled his Ki into himself ready to fight. As he reached a comfortable level, close to but not quite at the complete level he used to call out the Kaio ken he spoke to Ddraig.

"Ready." his voice was firm and determined.

A memory that Issei had seen once before but never viewed floated out of Ddraig and the red dragon placed a might paw into it. Upon doing so he froze and his eyes misted over once again. Issei waited knowing it would take a few minutes. As last time the Saiyan warrior materialised once more. His armoured, gloves and boots just as Issei remembered. His long black hair running down to below his waist and his tail wrapped around his tail identical to Issei's. Issei stood in his clothes without armour as Ddraig could not summon both he warrior and the armour. The two approached each other with equally confident strides. A thought floated through Issei's mind. If he lost, the girls weren't here to save him, better win then.

With less then a hundred metres between them the pair fly at each other. A powerful roundhouse kick from the warrior was blocked by Issei's forearm. He counted with a right jab that met nothing but air. The Saiyan dropped to the ground and sprang back with an upper cut that Issei caught and pushed himself back from. He spun around and swung an overhead kick at the opposing warrior. The warrior caught his foot and twisted his hands while applying force, throwing him toward the ground. Issei landed on his hands and flipped gracefully to his feet. The Saiyan landed and sprinted at him. He threw a cross at Issei but the attack went harmlessly through the illusionary image of Issei. Before he could comprehend a hard kick struck his head and sent him flying as Issei landed and watched his opponent crash in the distance. The Saiyan regained his feet and held his left hand out toward Issei. Yellow Ki gathered and he fired multiple shots toward the younger fighter. Issei sprinted forward and dodged left and right as he charged his opponent. The Ki exploded behind him as he dodged each shot. The Saiyan was clever though if still a soulless clone and before Issei could close the distance a Ki blast exploded in the air in front of him. Issei crossed his arms to protect himself from the blast. While losing his opponent briefly Issei felt his instincts flare and rolled to the right coping a glancing blow for his efforts. The strike knocked him aside and while his balance was off the Saiyan swung a sweeping kick that brought Issei to the ground. Issei rolled to avoid the slamming boot that had aimed for his head and twisted to fire a Ki blast at his adversary. Unlike their last bout the Ki blast shook the Saiyan and caused him to stagger back. Issei took this advantage to roll onto his feet and retake the offensive. The pair traded blows in a rapid series of melee forays. Issei discovered that the Saiyan was also capable of creating an after image and that letting his guard down would prove dangerous.

Each warrior suffered heavy strikes to their body, limbs and faces. Blood ran from Issei's jaw and left shoulder while tears riddled his clothes. The Saiyan warrior wasn't much better with blood seeping from a gash above his swollen left eye and his armour close to destroyed. Issei knew he could win this fight and pressed his attack. He drove a knee into his opponent that broke through his defence and crashed into the larger man's stomach with the loud crunch of breaking bones. Issei followed up with a jab cross combination that struck his opponents head and threw him into the ground. Without relenting for a moment, Issei followed with a diving kick however missed as the Saiyan launched himself backward and rolled onto his feet. The Saiyan began channelling Ki into his outstretched palm and Issei did the same. With a shout both warriors launched the Ki beams at the other. Yellow from the unknown Saiyan and blue white from Issei. The beams collided and sparked against each other. The epicentre bobbed back and forth but neither took the advantage. Issei smiled deeply as he reached into himself and pulled at his Ki reserves. With a guttural yell he unleashed a further wave of Ki along the beam that crushed and overwhelmed the saiyans. Issei's beam steam rolled into the warrior and disintegrated his body. As a soulless clone the warrior neither yelled out nor shrieked at his own demise and Issei found himself thinking it was appropriate for a Saiyan warrior to die with dignity and pride. Not screaming and crying for their life.

Issei dropped into an exhausted but content heap on the ground as he released all his Ki that he was wielding. The aura around him vanished and he watched as the memory faded and Ddraig's expression returned to normal. The dragon moved over to him and looked at him with pride. Issei nodded at the unspoken question and if it was even possible Ddraig looked more proud then before. This confirmed that his partner and friend was indeed ready to move on further with his pursuit of strength.

*** Arena, Hell ***

The whole peerage stood in a stone room much like a medieval castle tower. The room had two doors, the first led out the way they had entered and the other led into the arena where the rating game would commence. Each member of the peerage wore their Kuoh academy uniform which had become the unofficial uniform of Rias' peerage. Issei wore it as well, despite not being an evil piece member, he was still as much a part of her peerage as any others and it would help identify him on the battlefield. Not that he would need any assistance being identified.

They could all hear the crowd above and around them. None had seen the stage where they would be fighting but they did know it was big. While they waited they could hear the voice of Grayfia speaking to the crowd. She had been appointed as the adjudicator for the match and began by explaining the terms of today's rating game.

"If lord Phenex wins, then he and lady Gremory will be wed tomorrow." He voice was neutral and emotionless over the air as she spoke into her microphone.

"If lady Gremory wins then she is not obligated to marry lord Phenex or any other."

With the stakes confirmed and broadcast for all hell to be aware of, there was a large and loud murmuring around the crowd as the devils who had come to watch the match discussed their views on the situation.

"Now for the rules." Grayfia continued. "As lord Phenex has a peerage of fifteen and lady Gremory only a peerage of four. If lady Gremory's peerage is defeated she may utilise her second Ki peerage of one warrior. All other rules are as per normal rating game standards. No killing. All magic and abilities are allowed."

As Grayfia finished her announcements the chatter was much louder and more diverse then before. With his enhanced hearing Issei could hear different devils talking about what had been announced.

"Ki Peerage. Like part of the shoki. What exactly is that?" He heard a male voice say.

"Only four fighters with one in reserve. What's the point of trying?" Another said.

"Lady Gremory should forfeit now." A female voice said.

"Good on her for trying though." Another interjected.

Issei listened to the varied opinions. Over all they seemed to doubt Rias' chances and were both sceptical and interested in seeing what a Ki peerage was and what the Ki warrior would bring to the match.

Eventually the chatter died down and Issei sat cross legged against a wall. Minutes passed and then the crackle of the microphone broke the air. "Will both peerages please enter the arena? The match begins in two minutes." With that announcement Rias led the way to the door which opened and everyone except Issei passed through it into the arena to decide the fate of their friend and master. Before the door closed Rias looked back to Issei and he smiled to her. "You will do great. I love you." He said reassuringly.

She smiled nervously back to him. "I love you too." She spoke the words truthfully before the door closed and Issei was alone waiting to be called forward if needed and hoping his friends would be alright.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven - Gremory vs Phenex****  
****  
***** Arena, Hell ***  
Rias followed behind her peerage along the dark corridor. Their footsteps echoed with each pace they took on the thick stone tiles. They had been given two minute warning for the start of the rating game and as such entered this corridor to move to their start point in the arena. The last thing Rias had done as she entered was turn back and look at Issei. The young Saiyan warrior had given her a look of reassurance and utmost confidence before flashing her a last smile and telling that he loved her.  
The reassurance that Issei offered went a long way to ease the flutters that built up in Rias' stomach. His confident smirk showed that he truly believed they would succeed. Rias had often been surprised at just how confident he was with his recent shift from humanity. Two months ago Issei had been an almost regular human and now he had unleashed his Saiyan potential and come in possession of almost limitless power and capability. It was for this reason along with his warrior pride that the teen boy always believed he would succeed.  
Rias had discussed Issei's heritage and their impacts on him at great length with Ddraig over the last month.  
While Issei had been withdrawn and slightly anti-social as a human, his personality had flourished as a Saiyan. The dragon had revealed that Issei finally felt comfortable and complete in his own skin. No longer feeling as if he was an outsider without a place in the world. Now the young teen had people he loved and would protect as well as the ability to do so. His Saiyan blood also gave him a drive for self improvement that fulfilled his days.  
These thoughts had allowed Rias to understand her boyfriend better and given rise to questions in her own mind about what the earth was like when saiyans had lived among humans. Were they different then Issei? Did they rule humanity, subjugate it or assist them? It was something she would likely never find out.

Her thoughts of Issei were pushed from her mind as a slim hand slid into hers. She looked to her left into the eyes of the other person who gave her comfort and reassurance. Her girlfriend Akeno stood confidently beside her. Akeno was the first person to ever enter her peerage and Rias' oldest and best friend as well as lover. Having her by her side at this time eased the flutters of uncertainty in her stomach further.  
Akeno's smile wasn't the self assured confidence of Issei. It was a warm determination to remain by Rias' side. A silent promise to do everything in her power to defend Rias and Issei.

The five exited the corridor into a deep darkness. Even with their enhanced vision the group could hardly see around themselves. What they could tell was that they stood in a courtyard with three exits. The path they had just travelled along sealed shut as if it had never been there and as Rias looked back all she saw was a thick stone wall. A single source of light shone dully above them and Rias looked up to see a panel of fluorescent orange numbers. The number ready forty three, then forty two, forty one. It was clear for any to see that this was a count down until the game began. Until the match began the group would be unable to move much with the darkness and so they remained in the courtyard watching the numbers. None spoke and as the digits trickled down to zero Rias found herself squeezing Akeno's hand tighter and tighter.

The instant the timer reached zero light poured into the stadium from above. It took a moment for everyone to gain their vision but as they did they saw flood lights filling the area.  
The arena was a large oval with tiered seating rising from above the thick outer walls. A solid steel roof sealed in the entire structure. The group took in their surroundings quickly. One exit showed a thick wooded area while the other led toward a group of buildings. Rias made the snap decision and the group went toward the building complex. With the numerical disadvantage they needed to find a position that they could defend effectively.

Moving from the courtyard the peerage found themselves in a complex of a dozen buildings. The majority were single story but a pair of double story buildings occupied the western side adjacent to one another. The closest building had only a single entry point on the ground floor. The furthest had doors at either side. Both had too many windows to count. Rias liked the idea of only one ground level entry point but hated the idea of easily being surrounded.  
Rias knew time was of the essence and went into the closest building. She was confident that if they prepared quickly enough then her strategy could work.  
Inside the building had two rooms on the lower floor with a stairwell in the centre and four on the second floor. Koneko and Akeno began grabbing furniture to block up the windows. Bookcases, tables, a couch. Anything that could slow Riser's minions.  
Rias turned and began giving orders, "Kiba. Sweep out to delay them. Weaken them if you can but don't let anyone decisively engage you."  
The knight nodded and head immediately step out on his task.  
"Asia. Move upstairs and cast a barrier over the building. Leave this door open though. We want them to come in here. Be our lookout and let us know where they are and what their doing."  
Asia started concentrating on the magical energy needed for such a barrier as she made her way upstairs to find the best vantage point.  
"Koneko. Stalk and target their weakest."  
It was vague instructions but Koneko knew the intent immediately. She finished flipping a two seat couch into a window and left the building.  
"Akeno. Once this place is as boarded up as possible we will set ourselves up at the base of the stairs. If this floor gets overwhelmed then we will move upstairs alongside Asia."  
"Right." Akeno replied as she bustled around the room moving everything she could to give them an advantage. "Will this work?" She continued.  
Rias paused for a second and thought reflectively. She was sure that Riser would be over confident and once he found them would simply charge in without consideration. That was what she hoped for at least.

*** Kiba ***  
Kiba sped from the building and looked around trying to prioritise the path he would take. He wasn't sure where the majority of Riser's peerage would be but wanted to avoid encountering any large groups too soon.  
During the evenings of the last fortnight Kiba had read quite a bit on military tactics. Predominately small team tactics. While human warfare was different to that of devils, the basics of manoeuvre, mutual support and surprise still easily applied. As such Kiba understood the intent behind Rias' plan. Kiba would use his sword birth ability to create demonic swords that he could hide and use as traps to confuse, weaken and delay Riser's peerage. If he caused enough mayhem then it would distract Riser from any plan he had devised and give Rias the advantage.  
With that knowledge in mind he began summoning simple demonic swords. They didn't have to be overly strong or versatile. As each appeared, Kiba would use his abilities to cause the blades to dissipate into the walls of the buildings. Once hidden they were set as a simple trap.  
Soon Kiba had trapped the ring of outer buildings. Each building had swords hidden at random. He wanted to avoid making any traps predictable or summoning too many swords in this area.  
With the last trap set he moved to the large wooded area that occupied the majority of the arena. Kiba knew that he would only be able to summon three or four more swords before he would reach his maximum.  
Once within the tree line Kiba began moving slowly and cautiously. Stalking within the wooded area to hinder their opponents.  
It wasn't long until he heard the first signs of his approaching enemies. Kiba quickly scaled up a thick tree and watched for the approaching foes. Four individuals came strolling into view shortly after. They were nonchalantly searching the area for Rias' peerage. It was clear that Rias had been right in believing that they would be overconfident and complacent. Over the past fortnight the whole peerage had dedicated part of their days to learning who each of Riser's members were. As such Kiba recognised the four women approaching his position. They strolled in pairs with a slight distance between each pair. The front two was Mira, a blue haired pawn that fought with a wooden staff. Beside her was another pawn, Burent, a busty brunette who fought with martial arts similar to Koneko. Behind her was Xuelan, the rook who had previously accompanied Riser to their clubhouse. Beside her was a knight, Karlemine. She wore thick armour that rang slightly as she walked and carried a longsword at her hip.

Kiba acted quickly. Balancing on a branch with his legs he pushed his hands together and concentrated in an almost meditative stance. Four long demonic swords burst from the ground in a cross around the unsuspecting girls. Unlike the blades he had used for the traps, these swords were long and intricate weapons capable of diverse strikes and combinations under Kiba's control. Silent as the dead of night the blades pivoted their points toward the group and projected toward them.  
As Kiba had suspected Xuelan and Karlemine reacted to the blades the fastest. Xuelan braced herself and deflected the razor sharp steel with a smooth palm strike to the flat side of the blade that knocked the sword away from her. Karlemine drew her own weapon with masterful precision and parried the sword. Her parry caused the airborne blade to be sent skyward. The blade paused momentarily before slicing down toward her. The two pawns were less prepared for the attack, Mira failed to dodge the blade and was instead cut deep to the side of her ribs. She staggered from the blow and dropped to her right knee. As she did the blade struck her with the flat of its side, rendering her unconscious. The second pawn Burent was slow at reacting as well however she was able to dodge aside. But with the defeat of her fellow pawn she quickly found herself in a losing battle against the two blades.

Kiba concentrated on manipulating the four aerial blades against the girls. While he did he kept his senses alert for anyone approaching as he was distinctly aware of how vulnerable he was in his concealed position.

"Riser Phenex pawn, Mira Cranz, has been eliminated." Grayfia's voice echoed throughout the stadium as the girl vanished. Kiba didn't let the good news distract him though as he continued to direct and manipulate the four blades into continuing their onslaught. A blade swung toward Karlemine but was blocked by her longsword. As it went to disengage she twisted her own blade and caused the summoned weapon the shatter in the process. Xuelan dodged aside a strike however the blade soared past her and cut deeply into the left shoulder of Burent who yelled out in pain. Another blade arced upward for a downward slice at Xuelan but the rook leapt into the air and drove the blade into the ground destroying it in the process.

Grayfia's voice broke through the arena again.

"Riser Phenex knight, Siris Minami, has been eliminated." Kiba smiled slightly knowing that his friends were doing as well as he was.

Xuelan and Karlemine closed in around their injured companion and began blocking and parrying against the attacks made by Kiba's remaining two swords. Kiba knew it was only a matter of time until his two remaining weapons were destroyed and so dismissed one while going on a very aggressive offensive with the second. The blade swung wildly against Karlemine causing the opposing knight to back peddle. Kiba's weapon was unable to capitalise on it's success however as Xuelan struck hard against it causing the metal to crack and Karlemine's follow up slice broke the blade completely. The weapon had done its job though as during the final melee, Kiba had dropped silently down from the tree and left the area as stealthily as possible. With one member eliminated and another needing care, Kiba was confident that they would be delayed sufficiently.

He dashed whilst crouched low in the under brush until he was sure he was far enough from the group he had attacked. He then listened before moving on back toward the building complex.

*** Koneko ***

Koneko had left the building complex immediately. She had seen Kiba laying traps and moved directly to the wooded area before him. Once in the cover of the undergrowth she began moving like a prowling feline. Stalking from shadow to shadow, softly gracing the ground with her feet so as to create the most minimal of sound. It wasn't long before she had moved quite the distance from the building complex and encountered a group of four. She stayed within the shadows, watching and studying the group, identifying who it was that she was stalking. They moved in a loose line through the woodlands. The closest to Koneko was Siris, a blue haired knight who utilised a large zweihander blade. Koneko knew her to be fast, powerful and dangerous. Next along was Marion, a light brunette pawn who wore a maid's outfit and fought in a loose style of martial arts. Beside her was Shuriya, another pawn with long grey hair and wearing a metallic bikini. Furthest from Koneko was Mihae, a bishop with long dark hair wearing a traditional style orange and purple kimono.

Koneko stalked along to the side of the group. She ensured that she was slightly behind them to remain out of their peripheral vision and waited for a chance to strike. She knew that if she changed in then she would be the one defeated and would be throwing away the advantage of surprise. Nearly twenty minutes elapsed and the group was approaching the centre of the arena. Koneko didn't want to wait much longer as sooner rather then later they would find Rias' position and centre in on her. Fate smiled on Koneko though as a voice boomed throughout the arena.

"Riser Phenex pawn, Mira Cranz, has been eliminated." The four girls stopped and looked upward briefly. That was all the distraction she needed. Koneko darted forward and leapt onto Siris, dragging the girl to the ground. As she did she struck repeatedly against the knights head. The third hit struck her temple and she felt the stunned girl spasm as she was sent unconscious. With her ambush successful Koneko sprinted away back deeper into the woodlands. She side stepped instinctively as a blast of magical energy crashed into a tree besides her causing it to freeze into a bright blue shadow of its former self.

"Riser Phenex knight, Siris Minami, has been eliminated." the voice of Grayfia said again. After nearly a minute of escaping Koneko looked back and saw Shuriya chasing after her. The pawn was relentless in pursuing the white haired nekomata but Koneko realised this could be to her advantage. They had travelled so far so quickly that Shuriya had become separated from her friends and alone. This gave Koneko a brilliant opportunity to strike. She pivoted on her foot and sprang back against the pawn. The grey haired girl was stunned and quickly overwhelmed by Koneko. Despite her best efforts she wasn't able to withstand the barrage of attacks the rook sent her way. Training with the weighted clothes and enhanced gravity had allowed Koneko to become that much faster and more powerful then her over eager opponent. Within less then a minute of fighting Shuriya lay unconscious at Koneko's feet.

The young girl waster no time though and immediately moved away from the scene of her fight listening for her two remaining prey.

Shuriya vanished as Grayfia's voice once again filled the air. "Riser Phenex pawn, Shuriya, has been eliminated."

Koneko waited for what seemed to be close to ten minutes but heard and saw nothing. She decided Mihae and Marion must have taken a different path began to stalk off toward where they had last been seen. She would not let her prey escape her.

*** Home base Gremory ***

Akeno stood beside Rias. Inside the building looked very much like a castle under siege. Furniture piled up against every opening except the main entrance. Two coffee tables had been stacked across each other in front of Rias and Akeno to make getting to the girls a bit more difficult while still allowing the magic users to blast at anyone who came toward the door. Nearly an hour and a half of the match had passed so far without any sight of Riser's members for the two girls. They had heard Grayfia announce the defeat of three of his peerage so far and so they knew that Kiba and Koneko were already harassing his group. Three down was a great start but it still left a long way to go.

The silence was broken when Asia called down softly from the top of the stairs.

"Guys. Four people just came in to the area from the north I think. There's um two buildings between us and them." She was trying to give as much detail as possible but unfortunately the young nun didn't have any real knowledge on strategy and was just saying what she thought would be useful.

Keeping her voice low Rias called back up, "Can you tell who it is.?"

"Sorry no." Asia replied in the same hushed tones.

The two senior devils waited felling more on edge and alert. A scream broke the air and Asia called out slightly excitedly, "Oh one of Kiba's traps just got one."

Neither girls replied as they could tell someone had just been attacked or injured.

"Riser Phenex rook, Isabela Trina, has been eliminated." The voice of Grayfia said once again lowering his remaining forces down to twelve. Rias felt a small bubble of hope build up inside her. They had defeated a quarter without any loses.

Quiet filled the air again and then voices could be heard along with the clang of steel on steel. One such voice Rias recognised from having met the owner before, "It's Ravel." Her voice was neutral and very matter of fact.

Ravel Phenex, Riser's younger sister and a bishop in his peerage. As a pure blooded devil herself it was extremely odd for her to be a member of another devils peerage. Especially her brothers. Rias could remember the scandal it had created when the public had found out about her subservience and many had speculated that Riser was up to something untoward due to his chauvinistic disposition. Nothing had ever been confirmed though and Ravel remained silent on the matter.

The sound of the girls fighting off the simple blades filled the air while Akeno and Rias both tracked the location of the commotion. Eventually they saw movement and the blonde girl with her two companions came into view. Accompanying Ravel was two nekomata twins, Ni and Li who were pawns of Riser that fought in the same martial arts style as Koneko. At the sight of them Akeno unleashed a blast of lightning. Unfortunately the distance gave Ravel time to respond and she produced a barrier of magical energy that protected the trio long enough for them to withdraw before the bolts of electricity could break through. What proceeded was a few minutes of skirmishing between the groups. Ravel would fire bursts of fire at the building that dissipated against the barrier while Rias and Akeno would fire back with lightning and bursts of destruction magic. The building that Ravel and her group were using for cover was being torn apart by the continual strikes of magic while the Gremory base was holding due to the barrier that Asia was flowing her magic into. After firing a series of three blasts of fire Rias and Ravel's eyes locked and recognition showed on Ravel's face. Ravel gave an order that neither of Rias nor Akeno could hear and the three opponents retreated. Shortly after a burst of flame flew into the air and both girls knew it was a signal. The main fight would come soon it seemed.

*** Koneko ***

The burst of fire filled the sky and Koneko knew it was within the building complex. She moved as fast as she could toward it. As she moved the voice of Grayfia once again filled the air, "Riser Phenex pawn, Burent, is unable to continue." That was one less to worry about. Koneko noticed rapid movement to her front and dropped to the ground. Riser passed by toward the buildings with his queen, Yubelluna and two pawns, twins by the names of Lle and Nel. The twins looked younger then Koneko and had vibrant aqua hair. What was surprising the most was their choice of weapons. Each carrying a chainsaw. Koneko was going to move again when she saw more opponents travelling toward the buildings as well. Her earlier prey, Marion and Mihae. Koneko picked herself up and trailed after the pair. They entered the built up area and began moving along the streets toward the rest of their compatriots. Unfortunately for them their eagerness was part of their downfall as they passed by a trap of Kiba's and swords fired from the walls either side of them. Mihae covered herself immediately in a magical shell that the blades failed to penetrate but Marion was not so lucky. A blade pieced her left calf dragging her to the ground while another dropped its heavy pommel into her head. The blow drove the girl's head into the ground and knocked her unconscious. Her body lay motionless on the ground before vanishing as Grayfia's voice filled the air once again.

"Riser Phenex pawn, Marion, has been eliminated."

With their job complete the blades vanished form existence and Koneko took her chance. She charged toward the opposing bishop as she dropped her shell. As Koneko lunged forward to strike at her opponent, the girl twisted aside causing Koneko to sail past harmlessly. Koneko skidded as her feet touched the ground. The instant she turned to face her opponent though she was forced to cross her arms over her face as a gust of icy magic blasted into her. Ice crystals formed on her arms and in her hair as the magic clung to whatever it could grasp. Koneko felt the extra weight of it on her body yet it didn't slow her. In comparison to the weighted clothes or enhanced gravity a little ice was nothing to complain about. Still Koneko knew she had to win fast against Mihae, if not she ran the risk of being frozen solid by the girl's magic and that was something no amount of weight training would assist her with.

Koneko dropped herself into a roll to the right and sprang left the moment her feet perched flat on the ground. With each step closer to her opponent she darted left or right in no pattern at all. Mihae fired steams of freezing magic at her and Koneko could feel the temperature dropping around her as she got closer. Despite that the look in Mihae's eyes told Koneko that she feared being engaged in hand to hand combat and the white haired nekomata understood why. Mihae's strength and talent lay only in magic. If Koneko could negate that by closing the distance between them then this fight was won.

Koneko dodged once more and then put on a burst of speed. There was less then five metres between them and she dropped into a slide crashing into the other girl. Mihae tumbled down as Koneko took out her legs from beneath her. As she slid under Koneko twisted herself on top of the other girl and prepared to strike down. Mihae raised her left arm in defence but it was too late, Koneko's elbow had already passed through her defences and collided with the bishop's temple. At the same time though Koneko felt a deep freezing cold encrusting her lower body. Her elbow struck true on Mihae's jaw shifting it slightly and causing the girl to lose consciousness.

Koneko's win was dampened though when she realised that from the hips down she had been frozen onto the ground. In a last minute decision Mihae had frozen Koneko's lower body to the ground. Koneko's triumph had become a pyrrhic victory.

Mihae's body vanished and Grayfia's voice once again filled the stadium. "Riser Phenex bishop, Mihae, has been eliminated."

Koneko wasted no time and began trying to pry her limbs from the magical ice yet it held firm. She twisted and started to beat into it with her fists and yet as small cracks formed the structure itself held firm. Approaching footsteps took her concentration and she turned to the source before letting out a groan. Before her stood Ravel along with Ni and Li. The girls stood looking down on her but Koneko was unable to lash out against them in her current position. He eyes locked on the deep blue of Ravel's and the blonde girl smirked before unleashing an intense blast of magical fire at Koneko. Koneko felt her immense pressure and pain overwhelm her before the world turned black and she was in the match no longer.

*** Kiba ***

Kiba dashed from one building to another as he entered the building complex. He had seen the majority of Riser's peerage converge on the area and knew he had to return to Rias' position as fast as he possibly could. He entered a single story small building that was only slightly large then a garden shed when Grayfia's voice filled the air again.

"Rias Gremory's rook, Koneko Toujou, has been eliminated."

Kiba could have sworn that he heard a hint of annoyance in Grayfia's voice as she declared Koneko's defeat. Kiba felt bad for Koneko losing but he knew it was likely to happen to quite a few of them. At the end of the day they had started this match with a third of the manpower then their enemy. Kiba shook those thoughts from his mind and continued on his way toward making it back to the three at their camp.

Minutes passed as he crept along the shadows. Kiba could hear the sounds of spells crashing against a barrier and knew that their main camp was under attack. As Kiba moved through a building to avoid the main pathways outside he heard the sound of quick foot steps approaching rapidly. He turned toward the source but was too late. A foot collided with his chest and he was propelled into a wall. As he struck his body slumped forward with the pain but he didn't allow it to phase him and leapt to his feet so that he could face his opponents. In front of him stood Xuelan and Karlemine. Kiba's remaining sword, the one he had previously dismissed appeared instantly in his hands. The girls recognised the blades.

"You're the one who ambushed us before." Xuelan accused of him.

"Yep." Kiba replied simply. "Two of you are down, time to finish the job." He let his voice sound as confident as Issei although he wasn't sure he felt as confident. Both girls fanned out attempting to pincer Kiba from either side but the Gremory knight circled around keeping them both in front of him. Seconds ticked by when both girls launched themselves at him in an offensive. Kiba braced and parried Karlemine's swing whilst leaning back to avoid Xuelan's right cross. The fist passed by him and Kiba struck back against the rook with his elbow before swinging his sword overhead at his opposing knight. Karlemine parried Kiba's strike and followed up with a strike of her own.

The three continued fighting around the room as the minutes ticked by. Kiba's weight and gravity training was giving him the advantage in speed and stamina however as a rook, Xuelan's superior strength was causing some serious wounds on him when she landed successful hits on him. With blood dripping down from above his right eye, Kiba took a wide swing in an arc around himself to gain distance from the two girls. Numerous slices and cuts covered both of his opponents whilst Kiba suffered from a number of contusions to his body and was sure his left shoulder was close to dislocated. His Right eye was swollen with blood continuing to drip from the open wound.

Kiba darted forward and feinted a overhand swing against Karlemine, instead as she raised her sword to defend herself he drove his blade inside the guard of her left armpit. The strike pierced her skin and blood flowed freely as Kiba's sword passed through. Karlemine gritted her teeth in sheer agony and determination. Kiba kept moving with the momentum of his attack used himself as a battering ram against the girl. The pair crashed to the ground with her sword leaving hands and Kiba's wedged into her flesh. Kiba twisted and released the grip of his sword leaving it in his opponent. She had lost a substantial amount of blood and strength, Kiba knew she wouldn't be able to continue fighting for long. He wasn't on his feet for long though as a roundhouse kick from Xuelan crashed into his ribs driving him into the ground. Kiba felt the air drive from his lungs as Xuelan followed up with a stomp onto his chest. He moved to raise his arms to defend himself but was unable to as the skilled martial artist dropped down and began delivering crippling blows to his face and head.

The last thing Kiba registered was Karlemine's failed attempts to pull herself up before he lost consciousness as well.

*** Home base Gremory ***

A continuous barrage of magical energy was bombarding the barrier of their firm point. Yubelluna had joined the offensive against the building. Her explosive magic was far more powerful then that of Ravel and Rias had been forced to concentrate her magic on sustaining the shield with Asia lest it drop and they be overwhelmed with haste. The match had passed it's third hour when Grayfia's voice once again filled the air of the arena.

"Rias Gremory's knight, Kiba Yuuto and Riser Phenex knight, Karlemine Seidel have been defeated."

Rias was saddened by the defeat of both Kiba and Koneko but by her count they had responsible for the defeat of half of their opponents. They had definitely pulled their weight.

The barrage of magic ceased against the building and Rias took the risk to cease pouring magic into the defence. Asia maintained the shield but the young bishop was quickly becoming exhausted by her efforts.

Time passed and it a strange quiet covered the arena. Rias and Akeno remained at the entrance waiting for what was to come next. They knew that to leave the building would mean their instant defeat.

Riser's voice broke the silence with a mocking arrogance. "Alright Rias you have had your fun. Now we have your silly little building surrounded. Come out or we will come in. Either way I am making you mine today. My play thing whether you want it or not." He laughed sadistically as he said the final sentence.

Rias felt bile fill in her throat and Akeno shifted angrily but Rias placed her hand on Akeno's arm to calm the girl down.

"Don't let him get in you're head. He is grumpy and embarrassed that so many of his peerage have lost so far." Rias said softly.

Akeno gave her a quick loving smile and a nod before returning to focusing on the entrance that they had focused on thus far.

"What we need now is a plan. Unfortunately every way I play it out doesn't end well for us. If they all rush in here we will be over whelmed before Issei reaches us and if we go out there it's the same deal." Rias said with frustration filling her voice at the difficult situation.

Akeno knew that Rias was right. What they needed was for Rias to be able to reach Issei. Akeno was confident that the boy they loved could defend Rias and defeat Riser easily. It was getting her there that was the hard part. It was then that Akeno realised their only option. She would be happy to do it for Rias.

"Asia," She called out softly. "Come down here. I've got a plan."

Rias gave her a quizzical look as the bishop came down the stairs as she reached the pair Akeno gave them her plan.

"Ok, so you aren't going to like this but I know how we win this. I'm going to charge out their. Asia is going to create a mighty flash as I do so and you are going to go straight to the entrance we came in. Once Asia and I have been beaten Issei will be allowed in the game and then we win. We know we need him to win and we know that this is the only way to get him in the match. "Akeno spoke quickly knowing that Rias would argue with her. She knew it wasn't in Rias nature to let others get harmed for her but she also knew that this was the only way to proceed. She looked to Asia as Rias began protesting, the nun nodded before speaking. "I'm in." She said with determination.

Rias argued against her two remaining members of her peerage but they politely told her that while this was technically a mutiny they were doing it for her benefit and wanted her to be safe and free of Riser. Rias tried to argue but stopped when Akeno placed a finger on her lips.

Her queen and girlfriend looked deeply into her eyes.

"Rias. Let us, let me do this for you. I have to keep you safe and protect you. I love you so very much that I will happily sacrifice myself for you." Akeno spoke with a voice full of passion and care for Rias.

Rias couldn't say no that and instead nodded with small tears forming at the sides of her eyes. She had seen people hurt and killed before. She had been responsible but never had she had someone so willingly throw themselves against insurmountable odds for her.

"Well it seems you all have no back bone so we will be coming in." Riser's voice yelled out harshly to the girls.

At that moment Asia amplified the light of the closest floodlight and the whole arena shone with an immense brightness.

Akeno and Asia rushed out of the front of the building toward where they knew the majority of their opponents where. Once outside Akeno could see members of Riser's peerage covering their eyes and stunned in pain. Before her with themselves defenceless was the twins Lle and Nel. Without missing a beat Akeno unleashed a torrent of magic against the pair. The two girls screamed out in pain as their unprepared bodies were overwhelmed by the magical lightning and they dropped to the ground with their chainsaws crashing by their feet as they did so. Akeno had no time to enjoy her victory however as fire rained down upon her and she was forced to dart to the side with Asia close on her heals. Akeno looked toward where the flames had come from and saw Riser, Ravel and Yubelluna standing together on the roof of a building across from them.

Riser let a sneer cross his lips as he spoke to the girls. "Oh is Rias too scared to face me. Ha well I suppose she will have to savour her last few minutes of freedom." He mocked toward the girls.

"You will never lay another hand on my Rias. We won't let you." Akeno spat back with a voice filled with disgust.

"Oh she's yours is she?" Riser questioned in a taunting voice. "It doesn't matter. Once she is mine then all of you will be as well."

Asia was disgusted by the idea of having to be near this man and felt herself yelling back with more confidence then she thought she had. "Not if we beat you."

Riser and Yubelluna laughed while Ravel remained silent. Akeno and Asia spread their wings and launched themselves at the trio. Riser remained stationary will ravel unleashed a torrent of fire at the pair and Yubelluna joined her with her own explosive magic. The spells she fired at the pair shot out like small fireballs but exploded in the air in a manner such as a compacted grenade. An explosion caught Asia and she was driven from the sky. She hit the ground hard and saw a fresh wave of explosive spells bearing down on her. She knew that she didn't have much to use but poured all of her remaining magic into the wind spell Akeno had taught her. She unleashed it on the explosives causing the spell to catch the magical bomblets and push them back to their caster.

Meanwhile Akeno had darted around Ravel's fire blasts and was responding with bolts of lightning of her own. The pair fired back and forth until Akeno felt the blast of wind. She folded her wings in on herself to protect herself while throwing another bolt of lightning at Ravel.

Yubelluna's eyes widened at seeing her spells propelled back on her and darted back along with Riser. Ravel however hadn't noticed and the explosives detonated close to the girl knocking her off balance and wounding her severely. Akeno took advantage of the opening and unleashed a potent torrent of magical lightning on her opponent. Ravel screamed out in pain before collapsing unconscious. Akeno let the wind pass her and then rushed toward the two remaining devils before her. She spared a glance toward Asia as she did, the bishop lay unconscious. The effort of creating such a powerful wind blast had drained the last of the energy from the girl. Akeno fired a bolt of lightning at Riser but it was easily intercepted by Yubelluna who countered with a storm of magical bullets that barraged her. She knew that Riser's queen was powerful but didn't realise just how much more so then her that she was. The explosives detonated and Akeno felt her defences dissolve. Immediately she was unable to continue flying, crashing into the roof only a few metres from her two opponents. Akeno lifted her head and saw the incoming foot too late.

*** Rias ***

As the light blinded Riser's peerage Rias sprinted out of the building with her members but turned to the east and ran straight toward the entrance that she had come through. Grayfia's voice filled the area announcing Lle and Nel's defeat. This gave Rias a small smile. That smile was short lived as Ravel and Asia's defeat shortly followed. Rias feared that the next name announced would be Akeno's. She passed the edge of the buildings heading toward the corridor adjacent to the courtyard they had initially entered when she saw the nekomata twins, Ni and Li, on her tail. They sped towards her in pursuit. Rias twisted and fired a barrage of destruction blasts at the pair. Li dodged aside but Ni was less lucky, getting struck head on by the potent magic. Her body dropped to the ground at the same moment that Rias stepped into the courtyard.

Grayfia's voice filled the arena once again.

"Riser Phenex pawn, Ni and Rias Gremory's queen, Akeno have been eliminated. Rias Gremory's evil peerage has been depleted. Her Ki peerage may now participate."

Rias felt a mix of emotions at the announcement. She felt relief that Issei was on his way, anger at Akeno's defeat and anxiety that Issei wouldn't make it in time. Finally she felt hope that with him by her side they could win.

Rias took cover in the courtyard before unleashing another burst of destruction magic against Li who kept her distance from the far more powerful devil.

*** Issei ***

Unlike those in the arena Issei had spent the match able to hear Grayfia's announcements as well at the jeers, cries, support and commotion of the crowd. The opinion of Rias' peerage had steadily increased as they out performed Riser's. However when Issei heard first Koneko and then Kiba become eliminated he knew it wouldn't be long before he would be moving in. With Asia's defeat he stood up and began channelling his Ki, steadily rising it in a manner similar to how he did when utilising it for the Kaio ken. He wanted to have his Ki ready and prepared for battle the moment he moved into the arena in exactly the same manner as he had when he fought against the Saiyan warrior the night before. Akeno's defeat filled the air and with that Issei knew he could participate. He swore upon his girlfriends that Riser would lay at his feet for threatening and harming both of them. The door disappeared from in front of him and Issei flew down the corridor at a blistering speed. It was less then five seconds later when the light of the far end illuminated the arena for Issei. Rias was immediately in his vision. She was unleashing a barrage of spells at a target outside of the courtyard but was unaware of the person creeping up behind her. Issei shifted his trajectory and rocketed out of the tunnel throwing his left fist forward as he did so. Issei passed harmlessly over Rias as his fist collided with an oblivious Xuelan. The rook stood no chance against the mighty strike and was thrown back into the courtyard wall, crumpling down to the ground instantly. She was unconscious before she had even hit the wall.

Issei's foot touched the ground for barely an instant when he pivoted and charged past Rias in mighty bounds with his sights set firmly on the nekomata Li. Li's eyes widened in shocked recognition too late as Issei passed her and delivered a swift chop to the back of her neck. Coming to an abrupt halt as he did so. He glanced back and watched as the girl's eyes rolled up into her head a single moment before she crumbled onto the ground beside him. He saw Rias staring at him from behind and flashed her a confident smile. She looked at him for a moment before walking toward him with a pout.

"You're such a show off sometimes." She chastised him with a voice that lacked any seriousness and was full of relief.

Issei's smile became playful as he scratched the back of his head. "Not my fault they pose no challenge." He remarked while letting his Saiyan pride fill his voice.

The bodies of the two girls vanished from where they had fallen and Grayfia's voice once again boomed out across the stadium.

"Riser Phenex rook, Xuelan and pawn, Li have been eliminated."

"So where is the great jack off?" Issei asked casually as he glanced around while standing very much off guard. Rias went to reply when an angry voice spoke from above.

"That's no way to speak about your betters you worthless rodent."

Rias and Issei looked up. Above the roofs of the closest building floated Riser and Yubelluna. Great wings of fire spread out from Riser's back while the regular bat like wings were spread from Yubelluna's. Both flapped rhythmically keeping themselves afloat. Yubelluna held a look of reserved assessment on her face while Riser had nothing but arrogance and superiority.

Issei snickered before clutching at his sides and bursting out into great fits of laughter. He exaggerated each syllable as he laughed and wiped at an imaginary tear as he stretched upright.

"I don't see any better's above me. Just a pompous idiot with stupid wings." Issei let his voice fill with mockery. He knew that Riser would respond and bite at the bait if he let it out so openly.

To Issei's surprise it was Yubelluna who bit back at his remark.

"How dare you speak so toward Lord Riser. Have you no respect?" Her voice was filled with genuine anger and Issei pondered for a moment if Riser had actually managed to have someone devoted to him wholly.

Issei took a breath before responding. "For him no, none at all. But I have no reason to fight you. So if you could just resign so that I can teach him to leave my Rias alone, that would be great."

Rias blushed slightly at the mention of being referred to as his Rias. It was a remark that Riser had noticed as well however it was Yubelluna who continued.

"No!' She shouted back and flew forward while preparing a large explosive blast in her hands. It had barely left her hand when an orb of Ki shot through the attack, causing it to split in two and detonate prematurely. Yubelluna wrapped her arms in front of herself to withstand the blast and was shocked when she opened her eyes to see Issei directly in front of her. Before she could register anything though a knee crashed into her stomach causing her to bend forward and then her world went black.

Issei removed his knee and straightened up after striking the back of her neck so that he could stare at Riser as the arrogant devil's queen fell to the ground below. Rias caught the falling girl and waited for her body to vanish from the arena while Riser gawked wide eyed at the saiyan.

"You, You … "he spluttered. "You, I will destroy you." Riser's voice was filled with anger toward the saiyan that had just casually made a mockery of his unbeatable queen.

Issei simply raised his left hand in front of himself and flicked the fingers toward himself in a 'Come at me' gesture as Grayfia's voice once again filled the arena.

"Riser Phenex queen, Yubelluna Lane, has been eliminated."

At the instant those words were spoken Riser acted. He flew forward at a speed he had yet to display and struck out with a left straight against Issei. Yet for all his speed and precision it was nothing against the saiyan who casually shifted to the right and pivoted his hips in line with the high class devils torso. A quick extension of his left leg and a firm snap kick struck into Riser, sending the arrogant blonde crashing into the thick wooded area to the left of them.

Issei heard Riser's yell of frustration and glanced down to Rias. His girlfriend looked up at him with confident eyes and Issei indicated for her to move away and behind him for the remainder of the fight. Rias complied and spread her own wings, rising up and landing on the roof of a nearby single story building from where she could watch her boyfriend do what he did best.

Riser shot up out of the thickets leaving a blaze behind in his wake. The wound Issei had delivered on him completely healed but his expensive clothes marred with small rips and tears. Riser raised his hands slashed them through the air toward Issei. Each way he slashed a great line of fire flew out toward the young saiyan. Issei flew toward his target twisting, turning and pivoting through the blades of fire like a pilot performing aerial tricks. As he drew near to the fire born devil he increased his speed dramatically shooting forward in a blaze of white aura and crashed his fist into Riser's stomach. Spittle spray forth from the stricken man's mouth and Issei followed up with a hammer fist to the back firing his opponent back into the woodlands. Issei smirked as he watched Riser crash and the surrounding area burst into flames while the man screamed his hate. The scream of anger caused Issei's smirk to broaden as Riser flew up toward him again. Riser rose once more more the inferno he had created, this time his clothes had torn further and his face was twisted in a look of sheer and absolute hatred as he gazed upon Issei.

Rias saw the look in Riser's eyes and immediately knew that the fight was going to become ugly before it was over. Not only was Issei beating Riser, he was humiliating him. Constantly striking him down easily and then simply waiting for him to come back all the while doing so without appearing to use much effort. For someone who had sent their entire life thinking themselves superior it was devastating. Rias thought she knew why he boyfriend was doing it, he wanted to inflict pain on Riser for how he had treated her and the smirk on his face confirmed that theory but when she saw the look in his eye she realised that wasn't all. It took her strategic reasoning less then a moment to work it out. Issei was playing with Riser but he was doing it for a reason, he was analysing how Riser moved and responded to being hit. He knew Riser could regenerate and was assessing how that regeneration worked while not wasting any excess energy. Rias let a humble smile cross her lips, she knew her boyfriend wasn't dumb, not a genius yet also not dumb, but she didn't realise he was quite that smart.

Riser shot forward toward Issei again, this time he was determined to land strikes against the boy that was mocking him. Issei remained still in the air and allowed the fire devil to assault him. Riser threw a series of hooks, jabs and crosses. Issei dodged and heaved, blocking and palming the strikes aside. Riser threw an overhand hay maker that Issei ducked into. While the fist sailed passed him he pushed his hand into the devil's chest and unleashed a moderate Ki blast. The energy erupted on contact with Riser and through him back at blistering speeds in the air. This time however the arrogant devil was able to halt himself while still airborne and Issei watched as the torn and burnt skin healed as if the Ki had never torn into it. This confirmed to Issei that no matter the source of the attack, Riser would heal. Issei had another experiment he wanted to conduct and wasted no time in acting on it. He rushed forward and as Riser got his bearing a hand gripped into his shoulder and a fist crashed into his stomach. Riser took the blow well and responded with a knee that Issei blocked before continuing to strike rapidly against his opponent. Riser attempted to defend himself or counter attack but Issei broke through his defences easily whilst still dodging or blocking anything the arrogant noble could throw at him. Issei felt ribs snap below his strikes and soft tissue tear as he barraged Riser with strike after strike. He raised his knee repeatedly into the soft portion of Risers thigh until he felt the femur break and then delivered an overhead strike with his heel that shot Riser into the ground below.

Issei floated watching as the body of Riser twitched and shook in pain before healing. The large breaks healed slower then the cuts and bruises however within twenty seconds Riser climbed back to his feet and spread his flaming wings. He beat his wings and flew once again up toward Issei. He stopped level with the saiyan and the pair stared each other down.

"That's all you have isn't it." Riser spat toward Issei. "Strength, speed and your strange magic. But against a devil like myself who is immortal you cannot win. Eventually you will get tired and I will beat you." Despite his recent loses Riser laughed heartily at his comment. He was sure that he would win no matter what.

Issei didn't respond for a moment before speaking with a voice of absolutism. "You're not immortal." He stated simply.

"What? Yes I am." Riser yelled back, taken aback by both Issei's statement and his lack of concern for facing an immortal foe.

"No," Issei continued, "You're not. In no way are you immortal. It is taking up your energy to heal yourself. I could see that in how the large breaks healed slower and it is taking you longer, only ever so slightly but still longer each time to attack me. You see it is you who will lose once you are exhausted, because then I will still have my strength, speed and 'strange magic'." Issei replied calmly while putting on a mocking tone with the last few words.

Riser stared at Issei for a moment in shock, anger, outrage and if the saiyan was seeing things as he thought it was also fear. Before Riser could respond though Issei recommenced his assault by flying at the devil. For the next two hours the pair fought whilst Rias watched. Issei delivered crippling blows time and time again, harsh strikes to Riser's ribs, chest and long bones while occasionally injuring the devil with moderate Ki blasts as well. Each time Riser collapsed he would heal and come back, but each time the healing took longer. That's not to say Issei didn't get hit as well. Cuts and bruises dotted and covered the saiyan as time passed but compared to the devil who was repeatedly torn apart by his opponent he looked to be in the pinnacle of health. Riser began to show more anger, fear and outrage as the fight went on and his attacks became more unwieldly, less controlled. He unleashed great swathes of fire around. Twice he tried to circumvent Issei by attacking Rias directly but the saiyan out manoeuvred him and smacked the devil hard enough to fire him away through the air from Rias' location, thereby keeping the fight with himself.

As the match fast approached the six hour time limit Riser raised himself up from the raging inferno beneath him to be in line with the saiyan once again. His clothing was torn to shreds and while Issei was breathing with a slight pant as if he had run a moderate job for a few miles, Riser was sweating heavily and panting in deep breaths to fill his lungs. The blonde devil looked around at the arena below him. Fire raged through large parts of the wooded area and buildings had been destroyed in the destruction their fight had caused. Never before had an opponent pushed him so far, caused him so much difficulty, embarrassed him, humiliated him, and threatened to defeat him. As Riser looked at the eyes of the tailed teen before him he could see the mocking glint in Issei's eyes, the saiyan knew that he would win. Knew it as if it had always been a sure thing. Riser couldn't take that. He would not lose.

Issei watched as Riser began to laugh, first a low rumbling chuckle but soon it became an overwhelming tirade of full bodied guffaws. The man's eyes had a wild psychotic streak as he laughed and when they locked with Issei's there was a burning hatred there that spelt murderous intent.

"You're good." Riser sneered. "Very good, for a filthy monkey creature."

Issei snarled at the man's remark but Riser continued in the same sneering manner.

"But I am going to win now. You have made me use something I shouldn't but I am Riser Phenex and Riser Phenex always gets what Riser Phenex WANTS!" He screamed the last word as he thrust his arms out and his legs downward like a cross. As he did so fire covered his body in a blazing inferno so hot that even Issei had to back away.

*** Infirmary ***

Akeno lay on a bed beside the defeated member's of Rias' peerage. The four of them lay were all wake and on beds together whilst nurses tended to any wounds that remained and allowed the young devils to rest. On the other side of the room in a set of beds was the members of Riser's peerage. By this stage all of the devils of both peerages were awake and watching the fight intently. Many of the young members of Riser's peerage were simply astounded by the power, skill and speed that Issei possessed. Only Xuelan and Yubelluna had met the saiyan before and even they had not known how capable he was. As the fight had gone on the members of Riser's peerage had been shocked to learn that Issei it seemed had been correct. Many of them had mocked the Saiyan's claim that Riser would be come exhausted and lose but over time their mockery turned first to disbelief and then silent acceptance as what the tailed boy predicted came to pass. Finally Riser rose once again looking very much worse for wear and unable to continue much longer when he began to laugh full heartedly if not rather manically. The devil then spat insults at Issei which caused Akeno to clench her fists in anger at him speaking to her boyfriend in such a manner before immolating himself in a strange fashion.

Akeno was going to ask Kiba for his opinion when heat filled the room. With a gasp the Gremory devils all watched on as the whole peerage of Riser also burst into flames. The flames didn't burn the girls however they did scream out in pain as a red misty substance floated out of their bodies and then each one collapsed onto the bed unconscious once again as the flames vanished as the mist swirled out of the room as if being called to a location. Nurses rushed the room and immediately began tending to the now once again incapacitated peerage.

"Look." Asia stated whilst pointing at the television and the group turned to watch the evens fold out in the arena.

*** Issei ***

Issei watched as swirls of red mist flooded into Riser from all around. He attempted to move forward however the heat drove him back further. The flames around Riser grew to a monstrous proportion and Riser's voice could be heard yelling out from within. Issei watched on as the flames began to take a shape, that of a large bird completely wreathed in fire. It took Issei a moment to process but then he gathered the gist of what had happened. Somehow Riser had turned herself into a giant forty foot phoenix. The avian Riser twisted its massive head toward Issei and spoke with a disembodied and rather disconcerting bird like voice.

"Well I must say, this is a feeling of power I could get used to. Time to burn monkey boy."

At that the monstrous bird opened its mouth and a great torrent of flame bellowed out toward Issei. The saiyan dived away as the flames flicked at his tail literally. He twisted and zoomed around the flame covered bird trying to get close enough to attack but each time he did the sheer heat of the creature beat him back. Issei dived in and out for a dozen times trying to get close enough while also attempting to avoid the waves of fire that chased him. Flames licked at his flesh causing burns to blister up immediately and Issei was forced to back off. Beneath him the woodlands raged in an inferno and Issei chanced a quick glance back to Rias. His girlfriend had moved back onto a two story building but was far enough away from the fire to be safe for the time being. Issei looked back the giant bird before him and knew that he would be forced to use Ki to win the fight now. He unleashed a barrage of Ki blasts toward Riser in a quick succession. At the blue/white spheres approached Riser unleashed another torrent of flame and Issei watched on as his Ki was negated and destroyed by the fires of his enemy. Issei was becoming slightly worried. He could no longer fight up close and Riser had become powerful enough to fight against his Ki. This same thought must have also occurred to Riser because the bird let out a hideous laugh before screaming at Issei.

"I think it's time we finish this now monkey."

At that Riser opened his mouth and his chest puffed out as he inhaled great amounts of air. Issei knew enough about fire to know more air meant more heat and power. He cupped his hands by his side and began to concentrate his Ki into one point. "Gaaaa," Riser's lungs met their maximum. "Liiiick," Riser pushed his head forward, "Guuuuun," Issei's Ki aura flared purple as the flames began to pour from Riser toward him. "FIRE!" an almighty beam of purple energy erupted from Issei's hands toward the tremendous torrent of flames that Riser projected. The two beams collided and crashed against each other. Issei tensed at the feeling of resistance against his galick gun and screamed out as he poured Ki into the attack. Riser made a sound of aggression and the flames of his beam grew hotter and wilder. Issei grunted and struggled as he felt his beam become overwhelmed. He poured what Ki he could in as the struggle became even again but Issei had no more to give. His Ki dropped and the flames broke through barrelling along the purple beam. Issei cancelled his attack and curled into a ball bracing himself. He knew he couldn't dodge the fast moving beam of fire. As he braced the beams struck him, burning skin and incinerating his clothing. His hair burnt and melted on his head and tail while pain shot through his body in heavy crashing waves. Issei was thrown back as if shot from a cannon and covered a great distance before crashing into the ground near where Rias was located.

His body burnt and pained as his girlfriend landed beside him with tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Issei no," The devil girl said in a distraught voice. "I can't let this happen to you." She spoken frantically while staring at the burnt close to death body of her boyfriend.

Issei wasn't sure what she was planning to do but the look in her eyes said it wasn't a good idea. With immense pain he opened his mouth to speak again.

"Ri ... as," he said with a struggle, "I can … can st … still win."

The devil girl looked down on him in surprise and remorse at the idea of him continuing to fight while internally he prepared to utilise the Kaio ken. Rias felt the remains of Issei's Ki begin to build and knew what he was going to attempt. She dropped to her knees beside him resting a hand on his face gently.

"No. You can't do that. It will kill you." She said as tears formed once more in her eyes.

Issei was preparing to argue back with her when the voice of Ddraig filled both their minds.

"**Stop Issei there is a better way. Rias once he has beaten this arse remember to calm him.**"

Issei was puzzled for a moment before he felt Ddraig's magic working from within him. Issei was unable to move a muscle and watched as a silvery orb appeared above him in the Arena. Rias looked up at the now formed full moon and knew what was to come. She turned her head toward the approaching phoenix that had now stopped to look at the sudden miniature moon inside the stadium. Rias dropped her eyes to Issei who was clearly fighting the beast within him.

"I know you can control it Issei. I know you can protect me." Her voice was sincere and as she spoke he locked his eyes on hers.

Issei saw in his vision the great golden ape again but as it roared he felt himself roar back in response. As his roar finished the ape stood still and stared at him for what felt like an eternity before lowering its head. At that Issei's eyes went wide and he felt power and strength flood into him in a manner he had never felt before. His body grew rapidly and fur covered his body thickly. The burns that had riddled his body healed and by the time Issei was on his feet he felt as if he had awoken from a brilliant sleep. He looked around himself. The buildings were his equal as his head lined up with the roof of the two story building Rias had been on moments earlier. He then looked down at Rias who gave him a determined smile and a thumbs up before he snapped his eyes onto the fiery bird before him. The phoenix looked completely shocked and Issei decided to steal his line.

"Time to show you what this monkey can do." He bellowed out in a deep primeval voice.

At that Issei began sprinting toward Riser. The trees tore from the ground around him as the ground below him shook and trembled. Riser flew directly at Issei and as the pair came closer and closer Issei noticed that the heat was nothing to him now. He raised his fist and collided it with the talon of Riser. The phoenix screeched out in pain and Issei grabbed a hold of the monstrous bird's leg. He squeezed deeply into the creature of fire's flesh and began slamming the giant avian into the ground over and over. He could hear the sound of bones breaking and felt the limpness in Riser as his body was crushed. Issei then tossed Riser to the ground and stomped his foot into him. A high pitched scream broke from the birds lips and Issei held his large furry palm out at his opponent gathering Ki. The swirling mass of white and blue energy filled his hand easily the size of a large truck and he unleashed it all point blank into the battered avian form of Riser. An explosion erupted as the Ki detonated on the phoenix's exposed chest and as the dust settled flame could no longer be seen. The monstrous bird was no longer beneath Issei's massive feet. Instead. Lying barely breathing but alive was the utterly defeated body of Riser Phenex.

Issei beat against his chest and bellowed out his victory. He turned to see an ecstatic Rias flying toward him as Grayfia for the last time filled the arena with commentary.

"Riser Phenex has been eliminated. Rias Gremory is the victor."

Issei felt happiness and exhaustion take a hold of him in that moment. He no longer wished to be the gigantic ape that he was and so with a small blast of Ki he eliminated the miniature moon that still floated above him inside the arena. As it vanished in a burst of dust and debris he felt himself shrink, becoming smaller while also himself once again. The thick burns had left his body but the toll of the injuries hadn't and as his feet touched the ground he felt himself instantaneously collapsing. The ground rushed up to him as red hair filled his vision and that was all Issei could register before losing consciousness completely.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve - Celebrating new friends****  
****  
***** Burning battleground, Arena, Hell ***  
Rias watched as Issei shrunk back into a humanoid form. The fur rescinded deep into his body as skin once again became his prominent body covering. The severe burns that had covered his body prior to his transformation seemed to have healed for the most part. Some burns still remained on his skin however they were no longer anywhere near as harsh, rampant or life threatening as they had been. Despite this respite though, his skin was still split and torn from the various injuries he had suffered, spilling blood onto the ground below. Her boyfriend was approaching the ground as his naked body once again resembled his saiyan self.  
His feet had barely touched the ground as Rias watched him crumble under the weight of supporting himself. She shot forward determined to catch the collapsing and exhausted boy who hard fought so very hard for her. Almost given his life for her. As her hands wrapped themselves under his arm pits she braced to support his weight. Once balanced Rias ran a hand over his face and looked onto the unconscious features, she lowered her lips and kissed his forehead wishing for him to heal swiftly. Despite his state she could feel the intense heat and depth of the pure Ki within him. It radiated out of Issei and the only way Rias could describe it was that it felt right. It was powerful, protective and filled her with contentment. It was truly a feeling of love.

Her peaceful embrace was broken as Issei's body faded and vanished from her arms. For a moment Rias was taken aback before realising that it was simply the medical system of the arena transporting him to the infirmary. A brief glance toward where Riser's body had lain confirmed that she was indeed the only one still standing within the arena. She had won her first rating game.

Water began to rain down upon Rias and she looked up to see the thick torrents pouring from the nozzles of the fire safety systems within the roof of the arena. Now that the match was over the blazes that Riser had started would be extinguished before any excess damage could occur. Her wings unfolded from her back and Rias rose into the air relishing the feeling of the water running down her skin and through her clothes. The water felt different then usual, it felt like freedom. Her eyes closed with a smile over her lips as she floated there letting the minutes pass by. Rias knew that she had to leave the arena but being here just floating and basking in the relief that she felt allowed her to be without any responsibilities or pressure.

Beating wings broke the therapeutic pitter patter of the falling water and Rias opened her eyes turning to the sound. Both Grayfia and Sirzechs glided toward her with broad smiles upon their faces. They stopped short of her and simply smiled at the young heiress to house Gremory. Sirzechs knew he didn't have to tell his sister that she was free but he felt as if saying it made it more real. More official.

"As per the agreed wager of this match. You are free to pursue your own romantic relationships." His voice was kind and full of compassion as he spoke to Rias.  
A broad smile of pure, simple and true happiness played across Rias face as she flew forward into a brief hug with her brother and his wife. As she broke away from Grayfia the three flew out of the Arena. Rias felt as if she had never flown so easily and with such light wings.

Passing through the same entrance that they had arrived at to begin the match, Rias was bombarded by the excited chatter of the audience. While the arena itself had blocked out external noises, here she could hear everything that was spoken above her. Much of the crowd still remained, discussions ranged from amazement and congratulations of her victory to whether Riser had thrown the match or been overly arrogant. Some speculated about the magic he even used to transform but the main topic of conversation was Issei. Most of the devils had never seen or even knew of the different elements that made up pure Ki. For them Shoki had been their only focus. The bending and manipulating of it into magic. They certainly didn't know of Saiyans and so now there was voracious conversations discussing his origins, strength, power, stamina and of course his transformation.  
Rias only listened for a few minutes before moving on. As she did Rias left Sirzechs and Grayfia's side, it was clear that she was making her way directly to the infirmary that had been established.

Rias approached the single story building that had been converted into the infirmary. Previously it had been a local council hall but now the main hall was filled with beds, medical equipment and monitors of sorts. A lot of medical personnel were looking rather worn out and worse for wear. Most looked completely exhausted. Rias approached the reception and a young blue haired woman looked up from her computer to greet her.  
"Oh miss Gremory. Your peerage is just through the main doors behind me."  
Rias smiled in thanks before moving around the girl and pushing through the double doors. She was met by quite the sight. On the left of the room lay the members of her Peerage. Issei was closest to the door and still out cold. Next sat Akeno and Koneko who were awake and chatting with each other followed by Asia and then finally Kiba who both lay asleep.  
On the other side of the room was another sixteen occupied beds. Fifteen of the beds held people who looked as if they had been doused in gasoline and set alight. In the centre bed lay the unconscious body of Riser.  
As Rias walked in Akeno and Koneko turned to face her. Both let smiles flood their features as they gazed at the Gremory heiress. Rias moved to the side of Akeno's bed and embraced her girlfriend.  
"Thank you. Both of you. Thank you so much."  
Rias' voice was soft and sincere as she spoke to her two close friends.  
Akeno ran a hand over her face and down her cheek to her jaw line.  
"Of course. I love you Rias." As Akeno finished she leant forward and pressed her lips against her girlfriends in a passionate yet confined kiss.  
The loving pair broke apart and Koneko nodded from behind.  
"You have all our love and support Rias. I'm just not going to kiss you." The small girl's words took a cheeky tone and Rias smiled in reply letting the girl have her playful quip.  
Rias sat on the bed next to Akeno as she looked around the room.  
"What happened to all of Riser's peerage? Surely the fighting didn't do that to them."  
Genuine curiosity could be heard in in her voice as well as a bit of concern. These girls weren't her enemy really.  
"Well," Akeno started, "When Issei beat the ever loving piss out of him he used a spell to become a phoenix."  
Rias nodded as this part of the story was quite well known to her having been there for the events in question.  
"The spell caused flames to erupt all over his peerage. Then from the flames a red sort of mist came out of them and spiralled from the room. They all screamed as if they were being torn asunder when it came from them though."  
A look of disgust spread across Rias' features.  
"He," She spat with a jerk of her head toward Riser. "Must have used forbidden magic to achieve his transformation then. Such a coward."  
Akeno and Koneko agreed silently.

*** Gremory Mansion, Hell ***  
Sunday afternoon found Issei tugging uncomfortably at the collar of a suit that Rias and Akeno had both picked out for him. It was a very well tailored three piece black suit but despite the quality it still restricted him far more then he was fond of. Especially around the tail region. The young Saiyan had found that as time moved on he was becoming more and more inclined toward loose fitting fact the thought of designing his own fighting Gi had crossed his mind more then once.

Issei tugged at the collar once more before glancing at the dress watch that both his girlfriends had chosen for him to wear. It read a quarter past three. Still half an hour until Akeno was going to collect him. Since visiting the peerage in the infirmary, Rias had been busy with a tedious amount of house Gremory duties and Issei hadn't seen hide nor tail of her. He had woken up this morning feeling sore but none the worse for wear after the treatment he had received, Kiba and Koneko had informed him that even though Rias was now free of her betrothal to Riser, she was still required to attend quite a few formal duties. Especially as her rating game caused quite a stir in the underworld.

It was for this reason that a formal dinner and ball was being held tonight in celebration of their victory but also to allow Rias and Sirzechs a chance to address the upper echelons of devil society in one swoop. A task that Issei in no way envied.

Issei felt rather uncomfortable about the idea of the dinner and ball himself. He was quite aware that large portions of the devil population weren't exactly his biggest fans and that his formal etiquette was something that was quite frankly lacking. He pushed these less than productive thoughts aside and sat cross legged on the floor with his eyes closed. If he was to have to wait then he would put the time to use. He began to float into the air as his Ki rose and a faint white aura erupted around him. With his arms out stretched in front of him, he searched deep into his core and he began to channel his energy reserves whilst concentrating. A purple ball of perferctly formed Ki very similar to his Galick gun pulsed into life and then retracted. Issei repeated this process each time trying to push more energy into the silent attack. Without the phonetic incantation the energy output was far less however Issei believed he could with time train himself to launch the attack at full strength silently. Furthermore he was determined to increase the power and reduce the energy drain of the deadly technique on himself. Overall it would be quite the overhaul but it was one that he would dedicate himself to achieving.

Issei heard the faint click of the bedroom door opening. This prompted him to push his auditory and Ki senses out around himself. Like an old radio set, he fine tuned himself to try and identify who had entered. He already suspected that it was Akeno but recently Issei had begun to notice that every person had a slight different Ki signature and if he pushed a small haze of Ki out from around himself then he would be able to identify who that person was. He had kept this suspicion to himself as he simply wanted to confirm it before speaking with anyone about it, even Ddraig. If he was correct then it would be the third technique that he would develop on his own after his basic blue white blast and flight.

Issei's senses created an almost sonar style image of the person before him. A faint pulsing outline that glowed bright for a brief moment before fading. Even with his eyes closed he could see Akeno creeping toward him. She believed that he was yet to notice her and a devious thought entered Issei's mind. While still creating and withdrawing the Galick gun he began to rotate in the air until he was upside down. Akeno was less than a metre from him obviously watching what he was doing. Once completely upside down he retracted the energy in his hands one last time and shot forward toward her. Before she could react his lips had embraced hers and his arms had lifted her by the waist. Issei smirked into the kiss as he felt the shock run through her body at what he had just done. Her body with briefly tense ffrom the startle before she relaxed into his kiss and embrace. Issei placed her back down, broke the kiss and let himself flip backwards onto his feet once more. His eyes opening as his feet met the floor once more.

"Did you hear me enter?" Akeno asked with a pout.

"Yep." Issei replied choosing not to elaborate. "I guess it is time to go try being all formal and stuff right?" he continued in a slightly deflated voice. He was more then excited to support and be there for Rias but less than excited to have to be formal.

Akeno just giggled whilst leading Issei out of the room hand in hand.

The great hall of house Gremory was neatly decorated and heavily packed. Noble families from all across hell had travelled to the celebration of Rias Gremory's first victory. While some had come out of sheer pleasure for her success others had been intrigued by the wager of the match. Many suspected that there would be some political fall out from the outcome and still more had come to witness the Saiyan who had defeated the previously undefeatable Riser Phenex.

Each table seated two dozen guests. They were decorated in expensive fabrics of rich reds and midnight black. The rose symbol of house Gremory prominently on display across all the table settings. At the head table sat Sirzechs with Grayfia beside him on a pair of heavily ornate chairs.  
To the right of them sat another pair of devils, a man with red hair and a woman who was a brunette. This couple appeared older then Sirzechs but by how much Issei couldn't tell. Intuition told him that they were probably the parents of Rias and Sirzechs that he had thus far not met.  
To the other side sat Ajuka and a woman with long black hair tied in twin pony tails while wearing a frilly dress that looked more suited to a child. Try as he might, Issei didn't recognise her at all.

Sweeping his vision around the room Issei found that the peerage was sat at a table close to the front and in line with Sirzechs. Three chairs sat empty with one at the head and the two either side. As Issei and Akeno crossed the room to join their friends many heads turned to follow them. Gossip and whispers sprung like wild fire in the air. This only led to Issei feeling more awkward and out of place then he previously had as a blush covered his cheeks. He moved quietly to sit beside Koneko and was very glad when she pulled the seat out for him to quickly slide into. Akeno sat opposite him beside Asia leaving the head chair available for Rias.  
"You're looking far better then I last saw you." Koneko commented as Issei took his seat.  
The saiyan himself simply smirked in reply. "Definitely better then Riser I'd wager."  
The group snickered at Issei's remark and broke into light conversation. Issei remained quite for the most part, content to listen to the conversations of his friends.  
As each of the group had operated independently for the most part of the rating game they were all telling stories of their fights. Koneko and Kiba began to try to out do each other with the descriptions of their ambushes however both sat silently stunned when Akeno proudly relayed how Asia had sent back Yubelluna's own spells resulting in Ravel's defeat. As neither had expected Asia to be effective on the offensive this news came as quite the shock. Kiba pulled his arm tight around his girlfriend in pride while Koneko cheered that Asia had defeated the girl who had bested her.

Issei continued to feel uncomfortable as he sat with his friends. He could feel the constant glances and stares of the devils around the room as well as hear their hushed conversations. As most had never seen or heard of a saiyan before they were unaware of just how sensitive and effective his hearing was. For the most part the comments were benign in nature. Quite a few devil ladies had commented on his handsome appearance and strong body which caused his blushing to deepen while many had speculated about his ape like tail making him a form of youki. Still other comments were of a derogatory nature that he did him best to tune out.

Issei felt relief when the attention of the room was drawn to the entrance way as Rias entered the hall. She wore a flowing lilac gown and walked with purpose, grace and an air of refined confidence as she crossed the room to take her seat at the table. As she took her seat Sirzechs stood up. Without pause or issue the room fell silent, everyone expectantly waiting for the choice words of one of their rulers. Issei smiled to Rias and she returned his smile before looking over to her brother.  
"It has been far too long since I last stood before so many of you. Far too long indeed. And while I wish to speak of the celebration this is, I have words that must be spoken to you all." the tone Sirzechs took was formal and almost alien to how Issei had become accustomed to the man speaking. It was clear that whatever Sirzechs said would be important.  
"Our world, our people have suffered. Devils, be they pure blood or low born are in short supply, our industry has diminished and with such low birth rates our world sits on the precipice of collapse. But we are far from defeated. Far from drawing our last breath. We have numerous enemies but we also have strength. We have a new generation that has proven to be diligent, resourceful and bold. We have allies, both old and new." As he spoke of allies his gaze drifted over to Issei.

"But with new power, strength and resources we must not become complacent. We shall be emboldened, daring and forward thinking. Not rash, foolish or our very nature as Devil's we are manipulative and possessive. This is unashamedly who we are but not what will define us. To the horizons will be our greatest threat, our greatest challenge and I do believe our greatest triumph. To face these challenges we must all come together, a task that I understand is easier said then done. Old insults and rivalries run deep between the remaining families of the pillars. Old wounds that if allowed to fester will only weaken and hasten the collapse of our great people. To that I would like to speak directly to Lord and Lady Phenex."

Issei turned in his chair to watch as two devils rose to their feet. Like Riser they had blonde hair and wore expensive clothing however he noted that both seemed to exude an almost humble. They had an air of refined class and held themselves with purposeful dignity. Sirzechs cleared his throat slightly before continuing.

"Lord Eirigh and Lady Codi. I understand that you may feel cheated by the actions of today. However as my sister was never given a chance to chose her fate I could not in good conscience not allow her this opportunity. I do hope that I will continue to have your support and that of your kin for the foreseeable future."

With Sirzechs' speech complete the room waited for wether lord or lady Phenex would reply. Issei saw the slight movement of Lady Codi sliding her hand into that of her husband and smiling softly to the man whom she had married and loved. Lord Phenex returned his wife's smile just slightly before addressing Sirzechs with a kind yet political voice.

"I would be lying if I said the actions of today did not disappoint me."

Issei let his vision drift over to Sirzechs to see if any change would occur on the Lucifer's face however Sirzechs kept a friendly smile while waiting for the older man to continue.

"However that disappoint was not for the reasons that many here may think. As a father I was disappointed to see my son lose. My love for him only wants him to succeed but it is that same love for him that is also glad he lost."

At that Issei turned back to the man speaking. The man's face was honest and showed no hint of a lie.

"My son has become arrogant and far too overconfident. I am hoping this loss will teach him humility, patience and put a stop to his rampant decadence. For that my Satan and Lady Rias I thank you both."

With his words complete the Lord of clan Phenex bowed to both Sirzechs and Rias with his wife doing the same.

Rias and Sirzechs returned the gesture and with that the formalities concluded. Plates stacked high with food appeared on the tables. Roasts, stews, soups, pastries, pizzas, salads, fancy food and hearty food. If you could want it, it was there. Sirzechs invited everyone to begin and with that the party had finally begun.

Pleasant music filled the air as those in the room ate and chatted. Issei held himself back as much as he could however his raging appetite screamed at him to eat more and more. Plates began to pile up around the ever hungry saiyan however he ate at a pace that for him was quite excrutitingly slow. Rias and Akeno shared a hushed giggle at the attempted manners being displayed by their boyfriend.

As the remaining food vanished from the table by magic along with the dirty plates and cutlery, the crowds took to their feet while the central tables vanished and the outer ones became translucent before shimmering. Their space being replaced by comfortable leather and suede seating. The music picked up pace with the beat deepening. Rias and Akeno took Issei's hands dragging the boy to the now cleared dance floor. Many other devil couples had already found their way into the clearing.

The trio began to dance and both girls were pleasantly surprised to find that Issei was not the least bit unskilled at dancing. He moved fluidly with them through both upbeat fast paced club style songs and gracefully through slower romantic songs. As the night wore on the music changed more often from energetic to slow and romantic. Issei swayed with a hand around both girls hips as they nuzzled their heads into his chest. Many devil couples gave the trio odd expressions that Issei assumed to be attempts at disguised curiosity or judgement. The idea that devils, who readily identified as possessive could judge them for their open relationship was something he found comically humorous and out right hypocritical. If the gaze of those surrounding them annoyed either Akeno or Rias, neither girl showed any sign of it. The only expression that did phase Issei was that of Sirzechs, whilst their parents looked on at the three lovers with a calm smile, the older Gremory sibling gave Issei a look that spoke all too clearly of the consequences that he would dish out should Rias become unhappy or hurt. While Issei felt the instinctive twinge that all men feel under the gaze of a girl's older brother, he was also glad that it proved once again how much Sirzechs did care for his sister.

As the night wore to an end Issei made ready to approach Rias' parents and introduce himself properly. Thus far he had been unable to find the opportunity to do so and with both girls taking a restroom break, he approached the older Gremory couple still seated at the head table. Issei's eyes locked with that of his girlfriend's father as he directed himself to the table. Upon arriving he held out his hand toward her father as he greeted the senior pair.

"Hello Sir, Ma'am. I would like to take this opportunity to properly introduce myself." The formal words sounded rather odd coming from the usually laid back Saiyan and he would be lying if he said he wasn't quite nervous.  
Rias' mother barely contained a giggle as Rias' father stood and took Issei's hand in his own. Issei expected a firm shake and was caught quite off guard when he was promptly pulled into a hug. Issei was temporarily unable to respond as the older man embraced him.  
"Good to finally meet you Issei. My son and daughter speak so highly of you. No need for formalities. Please call me Zeoticus." Zeoticus Gremory said rather excitedly while Issei was still rather unable to form working sentences.  
"Oh release the poor boy Zeo." His wife began with good hearted chuckles as she too stood up, "Can't you see that you've scared him completely speechless."  
Zeoticus released Issei, who promptly and silently thanked the women for her intervention, and turned to his wife.  
"How could he be scared? We just watched him face Riser Phenex, the so called immortal phoenix and win, but not just win against the man but the mythical beast as well. I say Issei doesn't feel fear." Zeoticus spoke like a man defending a heroic anime character from his favourite show. It was an experience that Issei had no reference to draw upon and found himself dumbfounded by once again.  
"Oh hush you," Lady Gremory sighed at her husband before turning to Issei with her hand held out in a dainty handshake.  
"It is lovely to meet you Issei. My name is Venelana. Please forgive Zeoticus, he is despite everything a child at heart." Her words were not cruel or rude simply truthful as she spoke to Issei.

Now that he had essentially rebooted, Issei was able to take in the figures of Rias' parents properly. Her father, Zeoticus, was slightly taller then Sirzechs and roughly the same height as Issei. His body was well toned, showing that he kept up his training, his eyes and hair the same blue and red as his children. His chin was hidden behind a well groomed red goatee beard while his long hair was tied back in a rough pony tail.  
Rias' Mother, Venelana, almost caused Issei to double take as her face was so close to being a clear spitting image of Rias however with a soft brown to her hair and violet eyes.  
Issei took her outstretched hand and shook it politely as he replied, "It is a pleasure to meet you both. I have been looking forward to meeting you both for quite a while."

For the next twenty minutes Issei stumbled through the conversation with Rias' parents. Her fathers laid back and overly friendly attitude consistently undermined Issei's expectations and confidence while her mother kept everything progressing in what she would call the right way. The couple began to question and pry Issei's life story from him which was an experience he found rather overwhelming. Eventually he spotted Rias and Akeno watching him while giggling to each other. This seemed to be the perfect chance to escape the awkward conversation and Issei seized the chance between questions.  
"If you will both excuse me. It was lovely meeting you both but I must return to my dates." Issei said to both older parents who simply smiled and wished him well.  
Issei turned toward and walked over to his two girlfriends with a clear expression of relief.  
As he reached the pair it became evident that both were struggling to contain their laughter at the obvious awkwardness that their boyfriend had experienced. Issei rolled his eyes as he spoke to both of them in a tone that dripped sarcasm.  
"I am so glad that was amusing for you both."  
Rias stifled a further bout of giggles as she replied to Issei while Akeno was simply content to enjoy his embarrassment.  
"Well we didn't want to interrupt. It looked like you were getting to know my parents so well." Rias replied with a cheeky smile.  
Issei simply huffed and moved toward a table with drinks available. Both girls moved to hold either side of him as he walked over. Despite his attempts at being grumpy with them, the two vixens' presence either side of him soon had Issei smiling and his arms found their way around both girls.

After enjoying some quick refreshments and a final dance to a nice slow song on the emptying dance floor, the happy three made their way up the steps and out of the main hall. Rooms had been arranged for all the members of Rias' peerage for the night as none intended on returning home until after school the next day.  
As they left the hall and made their way toward the stairway leading to the upper levels a male voice broke the silence as it spoke to them.  
"Excuse me Lady Rias, Mister Issei and Miss Akeno."  
Upon turning around all three were shocked to learn that it was Riser's parents, Lord Eirigh and Lady Codi.  
None knew what to say however Riser's father continued,  
"I would like to take a moment of all your time to apologise for my son's behaviour and to ask that you please forgive him for his attitude."  
The man's words were humble while his voice held nothing but sincerity.  
Issei was unsure how to respond. Riser had treated Rias so absolutely atrociously that he could hardly stand the man and would happily beat him senseless again however his parents were the polar opposite. They had done nothing to warrant a rude or aggressive response from Issei. Issei chose to just look to Rias and let her decide. After all it was Rias whom Riser had directed his actions against. Akeno took the same line of thought as Issei had and waited for Rias' reply.  
The Gremory heiress simply took a deep breath before smiling to the parents of the man who had treated her as less of a person and simply a item to be collected. "I thank you for your kind words my Lord and Lady. I do not wish to live my life holding onto grudges or hate and therefore I will forgive his actions in due time however would prefer to not see him soon." Rias spoke with a kind voice and tried to keep any ill feelings from her words.  
"Thank you. I understand your desires completely. Thank you for your time." The words were simple but honest as Lord Eirigh and Lady Codi smiled to the dating three and took their leave.

Upon arriving at Rias room the three all stripped off into their pyjamas and climbed into her king size bed. Despite the fun and tension that had been built up while dancing, the emotional drain that had been placed on the trio over the last two days sapped their ability to consider any amorous activities. Instead both Issei and Akeno curled up on either side of Rias letting the Gremory heiress know in a clear definitive manner that the pair loved her and would keep her safe forever. Each enjoyed a sensual kiss before drifting off to sleep.

** * Dusty Plateau, Issei's Mindscape ***  
Issei stood crouched atop a flat rocky outcrop overlooking a sea of clouds. His aura flared around him as he pushed his Ki to its absolute limits once again.  
With his Ki at its zenith he took a deep breath before screaming "KAIO KEN!" and feeling the rush of the crimson aura flooding his body with power once again. Instantly his muscles bulged before settling back down. At once the energy and power that Issei usually held was dwarfed by what he was now capable of.

From his vantage point circling above, Ddraig watched as his partner went through this transformational technique again. With the initial crimson flare subsiding, Ddraig focused on his own power and conjured a dozen rock golems around Issei. With the young saiyans increased capability these golems were far more powerful than those he had trained against previously.

The golems instantly encircled Issei and paced around him like a pack of hungry predators. The warrior himself simply settled down into his defensive posture and calmly breathed out. The Kaio Ken gave him amazing power however it also came at the detriment of a colossal drain on his stamina. With increased practice and exposure of the rare techniques use, Issei had already come leaps and bounds in withstanding the drawbacks of each multiplier of the technique that he inflicted upon himself. Especially minimising the drain it dealt to him. But still that didn't mean he could be flippant or arrogant in battle. He closed his eyes and pushed his senses out. Immediately as if in a form of sonar he could see the outlines shapes of the rock beasts around him. Where with his natural sight he would be limited to what was visible through the visor of his weighted helmet, utilising his new 'Ki sense' as he had come to refer to it he was able to see every living thing for all directions in vast kilometres around him. This wasn't limited to just a flat plain though, the technique covered the air above him and all though quite not as far, also through the ground beneath him. In the real physical world he could sense small insects moving around and all manner of life in the earth beneath his feet. However the ability didn't give him any sight into where obstacles, be they natural or man made were unless they happened to be a living organism like a tree, shrub or other plant. The only other drawback was that Issei found he had to actively block out a lot of the smaller life forms so that his new sense wasn't overloaded with information. Up on this heightened flat plateau though those drawbacks had no bearing on Issei's ability to fight.

Movement registered in Issei's mind and he watched as a pair of golems lumbered toward him from behind. The creatures moved at a blistering pace that would put most motor vehicles to shame but for Issei's keen senses, their speed was negligible. Continuously being honed through combat with progressively more powerful opponents and now amplified exponentially through the Kaio Ken, to Issei it appeared as if the creatures were struggling to wade through a thick marsh or swamp. A heavy stone fist passed by Issei's head as he shifted slightly to the right with his eyes still closed. Using the momentum of his dodge, Issei dropped backwards into a hand stand while slamming his left knee into the constructs head. The golem's body was powerful and made extra durable by Ddraig however Issei could only ever be considered a power house in his own right and now enhanced further his knee shattered the packed earth and stone as it struck. While the body of the initial golem collapsed to the floor lifeless Issei sunk slightly on his arms as if going to conduct a handstand push up before straightening his arms and propelling himself upward. He twisted his body to avoid the attacking limbs of the second golem while moving upward. With his opponent exposed from his unsuccessful attacks, Issei rolled his body mid air and delivered a round house kick that cut through the earth like a warm knife through butter.

Issei landed on his feet without a drop of sweat having broken from his skin at the exact moment that the halves of the second corpse crashed down to either side of him. As if a silent order had been given the remaining ten golems rushed the calm warrior. Limbs flew at him from all angles and yet none struck true as Issei dodged, weaved and after imaged his way through his attackers. To a human opponent or even most devils it would have seemed as if the golems were attacking flawlessly with incredible speed. To this Saiyan however their attacks were sloppy, overly mechanical and telegraphed. Issei conserved his power and watched his opponents as he manoeuvred, only attacking when an opening presented itself however each attack he did deliver struck true and shattered or sliced through his opponent on contact. Within a few short minutes Issei stood alone on the plateau once again with the rubble of his training partners around him. Above Ddraig watched with pride at Issei's victory however this was only the first round and with each success Issei had the dragon enhance the golems. Adapting the constructs to be faster, stronger, more durable and increasingly talented. Without giving the young warrior any rest another dozen stone warriors grew up from the ground around him. At an unseen command from the red dragon emperor's, these new foes augmented by the mistakes and lessons learnt by their predecessors, attacked the calm Saiyan. The second round had just begin.

Many hours later Issei's flawless composure was gone. His body was coated in bloody wounds and a thick layer of sweat as he struggled to maintain his Kaio Ken. Only one opponent faced him, the golem was of the fifteenth round. This opponent though was far more powerful then his predecessors. His strong hide was like an armour that Issei could not breach despite pushing his body and Kaio Ken to a third times amplification. . On contrast the golem's strength allowed him to tear through Issei's red plate armour with ease and deliver devastating blows to the Saiyan. His speed and talent in combat also met Issei's without question. Ddraig had stuck to his word in creating a true challenge for the young eager warrior.

Dust whipped up around the duo as they threw themselves at each other once more. Plate metal met granite and shattered making way for hardened flesh to takes it place as their strikes collided into the others. Back and forth the two warriors fought with neither gaining nor submitting any ground to the other. Issei's stamina was close to depleted and using his Kaio Ken in its third multiplier was draining him at a tremendous rate. Flashes of power broke the air as the pair fought at speeds beyond that of simple matter. To put it simply they were moving beyond light speed. Issei twisted to avoid an overhead hammer fist but was not completely successful. The blow struck his left shoulder and tore the thick pauldron from what remained of the damaged plate armour to have survived so far. As the plate ripped away it slowed the golems momentum just briefly allowing Issei the opportunity to drive his right elbow into his opponents exposed arm pit. Issei moved to follow his strike with a series of jabs into the exposed side of the construct. Cracks and splinters appeared in the side of the golem as Issei focused his attacks on the same inch however in his drive to break through his opponent Issei's vision become progressively more tunnelled. A strong grip took a hold of his neckline and pushed down as a fist buried itself into his stomach. Issei coughed and spluttered as blood, spit and bile shot from his mouth with more exploding out from his nose. Pain flared through Issei's abdomen and his crimson aura faltered white as the Kaio Ken temporarily broke. Despite that Issei's resolve wouldn't crack, he raised his knees to his chest and struck simultaneously with both feet as his Kaio Ken kicked back in from its temporary stutter. The power of the kangaroo kick propelled the large golem backwards through the air as Issei tumbled down to his feet.  
Issei panted hard as he corrected his footing and lowered himself back down into his stance. The golem launched back onto its feet and prepared to assault Issei yet again. The Saiyan knew his stamina wouldn't hold much longer and that once it broke he would lose his Kaio Ken. With the Kaio Ken lost he wouldn't be able continue to fight against this golem. The golem rushed forward toward Issei in a posture that provided no opening for him to exploit at his current capability. With the creature metres away Issei tore and delved into the remainder of his Ki pool.  
"MULTIPLY FIVE!" he screamed as the remainder of his Ki fired through his body in one motion. With the tremendous increase the golems speed suddenly slowed as Issei's reactions and instinct grew exponentially. Instantly openings became clear in his enemies movements and Issei shot forward striking and parrying against the golem. A swift straight broke into the creatures shoulder while a series of uppercuts shattered its pelvis. Before Issei could finish it though a double overhead strike crashed down on his back driving him into the ground. Weight pushed and crushed down on him as the damaged being pushed its body down onto him. Issei felt his Ki break and the Kaio Ken flood out of his body leaving him weaken, drained and vulnerable.

The ground shook as Ddraig landed beside the pair. Issei felt the weight of the dying being ripped from him as the dragon dismissed it from existence. Even without the weight of the golem bearing down on him Issei couldn't move. The remnants of his armour was now too heavy to lift and crushed his flesh and lungs as he continued to breathe. Ddraig dismissed the armour and Issei gulped in a large lung full of air as he lay naked on his back. Bloody swathes and tears broke through his bruised and beaten skin.  
"You pushed yourself too far. All your Ki is gone and you are as defenceless as a newborn baby. In fact you are very lucky to not be dead." Ddraig's voice sounded neutral as if he were simply stating facts in a lecture, but Issei could hear the soft background tones of concern in the great dragon's words.  
Issei chuckled softly, there was nothing else he could do.

*** State middle school, Tokyo ***  
Thursday afternoon found Issei conducting his first hunt since before training for the rating game. Akeno chose to join him as she would have been home alone otherwise. Rias was attending a function with Sona Sitri alongside Koneko while Kiba and Asia went on a date together. Rias had attended the Sitri residence on official business while Koneko slipped along under the guise of simple curiosity yet everyone knew she simply hoped to catch a glimpse of a certain Pawn of Sona.

So far the school week had passed uneventfully for Issei. The lessons didn't stimulate him anywhere near as effectively as training and combat did resulting in him zoning out. He still learnt the subject matter but found himself paying less attention than he previously would have. He wasn't at risk of failing any of his classes. It just simply meant that his Saiyan drive was taking hold of him more and more. Every day he became more aligned to the attitudes of what those in the past would have called a pure blood Saiyan. Regardless of having never met one.

Issei and Akeno floated along the first floor corridors in between rows of lockers. Akeno's wings allowed her to float silently with subtle beats while only the slightest white aura encased Issei as he kept pace beside her easily. Lightning arced between Akeno's fingers as she was on guard however Issei simply floated seemingly at ease. It was something that would have annoyed Akeno if she didn't know that his combat instincts were high and well trained enough for him to seem dismissive while being completely alert. Issei didn't expect tonight's hunt to be too difficult or dangerous. Sona had given the pair of them quite a bit of information before they had left. With Tokyo being her area of responsibility, it had been decent of Sona to assist them while they assisted her by completing the hunt. Despite that though, Issei was rather impressed with how much knowledge she had prior to them moving to eliminate the rogue, usually he just received a brief description and a location.

The pair met no one throughout the first floor. They didn't expect to as they had been told the devil's lair so to speak was on the second floor in and around the science department. The pair floated up the first stairwell they encountered to reach the second floor. The science department's main double doors lay ahead of them firmly closed. Issei floated forward with Akeno behind him as they approached the doors. A quick twist of the handles let them know that they were locked. The pair looked to each other with Issei simply shrugging before putting his weight against the door. With the minimum of effort he broke his way through taking both doors off their hinges. Before either could crash to the ground and alert anyone present, Issei caught the doors and lowered them in a controlled manner to the floor in much the same delicate way that he would remove his armour in his mindscape. Akeno simply rolled her eyes at the destructive nature of her boyfriend. That boy was always breaking things.

The science department was pitch black as the pair entered. Akeno took the lead with her devil sight allowing her to see far better then Issei in the thick darkness. Even with her superior sight Akeno could only see for a few feet around her, magic permeated in the air making vision more difficult than usual. Akeno turned to Issei and spoke without letting worry fill her soft voice. "There's magic in the air. I can barely see."  
"It's ok. Our target is about 100 metres in on our right." Issei replied in a confident quiet voice.  
"How do you know that?" Akeno asked with curiosity filling her voice. Was Issei doing something similar to how he knew where she was before the ball?  
Issei went to reply when a high pitched voice broke the air.  
"Oh he he he. Some more silly people want to play in my shadows with me?"  
The voice sounded like that of a small child. Turning to where Issei had indicated their opponent should be the pair saw a small girl. She was possibly ten or eleven years of age, wearing a green school blazer with a white uniform underneath. Black devil wings flared from her back. The girls brown hair fell down to her waist in a single braid. Her delicate facial features were twisted in a sadistic gaze as she stared upon the pair from out of the darkness.  
"I'm going to enjoy playing with you both. You will be my toys. But my toys always break." The girl had a haunty voice that pouted in her last senstense, however neither Akeno nor Issei could take her seriously. Clearly the young rogue had prayed on humans in the past and become very comfortable with her powers. That comfort had driven her to feel superior and unbeatable.  
Issei couldn't help but find the situation humorous. A perk of his 'Ki Sense' was that he could feel the depth to the Ki of those he sensed. If he concentrated hard enough he could even break down the levels of their Ki to analyse their potency of Shoki, Yuki and Genki. He had smirked to himself when he found that his and Sirzechs' total Ki reserves had been very similar in potency as well as Ajuka's. Grayfia's Ki had startled Issei by being larger then any he had felt so far including his own. Ddraig's energy was something Issei couldn't feel and he had been meaning to speak to the powerful dragon about it.  
Feeling this young devils energy it was clear that she had only just over half the energy that Akeno had and was nowhere near Issei.  
Issei turned to Akeno in an offhand manner. "Do you want to deal with her or shall I?" Issei deliberately let boredom fill his voice knowing it would offend and anger their enemy.

Instantly the girl took the bait.  
"Silly toy! I will be playing with you both." She declared with indignation.  
The devil flared her wings, floated up slightly then swooped at the duo. The darkness permeated from her body. As she got close she raised her hands up toward the duo revealing crimson claws. The girl swept toward Issei, clearly angered by his remark yet as she struck her claws went through the now transparent image that he left behind.  
The girls face contorted into a look of shock after passing through the after image.  
Issei's voice sounded out from behind her.  
"Definitely all yours Akeno." Issei stated in the same bored tone.  
The young devil whipped around to see Issei leaning lazily against a wall seventy metres away as Akeno approached her. Akeno held her hands out in front of her while lightning sparked between her fingers. With a flick of her wrist lightning arced from her hands and struck the smaller devil sending her tumbling into the wall behind her.  
The devil picked herself up with pain flooding through her body. As she raised herself back up, she shot darkness from her body toward Akeno. A bright flash broke through the darkness while scorching into her vision causing her to be momentarily rendered blind. She raised her arms up to protect her sight instinctively.  
The burning in her eyes vanished and she dropped her arms to find Akeno standing before her with a hand held out. A great orb of lightning formed in her palm. Fear shot through the girl and tears poured from her eyes. She knew that she was about to be killed. Slain for her actions in killing others and being unable to fulfil her role to her master.

Akeno watched as the devil's head dropped and tears fell from her eyes, rolled down her face and splashed at her feet. She sniffled as her shoulders collapsed and Akeno watched the devil resign herself to her death. The lightning orb grew and crackled in her hands. As she was about to fire it off words left the devil's mouth.  
"I don't want to die."  
The words were soft, broken, weak and scared.

Akeno heard the words and held the lightning in her hand. Rogue devils were mindless. With the powers taking over their mind and causing them to become animalistic, barbaric and inhuman. The things they didn't do was show remorse, fear or resignation. Those were sentient feelings that rogue devils couldn't feel.  
Akeno paused, the lightning remaining present in her hand. Issei saw her hesitation and moved beside his girlfriend. The rogue devil's body shook softly with fear as the pair looked upon her.  
"Why are you hesitating?" Issei asked bluntly.  
"She is um well. That is to say her emotions aren't completely gone. She still has some of her mind." Akeno stumbled out.  
Issei thought on what she said before stepping forward toward the girl. He knew he had no reason to be wary around this devil although while appearing completely at ease he still kept his defensive instincts up.  
"What's your name?" He asked the sobbing girl.  
The girl quivered before looking up at the taller teens before her. She was smart enough to know that she couldn't possibly beat them. The girl had beaten her so easily while the boy seemed completely disinterested in fighting her almost as if her power was something he had no reason to fear.  
She felt anger at his dismissal, anger at her defeat and finally pain mixed with fear at her potential demise. She wanted nothing more then to face these two and unleash her magic against them yet she couldn't. Fear held her and so she mumbled her response still facing the floor.  
"Sara. Sara Tanaka."  
"And what happened to your master?"  
Akeno asked this question from behind Issei.  
The girl took her time replying. When she did she raised her eyes up to look at the pair before her.  
"He left me here and said he didn't need me any more."

Akeno understood immediately. This girl hadn't strayed and defied her master. Her had abandoned her and once abandoned she was unable to control or contain her own abilities. Slowly she had been devolving into a mindless beast that only understood her base desires.  
"How long ago did this happen?" Akeno asked while allowing empathy into her voice. Perhaps it was the caring nature of house Gremory or the situation with her own parents, either way she couldn't help but feel pity for this girl.  
"You weren't a devil for long before he left you here, were you." Issei stated rather then asked.  
The girl simply nodded and Issei looked to Akeno. His girlfriends face was neutral as if she couldn't work out how she wanted to handle this situation. On the one hand the girl was a rogue devil who had attacked and presumably killed humans to fulfil her base instincts. On the other hand she was a child who had no control over her situation at all.  
Akeno thought for a moment before kneeling down level with the girl. She knew the next action she took would be a risk. Akeno took a breath and then addressed the girl once again.  
"Look. I am going to make you one offer. We," She indicated to herself and Issei before continuing, "have been instructed to deal with you. So the way I see it this can go in one of two ways. Either we kill you or you can come with us to meet my peerage king. She might be able to help you control yourself and become who you really are, who you were meant to be." Akeno's voice was as empathetic as possible despite the situation.  
Issei had a solid suspicion that she would make an offer like that to devil, Akeno had strong parental and protective instincts despite how much she tried to hide it.

The girl looked at the pair with an expression that neither could read. She stood staring at them or through them, neither could tell. After a few minutes she spoke again. "Why?" Her voice soft.  
Akeno went to speak yet Issei placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and he smiled before speaking.  
"Look. I get it. You probably don't think well of devil masters but Rias Gremory is a compassionate woman that would never do harm to her peerage." He also tried to keep his voice friendly but it wasn't quite as easy for him. After all a quarter of an hour ago this girl was planning to kill them.  
With his part said Issei stepped behind Akeno and waited for the girl to reply.  
The girl took a moment before dropping her sight from the pair and nodding.

*** Sitri Residence, Hell ***  
Rias had spent the entire afternoon and early evening discussing politics, or more to the point she sat at the table but listened as the four Satans discussed issues along with the heads of the most prominent great families. Zeoticus and Venelana had attended with Rias invited so that she could gain experience on such matters.  
Topics discussed ranged from economics and low class devil housing through to the current rankings in the rating games. Rias studiously listened to everything whilst observing the ways in which the family heads traded points against each other and bartered favours around over topics they deemed important to their families.  
The various meetings lasted for hours with minimal events before finally coming to an end.  
Leaving the large sterile meeting room for the last time Rias grabbed her bag, automatically checking her phone. She had a set of messages but the second from Akeno caught her attention. The first message simply confirmed her and Issei arriving at the school in Tokyo while the second was something she didn't expect.  
'_This girl isn't completely lost. We might be able bring her back. Her master abandoned her._'  
Rias read the message twice before conjuring up the Gremory symbol and vanishing from the residence.

She reappeared instantaneous inside a hallway. Stairs leading to a level below sat to her right while an opening that used to contain double doors sat to her left. The doors themselves were placed to the side neatly. Rows of lockers filled the hallway in both directions. Turning toward the open doorway Rias was greeted by the sight of the two people she loved and a small girl she had never met.  
Issei stood leaning lazily against a wall opposite the opening while Akeno and the young girl sat next to each other on the floor chatting. At her appearance the conversation ended with the young girl becoming awkwardly silent.

Rias looked to Issei and he smiled at her as he walked over to her side. The pair shared a quick kiss before he stepped behind the door frame so that he was out of the small girl's eyesight as he spoke to Rias in a soft tone.  
"She has been pretty compliant since she lost to Akeno. Had some kind of issue with her previous master and he abandoned her."  
Rias nodded while maintaining her gaze on the girl who was looking at her with a blank expression.  
Rias approached the sitting girls and Akeno stood and embraced her. The pair sharing a kiss before Rias turned and addressed the young girl who know stood awkwardly against the wall.  
"My name is Rias Gremory. My queen Akeno," she said while indicating to her girlfriend, "has completely defeated you. By rights as a rogue devil you should be executed however Akeno has informed me that you did not choose your current situation. Also that you have not fully succumbed to your base state yet. As such I have agreed to attempt to help you if you will agree to submitting to me and becoming a member of my peerage."  
Rias' voice was authoritative yet kind as she spoke to the small devil.  
The girl looked at Rias with her sight once again looking at and through her as she did.  
"So die or join you?" Her voice flat as she spoke.  
Before Rias could interject the girl continued.  
"I don't want to die. I guess I have no choice." Her voice sounded broken and like she couldn't trust again.  
Akeno placed a hand on the small girls shoulder drawing her gaze to her.  
"Rias is a kind devil. House Gremory treat us all well. Issei isn't even a devil and he is treated as one of us. You won't be abandoned by her and we will help you."  
Her voice was the same calming, caring tone that she had used previously. Both Rias and Issei liked to see that side of her come out when talking to another.

Sara nodded to Akeno and smiled at her before turning back to Rias.  
"Ok. I will be yours. But do I have to kiss you?" She said simply and somewhat innocently.  
Rias smiled and giggled at her response.

"No not at all. I would never force my friends to do that. I simply love these two and we three are committed to each other." She replied before withdrawing her evil piece set from within her pocket. Opening it, Issei and Akeno peered inside to see what contents lay within.  
Eight pawns, one knight, one rook and one bishop were the pieces that remained.  
Rias considered Sara before speaking to her again.  
"What position did you hold in your previous peerage?" She asked simply.  
"Pawn." A simple reply.  
"Hold your right arm out." Rias stated plainly.  
Sara held her arm out and quick as a flash Rias cut the skin of her forearm slightly with a small knife tucked into the side of her pieces case.  
If Sara registered pain at the cut she hid it very well by not even flinching in the slightest.  
Rias then lifted a Pawn piece toward the exposed wound. When less then a foot away the piece left her hand and travelled into Sara's flesh as of its own volition. In response three more Pawn pieces floated up and entered as well with a dark swirling energy present around them all. Once the fourth piece had entered Sara's eyes rolled up in to her head and she collapsed forward. Rias caught her as she began to fall. Akeno then took her unconscious body from her. With Akeno carrying Sara's petite frame in her arms, Rias closed the evil piece box and tucked it away.  
Already the wound on Sara's arm was knitting itself back together.  
"That about wraps things up for tonight I suppose. She doesn't have anywhere to stay so we might as well take her to the mansion." Rias stated in a calm matter of fact voice.  
"Why doesn't she stay with us instead of having the hassle of a room in Hell?" Akeno asked simply.  
Rias looked to Issei who shrugged.  
"I don't mind. It's not like she could cause any harm and it would be will probably help with assimilating her into the peerage as well." He said nonchalantly.  
"Alright. Agreed." Rias replied as she summoned the Gremory symbol around the trio and they left the school for the last time.

*** 19 Hyoto Lane, Kuoh Town ***

Friday Akeno stayed home with Sara. The young devil had taken to Akeno far more then Rias and Issei. That's not too say that she was rude or disruptive to the pair. Just simply distant and less sociable. With Akeno however the girl came out of her shell and quickly it was noticed that she was happy to be the older girls' shadow. That made for a simple decision with Rias realising that it would be more efficient for Akeno to take the girl through the basics of House Gremory and help her reign back in her devil powers. Once the powers were under control then he devil nature would normalise as well. To that point Issei and Rias had attended school without their girlfriend on Friday.

Returning home the pair found dinner already made and the two girls chatting happily in the living room while playing Super Smash Bros on Issei's Nintendo Wii. Dinner was a simple affair, conversation flowing with Sara. The girl was being a touch more receptive to speaking with Issei and Rias instead of just Akeno. However she soon lost her appetite for conversation and food after watching Issei eat for a few minutes. That quick foray into the eating habits of Saiyans soon turned into a more indepth explanation of Issei's non devil origins. Sara found her eyes go wide when Issei swished his tail from side to side which he had kept comfortably wrapped around his waist until then. After seeing his tail swish around the girl wondered how she hadn't previously noticed his appendage. While it did fit in as a belt on any form of brief inspection, it proved to be far a bit too thick and not quite positioned as a normal belt would.

The shocks kept coming for the young girl though when she saw that a bright blue white orb of energy around the size of a baseball was rolling along his knuckles on the back of his hand. Back and forth it rolled as Issei rolled his knuckles up and down. Sara had never encountered any energy like this before but even with the limited exposure to different types of magic she had with her previous master she could tell that this small ball was far more potent and powerful then anything she had encountered before.

"This," Issei began in a completely off hand manner, "Is perfect pure Ki. It's a form of energy that I am able utilise directly from my own Ki, or life force."

"That's incredible." Sara almost whispered as she simply watched the perfect orb. Akeno and Rias also watched the ball of pure power in their boyfriend's hand. No matter how many times they saw his power it still amazed them. How much power he could wield and so quickly accumulate simply astonished them.

"I can sort of feel it. Is that as powerful as it becomes?" Sara asked innocently.

Issei let out a short chuckle before dismissing the energy.

"Nope. Not at all. That was but a dew drop in the ocean." He smirked slightly while being quite proud of his clever pun. Both Akeno and Rias rolled their eyes being far less impressed then he was.

"Oh." Sara stated before going very silent. She realised instantly that she never stood even a remote chance in her fight with Akeno and Issei. If Issei had fought her she would have died before even knowing what had occurred. Previously Sara had been thoroughly annoyed by how much Issei had dismissed her ability to fight when they met. Still she was annoyed but now relief crept in there as well as she realised just how outclassed she was.

The remainder of the night went how nights in the Hyoudou residence usually went. Sara had taken up residence as it were in Issei's old bedroom. Issei was happy to give her the bed as it was no longer used yet he did feel slightly strange about someone he had just met, who also wanted to kill him initially now living in the room that had been his personal sanctuary growing up.

Saturday morning the remaining members of Rias' peerage arrived for breakfast as had become their tradition before leaving to conduct training at the clubroom. Koneko, Kiba and Asia all greeted Sara happily upon meeting her. It became evident soon enough that Sara had developed a friendly bond with Koneko. The young girl felt more comfortable around the quiet and diminutive Koneko who she felt that she could relate to. The feelings were mutual and Koneko appreciated having someone in the peerage who was similar in nature to herself.

After their usual breakfast of enough food to feed a small village which was almost entirely ate by only one member of the group, they all made their way to Kuoh Academy and their clubhouse.

Upon arriving the group entered the clubhouse and set all their belongings aside. They then all filed into the gravity chamber. The operation and capabilities of the room was explained to Sara as best it could be. The girl was simply blown away by the idea of training under enhanced gravity. Rias and Akeno explained that they started with a minor increase in the gravity and had been slowly increasing it as they progressed through their training. The enhanced gravity improved every form of training not just the physical body. When Kiba and Koneko explained that they trained in twenty nine times the gravity of earth the young girl was astounded and her admiration of Koneko went up dramatically. She noticed the almost silent smirk on Issei's face and turned to him.

"Do I even want to know what his gravity is?" She asked with a deadpan expression.

"No, you really don't." Koneko replied, feeling her twinges of rivalry with Issei flaring at just how much more powerful the saiyan had become.

The answer had the opposite effect on Sara though making the young girl become instantly curious.

"Ok now I need to know. Forty time? Fifty times?" She had already come to realise that even though Rias and Akeno were the King and Queen of the peerage, Issei was by far the most powerful member. Although not even technically a member.

Issei smiled at the girl in a purely saiyan manner while scratching the back of his head as he replied.

"I just hit a hundred." He said bluntly while feeling pride at his achievement swell in his chest. One hundred times gravity was a good achievement and milestone but Issei knew it was simply a stepping stone along the long path of what he could achieve.

"Damn." Was the only thing that Sara could manage to say, he was just so powerful.

The whole peerage laughed at her response before breaking up into groups to train. Issei moved to his usual green and silver room to push himself to his absolute limits. True to his words the moment he entered he set the gravity to a hundred times that of earth and began torturing his body through his brutal regime.

Sara stood in the doorway briefly having to see the claim for her own eyes before being able to truly believe it.

Kiba took the blue room for himself with the gravity set to twenty nine times he began a regime very similar to Issei's with the only differences being the focus on swordsmanship rather then Ki combat.

Rias and Asia chose to utilise the yellow room once Sara vacated back to the red room. They set the gravity to fifteen times that of earth. Their morning training session began with physical conditioning and light sparring before moving to magical practice. With her training by Kiba, Koneko and Issei, Asia was able to hold her own against the Princess of Destruction for a time until her weaker stamina left her tired and clumsy. Rias was not one to revel in victory against her subordinates and simply praised Asia on her improvement. After that the two practised their spells. Magic was an area in which Asia was far more talented.

During this time Akeno, Koneko and Sara remained in the red entry room. Koneko began by testing the girl on her physical combat abilities. Sara released her claws and engaged Koneko in mock combat. It became evident very quickly that Sara had received no specific training of any sort in combat and that she had been relying purely on her magic and enhanced devil strength to overwhelm opponents. Koneko decided that as Sara's claws were similar in nature to her Nekomata claws that the younger girl would become her prodigy and she would endeavour to teach her everything she possibly could of her styles. With her smaller size Sara suited Koneko's feline combat style well and enjoyed what the white haired girl could teach her before Akeno swapped in. With Akeno Sara practised her magic. Akeno was incredibly patient and willing to spend a long time on explaining points of improvement to Sara. As with her physical skills her previous master had barely taught her anything in regards to her magical abilities. Just simply enough to use a spell without killing herself, but nothing of the talents required to perfect, hone and improve her spells. Akeno found Sara an absolute delight to teach as the younger girl hung on her every word and was determined to master everything that the older girl could explain to her.

As lunch time approached the group all finished their training for the morning and emigrated to the main building where they found a wide spread of food awaiting them. Issei kept his saiyan urges in check long enough for every one else to have seated themselves and plated up a portion of food before digging in himself. While he seemingly became a food vacuum, the rest of the peerage chatted and ate at a far more human pace. Sara found herself smiling ever so slightly as she listened to the happy chatting and playful banter of the group. They were a massive contradiction to the previous peerage she had been a part of. This felt more like a family then a collection of individuals.

With their meal complete and dishes magically removed the group relaxed allowing their bodies to digest before the afternoons training. Issei was the first to climb to his feet. He couldn't in good saiyan conscience allow himself to waste time that could be spent training. He was about to leave the room when a familiar flash of red energy filled the room. Even before turning around Issei knew who it was by tracing the energy of the individual with his Ki sense. Issei was happy to know that his technique was correct when he turned to see Grayfia standing in the room.

Before anyone could say anything the Queen of Hell spoke in a manner that sated plainly that this was all business.

"Sirzechs and I have something important to talk with you all about. Pack your belongings, we are expected in hell."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen - Unexpected Allies**

*** Clubhouse, Kuoh Academy ***  
"Sirzechs and I have something important to talk with you all about. Pack your belongings, we are expected in hell." Grayfia spoke the words seriously, leaving no room for argument or discussion.  
Rias went to speak and but as if she could tell the future Grayfia already had a finger raised to silence her.  
"Everything will be explained at the mansion. Let us not waste any more time here."  
With that she simply ushered for everyone to move in close to her.  
Grabbing their belongings the group all gathered around the older woman. Issei stood comfortably and relaxed with an arm casually around each of his girlfriends. Kiba and Asia stood together beside Rias while Sara half hid herself between Koneko and Akeno.  
Grayfia swept her vision around the group and her eyes landed on Sara.  
"Oh a new addition." Grayfia's demeanour did a complete one eighty as she addressed Sara with a warm motherly smile.  
"My name is Grayfia Lucifuge. Queen of Hell and sister in law of Rias. A pleasure to meet you."  
To say Sara was taken aback was an understatement by any measure.  
"Hi. I'm Sara." She said awkwardly in a timid voice.  
With that the Gremory symbol appeared and everyone vanished back into the underworld.

When they reappeared the familiar dark marble of the Gremory mansion met Issei. The group followed Grayfia through to the large meeting room that they had used multiple times before. While the group moved through the mansion Sara stared around in absolute awe. She had never seen a place so immaculately furnished or that gave off such a presence of nobility and wealth.  
The group sat around the table before Grayfia excused herself to fetch Sirzechs and the other guests for the meeting. Yet before she did, she waved her right hand in a relaxed motion causing a large plate of sandwiches to be summoned in front of Issei. Despite having just eaten lunch the young warrior cheered excitedly before digging into the food before him. Rias and Akeno simply smiled while watching their boyfriend's antics. Sara was shocked at how quickly he was eating after having consumed so much food during lunch.  
"Doesn't he ever get full?" She asked rhetorically.  
Kiba answered her despite the question needing no actual answer.  
"If he does, we've never found out how much food is needed to achieve it."

The group went silent while Issei finished off his meal as they all were either eager or nervous to hear what was so important to be told to them.  
Their wait was a short one, before any of them could succumb to boredom the doors opened again and Sirzechs entered along with Grayfia and three other individuals.

Rias almost fell off her chair in shock at the sight of those who accompanied her brother and his wife. Behind the couple strode first a tall handsome man with alabaster skin, long flowing blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore pristine gold and crimson armour in a fashion similar to that of a Templar knight of the late middle ages. Long white drapes hung from his shoulders that connected into a cape on his back, the golden cross of God emblazoned upon it. It wasn't his appearance that held everyone's attention and surprise but rather the twelve white feathered wings that rested tucked in on themselves from his back.

He was an angel, an important one which was evident by simply looking at him. Issei was the first to shake himself of the temporary stupor caused by the appearance of the angel. He looked to the two women trailing behind, the first was around Rias and Akeno's height, perhaps slightly shorter. The young woman had shoulder length blue hair, brown eyes and wore a white cloak with the hood thrown back. The cloak concealed the majority of her clothing apart for her dark boots and the hilt of a sword which she wore on her back. Beside her was another girl in an identical cloak, boots and with a sword on her back as well. This second girl had long light brown hair tied back in twin pony tails and violet eyes. Both girls appeared to lack the white wings of the angel but Issei suspected that angels could also hide their wings like all of the devils and fallen angels he had encountered so far could. It only made sense to assume as such.

As the group of five moved to take their seats around the table. The peerage of Rias Gremory came back to their senses and watched the angel take his seat. As he did so Issei pushed his Ki senses out to get a 'read' of the new arrivals. He felt his pulse of Ki touch them lightly and then return to himself. The two girls were human however they possessed far more strength, Genki and Shoki, than that of a normal man or woman. Their power was enough that Issei felt they could give Koneko or Kiba a run for their money. The angel was different all together, he felt warm and possessed a power comparable to Sirzechs or Grayfia. Still Issei felt rather comfortable that if things went south, that he easily could match him in combat.

With all present sat around the finely carved table Sirzechs began to speak.

"I am glad everyone is finally together in one room. I understand that for many of you having Michael here is quite the shock. However I can assure you that this is a case of emergency for both our races. For that fact he has graciously agreed to meet you all here." Sirzechs' words were business like with an air of authority that let everyone know that there would be no hostilities here today.

Issei had been told of Michael before. He knew that he was one of the Archangels that led the forces of heaven, he didn't expect to meet him so soon though. As Sirzechs spoke Issei looked around the group. Grayfia sat by her husband with a slight smile. Her expression friendly yet diplomatic. Asia seemed torn between excitement at seeing such a high ranking member of the heaven she still loved and uncertainty at what may come. Kiba held his face stoic and emotionless, almost as unreadable as Koneko. Sara simply shifted closer into Akeno in a manner that a small girl might with a older sister when not certain of a situation. Akeno and Rias wore friendly expressions that they had mastered through hundreds and thousands of formal events where their true feelings on a matter were inappropriate to show. However neither girl quite held the diplomatic grace that Grayfia was able to portray.

The blue haired girl seemed the most uncomfortable of the angel's retinue. It seemed like she was going to great lengths to keep any unease from her features. Her partner beside her simply had her eyes cast down toward the table as if not sure where to look or simply not wanting to look anywhere. Michael himself had a calm soothing smile on his handsome features as he politely faced Sirzechs while the Satan spoke. Issei couldn't tell whether the smile was genuine or fake. Either way the angel was truly compassionate or an absolute master of hiding his own feelings. Possibly both.

Sirzechs continued to speak and Issei focused his attention on the Satan, "Our reason for holding this meeting is quite simple," Sirzechs spoke as if to explain an unspoken question, "We have another guest here staying at the mansion who has information that could very well be instrumental to the fact of our situation. However she is currently far too injured to be transported. But before we move to her it is important that Issei meet Lord Michael and understand the information that he has to share with us which is important for everyone here but Issei especially." Sirzechs finished speaking and motioned to both Issei and Michael.

The angel himself turned to look at the young warrior. His blue eyes gave the impression of sizing up the teen boy. "Lord Sirzechs tells me that you wield great power. A power different to that of devils and angels." His voice was soft and yet clear as he spoke. The only word that Issei could use to describe it was angelic.

"Yeah, I'm pretty strong." Issei said nonchalantly. He sat comfortably in his chair while spoke bluntly. Rias and Akeno groaned internally at his blaise attitude white both Grayfia and Sirzechs rolled their eyes at the Saiyan's casual cockiness. Before any could speak the brown haired girl spoke up with a voice filled with anger.

"How dare you address our lord in such a disrespectful manner? You filthy devil." She spat the final words vehemently.

The tension rose instantly in the room as Rias' peerage tensed aggressively in response to her words.

It was Issei who broke the air though. He chuckled as he responded to her.

"I meant no disrespect. But for you own awareness, I'm not a devil."

The girl was about to speak again but Michael stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"You are in fact a Saiyan. Just as Sirzechs claimed." Michael's voice rose slightly as if he needed to hear the clarification from Issei himself.

In silent response Issei simply rose to his feet and unfurled his tail from around his waist. It swayed and twitched comfortably through the air behind him in the playful manner to which Issei found relaxing. The two girls accompanying the angel seemed to be at a loss for words. It was clear that they had no knowledge of Issei's race. Michael simply smiled at the clarification he had sought.

"And you are powerful yes? Sirzechs has told me that you possess formidable fighting power." Again Michael was wanting the answers from Issei himself.

"Hmm, strong enough to put you on your arse." He responded with his smile growing cocky and his voice challenging. Rias and Akeno knew what was happening. Their boyfriend had found someone new to challenge and pit himself against. His Saiyan instincts were demanding that he test this newcomer's ability in battle.

Whether it was his words, attitude or smile. Possibly all three, the brown haired girl couldn't resist and spoke with a firm voice in almost a yell that told Issei she had been offended.

"There is no possible or plausible way that you could be anywhere near as strong as Lord Michael. You lie." She declared her final words as she glared at him. Her blue haired companion looked toward both the girl and Michael but seemed indecisive about speaking.

Issei's smile grew. "I'd be happy to demonstrate." Confidence dripped from his words.

Rias was about to jump in and apologise on his behalf when Michael beat her to the punch.

"Yes. Definitely." He declared promptly.

All heads turned to him and he continued.

"I have never seen the power of a Saiyan in person and to know more of the situation that we are dealing with I would like to see the power of one such fighter."

Grayfia and Sirzechs shared a look before the lord of hell nodded, "That is something that we can be arrange. There is a large training area behind the mansion. As long as Issei promises not to destroy the place again. This is a simple spar after all." He held his vision on the boy who simply nodded in understanding. With that decided the group rose from their chairs and trailed through the mansion out into the gardens. Grayfia led the way to a large grassed area. The same open space that Ajuka and Sirzechs had been sparring with in during the first time Issei had transformed. Rias and the peerage simply sat themselves to one side. They all knew what the outcome of this exhibition match would be. Even Sara who hadn't seen Issei fight yet knew that he was going to win, it was just unfathomable that he could possibly lose. Issei walked out into the centre of the grass while the brown haired girl addressed Michael once more.

"My Lord, please allow me to duel against him for your honour. You shouldn't be wasting your time with the likes of him." Her words were sincere as she asked and Michael simply nodded to her.

Issei watched his opponent approach before closing his eyes and tucking his arms behind his back in a relaxed posture. "You should have your partner fight with you or this isn't going to be much of a demonstration." He stated the words in a very matter of fact manner.

Michael looked to Sirzechs who nodded to him in a curt gesture that stated clearly that he also felt the same way Issei did on the subject. Despite the brown haired girls objections Michael turned to her partner,

"Xenovia. Assist Irina in this duel." His words were soft as if he spoke the command as more of a request than an order or demand.

The blue haired girl Xenovia responded promptly with a quiet voice of her own. "Yes my lord."

She strode forward and stood beside Irina. Issei used his Ki sense to watch as the girls approached him. Neither drew their swords and it was obvious that they believed he had vastly underestimated them. That was fine with him, it would allow him to showcase his strength and superiority in a far more definitive manner. The girls crept forward in a lowered defensive stance that showed dozens of openings to Issei even with his eyes closed. The sound of their feet shuffling let him know that they were stepping out too far or not far enough with each step. At thirty paces from him he began pooling elements of Ki into himself, allowing it to trickle in and preparing the flood gate to open rapidly. The girls split apart seeking to pincer him from both sides and still approached closer. At twenty five paces the trickles became a flowing stream. At twenty they formed into a fast and deep river. At fifteen the sound the girls made increased, with the patter of their feet becoming sharper and faster. They had decided to charge at him. Perfect. The river became a torrent and Issei bellowed out a deep and harsh guttural scream as his Ki overflowed and a rushed like a monsoon, close to his maximum.

Before opening his eyes he knew he had already won. As they opened he looked through the raging white aura that jagged up toward the air around him. Rias, Akeno, the peerage, Sirzechs and Grayfia all sat behind a barrier erected by Issei's girlfriends. Trees, plants, rocks, clods of earth and everything within close to a hundred metres of the Saiyan had been torn from the ground and projected out by his raw power. Both Xenovia and Irina were slowly picking themselves up in the distant rubble. Both were looking a mixture of dazed, confused and bewildered. Issei brought his vision over to Michael who had also been caught off guard by the sudden torrent of Ki. The arch angel had been pushed back nearly fifty metres but had managed to remain upon his feet. His façade that he had held so well throughout the meeting dropped briefly at the power Issei had so casually summoned before the practised control of professional diplomacy returned to his face.

"I don't think your girls will be an appropriate duel to adequately display my power. If I went further I could have done some irreparable damage. Would you like to take over?" Issei asked with a challenging smirk to his face.

Irina and Xenovia began making their way back toward the duelling arena. Both clearly intended to have another crack at Issei but Michael stopped them as they went to pass him.

"That was quite the display. I believe I have seen everything I needed to. You do indeed possess incredible power. Perhaps we should return to the meeting room before you destroy this estate." Michael spoke the words in a smooth manner as if he could completely ignore Issei's challenge.

The Saiyan himself merely shrugged and released his Ki. The white aura around him vanished as he moved over to join the rest of the group. As he approached Rias stuck her tongue out at him. "Show off." She commented playfully. Issei laughed and put his arms around both her and Akeno. Sirzechs turned toward him with a look of playful annoyance.

"I'm glad you took care of that quickly. But why? Why did you have to trash my garden again?"

Issei spluttered into laughter while Rias and her peerage giggled as well. Even Michael himself split a grin at the comment. It seemed to cut away the traces of the tension that had filled the air before. The only ones not jovial were Xenovia and Irina who were both in a state of shock at the raw potency Issei had effortlessly unleashed. They had no doubt now that he was powerful beyond their reckoning. Not that either would willingly voice such a revelation.

Once they had all taken up their seats again Grayfia stood to address the group.

"Now that Issei's lineage and power has been confirmed for Lord Michael, allow us to begin the briefing shall we." She spoke as if she were an officer in the military addressing a staff officer meeting or command group. As an intelligence gatherer and mistress of secrets for House Gremory she may as well have been one.

"A series of incidents have occurred over the past four months that had adversely affected both the devil and angel nations. As such this meeting will lay out all the facts of the occurrences as we know them and discuss what sort of joint effort we will be putting forward to deal with the threat. And yes when I say joint effort I mean complete cooperation from both sides."

As she spoke everyone paid her their complete and absolute attention. There was awkward looks at the mention of a joint venture but those vanished at Grayfia's stern final words.

"Now Lord Michael if you could present your findings first as they currently are."

Grayfia sat and Michael rose to the front of the room.

"Certainly." Gone was the passive edge to his voice. It was clear that now he was here to discuss serious issues and conducted himself in such a fashion.

"As I am sure you are all aware, aggressive fallen angel activity has sharply risen in the past months. This we believe has resulted from a rebellion within their ranks."

He nodded to Grayfia and she summoned the large flat screen that had been used previously within this room. The screen flickered on and the image of a tall dark haired fallen angel took to the screen. He had long black hair, blood red eyes and pointed ears. His pale skin gave him an instantly sinister look. Twelve large black wings sprouted from his back behind the long coat he wore. At his appearance Akeno tightened up in her chair yet only Rias and Issei noticed, they were unable to question her though as their attention was brought back to the screen with Michael as he continued.

"This is Kokabiel. He vanished from the Grigori almost a year ago. His disappearance was such a sudden shock that Azazel himself placed out multiple enquires in the hopes of finding him. He reappeared almost five months ago and instantly set about recruiting his own fallen angel army from the ranks of the Grigori. As such he was declared a rebel with both himself and his followers exiled. However he has been able to continue to amass large numbers of fallen angels and fanatics to his banner. He has done this by using the dramatic increase in his power and outlandish claims of having also found a true god."

Michael paused and allowed the information he had given to be absorbed. Issei could tell that Ddraig was intently observing and listening in to the meeting as well as he was prone to do at times he deemed to be of vast importance. Michael wet his lips before continuing,

"Now if this was a simple fallen angel rebellion then I doubt we would be sat here but Kokabiel has also managed to recruit other warriors to his cause and it those warriors that have us concerned the most. Firstly he has recruited a devil to which I believe you are all well acquainted."

Another nod to Grayfia had the screen change from the fallen angel to a blonde haired devil that Issei hated with a burning photo showed Riser shaking hands with Kokabiel. At the sight of Riser; Issei, Rias and Akeno all felt anger surge up and bubble within. They would not forgive him for his treatment of Rias. But now not only was this guy a first grade douche bag, he was also a traitor to boot. So much for learning any humility.

"This photo was captured recently. I do not know the exact reasons for your young Lord Phenex joining forces with this rebel however I know answers will be given later by the other guest. Moving on,"

The image on the screen changed to show a boy in black pants, a green shirt with a white vest and a black jacket over the top. He appeared to be around Rias and Akeno's age with wavy silver hair and hazel eyes. Black devil wings protruded from his back in a manner that suggested he had just landed from flight.

"This is Vali Lucifer. I believe his family is exiled from hell but what is confirmed is that he is also the bearer of a sacred gear himself. He is the current host of the White Dragon Emperor, Albion."

At this declaration Issei became more interested in the devil on the screen and Ddraig honed in far more intently. "**Ah he has finally shown up.**" The dragon said from within the Saiyan to only himself and his partner.

Issei hummed in response and waited for Michael to continue however Sirzechs interjected.

"Vali hails from an exiled faction that seeks to bring back the old orders of dominance in hell. They are outside the jurisdiction of the current Satans and it does not surprise me that one of them has found himself mixed up with the likes of Kokabiel." Sirzechs spoke the words as if they left a fowl taste in his mouth that he could not wait to be rid of.

"Indeed," Michael resumed as Sirzechs took his seat once again, "The next person is another individual I believe that you have all encountered before." On the screen came the picture of a man, a manic unstable visage of a priest, one that had accompanied Raynare and fought Kiba. At his appearance both Kiba and Asia grimaced and looked disgusted at the screen.

"This is Freed Sellzen. He was previously an exorcist for the Catholic Church before being de-robed for unethical behaviour. I understand that you have fought against him once before already. Currently he seems to be trying to recruit for Kokabiel while sowing disorder wherever he goes. But moving on, finally we have the last person of interest in this montage. Unfortunately we don't have a name for this individual as he has caused grievous loses on all the forces of heaven that have been unfortunate enough to cross paths with him."

Without any prompting Grayfia brought up the last image. The photo showed a teen boy with messy brown hair and dark eyes. He wore a mixture of Chinese clothing with a thick Russian style fur jacket over the top that was left open giving a glimpse of his powerful build. What caught Issei's attention the most was the long tail that flicked out behind him and bent up in a manner identical to his own. Issei didn't have to ask to know who this was and spoke cutting Michael off.

"That looks like the same Saiyan as before. The one from the photos of him fighting the angels over a month ago." Issei stated the words as a declaration. In confirmation both Sirzechs and Grayfia nodded in reply to him.

Michael resumed speaking not perturbed by the slight interruption, "As I said we don't know anything about this fighter. He fights in a manner that I believe is similar to your own Issei. What we do know is that he is incredibly powerful and wields pure Ki energy like yourself. Finally I don't think it would be a fool's guess to believe him a Saiyan just as you are."

To say Issei was excited would have been an understatement. Another Saiyan presented a wide range of possibilities. The most pressing being that Issei had to fight him. To prove his strength against a true equal would be perfect for him.

"Where is he?" Issei asked simply while trying to keep his excitement reigned in.

"That photo was taken close to Moscow less than a week ago. It is the first time we have managed to capture an image of him that is usable for identity purposes and without compromising or losing an agent."

Michael finished speaking and Grayfia took over.

"This is why we brought you all in here. The appearance of another Saiyan that is possibly aligned with our enemy presents a problem. We have reports from a survivor of a battle with him. An angel who sustained tremendous injuries and only survived by playing dead. As he lay bleeding out in the snow he witnessed the individual interacting with Vali before the pair left the battlefield together. While we can not determine his relation to Kokabiel, his link with the outcast devil means that we can not rule out a possibility of him also working for or with the traitor leader."

Grayfia paused before changing the image on the on the screen. The photos vanished and were replaced with a black background with a green three dimensional holographic representation of the world projecting from the screen to be in front of the group directly above the table. Four red blips flashed on the green outlines of the countries and continents as the globe slowly rotated. One at Moscow, Russia. Another in Lima, Peru and the final pair flashed in Paris, France.

"As you can all see these blips represent the most recently known sightings of four of our five suspect targets. They include confirmed locations of Kokabiel and this group of malcontents that he has amassed. Mobilised efforts by both ourselves and heaven have resulted in minimal success and heavy casualties for the angel forces when encountering this unknown Saiyan. All the while Kokabiel and his agents have been able to avoid capture or decisive time we have decided that a set of smaller elements will be sent in, utilising human means to remain covert and below the detection threshold, thereby being far more likely to succeed. By not utilising any major elements of our forces but having them on standby we hope to be able to track them all down. Once located and confirmed then larger assets can be deployed to assist with their capture or elimination."

Issei couldn't say that he followed what was said all that clearly. He understood that they wanted these people caught or removed but he wasn't sure entirely what they were asking for. Rias on the other hand had followed everything Grayfia said perfectly and wasn't too pleased with the request. She wasn't about to let protocol or diplomacy push her and her peerage into something so reckless without speaking up.

"So let me get this straight. You all want us," she indicated around to her group of friends, "To track down this group and what? Apprehend them? With only the promise of assistance coming in to help us if we call for it. How long would that take? An hour? Two? A day? That's insane." She felt her voice rising and her calm fading as she spoke. She was in no way comfortable with the idea of chasing after some rebel nut jobs half the world away with vague promises of support if things went badly.

Grayfia went to speak but it was Sirzechs who cut in. He spoke calmly but with concern lacing his words.

"I understand Rias, I really do. I didn't plan to have to ask any of you to do this. Unfortunately this is something that can not be ignored and Issei may be the only one with the capability to combat this unknown Saiyan. It seems ridiculous that we are relying on the strengths of those who we ourselves should be protecting but this is just the hand we've been dealt. Now I understand if any of you wish to decline and I won't force anyone to assist," At this Sirzechs faced Issei directly, "Issei it's your help that we really need. All pomp and talk aside we all know that your powers are already far beyond that of any devil, angel or fallen angel your age, or quite frankly much older and experienced. That being said, will you help us with this fight?"

Issei smirked in reply to Sirzechs and simply reclined back into his chair.

"Was there or could there have ever been any doubt that I would be keen for this. Another Saiyan. Of course I want to track him down. Finally I will have a proper equal to test my strength against fully. As for this Vali dude, if he really is the bearer of Albion then Ddraig and I have to combat him sooner or later. Might as well get it over with." Issei spoke confidently and nonchalantly however when mentioning facing another Saiyan he couldn't help but allow excitement to enter his voice.

Michael interjected as Issei finished. "Are you sure? You have great power but we have no idea how much your adversary wields." His voice showed a concern that Issei dismissed immediately.

"Issei has far more strength then he has shown you yet. Far far more. If he is in then I will go with him." Everyone turned to face the speaker to find that it was Akeno. She spoke softly in a voice that Issei had never seen her use before. She seemed truly conflicted and concerned however he could not tell exactly what it was about. The danger he would face? That she would face? Or something else?

"I would never let the people I love go into harms way without me." Rias stated in a form of pledge to both Akeno and Issei.

"I am your knight and will follow your lead." Kiba stated plainly. In truth he was nervous but he knew his duty and would follow it through.

"I can't let any of you go without aid so I shall come too." Asia stated quietly. Despite the gravity of the situation she felt confident that they would all pull through.

Koneko merely nodded and Sara did as well feeling that she would stay beside the two girls she had taken as friends.

"We will help too." Irina stated simply from across the table before she continued, "It is not just hell but heaven as well who is threatened here and so we will also help you. I am also curious about the sort of strength that Issei wields if he says what he showed just before was merely nothing compared to what he could display." It was clear that she was conflicted between believing Issei's claim and a desire to see his true strength.

Sirzechs smiled as he looked around the table.

"It seems we have our assembly then." He then indicated to his wife for her to resume where she had left off when Rias sidetracked the conversation slightly.

"As you can see by each of these blips the targets are currently spread around the globe. Freed Sellzen was last spotted operating in Lima. He has been reported to be preaching to the poor masses who are predominantly Roman Catholic. It is likely that he is trying to recruit exorcists or fanatics to join his cause. A cause we are certain is influenced or outright supported by Kokabiel. We believe him to still be there.

Next in the outskirts of Paris is where Kokabiel was last spotted. What exactly he is up to is unknown but he was seen with Riser Phenex and the sighting is less then forty eight hours old which makes it the best intelligence we have on the rebellions leader.

Finally Vali has been spotted repeatedly around Moscow. He seems to frequent nightclubs and other night life entertainment venues. The Saiyan has been unobserved recently however finding Vali is the best idea we have to unearthing his location."

Grayfia finished and paused to allow the information to sink in. It was Rias who broke the silence.

"How do we proceed then?" She asked aloud to the whole group. Before allowing for an actual answer she continued on, "Because the way I see it we have two options. Either we all go to one of these locations which means the others will probably be useless by the time we are done but we will have better odds or we split up into groups and tackle them all simultaneously."

Heads nodded in agreement of her analysis of the situation. Issei spoke up first and in doing so unintentionally made the decision for the whole group with a simple statement. "I'm going after Vali. This Saiyan is what worries heaven and hell the most right. Well that's where I will focus my attention then." He made it clear that his intentions wouldn't be changed. In truth both Rias and Akeno had known that he would have felt as such. There was just simply no way that Issei wouldn't pursue the other Saiyan.

"I will go after Kokabiel." Akeno stated plainly as Issei finished his intentions. Likewise her voice held a resolve that meant that she was serious about this course of action. Rias looked at her with concern in her eyes as did Issei yet the young peerage Queen held her resolve and simply smiled to them. "I will go after him." She reiterated.

"We will deal with Freed." Kiba stated to the group as well. He held Asia's right hand and she nodded to Rias. "We owe him a debt of pain for the last time and now seems like the perfect time to pay it back to him with interest."

Grayfia came forward again and all eyes drew toward her.

"Well it seems we have three groups pursuing our three leads. Now who will go with whom?" She spoke in her calm manner and left the decision up to the group.

"Freed is an embarrassment to the church and an abhorrent abomination of the peaceful teachings that we stand for. Xenovia and I will accompany you both in his capture." Irina stated with a passion of anger toward the disgraced priest.

"I am going with Akeno." Sara declared in her soft voice. In the young girls opinion there was no way that she would let Akeno out of her sight.

"I will go with her as well." Koneko said in an equally soft yet less childish voice. She wanted to keep Sara safe and knew that Akeno would need the help.

This left just Rias who was torn between going with Issei or Akeno. She looked to the both of them. Issei's face exuded confidence as she knew he believed he could handle any situation but she also knew her boyfriend was prone to arrogance and over confidence. When she looked at Akeno her girlfriend simply nodded to her with a soothing smile. "Go with him. That big lugs bound to get into serious trouble on his own." She said the words in a playful manner.

Issei simply rolled his eyes at the statement and bit back at her in as just a playful tone, "Such confidence you have in me."

The pair snickered at their words and that brought a genuine smile to Rias.

"Akeno's right. You're bound to mess up without me. Russia it is. And besides, you don't even speak the language." She finished with jest toward the boy she loved.

"Excellent with the groups decided it will be tomorrow that you all depart. With the destinations across the world you will need passports, visas, permits and the like. Thankfully all being things to which I can arrange this afternoon and tonight. You will all be travelling by human methods as we can not risk projecting magic so close to the target areas if this mission is to be a success. Now before we wrap things up we have another guest who will be able to pass on some useful and dare I say it vital information to the success of your endeavours. If you would all be so kind as to follow me."

At that Grayfia led the way out of the meeting room and through the opulent hallways of the vast mansion. They were led toward the west wing of the building which was an area that Issei had never been to. As they walked along Rias pointed out rooms and area of the mansion to the group in a sort of tour guide fashion. She figured if she was going to inform Issei and Akeno then she might was well inform everyone.

"Through those doors is a hall leading to my parent's private quarters. In here is a storeroom. Third door on the left there leads to a bathroom."

Issei listened to her words but also enjoyed the intricate architecture and carvings of the mansion itself. The time and detail that had gone into the building was something that he had come to quietly admire. He found that the skill of the craftsmen who built this place was similar to his commitment to his training regime.

The group found themselves in a bedroom toward the end of the west wing. Inside was a plain queen size bed, a pair of bed ends. One with a lamp and the other empty. A tall bookcase sat against a wall opposite the door filled with reading material. The light cream drapes were open allowing the early afternoon light to fill the room. A single figure sat propped up in the bed with a stack of pillows behind and around her. Bandages covered much of her body but she was still easily recognisable by her twin blonde drill ponytails. As the group filed in and moved around her bed she sat more upright although rather difficulty. It was clear to all present that she felt rather uncomfortable at the sudden intrusion of so many people.

Before any could ask Grayfia began to speak. "Lord and Lady Phenex brought Ravel in to us in a most distressed and almost perished state yesterday morning. Riser has expelled her from his peerage and inflicted the severe wounds upon her that almost cost her life." At this Grayfia turned to Ravel and her voice adopted a motherly tone. "Are you able to explain everything to them all? This is the group that we will be sending after your brother and those he has been consorting with."

Ravel was quiet for a moment before she swallowed and began speaking in a pained tone. "It's quite a long explanation. You might want to all take a seat." It was clear that the girl had suffered some internal injuries as she struggled to speak. Koneko, Asia and Sara sat on the floor close to the bed while the rest stood either leaning against the wall or simply standing.

"After the rating game Riser was furious to say the very least. He felt humiliated and blamed the rest of us. He questioned our commitment to him. Our places in his peerage. He said that his spell should have given him the strength to beat Issei and that it was only because we held back our life force from him that he was unable to win. That we were all selfish for having not sacrificed ourselves." She paused to swallow again and no one interrupted her. Issei felt disgust in his stomach at Riser's actions. It was clear that he didn't value his peerage. Ravel continued in the same tone,

"None of us knew how to respond. He made it clear that he expected us to completely forfeit ourselves for him. That made some of the girls including myself scared. We knew he could be over the top but this was at a level we had never seen him before. Never anywhere near this egotistical and demanding. What bugged me was the spell though. I have read every book in the Phenex library and such a spell is something I have never seen in any tome. So I questioned him directly about it and he simply shrugged me off saying that a friend had taught it to him. That didn't make any sense to me because how could someone know such a spell. No one that I knew had that sort of knowledge and I know most everyone who Riser consorts with. None of them could know it. I pushed him further on it and he simply said that it was someone who could grant him even more power when they brought in the new order."

Ravel paused and again the room was quiet waiting for her to continue. She took a moment to gather he thoughts before proceeding.

"After that Riser didn't want any of us around and dismissed us all from him. He even banished Yubelluna from his quarters which is something I have never seen him do before. He ignored us for a week until out of the blue, he summoned us all into his chamber. When we arrived we found another guy there who kept himself covered by a hood and cloak. He gave off the creepiest vibe I have ever felt. Something about him was just wrong all over. Riser had us all form a circle around him. Once we had done so both of them, Riser and the stranger, began to chant. I felt instantly weak as if my very soul, my being was getting yanked, stretched, and even torn from my body. A strange red mist began to float out of me and I remember seeing the others begin to crumple to their knees. Yubelluna tried to move but she barely could. It was then that the stranger walked forward and opened his hood and cloak."

Ravel shuddered involuntarily and it was clear to all present that the experience had left some nasty scars on the girl. She took a moment before continuing to speak.

"He had sets upon sets of large black feathered wings. Long black hair and eyes like blood. I recognised him as a fallen angel but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't speak or move. I was struggling just to keep myself conscious. I felt weaker by the second. He walked into our circle by Riser and a long red axe of light appeared in his hand. He sung the blade down on Yubelluna. She didn't even scream out, just simply collapsed into a red dust that joined the mist and swirled into Riser. He yelled out. Not a yell of pain but one of happiness as it entered into him. The foul bastard then moved along killing Nel and Lle next. Each was disintegrated by his axe and became more of the red mist that entered Riser. He yelled out demanding more. I couldn't believe what I was seeing."

Tears fell from her eyes and ran down her face as her words became mingled with heavy sobs.

"He killed everyone. One at a time and Riser encouraged him. He was loving it. I knew I had to do something but I couldn't move or speak so I channelled all my magic into myself and set myself on fire. I just kept making the flames bigger and hotter. The filthy angel picked up the pace and killed the others faster. I wanted to help them but this was all I could do. I heard the floor boards beneath me cracking and succumbing to my flames before they gave way completely. That was when I fell through to the landing below. I dashed my head on the ground as I landed and was struggling to remain conscious but I could move again. So I did what I could and shot fire everywhere. I figured if I burnt them out I might save someone but I fell unconscious moments after. When I woke up I was here and that's all I remember."

Ravel wiped her cheeks on her shoulders to try to dry the tears but still more tears flowed. She slumped back into the bed clearly emotionally drained by retelling her tale.

Everyone was quite after the events she had described. Rias was revolted by the actions Riser had taken. To kill and sacrifice the lives of his own peerage was something that could never be forgotten. She looked to both Akeno and Issei. On their faces she found mirroring images of sadness and anger upon painted across their features. It was Michael who broke the silence. His voice was filled with what could only be described as true compassion, empathy and sympathy as he spoke to Ravel.

"What you have been though is truly regrettable. I would never wish such an action against anyone. Your tale does help us though as it confirms your brother's involvement with Kokabiel while also explaining where he learnt such a revolting magic. I hope that in our actions to apprehend him that it will bring some measure of peace to you."

Ravel knew the angel was trying to be comforting but there was no comfort that she could gain so soon after the fact. Right now all she wanted to do was punish her brother. She had loved him and was devoted enough to become his servant. He had repaid her generosity with attempted murder. One other thought did keep going through her mind though. She spoke it aloud without actually meaning to.

"How come I survived?' She wasn't really asking the question but that didn't stop Sirzechs from answering her.

"I believe it was because you are a pure devil. The rest of Riser's peerage all began their lives as humans. No matter how strong they become reincarnated devils are never quite as resilient to magic as those of us with pure blood. That is the reason why I believe you were able to use your magic to escape when the rest were unable to draw upon any power and thus could not escape." Sirzechs spoke his theory to her and Ravel nodded slightly. It did make sense. But what would she do now. Was there anything that she could do now? She was for all intents and purposes lost. A solitary thought entered her mind, a simple one. One with purpose. Revenge. It was something she could do.

She looked up toward the Satan and stated her request simply. "Let me go after him as well." The words came out stronger then she intended and it became more of a demand then a request.

"I am sorry," Sirzechs began in reply to her. He wasn't offended by her tone. He understood that this was a very sensitive situation, "The group are leaving tomorrow and I don't see any way in which you will be anyway near recovered enough to go with them. As it is now, you can barely move and they will need to be ready to engage in combat if it comes down to it."

Ravel felt anger at his rejection and yet she knew his words were correct.

"I may be able to help there." Michael stated simply, "This spell seems to destroy the attachment of ones own life force. Ripping the very aspects of their being apart from their soul and giving it to another. I believe my magic can greatly speed up the healing process if you will allow me."

Ravel looked conflicted between her desire to avenge herself and her comrades, against her fear of accepting aid from an angel. While she deliberated Issei thought on the spell that had been described to him and spoke with Ddraig.

"It takes all three aspects of Ki directly out of those that it is cast on. Its victims or targets. Saps all of it and destroys their very body. Their very essence." He summarised.

"**It seems that way exactly. If we ever wanted proof that you shouldn't over do it with using your own Ki, I think we just found it.**"

Issei hummed in reply before returning to the conversation.

"Ok, I guess I'll do it." Ravel stated simply.

Michael moved toward her and lay his hands over her body. He told her to close her eyes and relax as best she could. A soft golden white light emitted from his hands which then seeped slowly into Ravel. The magic worked in a pulsating manner upon on her body and no one but Ravel herself could tell if it was working. After almost an hour Michael stepped back with sweat dripping from his brow.

"The spell was powerful. Far more potent than any I have encountered before but I believe the worst of the damage has been dealt with. With a good nights rest she should be fit and strong in the morning." Michael panted slightly as he spoke to the group.

"Now if there is nothing else I must return to Heaven and relay the events that have transpired at this gathering. The outcome of this meeting is of great importance to both our peoples. Xenovia and Irina, you will both stay here tonight and depart with your new comrades in the morning."

The two girls nodded at the arch angel replying, "Yes my Lord." Simultaneously. Michael then turned to Sirzechs and extended his hand toward the Satan. Sirzechs took the handshake and the two shook firmly. Issei couldn't help but wonder if this was the first time in centuries that a civil meeting between the two races had occurred. After bidding everyone a fare well Michael was engulfed in a sigil of a white dove and vanished from sight.

With his departure the group left to allow Ravel to sleep. Sirzechs promised that if she was strong in the morning then she could join the group who would be pursuing her brother. With that said Grayfia and Sirzechs left to begin the process of acquiring all the documentation that the three groups would require.

After dinner Rias' peerage relaxed in the parlour of the east wing where they were staying for the night. Issei stayed with them yet meditated quietly and focused his thoughts inward. Soon he found himself once again in his mindscape and yet as he wasn't asleep he could hear the sounds of the outside world as if they were from far away. Like trying to listen to sounds when underwater. He began to spar against Ddraig whom had recently deemed Issei strong enough to be a direct sparring partner with. The Saiyan and dragon exchanged blows at tremendous speeds with enough power to obliterate mountains and sink continents. They continued on for almost an hour before Issei heard the sound of a voice talking to him from the outside world. Ddraig could hear Rias as well and dropped down into his usual cat like sitting position as Issei returned to the physical reality around himself.

His eyes opened and he looked up to the two young women he loved. Both stood with an arm around each other and were clearly waiting for him to respond to them. He stretched and climbed to his feet before responding. "Sorry I was with Ddraig. What's up?' He spoke casually yet gave them his full attention despite how much he had been enjoying the duel. Both girls smiled at him and it was Akeno who replied.

"Seeing as we are heading in different directions tomorrow for who knows how long we were thinking it would be fun to have a group date tonight." She stated happily with a flirtatious smile.

Issei knew that smile could mean trouble but he would be lying if he said he wasn't interested.

"Cool. I'm in. But where to? Don't we have to stay in hell?" He asked.

"Yep that's why I am taking you both out tonight." Rias replied in a happy manner. Clearly she felt more comfortable then she had all day during the tense meetings.

"So both of you need to go clean yourselves up. Dress fancy too." At that Rias strode away leaving the pair to guess at where she would be taking them.

Akeno moved to leave when she heard Issei voice a simple question with a slightly confused voice.

"But we don't have any clothes here?"

Akeno chuckled as she replied, "There is plenty in the guest rooms Sirzechs gave to us. The clothes are all your size and yes before you ask we both went through and made them all weigh a tonne or two. Would be a shame if you had to go a few hours without any type of training." She smirked cheekily at him before whipping around and leaving in the same direction Rias had gone.

Issei smiled as he watched her go. Both of the girls knew him so well and they both did the things that they knew he would appreciate. A feeling fluttered in his heart that warmed its way down into his stomach. A soft yet strong feeling that was always present when he thought of either of the two beautiful girls. It got stronger when they were near and almost hurt like a deep seated ache when they were away. Issei thought on the feeling for a moment, part of him was a touch afraid of it. He had only recently turned fifteen before meeting Rias and Akeno after all. But at the same time he felt much more then just his age and knew he should embrace the feeling. The feeling that had started as simple affection and lustful thoughts was now much more. Issei smiled softly to himself as he realised it had matured into actual love.

Issei felt an almost skip in his step as he walked through the halls and corridors toward his room. He thought on his way about how he had told Rias that he loved her before the rating game. At the time he had said it he felt it was more a childish affection and deep caring but now it was more. The feeling had grown and become so strong for each girl that he knew it was the true thing. Strangely enough acknowledging this made him feel rather nervous all of a sudden. He shook his head as he entered his room. It was ridiculous to suddenly feel nerves over the girls who he had seen naked and even been intimate with. Sure those actions had been lustful and spur of the moment but that didn't mean he had to be awkward now. He took a slow breath before removing his clothes and placing them gently down on the bedside table closest to the en-suite door. He remembered with a smirk when he had dropped his shirt due to exhaustion and Sirzechs had freaked out thinking that an earthquake was hitting the area. His flustered appearance had caused Issei and Akeno to split their sides with laughter while Rias shook her head at their childish reactions. The fact that earthquakes affected Hell was something Issei had always meant to ask someone about but never gotten around to doing.

He entered the shower and allowed the water to follow down his body. The fur of his tail became slick and water formed a small spurt off the tip just like a small trickle from a tap. The hot streams pushed into his muscular frame and worked on the tense knots that formed without his meaning to. Issei stretched and held a few different yoga like poses before relaxing and cleaning himself with the various shower gels that resided on the shelving. The short stretches did wonders for him and by the time he stepped out grabbing for a nearby towel he felt as if he had shrugged of the weight of an entire planet. Which considering how heavy his clothes were with enhanced gravity he may as well have.

Issei towelled himself off as he browsed through the wardrobe. He settled on a dark set of dress pants, a white v cut shirt, a cerulean collared shirt that he rolled the sleeves up on. He was about to tuck his tail around his waist when he remembered the date would be in hell and that meant he could move around freely in public with it out. Sure some people might give him curious looks but it wasn't going to cause a world ending moment like it might back on earth. As such Issei found a selection of belts and settled for a plain black one with a solid titanium buckle shaped like lions head roaring into the wind. His attention moved over to a selection of male jewellery near the belts. Most of it wasn't to his taste but a simple leather band necklace with a small silver hammer on the end caught his eye. Issei examined it and realised the hammer was a depiction of Mjolnir. Ancient history was a subject Issei had always enjoyed and Norse mythology especially interested him. He smirked to himself as he imaged fighting Thor. One of the most powerful god's of the Nordic pantheon against a Saiyan. That would be exciting. Slipping the necklace over his neck he tucked the band between his under and over shit so that it was only visible from the front where he left a few buttons open. After finding and putting on a fine pair of black wing tip shoes Issei splashed a light of cologne before leaving his room and heading down into the parlour to await his dates.

As he walked in Issei noticed that Kiba and Asia were still there talking intimately together on a couch across from the entrance. Sara and Koneko had vanished. Issei assumed either to bed or to help Rias and Akeno get ready for the date. Either scenario was as likely as the other. As for Irina and Xenovia, Issei had little to no idea where they would be but he wasn't too concerned either. Asia looked up and surprised Issei massively by wolf whistling at him. The look of shock that covered his features caused Kiba to burst into fits of hysterics.

"You know, you've been an absolutely terrible influence on her." Issei jested with a broad grin.

Kiba shrugged while Asia simply looked back with a deep love at her knight, "Nope he just set me free to really be myself, that is all." She curled herself into his lap before continuing, "I really did love my time with the church but being with Kiba I can still be devout to god while also being truly free to also be myself."

Kiba blushed at the affection before not so subtly changing the topic, "So you are going out with Rias and Akeno tonight?" He asked in a friendly manner. Asia rolled her eyes at his less then smooth transition before she cut in.

"You know Issei, you could have at least done something with that mop of hair on your head." Her voice was playful as she scolded him for his poor attempts at grooming.

Issei chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I've tried so many times but it just keeps going back to being the messy way that it is ya know." He felt a little self conscious but was saved by a pair of voices behind him.

"Well I quite like the messy Issei look. What do you think Akeno?" Issei whipped around at a blistering pace and felt his mouth drop at the sight of both girls. Rias wore a bright mint green cocktail dress. It covered her right shoulder while exposing her left, it also showed off quite a bit of cleavage. In comparison the left side ran down much lower then the right side giving the dress an asymmetrical appearance that was both classy and seductive at the same time. She wore silver high heels and a dainty silver necklace with a simple star pattern engraved into it. Her hair hung elegantly down past her shoulders and covered her right ear. On her left Issei could see a small yet beautiful silver earring with an emerald at the centre. Her make up was light yet just enough to enhance her beauty without being over bearing.

"I think he is lucky that he is so darn handsome that I just can't bring myself to care what his hair is doing." Akeno replied to Rias in a seductive, playful tone of voice. Her words brought Issei's vision over to her and he was once again enraptured by what he saw. She wore a white tight fitting dress that hugged all her curves in just the right ways to accentuate all her assets. Like Rias she wore high heels with hers being rose gold. Her hair was done up in an intricate yet beautiful fashion and a pair of long rose gold earrings fell from her ears in a way that Issei found entirely enticing. Her make up was just as perfect as Rias' and Issei struggled to tell which girl was more beautiful. He was simply blown away that he could be lucky enough to love both of these young women. Akeno had chosen to forgo a necklace but instead wore a delicate bracelet of interwoven hearts around her left ankle and a rose gold bangle on her right wrist.

"Damn." Was all Issei could muster. He was struggling with getting his neural pathways to fire enough to close his jaw that was still hanging open in an incredibly slack manner. Both girls smiled deeply, both bristling with happiness at the affect they had on the boy they loved. A burst of laughter from behind him brought Issei's pistons back into firing properly as Kiba called out. "Way to go Issei. They've got you floored already."

Issei didn't both to turn around and simply flipped Kiba off with a chuckle of his own. "Yeah yeah. Everyone's a comedian." He let out in a voice fitting for the light banter between the two. With that he strode forward and took a hand each of both the girls before they made their way to the car that was awaiting outside the manor to chauffeur them to their destination. Issei realised as he was going that he didn't have a wallet on him and had no idea how he was going to pay for anything tonight. When he looked though neither girl carried a bag with them. Usually he saw girls and women carrying purses or small clutch bags yet they had nothing.

"Er Rias, I don't have my wallet." He began but she simply smiled at him before cutting in.

"Don't worry. Everything has been arranged and prepaid for. Tonight we can all just let loose." She said the final sentence and Akeno cheered to that. Issei felt a thick smile fill his face as the trio left the mansion and walk down the front steps to a beautiful silver Aston Martin that awaited them. The driver got out and opened the doors for them. Issei recognised the man as one of the senior staff members of the Gremory residence. He was a devil who had been in their employ for quite a long time. When Rias spoke of him Issei could tell that she was found of the older man and that he was something of a de-facto parental figure to her. As Issei approached the vehicle he wracked his brain for a moment for the man's name before it came to him. As took his seat in the car he turned to the older man, "Thank you Bechard."

The man smiled politely before speaking in a deep mature tone of someone who had been there and done everything. "You're welcome young sir."

In the back Rias sat between Akeno and Issei. Both found themselves cuddling into her slightly as they drove out of the estate.

After a short drive through the suburbs of hell the car pulled up outside a large curved building. The building gave Issei the impression of a stadium of some kind. He got out of the car while Akeno emerged from the other side followed by Rias. As Rias climbed out Issei gave Akeno an inquisitive look as to silently ask where they were but the older girl raised her eyebrows in a similar style as if to say that she knew just as much as he did. Rias took the lead and guided the pair toward the large entrance way that adorned the building. They passed through the double entrance doors into a well furnished lobby. Other people mingled around with the majority congregated by a set of booths where they queued to interact with an attendant inside. Rias led them in a short way and then spun around to face her dates.

"First up we have Gaki racing." She announced with a happy smile and short bounce.

Akeno's face lit up at Rias' words, "Oh I've always wanted to see a real Gaki race live." Issei could feel the excitement coming off in waves from the girls but he had no reference to understand what they were talking about. Both girls saw the confused expression on his face and giggled while explaining together.

"It's sort of like horse racing in the human world."

"You will just have to see it to know it."

Issei found the girls excitement to be contagious and happily followed the two bubbly girls as they approached a set of lifts opposite the booths.

"Normally you need to pay for admission at the booths. As well as that it is where you can place bets but I've already organised a private booth so we don't need to worry about it tonight." Rias explained as they entered the small box elevator. The elevator itself reminded Issei of the design utilised in the early twenties that was quite retro and popular with modern architects.

Rias pressed the button for level five and the elevator jumped to life. For such an old machine it glided smoothly and Issei assumed that magic ensured everything flowed perfectly.

Walking out into the private booth, Issei found himself in what could very well be his own slice of heaven in hell. The room was comprised of mostly glass panels that gave an excellent view of all the action in the arena while two other doors led off to a private restroom and a balcony on the outside of the arena for fresh air. Comfortable couches faced toward the glass windows that showed down onto the track. Small tables sat either side of the seating with a selection of alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages. But what held the Saiyans attention the most was the long wide table that covered an entire row of windows piled with an elaborate buffet. The grin on his face expanded to near bursting proportions as he took in the sight of so much delicious food. However this was a date and Issei was nothing if not a gentleman. With that in mind he accompanied the girls over to the couch, helped the both of them sit and then handed them a drink. Both chose a sparkling rosé wine, Issei himself picked up the same as he didn't have much experience with alcohol and knew that Akeno had dabbled enough to know a good drink. Sitting down with Akeno in the centre Issei took a sip from the fluted glass and found the mellow taste to be pleasing if a bit too sweet for his tastes.

'So," Rias began, "Let me explain Gaki racing to you." Her voice was excited and it was clear that this was something she enjoyed. As such Issei knew he would definitely pay extra attention to ensure he got it. Akeno also paid attention, she was familiar with the sport but knew that her girlfriend knew much more. Not that she needed an excuse to listen to her girlfriend's voice, she was always happy to listen to Rias.

"Do you see those large sleek beasts down in the stables?" Issei stretched forward, sweeping his vision over the stadium he took in the sight of the mentioned animals. They looked a lot like over sized pumas or cheetahs with a few small changes. Each was close to the size of a horse, their snouts were elongated in a manner similar to a crocodile or Chinese dragon and they each had three tails which fanned out separately like a peacocks. The bodies of the animals ranged from midnight black to silvers and chestnut browns. Their tails were drastically different with great plumage of colours. Each animal while odd to see at first was actually quite appealing in appearance and Issei could understand why his girlfriends liked them. Both girls were fans of things that they found to be cute.

Rias continued to talk as Issei looked down through the glass, "Those are the Gaki. Each mount has a rider and a controller. The Gaki can be trained but not as easily or as obediently as horses so the rider can't actually tell them to run. So instead the controller summons a ball of magic that flies in front of each Gaki letting off a scent that only that specific Gaki can smell and resembles that individual's favourite food or prey. The ball goes around the track and the Gaki chase it until they reach the end. Similar to how dogs chase the rabbit in races. Following so far." Rias spoke quickly and stopped only to take a quick breath and wet her throat with her drink.

Issei hummed in acknowledgement before summarising everything. "Cool cats are the Gaki. One person rides them, one makes a energy ball that the Gaki wants and it chases the energy ball to the end of the course."

Rias continued happily, "Yep perfect. Now what makes this racing more interesting and exciting then traditional racing is, do you see those swirling vortices around the course?" Issei looked around and just as she had said there was over a dozen swirling masses of energy littered around the oval track like an assortment of multicoloured doors.

"Those teleport the Gaki to another portal but it is always random as to exactly where the portal will lead and they change regularly through the race. The first one might lead straight to the end or it might lead only a short way. A portal might even be a hinderance that takes the racer back toward that start. It makes the race exciting and completely unpredictable."

Issei looked back to Rias and Akeno. "So they just teleport around as they race but can come out anywhere."

Both girls clapped their hands. "Yep, that's it really. The first races begins in a few minutes and we have this booth for two hours so it will be plenty of time for you to get the hang of it." Rias declared happily before taking another sip of her drink.

Akeno started chatting with her about which Gaki she thought would win the race. She favoured a black furred one with three sets of yellow plumes. Rias picked a dark brown one that was a bit large and had bright red plumes. Both girls asked Issei to pick his winner and he considered all of the animals. He continued to analyse them until his sight fell on a slightly smaller Gaki with mottled silver and white fur. The Gaki's plumage was a mixture of yellows, greens and blues. Something about the animal's exuberant energy as it bounded around drew Issei's attention. He had a thought as he saw it and pushed out his Ki senses slightly. Touching the beasts he found that it did in fact have marginally higher energy. "That one." he said while pointing at the excitable Gaki.

With everyone's pick chosen Issei fetched a generous portion of food on the largest plate he could find and rearranged a small side table in front of the three to place the food on so that they could eat while watching.

"Such a gentleman." Akeno giggled while Rias smiled at his manners, "I am slightly amazed that he hasn't consumed it all yet." She added playfully.

Issei was about to defend himself but realised that with his cheeks currently stuffed full that there was nothing he could do but smile innocently at the pair.

The race began shortly after and Issei found the whole thing to be more exciting than he thought it would be. The animals lined up. Each with a rider on their backs. The riders where small themselves, Issei assumed for the same reasons why jockeys were small, to weigh less on a horses back and allow the steed to travel faster. Behind them the controllers sat or stood in a meditative position. A loud horn blasted like a trumpet and various orbs of energy appeared before the Gaki and began projecting themselves around the course at a blistering pace. The moment the spheres of energy appeared the animals lunged for them and began speeding along the track. Each controller designated exactly where his Gaki would run as the beasts were single minded in their desire to chase the colourful orbs.

Two Gaki sped ahead and took an early lead. This encouraged their controllers to try to cement their lead by sending them into the first portal around the track. Within the blink of an eye the pair reappeared out of another portal further along the track. The Gaki coming third followed them in but was spat out much further around the track essentially stealing first place. It then bounded into another portal but when it appeared was behind the whole pack suddenly relegated to last place. The race continued in this fashion with animals vanishing and reappearing seemingly at random. The excitement roared in the air as devils from the crowd cheered or yelled out in dismay as their picks progressed or receded. Issei looked up at a giant screen that rotated while suspended in the air above the course. It displayed a list of twelve names next to a picture of the animal. It also showed how far they had to go to the end. Issei's pick who he learn was named Ytim was tied in second place with Akeno's pick of Cerberus. Rias' Gaki, Altare, was trailing at seventh after a series of unfortunate teleportation.  
Issei's pick edged ahead of Akeno's and began to progress toward the first place runner. With less then fifteen hundred metres to go Issei noticed that the controllers were more in favour of running the race then using the unpredictable teleporters. Issei assumed that with the track being five kilometres long the risk of a gamble throwing you to the rear was too great in this situation. The Gaki Ytim was less then forty metres behind the leader with only a couple of hundred to go when another contender seized the lead. Altare, Rias' pick had committed the gamble and was lucky enough to drop out in the lead with less then a hundred metres to the finish line.

Rias jumped from the couch and cheered loudly as the Gaki she picked sprinted down the final straight and took the winning position. In the end Issei's Ytim took third and Akeno's Cerberus fourth.  
Rias danced around happily as Issei and Akeno watched her.  
"If only I had placed a bet." She joked with a wink.  
"I'm happy to place one on the next race. If you're both game?" Akeno added cheekily with a sly wink and giggle.  
Both Issei and Rias nodded and cheered in approval. The central monitor stated that the next race would be in half an hour. Issei got up and grabbed another round of drinks with some more food as he had demolished the largest share of what was available to the group.

While they waited for the next line up to be announced the trio ate, drank and chatted merrily. With the weight of the tasks they would be undertaking the next day heavy on their shoulders, the carefree fun they were enjoying felt even greater. With the time for the next race approaching Issei noticed the pile of empty glasses was getting pretty large on the table. Almost two dozen glasses between them all. The alcohol created an enjoyable warm feeling in his stomach that flowed throughout his entire body. Issei could tell that the drinking was affecting Rias and Akeno as well. The pair had become decidedly more sexual, full of giggles as they moved around flirtatiously by ensuring that they swayed their hips more then usual. He wasn't complaining though.

"Look, the next rosters up." Akeno exclaimed happily. The three sized up the next competitors and settled on the three they liked. Issei chose a large one with strong Ki named Rexim. Akeno chose one with in her own words, "Such adorable purple tails." named Florras. Rias chose at random and came up with an average sized chestnut Gaki going by the simple name of Sally.

"I know what bet we should have." Akeno said slyly while taking a deep mouthful from her drink, both Issei and Rias looked at her waiting for her to continue. "The two Gakis that lose out of our three, those two of us have to strip off an article of clothing." She let her trade mark seductive grin spread across her lips as she laid down her proposal.

Issei knew it would be something like that and possibly it was the alcohol impairing his judgement but the saiyan warrior had no objections to the idea. Surprisingly Rias had no objections either and the bet was laid. The intermission between the next three races was only ten minutes as these races had predesignated line ups. After the fourth race Issei and Akeno sat together, the pair sprawled out across the couch as Rias danced in front of them and removed her dress in a slow seductive manner. Issei was shirtless having lost his shoes, socks and both shirts so far. The necklace hung against his strong flesh. Akeno and Rias had insisted he keep it on as they liked it. Akeno sat in a more clothed state. Her picks had been the most successful and so far she had only lost her shoes and bangles. Rias had previously lost her necklace and shoes. Now she was losing her dress. Normally she would be mortified at the idea of having to strip for others but the alcohol mixed with the sexual tension and excitement in the air pushed her concerns aside. As she swayed from side to side to a rhythm that only she could here, she pushed the shoulder piece from her skin. She reached behind herself and unzipped the dress before pausing, her eyes locking with both Issei and Akeno. The pair were enraptured with her at which point she let go allowing the dress to fall to the ground around her ankles. Both cheered loudly as she did and she felt her cheeks flush from desire rather then embarrassment. Rias stood in her black lingerie. Lacy undergarments covered her erogenous regions. Akeno and Issei beckoned for Rias to join them on the comfortable couch but Rias declined.

"Come to the ladies with me." She cooed to Akeno. The other girl was about to protest when she caught the seductive look in her girlfriends eye and smiled while jumping up in agreement. Issei watched as the pair went off to the private restroom that was connected to their booth exclusively. The next race began while the girls were away and Issei grabbed a quick snack while looking out through the glass. Initially he had been worried that the crowds might be able to see their fun but Rias and Akeno had assured him that the glass only let them see out and not for others to look in. It was a common place practice to allow people in private booths to have plenty of the privacy that they had paid the extra money for.

Issei was reclined comfortably in the centre of the couch with a glass in his hand when he heard the sound of the girl's footsteps approaching less than ten minutes after they left. When they came into his sight he dropped the glass from his hands and the pair giggled. Akeno had stripped off her dress and like Rias stood in only equally scanty white lingerie. The combination of the pair of beauties practically naked in front of him caused his brain to crash once again. The look on his face was clear as day for anyone with half a brain to read the thoughts that were going through his mind. Both girls wore equally seductive grins as they turned back to each other and closed their eyes while embracing each other in a display of total passion. Their tongues collided as they kissed deeply. Their lips broke apart and they turned their heads in synchronisation toward him. Both girls moved forward and Issei spread his legs apart to make access for the easier. Each girl mounted his thighs. Akeno on his left and Rias on his right. Akeno reached down first and Issei's lips met hers in a fiery embrace, his tongue danced and tangled with hers. As they kissed he felt Rias lick up the side of his neck. He broke the kiss with Akeno and turned to lock lips with Rias. As he kissed her Akeno nibbled on his strong neck and collar bone causing him to involuntarily moan into Rias mouth. The kiss broke and Issei's mouth spoke before his brain could filter the words.

"I want you both so much right now." His words were husky and the intention behind them was clear to any who heard him. Issei instantly groaned internally after saying it. He wasn't sure if either girl was ready to take their relationship to that next level and in no way wanted to rush them in any way, shape or form. What happened next was something he never would have expected though, as both girls leaned in close and whispered softly in seductive tones into his ears. Their breath strong against his ears causing a chill to run down his body involuntarily.

"We are both yours already." Rias cooed seductively.

"What are we still doing here then?" Akeno whispered breathlessly to him as a rhetorical question.

Issei almost leapt out of the seat as he stood up bringing both girls with him, his strong arms held both women safely. Their feet reached the floor and they grabbed their dresses pulling them on. Akeno grabbed their shoes while Issei pulled on his collared shirt leaving it open and simply stuffed the discarded under shirt into a pocket of his pants so that it partially hung out. "I will call Bechard." Rias said happily but Issei cut her off.

"Don't bother. I have a better way." With that he led the way to the balcony. As they stepped out into the cold air he swept both girls up in his arms. Neither had managed to get their shoes on yet and they let out startled giggles as Issei's white aura flared around him and he shot into the sky with them both in his arms. Flying at as fast a speed he could while still holding onto his two beauties safely it only took him a matter of minutes to arrive at the Gremory mansion. Issei flew around level with Rias' large window. The girl in question cast a simple spell causing the window to unlock and open. With the way ahead clear Issei swept through into the room and deposited his precious cargo onto the large bed that dominated the room.

The girls sprawled out on the bed as Issei crashed down between them. The shoes they carried were quickly discarded on the floor as they climbed onto the man they loved. Akeno began licking, kissing which then turned into nibbling up Issei's exposed midriff as Rias embraced him and their tongues dart around each other's mouth. Akeno's left hand stabilised her while her right travelled up Rias' thigh under her dress. She began playing with and massaging the other girl's firm backside. Rias moaned into the kiss and looked down at her girlfriend. Issei followed her eyes and reached for Akeno. He lifted up slightly on his elbows as his hands took her by the waist and he pulled her up level with them both. Issei kissed her deeply causing her eyes to close. She felt Rias' hands take the top of her tight dress and pull down causing the slightly elastic material to fold down onto her waist below her bra. A hand from each of her lovers massaged one of her breasts each through the soft material. She moaned deeply into the kiss as her nipples became hard and erect, pushing against the material of her lingerie. Rias' hand left her breast and she felt her arms move around her body. A small snap broke the noise in the air and Akeno's bra fell away. Before she could respond she felt the wetness of lips encompass her left nipple. She gasped and broke the kiss with Issei to look down. Rias had her lips firmly around her nipple while she sucked and nibbled on the sensitive protrusion. Akeno panted heavily at the incredible sensations that flowed through her at the ministrations of her girlfriend. Akeno fell back onto the bed as Issei pushed her gently. She lay enjoying the pleasures being given to her as he ran his tongue down her neck, biting softly into the flesh, over her shoulder and then finally took her right nipple into his mouth at the end of his trail. The small shocks of pleasure that went through her from the actions of both Issei and Rias was almost too much for her to bear. She felt her pleasure rising higher and higher. Her panting became more pronounced and heavy as she succumbed to the feelings surging through her. Issei's hand ran down her body taking her dress with it. Soon she was clad in only her panties while the boy and girl she loved focused their attention entirely to her. Her hands found their shoulders. Her fingers squeezed into their flesh harder and harder as they pleasured her more and more. Issei's fingers ran back up her right leg tickling the skin and causing goosebumps to appear. He reached her pelvis and hooked two fingers into the lacy trim of her negligee. With a flick stroke of his wrist he pulled the undergarment off her flesh and tossed them aside. Akeno now lay completely naked and exposed to the pair. Issei's mouth left the flesh of her breast and he began kissing and licking lower down her body. As he did Rias stopped her oral fixation of Akeno's body and lifted herself up into a sitting position by her girlfriend. She reached behind herself and unzipped her dress. Akeno reached up and pulled it over her head. She tossed it aside at the same moment she felt Issei's lips and tongue reach her pubic region. The pleasure she was feeling increased exponentially and she cried out in absolute pleasure.

Rias watched Akeno shudder and moan in pleasure as she undid her bra. She flicked her hand to toss it off the bed, it landed where the rest of their clothes were being discarded. She lowered her mouth to Akeno's and the pair kissed deeply with an intense passion. Rias' bare chest pressed into Akeno's and their excited nipples pushed against each other. Both girls squirmed in pleasure at the feeling with Akeno being driven closer and closer to the edge by the actions of Issei's tongue. Issei looked up as he did and saw the thin fabric covering over Rias' backside as she had mounted Akeno. He reached up from his position between Akeno's legs and pushed the material aside with his fingers before sliding his fingers into the heiress causing her to let out a deep guttural moan of pleasure. Rias' back arched as Issei pleasured both her and Akeno and her chest pushed deeper into Akeno's causing the pair to become more excited. Akeno's hands reached around Rias and clawed at her flesh causing dark red love scratches to appear. Rias broke the kiss with her girlfriend and looked behind her at the boy she loved who was giving her such pleasure. She reached for him as Akeno did the same and the pair gasped a hold of a shoulder each, dragging him up toward them. As he was pulled up Issei threw off the open shirt from his body. Sitting up the girls pushed him over. As he collapsed back he felt fingers unbuckle his belt and hands yanking his pants down. Within sends both his pants and underwear was gone. Issei's manhood stood proud to the world as Rias' lips pushed down on his. Issei kissed deeply into her mouth but let out a deep moan when he felt the soft wetness of lips and a tongue on his manhood. He couldn't see but he knew what Akeno was doing and the pleasure that flooded through him was more then anything he had ever experienced.

Issei's thoughts became consumed with pleasuring Rias. He broke the kiss with her and grasped her pelvis pulling it up onto his chin until he had her maidenhood firmly within his lips. He began attending to her with vigour while his hands massaged at her breasts, the palms moving soft circles over the nipples causing them to harden further if that was at all possible while his fingers teased at the skin. Squeezing and massaging the sensitive flesh. Issei felt a foot push into his face as the feeling of Akeno's tongue and lips went even further on him as more of his appendage was taken into her mouth. Issei felt himself twisted as Rias pulled herself down onto the bed in between Akeno's thighs in search of her maidenhood but still firmly attached to Issei's lips. The trio remained in this position of interlocked pleasure for quite a while. The only noise breaking the air was that of their actions and the moans of their desires.

Rias' moans became more extreme and her hips bucked and thrashed against Issei. As they did the same happened to Akeno. Both Issei and Rias increased the efforts on their respective partner and drove each girl over the edge. Issei felt Rias' release and smiled, content at having succeeded in causing her to reach her climax. Deep inside he had worried that he may fumble or be too clumsy with her womanhood to achieve what some men seem to find too difficult to achieve. It seemed that his worries had been unwarranted though, he was able to do it and also savoured the act of pleasuring her. Both girls stopped bucking and pulled away. Issei slipped himself from Akeno's mouth. He slid himself further back onto the bed and looked at the two beauties. Each caught their breath and turned their attention to him. The only way to describe the look in each of their eyes was a mixture between predatory and extreme desire. Issei swallowed as they crawled up toward him. He knew what was coming and was definitely excited but at the same time he would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly nervous. The pair reached him and both their eyes lingered on his manhood. They then looked at each other and met in a passionate kiss between the two while Issei watched. The sight was even more arousing then he could ever have described. Rias placed a hand forward onto his thigh and broke the kiss with Akeno as she twisted and positioned herself so that her hips were above his. Akeno shifted around and watched intently as Rias lowered herself toward him. Issei swallowed hard as he watched her maidenhood part around the flesh of his manhood. The pressure of her flesh engulfing his was more then he had ever experienced with the pleasure being instantaneous and incredible. Rias reached out for Akeno and pulled her into a deep kiss as Issei gripped her hips and helped pull her slowly onto him. He felt her tense up as he reached a thin barrier within her. Her virginity. Rias broke the kiss and looked at him deeply before opening her mouth slightly, softly open as pleasure welled within her.

"Please." Was all she that she could muster in a voice filled with nothing but love and carnal desire. Issei pushed up slightly with his hips and pulled down with his hands as she pushed down with her hips. The membrane tore and both were no longer virgins. Issei held her softly so as to let her adjust herself, becoming used to the feeling before continuing. Slowly at first but then building with time. When Rias was ready he dropped his hands from her hips allowing her to set the pace herself. He grasped Akeno and pulled her onto his mouth as he had with Rias. She faced toward Rias and while he took her into his mouth again she embraced and kissed their girlfriend. The girls' hands met. Akeno's right and Rias' left interlocking and the fingers weaving together. Their other hands explored the others body. Both girls reached their climax with their bodies tightening up and spasming against Issei together. Each moaning deeply into the others mouth. It wasn't long after their climax that Issei felt a deep pleasure build up from within him and rush along his manhood as it became more powerful, more intense, more overwhelming. He jerked and went stiff as he reached his peak himself. He moaned deeply and Rias' eyes went wide as she felt his eruption within her. After his body had finished Rias held still for a minute before sliding off his body and looking at him. She bent down and he kissed her deeply with their tongues meeting and mixing together. Akeno looked to his manhood, it glistened and yet remained as hard as steel. Rias looked up to her with a seductive smile and took her hand bringing her over to mount Issei's pelvis.

The saiyan warrior himself watched with as much excitement as he had previously but less nerves as Akeno repeated the actions that Rias had undertaken. Rias wrapped herself around akeno from behind, pressing her body into Akeno's back and using her left hand to guide her queen's hips. Her right exploring the dark haired beauty's bountiful chest. As she guided Akeno's maidenhood down to pierce onto Issei's firm manhood, the girl's lips met passionately and both moaned loudly despite their mouths being connected as Akeno dropped herself down in one motion, taking his full length in a single motion that ended her virginity. Slight blood seeped out as she remained still, the pleasure far out pacing the throb of soft pain that she felt. Both girls' tongues explored the depths of the others mouth as Issei slipped his hands around Akeno's hips, with a firm hold he began to gently buck his hips up and down as she raised and lowered hers. Pleasure emanating through them as their motion steadily grew in pace and synchronised together.

Over an hour and a half later the trio lay naked and sweaty in Rias' bed. They considered going for a shower together but no one wanted to disturb the immense sense of contentment and love that ran over them all. Issei lay in the centre with each girl laying across a half of his body. He could feel the beat of both of their hearts which throbbed at a steady and peaceful rhythm. He kissed both of their foreheads and spoke words directly from his heart. "I love you both so very much. More then life itself is how much I love you two." His voice was sincere and the words flowed from him.

Both girls looked up at him and he saw tears in both of their eyes. Rias wiped at hers while Akeno let them spill. She simply pushed herself up to look at both of them.

"I love you both too. I always have. I only realised recently but I have always loved you Rias for so very long and I fell for you Issei the moment I met you." Her words were just as heartfelt as Issei's.

Rias sniffed and the pair realised that she was crying. She rubbed her face on Issei's chest and then looked at them with a smile as she cried. "I'm so happy. I love you both so much too. I don't ever want to leave either of you."

The trio embraced and held themselves against each other for a long while just listening to the breathing of the two people they each loved beside them. Without any of them even realising they all fell into a peaceful, fulfilling and truly restful sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen - Meeting opposition**

*** Gremory Mansion, Hell ***

Issei awoke to find Rias and Akeno still curled tightly onto his body. He had slept the night without entering his mindscape. It was a rare occurrence that the Saiyan didn't train during the night but he hadn't entered the realm of Ddraig for two reasons really. Firstly it would have been immensely rude to the two women he had confessed his love to and made love to. Secondly and possibly more damning was that he had drifted off to sleep so peacefully and with the intoxication of the night before he didn't even think to enter the white world. Issei expected to be feeling the affects of the dreaded hangover but thankfully it had not come to pass. He actually felt fully refreshed and ready to face the day. He looked into himself and found his Ki reserves were slightly depleted. He suspected that the energy within him had neutralised the poisonous alcohol far more effectively then the human liver normally would. Hence no hangover. It was another thing his Saiyan heritage gave him to be thankful of.

Issei savoured the feeling of both the women he loved pressed against him and thought back to how his life had been before the fateful date with Raynare. He had felt out of place in his own skin and was too nervous to really approach someone for fear of something strange occurring around him. Of becoming ostracised and outcast. Now, well now he felt so complete and perfect that he truly believed nothing could tear his happiness down. He kissed each girl softly on the lips to wake them up while smiling at the cute expressions they made as each was torn from the land of their dreams.

"Good morning my two loves. Would you like to shower with me?" Issei asked in a soft voice. He was unsure of whether the girls would be suffering from the after effects of the previous night's intoxication. Smiles that reached the furthest corners of their faces spread across both beauties and they climbed up off him.

"Of course." Akeno replied.

"But only if you don't hog all the hot water." Rias slid in slyly.

The two girls nimbly climbed from the bed and walked to the en-suite while Issei watched their naked figures move across the room before lazily he too pulled himself out of the bed and followed them in to the soothing warm water.

Having showered and dressed the trio made their way down to the dining room to enjoy a good hearty breakfast. At the sight of the food Issei's stomach let out a growl comparable to a roar from the fiercest of lions. It was close to eight in the morning and it seemed that Issei, Akeno and Rias were the last to arrive. Around the table sat the other members of the Peerage along with Xenovia and Irina. Conversations barely pausing as the three lovers entered the room.

"Good morning you lazy bones. How was the date?" Asia asked with a voice full of curiosity from across the far side of the table as she munched on a piece of toast with marmalade.

"Really good." "A lot of fun." "Fantastic." The trio all answered at the same time.

"I am so glad you guys had fun." Asia replied in earnest before returning to her previous conversation with Kiba.

Everyone was chatting happily as they ate but Akeno noticed that both Sara and Koneko were being even more quiet then usual. For Koneko this wasn't too odd. The girl was usually quiet but Sara always had something to chat with Akeno about and yet this morning she hadn't made a peep other than a simple 'Good Morning' and answering Akeno's questions quietly without engaging in responce.

Akeno decided to confront them both and root out the cause before they left to track down Kokabiel.

"What's up with you both?" She asked in a concerned voice.

Neither girl responded to her. She noticed that Sara's face blushed as she looked away while nibbling on a piece of apple.

"Seriously you are both so quiet? You mad or sick or something?" She reiterated starting to become slightly annoyed. Her voice had raised a fraction and now the rest of the table was looking their way. Akeno was going to speak again when Koneko decided to just answer bluntly, the easiest way to clear the air in her view.

"The walls here are thinner then you would think."

The effect of that statement was instantaneous. Akeno shut her mouth abruptly and began stumbling over apologies. Rias squealed and buried her face in her hands while Issei simultaneously spat out all the food in his mouth, all couple of kilograms of it, and choked as his lungs contracted at the same time.

It took the rest of the table only a moment to put all the pieces together from the reactions of the trio and the statement that Koneko had made. An awkward silence filled the air but was broken by laughter that came from Kiba and Asia. The other couple just couldn't contain it at the looks of sheer embarrassment on the faces of the dating power houses. The laughter was contagious, soon both Xenovia and Irina were laughing. Initially they hadn't known what was going on but Xenovia pieced it together almost as fast as Asia and Kiba had, and so thus had whispered it to Irina. With the laughter spreading Akeno and Issei found themselves joining in. There was absolutely nothing they could do but embrace the situation, there simply was a time when they had to own their own embarrassment. Koneko and Sara followed in quieter tones with only Rias left not laughing. She simply looked around mortified at the whole group knowing that she had lost her virginity the night before. She looked first to Issei and then Akeno. As she looked at their laughing faces she realised that no one was criticising or judging her. This was simply one of those moments in life. That revelation caused her to break down into fits of laughter as well.

A voice cut the laughter away. "What's got you all so jovial this morning?" Everyone stopped laughing as they looked to the source of the voice. Standing in the doorway was Sirzechs with Grayfia and surprisingly to everyone else Ravel stood beside them as well. Michael's spell had worked for her quite well it seemed.

"Well everyone was just laughing at Issei, Akeno and" Irina began but a quick glare from the offending trio, namely Rias, caused her to shut her mouth abruptly. Grayfia cottoned on immediately and began speaking before her husband who was now glaring at Issei could interject. "Well either way I am glad everyone is in high spirits because I have all your documentation and itineraries ready for your various trips abroad. Also we will have someone else travelling with your group Akeno."

Akeno looked at the queen of hell curiously who stepped aside to reveal Ravel fully. The youngest Phenex appeared awkwardly before the group. She wasn't necessarily shy as she had both fought against them during the rating game and then told them the painful truth of her brother's betrayal yesterday. It was just simply that she felt as if she didn't quite belong in this group. Grayfia continued to speak again after revealing the girl, "Lord Michael's magic appears to have been quite successful in healing the damage that she has sustained. Ravel insisted on joining the search for her brother and as she is an aggrieved party in this situation we feel she has that right. She has been briefed up entirely on the approach that will be taken. I have full faith that she will put the job first and not let her emotions cloud her judgement."

Ravel turned to Grayfia and Sirzechs promptly. "You have my word My Lord and Lady. I will redeem house Phenex' honour and do everything within my power to ensure that my brother is captured for a just trial." She spoke with a practised composure of someone who had been groomed for high society and yet there was the heavy traces of personal commitment to the mission as well inlaid in her voice. Ravel then turned and addressed the two members of heaven directly,

"My name is Ravel Phenex. Youngest daughter of Lord and Lady Phenex. I hope to work well with you both." She introduced herself in the same very formal manner.

"Xenovia.", "Irina." The pair said of each other. There was no real need for elaborate introductions as far as they were concerned.

Ravel remained where she was while Grayfia produced a pile of manilla folders on the table in a space clear of any food or plates. Each folder then floated up into the air and travelled delicately over to its respective owner. Issei pinched his out of the air and opened it to reveal its contents. Inside was a passport, visa, an itinerary list and a travel card. He opened the passport and checked the particulars of it. It used a photo that appeared to have been taken very recently of himself. The Saiyan didn't remember the photo being taken, in fact he knew that he hadn't taken it but he also knew that with her magic it would have been a simple thing for Grayfia to achieve. The visa was a simple tourist visa and granted him passage within Russia for a total of thirty days. Next he checked the itinerary and travel card. They had been booked into a hotel in the heart of Moscow, The Moscow Marriott Grand Hotel, the booking was for a week at the moment with the option to extend their stay also available. He had a set of tickets flying from Tokyo international directly to Moscow. His flight left at a quarter past four this afternoon and arrived at eight thirty that night. It was listed as just over ten hour flight time with the shift in time zones accounting for the difference. Issei groaned internally at the long flying times with human aviation technology. In the grand scheme of things he had been a true Saiyan for only a fraction of his lifespan and had achieved the ability for personal flight for even less. Yet still he could still cross the distance so much faster and he knew it as well. It was a necessary measure to stay below the detection threshold while transiting internationally he supposed. Finally the itinerary listed his travel card as having ninety thousand roubles preloaded onto it. He had no real reference to know how much money that was and so pulled his phone out to quickly check on a world's currency application that came pre-installed. Almost one hundred and fifty thousand yen. Grayfia and Sirzechs had been quite generous with the allowance that they had provided for the job. Issei finished looking over his documents, secured them within the folder and then shifted his eyes over too take a quick glance at Rias' and Akeno's. Rias' was identical to his minus her personal particulars. That made sense as they were travelling together. Akeno's flight left at midday on the dot and arrived at Paris right on half past five this evening.

After everyone had read over and double checked that their documents were correct, they all left the dining room to pack the belongings that they would be taking for their respective assignments. As all the devils' weapons were supernatural constructs created by magic they had no reason to worry about packing anything that might get caught up by human customs officials and as such they focused on packing clothing, toiletry items and any other personal belongs they may need or want. Xenovia and Irina used a small portion of magic to transmute their holy swords into a pair of innocuous elaborate writing pens for the duration of the flight so as to remove any hassle of travelling internationally in the human world with what would easily constitute as a deadly weapon.

Once packed the entire group met up in the parlour room to be seen off by Grayfia and Sirzechs.

"I am sure you will all do well. We, both us and Michael have every faith in all of you to succeed.' The Satan said with a smile before the Gremory symbol flashed below the group and they reappeared inside the Hyoudou residence.

Issei checked the time on his phone, almost ten in the morning.' The transport for Akeno and Kiba's groups would be arriving shortly. Both groups' flights left within fifteen minutes of each other however Kiba's arrived at their destination significantly later with a much longer flight time.

The Saiyan and his girlfriends made themselves comfortable on the long couch central to the living area while Kiba and Asia went off toward the entranceway to be alone together. Xenovia and Irina sat awkwardly on a soft 'love seat' two seat lounge in the room. They had been able to adjust to the Gremory Mansion in hell due to it having a rather business like feel to it for them however Issei's home was far from it. The girl's could easily describe it as homely. They could see the personal possessions of the three residents and knowing that they were inside the home of two devils and a Saiyan was something that was quite frankly beyond odd for the both of them. Koneko searched around the couch pillows before finding the television remote wedged under Issei. She gave him a disappointed look as he handed it to her which elicited giggles from both his girlfriends. Issei chose to ignore her response as she turned on the television and flicked through the channels until coming to watch One Piece. The choice of show instantly caught Sara's attention. The young girl sat beside her nekomata friend and began chatting happily with her about the show as children her age are likely to do.

"My favourite character is Boa Hancock. She is so noble and pretty ya know. I would just love to be like her." Sara exclaimed.

Ravel sat beside her while clicking her tongue in her mouth at the girl's statement, "Boa Hancock just treats people terribly under the guise of protecting her citizens. She is more vicious then anything." Ravel's voice showed that she felt she was being more corrective then offensive.  
Koneko and Sara turned toward Ravel. Koneko's face held its neutral gaze with a hint of annoyance where as Sara's looked ready to defend her favourite character. The sound of their bickering steadily rose as Sara and Ravel retorted back at each other. Koneko remained quiet for the most part but let it be known that she sided with Sara, while she knew very little about One piece, she simply was bent on opposing Ravel's point of view.

Akeno watched the three members of her group bicker incessantly which caused her to groan. If this continued then her job just became much more difficult and tiresome. Rias giggled while Issei simply smirked, "Good times in team Akeno." The Saiyan remarked humorously.

A buzzing caught Rias' attention causing the heiress to pull out her phone.  
"Yours and Kiba's rides are here." She said to Akeno in a soft almost sad tone. They knew that it would only be a week at most but spending the time apart caused an ache to form in Rias' chest. Akeno looked at Issei and Rias, it was plain for the pair to see that she felt the same way as Rias. The trio hugged and exchanged a soft loving kiss before Akeno wiped at her eyes briefly and turned.  
"Alright you lot. Stop bickering. Our cars are here." She spoke cheerfully and it warmed Rias and Issei's hearts to see how comfortably she took to being in charge.

Akeno led the way as Sara, Ravel and Koneko followed her waving to Issei and Rias as they left. Xenovia and Irina left after them. The pair felt awkward as they went to say goodbye to the powerful saiyan and heiress of hell, simply choosing to smile and give a curt wave which the sitting pair returned. Asia and Kiba called their salutations from the entranceway as they left with their fellow team members.  
The front door to the house clicked shut confirming that Issei and Rias were alone for the foreseeable future. Rias let out a sigh which Issei immediately knew the meaning behind. She went to speak but her boyfriend cut in before she could.  
"They will be totally fine." He said in a confident, firm yet reassuring tone.  
Rias relaxed back into the couch leaning her body into Issei's. Dropping her head against his head she remained there until she dozed off with Issei holding her as he watched the television absently, not really absorbing the show but simply letting time pass as he waited.

*** Desolate Plain, Issei's Mindscape ***

Ddraig swung his left claw forward at a blistering speed toward the dancing blur that was Issei. The young Saiyan warrior ducked under the strike and closed the distance in toward the dragon's exposed underbelly. He prepared to strike into the softer flesh of the dragon when his partner twisted around, throwing his tail out against him. Issei contorted his body left at the midsection and crossed his arms in a brace so as to absorb the power of the lashing tail. The tail crashed into his arms driving Issei backward but was unable to cause him to lose his balance in flight.  
Issei grasped a thick barbed spike protruding from the tail and pulled back towards himself bringing the dragon emperor around toward him. In his free hand he pooled Ki which he unleashed toward his monstrous opponent.

The perfectly formed sphere of blue white energy sped toward the dragon who unleashed a torrent of incinerating flames which immediately neutralised the blast while further scorching the ground on which the two titans of power duelled. What had started as a grassy open field was now scared by miles of scorch marks and thick gauges. The collateral damage of the clashing of the pair. If this has been observed by an outsider, the aggression and power that the Saiyan and Dragon had unleashed against each other may seem to indicate a desire to kill the other. Closer inspection though showed a massive grin across the teenagers face and an equal expression adorning the mammoth dragon.

Issei darted right and upward away from the searing flames. Ddraig spun his head around in search of his prey. He looked at the boy just over a hundred metres above him. Neither could take the other by surprise as both were able to track the others energy perfectly.  
Issei channelled his reserves of energy into himself once more causing large wads of land to float into the air at the gravitational pull his increasing Ki created.  
"Multiply six." he bellowed with the red aura of his Kaio ken erupting further out from himself in a violent flare of Ki. The sudden increase in power causing the floating masses of terrain to drop back to the ground in a cacophony of crashes and vibrations.

With his power at an all new height the Saiyan plummeted down at speeds vastly exceeding the sound barrier and crashed his fist into the overhead strike thrown his way by Ddraig. Sound ruptured around their strikes as the duo traded blow for blow with neither gaining nor losing even a quarter inch of ground. Over the last few weeks, Issei's development and mastery of his strength coupled with his experimentation with the Kaio ken had allowed him to fight the red dragon emperor on an almost equal footing. To have a mortal that could rival his power was something that in the past Ddraig would have mocked and been furious of. However now he only felt pride at the strength, speed, endurance, skill and fortitude of his host, partner and close friend.

Ddraig could feel Issei slowly begin to press his guard and deliver strikes that were harder and faster, threatening to break through. On deflecting a right cross he unfurled his wings and beat hard creating a blast of wind that pushed Issei away, creating space and distance between the pair. A deep breath allowed Ddraig to channel his power in a way he had not had to in millennia. With a dark crimson aura feint on his skin, the dragon charged up an energy fuelled shot of flame before firing it forward directly at Issei.

The boy in question watched the dragon charge his attack and cupped his hands by his side in his signature claw like sphere with a smirk of pure enjoyment on his face.  
"Gaaaaaliiiiiick Guuuuun." The saiyan chanted as a purple aura flared through his red Kaio ken. The shot of charged flame approached and Issei used the milliseconds to funnel more energy into the destructive mass of Ki in his hands before throwing his them forward to release the beam with a shout of, "Fire!"

Purple energy erupted from the saiyan and crashed headlong into the explosive flames. Sparks erupted as the two violent counter forces battled against each other. Issei could feel his beginning to lose momentum and get pushed back toward him as it did with his showdown against the phoenix Riser. That would not happen this time though.  
"Multiply seven!" Issei bellowed as he pushed his Kaio ken multiplier to a new height with a bearing of strain on his body that threatened to tear it asunder. His body held though, just so, which allowed Issei to channel the new power along the beam from his outstretched hands and into the blast that fought against Ddraig's.

The blasts haltered their movement against Issei and then, quite slowly at first, began screeching back the other way toward the dragon. Beating his wings to gain height Ddraig funnelled further power into the attack he wielded causing a deadlock once again. Neither could tell you how long they stayed in that deadlock pushing to and fro against the other but with neither gaining ground.

An energy signature they both knew appeared quite suddenly in their realm and both fighters relinquished control of their attacks immediately causing the flaming, pulsating mass of energy to fire up and away into the never ending reaches of the mindscape where it exploded in a grand yet inconsequential manner.

Issei turned his head to the energy signature as both he and Ddraig once again set foot on the ground. Rias stood before them with a mixture of pride, awe and interest on her face.  
"That was really impressive. You can stand your ground against a heavenly dragon. I don't think anyone else ever has." She spoke happily to her boyfriend as she approached.  
"We stopped when we felt you enter. Didn't want to accidentally hurt you. Are we almost there?" Issei asked between great gasps of air. Now that he has dismissed the Kaio ken his body was ravaged by the after effects of utilising the powerful technique.  
Rias nodded to him while she looked between the two. Issei was exhausted but although Ddraig sat comfortably it was possible to tell that he was also heavily fatigued by the large rise and fall of his chest.  
"How much were you holding back against the knuckle head?" She asked jokingly but the dragon simply smiled subtly instead of answering.  
Issei poked a finger at Ddraig as he commented in a relaxed offhand manner,  
"Ah he'll never tell. Let's get going."

With that the pair waved to the dragon and then vanished from the white realm. As they left Ddraig slumped down into a lying position while the terrain vanished and only the white remained.  
"Less then you might think." He muttered before chuckling.

*** Team Akeno, Paris****,**** France ***

Akeno arrived in Charles de Gaule airport with a headache. The throbbing had nothing to do with jet lag or the transition of time zones and everything to do with the incessant bickering of her team mates. Sara and Ravel had not gotten off to a good start. Koneko while staying relatively neutral still held animosity for the ex-member of Riser's peerage for her defeat in the rating game. Multiple times Akeno had intervened when the young pair began bickering with each other. Finally Akeno had sent a small jolt of lightning into each through skin to skin contact on the plane. The sharp yet minimal pain caused both younger girls to behave for the remainder of the flight.

Now sitting in a small coffee shop of the Latin Quarter both girls refused to look at or acknowledge the other. This was fine in Akeno's opinion. The silence let her contemplate how best to move forward. Currently the girls occupied a large rectangular table in Strada Cafe. The small locale had very quaint, modern and cosy vibe to it while also holding a tucked away location along Rue Monge. Akeno had chosen to bring her group here after reviews mentioned of the secluded shop offering the best coffee in Paris with the minimal of nosy crowds. A claim she simply had to check. She enjoyed the taste of her vanilla latte and allowed it to calm her head. Now that they were here she needed to work out a way to locate either Riser or Kokabiel without being detected themselves. The group had discussed various methods and the only one that Akeno saw as viable was to get in contact with the local devils. If she could convince them to work with her then that would help their cause greatly. But that posed a subsequent issue, how to get to touch with them?

"We could try and draw them to us." Sara suggested as she drank a thick shake through a straw.  
"How?" Koneko asked genuinely.  
"Um well. You guys are really strong from training with Issei. Maybe just unleash your power and wait for them." The youngest girl suggested with a few pauses for thought.  
"No way," Ravel interrupted, "Sure. I'll admit that Koneko and Akeno are impressively strong for their class but that has to be a simply terrible plan." She said harshly.  
"You're just saying that because it's my idea." Sara bit back.  
"No, I'm saying it because ..." Ravel started fiercely.  
"Enough bickering." Akeno shot in. The look in the oldest girls' eyes said there was no room for compromise.

The girls quieted immediately and Akeno let them sit in silence for a moment before addressing Ravel.  
"Now, what problem do you see with Sara's method."  
"Well if we just unleash a heap of power won't it just seem threatening? If the rolls were reversed, wouldn't we see it as an act of aggression?" Ravel spoke thoughtfully and it was clear to Akeno that the girl's upbringing allowed her to assess situations thoroughly.  
Akeno had to agree with Ravel's observation however Sara also had a point that utilising their strength would bring those they needed to find to them.  
"What if we found a way to use our strength as a beacon without being intimidating?" Akeno pondered out loud.

"What? Like hunt down a rogue?" Koneko responded.  
Akeno smiled at the idea. It was simple, to the point and showed that they meant no harm to the local hierarchy.  
"That's perfect Koneko. A fight with a rogue will be the beacon we need while showing that we don't want to upset the balance. Rogues are also a lot easier to find." Akeno stated with a smile as she finished the last of her latte.

With dusk come and gone, the darkness of night fell across the vast metropolitan sprawl of the French capital. The neighbourhood of Saint Germain glowed like a well decorated and pristine Christmas tree. With its rich architecture and upper class residents the four girls stalking the streets seemed almost out of place. The group of girls slowed down in front of a richly adorned set of black iron gates. Swift jumps later and they had easily scaled the eight foot barrier.

Approaching the large building Akeno pointed to either side of the structure and her group spread out. Koneko went left to the eastern side of the building while Ravel went right to the west. Both girls gave a thumbs up indicating an easy way into the building. To the front, the northern side, Akeno and Sara approached. Originally they had planned to infiltrate subtly however the rogue they were tracking was known to be quite strong. To combat its strength they decided to implement a sort of pincer blitzkrieg tactic. They would strike its lair hard from three cardinal points and in the commotion of three loud entries hopefully the beast would be too confused to effectively defend its realm. If things became hairy then Akeno and Koneko would engage it in combat utilising their enhanced training from Issei while Ravel and Sara supported them.

Both flanking girls released a small wisp of colourful magic, yellow for Ravel, white for Koneko, back toward the side of the building that Akeno and Sara waited at. This indicated to the pair that their allies were ready. The coloured energy only held for a second before dispersing as if it had never existed. At seeing it Akeno blasted the main doors to the mansion open with a great burst of wind magic. The doors ripped clean from their hinges and crashed across the floor. Loud bangs rung out as the hard wood pounded down onto the hard floor boards. At the same time the loud piercing of glass shattering filled the air as Koneko and Ravel entered as well. Akeno strode confidently into the large interior with Sara by her side. A roar was heard from deeper within the first floor and both girls beelined toward the noise.  
If their prey wasn't a rogue then Akeno would have worried for traps but against those that had lost their minds such concerns were rarely warranted.  
Heavy foot falls could be heard approaching them but then a loud crash broke the air along with further growls.

Akeno bolted through a doorway into a spacious kitchen. Shattered glass, splintered wood and debris littered the room. Scorch marks outlined a large panther like creature that was climbing to its feet. At the other end of the room in an adjacent doorway stood Ravel. Her hands outstretched from having clearly cast a bolt of flames at the oversized feline. Akeno settled her gaze back onto the rogue beast that had caused terror to the local Parisians. The hulking muscular mass was over seven feet long with powerful limbs and black fur. Red and yellow faintly streaked through like subtle tiger stripes.

Very few humanoid features remained. The shape of the eyes and ears. Little else. It was clear that this rogue had survived for a long time. Years, maybe a decade or so. That would be put to an end now.  
Ravel fired a follow up blast of fire and yet despite still regaining its feet from being blind sided, the feral creature still leapt aside nimbly. It spun around on it's haunches as it did so and whipped a long razor like tail at the Phenex girl. Ravel dropped back raising her arms to protect her face. The tip of the tail grazed across her arms and cut smoothly yet shallowly. Despite the tertiary nature of the cut, blood still dripped from the precision wound. Clearly that tail was a dangerous weapon.  
Akeno wasted no time in engaging the foe, unleashing an arc of lightning into her enemy. The electricity rippled from her fingers and burned into the creatures flesh with a sinister sizzle.  
The muscles of the predator spasmed involuntarily however the creature didn't falter in its movements turning toward the new adversary so as that it could follow up by lunging with outstretched paws at the Gremory queen. Akeno retaliated with another powerful gust of wind that met the creatures pounce head on and caused it to crash into the ground prematurely. Thick clawed paws raised and swiped at the black haired beauty who ducked aside cleanly but not with as much finesse as she would have hoped.

The oversized panther was clearly focused on Akeno who posed the biggest threat. The black haired girl was causing it constant pain and discomfort with lightning that she continued to produce, like a magical chain connecting the pair. Much to Akeno's annoyance the power of her spell was doing far less to slow or damage her opponent than she had hoped. However with its attention honed in Sara darted around and began firing wisps of green energy at the monster in the form of long darts. The darts punctured its hide before erupting painfully. Ravel added to this assault by unleashing a barrage of fiery blasts that singed the fur of the beast and caused burns to blister on the skin around the entry wounds of Sara's darts.

To the untrained it would seem that the creature should be easily overwhelmed by the combined powers of the three girls however all three could tell that their combined attacks were having a very minuscule affect on its stamina. A lunge and quick strike with a paw slammed Akeno back causing her lightning to stop flowing. The beast followed up on its opening by pouncing with an open maw to bite down on the young woman before it. Akeno felt fear etch into her as she considered whether this hunt had been a bad idea. The jaws were within milliseconds of clamping onto her when a foot connected with the snout of the creature and sent it careening backward into the floor behind it. Crashing into one of the few remaining pieces of solid furniture, a cabinet that had in times past contained various cooking utensils.

Koneko landed smoothly onto her feet and adopted her cat like defensive stance. "Heh, sorry for the late arrival. I guess I chose the wrong side to come in." She said in a serious yet carefree manner as she kept her eyes locked on to the oversized cat before her. A smile very reminiscent of Issei's took hold of her face. In training with the battle loving Saiyan, Koneko had found herself relishing the challenge of a good fight herself more and more. The panther bounded back to its feet and assessed the fighters around it.

The one it had attacked previously was now guarded by the new arrival that edged closer. The weaker two stood close together but dislocated from their friends. It was an easy choice for the panther and it bounded at Sara and Ravel. The pair of younger girl's eyes went wide with fear as the monster charged at the both of them and Ravel found herself with a tight knot forming in her belly at the monster's charge. Close combat was not her forte. The creature never got the chance though as Koneko intercepted it with a clean right cross to the jaw followed by a left hook and driving knee. She had crossed the distance between them at a speed approaching and almost breaking through the sound barrier itself thanks to her training with enhanced gravity.  
The beast staggered back shaking its head. As Koneko went to move forward in her assault the panther opened its great maw and spewed forth a thick choking haze that irritated the eyes while clogging the throat.  
Koneko began to choke with her eyes, ears and nose burning. Tears filled her eyes in an attempt to drain the toxin away. Before she could muster a defence though a powerful claw crashed into her side running from her shoulder, down her ribs to her hip. Her skin split and tore creating long gashes with thick streams of blood oozing from the broken flesh.

Akeno watched as Koneko became disorientated by the thick toxic cloud and the beast went in to cripple its opponent. Before it could respond however the Gremory queen thrust her hands forward forming a sideways T shape. Tremendous winds erupted in the room from Akeno. They ripped fixtures from the walls and shattered windows causing glass to scatter everywhere. The panther was caught by the magic and thrown back while being unable to resist the torrential onslaught of wind. The winds focused on the beast slamming down on it and causing it to be unable to rise up. Unfortunately the spell also caught Koneko as it dissipated the thick choking smoke while also catching the disorientated girl in its grasp. Koneko was launched like a rag doll through the air, passing through a shattered window and crashing down outside in the spacious back yard.  
Akeno felt a sympathetic stab of guilt for the collateral pain she had caused her friend yet knew now was not the time to worry about it. Focusing her magic in on the feral rogue devil she kept the beast firmly down while Ravel approached it with a large burning scythe of flames.  
With her foe held firm the drawbacks of such a powerful yet unwieldy weapon were obsolete and Ravel dropped the long razor blade down on the fiend, severing its head while cauterising both wounds.

Akeno released control of the powerful spell. Instantly upon her doing so the wind vanished as if it had never existed. Her thoughts went to Koneko as she moved around the corpse of their departed foe. Leaving the building with Ravel following close behind, the pair found Sara tending to Koneko. Her involuntary flight hadn't broken any bones but did cause the deep tears to her flesh from the panther's claws to sunder further. Thick venous blood oozed from the wounds. It was a small miracle that the wounds were not arterial, however they were still quite dangerous.  
Sara bandaged the wounds with torn pieces of Koneko's top but this did little as the blood continued to flow through. Ravel moved past Akeno and approached their white haired companion.

"Move aside. I can do this quicker." She directed toward Sara. Sara was about to protest but the look Akeno gave her silenced any protest before she could voice it.  
Sara moved aside begrudgingly while she watched on with Akeno as Ravel knelt down beside Koneko's left side.  
"This will hurt." She stated bluntly to which Koneko merely nodded. Internally she steeled herself against the expected pain.

Ravel's hands began to heat up, steam actively rising from her flesh. Instantly everyone knew what was about to occur. Ravel pressed her super heated hands to Koneko's flesh. To her credit Koneko didn't scream or make a sound as her muscle, sinew and flesh cauterised. The smell of the wound searing was strong and threatened to cause Sara to gag. The young girl turned away to avoid losing her lunch.  
"Tougher then I thought." Ravel stated as she finished her quick work. Her voice showed some admiration however it was clear that she wasn't skilled at giving compliments.  
Koneko looked up toward her and was about to reply when her gaze travelled past her companions and landed on something beyond them.  
Before she could say anything a voice broke out from behind them.  
"That was impressive. Well impressive for Japanese devils."

*** Team Kiba, Lima Peru ***

Kiba and crew had landed in Peru in a situation Similar to Akeno's gang, that is to say also not quite sure how they would track down their quarry. They needn't have bothered though. It was less them twenty minutes when they found themselves in the Plaza Mayor, the symbolic birthplace and heart of the city. The plaza was a beautiful mix of red brick work and feature gardens. What got their attention was a large crowd cheering and chanting loudly in the centre of the historic area. Pushing through the crowd Kiba couldn't believe his eyes to find the very man that he was to be hunting, Freed Seltzen, standing on the small stone wall of a beautifully manicured garden plot while preaching ravenously. He thundered his words with spittle flinging from his lips from the frenzied manner he spoke from atop his figurative soap box. Luck had only favoured team Kiba so much though as the moment the Gremory knight pushed forward the mad exorcist turned and recognised him immediately. The psychopath screamed at them in Spanish. The two devils understood however Xenovia and Irina didn't. But understanding the words wasn't needed for what he was saying.  
"DEVILS! DEVILS! THERE THERE THERE! KILLLLL THEMMMM! KILL THE SHITTY DEVILS!" He screamed as he pointed at the group while bouncing from foot to foot.

The effect of his words was instantaneous. Hands grabbed at and struck toward the four. The crowd turned on them abruptly. Their faces showed glazed over expressions as they attacked the new arrivals. Despite their numerical advantage, Kiba and Asia were able to break free without too much difficulty. Their enhanced devil strength gave them the advantage needed to escape the enraptured humans. For Xenovia and Irina it was a different story, as the pair while being skilled fighters were unwilling to harm the clearly bewitched innocents.

Having broken free and moving faster then their pursuers, Kiba looked back toward their struggling allies.  
"You go on ahead babe." He called over to Asia, "I will be right behind you with those two." At that and before his girlfriend could reply or protest he turned, breaking into a sprint back toward the crowd against him. He knew enough about magic to know that these people had no control over their actions. However that wouldn't stop him striking them. He wouldn't kill them but he would use enough force to incapacitate them in protection of his allies.

With as minimal a use of force as he could muster, Kiba knocked, smacked, pushed and shoved aside all those that got in his way. His speed and strength allowed him to handle those that approached him with absolute ease. He reached Xenovia and Irina less than a minute after turning back, that time however was enough for the masses to have grabbed a hold of the two girls firmly. He lost only a fraction of speed as he dropped into a rough replication of Issei's fighting stance. Kiba, being a swordsman, had only a rudimentary knowledge of hand to hand combat however he had spent enough time watching the Saiyan combat protege fight to pick up some useful pointers. His ability to replicate the style would only work to the untrained eye but that was all he needed at this moment.  
Lunging forward he drew back his left foot before unleashing it in a vicious roundhouse kick that broke the ribs of the victim and used that man's body to dislodge a further three from Irina.  
Landing nimbly on his right foot he shoulder charged forward into the clumsy masses delivering blows with a series of strikes and pushes that succeeded in breaking Xenovia free. With a hand holding a wrist of each of the girls, Kiba sped away from the crowd dragging the two holy warriors who struggled to keep pace with the athletic devil.  
Leaving the plaza, the three ran in the direction Kiba and Asia had taken before he turned back. Minutes went by and with their pursuers far behind the group began to slow.  
"Up here Kiba." Asia's voice range from above. Looking up they saw the blonde devil standing atop a four story apartment building with her wings folded neatly at her back. She jumped off and landed gracefully beside her compatriots.

"I think we should go up on rooftops. It's harder for humans to follow up." Asia said simply. Internally she did laugh at the fact that she referred to the race she had spent her life as a member of in a tone that indicated they were fundamentally alien to her now.  
The logic of her idea was apparent to all present and so with his own wings unfurled Kiba flew up carrying Xenovia while Irina was carried by Asia.  
Once safely perched on the building's roof Asia went to work healing the wounds of her friends. The two holy warriors may not deem the young devil their friend however to Asia they were. She found trust in those she met and was always eager to build friendships.

With the healing complete the group rested. "What now? We found him but he has so many people bewitched." Irina asked in a voice that showed she was disheartened at the condition of the local people.

"I'm not too sure. Magic isn't my forte. Any thoughts babe?" Kiba replied while directing his last words to Asia.

"I want to help these people." The former nun replied, "I'm pretty good with my magic. I don't want to fight the local people but I think I could return their minds to them with some of my twilight healing. I would need to get really close to them though or ..." Asia spoke sincerely and in a manner that showed to all present that helping these people was important to her before trailing off into her thoughts.  
Both holy warriors were taken aback slightly. They had been raised, trained and conditioned to believe devils could only ever be possessive, cunning and manipulative. They had believed that the actions of the all Gremory devils, both Rias' peerage and Sirzechs followers, to be motivated by simple self survival so far but while to some degree they were correct, that came into direct conflict now however with Asia's desire to help the local people. People that had no bearing on them or their assigned task. It was something that simply didn't line up with what they knew of devils. As such they remained silent and listened to the two peerage members discuss the course of action that they would take.

"Ok. So you have a plan I take it?" Kiba inquired, placing trust in the girl he loved.  
"Yep." She said simply with a coy smile, "It's a bit out there and a pretty dangerous one though." She laughed nervously as she thought it through.It would certainly be a bold move.

"When are the plans we end up a part of not dangerous?" Kiba asked rhetorically which Asia nodding in agreement as she her nervous laughter ended in a chuckle.

With that Asia began relaying her plan in detail to the group. The look on both Irina and Xenovia's faces said they thought she had completely lost the plot however Kiba kept a look of confidence in his girlfriend despite the unorthodox nature of what she was proposing.  
"Does anyone have anything better?" He asked when she finished. The silence that followed cemented that they would be going with Asia's plan.

"Well then we had best go find somewhere to lay up and rest before we do this I think." Kiba stated as he began leading the unorthodox group along the roof tops.

*** Rias and Issei, Sheremetyevo International Airport, Moscow ***

Issei stretched with his muscles feeling rather tight and uncomfortable after having been crammed into the airline seat for the duration of the flight. Rias was far more comfortable having spent her time stretched across her seat and her boyfriend. Sleeping soundly with her head on his chest.  
It was only when a flight attendant had awkwardly woken up the red headed beauty that she had briefly entered his mind to fetch the Saiyan warrior from the bliss of his eternal training. Issei's body had ached in relief as he made his way out of the plane.

Leaving the aircraft, the pair walked through the airport with eyes glancing at and followed them. Having dealt with it for so long, Rias found the lustful stares of strangers easy to ignore but Issei hadn't quite reached her level of comfort in it yet. His muscular body attracted looks of desire from women that he found awkward. Issei was very comfortable in his relationship with the Gremory heiress and so the looks she received didn't bother or annoy him overly much. In fact he found it mostly humorous how quickly the perpetrators would look away as if something else was suddenly the most interesting object in the world when they realised he had caught them ogling his girlfriend.

As the pair strode out of the airport and into the freezing night air of the Russian capital, Rias squeezed Issei's hand and turned to him.  
"You have a plan for tracking down this Saiyan?" She asked simply while keeping her voice low.  
"Yeah." He replied in his usual blaise manner, "It's pretty simple, I'm just gonna go straight to the highest Ki signature, well specifically for finding this target, the highest Shoki, that I can sense which … right now is not all that far from us to the south east."  
Rias looked at him perplexed for a moment before replying. Clearly she was thinking through a thought before getting a slightly cranky expression to her face.  
"How long have you been able to sense Ki energy?" She asked in a manner that immediately told Issei he had dropped himself in.  
"Ah ... well a while." He replied sheepishly at the same time as scratching the back of his head.  
Rias puffed her cheeks out at him.  
"Nice of you to inform your girlfriends." She said in mock anger.  
Issei went to speak but decided to trump her irritation with actions. He ran his hand up onto her cheek and brought her into a deep kiss. As they broke apart he smiled cheekily at her.  
"Forgive me?" He asked already knowing the answer.  
"Of course I do you big dummy." She replied in an appeased voice with a slight blush to her cheeks that had nothing to do with the biting cold.  
With their bags of belongings slung over his shoulder Issei led the way to where a large number of taxis waited for customers.  
Issei, only speaking Japanese and English was unable to communicate with the locals however Rias spoke flawless Russian to the elderly man who happily took them to their hotel while chatting away with the red head. Issei was always amazed at some of the useful abilities being a Devil granted. The one he wished to find a way to replicate was their instantaneous understanding and mastery of any language they encountered. It was something that the fighting talents of Saiyans so far did not help with in any regard.

With their belongings safely secured in the Marriott room that Grayfia had booked them, the pair crept stealthily up to the roof where they could take to the sky. Flying in the dark of the night above the lowest clouds was by far the easiest way for Issei to follow the glowing beacon of the greatly above average Shoki signature that shone in his mind before him. Approaching the vicinity shortly after taking off the pair dropped down into an alley that appeared unoccupied. Only one minor energy signature registered and Issei instantly identified it as a heavily intoxicated man who appeared close to unconscious. It didn't really matter if the guy did in fact see them land down beside him. No one would believe someone as drunk as that man was.

With the pair landing near to him, the man's half lidded eyes opened wide with shock as he did a slow double take before he slurred something incomprehensible and passed out. Rias' wings vanished as Issei led her out of the alley and along the front of the buildings. Issei checked out the buildings as they walked along the footpath. Most appeared to be the grey concrete square structures that were typical of the soviet period. It was clear that these buildings had originally been constructed for industrial use. What they were used for now was something Issei neither knew nor cared for.

Music permeated the air the closer they got to the source that Issei was honing in on. The music had strong beats with thick guitar riffs. Despite the foreign language of the lyrics, Issei could tell it was punk music, a genre he was familiar and quite the fan of. Bright neon lights contrast with the dark almost non existent street lighting as the mixed smells of smoke, alcohol, sweat and vomit filled the air around an extra large warehouse. The building itself close to the size of three of its neighbours. People dressed in dark leathers, jackets, metal chains, boots and checkered belts milled around outside. Four large men stood by the doors taking payment and stamping the hands of those entering.  
Issei looked to Rias and she took the lead approaching the bouncers. A short exchange of Russian and money later resulted in the pair being stamped and admitted entry.  
The bouncers ogled Rias blatantly as they entered despite Issei's presence. The men were physically bigger then him but as humans they would be folded instantly trying anything. Luckily for them they had enough professionalism to only look while doing their job.  
Inside the noise, smells and crowds were exponentially thicker. As someone who enjoyed heavy music, Issei found himself bobbing his head to the beat and rhythm as they moved in. Before reaching the crowd he glanced at a poster of the main act of the night. A black background with a white skull sporting a Mohawk. Purgen written above it in a messy scrawl.

Rias was not as enthused by the music as her boyfriend but followed him closely. Music she didn't enjoy was irrelevant when completing the job at hand. That being said though, the quicker they left then the happier she would be about the whole situation.  
Issei pushed through the thrashing masses. Some seemed irritated by his rough barging through but none tried to block the muscular figure. Ten metres, eight metres, six metres. The crowd parted and Issei laid eyes on someone he had been pursuing but not the one he had hoped for.  
In front of him was the devil Vali, the young man wore a thick black leather jacket over a dark under shirt. Black and maroon pants, thick black boots and multiple chains. His silver hair was spiked up into a rough Mohawk similar to most true punk styles. The man danced within the crowd, but as his body turned, his eyes rest upon and registered Issei. Issei's smirk grew as he saw surprise flash briefly in his opponent's eyes.

"So I take it that you must be Vali." Issei stated blandly but in a voice loud enough to easily break over the thrum of the music. He was itching for a fight but he wanted to make it clear that he considered fighting the devil to be a trivial matter. A task almost completely beneath him.  
The second flash in Vali's eyes showed that he did indeed pick up on Issei's attitude.  
Issei continued before he could continue.  
"So tell me, where are you keeping your Saiyan friend?" He asked nonchalantly as if looking for another of his race was part and parcel of any day. This definitely wasn't something Vali had expected to be asked and it clearly took him by surprise. How could anyone know about the Saiyan race? The Angels and Devils they had fought previously were completely unaware of the nature of the foe that they faced. They had been completely bewildered when they fell to him so easily.  
Vali was about to question this new intruder when he felt a pull of familiarity and a voice speak to him. He smirked before addressing Issei.  
"So you're the red dragon's vessel huh. Pfft I expected more. Albion and I were hoping for a challenge when we finally met." Vali's voice dripped with arrogance and a desire to antagonise similar to Issei's own.  
Issei laughed at this. Rias for her part simply watched the two interact. She knew a fight was brewing. If not for the attitude of both warriors than simply because Ddraig and Albion have always been destined to fight. She thought surely it wouldn't happen here though. In this building. A crowded concert full of witnesses. But then again, Issei was Issei.  
"If you think a devil like you can even land a blow on me. Then come on, let's go." Issei stated in an offhand mocking manner.  
For a brief moment Vali considered what faction Issei could be from if he considered a devil below him and then merely dismissed this fact. The fight would be what determined who won. He knew he would be stronger, faster and more skilled then Ddraig's partner.  
In an instant Vali shot forward toward the cocky warrior with his hand pulled began and delivered a powerful punch toward his opponent's head.  
Air. He only struck air.

Issei watched as Vali was momentarily surprised. His display of superhuman speed had caught the attention of those dancing around them who backed up immediately.  
"Missed." Issei commented with a chuckle.  
Vali turned. The taller warrior stood behind him with his arms crossed as if nothing had happened.  
Again the devil shot toward Issei with his knee swept back for a kick. Once more Issei dodged effortlessly. More people moved away and the attention of the thick crowd was landing heavier on the fighting pair as those around them watched the two moving at superhuman speeds. To all the humans watching it would seem as if Issei was narrowly dodging the blows and strikes however the Saiyan warrior was lazily dancing around Vali's attacks much to the infuriation of the white dragon's vessel.

"Man. I thought you would able to fight. Guess Albion must be a poor judge of character." Issei taunted as he dodged under another wild cross thrown by the now thoroughly enraged Vali.  
Vali saw red at Issei's comment and stopped attacking briefly to scream loudly, "Juggernaut drive."  
Instantly white plate armour almost identical to the red armour Issei trained with in his mindscape covered the devil's body. The green crystals of Issei's armour were replaced by blue on Vali's and blue crystalline wings formed behind him.  
Cheering began to erupt from those watching the fight and soon the crowd was screaming for the match to continue. It was plain to see that many of those attending the concert considered this to be an excellent form of entertainment with so many pulling their smart phones out to record the incredible sight. Rias would be lying if she said she wasn't a bit intimidated by Vali's transformation but she knew it meant little to Issei. So far he had been outclassing Vali so totally that this was of little consequence. What did annoy her however, was that neither boy seemed the least bit concerned by their public and crowded venue. She knew there would be repercussions for their foolish judgement.  
"I've got you now you quick bastard." Vali spat at Issei.

Once again it was Vali who started the melee a new by firing himself toward Issei however this time at a vastly enhanced speed, much greater than he had previously demonstrated that he was capable of. His armoured fist flew at Issei. Vali expected that he would either drill Issei with the strike or Issei would dodge again.  
The outcome was neither as Issei met his fist with one of his own. A tremendous boom ripped through the air as saiyan flesh connected with dragon plate gauntlet. For a moment the pair were at a stalemate vying for dominance of strength. Spectators had been thrown back by the concussive wave of the strikes connecting. As Issei broke the stalemate by pushing Vali back and striking out with a spin kick of his own the crowd erupted in louder screams and cheers. Vali managed to block the kick deftly with his arms crossed to his side but to Issei this left him open. The Saiyan wasted no time and capitalised on the opening with a left jab followed closely by a right uppercut that took the devil off his feet. The successive strikes knocked Vali into the air almost a dozen metres and he struck the ground sliding toward the feet of the spectators that ringed their impromptu fighting arena.

Flicking his body, Vali propelled himself onto his own feet. This time he didn't rush Issei. He stared at the cocky warrior standing lazily with his arms crossed before him. Only one person had ever been so much more powerful then he was and that was the one guy this fighter seemed to be searching for. In an instant it clicked in Vali's mind. The superior attitude, casual calmness and love of a fight, the sheer strength and power.  
"Where's your tail?" As Vali asked the question, Issei chuckled and uncoiled his tail from around his waist and waved through the air behind him in a very casual manner. Shocked expressions emminated from the crowd at the appearance of the extra appendage.  
"Figured it out. Good. Not as dumb as you look then." Issei stated more to himself as he dropped into his fighting stance, ready to recommence the fight.  
Vali thought fast, he would have to continue to fight this Saiyan but now he also realised he was at a massive fundamental disadvantage. Maybe he could buy some time though. He could utilize his divine dividing technique but he wasn't sure if it would work on this opponent. It had never given him any hope in the sparring matches he had undertaken with his Saiyan counterpart. He settled for a more subtle course of action as he charged a small burst of magic in his right hand before dispersing it toward the ceiling in invisible tendrils.  
Issei disregarded the odd behaviour as anything other then him preparing a possible trap while Rias was more interested in the display of subtle magic. After the magic passed through the ceiling a bright flare flashed momentarily in the sky before vanishing.

Issei moved at blistering speed to appear behind Vali and delivered a strike to the rear of his helmet causing the two to once again begin a clash of melee combat. The crowd roared their approval. The concert had transformed into an impromptu fight club style match and the crowd were loving it. The band and event staff themselves watched just as enraptured.  
Blow for blow the pair traded strikes back and forth. They moved at phenomenal speeds however as the minutes passed Vali began to slow and fatigue with Issei showing absolutely no signs of exhaustion. Rias knew that both fighters were holding back the lion's share of their power, a tactic she believed was for the benefit of their audience and location whilst also allowing them to study each other's fighting style. Despite this suppression by both it was obvious that Issei still wielded a far greater power in this fight.

A right cross that found nothing but air left Vali open and Issei stepped into his guard before delivering a series of concussive blows to the white dragon's chest plate. The fourth strike caused the plate to crack and Issei followed it with a driving uppercut. As Vali lost his footing, Issei grabbed a hold of his ankle and swung him, like a troll swinging a club, down into the ground. Blood spurted from Vali's mouth as he struck the ground only for Issei to begin to pull him back into the air to strike into the ground again.  
Vali twisted and swung his foot out against Issei. The metallic boot connected with the Saiyan's head stunning him momentarily and allowing Vali to break free of his hold.

As Vali landed on the ground, he dropped down to one knee with his head spinning and the world becoming fuzzy. He knew he was definitely suffering from a concussion. He looked up at the double image of the Saiyan that approached him.  
"You fought well I guess." Issei stated to his downed opponent.  
He prepared to deliver a blow to would incapacitate Vali and end the fight.  
With his fist drawn back and his focus completely on Vali he didn't notice the potent Ki energy signature approaching their location rapidly. Brick and concrete shattered, blew inward and crumbled as a figured rocketed toward Issei sheathed in a blinding white aura. A powerful blow struck the Saiyan and propelled him back over the crowd and through not only the adjacent wall but also two further buildings.

Rias watched as the aura stopped in front of Vali and a hand pulled the white dragon's vessel to his feet.  
"Glad you got here." Vali said with a mild slur while dismissing his juggernaut armour. Blood trickled from his mouth and right ear. Heavy bruising was evident on much of his exposed flesh. Suppressed fight or not, he had taken an absolute beating.  
The figure didn't say a word and simply watched the opening that he had propelled Issei through. As if on cue the Saiyan shot back through the opening and landed beside Rias. His own white aura raging.  
Both warriors dismissed their auras and sized each other up.  
The first thing both Rias and Issei noted of this new arrival was the tail that swished identically to Issei's behind him and the 'oh so familiar' grin on his face.  
The new Saiyan had messy brown hair that stuck up at odd angles along with chocolate coloured eyes. He wore a red Chinese style fighting Gi along with a yellow under shirt, boots, gloves and sash belt.  
Vali stood beside his ally as he addressed Issei and Rias in a voice that sounded slightly drunken from the blows he had just received.  
"Now that Bikou's here, I guess it is two on two match if the … the uh … the Gremory is willing to fight." Vali stated as if he somehow he had the authority to decide such things.  
Rias went to state that of course she would fight by Issei's side but her boyfriend beat her to it.  
"No. This is a fight between just me and him. You will both stay out of it." His voice totally serious as his eyes never left the first of his kind he had ever met or faced in the real world.  
Neither Vali nor Rias got a chance to protest as the Saiyan who Vali addressed as Bikou finally spoke in a deep yet seemingly carefree voice. Despite the nature of it, everyone present could tell just how completely serious he was at this moment.  
"You won't interfere Vali. If you do I will strike you down myself."

It was clear that Vali wasn't too pleased to be sitting out of the next fight but he respected the wishes of the new Saiyan arrival and simply moved through the crowd, which parted hastily before him as he walked, up onto the stage. He held his hand out to the singer in an expectant manner, taking the microphone from the man he addressed the crowd in Russian. Rias translated to Issei.  
"Have you all enjoyed the fight so far?" He yelled out to a chorus of raucous cheers.  
"Good. Now for the main event. I know that none of you know it but before you all is something that hasn't been seen in almost an eternity. Two warriors of an ancient race, Saiyan warriors, facing off against one another. This fight to the death will be one for the ages."  
Again the crowd jeered and screamed their approval. Vali turned to the band, "How about getting some music for the fight huh."

At that the band began to play heavy beats and loud aggressive music appropriate for such an event.  
White Aura's erupted around both Saiyans as they began to float into the air at equal height to the other.  
Still facing his new opponent Issei spoke to Rias who was as equally frustrated as Vali at being left out.  
"Rias." Issei stated in a firm voice, "Can you get rid of the roof?" Collateral damage was something that concerned him. Issei knew that this fight would be an all or nothing affair. He wasn't about to insult a fellow Saiyan by suppressing his power and he expected the same of his new opponent.

At that Rias produced and shot forward a small pulse of destruction magic that evaporated just the roof above them on contact without even a speck of debris dropping down into the building. With an open sky above them the two Saiyans floated higher. As if on cue both bellowed out and thick raging white auras encompassed them moments before they clashed in a flurry of blows. If Vali thought Issei had been moving fast before, then it was nothing to the speed he was utilising now. Many of the spectators saw nothing more then slight blurs and the images of the two as hits connected along with feeling the mighty shock waves that tore through the air and threatened to cause buildings in their immediate vicinity to collapse. This didn't stop them from filming the whole fight avidly as the grungy punk music mixed with the sounds of the two combatants.

Issei blocked a left cross and countered with a right knee that was promptly blocked as well. Fractions of a millisecond later he arched back as Bikou threw a right hook. The blow caught Issei's head, causing pain to surge through his cranium. The successful blow left Bikou's defence open momentarily and Issei took advantage. He planted his fist firmly into the other Saiyan's stomach before delivering a spinning right kick that propelled Bikou toward the ground. The impact of the other Saiyan striking the ground never came though as he caught himself mid fall and shot back into the air to recommence the brutal melee.  
Bellowing booms of pure carnage echoed for kilometres as the two Saiyans fought through the air. Steadily the pair began moving faster and faster, becoming impossible for human eyes to track. Fortunately for the buildings around them, their fight moved higher into the air and away from the industrial club they started in. Many of the buildings would have fallen had the combatants fought at or close to ground level.

Rias unfurled her wings to the shock of those around her before taking to the air. She followed the pair at a distance. Rias was a powerful devil in her own right but the strength that Saiyans seemed to wield at ease made hers pale in comparison.  
Landing on a rooftop she was joined shortly by Vali, his wings also unfurled, who kept his eyes on the lightning fast blurs.  
"How did a Gremory get a pet Saiyan anyway?" He asked in a deliberately argumentative manner.  
Rias had enough understanding of politics and dialogue to know when someone was goading her. Despite that she wouldn't let this outcast speak that way of her relationship with Issei.  
"He is not my pet. He happens to be my boyfriend and how we met is none of your damn business." Rias let venom fill her words as she ensured that she didn't look at the man beside her.  
"Hmm whatever. Doesn't matter. He can't beat Bikou. No one can." Vali stated in a very manner of fact style.  
This also irked Rias yet she let her voice be more civil as she turned to address him directly for the first time.  
"You don't know a damn thing about what he can do. He thrashed you so easily. It was pitiful to watch really." It was Rias' turn to be harsh now.  
Vali didn't respond yet merely scowled at her words.

In the sky above the devils, Issei dove with a knee that Bikou dodged, twisted and delivered a double kangaroo style kick to the Gremory Saiyan's chest in response. Issei was launched back by the powerful strike. He twisted himself to face Bikou and channelled a blast of Ki into his hands which he then released in a toss toward his opponent. Bikou reacted with a blast of his own. Bikou's Ki sphere of green white energy crashed with Issei's blue white one and as the two detonated, traces of light scattered through the night sky in an almost mesmerizing manner.

Both Saiyan's shot forward and engaged once more the moment the particles of the exploding Ki cleared. Fist met fist while leg struck leg as each instantaneous attack was met by another before even a second could elapse. The pair parted breathing heavily, fatigue affecting both supercharged warriors. Their exhaustion didn't change their mood however as both smiled broadly.  
"You fight well Bikou." Issei stated with tones of respect in his voice.  
"As do you ..." Bikou responded and it became evident that he didn't know his adversaries name.  
"Issei." The Gremory Saiyan replied to the unasked question.  
Bikou's smile twisted to a smirk.  
"Good. I always like to know the name of my opponent before I destroy them. Now let's take this up a level!" He roared as his white aura quadrupled in size and ferocity. Flares of white Ki rippling off like rogue flames.  
A vicious uppercut caught Issei under the chin causing him to be propelled skyward only for a double hammer fist to drill him back toward the ground. He impacted in an explosion of dust and debris.  
Issei pulled himself out of the rubble of the wrecked bitumen road looking up toward his enemy. If Bikou thought such an increase in power was all that was needed to beat his opponent than he would be heavily mistaken as Issei screamed out toward the heavens and called forth the vast majority of his Ki reserves. His white aura exploding forth like raging flames as he shot skyward once more to clash with his opponent yet again.  
This time neither Rias nor Vali could keep track of the Saiyan's movements. Only catching momentary flashes as blows struck guards or further blows.  
The soviet era buildings closest to where the two fought frayed and crumbled around the two titans as they became hell bent on destroying the other. Fortunately this area was mostly abandoned and the tremors that had begun since the fight started had scared away any locals in the area.  
Issei dodged under a left cross and drove his right elbow into Bikou's face, the Saiyan stumbled back. Issei didn't miss a second by following up with a combination of jabs and knees to the stomach. The strikes folded his opponent at the midsection. Issei wouldn't waste this opportunity, capitalizing on it by delivering a powerful driving kick to Bikou's face that launched him upward in a manner similar to his strike on Issei. Two Ki blasts appeared instantly in Issei's hands before he fired them forward. The Ki orbs struck true and an explosion erupted around Bikou.  
Issei caught his breath as he watched the smoke and dust settle. He knew through his Ki sense that Bikou was still very much alert and capable of continuing.  
As he came into view, the look of rage and anger on Bikou's face twisted his handsome features. Blood dripped from his left eye and speckled his face. Bikou brought a cupped hand toward his chest tightly where thick green Ki began to channel.  
"This will end you." He spat at Issei.  
Moments later he threw the growing green blast forward which expanded immediately to a monstrous size and fired down toward Issei as a powerful beam.  
"ERASER CANNON! He bellowed at the Saiyan below.  
Issei reacted instinctively by cupping his hands to his side in a familiar claw like style.  
"GALICK ... GUN ... FIRE!" He chanted as he collected as much energy in the attack as he could.  
Purple and green collided in a momentous meeting of power. Both Saiyans bellowed as they channelled further Ki into their attack.

Vali had to admit he was impressed. When Bikou used his eraser cannon none ever survived and yet here was an opponent utilising a similar technique to hold the deadly destructive beam at bay.  
"I've never seen someone stop the eraser cannon before. Plenty have tried. None ever succeed, not even for even a second." He admitted more to himself than to Rias.  
"I hope that's not all your friends got or when Issei gets serious, this fight will end really quickly." Rias commented enjoying the slight nervousness it created in the outcast beside her.

Bolts of energy arched from where the two powers clashed in the air. Green pushing down on purple. Issei felt the power of Bikou's beam while his purple aura faltered. He would have to change the situation or he would be overwhelmed. Thankfully he was prepared for such an occurrence.  
"KAIO KEN!" He bellowed above the roar of the clashing sparking pure Ki energy. Instantly his aura erupted red as he felt the relieving and revitalising strength of the powerful technique.  
He doubled his flow of energy into his galick gun. The change was instantaneous as the tide of the struggle changed with his beam quickly eclipsing and outclassing the green onslaught of energy. The meeting point of the two attacks rushed up despite Bikou's best efforts before colliding into the Saiyan himself. The explosion that erupted was monumental and many below in Moscow feared that a meteorite or some other devastating calamity had born down onto their city.

Bikou plummeted and crashed into the ground tearing the bitumen of the road he hit apart while his body generated an incredible crater.  
Vali couldn't believe his eyes as he shot forward with Rias hot on his trail. Despite their speed, Issei easily beat the pair to the crash site landing down with his red aura still burning around him. The thick residual Ki left in the air from the attacks distorted his extra sense and he was unsure of what he would find. Laughter reached his ears moments before Bikou floated out of the crater to land in front of him still laughing heartily. His clothes torn and frayed from the attack he had just survived. His Gi was ripped along the top and pants while the under shirt bore tears that showed flesh. Flesh that was grazed and bruised but not overly damaged however.  
"Brilliant." The outcast Saiyan laughed. "It has been so long since I have fought someone who can match me. But at the end of this you will realise that your little transformation there is only a cute copy. A poor replica." Bikou talked clearly enough to show Issei that he was far from defeated. Battered, bruised and bloody yet still fighting ready.  
Issei merely raised an eyebrow at Bikou's comments.  
Bikou's smirk grew deeper.  
"Allow me to show you a true transformation of our people." With that he bellowed and yelled out toward the heavens as incredible waves of Ki fully overwhelmed Issei's senses. The shock sent through his body rendered him stunted, rooted in place and only able to watch as a series of brilliant flashes of golden light erupted from his opponent. Moments later his aura flared out in a monumental tower of dazzling gold.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen - Lost to power**

*** Team Kiba, Aging Apartment, Lima Peru ***

The four members of team Kiba had spent close to four hours inside a rather run down apartment. The building was old, ill kept and in strong need of some rather rudimentary repairs. None of the four had any desire to spend more time in the building than was absolutely necessary but unfortunately that was what being there was. Necessary. It was for three main reasons. Firstly it had been one of the rooms closest to the roof top of the building and as such had been very easy for the group to access from their high rise escape of the enthralled civilians. Secondly large parts of the building were abandoned. Avoiding detection was rather critical now that they had encountered their target and had no means to tell who was under his influence or who still had their own free will. Lastly and quite possibly most importantly, the two room apartment's east window had a good view of the Basilica Cathedral de Lima, the main Roman Catholic Cathedral in all of Peru.

Initially Asia had voiced concerns that perhaps this was the wrong location to be surveying. After all, their enemy could have chosen any number of locations to establish as a base of operations but those doubts had quickly been laid to rest. Within the first half hour of observation, dozens of townsfolk with the same glazed over expression had routinely entered and exited the large colonial structure. It appeared as if they were conducting some form of work tasks, bringing in materials and leaving to collect more or run errands. If that hadn't been enough, Xenovia had recognised a pair of fallen angels from her organisations intelligence files. The rebellious traitors appeared to be acting as sentries with one always outside in an alley or alcove of the main entrance at all times. For the most part both remained outside. Never together but always within view of each other. This told Kiba a few things that led the Gremory knight to strategise. The enemy were aware that they would be targeting the Cathedral or at least suspected an attack and they were alert. Now that it was confirmed that fallen angels were present, the four had to be more careful. In daylight the enemy could match the devils in strength, speed and magical ability. At dawn and dusk they gained more power and would be dangerous, especially if they succeeded in trapping or ambushing the group. Night was when Kiba and Asia would have an advantage. Unfortunately the enemy knew this. If they didn't then they were idiots and Kiba knew that you should never assume anything about your enemy especially tht they were an idiot.

It was for those reasons that the four of them had come up with a slightly unorthodox and possibly foolish plan. It could very well have been described as a downright stupid plan but in these situations the difference between genius and stupidity could often come down to simply timing or luck. The plan would be executed at six in the afternoon, a little over an hour away. The prime time for dusk, when the enemy are naturally at their strongest. Infiltrating the Cathedral would consist of Xenovia and Irina taking on the role of controlled civilians. The workers had been bringing in large pallets and boxes of materials the entire time that the group had observed them. As such Kiba and Asia will lay inside a long flat pack pallet. Often used for carrying wood. Xenovia and Irina will then push a hand lorry with the pallet on it up and into the Cathedral. The girl's easily possessed the enhanced strength to carry the pallet by hand but that would give them away, as there was no way that anyone would believe that two rather petite young women of their size could carry a load as such. With the time to execute their plan approaching, the two girls slipped away to acquire some rough clothing to wear over their own clothes. It was obvious that the majority of the bewitched workers were from the lowest socio-economic strata of Lima. While neither girl was happy with the idea of stealing clothing, both knew that it served a far greater good to be able to blend in. They would of course return the borrowed garments later.

During the time it took the two human girls to find suitable attire, Kiba ventured out cautiously into the streets of Lima. Using the maps application of his phone he made his way toward an industrial suburb where he acquired a hand trolley and goods pallet. Both items that he intended to return later. Devils were many things but thieves was not one of them. Getting the items back to the apartment was harder and considerably more time consuming but eventually the Gremory knight returned to find his three female compatriots ready to enact their plan. Asia had kept observation of their target the whole time.

"There has been no change. People continue to come and go. The two sentries haven't moved either." She informed her boyfriend at the back door to the building. They were all on the ground floor with the pallet and trolley being too big and cumbersome to bother to haul up inside. Kiba simply nodded to her, acknowledging what she had said with a simple, "Thanks. What would I ever do without you?" The ex nun returned his question with a cheeky grin and a kiss.

At that, the pair climbed inside the crate before the two Templar women closed up the container and secured it with packing straps that Kiba had picked up. The straps gave the whole disguise that extra quality that made it believable. If the worst came to pass, any of them could just rip through the pallet and straps to free them. With the straps secure, Irina and Xenovia pushed the trolley forward with fake exertion. It was barely a stroll for the girls but they played the part of impovished labours well. Faded, partially torn hoodies pulled up but not fully over their faces giving some protection from direct inspection without appearing suspicious or underhanded.

Both holy women felt the nerves tingle and create butterflies in their stomachs as they passed the location of the rebel Grigori members. Both had fought before but never one on one with an angel or devil. Supernatural beings of that class were not allocated for human warriors to face. Relief filled Xenovia as they passed unhindered while Irina continued to remain more on edge. She had always been the most serious of the pair. The pair put in the extra grunts and shoves of believable difficulty as they rolled the trolley up the ramp to the cathedrals doors. The large double set ornate wooden doors lay open before them and the trolley made a gentle thunk as it rolled onto the paved floor of the cathedrals entry way.

To say that the pair felt uncomfortable as they entered the grand building would be a vast understatement. Men and women stood transfixed in small groups throughout the building chanting unknown words in an almost inhumane voice. Their voices sounded almost to be the same and Irina heavily suspected that it was not the voices of the people themselves but rather the something that had them transfixed. As if speaking through them. It was a disembodied sound that could not be placed as either male or female regardless of the person chanting. Moving between them, other individuals carried on working. Carrying and moving various materials toward a grotesque totem being erected in the centre of what was previously the seating for the procession. Pew seating had either been shoved aside against the walls or broken apart into crude crucifixes. Over a dozen crucifixes made up the totem with unfortunate souls nailed to them. The poor individuals being crucified chanted in the same voice, tone and words of the groups around them even as their blood oozed from them into the unholy construct. Worse yet five renegades of the Grigori walked around openly amongst them. Their vile black wings on display with long bladed knives of red and orange energy cutting into the chanters at random. Scattered across the ground was a black grainy substance. Much like crushed rock or gemstones. As the blood of the chanters reached the floor it bonded with the black material and in doing so formed a red mist that swirled into the air. All the swirls of red twisted and contorted through the air as if by one will towards a series of crystals, dark as midnight black, that hung above the macabre totem, greedily absorbing all the offerings fed upon them.

Following the other thralls carrying various materials, the group moved to a doorway on the far left side of the room. The room contained all forms of raw materials required to build more demented totems or suspend other crystals should the need arise. It was obvious immediately that this group planned to be in operation for the long haul. The thralls neither acknowledged nor noticed the two girls and their cargo, which for the pair was the perfect outcome. Both holy warriors suspected that these people had no ability to control their actions but that may prove beneficial if that also meant that they were unable to alert the rogue Grigori to their presence.

Irina and Xenovia moved slowly around the trolley waiting for the room to become vacant. It was too early in the infiltration to blow their cover by relying on the thrall's lack of attendance. Their patience was rewarded as the room became theirs after a mere few minutes. Quick rips on the packing straps freed the lid of the trolley allowing it to slide off. Xenovia eased it to the ground quietly as Irina kept watch. Asia and Kiba climbed out awkwardly with the knight following his girlfriend from the cramped confines. The pair stretched themselves out. It had only been fifteen minutes but still plenty of time to feel tight after being so cramped up. With his body more limber, Kiba joined Irina by the open door. The next step is where this plan became more extreme. It was simple yet highly risky. So far approaching at dusk had paid off. The fallen angel's natural affinity for the twilight hours had led them into a false sense of security that greatly assisted the success of their infiltration into the cathedral. Now was the time to strike hardest before they would know what was happening to them. To that extent Kiba and Asia summoned their wings whilst drawing out their power to its fullest extent.

Moments later the two Gremory devils burst from the storage room. Neither had seen the grotesque scene that occupied the once holy structure, Kiba didn't let the vile happenings affect him. He focused solely on closing with and targeting the closest Grigori. Asia however found it hard not to be bewitched and appalled by what confronted her. So many innocent souls suffering caused both anger and pain in her heart. She channelled that into a drive to save as many of these people as she could. To that end she had to help Kiba defeat the adversaries that came before them. A long abyssal blade formed in Kiba's hands instantly as he charged the first Grigori. The male angel turned with a look of utter bewilderment toward the devil charging at him. Before he could formulate any aspects of a response, the long dark crackling blade pierced into his skin and Kiba tore it upward, slicing the adversary in twain.

Yells, screams, shouts and utter chaos erupted within the cathedral. Thralls that were chanting in small groups stopped their unholy cacophony while workers dropped anything and everything they were carrying. As if by one will the controlled masses turned on the two devils while three more Grigori leapt forward to assault the Gremory pair. Kiba matched them by summoning more blades to wield both physically and telepathically whilst taking flight. In the air he could fight without worry about the grabbing hands of the bewitched masses. He still had to contend with projectiles though, however that is where Asia stepped in. She combined two spells that she had previously been mastering and unleashed them simultaneously. At that moment all the various light sources, be they man made or natural flared greatly. The whole structure shone like a miniature sun. As the flare subsided Asia unleashed the wind spell that Akeno had taught her. Not too powerfully so as to hurt the people but forcefully enough to throw them back. A few crashed into walls or broken wood causing minor injuries but the majority were none the worse for wear. As the light subsided three Grigori bodies collapsed to the ground. Dead before they lay still.

Kiba and Asia had left for only a second when the holy warriors made their move. The pair dashed from the room and into an adjacent hall. With the devils raising hell combating the Grigori forces, it was the perfect cover for the two Templar women to search out their primary target. Down through the first left turn and then a right the two girls moved. Not running but moving with intent. Their goal was to head below ground. To the vaults and catacombs that inhabited below the Cathedral. It was their best bet of where they would find Freed. Two doors opened to the right while another lay ahead. The door to their front began to open causing the pair to maneourve into the first opening to the right. They found themselves in an empty lay sisters bedroom. Pressing themselves against the walls adjacent the doorway, they watched quietly as a group of thralls rushed past heading toward the main floor. It was obvious that the being controlling these people was amassing them to deal with their Gremory allies. Irina felt a stab of worry for Asia and Kiba followed immediately by internal confusion at worrying for devils. Shaking her head slightly she led Xenovia back out into the hallway. Glancing at her friend and partner, the two simultaneously nodded toward the far doorway that the thralls had left. Without a better way to go, the direction their adversaries had emerged from was the best.

The doorway revealed a spiralling staircase leading steeply downward. The air grew even more still and was pungent with a stale stench as the girls tread upon each cold stone step. The only light being artificial form the small round LEDs inset into the walls that created an uncomfortable sterility. One that was adding another layer of unease to the pair. The stairway ended in the beginning of the sprawling catacombs. A building onto itself beneath the cathedrals. Hallways and storerooms. Intended to hide away the treasures of the cathedral in times past, now used to store things that the church would rather left unseen. The closest rooms contained supplies that the rogue group had gathered, yet more evidence of their intent to remain for the long haul. Minutes passed as the girls moved onward. No longer could they hear the echo's of the fight that was raging above them. They both silently hoped that was only because of the vastness of earth between them and their new allies. Neither felt comfortable in calling the Gremory devils friends however both had noticed that compassion and care with which all the devils of house Gremory seemed to possess, something that contravened their teachings. Pushing those thoughts aside, they ignored the intricacies of their alliance and the far less pleasing possibility of what could have occurred to the two devils. The third hall that they came to ended in a pair ornate doors. Silver and onyx carvings adorned both doors and the frame around them. Images of creatures intertwined in some kind of ritualistic display. This line split down the centre where the doors would part. The pattern of a star and cross graced the walls around the ornate carvings. It all seemed to come together to depict something specific. Neither holy warrior had time to ponder the depicted scene though as the doors opened abruptly. Xenovia darted behind a jutting section of the stone hallway whilst Irina was left exposed to the view of the winged individual that moved toward her. Immediately the holy warrior took on a dazed expression. Her instincts and training telling her that appearing to be a thrall was her only option whilst internally she fought against the overwhelmingurge to panic.

The winged individual was a female of approximate five and a half feer and smooth olive skin, black curly hair, bright lime eyes and of most prominence a pair of large black feathered wings. She approached the scared girl speaking with a voice that rang of contempt, hatred and ill intent. "Stupid thrall, what are you doing down here?" It was clear that she asked the question rhetorically. "I guess I will just have to cut you up, enjoy you a bit as I bring you back to the surface." Her voice became more sinister as she reached Irina. Her hand grasping the girl by the shoulder to drag her along. Irina felt the initial tug as the angel moved past her but then it stopped and a gurgling noise spluttered out replacing her cold voice. Irina turned to see Xenovia's Durandel protruding through the throat of the vile Grigori. Her partner had used the distraction she had provided to strike from the shadows while their enemy was complacent. The holy sword twitched to the side freeing itself from the flesh of the fallen angel as Xenovia stepped around the crumpling body of their enemy that sagged onto the floor. Irina looked to her friend and partner, both girl's expressions said the same thing. She had just killed an angel. A fallen angel but still an angel. Blood had spurted from the wound onto both girl's clothing. Irina scanned every inch of the space around them. There was nowhere to hide the body. She took a deep breath and then summoned her own weapon, Galatine, and the pair continued on. Their blades held at the ready in front of them.

Both warriors felt more on edge as they crept through the rooms and halls beyond the heavily ornate doors. No longer was the area used for storage but now was clearly the living area of the rogue Grigori. A fact that was unsettling to the girls. Beds with personal belongings filled rooms. Sometimes single beds other times double. Irina counted almost thirty spaces. That was a lot of Grigori in one location and now that they had discarded their disguise and held weapons openly she felt exposed at the idea of being attacked. With the blood on them it would have been impossible to pretend to be a thrall though. As they neared the end of the accommodation area, a clinking sound began to fill the air. An open stairwell led to the left further down but a booth opening provided a viewing window of sorts into the source of the noise. Concealing themselves as best they could the girls peered through and were made far more uncomfortable by what lay before them.

On a large open landing below, one that the staircase clearly led to was what could only be described as a packing floor. Crates piled high full of the dark crystals pulsing with the fowl red mist energy. Thralls packed, sealed and moved the crates onto a large sigil of twin skulls, the sigils coloured in amethyst and white. Neither skull appeared to be human, humanoid but not quite right. When the boxes were packed a light would glow and flash before the crates would vanish. The constant clinking seemed to be the sound of hundreds of crystals being loaded into the crates. Worse still close to a dozen Grigori moved between them and standing next to the Sigil, bouncing and twitching in place, was none other then their target. Freed Sellzen.

The pair pulled back and moved into a bunk out of sight. With the constant sound of the crystals tapping against each other, the boxes moving and the voices on the large floor, the girls could afford to speak softly. Still they kept their eyes trained on the entranceway, if a shadow moved they would become silent instantly.

"Should we get Kiba and Asia?" Xenovia asked in a tone that was not quite panicked but not all that far from it either.

"No," Irina replied with a voice a bit more stoic. "We have a job to do, they are doing theirs. Or ya know they were but I haven't heard …"

Xenovia cut her off before she could continue the train of thought, "They are fine, we are just so far away, with so much earth between us. Anyway, you saw how quickly they are packing down there. If the devils weren't raising hell so to speak do you think they would be shipping out the crystals so quickly?" Xenovia's voice gained some confidence as her own argument for the continued existence of their allies raised her own faith as well.

Irina had to admit that her friend made a few very valid points and simply nodded, "You're right,"

A moment of silence sat between them before she continued, "We need to find a way to tip the odds in our favour momentarily."

Xenovia slumped back with her arms behind her onto the bed she sat on. Her hand rest on the cheap wooden frame as she thought. She squeezed her hand close and then open again as she thought. Something that she had done since a small child. On the third squeeze a small crunch was heard and she sat up to find that she had snapped part of the frame off. She felt sheepish for a moment before an idea came to her mind.

"What if", she began, "we could get them all out of the room?" She flicked the broken wood in her hand as she spoke.

"Well that would be great. How?" Irina asked bluntly.

Xenovia simply smiled to her while tossing the piece of wood to her. She then turned, grasped the frame and with a controlled application of force, began tearing the wood into pieces. Irina nodded, she understood and immediately began doing the same to the second bunk in the small room.

Kiba parried a wild overheard strike to the left that opened his Grigori opponent open to further attacks. He twisted his wrist and thrust the blade into toward his enemy. The black feathered wing of his enemy blocked the blade, however it wasn't a perfect defence as Kiba's blade sliced in causing the angel to scream out in pain. Kiba kept the blade piercing his opponent, connecting them. Pulling the pommel back, drawing the angel to him, and allowing him to deliver a devastating straight kick to his enemy's chest. His enemy was projected from the air down through a wall and into a pile of rubble. Once again he offered a quick thought of thanks to the gravity training he had undertaken. It had multiplied his strength to a level he never expected. He contemplated thanking Issei as well before shaking his head with a chuckle, some how he knew that it would just elte the Saiyan's already large ego.

He spared a further moment for a tertiary glance around him. Asia floated behind him using a variety of spells to deflect and disable those that would attack them from behind. She amplified light to blind, sent powerful gusts of wind to propel back foes and her newest spell, created walls of crimson light that were sturdy enough to force members of the Grigori to have to hack their way through. The walls taxed her energy heavily and so she created them sparingly yet so far they had been a brilliant addition to the pair's capability. Kiba would never admit it out loud but the enemies' numbers were starting to wear him down and it was only through his girlfriend's ability to limit their pursuit that he was able to continue engaging foes in umbers that he could overpower efficiently.

The pair swooped down and through the opening in the wall that Kiba's most recent opponent had created with his body. The angel was crumpled unconscious in rubble however they just bypassed him. They were here to distract the enemy, find Freed and kill him. Not kill every Grigori they encountered. They had been fighting for close to half an hour though and now was definitely the time to move on lest they become encircled. They knew that the two holy warriors had ventured down into the catacombs but now they had to fight their way down to join them. Finding an entrance to a hidden building when being pursued by countless assailants is something easier said then done though. An aerial pivot to the right took the pair into another set of rooms. Thralls continued to lash out, hurling anything they could at the flying devils. Another turn though a large opening took them into a large gorgeous room with polished wooden floors and expensive furniture. Most likely this was the office of the head honcho himself. The archbishop or dean of this Cathedral. Now, it was anyone's guess to know what the Grigori had been using it for. They hadn't stripped it though, most likely out some former reverence for the faith they held. While this room was opulent it wasn't exactly useful to the pair. It was a dead end.

Kiba spun to lead them out when a pair of burly Grigori blocked the door and began unleashing a torrent of energy bolts at the pair. He instantly summoned a multitude of abyssal blades to slice and parry the energy as it directed in on them. A particularly large blast caught one of his blades. While it was deflected, it caused the sword to fire back through the air, dig into the floor boards and gauge out a portion of the wood and earth below. Kiba ignored this to continue to defend himself and Asia whilst trying to close in to defeat his foes.

Asia watched as he boyfriend struggled under the constant barrage from the enemy. These Grigori were skilled and had seen enough to know that avoiding Kiba in a close fight was advisable. She searched around the room to find a way to escape or help her boyfriend. She couldn't intervene directly in his fight as her techniques would probably hinder him as much as the enemy. It was with this thought going through her mind that she watched his summoned blade spiral through the air and tear into the floorboards and earth below. She approached the sword, lifted it up and dug it down into the flooring beside the scar it had created. The blade pierced both the wood and compacted dirt, rock and ground easily. An idea began forming in her mind. She twisted the blade in the earth to test her theory and it cut easily. She smiled triumphantly spinning to fae her boyfriend.

"Kiba," She yelled out over the cacophony of sound, "I need three swords."

"What?" the knight replied, that didn't sound right. Why would his girlfriend need three swords. She was getting decent with her defensive martial arts techniques however she had no training with a sword. He spared a glance toward her to see the serious almost pouting face she replied to him with.

"Just give me the swords." She replied in the authorative tone that only a girl in a committed relationship can use on a guy.

Unsure of why but willing to trust her, Kiba summoned three more blades in the air between himself and Asia.

"Alright gorgeous, you have a plan right?" he called out to her with his view trained back in on closing with the Grigori who had increased their output of energy in response to his closing the distance.

"Do you really need to ask." she fired back rhetorically with a light air of wit to her voice. It was a tone that said she definitely did have a plan and was also a tone that made Kiba feel more at ease. This expedition to Peru had really shown Asia's leadership and quick decision skills in a light that he had never seen before. It gave him yet another sense of pride and love at how remarkable the former nun is and would continue to become.

Asia gathered the swords and positioned the now four blades into the small hole that had been created. She then stepped back and focussed her magic. Air whipped up around the blades as she began creating a localised burst of wind magic. As she focused further a small, half metre sized tornado whipped into existence, lifting the blades and spinning them. Directing the energy, the blades pivoted downward and began to spin at an incredible rate. The spinning blades cut though the wood and earth like butter. Asia grinned to herself, her magical drill would burrow through to the catacombs faster then any conventional excavation equipment could. Within seconds a thick hole was forming large enough for the pair of them to fit through. Like a children's play slide in a fun house. She pushed more magic in to speed up the process. She wasn't sure how far down the catacomb labyrinth was but that wouldn't matter. With this she could burrow constantly though as the drain on her energy levels was something she could manage. It was less then two minutes when she felt the resistance against her blades vanish and she dispersed the magic. The noise of the wind torrent vanished at the same time as the sound of the energy blasts ceased to be replaced by the gurgling of their foes throats being slashed open by her boyfriend's blade. Despite the enemy intending to cause untold pain and to kill both of them, Asia still found the sight of their deaths to be uncomfortable. She wasn't sure if she would ever be at a point where she could bring herself to take another's life.

"Kiba." she called out causing the blonde knight to face her. She wasted no time with words, dismissed her wings and simply leapt into the tunnel she had forged. Moments later she landed on a stone flooring far below in a hallway that looked to be at least a century old. She took a step back and positioned her arms out with a cheeky grin. A second later Kiba landed in her arms bridle style. He looked a touch flustered as she leant forward to kiss him. "Caught ya darlin'." she chirped with a fake Texan drawl, standing him up and smacking him on the butt playfully.

"Hilarious." the boy replied in just as dry a tone but with a playful and flirtatious smile on his face.

Kiba looked up and down both directions of the hallway as Asia summoned a thick barrier in the tunnel they had both used. Hopefully it's positioning would be absolutely infuriating for anyone that followed them to break through considering the width of tunnel being only of an average body.

Both devils pondered their next move when Kiba frowned slightly.

"Can you hear that?" he asked in a serious tone.

Asia took a moment to listen and found that she could in fact here something coming from the hallway to the rear of where she was facing. It was faint yet growing. A crackling and popping.

"Is that … fire?" she asked.

Her boyfriend nodded and the pair moved toward the sound of the flames. It was only two corridors away when they came to the discarded body of a slain Grigori. A blade had sliced through the girl's neck. Kiba held his blade at the ready whilst Asia readied herself to unleash magic. They approached an open set of ornate doors as yells filled the air. Yells of anger and surprise. Then the following sound was of Xenovia's voice.

The two devils rushed forward through the doorway and came to a scene they hadn't expected. In the middle of what could be described as an open plan living quarters was a massive bonfire of broken bedding and furniture. Barricades of broken metal blocked either side forcing any who would cross to move through the flames. Grigori and thralls on the far side, Xenovia and Irina on the near side. The Grigori barked orders at the thralls who attempted to shift the barricades or put out the flames whilst the girls fed the flames and struck them back from the metal. Clearly the Grigori wanted to push through and kill the girls. Irina spun around at the sound of footsteps behind them. Her face flushed with relief when she saw her allies arriving to join them.

"Perfect timing." she called out to the hellish pair. Their plan had sort of ended at this step. They had caused disruption to the enemy and forced them to move from the storage floor but the next move eluded them. They were simply trying to avoid getting killed by the aggressive fallen angels who fired bolts of purple energy toward them whilst forcing the thralls to try to smother the fire. Multiple thralls had become burnt and a few died from inhalation yet the Grigori didn't care. The thralls were clearly expendable to them. A fact that sickened the girls, Asia and Kiba although the knight didn't let it hinder him.

A man leapt into the fire, laying flat, attempting to use his body to create a bridge for his masters. His clothes caught fire and he began to burn alive yet he made no attempt to save himself. Clearly he had no control over his own actions. Asia was appalled by this. The suffering of these people was something she couldn't abide. The Grigori had to be stopped. She had to save as many as possible. She knew what she had to do, a few would be hurt but the many saved.

"Move." she yelled at the two warriors of heaven. Both complied instantly with the forceful tone she used. Kiba kept behind her as Asia unleashed a more potent torrent of magical wind then she had used thus far. Flames and metal were lifted and thrown by the gale force wind she generated. She directed the flames and metal toward the Grigori. As both thralls and angels were thrown back through the opening and onto the packaging landing below the magic bonded the flaming debris to the gusts of wind and skin of their enemies. Screams erupted as angels burst into flames. The potential of having just killed was something that Asia kept from her mind, she focused on the action of saving innocent lives. However the use of such powerful magic after all the strain she had placed on herself thus far became to much for her and Asia flopped down. She was exhausted and would be forced to rest before she could do anything further.

Not wasting the opportunity that his girlfriend had created, Kiba shot forward through the now open breach and leapt over the landing down onto the area below. Angels rolled around burning to death. Most of the human thralls lay unconscious, struck by flying metal or the hard blow to the ground causing them to black out. Kiba focused on only one thing. In front of him stood Freed Sellzen and two other fallen angels that had not moved up to the landing above and as such avoided the maelstrom of wind and fire that incapacitated so many of their number.

"Shitty, SHITTY, stuPID DEVILS!" the deranged man screamed as he summoned two swords and rushed toward Kiba flanked by his two lackies.

Sword at the ready Kiba parried the strikes that came at him. Soon an elegant dance of death formed with himself engaged in melee with the three adversaries. Sparks and clangs filling the air as blades clashed against one another. The wielders of the blades stepping, darting, twisting and moving in sequence with the lightning fast twists of metal and energy. Kiba had to admit that these angels were masters of the sword in their own right. Freed fought as a man possessed and had clearly improved his own ability since last he fought the Gremory knight. None of his opponents presented an opening and even with his enhanced strength and stamina Kiba found himself at a stalemate. He couldn't let frustration get the better of himself though. He continued to fight parrying and delivering blows at a tremendous rate. He mixed the martial art techniques that he had developed into his repertoire. These moves gave him some advantage as his strength in strikes and kicks was far greater then his foes.

Irina and Xenovia watched the Gremory Knight engage their three enemies with tremendous skill and power to which they hadn't seem him portray before. He was fighting with his all.

"He is so powerful." Xenovia stated with awe. They knew that Kiba was strong and skilled. A combination of natural talent and devil enhancement but then multiplied to levels of magnitudes higher by the training he had received with Issei. This did cause a thought to appear in her head which she voiced as they watched him fight while remaining with the exhausted Asia.

"If he is this strong, then how strong is Issei?" the question wasn't meant to be answered and yet Asia responded with a strained voice.

"Kiba is the strongest swordsman I have ever met. He keeps breaking through levels that others could only dream of. But against Issei, they have only sparred but Issei could probably throw around our whole peerage with very little effort if he fought with even half his potential let alone going close to his maximum." She chuckled out. Before continuing, "Don't worry about me. I just need a few minutes rest. Please help Kiba, he is more fatigued then he will admit and I fear that it will be him and not them that will falter first."

The two girls paused and then nodded in unison before picking up from beside the exhausted former nun. Moving down the spiralling steps they came out on the far side of the room to the combating foes. Both were well aware that they would struggle to match Freed or either of the Grigori in one on one combat yet they had proven that with guile and subterfuge they could negate their enemies over match in raw power. They crept around the side of the room while avoiding the sight line of the foes but stepping over the bodies that lay scattered, either dead or unconscious around the vast floor. A pile of crystal boxes stacked close to where the fight had moved to. Both girls crept silently across the room to beside the boxes, swords at the ready, waiting for the opportune moment. The moment arose a minute later when Kiba struck a Grigori with a strike of his left elbow. The angel stumbled back stunned and the two girls lashed out. Xenovia buried her blade into the surprised enemies exposed stomach. His eyes bulged and he folded forward at the midriff. Irina stepped forward dropped her blade sharply from above. The blade decapitated the fallen angel in the single swift movement. Yells of anger came from both foes as the remaining angel disengaged from Kiba to attack Irina. His sword swung out fast and she barely parried it with her own. The force of the strike reverberated through her arms driving her back. He came at her again and she feared for herself. Xenovia struck out at him, forcing him to twist and block her strike. This gave Irina the second required to dodge and prepare for another strike with the foe. Fighting two on one hardly offered an advantage to the girls and more over just bridged the gap partially between them and their Grigori foe. Blocking the heavy powerful strikes exhausted them quickly.

Kiba engaged Freed freely now that this fight had become one on one. Suddenly he found himself in a situation that he was far more able to maneourve around his opponent and exploit the openings that the maniacal priest's wild fighting style opened up. The deranged man was powerful but he threw his power around so haphazardly that Kiba could parry and dodge his way within his loose guard to deliver strikes and cuts that slashed at the man's flesh. Nothing fatal so far but Freed sported multiple lacerations that were costing him quite a bit of blood and weakening him. Kiba wasn't getting away from this fight free of cost though as he sported multiple welts and cuts so far but he was definitely winning now. Freed leapt forward with a scream and wild overhead swing down toward Kiba's head. Kiba dodged to the side, blocked the blade with his own supported by both his arms. This allowed him to twist at the torso and deliver a powerful side kick to the man's pelvis that launched him back over two dozen metres though the air before crashing down into a crate of the horrid dark crystals.

Kiba paused before pursuing to take a look at his allies. They were not fairing well. Xenovia had been disarmed and Irina knocked to the ground. The rogue fallen angel prepared to drive his blade into Irina but Kiba would have none of it. He darted forward toward the back of his foe. Slashing upward with his blade at a lightning pace the blade passed effortlessly through the angel's flesh that remained still for a second before both halves of the man from pelvis to head peeled apart and dropped to the ground. The sight was disturbing but Kiba had no time to think of the gruesome death and simply spun to locate his main target.

Freed stood amongst the crystals holding two in his hands. "DAMN SHITTY DEVILS." he screamed. "YOU DIE DIE DIE DIE NOW."

With that he crushed both crystals allowing the red mist to flood into himself with great bursts of raw energy unleashed all around. Boxes, bodies, crystals, everything around him was thrown back by the force. Kiba braced himself in front of both holy warriors against the burst of energy. Freed was engulfed in swirling energy as he scream profanity at the warriors. As he screamed his voice distorted becoming disembodied. Inhuman. Monstrous. The energy dissipated and Kiba inwardly groaned at what stood before him.

***Team Akeno, Abandoned Mansion, Paris France***

Akeno, Ravel and Sara whipped around to face the new voice while Koneko pulled herself up as best she could. Standing in the doorway of the destroyed kitchen was a man. A man of close to six foot leaning lazily against the doorway frame. He sported light brown hair in a style of groomed neatly to one side, green eyes, and fair skin with a handsome complexion. His clothes were modern and stylish. Two black devils wings sat folded on his back.

"Ah I did not mean to startle you all Mademoiselles," the newcomer spoke politely. "But you could not think that we would not respond to your actions in our city."

Akeno's response to the situation was to assume the role of diplomat and negotiator. A position that she naturally aligned to quite well and that she felt quite at home with. She stepped forward toward the man with a stunning smile forming smoothly on her face. Despite the sweat of the fight, blood from the panther and messiness of her hair, Akeno still stood as a picture of beauty as she approached.

"No of course not Monsieur. In truth we wished to speak with your faction. What better way then to begin with an act of goodwill toward your people." Her voice airy and friendly. Subtle tones of flirtation in there, a skill that always helped when dealing with men. Koneko heard the tones and sighed on the inside. Always Akeno would be Akeno, but she knew that her queen was only playing the part. Issei and Rias truly had her heart.

The French devil's eyebrow rose in amusement as he strode out to meet Akeno half way, taking her hand he kissed it before she curtseyed in response. "My name is Sebastian de Mont le Barton. Emissary of Jaune le Barton." he said in a manner that told all four girls that le Barton was a name that they should know.

"I am Akeno Himejima, Queen of Rias Gremory. My associates are Koneko Toujou, Rook of House Gremory. Sara Tanaka, Pawn of House Gremory and Ravel Phenex of House Phenex." As she indicated to each girl they curtseyed in turn except for Koneko who smiled and bowed forward slightly whilst holding her injured side.

"Ah, well I am honoured to be meeting members of House Gremory and their friends. To have the associates of a great Satan here is an honour. Is your lady present with you as well?" Sebastian asked in a voice that was respectfully but perhaps a little too excited to see Rias.

Akeno picked up on the subtle tones but wasn't going to point them out. She didn't wish to be rude to those she was going to partition for help and she couldn't blame the man for wanting to meet Rias.

"Unfortunately not," she began, "My Lady has pressing business elsewhere. We are the delegation that has been sent." She kept the smile on her face at all times while maintaining eye contact with Sebastian.

"In that case may I enquire as to what has brought you to our country? Not just to hunt down troublesome rogues I assume." His voice remained as friendly yet his eyes took on a suspicion that twinkled slightly.

"It is a complex matter. I will happily discuss it with your lord and all those that are required to or wish to be present." Akeno responded, she knew that she was in no position nor had the power to be dictating who would be present but by stating it, it gave the impression that she was someone who should be in such a position of authority. A small power play so to speak.

Sebastian simply nodded slowly. It was clear that he had noticed her motion and was yet to respond.

He looked up with a friendly smile that could melt most women's hearts. "A moment please ladies."

Akeno smiled to him, "Of course."

Sebastian stepped away, most likely to speak with his superiors and Akeno moved back to her friends. Sara dressed the seared wounds of Koneko with the makeshift bandages that she had salvaged from the torn clothes and drapes hanging in the destroyed kitchen's window. The wounds were sealed yet needed to be covered to avoid the possibility of developing an infection.

"The le Barton family controls most of the territory in northern France around Paris and Strasbourg mostly, Belgium and the Netherlands." Ravel stated. Inter family politics of major and minor devil families was something that her family had forced her to learn throughout her childhood. At least now she could put a small bit of the knowledge to a useful cause for once. Akeno nodded and thanked her for forearming her before moving back to await the Frenchman's response.

Sebastian returned shortly making a waving gesture with his left hand. At once a sigil of the Fleur de lis manifested. Deep blue with golden lilies.

"I will take you all to house le Barton. Please this way Mademoiselles." His tone remained just as polite and mildly flirtatious as before which offered only a positive outcome in Akeno's opinion.

Akeno moved to help Koneko however Sebastian strode past and offered his hand to the injured girl.

"Please, I insist upon French honour that you allow me to assist." His words directed to the group as much as the white haired girl herself.

Koneko paused briefly with Sara looking on awkwardly before taking the hand and shoulder offered to her. With that Sebastian supported her weight and helped her to the circle swiftly. Once all were within the extremities of the sigil it glowed a soft turquoise before all present vanished.

*** Unknown Location, France ***

The light of the sigil faded and Sebastian stepped out in front of the girls. He led the way yet slow enough so as to still utilise his arm to continue supporting Koneko.

"Please ladies," he began while pointing toward a doorway to their slight left. With that he turned with Koneko, directing her to turn into the room, opened the door and led the group of Gremory devils into the room.

Akeno took a moment to take in her surroundings before moving. They were in an opulent room. It could be said to rival the Gremory mansion, although she would never suggest such a thing to Rias or Sirzechs. Deep blue carpets, stained wooden walls with immaculate oil paintings. Tasteful décor. It was obvious that the le Barton family held quite a bit of wealth and prestige. She stepped forward to follow Sebastian and in doing so Ravel and Sara moved as well. Akeno hadn't realised it until just then but both had waited a moment for her to act before doing so themselves. She realised briefly how much they were looking to her for guidance and hoped that she wouldn't lead them astray. The burden of leadership felt rather heavy upon her shoulders all of a sudden.

As she took in the whole room, she found it to be a formal parlour. As well styled as the room she had just left yet with a warm fire, comfortable chairs to seat at least twenty and tables ranging from drink stands to a large oak desk that could accommodate a dozen easily. Sebastian moved Koneko to a seat close to the fire and then opened a close dresser. He rummaged for a second before withdrawing a first aid kit. The girls moved around him as he withdrew salves and bandages.

"If it may help, allow us to treat Koneko while you report our arrival." Akeno suggested.

Sebastian paused in consideration for a moment before nodding to her, smiling he handed over the box of medical supplies and left through a second entrance. Ravel and Sara sat in two close chairs whilst Akeno surveyed the contents in her hands. Bandages dipped in magical oils, salves of compressed Shoki and other more mundane items including a nasopharyngeal airway tube, oropharyngeal airway tube and tourniquet. Everything a wounded devil could need to be patched up quickly.

She removed some of the salves and bandages before having Koneko lift her top. With the top up she began stripping off the makeshift bandages that Sara had cut. Koneko winced slightly as a few had bonded onto her cauterised flesh, an unfortunate side effect of the circumstance. With that complete she washed the wounds with betadine, applied the Shoki salves and then dressed the whole area in the treated bandages. Her final step was to cover the bandages with a thin clear material, similar to plastic wrapping that would allow the area to breathe while keeping it as sterile as possible.

Having been properly treated Koneko lowered her damaged top and settled back into the chair to enjoy the heat of the fire. It's radiating warmth allowed her muscles to relax and her body to calm, focusing on beginning the healing process. In one final motion, Akeno utilised her magic to repair her friends clothing. There was no way she was allowing a member of the Gremory household to meet a foreign noble in such a state. Koneko smiled in thanks before Akeno took a seat as well.

Akeno had just felt herself begin to relax fully when a knock at the door had her sitting upright. Sebastian stood in the doorway holding it open for someone to enter. Immediately all four of the Japanese devils rose to their feet.

"Allow me to introduce his Lordship, Duc Jaune le Barton." he spoke in a tone that was polite, respectful and with a slight hint of awe at his fellow Frenchman. Akeno could already tell that Sebastian thought very highly of his lord and this just confirmed it further for her.

An older devil entered the room. Old enough to be sporting grey hairs and for devils who age incredibly slowly that meant something. He wore an Armani suit of charcoal with the Fleur de lis embroidered onto the right breast. In his left hand he carried a gorgeously hand crafted maple walking stick with a bronze header of a peacock. His eyes shone sky blue and his face wore only slight weathering as he smiled toward the girls.

"I am pleased to welcome you all in to my home," he began in a voice that spoke of the ages he had lived, "My name is Jaune le Barton and I am led to believe that you are all a delegation sent by the Satan, Sirzechs Gremory."

Akeno moved forward of the group once again and met the older devil, she took his hand as it was offered and curtseyed to which he kissed her hand as Sebastian had done previously. "I am Akeno Himejima, Queen of the peerage of Rias Gremory. We have been sent by not only our queen but also lord Sirzechs Gremory to enlist aid within your jurisdiction." she spoke politely yet without reserve. She wished to show that she was confident in her position.

She continued on indicating to each of her group as she did, "With me I have Ravel Phenex of the Phenex Household, Koneko Toujou, Rook of Rias Gremory and Sara Tanaka, Pawn of Rias Gremory."

As their names were mentioned each girl came forward and met with the Duc. Koneko was thankful for the salves and bandages as they allowed her to move forward. She would have felt quite ashamed if she had been unable to move forward and politely greet the senior devil.

With greetings complete the older devil took his seat, a slightly more worn yet elegant oak chair and indicated for the girls to sit as well.

"I am pleased to meet you all, yet I do wonder. What is so important that lord Sirzechs sent not just a delegation, but a delegation of his sister's peerage to meet with us." the curiosity in Jaune's voice was clear. It was not often that something like this occurred and he could probably list the number of times he had encountered such a situation on one hand. The great war being the last time and he did hope that such an event wasn't close to repeating itself any time soon.

Akeno took a deep breath before she began speaking. She hadn't been given clear instructions on how much information she could or could not divulge. She had been pondering how much she would tell, what she would omit. But having met the Duc she realised a few things. Firstly he would know if she lied, secondly this man deserved the respect of knowing the whole truth and thirdly if she didn't freely give enough details, then the situation that they faced just wouldn't be believable or make sense. So with that she began at the only place that seemed logical, with the recruiting of Issei. Akeno did choose to avoid mentioning the nature of their romantic trio though. She spoke on for quite some time. Sebastian and another devil, a woman, joined the group. Sitting in close behind Duc le Barton.

Akeno reached the end of her recount and reason for their arrival. Silence filled the room.

Duc le Barton pondered in his chair for a few minutes before choosing to speak, "I had heard of this warrior that fought for lady Gremory. His display of power in the rating game was quite extraordinary. We had been speculating as to how he became so strong but your explanation is not one that I would have ever come to myself. Now you say there is another of his kind. One that holds allegiance with or appears to work in support of a group that could become a common threat to us all."

His statement was neither a question nor directed to anyone as yet Akeno felt it correct to reply, "That is true, Issei is the only recorded Saiyan. Yet it would seem there is another." Akeno still wasn't sure how she felt about the prospect of another saiyan. She definitely didn't look forward to having to possibly face him in battle.

"I would like to hear more about those who you believe are in France. Riser Phenex and the fallen angel, Kokabiel." the question came out with concern and a tinge of curiosity from the older noble.

Akeno felt a swell of shame but was spared from having to deal with it by Ravel stepping forward. "My lord if I may," she began to which he gave a swift nod before she continued. She spoke of everything relevant she could regarding her brother and even some things that may not be. Having studied so extensively she had heard of the rogue fallen angel general previously and gave all the information she could on Kokabiel. Duc le Barton nodded as she spoke and took all the information in before turning to address his colleague. Realising that a third member of his household had arrived he stood and stepped aside. The new arrival stood up herself and was introduced by the lord, "May I introduce my daughter, Marie le Barton."

She came up to just under Akeno in height, with green wavy hair and turquoise eyes. Her skin, a soft sun kissed tan and smooth. She wore an opulent dress of magenta with the Fleur de lis around the hem. Akeno was unable to guess her age as her beauty could put her in her twenties or over a century.

She stepped past her father, "I am most pleased to meet you all." her voice soft, dainty and with the air of one who had been groomed for high court. "I truly hope that we will be able to assist in preventing those who wish to cause further harm."

Akeno smiled at the girl and replied, "I am very pleased to meet you too my lady. I am sure that with your family's assistance that we will all succeed."

A few more minutes was spent exchanging pleasantries among the group before Duc le Barton cleared his throat after placing away an item into his jacket pocket that Akeno suspected was a phone.

"I have made some enquiries, and put out some requests for information. I have every faith that by morning I will know the whereabouts of those two fugitives. Until then please fell free to stay in my manor. I will have rooms prepared and made available to you all." he then turned to address Sebastian directly, "Sebastian, you will chaperone these fine ladies whilst in the manor and please ensure that miss Toujou is given only the finest care for her bravery in defeating that menace to our society." Sebastian nodded and Koneko couldn't help but blush slightly at the embarrassment of being the one to be fussed over.

With that done lord le Barton and lady Marie bid the group a good night before departing through the far door. Sebastian then led the group back through the door that they had entered into the room through and they returned to the initial room that the sigil had brought them to, a room her identified as the parlour foyer. From there across two hallways and into the Poitiers wing. Sebastian noted that the wing was named after a relative of the le Barton family, Sir Denis Morbeke of Artois, a French knight who was disgraced yet regained his honour at the battle of Poitiers in the fourteenth century. Akeno wondered briefly just how distant a relative the knight had been. With how long devils lives could be, he could simple have been the Duc's cousin. For matters of simple respect and politeness she kept these thoughts very much to herself.

Within the Poitiers wing, the group were led to a set of bedrooms, each kept in immaculate condition with a large queen size bed, vanity, wardrobes and bedside tables as well beautifully decorated with an en suite for each room. Sebastian ensures that each girl had settled in before leaving briefly to bring in a nursing maid to look over Koneko's wounds. The nurse inspected each part of the injury carefully before redressing and covering the wound. She made comment of how the cauterising saved Koneko's life yet due to its rough nature will probably leave scarring regardless of the efficiency of any future treatment. Koneko nodded at this, she kept her face expressionless while thinking about it. With the nurse out of her room and finally alone, she let a smirk cross her face at the idea of the scar. She knew that many teenage girls would be flustered by the idea of a scar spanning the length of their torso and yet she found it humorous, almost pleasing to know that she has gained such a thing after all the fights and battles she had fought in and endured through.

After ensuring that everyone had settled in well and was as relevantly comfortable as they could be, Akeno retired back into her own room. Closing the door and settling herself into the immaculate bed. The soft silken sheets enveloped her totally, feeling perfect against her soft skin. Her thoughts calmed and drifted to a place of happiness, to Issei and Rias. She hoped they were both doing well and that neither has come into any trouble. With that thought she felt herself succumbing to slumber and happily let her body drift off to sleep.

***Rias and Issei, Outskirts of Moscow, Russia***

Issei's body crashed through four concrete walls and tore deeply into the cold ground before coming to a sudden stop. Gashes and bloody wounds covered much of his body. His left eye was grotesquely swollen and his nose bent, squashed at an angle that was not natural. He was certain that it was broken, probably multiple breaks in the cartledge, his breathing forced through his mouth to compensate for the obstructed airways. Pain flared from every joint and nerve ending in his body as he pulled himself to his feet. Willpower alone was what kept him fighting. That and a stubborn refusal to lose to whatever it was that Bikou had become.

After the flashes of golden light had reduced to just his aura pulsing, Bikou had stood before him transformed. His hair stood upwards now a golden blonde, his eyes a piercing sky blue. He had grown in both height and muscle mass. His body glowed a soft gold while radiating out a sense of awe inspiring power. Issei took this in but then Bikou moved forward at such a speed that it had been unregisterable to all but Issei and yet was so fast that he had been wholly unable to counter it. His reward for such an inability to respond had been a devastating punch to the stomach that had both folded him over and projected him into a nearby building. Recovering he had drawn upon his Kaio ken, yet the powerful technique had been for naught as it offered little in bridging this gap between his strength and the one that Bikou was now wielding. Since then the Gremory Saiyan had been solely at the whimsy of his opponent, he had failed to land a blow and been battered, smashed into buildings at Bikou's will and beaten around their battlefield.

He pushed his Ki through this body to once again propel himself from the crater his body had made. He didn't need his Ki sense to find Bikou. The golden arse hole floated in front of him less than a hundred metres away. Issei dug deep into himself, he had to fight with everything, every single iota of power or he was going to die in this fight. "MULTIPLY SEVEN" he bellowed out with the flaming red aura of the Kaio Ken enhancing over itself. The sudden rush of strength, power and ability surged through him as his Ki worked in overtime. Issei knew that the cost would be a heavily taxed endurance and so darted toward Bikou to begin the melee a new.

He opened with a right cross that was blocked and countered with driving kick. Unlike previously Issei had time now, fractions of a second, to see the blow coming toward him and was able to produce a rough counter. He dropped down allowing the kick to pass over him as he struck out with a left uppercut. His eyes remained on Bikou and he saw an instance of fury at his attack missing Issei before he blocked Issei's uppercut with his left forearm. Strike against strike, blow for blow the two Saiyans fought. Buildings began to crumble at the sheer shock of the power being thrown around by the two titans. Issei felt his concern back off slightly. He could now engage Bikou without being used as a beating bag. The nagging thought at the back of his mind told him that pushing his Kaio ken this far was only letting him survive. Not even close to being able to win.

Rias felt her chest tighten as she watched the red and gold blurs crashing into each other. She had arrived at the battle site to watch Issei being pummelled by Bikou in his new state. Watching the boy she loved be beaten mercilessly and tossed around like a rag doll caused tears to well in her eyes, falling silently down her cheeks. She wanted to intervene to help him but how could she. She would struggle to match Issei and with him being so over matched then she could hardly assist.

As if he could read her thoughts from only her body language, Vali spoke up from behind with a tone of smugness that grated against Rias' ears, "There's nothing you can do. Bikou's a Super Saiyan. God himself couldn't stand against him, let alone stop him." the outcast devil's voice was full of the same smug pride that he had voiced when first speaking to Issei. Rias glared at him for a second but didn't bother to respond. While she fretted for her boyfriend, her analytical brain couldn't help but absorb the information she heard, "Super Saiyan." she mumbled the word softly to herself. Issei unleashed his Kaio Ken at his maximum. She felt relief as he was no longer getting tossed around haphazardly. The speed of movement that the two warriors were fighting at was of a level that neither devil could comprehend, for even with their enhanced sight, they could only see the two for brief moments when they stopped moving as their strikes collided, much like watching a collage of still captured photographs of the action occurring before them.

Bikou feinted a strike to the left causing Issei to block to the wrong side. The Japanese boy paid for his mistake instantly as a whip kick crashed into his right side. The force propelling him through the air and into a dilapidated building which crumbled loudly at the shock of the impact of the super charged teenager. Issei bellowed out causing the remains of the structure to collapse as he fired himself toward Bikou once more. Yet again the two Saiyans clashed in a cacophony of strikes. Rias stood beside the crater that Bikou had emerged from with Vali beside her. Neither devil had any intention to engage the other, simply watching the fight before them.

A rumbling caught Vali's attention and he turned to watch vehicles approaching. He rescinded his wings into his back as they approached where the two devils stood. Rias noticed the sound and did the same. The three vehicles stopped close by, two hatchback cars and a van. Moments later a group of people that the devils recognised as patrons of the concert came out. Over a dozen people stood by their cars with the phones out recording everything. While they could only see slight gold and red blurs repeatedly striking into each other, the sound of the two Saiyans fighting was easily loud enough for anyone to hear. The group speculated amongst themselves as they filmed. Rias saw some of the phones turn toward where she stood and groaned inwardly. Centuries of the supernatural beings keeping themselves unseen and her boyfriend had almost single handedly ended that. She pushed those thoughts aside as well. Fall out from this could be dealt with after ensuring that Issei survived.

Issei was becoming more exhausted by the moment, his stamina was plummeting and he knew that he would be unable to maintain his Kaio Ken much longer. It was at this moment that he decided he would have to go out with everything and leave nothing left. Issei parried a left hook and pushed himself apart from Bikou, He took a quick breath, "MULTIPLY NINE", the combination of the intense increase in power and strain on his body both compounded onto his system. He shot forward within Bikou's guard and crashed his right fist into his enemies jaw. Bikou was driven back, partially from the hit and partially from the shock of Issei landing a blow on him. Issei didn't waste his opening and instantly clawed his hands by his side. All or nothing. He poured every aspect of his enhanced energy into the attack forming in his hands. He knew that he would pay the price later but the here and now was what concerned him. "Gaaaaaliiiiiick Guuuuun" he controlled the final drops of energies flow in as he finalised the purple attack. Throwing both hands forward he bellowed out, "FIRE!"

Instantly an incredibly powerful beam of purple energy unleashed from Issei. The beam far exceeding anything he had ever produced before in size, volume of power or exertion. His aura and beam twisted into a mixture of vibrant reds and purples as the attack pierced the sky toward Bikou. The golden Saiyan had no time to counter the attack and so thrust his arms forward. The raw energy crashed into his arms and he pushed back with his Ki. The result was the devastating attack being caught by Bikou although he was pushed back through the air close to forty metres before slowing the momentum enough to stop his rearward movement. While stopping the beams advance, Bikou was now unable to move away whilst fighting against the energy that Issei had unleashed on him.

To the spectators below the scene suddenly became clear. With neither Saiyan able to move any more, everyone, be they devil or human, was immediately able to watch as the two struggled with the colossal beam of energy. Neither Rias nor Vali knew how to respond, this had never happened before. All they could do was continue to watch and await the outcome.

Issei grunted and struggled to maintain the beam, he could feel Bikou's Ki pushing against the far end of his attack and knew that he needed more power. He steeled himself to increase his Kaio Ken once more when he suddenly felt a profound snap occur deep within himself. Incredible, excruciating pain, more then he had ever felt, flooded through his entire being, overloading his entire nervous system and instantly as if a switch had been flipped, his strength was gone. His control of both the Galick gun and Kaio Ken left him. He was dropping from the air with the ground rapidly approaching. The crash lasted but a moment as Issei felt nothing as his world turned black.

Bikou felt Issei's power vanish and clapped his hands together squeezing onto the purple beam that was still pushing into him before unleashing it upward toward the stars. The beam flowed upward and dissipated out into the very heavens were it exploded in a show of purple light high in the mesosphere. He took a moment to control his breathing before looking down at the unconscious form of his fellow Saiyan. Bikou dropped to the ground beside his opponent as he heard foot steps rapidly approaching.

Rias sprinted toward Issei. He could no longer defend himself. She had to help Issei, to save him. Her thoughts were single minded as she approached his crumpled form. Before she could arrive the glowing golden Bikou landed beside Issei's unconscious body facing down toward him. Panic flowed further through her. Bikou looked up at her with a face devoid of emotion. His vision returned to Issei and he stretched his hand out. Green energy gathering in his palm.

"NO!" she screamed at him. She formed balls of destruction energy that she hurled at the man as she ran. The balls of energy that she had once believed to be unstoppable merely popped harmlessly as they struck his aura. Tears fell freely down her face.

She threw herself down over Issei and lifted him up. Holding his heavily bleeding torso and head in her arms as she cradled the man she loved. She didn't care for the ball of unbelievable green energy pointed at them both. She just held Issei, the only thing she could do. Foot steps stopped near her as Vali joined his friend. "What are you going to do Bikou?" he asked the golden Saiyan. A pause followed with silence that was broken by only Rias' sobs, the hum of Bikou's energy and the distant murmurs of the spectator's voices.

The hum of the energy stopped and Rias clenched her eyes expecting pain. Pain that never came. She looked up to see the green energy gone and Bikou's hand by his side. "Nothing," the super Saiyan replied, "This weakling means nothing to me, even the largest Zenkai won't help him." his voice cold, gruff and dismissive.

With that said his golden aura vanished. His hair and eyes returned to their natural brown. He rose silently into the air, immediately flying off over the now destroyed soviet era buildings and into the night. Vali waited a moment before shrugging and unleashing his wings, "Well alright then." he responded to the shrinking form of his departing friend.

He floated up and addressed Rias without looking at her, "You're lucky tonight Gremory. Bikou normally kills any who he fights. This mercy is rare beyond belief for him." His voice more informative then mocking.

Rias didn't respond, she simply wept with her eyes closed while holding the beaten and broken form of the boy she loved. His breathing shallow and weak yet still most importantly present. He was alive and that was all that mattered to her at this time. After more then a few deep sobs, she looked at Issei. Vali was long gone, she could hear the spectators getting closer. Issei was covered in blood. His face was swollen grotesquely and many of his bones were broken. Blood oozed from wounds all over his body. He needed medical attention. Snow fell from the sky and mixed with the blood on the bitumen to form a pink sludge. She took a breath and summoned the Gremory sigil. Now was not the time for subtly. Lifting Issei into her arms, Rias moved into the crimson rings to stand on the rose of her family. She faced the spectators briefly and then vanished. Gone were the combatants but remained was the damage their destructive duel had wrought.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen - Loss and Consequences**

*** Gremory Mansion, Hell ***

A flash of bright crimson light flooded the room moments before blood began to pool on the opulent marbled floors of the Gremory mansion foyer. Rias stood in the centre of the slowly expanding pool holding the thrashed and unconscious body of the boy she loved. As if in a state of autonomy she began to walk, carrying him toward the east wing where the family infirmary had been established and maintained since the devil civil war. The conflict had torn hell apart and even now remnants of the conflict remained in the interactions of the devil society. Oblivious to all but the task at hand, Rias remained unaware of the distressed staff that frantically offered assistance to the young heiress. Their movements were not registered to her as they quickly called for the house doctor and began collecting sheets, bandages and other accoutrements that would be needed to treat the Saiyan warrior. Only when she lay Issei down on the satin sheets did reality harshly come back to her as a pair of hands pulled her back and away from his brutalized body.

She turned in a fury yet stopped at the calming sight of her father's face. She collapsed forward into his embrace, suppressing any sound that tried to escape her lips before gazing back to the bed. Two nurses attended to Issei's injuries whilst a doctor conducted a far greater analysis of the damage that the young warrior's body had sustained. Minutes passed slowly and more concerned observers joined the pair watching the medical team. First Rias' mother, Venelana, then two other of the family staff. Many within the staff had always been fond of their young ward and now felt the same way of her brash yet endearingly bold boyfriend.

The doctor finished his primary survey of the brutalised warrior, his expression sombre and clear with him, the nurses finalised the dressing of wounds while various machines hummed along, a clear sign of monitoring Issei's vital signs. The doctor gave his orders and instruments were passed around as two more attendees arrived. Both magical and mundane means were used in an effort to save the Saiyan's life. A quick pulse of cleansing magic covered the room released by nurse, neutralising any harmful bacteria that may be present. Infection a prominent killer with injuries this severe. Forceps opened gory appatures to allow sutures to be stitched into place, closing vicious openings in organs, muscles and sinews alike. Magic keeping the remainder of Issei's blood from leaving his body. With needles unable to pierce his powerful skin, magic was utilised to allow introvenus bags to feed him blood. Rias and her family watched in absolute silence as time passed and the medical team used everything at their disposal to move from injury to injury, following the flow of severity and constantly triaging further to avoid missing anything that may overwhelm his critically fragile constitution. Rias' tears dried on her face as she watched every action. She refused to leave the room despite her parents attempts to softly move her and rooted herself to the ground, hope welled slightly with her chest as time allowed for Issei to be stitched back up and a modicum of colour returned to his pale body.

At long last the emergency surgery was complete. Rias could not comprehend how long it had been, she had lost all track of time as she single mindedly watched the team work to save her boyfriend. She vaguely registered the words as the doctor spoke to her mother beside her. "Seven hours of surgery my lady and he was in such a fragile state, on the very precipice of death. I hazard that even with his amazing regenerative abilities, it will be days at the least before he regains consciousness."

Moving forward Rias approached his bedside while dragging over a chair from the far side of the room. She positioned it close to his right side. Her eyes looked over his body. While bandages, layers of thing translucent second skin dressing and wires tracking the electronic pulses of his bodily functions covered him. So much so that barely any of Issei's skin was shown. A small portion of exposed skin showed through above his left eye, the eye itself still purple and black, swollen beyond easy recognition. Rias reached out and lightly grazed her hand onto his flesh whilst closing her eyes. She concentrated and willed on making contact with Issei's subconscious or Ddraig. Minutes dragged on as she continued to attempt to open a line of communication with either of them. The silence that came back to her was absolute and trying harder and harder Rias realised that she couldn't feel Issei's Ki. Normally the warmth of the power that emanated from the boy was almost overwhelming when she touched him but now it was absent, his touch cold, almost barren. Withdrawing her hand she felt a hand clench on her shoulder. She knew who it was before she turned, her mother stood behind her.

"I can't feel his Ki or speak with Ddraig." She stated, trying her utmost to avoid letting worry fill her voice yet it crept in. Her mother smiled at her softly, sympathy in her eyes as her father spoke. "He has been through a lot, he needs to recover. I am sure the pair are recovering and you will see. All will be well." His kind words gave her hope and yet still she worried. She knew that Issei has expelled gargantuan amounts of Ki in his fight with Bikou and that brought forward a fear of something that Ddraig had told both her and Akeno during one of their first encounters when he had been explaining the nature of Issei's immense power. His pure Ki was linked to the very facets of his life force. That was what made it both so potent and so dangerous. If Issei had expelled it all, then he could very well have killed himself. Suicide through exertion as it would be. She steadied herself with a deep breath and embraced her mother, a hug that only a parent could give to comfort. Her father joined her for a few brief moments before pulling away. His often jovial features taking on a serious expression. It was something that didn't happen often but when it did, it meant that business was a foot.

"I know now will be difficult," he began, serious yet compassionate, "but we, your bother and Grayfia, all need to know what happened. What it was that has put Issei in this state, we need to know the enemy we face." Rias went to speak and he shook his head slightly, "We will all hear you together. The upstairs parlour is where they are, come with us. Leave Issei to his rest, it will do you no good to stay floating over him constantly." Rias wanted to protest against his words but found that she couldn't and so allowed her parents to escort her out and through the home that she had grown up in.

The top floor parlour room, often the realm of her father, where he would read and spend his time, was an opulent room. It stood decorated even more regally then the rest of the estate, containing many of the spoils and treasures that the Gremory family had won during various conquests throughout the millennia including the devil civil war. Entering, Rias swept her eyes through the room. She hadn't been in here often. Both her brother and his wife sat on an exquisite cashmere long length love seat facing toward a television that was displaying images that Rias immediately recognised as the shaky footage of Bikou and Issei's fight. The golden Saiyan striking into the red clad Issei. Around them was various suits of armour, tapestries, books, weapons mounted to frames and a further wide assortment of valuables that didn't interest her at all in this moment.

Still being guided she crossed the comfortable room toward the pair. Grayfia rose from her seat and embraced her as came close. It was a hug that conveyed enough with words, let her know that they were both just as concerned for a brazen warrior laying in bed below them. As she was released, Sirzechs motioned for her to sit across from the screen as Rias did. Now that she was before the image she realised that it was a recording of footage that had been played on Sky news. Human news media had footage of Issei's fight. Even amongst her torrent of emotions, Rias analytical brain still flagged the warning of what this would mean. Nothing good. It was clear that Sirzechs and Grayfia and watched through all the footage multiple times, one hour and twenty two minutes. A sky news special. Internally Rias felt her stomach drop further, they would not have cut a single second of the footage, how could they, it was like a perfect pay day for the human company.

"So," Sirzechs began and Rias turned her eyes to meet his gaze. A mixture of emotions with his eyes, "we've seen the footage. The parts that were captured at least. I can see that you both found Vali and the other Saiyan. Can you elaborate on exactly what happened and how this was all caught by humans? It is all over their social media and new sites." Irritation was thick in his final statement but not blame.

Rias opened her mouth, she meant to structure it logically but all the events just tumbled out in a rush that she could barely contain. Each event just flowing out after the next. Finding the dance club, Vali and Issei antagonising each other, Bikou's entrance, the first fight between the two Saiyans, His transformation into a Super Saiyan, Issei's desperate struggle to survive and finally his Ki snapping. Tears didn't fall, Rias had spent them all already. Now it was just giving facts that she couldn't control. A feather could have been heard dropping to the ground as she finished, the silence so thick within the air.

"Super Saiyan." The words soft and clearly something of thought that was on the minds of everyone present. Grayfia repeated it and Sirzechs voiced his thoughts, "Do we have any indicator of how powerful he is? Other then how badly Issei was harmed." It was a simple question but how would they identify Bikou's power, use some sort of metric to measure it perhaps. Nodding to himself in thought, Sirzechs turned to his wife, "Can you please inform Ajuka, I have a request, a device that can track and read the level of power that an entity can display and produce. If it isn't possible then I understand but it might be something that we will need. We can't counter a foe who we can't measure and understand." His wife nodded at his analysis and left the room. She had already decided that she would help with the design and construct.

With his wife leaving Sirzechs continued his thoughts and questions, "How is Issei's condition?" compassion clear in this question. He clearly cared for the condition of the super powered fighter but also from a tactical point of view, Sirzechs was well aware that Issei was one of the most adept fighters that their side could muster in this brewing conflict, despite his young age and relative new experience in growing as a combatant, his natural affinity for martial abilities, confidence in confronting a threat and general demeanour has already marked him as one of the most powerful agents of house Gremory. Furthermore Sirzechs had been able to leverage the stir that Issei raised in the rating games to sway other devil families during negotiations to see his side. At this point few wished to have the battle happy Saiyan deem them to be a worthy opponent even if they did claim through pride that they could take him on in a fight. Rias informed him of what had happened when she tried to speak with him or Ddraig in his mindscape, her mother adding in the report of the medical prognoses that the Doctor had reported. He believed that such injuries would kill a Devil or Angel, but Issei, he had been professionally unsure. Too little information was really known of Saiyans and it had already been shown that Issei could recover from tremendous injuries quickly and each time he always came back stronger.

Sirzechs nodded as he was given all that could be given of the state of Issei, he then came to his final point, with a sigh he began, "Well now we need to discuss how we are going to deal with the fact that the cat is out of the bag so to speak. Both Saiyans, and two devils have been plastered all over human media and the internet. They have footage of your wings expanding and contracting. The two of them craving up the Moscow outskirts like it were made of paper and finally your use of magic." Sirzechs' voice coming out more exasperated then anything, clearly this was a situation that he wished very much to have never wanted to confront.

He continued, "I believe in this that you and Mother will be best able to act as emmisarries so to speak," his words directed to his father. In another time, before Issei, Rias may have insisted that she be involved in interacting with humanity or offended that her brother didn't ask her but now she didn't care. It was another layer of complexity to this situation they she just didn't want to have on her shoulders. She knew that it was probably selfish but right now all she could focus on was Issei. Selfish was something that devil's were known for. The though justifying her thoughts to herself. It was with that thought that her eyes widened, Akeno. She had been so caught up in what had happened that she hadn't told their girlfriend, guilt immediately clawed as Rias as barbs pierced her heart over having forgotten her beautiful queen. Quietly she excused herself, her brother waving her off as he continued to discuss the strategy for creating relations with the human world to their parents.

Searching her clothes, Rias quickly realised that her phone was missing. She stood, paused in the hallway outside of the parlour as she tried to track where she had last seen it. After a few moments she remembered having it on the couch with Issei before they left for the airport and she sighed as she realised that she had left it there. She instantly hoped that the other teams hadn't been trying to get in contact with her. They wouldn't have tried Issei, the Saiyan never kept track of his phone. Always that boy was absent mindedly leaving it behind. Gathering her thoughts, Rias summoned the Gremory sigil and in a flash of light she was gone.

*** Team Kiba, Catacombs of the Basilica Cathedral de Lima, Peru ***

The body of his fallen foe split apart as Kiba spun around to refocus on engaging the maniacal priest that he had specifically come here to find. His prey was easily identified, stand amongst crates of dark crystals, one in each of his hands, his swords discarded by his feet. "DAMN SHITTY DEVILS." The maniacal priest screamed. "YOU DIE DIE DIE DIE NOW." With that he squeezed down on the crystals, crushing the elements in his hands, powdered swirls of red mist releasing instantly and burrowing into his body. Immediately gusts of raw energy erupted from him, enough to prevent Kiba from being able to cross the distance between himself and the transforming enemy. He positioned himself in front of the two holy warriors to protect them from the debris that was launched airborne by the swirling energy. Freed continued to scream insane profanity, his voice raising higher and higher but shifting, distorting. Losing any semblance of humanity. Becoming unrecognisable, monstrous. At last the energy dissipated, the winds vanishing with them, corpses, crystals, and boxes dropping to the ground. An unwitting groan escaped Kiba's lips at what stood before him.

Where the deranged priest had previously stood was now a monstrous beast of ten or eleven feet tall. Its limbs thick and covered in what appeared to be a white chitinous or lizard like hide. A stunted tail protruding from the lower portion of its hips. The upper body was human like in nature with the skin mottled between skin and the white hide. Four arms came from the sides of the monster, two hand ones that reached down to grasp the discarded blades, the other two long deformed white hide covered ones with purple spikes protruding through. The head of the beast pushed forward like that of a mantis and was grotesquely elongated, sharp teeth and fangs piercing through the flesh of the lips. The eyes had turned to solid black lidless orbs and a thick purple slab of chitinous armour covered the length of the long cranium.

Stepping forward the beastly Freed screamed out a demented roar that caused bile to burn in Kiba's throat. The creature of purely hideous and the sound it unleashed matched its appearance. The remains of the former priest's clothes fell away as the beat ran forward with a mixture of laughter and insectoid chattering leaving its lipless mouth.

Swallowing down the bile that threatened to throw up from the monster, Kiba raced forward to engage his foe. As he darted toward it, he leapt up upon a few crates before jumping toward it with his wings unfurling to allow him to engage this foe whilst remaining airborne. His sword struck down and was instantly caught in the cross guard of the beasts two swords. The creature moved with tremendous speed for something of its size. Increased strength he has expected but the speed was an unpleasant shock to him.

His instincts flaring, Kiba twisted to the right, a clawed appendage of the creature darting toward his body, passing mere millimetres from his shoulder and wings, unfortunately for Kiba the other claw dug painfully into the thigh of his right leg and the hand clamped down grasping onto him. The monster pulled him forward as its mouth opened. Clearly it intended to get a taste of him. He wasn't going to have any of that. Maintain his right hand firmly on the pommel of his sword, the blade still caught in guard of Freed's twin blades, he slipped his left hand free instantly leaning forward toward the creature's mouth. At the last moment he jerk back and struck up with his elbow, the strong appendage striking firmly into right bulbous eye of the creature. Driving in the beast howled with rage and dug its claw further into his flesh. Blood spurt from the wound on Kiba's leg and pain coursed through his body.

The beast wasn't going to allow Kiba such an easy victory though and the other appendage shot back down clamping firmly into his left hip. With blood now oozing from that wound it began to shake the devil knight violently, attempting to dislodge his blade from its and his elbow from the overgrown eye. Despite his valiant efforts to remain in control of the situation, Kiba was unable and soon found himself be bashed into the ground over and over while barely able to remain hold of his blade and the creatures monstrous arms wrenched him up and down over and over again. He was firmly on the defensive having to use his sword to protect against the constant assault of the beast's blades as it attacked constantly whilst slamming him down. Pain erupted through his body, he knew his wings were broken from the continuous slamming into the ground that had shattered the ancient slabs of stone making up the vault floor.

Deflecting blow after blow of the continuous barrage of sword swings Kiba's mind raced, he needed to act, do something to change the tides of this fight. Very shortly he would be dead if he didn't. Nothing came to mind but the creature bellowed out in pain as it released him. Slamming hard into the ground, he forced himself to role back over, tumbling onto his feet, his wings retracting into himself as he took in what has caused the change in his fortune. Irina and Xenovia stood behind his foe, their holy blades buried into its flesh, each girl retracting the blades and driving them back in as quickly as they could. Each understanding that piercing deep into the flesh was far more valuable then slashing against the armoured white hide. The downside though was that strikes were much faster with a large effort being required by each girl as they drove the blades in which would get caught in the beasts flesh and require exertion to be withdrawn efficiently.

With great kicks the beast threw its legs back to rid itself of the human women that attacked it. Swinging all four arms at them as it turned around to engage them. Xenovia dodged under the attacks as her blade slipped free but saw that Irina's blade had become stuck keeping her in place as the mutated arm swung down and caught her in the side. The harsh blow propelled the brunnete warrior through the air, her body rag dolling into a large stack of crates as it came to a stop. Her sword still protruding through the thigh of the beast. It turned fully to Xenovia. Raising its arms to attack down upon her when another roar of pain left its distorted mouth. Multiple abyssal blades dove down upon the creature, telekinetically attacking the creature. Xenovia saw Kiba on his feet, the devil concentrating heavily as he controlled the five blades the flitted around the beast, slashing, cutting, stabbing and targeting any available soft flesh. Blood flowed and oozed freely from multiple lacerations all over the battered devil's body, especially the two serious wounds to his upper right thigh and left hip. It was clear that he was struggling to stay upright and that the effort to maintain the five blades was heavily taxing upon his magical stamina.

Taking advantage of his distraction, she ran over to Irina and checked the girls pulse. She was alive, just unconscious from her head first travel into the heavy crates and floor. It took her only a moment to place her partner into the recovery position, all she could really do at this moment and then turned back to face the foe once more. Blade firmly in her hands she sprinted to between Kiba and the beast. It was plain to see that the knight was unable to fight physically anymore however his magical blades were causing numerous deep wounds into the enemy and so she would engage it between him so as to keep it from closing with him. As she moved toward the monstrous giant with her blade held high in a guard, a torrent of wind debris battered it from behind, the beast stumbled from the sudden attack to its rear. The stumbled opened up and Xenovia shot forward, Kiba's blades slashing down and burying into the soft exposed flash. Inside its guard, she sliced up with both hands, taking a large chunk of flesh from the creatures left forearm. The wound caused another bellow of pain as the sword was dropped from its left hand. Continuing through, she took a swiping blow at inner right thigh of the beast. Her blade dug in and foul black blood poured from the wound but Xenovia didn't escape unharmed. Spinning around to confront her, the monstrous beast that was previous Freed Sellzen body charged her on all fours and struck into her chest. The blunt strike throwing her back and she crashed, sprawled onto the ground over a dozen feet back from where she had been.

Another stack of filled boxes had prevented her rearward movement from continuing however looking up, Xenovia only had a moment to shield her head and neck as the piles of heavy crates that she had slammed into toppled over and down onto her. She groaned as she pushed the upper most boxes away from her face. Another barrage of wind and debris slammed into the demented former priest as her vision became clear. Looking over to the overhead landing that they had assaulted down from, Xenovia's eyes rested on the partially recovered from of Asia launching spell after spell at their enemy. Hope welled up in her, Irina may be unconscious but now they had another Gremory devil in the fight. That hope was tested immediately though as the bulbous head and eyes of their opponent focused on her. With its sight set, it pushed itself upward and began to lumber toward, the two monstrous white appendages batting away the abyssal blades and flying debris that continued to harass it. Both human hands clenched onto the grip of its remaining sword.

Asia watched as the monstrous Freed lumbered toward the trapped Xenovia. Kiba's swords continuously assaulted the beast and yet despite each blow that he inflicted, no matter how critical, the creature continued to move. As it picked up speed, the trapped blade of Irina shatted within its thigh, both halves crashed down to the floor. Xenovia struggled to free herself from the pile of dishevelled boxes and as the beast got within a few feet of her, she clearly began to panic. Unfurling her wings, Asia leapt through the opening and swooped down above the trapped girl.

"Cover your eyes." Asia commanded down at the girl. She didn't have time to see if she had complied and simply unleashed her spell.

Using the LEDs embedded within the walls, Asia amplified the light and tried to raise a barrier to protect Xenovia. Her magical reserves running low she found the barrier impossible to generate. The blinding light raised however the monster seemed to be immune to the blinding effect or simply didn't care. "Move" Asia bellowed at the girl as the once human priest drove his blade down.

Irina felt as if a thick mist was raising from her vision as she groggily came back to consciousness. A flash of light seared across her vision as attempted to climb to her feet and caused her to stumble back as she covered her eyes. Voices were yelling however her mind couldn't comprehend them. The flash faded, her mind sharpened somewhat and she recognised the words of Asia screaming for someone to move. Looking up she saw the monster bury itself down into a mess of crates. The rear of the beast covered in wounds as telekinetic blades struck against it. A high pitched scream filled the air and Irina's blood ran cold as she heard the unmistakable sound of flesh being rendered. She glanced about quickly, Kiba stood heavily wounded, clearly struggling to maintain the concentration on his magical swords. Asia was airborne above the creature, her wings beating as she unleashed a continuous barrage of wind spells into the fiend. But where was Xenovia? She couldn't see her partner but someone had just screamed. Her mind ran blank as she began to sprint toward the monster, she ignored the pain in her body, ignored the thick blood that poured from the open gash on her head and ears. Ignored all her body's pains and she screamed in charge toward the beast. As she neared, it reared back and took a long swing at Asia, the former nun screaming bloody murder at the beast as she manoeuvred out of the way of its outstretched appendage. With the monstrous body shifted upright, Irina was able to see the bloody mess that occupied the dishevelled boxes. A mass of torn flesh that had previously been human. Blue hair amongst the ample blood.

"RRAAAARRRRRR!" Irina screamed in animalistic rage, the sight of her partner in such a state driving her forward. A dozen feet split the distance between them, however something metallic gleamed on the ground, something she instantly recognised. The broken hilt of Galatine. Side stepping as she sprinted, her foot connected with the remnants of the weapon she knew so well and flicked it upward as her right hand shot out and caught the grip that was forged specifically for her. Moments later she leapt, the monster still focused on the aerial devil harassing it. A blood curtling scream of pain left its throat as Irina sank the broken blade deep into its back. Hanging from the blade, she refused to drop back to the ground and reached with her left hand gripping the hilt of one of the abyssal blades that Kiba had formed. All worries of utilising a weapon of hell having long vanished from her mind, yet no pain flowed through her as she would have expected upon its touch. Stabbing hard with the weapon, she drove it higher into the back of the creature, gained perchase but removing her own broken blade and then repeated the action further up its back. The two blades had become her picks and the creature's massive size an ice wall that she would climb.

Kiba watched as the beast screamed and thrashed about, the infuriated form of Irina climbing up its back like a woman possessed. Kiba understood her fury and motivation, he knew what lay within the collapsed boxes. Allowing the holy warrior to utilise the blade in her hand, he focused his energy and concentration on the two remaining airborne blades. His power was draining quickly and so those two were all he could maintain, a quick decision drove him to focus on the elongated white appendages of its second set of arms. The limbs seemed a mix of gelatinous and multi jointed, posing the greatest threat to both Irina and Asia. Each of swords tracked and stalked, slashing and stabbing at the wild limbs. Focusing intently on his task, he still became acutely aware of Irina reaching the apex of the creature's monstrous form. She thrust down, burying the broken blade of her sword into the base of its neck, an anchor to hold onto.

Watching her cost Kiba though as the momentary distraction was all it took for his exhausted mind and body to lose control of the floating abyssal blades. With both airborne blades vanishing, the one in Irina's hand only maintained by the will of the girl wielding it. Darting his eyes around, Kiba tried to find a way to help but cursed when he saw a twisted white limb smack the blade from the templar's hand. Instantly it dissipated to nothing. Still thrashing, both white appendages now focused on removing the angry warrior from its back, her left fist striking repeatedly against the monster to very little effect. Kiba swept his sight around the room and his eyes rested on Durandel, laying close to the fight. Before thinking of the consequences he stumbled forward toward it. His limbs heavy. Injury, fatigue and blood loss affecting his every movement. The simple act of bending to grip the weapon caused tremendous pain from his ravaged back and hips. Blood oozing faster at the movement. His enemy's attention focused entirely on its single task of removing the cause of its pain. Asia continued to float in the air however her magic was greatly depleted, her spells causing barely a gust to emanate at the beast.

"Irina!" he shouted, the girl's eyes flicking to him briefly as he tossed the blade with the remainder of his strength upward toward her. The blade spun through the air toward her. Kiba collapsed, his body finally giving out on him with that final exertion.

A white appendage struck out for the airborne blade yet Irina stretched out, her right hand being the only point of contact holding her in place as she desperate grabbed for the approaching weapon. Swinging herself to gain moment, her fingers wrapped around the grip as the white claw grazed through the air above her. Twisting her body she pulled herself back feeling the sudden pain of her right shoulder dislocating at the exertion of the action. He body slammed into the upper back of the creature and she grit her teeth. This monster would die by her hand. Forsaking all protection of herself, she slammed her feet into the demented scapula of the former priest and launched herself up, her fingers leaving the grip of Galatine and her body launching upward for the brief moment required to position for her bold and reckless attack. Her focus cut away any thoughts of doubt.

"DIIIIIEEE FIEND!" Irina bellowed as she twisted and drove the blade of Durandel down into the creature's throat, both hands gripped around the guard of the weapon. A sudden jolt shook her momentum as the blade slammed through to the spinal column. Fighting the pain in her body, Irina twisted herself around and threw her own momentum backward whilst gripping the weapon for all she was worth. With a sickening sound the blade flowed through the body with her, slicing the grotesque abominations head in half as it came.

Moments later Irina tumbled to the ground behind the beast, rolled and came to a stop in a sprawl. She instantly looked up, both hands still gripping the holy weapon of her friend. The large monsters head was completely severed, only slight sinews holding both halves to the trunk of the body. Bile, thick black blood and brain matter splattered around the ground of the best. It stumbled for a moment before crashing backward to the ground. With a loud crash it stuck onto the hard vault floor. Only slight gurgles heard from its throat as the last twitches of death throws went through its mass. Irina stepped forward, not wishing to take a chance and swung the blade down, severing the remainder of its head from the abominations body. With a sigh and shudder of pain she turn and moved as swiftly as her battered body would allow over to where Xenovia lay.

As she approached, Kiba and Asia were already ripping boxes and crates full of the damned crystals from her friend, freeing her. Tears spilled from Irina's eyes as they lay on her long time partner, A large slice broke through her chest where the monsters blades had skewered her and gory gashes and torn flesh across her face and upper body showed where its teeth and maul had bitten into her flesh, her throat torn open with only a small amount of blood still leaking from the wound. Asia summoned as much of her healing magic as she could but with her exhaustion only a soft green moved onto the Templar's ravaged body and failed to close any of the crippling wounds. Her friend was dead.

"No no no no." Irina repeated over and over as she tore at any remaining debris trapping her friend and dropped to her knees beside her. The weapon of her friend dropped at her feet. She couldn't die. They were partners, they went everywhere together. She sobbed as the devils did what they could to help her. She felt sorrow, anger, and guilt in equal parts. Xenovia had saved her multiple times and she had been unable to save her this time. Her hands clasped together as she began to pray.

"Mighty Lord, Father in heaven, hear my prayer. Please save Xenovia. Please save Xenovia. Please bring her back to me." She prayed over and over. Yet nothing happened, no flash of light, nothing. She tried and tried again as the minutes passed, tears falling constantly down her cheeks to pool on the stone below her knees and mix with her friend's blood.

Kiba could feel the dull headache caused by the holy prayer of the Templar beside him, both devils could but neither cared. They knew what their ally was doing and in her place they would both be doing everything they could to save Xenovia. Asia was spent, there was nothing her magic could do. Kiba was also acutely aware that even if Asia had all her energy, it was unlikely that she could do much. Her magic healed wounds on the living but it didn't revive the dead. Minutes passed and the devils both stood together silently until Irina turned to them.

"It's not working." Despair and sorrow clear in her words. Kiba could think of nothing until the answer flashed to his mind, it was simple really but also maybe not something that a holy warrior would feel comfortable with.

"Rias," He began, his voice as calm and soothing as he could muster, "she can help. I've seen her do it before."

He didn't elaborate further on the workings of the evil piece system but luckily the holy warrior didn't seem concerned about the specifics and simply nodded.

A quick check of his phone showed that they had no reception so far below the ground. Which was obvious and he was about to start moving to the surface when he noticed the wifi symbol flashing on his phone. An open wifi network, clearly the rogue Grigori didn't care much for cyber security. He may have to discard his phone after this but he didn't care, connecting to the network, he opened whatsapp and found Rias. The system began to ring before the call was picked up and the voice of his master filled the other end of the line.

*** 19 Hyoto Lane, Kuoh Town ***

A flash of crimson light was all the warning that announced Rias Gremory's arrival to the home of her boyfriend. She beelined for the couch in the living room that the both of them had snuggled up on. Instantly she felt a twinge of annoyance, for of course there was not only her phone but also Issei's. Hers was a case of accidentally leaving it behind but his, she suspected, could have been deliberate. She huffed to herself as she gathered the pair up. She was about to open a message to Akeno when she noticed the blinking blue light on Issei's Galaxy S10. He had messages. She swiped on his phone and it opened straight to the app screen. Of course he didn't have a pass code. For someone so focused on combat he really didn't think about protecting his privacy or electronics very much. Opening his messenger revealed almost a dozen message streams however two caught her attention. Each was labelled with a three letter name. Mum and Dad.

Rias opened the chain from Issei's mother first. It had all been within the last eight hours. It started with five attempts to call that had gone unanswered. Then a message.

_"Issei, its mum. Answer the phone. I saw the news. I know it is blurry footage but that red boy looks like you. I know my son when I see him. Answer the phone."_

Rias could almost hear the worry in the text as she read it. She couldn't blame missus Hyoudou. It was a completely normal reaction for a mother to have. She continued to read.

_"ISSEI HYOUDOU. DO NOT ignore your mother. Answer me. Tell me that is not you. I don't understand what is going on. Where are you?"_

And then the next message,

_I am coming home. Getting on the next flight home. You had best have a good explanation for why you are not responding to me."_

Guilt instantly gnawed at Rias, she had recognised Issei in the footage. His face did flash within it a few times, but Rias had hoped that with his increase in size and muscle mass, the tail and red aura as well as the strangeness of the whole screen that no one would recognise them. But she realised a parental instinct wasn't so easily deceived. Rias was caught by indecision, should she phone the upset woman and explain the situation. How exactly would that go? "_Hi Ma'am, I'm one of your son's girlfriends, also a devil that inadvertently helped to turn him into a Saiyan when he was mortally wounded by a fallen angel and now he has just been in a battle to the death with the only other Saiyan we have ever encountered." _

No, Rias shook her head. That was probably the epitome of terrible ideas for this situation. She continued to ponder as she opened the message trail from Issei's father. It was shorter and started with only one attempt at calling. Three messages followed after the initial failed call.

_"Hey bud, its Dad. Your mum is pretty worried. She is convinced that you are the boy on TV. If you are in trouble please let us know. I know you make good decisions. Anyway, give her a call to ease her mind."_

His dad was far less worried, but she could still see the concern. His was just a bit more reserved. It did make her feel a little happier to know that Issei's parents were so loving. She red on,

_Your mum is stressing pretty hard now. Please call her. I've been watching the footage. I can see where she is coming from. It's pretty crazy. You aren't in trouble right?"_

Another pang of guilt into Rias chest at that one.

_"We are coming home. Your mum is a mix of worried and pissed off. I'm trying to calm her. Will see you soon. Dad"_

So they were both on their way back. Well Rias could discuss with both of them at the same time. It would be more practical and a lot more daunting. But she had to meet her in laws eventually. Why not when their son was in critical condition after fighting for his life. She sighed at that one. Her thoughts drifted for a few minutes as she tried to establish a plan for Issei's parents when she pushed it aside in favour of calling Akeno. She had to tell their girlfriend and would also be able to discuss it with her. The dark haired beauty was amazing with relationships and would have some insight that Rias was overlooking. Of that she was sure.

She put Issei's phone away in her pocket and opened up the contacts of her own yet as she went to choose Akeno an incoming whatsapp call filled the screen. Kiba Yuuto. She knew this would be important. Her knight didn't call for social chit chat. Swiping right on the green accept call icon the line connected as she brought the phone to her ear.

"Kiba, what do you need?" she asked to the point and with a voice that she tried to keep level. Her emotions a bit uneven after everything that had occurred.

Her knight's voice filled the receiver as he spoke to her. "Rias, we have a bit of a problem. Have killed quite a few Grigori and Freed Sellzen however Xenovia is," the boy paused for a second and Rias could hear the faint sound of sobbing in the background mixed with soft praying, when he spoke again his words were softer as if trying to avoid being heard. "She's dead. Irina is distraught. Asia can't do anything and Irina's prayers aren't doing anything. They are getting through, my head hurts to let us know of that but nothing. I was wondering if you could come to us and revive her. There is also a lot of things here that you should see. The enemy has been busy."

Rias listened intently to everything Kiba said, she trusted the young man's judgement wholeheartedly. He had proved over and over to be a reliable combatant and tactician. It was why she was confident in having him as the leader for his squad. She swallowed before replying, "Alright. Turn your location services on so that I can get a pin drop of you and I will be there momentarily" she replied in an agreeable tone.

"Thanks, we are underground. I believe 350 metres deep of the location I just sent, the largest vault at the end of the catacombs within the Basilica Cathedral de Lima." Kiba explained allowing his king the time to receive the pin drop.

Looking at her maps, Rias hummed in positive response to the boy's comment. "Got it, see you shortly." She responded curtly before ending the call. This was a serious situation. One Templar dead and by the sounds of it the remainder of Kiba's team wouldn't be in a very good condition. She would have to call Akeno after dealing with this. Focusing on the location that Kiba had sent and the depth her described she summoned the Gremory sigil before vanishing in yet another flash of crimson light. Once again the house was empty with the neighbours completely oblivious to what had occurred.

*** Main Vault, Catacombs of the Basilica Cathedral de Lima, Peru ***

A flash light up the room and stepped from the sigil to take in her new surroundings. A stone vault at minimum over a century old. Cold stone walls, floors and roof. Artificial LED lighting that did nothing to improve the atmosphere of the room. But that was for nothing with the clear level of mayhem that had been undertaken here. Blood and gore splattered around the battleground. The bodies of multiple humans and Grigori, Most burnt to death but others sliced through by blades. The hideous corpse of a large beast took centre stage with countless boxes and crates strewn throughout the area. Dark crystals scattered across the grounds and in the boxes. A heavily mutilated body lay among a pile of collapsed boxes, some having been tossed away from the scene. Blue hair mattered and torn mixed with the blood and gore of the body. Xenovia's body. Kiba and Asia stood back a few feet from the body watching as Irina continued to kneel beside the body trying her best to beseech the heavens to intervene in her partner's unfortunate fate.

Both devils looked to her as she appeared and she nodded to them as she crossed the distance to the downed Templar. She stopped beside Irina and knelt down beside the girl putting on as best a look of compassion as she could. The girl was still caught up in her prayers. Like Kiba and Asia, Rias ignored the dull pain that the prayers caused her.

"Irina," she began with a soft voice. The girl jerked abruptly, evidently so caught in her activity that she hadn't noticed the arrival of the devil heiress. "I can try to revive her with these," she said as she summoned her evil piece set to her hand. The box open revealing the remaining pieces.

The look on Irina's face said that she clearly knew what they were and her gaze stayed on them as she mumbled, "… evil pieces."

"What will they do?" Irina asked as the weight of what was about to occur dawned on her.

"Well, if they work, of which I am not sure. She is heavily injured and very much dead. Then they will revive her and well she will be change." Rias tried to give the facts while being as sensitive and compassionate as she could.

"… Into a devil." Irina finished for her.

Rias nodded, no words being needed. She then waited. She would ultimately let it be Irina's choice. This was a giant fundamental leap for someone like her. In essence they were still enemies. To do this would instantly be seen as treason by heaven. Silence filled the vault as Irina pondered.

Minutes ticked away before she let out a long shuddering breathe. "No." She stated the word so much to herself and the devils around her. She looked Rias in the eyes before she continued.

"Xenovia loved who she was, she loved heaven and the church. She fought for what she believed in. And well, I appreciate what you have offered to do but I can't do it to her. I know she would feel the same. She fought for heaven and died for heaven. I just wish they would answer my prayer." Her words strong until the final sentence tapered away into sadness.

Rias accepted her answer, her resolve was fair and she accepted it. "They won't, heaven doesn't revive the dead. It goes against their creed." She tried her best to keep any spite at the mention of heaven from her voice, reminding herself that they were now fighting alongside the forces of Michael. "I'll give you a few minutes to do what you need to do." She stated as she stood up. Irina nodded before returning to pray. This prayer different, no longer a plea for the return of Xenovia and now a pray of her safe passage into heaven and for happiness in the afterlife.

Rias moved over to her knight and bishop. She didn't need to say anything as Kiba began giving a detailed account of everything that had occurred during their time in Peru. Asia interjected small additional information as he went through but by the time that the pairs report was finished Rias was confident that she understood fully what had occurred.

"How many more Grigori do you believe there is above us?" her question directed to the both of them.

"None if any." Kiba replied, he was certain that they had slain the large majority of them during their assault through to the vault and any that would remain would be absolutely no match for Rias.

"Well we best not linger here, lets take a crate of these crystals for Ajuka to analyse and get out of here. The enthralled people should return to themselves now." Rias was confident in that plan.

"What about the clean up? It's a crazy mess up there." Asia interjected.

Rias sighed whilst shaking her head.

"At the moment it doesn't matter, you will both understand when you see the human news, it's all over it and the internet at the moment." Both devils raised the eyebrows in question at her remark but she simply shook her head. She didn't have time to explain or the will to go through discussing Issei's condition right now.

She pivoted on her spot and moved back to Irina as Kiba collected the fullest box of crystals for transport to the Gremory mansion. As she moved to the holy warrior, the girl looked up. Having finished her prayers she was simply staying by the body of her friend, thinking on the many cherished memories that they shared together.

"We have to leave," Rias began yet Irina nodded lifting up Xenovia's mutilated body in her arms. Durandel resting atop her body.

"I understand. We can't linger in an enemy stronghold. Can I bring her back?" she wasn't sure if the noble devil would object.

Rias smiled softly at Irina's Stoicism, "Of course, just move over to Asia."

With the group all together and the box of dark crystals in Kiba's arms the sigil of house Gremory appeared beneath them as Rias summoned upon her power of destruction. Orbs floating out around the room. At the moment that the group vanished, the orbs detonated, the vault roof collapsed, all the remaining crystals obliterated and another hindrance placed up the operations of their enemies.

*** Team Akeno, Residence le Barton, France ***

After only a few short hours sleep Akeno awoke to a soft pressure on her shoulder. Her eyes opened to the fluttering light breaching into the room she rested in from the open doorway to the hallway. As her eyes searched around and quickly adjusted to the dark, they fell to the figure of the Duc's daughter, Marie le Barton, standing beside her bed. The pressure she felt being the noble devil waking her with a soft nudge.

"I'm sorry to wake you," the young beautiful devil began, "But there are things that my father needs to discuss with you."

Despite her tiredness Akeno was immediately alert, she could tell that not too much time had passed since she had laid her head down to rest. Swinging her legs free of the bed, the door clicked as the French noblewoman gave her privacy to change. She dropped the night robe that had been provided for her and pulled on her own clothes as best as possible. A quick splash from the en-suite wash basin refreshed the last of the sleep from her face before she left the room into the hallway where Marie waited.

"Have my team been awoken?" Akeno asked quietly as she left the room.

"No, not yet." The French devil replied.

Akeno nodded and smiled softly, "Please allow them to rest. I would like them to get as much as they can." She knew that if the Duc had seen need to discuss things with her through the night and not wait until morning then the situation would be serious and most likely require them to commit to some form of decisive action. Rias had always stressed to her the importance of sufficient rest before decisive action, Akeno would not betray that lesson.

The young women made pleasant conversation with each other as they walked the halls of the noble estate. Each feeling comfortable in light conversation, much like friends who had known each other fore years. It was with this that Akeno felt comfortable to ask one of the questions that had been buzzing around her mind as they neared the parlour that the previous meeting had occurred in.

"My lady," she began feeling slightly unsure of how to word her question but hoping that her tone would show that it was meant with all respect, "I was just wondering, because your father has been involved in so much, and you are so youthful and beautiful that er …"she trailed off as she caught the amused look upon Marie's face.

"I am twenty nine, don't worry I am in no way offended. We are all so hard to place at times. But this does leave the imbalance of how old you are?" Marie commented in a manner that was both friendly and offhand. Her tone showed Akeno that she really hadn't been offended at all.

"I'm seventeen." The Gremory Queen remarked.

"So much responsibility at and age when so many would deny that you are even an adult yet." Marie's comment being the final between the two as the door to the parlour swung open revealing Sebastian holding it one for both to enter.

Akeno was not surprised to find that Duc le Barton already occupied the room as she entered. He sat at the head of his oaken conference table. The old chair that was evidently his favourite moved into position for him to sit in. Various electronic devices, laptops littered the desk Akeno curtseyed deeply to the noble devil who ushered for her to move over to the desk swiftly. Doing so she went to sit away from him, a sign of respect for his personal space and authority however he motioned with his hand for her to take the seat beside him.

"Time is more crucial here then etiquette my dear." The noble devil stated simply as Akeno took the comfortable seat beside him. He then continued to her, his voice a tone that lay out clearly that he took what he intended to discuss seriously, "There has been a few events occur tonight that I believe tie in with your arrival at my home and as such I believe firmly that you should be made of them."

With that said he turned the first device, a tablet to her. One the screen was a video that seemed to have been taken a smart phone of some variety. Before she could press play the Duc continued, "We have searched as much information on these as we could in the short time since their surfacing on the human media. As such they may not paint the full picture."

Akeno nodded slowly as she lifted up the tablet and pressed play. A male voice began speaking over a still image of some sort of club, his voice and accent identifying him as German. With Akeno's devil magic instantaneously translating the language there was no way for her tell by the actual words and as such it was accent and inflections that informed her of the language that someone spoke.

_"The following series of separate footage has been uploaded to various websites from patrons of an industrial punk club in the outskirts of Moscow. The footage shows a scene beyond imagining of some kind of people displaying an array of destructive power that are beyond anything ever encountered or recorded before. Already many are speculating the legitimacy however reporters to the site can confirm the severe damage caused to the surrounding district by the actions of these individuals." _

A sinking feeling filled Akeno's chest and stomach as she listened to the words. Her boyfriend and girlfriend were in Moscow. Rias she could easily expect to not draw attention to themselves but Issei. Well she loved the boy but he could be an absolute idiot when it came to fighting against strong opponents.

The recorded image then began playing the footage. Heavy punk music playing as the person recording pushed the camera through the crowd to view an impromptu ring. Two figures stood within it. The first was Issei, no matter the quality of the image she could always tell her boyfriend. That fact that his tail swished casually behind him made it all the more obvious. Opposite him stood a figure clad in armour that was reminiscent of the armour Issei wore whilst training in his mindscape with Ddraig. This armour however was white and blue. The armoured figure shot forward and the sound of metal striking flesh resonated above the music. Many of the crowd were shocked to find the armoured man easily losing but Akeno could tell that Issei was barely trying as he battered the man around. Dents and cracks forming on the armour plating. After a few quick minutes of fighting the armour individual managed to slip a kick through into Issei's head stunned him momentarily and allowed the armoured foe to disengage. However it was clear that he was exhausted as he dropped to one knee. His helmet dropped from his head as he undid a buckle and Akeno could see as the person filming zoomed in on the man's face, blood drip from his mouth as he coughed up a large splattering. Issei approached him and stood before him, drawing his fist back as he spoke.

"You fought well I guess." Akeno could hear the Saiyan animalistic thrill of a fight and his disappointment at it ending lacing his every word.

As Issei went to strike the sound of concrete busting filled the air and a moment later Issei had been propelled through the adjacent wall by a figure wrapped in a bright white aura of Ki. At seeing this figure arrive Akeno felt the weight in her stomach grow heavier. She didn't need to see this figures face or words to know who it was. The Ki aura was as big a qualifier for her as the tail that she knew he had. It was the other Saiyan. As the camera was behind this figure, it was only the glimpses of another white aura that informed her of Issei's return. Words were spoken that she couldn't make out, something akin to the camera man's own speculations of what was happening. Then the tail of this second Saiyan rolled out from around his face and Akeno's assumption was confirmed. The person filming was then bumped with their phone falling to the ground and the image going black.

The video didn't stop their. It appeared to only be half complete after a few seconds of black a new clip began playing. This second one began with a group of individuals in a car. Five people packed into the seats as the driver sped through the streets. Flashes of light sparked in the air in front of them above buildings as the all spoke excitedly. They raved about the fight they had seen. It was clear that the fight had moved and they were pursuing to see more of it. The group speculating over which person would win. None of them knew the fighters clothes and simply named by the clothes they had worn. A beam of green light filled the sky in front of them barrelling downward toward something that was obscured by the many buildings between the car and the beams location. However the beam stopped when another of purple light crashed into it and the two fought against each other, sparks and flares firing out from the point where the two collided. Akeno knew that beam, she would know Issei's galick gun anywhere. The beams stood at stalemate for a moment. The noise created by the clashing energy loud despite the distance of the approaching vehicle. A further torrent of purple energy reinforced the beam and in an instant the green was overtaken, an explosion filling the point of its origin. The night sky became eerily quiet as the car continued toward its location. A moment passed and then the occupants began excitedly discussing what they had just witnessed.

One of the occupants began speculating how the fighters were forming the energy waves when his voice dropped and a dazzling spire of golden light filled the sky. The spire existed for little over five seconds before vanishing. For the next eight minutes the footage was filled with views of the sky above buildings as the car approached. No more visuals were seen however as the can got closer and closer, the impacts of the two fighting Saiyans grew louder and louder in the audio. The destruction of buildings easily heard through the camera and cracks in soviet style buildings appearing on those within view from the concussive force of the warrior's blows.

As the vehicle round a sharp bend the scene became instantly clear for those in the vehicle to see. Two figured stood beside a crater. A girl with vibrant red flowing hair and a man with brown hair, fair complexion and who looked like he had taken a bit of a beating. Rias and the guy who Issei had flogged that Akeno now realised was Vali. The vehicle stopped twenty or so metres away from the pair with the occupants exiting the vehicle. Akeno wondered why Rias would be standing beside Vali so calmly but the answer was granted as the camera came back out to show the pair looking skyward and the camera panning upward as the person filming searched for what the two were watching. It was an easy find, two figures floated opposite each other over the crater. Issei closest to the camera floated with his red aura of the Kaio ken flowing around his body. Even from such a distance it was obvious that he had taken an absolute beating. Blood flowed freely from lacerations and grazes all over his body. Swelling displayed breaks and contusions. The other figure floated in a aura of pure gold that Akeno had never seen before, Golden hair flowing upward like fire, a tail of the same golden colour and piercing blue eyes. It took Akeno a moment but then she realised that is was the same Saiyan that they had all be pursuing. The memory of the photos shown by Grayfia during the intelligence briefly flashed to her mind. Most had shown a normal Saiyan yet one had shown one in the golden form that this man now possessed. Was it a technique like Issei's Kaio ken? She just didn't have an answer for it.

Instantly the two fighters clashed in a flurry of blows. The exact composure of the fight was unable to be caught on the camera, it was simply too fast, and yet at each decisive blow that indicated a potent strike showed the other Saiyan striking down Issei as if he were nothing. The sound of the fight though was caught, to describe it as explosions of artillery detonating would be a close analogy and the structures around took the brunt of the confrontation. Repeatedly Issei's body was used as a wrecking ball onto another structure care of the opposing Saiyan. Akeno realised that she had brought the footage right up to her nose and was gripping the tablet intently. She released a breath that she didn't realise she was holding as she moved the screen further away.

Issei came back into view opposite his opponent and bellowed two words. "MULTPLY NINE!" Akeno couldn't stop the shock and concern flashing across her face at that and it was caught by all three sat around her. He had pushed the Kaio ken to nine times its normal usage. That was the furthest he had ever gone and yet he continued to struggle against this opponent. Just how powerful was this golden Saiyan? Once again Issei shot forward to initiate the melee anew. A flurry later and Akeno couldn't stop herself from cheering excitedly as it was the golden fighter who flew back from a strike of Issei's. Clearly her boyfriend intended to capitalise on his success as she watched his most powerful technique form. The words chanted so loudly that they were clearly audible on the footage. A monstrous galick gun fired at the golden fighter. As it struck a battle of wills unfolded, the golden warrior holding off the attack with his hands as it drove him back over fifty metres before he steadied.

Then as fast as it had begun it ended. Issei's aura simply vanished and he dropped from the sky crashing with a loud crunch. The camera watched his fall and before it could return to the golden fighter a bright flash of purple illuminated the sky. Movement caught the bystander's attention and the camera followed Rias sprinting to Issei. She wasn't fast enough though as the golden Saiyan landed first. An orb of green energy filled his hand caused pure dread to fill Akeno. Was her boyfriend dead? Orbs of destruction magic materialised around Rias that she fired at the foe. They were for nothing though as they merely popped on his aura, lacking any ability to penetrate. Again how powerful was this guy?

Rias threw herself between the two Saiyans. Clearly shielding Issei and prepared to die, even from the distance Akeno could tell the look on her girlfriends face. It was the same look that she would have if their positions were reversed. Vali strode over toward the group on the far side of the crater and the citizens from the car began talking amongst themselves. Akeno wished they would shut up as she couldn't hear any of what was occurring with the two people she loved. Yet the green orb vanished and the Saiyan returned to his normal appearance, the golden aura vanishing as if it had never been there. He then took to the sky and flew away into the darkness. Akeno watched as Vali said a few words before his wings unfurled and he did the same. The group began moving closer as the camera watched on Rias. The Gremory heiress picked up the boy that they both loved and looked toward the camera before a red flash signified her vanishing from the scene.

For the remaining eight minutes the group explored the ruined industrial complexes and talked about the insanity of what they had watched. Akeno didn't care though and dropped the tablet. Issei had been defeated. He looked dead. She needed to find out. Why hadn't Rias phoned her yet?

Looking up her eyes met with Duc le Barton's and his expression changed from a neutral one to concern and then sympathy.

"They both mean quite a bit to you." He stated rather then asking.

Akeno nodded, the words leaving her lips before she could stop them, "I love them both."

She realised what she said and although her emotions were running a riot, she hoped that they would assume she meant platonically. Looking at the Duc once more she didn't see judgement and so pushed the worries aside.

"How long has it been since this was put up?" she asked both hopeful and scared. She wasn't sure what she wanted to know.

"Seven hours or so." Sebastian answered from opposite her.

The Duc then continued bringing Akeno's attention back to him, "Those two men with tails in red and gold were Issei and the other Saiyan."

Akeno simply nodded and he pressed on, "I take it by the actions of Lady Gremory that Issei was the one in red."

Again Akeno nodded, "That is what I feared." The Duc stated and Akeno waited for him to continue, "The power that Issei showed to wield during the Gremory and Phenex rating game could easily be comparative with a Satan and yet he was so easily overpowered in that fight was have seen. Furthermore the destruction magic of house Gremory is one of the most potent known. Lady Gremory has an excellent grasp of the power and yet her orbs failed to even penetrate the opponent's aura. If this opponent is an enemy that we all face then I am very concerned by just how powerful he is."

Akeno understood the logic. She was worried by it too and yet she just couldn't focus on the logic. She was too worried about Issei. Her worry must have been plain across her face as the Duc reached out to hold her hand.

"I understand that you are worried, however I have another set of footage that I need you to see. This time from Lima, Capital of Peru."

Akeno nodded and wiped her eyes, Peru, Kiba's team had gone there. She was concerned now by what she would find.

A laptop was turned to face her by Sebastian, Marie moved in closer to view it as well placing a comforting hand on Akeno's shoulder. The act offered more comfort to Akeno then the French devil could know. Pressing the play button Akeno watched as the footage began.

This was a more professional display, recorded images from a state news crew. The anchor talking about hundreds of people all claiming to be waking up all over the city without understanding what had happened to them. As the reporter continued she spoke of the desecration of the local Cathedral and how many were reporting the corpses of individuals, winged individuals with black feathery wings. All killed by fire or sliced through. The report ended with various people mentioning a loud explosion that had shaken the city, many residents believing it to have been an earthquake. The news crew attempted to gain footage of the Cathedral however were stopped by local authorities who refused them access to within the perimeter of the building and wouldn't answer any questions. The final images showing what the camera could see of a few snippet within the front doors. What Akeno saw looked in line with a battle raging inside the building. Before the report ended, the anchor gave her own opinion and speculated about the strange occurances, how they appeared to be linked to inhuman people and their potential connection to the events in Moscow.

With that report ending Sebastian answered Akeno before she even needed to ask, "That went up less then twenty minutes ago."

"I see," Akeno responded. She wasn't sure what to make of it. Clearly Kiba's team had fought through the large Cathedral but for what purpose and more importantly were they ok? Akeno was about to ask if there was any mention of devils in Peru when her phone began to ring. I kissed a girl by Katy Perry filled the air, Akeno's personalised ring tone for Rias. Quickly she pulled out her phone, slightly embarrassed by the music playing in such a location, she held the phone in such a way as the Duc could see the photo of Rias on the phone. A classy photo of her in the elegant dress that she had worn to the races the night that they took their relationship further. The Duc nodded eagerly, evidently interested to hear what the Gremory heiress had to say.

Swiping to accept the call, Akeno raised the phone to her ear and answered, "Hello."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen - Ancient Foes**

*** Team Akeno, Mansion le Barton, France ***

"Hello," the word seemed soft, so very soft, as it came from her lips. This was the girl she loved, no, Rias was more then that, she was a beautiful young woman, so why should she be feeling so awkward now.

"Babe, I need to talk to you." Emotion was full in Rias voice and Akeno knew why. She had just watched why and it was tearing her up inside. She still wanted to know why it took her girlfriend so long to reach out to her but knew that it had something to do with the actions or reactions of Kiba's team. Akeno wouldn't let her girlfriend fret though and let it be easier on her,

"I know what happened. I've seen the footage. Please just tell me he's alive." Akeno tried to keep her voice from becoming an outright plea. She wasn't fully successful though.

Rias let out a sigh that was full of held back emotion and relief.

"He's stable, recovering. Everything that can done, has been done." The words took a massive weight from Akeno's stomach. Nerves and worry still remained however it was greatly relieved by knowing that the head strong Saiyan boy had survived the ordeal so far.

"Rias," Akeno began, using her name, a subtle way of letting her girlfriend know that something was a bit off and she couldn't speak completely freely, "I am currently in the presence of Duc Jaune le Barton and his retinue. He wishes to speak with you as well, are you happy for me to switch to loudspeaker."

Immediately Akeno could tell the change in her girlfriend's voice, Rias wanted to speak with her, lover to lover however the present situation didn't allow that and so she had to let her know what the situation on her end was. Akeno loathed the idea of not supporting Rias fully but she also couldn't create a scenario that was rude to the proud noble who had so far gone out of his way to help them.

As she placed the phone down and turned the loud speaker on, Rias' voice changed. Years of grooming and practice allowed the Heiress to shift in these formal situations fluidly.

"Greetings Duc le Barton, I do very much hope that you are well." Rias voice formal, authoritative and yet open. The exact tone expected when dealing with foreign nobility.

"I am, thank you Lady Gremory. I understand part of the situation that you re currently undertaking, know that my house agrees with the assessment of Lord Sirzechs. We will provide any and all assistance that we can to your agents in our domain." Duc le Barton's voice as well suited to diplomacy as any that could be found, which considering his age was more then reasonable.

"It is within our knowledge that your agents abroad have engaged the enemy, is there any more information that you could provide to advice why they may have come to our realm." The Duc's request was more then reasonable and Akeno hoped that Rias wouldn't see reason to withhold information. While Akeno was understandably worried for Issei, she was still committed to her task and would do what was required.

Over then next hour Rias relayed the full report of the actions of Kiba's team, the nature of the dark crystals peaking the interest of the Duc. Sebastian, Marie and Akeno remained silent throughout the exchange. The le Barton devils providing research assistance to the Duc throughout the conversation by scouring the internet of both the human and Devil domain's for any mentions of activities occurring within France. With the two overt actions of Moscow and Peru, it was clear that the enemy was willing to discard the guise of secrecy. Although Akeno pondered, perhaps Moscow was more the will of Saiyans then the enemy. Rias and Jaune discussed the possible attributes and nature of the dark crystals, the reports of Ravel's initial witness at Riser's murder of his peerage and Kiba's forming the large basis. Their information being supplemented with a constant string of updates being brought to Rias by servants of Ajuka, the inventive Satan agreeing to share each discovery as he found it. As best to help those in the field being his reasoning. It was clear that the spell Riser used to become the phoenix against Issei in the rating game was a weaker version of the one he used to sacrifice his peerage and in turn that spell was what or a variation of which, was being used to for lack of a better word harvest the citizens in Peru.

Akeno found it sickening as she listened to the description of what had occurred. Sure devils were selfish, it was ultimately what separated them from angels. There was an absolute tonne of little surface issues but at the very core of it the initial split was over one issue. Angels saw the ultimate purpose of themselves being to work for others while devils saw the ultimate purpose being to work for themselves. Many took this drive for the self to mean evil but that was a nieve approach, Akeno could see the full picture, anyone with their eyes open could. What humans called capitalism was them working for their own needs and through that they had lifted millions out of poverty and developed rapidly over a single century. Devils were the same as that, they didn't want mindless carnage and destruction like demons or hold high minded ideals like angels.

But what the fallen angels had done, that Akeno considered evil, they believed that they fought for others and had all the altruism of the angels of heaven and yet their barbarism and brutality made them different. Twisted in nature they became selfish yet saw all others as a threat, mortals as mere cattle and all other factions of the supernatural as their enemy. If anyone was evil, then Akeno was certain that it was them.

Akeno came out of her thoughts and was lucky to find that the conversation was reaching the crux of the issue. Where would the agents of Kokabiel and Riser be in France and to what primary purpose. The Duc was certain that they wouldn't be in Paris. It was far too risky and anything of value to them would have been destroyed during the Middle Ages. Paris was close to being the very centre of Christendom for Western Europe. Not exactly somewhere that ancient magic thrived or even was able to remain. At this time, close to four in the morning, little could be confirmed. The conversation between the two nobles came to an end and Akeno switched the loudspeaker off as she went to farewell Rias.

"Be safe my love," the red haired Gremory heiress stated in a voice that sounded concerned, tired and clearly missing her.

"I will, you too." As much of a response as Akeno could give at this time.

The Duc appeared in deep thought whilst both Sebastian and Marie continued to work around the table.

"It seems that Lady Gremory's peerage has taken quite the battering in this venture. Not the outcome that Lord Sirzechs would have been hoping for." His voice filled with concern.

Akeno simply nodded as she couldn't find any words for the state of the peerage that she felt heavily attached to. Issei in a critical conditions, Kiba heavily wondered, Asia exhausted and one of their holy allies dead. It was then that the Duc mentioned something a bit more personal.

"You care deeply for the Saiyan don't you?" Akeno looked up to him before nodding.

"He is an amazing guy. There is no other like him." Her words sincere and heartfelt, devils often accepted unconventional relationships but Akeno wanted to avoid the trio of her romance becoming public. That might have been a bridge too far. It seemed that the Duc had only noticed her affections for Issei and that would be fine.

"I believe that we all have a full picture of the situation now. You should return to resting Mademoiselle, we will put out more feelers and track down any information that we can."

"Thank you, your Lordship." Akeno responded with a genuine smile. When she agreed to the plan of making contact with local devils, she never expected the Duc to be so approachable and helpful. It was a surprisingly pleasant turn of events.

Departing the parlour, Akeno made her way through the halls back toward the Poitiers wing. Her mind struggled to move on from the state of Issei and how much she wanted to be with him and Rias. However another thought, one that had been constantly there since before they departed Japan continued to float around her head. Kokabiel was here. That thought made her clench her fist as she entered her bedroom. Releasing a breath and the tight fist, she changed before sliding back into bed.

Sunlight drifted lightly across her soft features and irritated the closed eyes of Ravel Phenex, rousing her from her blissful slumber. Sitting up in the comfortable bed, the blonde noble rolled her shoulders and stretched her arms out. The bed that was provided to her proved to be one of the most satisfying and refreshing she had slept in over the last week, comparable to her own before the incident with her brother. She showered, having been too tired the night before and feeling rather foul for it, spent half an hour preparing herself and departed the room that had been given to her. Ravel took pride in always presenting a flawless image, an example of what a noble devil should be and she wouldn't allow being sent around the world with the Gremory devils to detract from that.

The hallways of the Poitiers wing proved to be completely silent. Ravel found it odd. In the Phenex mansion, a steady supply of servants and house staff moved around constantly however here it appeared that no one was even awake. A cultural nuance of Europe that she was unaware of perhaps. Some cultures were far more relaxed, moved at different urgencies or priorities lay differently. It didn't matter, this wasn't her domain and so what happened here was none of her concern. She considered knocking on Akeno's door opposite her but chose better. She didn't want to bother their leader and would rather fill her time in on her own accord. With that she followed the hall around to where Sara and Koneko's rooms were situated. She found the youngest devil sitting against the door looking at her phone. The white haired nekomata not present but considering her injuries that night before it was perfect reasonable and sensible that she would not yet have risen. If she was being smart then she would rest and allow them to heal properly before trying to move around. But with the stubbornness of these Gremory devils, who knew what she would do.

"Good morning, what are you watching?" Ravel asked in a friendly tone as she moved next to the smaller girl, she was aware that she hadn't endeared herself so well to the Pawn and Rook of Rias Gremory. She planned to remedy that as best as possible. Team dynamics were important.

The young girl didn't respond or even acknowledge Ravel, instead continuing to stare at her screen while the soft volume of the audio played from it. Instantly Ravel felt the pang of annoyance at the rudeness of the girl touch her. Here she was trying to build bridges and the girl wouldn't even give her the time of day.

"I said Hello," Ravel said more forcefully while nudging the young girl with her foot as she stood beside her.

Sara's head turned toward her but went back to the screen as she pointed to the screen. The look on her face a mix of shock, horror and befuddlement. Ravel was taken aback. Ok, that wasn't a reaction she expected. Dropping down beside her, Ravel looked onto the screen and was not prepared for what she saw. Issei wrapped in a red aura that she took to be that of his Kaio Ken form that she had been told about battling another figure adorned in a gold aura that Ravel could only describe as majestic. This was on Youtube and Ravel found that distressing but not as much as what she was witnessing. She had not had much to do with the Gremory Saiyan but she was well aware that he was immensely powerful, maybe more so then the Satan's and yet now he was being beaten and battered around like a rag doll. Sara's reaction now made perfect sense. Her shock at this was just as high. Both girl's watched as Issei unleashed a galick gun the size of which they had never witnessed before only for it to do very little to his opponent and then be for nothing as he collapsed to the ground. The last minute was even more distressing as they saw Rias protect the Saiyan who was clearly on death's door before their assailants left and she teleported away. All viewed by humans.

The video finished and Sara just let the next video auto play without any thought as she turned to Ravel.

"Did you say something Ravel?" the younger girl clearly unaware of what had been said to her, having been so absorbed in the video.

"Don't worry about that. What the hell is going on with that video?" Ravel asked in genuine concern. She didn't have very firm personal relationships with the Gremory devils yet but two things concerned her. Many centuries of supernatural secrecy seemed to have been undone. What did that mean for all of them? The underworld would be in absolute turmoil and secondly, Issei had been so utterly thrashed. She found the Saiyan cocky, arrogant and rude but he was also kind, caring and beyond powerful. With out a doubt the most powerful of their group and he had been handled so easily by the golden warrior. A golden warrior who had a tail as well.

"I don't know," Sara responded.

"Can you put the end of the video on again?" Ravel asked as she wanted to confirm her suspicion. Sara did without complaint and instantly Ravel felt uncomfortable.

"Oh no." She sighed as it instantly clicked.

"What Ravel?" Sara asked, genuinely curious and Ravel realised that the young girl wouldn't have been analysing the content or its implications.

"His tail," Ravel replied pointing at the golden warrior's tail as he fought across the screen, "He is the Saiyan that Issei was tracking. The one with Vali."

Sara let the video finish before putting her phone away and standing up. It was clear that the young devil wasn't sure of what exactly she should be doing.

Feeling mercy for the younger girl, Ravel took charge and moved over to Koneko's room. Sara followed her, happy to be doing something with the older girl. Koneko's door was unlocked but after opening it as quietly as possible they found the shades drawn and the room very dark. Tiptoeing in, the pair found the white haired nekomata still very much asleep. Her bed was heavily dishevelled and it showed that she had found sleep quite difficult to attain. Ravel wasn't surprised. The pink tinge gracing the bandages around her wounds showed that, at some point during the night, the wound had seeped or possibly torn slightly. Bringing the sheets up lightly to keep her warm the two devils then backed out quietly.

Once back in the hallway and away from the wounded nekomata's room Ravel turned to Sara, "Have you had breakfast yet?"

Sara looked up at her with a slight smile while shaking her head no. Ravel led the way forward to explore the estate and find the dining room or if there wasn't food already available then the kitchen.

"Let's go get something then." Sara's smile widened as she happily followed the senior devil.

It took the pair almost twenty minutes to find the dining room. They found bedrooms, storage rooms, a study, library, rooms full of antiques, an indoor gym that Sara commented would probably be able satisfy Issei for only a few minutes, more formal rooms including a billiard and darts room before they came to the dining room in the Lyons wing. The dining room featured an elaborate well crafted and beautiful stained wooden table that could easily seat twenty with room to spare. Currently it only had one occupant. Sebastian sat at the far end of the table, two laptops and a tablet along with his phone spread in front of him. He appeared to be engrossed in work with a slightly stiff appearance that told Ravel that he hadn't slept that night. As the girls entered he looked up and Ravel felt a pang of guilt for interrupting him.

"Oh I am so sorry. We didn't mean to intrude." Ravel offered quickly.

"Not at all," his smile genuine across his handsome face, "I had wondered when you would all awaken. I imagine that you are both hungry."

Ravel went to answer diplomatically but found her efforts undercut by Sara who nodded emphatically, "Very." The younger girl replied earnestly.

Sebastian rose to his feet indicating for them to sit at the table wherever they pleased as he made his way to an adjacent doorway. Opening it briefly he spoke with someone whom the girls couldn't see before turning around to speak them.

"The cook will have food brought out for you shortly."

As he returned to his work both girls sat in silence after thanking him. Ravel was content to sit in silence. She was in another noble family's home and wished to cause as minimum intrusion as possible. Her associate however felt different and as Sara began to speak, Ravel groaned inside, the casual nature of the Gremory family and their compassion with peerage members was well known in the underworld, yet at this time Ravel wished that Sara had been taught a bit more decorum.

"What are you working on there?" the young girl asked toward the handsome Frenchman.

Ravel had to bite her tongue to avoid scolding Sara directly and only hoped that she would be able to apologise to Sebastian before the younger girl became too much of an annoyance. However the look that Sebastian gave the youthful devil wasn't what Ravel had expected. Instead of anger or annoyance, he looked at her in mild surprise before smiling and patting the chair beside him. An invitation to move closer. Ravel watched as Sara picked up from her spot opposite her and sat next to the busy man.

"I am searching through all the known magical sites in northern France, cross checking them with rumoured sightings of Riser Phenex or Grigori and then trying to narrow down our search pool for where the most relevant sites for your team to search will be." He explained happily while pointing to various items and opening windows on the devices to Sara. The young girl remained quiet, simply nodding as he went. The girl was absorbing everything he said.

"What about that?" she stated as he finished, pointing at something Ravel couldn't see on one of the laptops.

"It's the draft of my report so far to the Duc and Lady Akeno. My analysis of the sites, potential for relevance to the enemy and finally, my recommendation on where I think your team should go first."

His answer piqued Ravel's interest. She really wanted to know where he thought that they should be exploring or targeting first but she also didn't want to pry. She wasn't sure if she was more annoyed or thankful that Sara didn't hold such reservations.

"Where should we go then?" Sara asking the logical question without any thought of protocol or formalities.

Sebastian took a quick drink from the glass of water beside himself before responding, "Ah I think I should wait for his Lordship and lady Akeno before we discuss this further. They were both up late and Lady Akeno had quite a stressful event."

Sara again responded before Ravel could intervene, "Yeah, Issei got pretty beat up huh."

Ravel wanted nothing more then to face plant at the blasé nature of Sara. However Sebastian merely chuckled in a manner that showed he found he attitude endearing.

"You could say that, but I do not know the man so I would rather not comment."

Ravel couldn't take any more of not being involved, she just had to know what the le Barton devil had been researching. Standing up abruptly, causing her chair to tilt and fall which immediately gained both other devil's attention she stood awkwardly rigid.

"Can, can I also see what you have done, only if you don't mind." She forced out, the final sentence racing from her lips.

Both seated devils stared at her blankly for a moment before looking to each other. In unison they both broke into fits of laughter and Ravel felt her cheeks begin to burn red and annoyance build in herself. Were they mocking her?

Flames materialised on her hand as she pointed her right hand at Sara, "Don't mock me. Why can't I know too?" She demanded of them with the words directed toward Sara.

The reaction wasn't what she expected with Sebastian going mildly wide eyed and stopping his laughter as he tried to begin an apology however Sara continued to laugh if possibly even harder. Words did escape her lips though, words that irritated and yet paused Ravel, "I'm... we... we aren't mocking you."

Ravel extinguished the fire and stared at the younger girl who finally gained enough control of her outburst to sit upright and open both arms toward Ravel whilst indicating to her. "You are so rigid. All formal and stuff. Just relax and come look at it with me. Sebastian doesn't mind right." Sara stated plainly with the final question toward the man beside her.

He was uncertain as he replied. 'Of course not, if lady Phenex wishes to see then I have no problem."

Sara gave the older girl a large smile, "See its fine. You need to chill. You know like Issei and all of us. He is so relaxed that he regularly challenges Sirzechs."

"What?" Ravel and Sebastian both replied. Unbeknownst to Ravel, Sara's demeanour and change in conversation had caused her to relax and stand casually. Now just stunned that the Saiyan actually openly challenged a ruler of hell.

"Yeah they often try to outmatch each other. I also overhead Lady Grayfia tell Akeno that when Issei found out about how Rias was being forced marry your brother he accidentally used the word 'sacrificed' and Issei smacked him so hard that he couldn't speak." Sara then smirked before quickly adding a caveat to her comment, "But don't tell Issei, Lady Grayfia says his head is big enough already without knowing he can probably take Lord Sirzechs."

Ravel wasn't sure how to respond, the Saiyans attitude was just so foreign to her, and it was only when Sebastian decided to change the conversation that she realised she has walked around and sat beside him to the other side of where Sara had.

"So as I was saying to Miss Sara, these are the locations I am checking." He began and Ravel found herself smiling through his description not even noticing the plate of food that was placed down in front of her. His eyes holding her attention far better then food.

*** Gremory Mansion, Hell ***

Rias was restless. It had been over three hours since she finished her call with Akeno and Duc le Barton. Kiba, Asia and Irina were all resting. Their injuries treated and then put to bed. Asia had tried to insist on using her magic to help Issei but Rias hadn't allowed it. Her magic was so depleted that Rias wasn't going to risk another member reaching the level of exhaustion that Issei had. Granted he drained all three aspects of Ki as he fought against Bikou where as devil magic only lowered a person's store of Shoki but that was beyond the point. She wouldn't risk it. Now that they were all asleep she had little to do other than sit in his room and watch his body heal.

What she wanted was to speak with Ddraig or enter his mindscape. Find out exactly what was happening but she couldn't as she had so far been unable to make contact regardless of how many times she tried.

In response to her frustration she wandered the estate. All over the gardens and the lower levels but everywhere brought up images of Issei or Akeno. She didn't have either at the moment and it was infuriatingly lonely. The garden where he first transformed. The room where Akeno and her first spent time together after she became her Queen. Her bedroom where, well where they all became so much more.

She couldn't just go speak with her brother or parents either. They had the fallout of this mess to deal with. Heck, they had to devise a way to either cover up what had happened, which was a lost cause by this point or make contact with humanity. Governments, important organisations, societies. It was a monstrous job and one that Rias knew she couldn't interrupt right now. What a great time to shit the bed so to speak, right when they were going into a potential shadow war against Kokabiel.

Her restlessness brought her back to the main entranceway to the great mansion, what she didn't expect to see though was Grayfia moving down into the west wing. Weren't they all in the upper east wing but then again Grayfia had been with Ajuka. Rias followed after her with the hopes of catching up and speaking with her sister-in-law. Grayfia entered a storage room toward the entrance of the west wing and Rias opened the doorway behind her to address her. Her brother's queen and wife was busily rummaging around the shelves, digging into boxes and crates.

"Hey, what are you looking for?" Rias announced her arrival trying to keep her voice as relaxed as possible. More to convince herself than Grayfia.

"Oh Rias," Grayfia said in a voice that was clearly distracted. "Just looking for some malatone quartz."

Rias rested herself up against the door frame, "Why? What's it for?"

"Ajuka's new device. The one to assess the threat of someone. He needs it to build the lens." Grayfia responded in short sentences as she continued to rummage through even more of the clutter that packed the overfilled storage room.

Moving over and beginning her own search Rias began to systematically help with the two settling into a simple silence. Rias really wished that Grayfia would start a conversation about something, anything to end her own thoughts from being the only thing going through her head. Normally Rias could talk to the older woman about anything and often confided in her but right now was at a loss. She just couldn't bring herself to start idle chit chat.

Papers, stationary, a pair of dusty old lamps. Six romance novels that Rias remembered her mother reading when she was younger and a spare light bulb. Nothing of any interest. Rias was about to ask Grayfia if she was sure that the crystals were kept here when the older woman spoke up.

"Aha gotcha." She cheered holding up an eight inch box filled with discs of quartz all roughly five inches in diameter and close to wafer thin.

"Thanks Rias," Grayfia offered with a smile, "I'm going to get these over to Ajuka.

"Can I come?" Rias quickly shot out. Grayfia seemed to ponder for a moment before smiling at her in a sympathetic way.

"Sure, I'm certain that Ajuka won't mind. Maybe you can help."

Bechard greeted Rias with a warm smile as he held the door open for her to enter the elegant automobile. She responded with a smile and they chat about nothing of any importance for the length of the drive to the Beezelbub residence. It was generally a forty minute drive and although Rias wasn't sure how long it had taken, she was glad that her family's faithful retainer continued to be able to keep pressing events from her mind.

The Beezelbub residence remained as strange as it always had. It would have looked suited to being a carnival fun house or circus themed stage ground. All thanks to some of the more eccentric inventions of the inventor Satan. Ajuka was always willing to device new ways to achieve what he desired. A tower floated in front of the house, the house itself four stories high but with solid stone walls and no entrance on the first or second story. The floating tower acting as a cable car would for a human lodge and ferried guests to the entrance at the centre of the open court style home on the third floor. Rias had always enjoyed marvelling at the absurdity of the building when she visited as a child. She allowed these happy thoughts to play through her mind as the tower drifted over the high walls and down into the courtyard within the centre of the home.

A very excited and energetic Ajuka awaited the pair as they stepped from the floating construct. Without batting an eyelid at the younger Gremory's arrival he spoke to Grayfia. "Did you get it? I just know that I have got this design right if I can use the malatone quartz. Oh hey Rias."

The words came out just as excited as a young child, with him almost bouncing up and down, just like he was about to receive a Christmas present. He really never did change when he was close to a breakthrough. Grayfia handed him the container and he pivoted sharply before leading the way into his estate. Rias trailed as the older pair discussed the design. She wasn't entirely sure what either were talking about but she understood that when he referenced lenses and scanning the potential of someone that they were referencing to the device to track dangerous foes. It appeared they intended to make it some form of glasses or similar device. Once inside the home, it was no less different then the outside. Staircases that moved around with a mind of their own. Doors that led to different rooms if you said different passwords while moving through. It was a mixture of well designed security and eccentricity.

The group moved through a few rooms and halls before arriving at Ajuka's laboratory. Calling it a laboratory might not have been right though. The room also featured as a foundry, manufacturing presses for small products or machines that began mass producing other items. The sales of these items were one of the driving factors behind the Beezelbub wealth. The industrious nature of Ajuka was something that rubbed a lot of other devil nobility the wrong way. Many traditionalists looked down upon the 'lower acts' of trade and manufacturing but the wealth that it had brought the Beezelbub family along with Ajuka's personal strength meant that there was very little they could do. He could out buy them and show them up in a personal duel.

Ajuka took the container to a workbench that contained welding and cutting devices. A powerful cutting laser being his implement of choice for this activity. He immediately began setting to work with Grayfia's assistance. Making and drawing out the general shape to be cut in the quartz. Rias considered moving over to watch but favoured wandering the room. It was of a massive size and contained so many half built and theorised designs that she would be able to distract herself thoroughly. Furthermore she didn't want to end up under foot and getting in the way.

Time began to pass while the elder devils worked upon the quartz. Taking their time to ensure that all sizes were lined up meticulously before any cutting took place. Rias found herself playing with a device that was a small oval shaped pill. At the top sat a button. She went to push it and Ajuka called over to her as if he could somehow tell exactly what she was doing without looking at her.

"Make sure you throw it the moment you press that."

Curiosity piqued further now, she pressed the button and tossed the pill out. A cloud of smoke filled the air and when it had vanished a Harley Davidson motorbike lay on the floor. Aware of the outcome Ajuka called over to her again as he remeasured a length to be cut.

"Those capsules are close to ready. Currently able to store items up to a factor of five hundred times their volume with no consideration for weight at all. The only issue is that when released the contents land haphazardly. It gets a bit messy. Once fixed we think they will be a massive seller." He explained eagerly. Rias was once again truly impressed by his genius.

Rias moved to the bike and examined it all over, attempting to work out how to revert it back to the capsule or how to put it back in but Ajuka offered no advice and she couldn't find any indicator. She would have simply asked but he now seemed even more engrossed in his project if the progressive rise in excitement in both his and Grayfia's words were anything to go by. Lifting the bike up, she put its stand out before leaving it and continuing her exploration of the wonders that Ajuka had conjured up. The sound of the laser cutting filled the air as Rias came upon a small vial. A minuet amount of a glistening translucent powder filling the bottom. It had both a silver and white glow to it, almost as if the product couldn't decide which shade it wanted to shine. A small label was spread across the face of the finger length vial. Carefully lifting it into her hands she rolled the vial to read the contents. Genki. Shoki. Yuki. The three elements of Ki.

It took Rias a moment before the implications of what she was holding dawned on her. She was holding pure essence of Ki. The product that Ajuka had utilised to make her Ki pieces. The raw elements of the power that flowed through all them in differing degrees but more importantly the exact formula of what Issei drew upon. An idea sprang to life in her mind. It may not have been possible but she had to explore it.

Moving over to Ajuka and Grayfia, Rias waited patiently until the laser stopped cutting through the quartz sheets.

"Ajuka," she began, her voice more upbeat then it had been since returning to hell. She wanted to keep a hold of herself but hope was building in her and she couldn't stop it from infecting her spirit. The Satan looked at her as she held out the vial, "is this pure Ki?"

It took the devil scientist but a mere glance before he replied happily, "Sure is. It's the remainder of what I extracted and infused into your Ki pieces. I have been meaning to manufacture more but it is a very long, tiring and costly process."

Rias nodded at his response. This was going to be a big ask, but she couldn't help but ask. "Could this help Issei?" She desperately wanted the answer to be yes.

Ajuka paused his measurement confirmation for the next cut as he assumed an expression that was deep in thought.

"He is in his current state as a result of the severe injuries and draining all the aspects of his Ki to such ridiculously critical levels." His statement a form of clarification and Rias nodded earnestly that he was correct.

"Well I suppose that receiving a boost of Ki would definitely help. That is the same Ki as was in all the pieces that supplemented him so it should definitely be compatible. The issue would be delivery. You can't just feed it to him or inject it. His skin is too hard for a needle to pierce and his body would just metabolise it with absorbing it properly." Ajuka muttered his thoughts as he ticked them off before his eyes widened with that look that said he had a breakthrough. "But we could use your king Ki piece. Sirzechs told me that you are able to enter Issei's mind and speak with Ddraig within him." Again Rias acknowledged with a nod. She wouldn't risk speaking lest it caused him to lose his train of thought. It was for this reason that Rias figured that Grayfia was also staying silent.

"Well this is just a theorisation but if you absorbed the remaining pure Ki into yourself, storing it in the essence of your King Ki piece then you may be able to push it through yourself into Issei. I'm not really sure but go ahead and try. I wasn't going to use such a small amount of Ki essence without synthesising more."

Rias understood what he intended at the conceptual level but how exactly should she absorb the powdery substance. Mix it with water and drink it or rub it into her skin. As if he could read the blank expression on her face Ajuka continued.

"Pour it into your hands and concentrate on the repository that is your king Ki piece. The rest should take care of itself." With that said he returned to working on his quartz lenses.

Rias moved away to the furthest corner and sat cross legged. Similar to how she often saw Issei sit when he meditated. Carefully she poured the precious powder into her left hand, whilst ensuring that every single iota was accounted for. Finally she closed her hands together, let her eyelids droop shut and then focused in on herself. She focused much like trying to find the entrance into Issei's mindscape but into herself this time. The sounds of Ajuka and Grayfia's voices slightly annoyed her as she tried to concentrate. It was distracting her even though she knew that she was the intruder here so to speak however as the minutes ticked by she realised that she couldn't hear them any more. Opening her eyes Rias found herself in a black nothingness that was very similar to Issei's mindscape however less warm. She looked around and found two figures standing before her. One close and one far. Each the same and yet coloured differently. Giant twenty foot tall chess king pieces. Her evil king piece stood closest, a deep crimson red. From it emanated the blackness. It wasn't a cold aura but not a warm one either. It was just an aura. The Ki king piece was much further away, far enough that Rias had to walk a few minutes to move to it. Deep royal purple and emanating a warmth that she realised was far more similar to the comforting heat that existed within Issei's mindscape. She also found that as she approached the surroundings became lighter. Not white like Issei's but far lighter.

Reaching the king piece Rias reached out her hands to touch it. Pleasant, soothing, comforting. Those were how she would describe touching it. The object hummed slightly at her touch and she knew what to do. The thought barely forming to concentrate on the king before it took effect. A great rush of energy and pulse that threw her back close to the evil king piece. She landed on her buttocks and sprawled out. Looking all around herself. It was clear that her mindscape had changed. The Ki piece pulsed out far more energy that swirled and mingled with the black. No shades of grey, simply a white aura emanating from the Ki piece that shuffled and swirled with the black aura of the evil piece. The air felt moderately warmer, even when away from the Ki king piece. But the biggest difference was the rush of energy that Rias felt. She felt more powerful than she ever had. Was this how Issei always felt? Was this what he was developing? No wonder her boyfriend was so obsessed with training and growing stronger. This feeling could easily be addictive.

Rias was concerned with the possibility of her body taking the power and using it. How long could the Ki piece hold it for within her? Would she be able to use it? Would it harm her? Best course of action now was getting to Issei as soon as possible. To that goal she once again focused before opening her eyes back in Ajuka's mansion. First thing she noted was Grayfia and Ajuka standing close to her. Her sister-in-law held a worried expression across her face while the devil scientist had an expression of keen interest.

"What's wrong?" she said, curiosity filling her words. She noted quickly that she still felt the rush of the flowing Ki.

Grayfia seemed to ponder words but Ajuka spoke immediately. "An aura much like Issei's white Ki aura flickered around you briefly. How do you feel?" It was touching to note that concern was still present in his voice. His only interest wasn't simply in the scientific. Although Rias suspected that it largely was.

"I feel great. The Ki is like an incredible rush of energy and I feel invincible." She stated while Ajuka noted down what she said whilst muttering to himself.

Rias turned to Grayfia. "Don't worry, I am keen to get this Ki to Issei as quick as I can. I won't do anything reckless. I do know exactly why he is so obsessed with growing his Ki though. This feeling could be so very addictive." Grayfia gave her an understanding smile as Rias excused herself before rushing out to leave the estate. Within minutes she was in front of Bechard, the chauffeur more then happy to take her back to the Gremory Mansion. The ride back to Gremory home swift and silent with Rias finding herself feeling restless with the pure Ki moving through her veins. Multiple times she felt tempted to tap into the power, Devil power only utilised the Shoki. To be able to harness the Genki and Yuki would be a first for a devil. It could lead to amazing breakthroughs. But Issei needed this. That single thought was all that kept her from succumbing to the temptation.

Bounding through the grand mansion, she arrived at Issei's bedside as fast as was possible. Rias sat herself in the seat pulled up beside him before calming herself with a series of deep breaths. She raised her hands and lay one on his head and the other just below his ribs. The same point where he had first been injured by Raynare. She didn't need to even think, instantly the whitish silver flowed from her finger tips and into the incapacitated Saiyan. As it did his aura raged up around him, first like small wisps and then growing with the flow of Ki until it raged close to the size of his first flight. As fast as it had come, was how fast it contract away. It was then that she felt a pull against her mind. Instincts flared and she began to resist the pull throwing up mental barriers however she paused as she felt the familiarity of it. "Ddraig?" she asked tentatively.

"**It is truly good to speak with you young Rias.**" The great dragon replied.

Before Rias could respond he continued. "**Focus and I will bring you in.**"

With that she closed her eyes to enter Issei's mindscape once again.

*** Team Akeno, Mansion le Barton, France ***

Akeno awoke feeling a strange mix of rested and anxious. She had slept well, he phone indicating that it was almost noon and yet her worries for Issei, Rias and the situation that was unfolding meant that mentally she didn't feel as if much had changed. The burden of succeeding still weighed down upon her. Exiting the bedroom she found the halls to be washed in the warm light of the day and the smell of delicious food carried through the estate on the light breeze. Following her nose Akeno soon found herself at the dining hall. The remainder of her team already present. Sara and Ravel sat beside Sebastian. Koneko across from them beside Marie with the French noble assisting the injured nekomata much to her embarrassment. The Duc sat at the head of the table currently enjoying a light lunch. Grilled duck breast and salad. Taking a seat to the far side of Koneko a plate was instantly presented to her by a staff member. Akeno thanked the man before turning to the Duc. Reading her intent before she could even open her mouth he spoke up.

"Have something to eat first. You need to keep your strength up and we may not have much time later. We can discuss everything after you've eaten."

Akeno couldn't argue. She was eager to get to the task that had been assigned to her team but at the moment she was hungry, didn't want to offend or argue with the Duc and could see his logic easily.

Despite her hunger Akeno took her time to eat. A lady always ate correctly and she was cognisant of appearing as her boyfriend did while consuming any meal, not that she thought she was even capable of ever eating that fast, but still didn't want to create the image. The idea of the Duc seeing Issei eat was something she didn't want to see happen.

With all the meals consumed and mess cleared away Sebastian flared a small portion of magic to generate a holographic screen in the centre of the table. The various electronics used to conduct his reconnaissance and surveillance gone. Sebastian cleared his throat before beginning his presentation.

"Morning all. Or shortly to be afternoon. As we all are aware, it was suspected by Gremory house intelligence that Riser Phenex and operatives of this shadow organisation that he is working with are operating within French sovereign territory. I have scoured over the past night to confirm as much detail as possible as well as conduct my own initial analysis of possible targets and motives." His words confident and well presented. It was instantly apparent to Akeno that Sebastian had extensive knowledge and experience in this form of delivery. Potentially in the form of military training or service.

"We have confirmed the sightings of Riser Phenex as well as Grigori elements within our region. This confirmation has also solidified their relation in working together. So far eleven sightings have been fully confirmed with close to another dozen still unverified. All the locations have been those of cultural importance and link to old Latin culture. Specifically around the fall of the Roman Empire."

With this the holographic monitor displayed images of Riser and a group of five individuals moving through various ruins over French and Belgian territory. All ruins that bore the signs of being ancient Roman constructs or influenced by Latin design. The group of individuals included a blonde woman, two men with olive skin who appeared to be twins. Both sporting dark hair and almost black eyes. The final two had managed to avoid easy identification through the combination of the angle within the images presenting only their backs and the use of cloaks or hoods.

Sebastian continued his report as the images rotated around in the air above the table.

"Exact reason for the focus on Roman cultural sites can only be speculated at this time however I assess that it is in relation to the despicable act he conducted in the murder of his own peerage and the production of the mystery crystals that was intercepted and undermined by the team of Lady Gremory's knight. Both occurrences appear to be based around the use of an ancient magic that was prohibited even in the time of Roman devils. The exact working of the spell unknown however what I have been able to decipher is that it draws out the pure life of the victim to directly bolster the assailant. Other mentions include regenerative or resurrective properties. The relation to Kokabiel and his group are unknown but this spell is the most tantamount lead that we have so far. With that in mind, these are the locations where any reference to the spell can be located."

With that, nine locations showed on a world map. Four in Italy. Two in Germany and three in France. A single extra point then began to flash, highlighted in northern France.

"I believe that this is the target that our foes will be aiming for, the Batterie D'Azeville. A fortification built by the Nazi regime as part of their Atlantic wall defences. The site was built atop an ancient Roman fort. Many strange occurrences have been reported through the centuries by locals and the German forces posted their in the Second World War. It was always suspected that the Roman fort contained arcane items and imagery I attained from an associate last night showed signs of recent tampering despite being shut down by local authorities."

Images of the location floated through the air. Concrete and reinforced walls. Dug in weapons positions. It was easy for all present to see that it was an old military structure. Akeno simply sat and listened as the Duc as he discussed with Marie and Sebastian the implications of such a position. She was more interested in what such a location could offer to Kokabiel and his group. She was unable to connect the dots in her head of how he would utilise this magic. Clearly Riser planned to use it to attain more power. He was clearly hungry for the ability to defeat Issei. But she just couldn't work out what Kokabiel was after. The connection to his supposed true god was something that would need to be found out later.

"We will head there then." Akeno declared. The room looked at her and she continued, "We have a lead. We will pursue it. If it is nothing then we scratch it off the list. If it is something then we catch them as soon as we can. We will leave as soon as possible."

The Duc's face remained neutral before he spoke. "I understand, a bias to take action can be a valuable advantage. However young Koneko here is injured. May I suggest she remains here and Sebastian accompany your party in her place?"

Koneko began to argue that she was able to come however the pained strain on her face as she attempted to sit forward to make her point rather undercut herself and Akeno overruled her immediately. "Thank you Duc le Barton. I truly appreciate the help and care that you have offered to us."

At this Sebastian rose, excusing himself to prepare while Marie escorted a stubborn Koneko back to her room for further rest.

The look the nekomata gave Akeno as she passed would have appeared almost hostile to most others however Akeno knew Koneko too well. She could see that they girl understood why she had been replaced and was simply defending her pride as a warrior for being forced to tap this one out. It was a sense of pride that had been enhanced by association with Issei.

Twenty minutes later the group gathered at the entry foyer of the le Barton estate to begin their travel up to the site in Northern Normandy. They would be taking the train for the same reasons that they took human air travel to reach France. Avoiding obvious detection on approaching the site. Sebastian wore a dark set of pants, sturdy boots, a royal blue collared shirt and dark jacket. Akeno briefly caught sight of what she believed to be a hilt or handle on the left side of his hip under the jacket. He was prepared to engage in combat.

The local station, Gare de Corbiel Essones, was less than a ten minute walk so the group moved by foot. Human pedestrians looked at the group, not because they were odd, the group fit in quite well, but rather as Akeno was aware due to herself and Ravel. The two girl's despite wearing clothes that they intended for travelling were still stylish and very attractive. Despite herself Akeno couldn't help but shake her hips a little as she walked to accentuate her appeal. Sara was too young to garner such attention or understand it and so found the repeated glances by those they passed, mostly men, to be odd.

"A lot of people keep looking at us." She stated in a flat voice that announced her annoyance at the occurrence.

'That's because of Akeno." Ravel stated. The offending beauty simply smirked as she replied with a little tease.

"Guilty but I can't help who I am. Anyway I'm not the only one who they are looking at." Being herself was making her feel more normal and less concerned for Issei as well as dulling the intense pain of missing both him and Rias.

"But you keep them looking back with the way you move." Ravel retorted and Sebastian couldn't help the snort of amusement he stifled to suppress.

"I believe you are right Mademoiselle. Lady Akeno does enjoy letting her charms be known." His voice light and clearly non-accusatory.

Akeno replied with a broad smile and pushed forward to lead the way of the group with Sara bounding up beside her before reaching out to take her hand. Akeno looked down to her left and smiled at the young girl as their fingers intertwined and the two walked along ahead. Instantly her flirtatious movement ended and Akeno moved along like a big sister with the young girl as the two began a conversation about shopping they would do on return to Japan.

Sebastian noted this instant change being a half dozen paces behind, beside Ravel and let his thoughts be known to the blonde daughter of house Phenex. "Lady Akeno cares deeply for Miss Sara." His voice softer so as to try and avoid the forward pair hearing his comment.

Ravel kept looked toward him and saw his eyes on her as she replied with a light blush taking to her cheeks whilst under his gaze.

"Yeah, it seems so. I haven't really been with them for very long but Sara is pretty attached to Akeno and Koneko." Ravel replied whilst willing her blush to go away despite the lack of success in doing so.

"I see." He replied as his smile took on a slightly cheeky nature, "And are you also attached Lady Phenex?"

Ravel almost choked at the reply, the double meaning plain for her to read. The soft blush becoming far more pronounced as rosy cheeks with her voice suddenly refusing to comply under her response, "Nuh. No." She mumbled out, turning her face away from his. Instantly feeling very self conscious.

Ravel kept her gaze firmly planted on buildings across the road as they approached the station and allowed the sound of the conversation ahead of them to keep herself in silence until she arrived at the train station.

Once upon the train, Sebastian having paid for the tickets for the women, despite their having money he insisted once again against French honour, the group moved through to the second last carriage to find it empty. Sara plopped herself down in a four seat booth against the window with Akeno sitting beside her. This left the opposite for Ravel and Sebastian. Offering her the window seat, Sebastian waited for Ravel to sit before taking the last himself. Akeno watched as Ravel seemed almost a mixture of reluctance and happy to sit by the French devil even if the first thing she did was stare out the window at the buildings as the train began to move. The soft red glow to Ravel's cheeks told Akeno all that she needed to know and the mischievous girl began to form a plot in her mind. She had four hours to pass until they arrived near Caen.

Leaning over she nudged Sara to gain the younger girl's attention. Before Sara could turn to her and give the game away before it began though, she leant in and whispered softly in her ear.

"Ravel's blushing. She's got a crush on Sebastian."

As Sara turned to her, the grin on her face said that she would follow up anything that Akeno did. This however hadn't gone totally unnoticed by Ravel who had pulled her vision over to the pair whilst ignoring the man beside her. Sebastian himself was busily checking for any updates via his phone to what could change their tactical objective. As always Akeno believed in pushing things to begin with.

Feigning a stretch and yawn she pushed her chest out as she addressed the man beside Ravel. "So Sebastian, you look like you work out a lot. Looks good. Nice and firm." She spoke with seductive tones and a flirtatious smile. The reaction from the pair almost had her break into laughter. If she wasn't so skilled at strategically flirting with others then she just might. Sebastian had looked up at her and visibly been forced to swallow before coughing out a respond about how he often enjoyed keeping up his strength. All the while trying to find anywhere to look other then the tight front of Akeno's top being pushed out toward him through her protracted stretching. Ravel however had whipped her head almost as if under tension toward the Gremory queen and was now glaring pure daggers at her. Exactly the response that Akeno had been hoping for. The girl was so uptight that she would never make a move unless she was forced into it.

Akeno reached forward and ran her fingers along the man's arm. "It definitely shows," she said smoothly whilst walking her fingers up and down his arm. She was pleasantly surprised to see that he had regained the majority of his composure and was now looking at her a bit sceptically although still caught off guard. "Girls like that. Say, are you single?" He never got the chance to respond though as that was apparently all it took to cause Ravel to let herself be known.

"Have you no shame? You are already in a committed relationship and yet you are trying with another. Can't other people like someone without you trying to grab them for yourself?" Ravel snapped the words and then a moment later realised that her tactical mind had failed her. Usually she was so analytical. Never being spontaneous and acting when all of the variables had been accounted for. But with her proper upbringing she had never encountered someone like Akeno before. Now she had gone and said too much, the victorious grins on both Gremory devils opposite her told her as much.

"Oh Ravel. Jealous are we? Someone you like huh?" Akeno began to tease much to Ravel's misfortune.

Meanwhile Sebastian felt rather confused by Akeno's abrupt shifts in behaviour. He knew from her reaction the previous night that she loved the Saiyan and yet here she was acting very flirtatious with him whilst Ravel became defensive. It was then that the cog slipped into place and he realised what the leading lady had done. Not what he expected but at the same time he couldn't say he wasn't interested in Ravel.

It was Sara that broke the situation though by suddenly standing up and causing everyone's attention to turn to her.

"Oh oh oh. I get it now." She exclaimed, continuing before either older girl could stop her. "Ravel likes Mister Sebastian but she is too prim and proper to say it so you acted all flirty to him to make her jealous and say the wrong thing." Sara looked incredibly proud of her figuring the situation out while the other three all had different reactions. Sebastian was once again blown away by the bluntness of the girl and had to remind himself that she had spent essentially no time in noble company. Akeno was similarly dumbfounded as even she hadn't been willing to go so far as to blurt it out quite like that. She could only imagine the embarrassment that Ravel had to be feeling. The embarrassed girl in question looked about ready to erupt in flames. Her left eye twitched continuously in an almost violent manner as she rose to her feet. The expression causing Sara to begin attempting to back away over the chairs to put distance between herself and the murderous devil before her.

Akeno began thinking as fast as she could to regain control and prevent the train becoming a battlefield but it was Sebastian who seized the initiative by reaching out his hand and taking Ravel's right into his. Immediately she turned to face him in a state of renewed embarrassment and shock.

"Lady Phenex, It would be my absolute pleasure if you would accompany me to dinner after this is all put to rest." A charming smile on his face with the slight blush that Akeno knew to come from a guy who meant the request that he had asked.

Ravel almost seemed immobilised. She simply stared at the man with a blank expression before nodding toward him and sitting down just as abruptly as she had stood up. Her voice finally returning to her. "Yes, I would like that."

Akeno could have laughed at how well that had turned out but decided instead to give the two some space and remove Sara from Ravel's potential wrath should she deem it still warranted. "Well hehe, I think Sara and I will go find another seat then." She said before standing up, turning and grabbing a hold of the young girl to bring her along. The pair sat in a booth in the next carriage. This carriage contained other passengers however if Akeno reached over she could observe what the two were doing even if she couldn't hear what they said. Just because she was with Issei and Rias didn't mean she couldn't watch.

"Well that went well." Sara commented as they sat down before Akeno turned to look at her with a half smirk.

"I think you need to apologise to Ravel some time. It might have worked but I think she is till considering killing you."

Sara simply grinned back her own broad cheeky smile and rested her head on Akeno's shoulder before closing her eyes for a nap.

Over the next few hours Akeno was pleasantly excited to see the other pair talking in depth and for Sebastian to still have Ravel's hand in his. She almost gave a giddy hurray and clap when she saw Ravel's fingers interlock with his after close to an hour of their holding hands. She knew that it was too much to hope for the proud yet sheltered Phenex noble to kiss the Frenchman.

The train pulled into the outskirts station near Caen and the group disembarked. The sun beginning to dip as dusk approached. Moving as one the group travelled toward their goal with Sebastian leading the way. He had been unable to discover anything new during the train ride. That is to say he had learnt plenty about Ravel but nothing of the target they approached. It was almost dark when the series of German concrete bunkers appeared in their view. They approached from the south-east toward what had previously been a platform for artillery to fire onto the beaches on D-Day. Now it was roped off so that tourists couldn't enter. Except someone recently had. In the low light all the devils could see the foot prints through the dusty ground. Too fresh to be more then a day or two old. Multiple pairs. Slipping under the rope the group ventured forward. Sebastian knew the layout of the buildings roughly due to his research. Unable to find a specific layout he knew that there was five individual above ground structures and a simple series of underground tunnels that connected them. A command bunker in the centre predominantly underground. Forearmed with this rudimentary guide the French retainer lead the way.

Minutes ticked by in silence as the group crept through the weathered fortification. Shadows played around the corners from the moonlight and shapes flickered in the dark yet nothing was encountered. The group however kept their guard up. Every member fully aware that in both other groups' circumstance they had engaged their respective enemies. Chances were that they could well do the same tonight. Yet without incident they reached the command room and began searching around the room. Much of the old wartime infrastructure had been preserved. Items of military use scrapped by the allies during the fighting but tables, chairs, instalment stations and the like all kept as part of the historical site by the local authorities. Akeno pondered if this was a dead end. It seemed unlikely, the Duc was a skilled strategist and Sebastian a potent tactician. Both agreed on the assessment of this site.

As she looked around the room she felt a tug at her sleeve from Sara. Following the girl's silent indication she looked over to a heavily damaged, twisted and warped steel door. The group moved over to see that it was a heavily fortified bunker door. The burn marks around it seemed excessively old and Akeno figured they were from weapons during the war. What caught their interest though was that the heavy door seemed to have been prised open and closed recently. Sebastian stepped forward to move the door and yet despite his strength he was unable. All three girls stepped beside him and grasped around the side to help drag it open. Expecting a loud scape, Akeno was surprised to find that while it made noise, the sound of it being pulled against the floor was far less then she expected. Moving into the space Akeno found a less then pleasant site. Heavily decomposed bodies and skeletons in Wehrmacht uniforms of varying degrees of damage or burn. The tunnel seemed to house them along its length further then she could see. Suddenly it made sense. The withdrawing Germans had made a last stand here and the Allies had utilised flame weapons, in the process the door became wedged shut. Humans had been unable to open it without damaging the site and so left it closed. Which all but confirmed that something supernatural had been the ones to open it recently. Akeno turned to her team and told them to follow yet leave the door open. An ability to escape was worth the risk of detection. As they entered Sebastian pointed forward and shrugged to indicate that he had no idea what lay ahead. This tunnel hadn't been mentioned in what he had found.

Even more cautious and on edge than before, Akeno led the way forward. Before meeting Issei she had been bold but not one to lead from the front. Again his influence had rubbed off and now she felt it was her place to lead the way when in an unknown situation. Just like he would.

The tunnel seemed to lead further into the ground and soon forked into multiple paths. Taking a guess Akeno chose the right and followed it through to another fork where she also took the right. She was careful with where she put her feet so as to avoid the dead bodies that became a far too frequent feature of the floor. Less seemed burned and more had bullet wounds. Still not something she wanted to focus on. Coming to a third junction she was about to choose to go right again when a noise caught her attention. A shuffling scraping noise along with a rattling sort of shudder. It came from behind her and Akeno turned around just as her team did the same. All four having heard the sound from behind them. The source was not something that she wanted to see. Before them stood a series of forms slowly rising up and taking a disfigured humanoid shape. Battered decaying bodies. Torn, burnt and stained Wehrmacht uniforms. Dull red eyes. A dozen decaying zombies. Nazi zombies.

Despite everything that Akeno ever faced, she never found the prospect of the undead comfortable. The creatures revolted her. On instinct she shot her left hand forward and unleashed a spike of lightning that arced toward the closest zombie as it stretched up fully. The electricity caused through the beast, she expected some form of verbal response. A growl or scream but all it produced was a gurgling sound as it collapsed back to the ground in a smouldering wreck.

The collapse of the first acted as an instant trigger for the rest. Mouths open they unleashed a horrifying wail before lurching forward. Those with more sinew and structure sprinted while those with less dragged and shuffled at the small group. Sebastian stepped forward to meet them flicking the side of his jacket aside as he did. In a flash of light a long sword of elegant design pointed toward the foes. Ethereal energy coated the blade and dripped from it in arcs and crackles. Slicing the blade through the air, energy waves of the same as his blade cut through the air toward the charging zombies. The razor sharp blades carved through the flesh of the beasts much like a hot knife through butter. Yet despite the ease to which Sebastian's attacks slew them, more streamed down the twisting corridor toward the group. The sound of further roars mixing and echoing together toward them. Ravel stood beside Sebastian. The pair willing in the width of the corridor and preventing the zombies rushing past and into their group. With hands raised she unleashed torrents of flames that incinerated the closest foes whilst setting the clothing and flesh of those further back a flame.

"We can't stay here." Akeno stated plainly. "You both hold the rear and prevent them reaching us. Sara, we will lead and clear the path forward. Let's go."

None argued and the two Gremory devils led the way. Continuing with the right hand fork the group moved forward. Now at an awkward speed of attempting to maintain forward momentum but also allowing for the rear pair to regularly turn around and unleash attacks upon their constant pursuers. Immediately red eyes stared from before them and zombies approached from their front. Sara projected volley after volley of green energy darts, her long red claws replacing her hands in case of melee combat. Akeno utilised a mixture of wind and lightning to prevent the horde closing in on them and slaying those before them. Fortunately, regardless of the speed of the dead, they still moved predictably and lacked any endurance against attacks. At the end of the day, the simple undead made a fantastic meat shield or horde to block a gap but their lack of intelligence removed any form of versatility. This allowed the team to push through and clear corridors. In a matter of minutes they had pushed through a series of twists and turns before hitting what Akeno had hoped to avoid. A dead end. Spinning round she overlapped her attacks through Sebastian and Ravel's in an attempt to assist their efforts.

It now became a slow grind to try and push their way back through the length of tunnel they had just cleared. Over a hundred zombies had fallen already before them and yet still more flocked to them like an army of moths to a bright flame.

"How many of these damn things are there?" Akeno yelled out whilst unleashing a barrage of wind gusts that serve to feed and amplify the embers of Ravel's cones of flame.

"I read over eight hundred Germans died around here so I suppose we have that to look forward to." Sebastian replied as he shot forward and sliced through a particularly bulky zombie that had made it through the maelstrom of magic.

A disgusted sigh was all Akeno responded with. She was concerned at the prospect of exhaustion. These creatures didn't take a lot to kill but magic was a finite resource without resting. That was were a mass like this could overwhelm. She suddenly wished she had Koneko, the girl could just strike her way through them and with the gravity training would easily be too fast for them to catch or harm. Hopefully Sebastian could substitute well if need be.

Moving slower but still forward the group pushed back to the last split they'd encountered. Where the enemy had began this encounter, the route they had taken back was so heavily packed with the dead that Akeno pushed forward into the left hand fork. Once again the team formed the forward pair and rear guard. A large zombie lurched round a corner close into them. Akeno poured lightning and gusts of cyclonic wind into it. The wind however was unable to move the fiend, even as the lightning caused its muscles to spasm as it was roasted through. Sara darted around and produced a rapid succession of explosive green needles toward the mass of moving bodies behind it. As the needles embedded themselves in the flesh of the creatures. Her aim true with the majority hitting necks and the cranium. Less than a second after burying in the needle would explode in a small burst of green energy. The zombies instantly decapitated or their heads simply evaporated before the corpse would collapse to the ground.

Akeno was genuinely impressed by Sara's action and ruffled the girl's hair as the moved around the collapsing carcass of the large bulbous zombie. Their tactic shifted to Sara leading with her explosive needles and Akeno supporting. This allowed her to conserve a portion of energy and allow the trickle of Shoki to re-energise slightly as they moved. Sara would need to switch out but if they were smart then this rotation could allow them to continue until their goal was complete. The horde behind them continued relentlessly, Ravel and Sebastian forming in a cohesive pair. Efficiently thinning the flow behind them yet it refilled immediately and constantly pressured the group as they moved forward. The zombies to their front began to lessen as they pushed down the corridor that dipped further into the earth and before long they were moving faster as only one or two would shuffle before them to immediately receive a bolt of lightning or explosive dart. The concrete of the structure around them ended and shifted to dirt with wooden sleepers keeping the tunnel upright.

This dirt continued for less then a hundred metres more before Akeno could see the expanse of an open area beyond. The darkness of the tunnel becoming such that even with her enhanced vision she struggled to see what lay in the distance. Bursting into the area multiple things happened simultaneously. First light flared as a series of Wyrdflame lanterns around the exterior of the room burst to life casting an ominous glow of blue light over the large area. This presented the situation to Akeno. Close to a hundred zombies formed around her group in the large area. The space roughly the size of a rugby oval in both width and diameter. The group instantly stopping in the tracks. The zombies in the tunnel filling in the edge of the circle. They were now surrounded in an open area with an earthen roof too low to allow flight. Only eight or nine feet high. Forty or so feet of free space around their team as she zombies shuffled about. The walls of the area showed ancient stonework that had been reclaimed by the earth over the centuries. As Akeno prepared herself to unleash a tirade of spells, the zombies before her began to part. Three figures moved through the group and Akeno was forced to grab Ravel's shoulder at the sight of the lead figure.

Riser led the three toward them with a malicious smirk that said clearly he believed he had won. To his right stood one of the twin men with olive skin and dark features. To his left was one of the robed figures that they hadn't been able to identify. As they entered the space the zombies closed up the gap and Riser opened his arms as if in greeting.

"Welcome, so good of you to come just as we predicted you would. This is such a wonderful occasion and you all stand on truly special ground." His voice full of his overflowing cockiness. It was clear that he planned to give his self imposing diatribe.

Akeno's mind whirled as she worked to form a plan of action for this situation. If need be she would play into his ego and keep him talking, stalling for time to allow everyone to think.

"This is where we have uncovered more of the ancient power that Lord Kokabiel has granted to us." Riser continued, clearly enjoying his feeling of importance. "The Nazi regime sought out supernatural power and they uncovered this ruin. With it we have gained so much more, it will be such a fitting tomb for you all but alas your actions have caused us harm and so now your precious Duc must die." His final words directed toward Sebastian.

"What?" Sebastian spat out, "You will never be able to match my liege."

Akeno was confused as she listened. If Riser knew they had come into contact with the Duc, then that could only mean one thing. Someone had told their enemy.

Riser shook his head before replying, 'That is true. Duc le Barton is a formidable warrior. But while I will join this assault on his estate it will be Master Kokabiel who will slay and claim his life force."

"You bastard." Sebastian spat before darting forward, his blade cutting energy blades through the air. At this the olive skin man produced a barrier of dark orange energy between Sebastian's attacks and Riser that held up to the blows. The Phenex sigil appeared beneath Riser and he spoke before vanishing.

"Bring my sister's body when they are dead. I still want to absorb her life essence." With that statement made he vanished in a flash of yellow light.

His departure was clearly the order to attack and the zombies surged forward. As one the group began unleashing spells however Akeno kept her eyes firmly planted on the two figures behind the magical barrier. The olive skinned man continued to provide power to the barrier whilst the other threw their cloak aside to present themselves. What stood before Akeno was a male figure wearing on a rough set of Purple pants held by an orange sash and black boots. The figures skin was alabaster white and completely hairless. Purple tattoos covered the majority of the skin and the eyes of the figure a total red orb. The tattoos themselves caused Akeno to groan in disgust. Necromantic tattoos. Of course they had a necromancer.

The figure immediately began to chant and although none of the group understood what it was chanting, that didn't matter. It was obvious that the outcome would be more dead things attacking them.

Akeno shouted over the group as she fired off great arcs of lightning toward converging mobs of Zombies. "We have to kill the tattooed freak."

Nothing more needed to be said and Ravel turned her flames toward the energy shield that the olive skinned man was producing. The flames crashed against the orange walls and Ravel was forced to redirect her attack towards a pocket of Zombies that attempted to break into the right side of their position where Sara's darts were not quite numerous enough to stem the tide.

Inch by inch the zombies were gaining ground and it became evident that they would need to take to the offensive if they were going to survive.

The necromancer raiser his arms upward with the pitch of his chanting reaching an eerie crescendo. Skeletal hands began pushing through the dirt dragging decomposed leather and metal armour with them. This was just what Akeno needed, even more undead. The skeleton creatures stood, a mixture of feudal warriors and Roman legionaries who'd died up to two thousand years ago. No decaying flesh remained. Simply bone and armour. However these fiends wielded weapons. Spears, short and bastard swords respectively. Some with round shields of the Middle Ages and others with the Roman scutum tower shield. Magic was less effective against these foes who raised their shields and advanced. Sebastian shot forward to meet them, engaging the closest group with a flurry of strikes, parries and blows. His blade sliced through their bone, instantly destroying those it struck and yet still others swung at him. It was evident that he was a formidable swordsman but with him now engaged in melee combat the group was at a disadvantage of less spells to stem the zombies who continued to rise up and flow down the tunnel.

Driving his sword through a shield into the skull behind it, pivoting away from a wild sword swing and subsequently lashing out to the side to decapitate a dozen skeletons, Sebastian yelled to Akeno. "If you can hold them all for a minute. I can end this."

Akeno wasn't sure if they could hold back the undying horde for a minute, but she would be damned if she was going to deny a plan if he had one.

"Do it." Was all she yelled and Sebastian disengaged from his foes before dashing into the relatively protected centre of their group.

He chanted a few long Latin words before cutting his sword painstakingly slow through the air from the ground to above his head. As his sword cut the ethereal energy seemed to carve through the very fabric of reality, a rift appearing.

The exertion of constantly barraging the space around them was being to show on all three girls as Sebastian became close to finishing his cut. The heat from the various spells building up as well as the oxygen beginning to lower. All compounding to make continued exertion harder and harder. After almost two minutes, Sebastian's rift was complete just as shuffling skeletons in what appeared to be Norse or Saxon garb began striking at Sara. The girl was fast enough to dodge their attacks but was unable to continue her darts, now being forced to weave through their blows to slash at them with her red claws. The claws splintered shields and deflected axes and swords alike but close fighting wasn't her speciality. Akeno launched lightning over her with one hand, determined to help alleviate her while holding her side as well.

Sebastian took a breath, ignoring his urge to help the young girl and plunged his blade through the rift while focusing on the area behind the energy shield. At his thought the sword and his arm moved through the rift and protruded out of a similar rift behind the two sentient targets. Allowing his momentum and the power to pull him, Sebastian fell through the rift and came out the other side. The olive skinned man turned with wide eyes and attempted to raise another spell but it was too late. In a flick of his arm, Sebastian's blade cut cleanly through both foes necks. As their heads left the security of their shoulders, the magical barrier collapsed and chanting from the necromancer stopped in favour of the gurgling sound his bloody open neck made. Before his body could even hit the ground a pulse of energy released that flowed harmlessly through the living yet disintegrated the dead.

The only sound was one of deep panting as the four took in as much air as their lungs could get. The flames and lightning of Ravel and Akeno's spells extinguished as soon as the pair realised the threat was over. Sara lay on her back, sprawled out. Clearly the young girl was exhausted. Fatigue affected them all but now unfortunately wasn't a time to rest.

"Good work." Akeno offered to Sebastian before looking up at him and continuing, "But that was so much longer than a minute you know."

"My apologies." The only words he said as he rested against the wall. It was then that Riser's final comment came to his mind.

"The Duc. We have to go to the manor."

Despite their fatigue, the three girls all looked toward him and nodded in acknowledgement with Sara picking herself up from the ground.

Sebastian wasted no time and formed the fleur de lis sigil of house le Barton. When all four had entered, he activated the magic and took them to assist his home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen - Wings of their foes**

*** Team Akeno, Mansion le Barton, France ***

The turquoise light of the sigil of house le Barton faded and yet immediately Akeno was blinded by a weight of powerful light.A blast of noise assaulted her ears along with the squeal of screeching tires. A hand clenched roughly onto her left shoulder and dragged harshly. With her vision returning from the temporary blinding, Akeno found herself on a footpath beside Ravel with Sara and Sebastian on the opposite side of a dual lane road. Traffic flowed busily along the arterial road and Akeno caught the trailing tail end of a few choice words of anger from the driver of the long lorry that had almost hit her. Sebastian scooped Sara up in his arms before dashing through the vehicles and across the road at an incredible pace at the first opening he could see. The soft glow of light created by the dull street lights was not enough to light the paths up to the traffic passing through and coupled with Sebastian's speed, it was unlikely that he would have been seen by mortal eyes. Depositing Sara beside Akeno in a quick manner, the le Barton devil spoke directly to her.

"My spell should have taken us directly to the manor. This doesn't bode well. We have to get there immediately." His words urgent yet measured.

Akeno immediately understood the ramifications and responded by unfurling her wings and floating upward a few feet. She turned to leave when Ravel's voice broke through the sound of traffic in protest.

"We can't fly here. There is way too many people. I bet plenty can see you as they drive by now. Have you lost your mind?" her words full of concern for the consequences of their actions.  
Akeno began to reply as Sara took flight beside her, "You saw the video circulating the human world of Issei. Cat's already out of the bag. We need to get to the manor fast. Protocol can be damned on this one." Akeno didn't wait for a reply and simply addressed Sebastian, "I don't know the way, so you will have to lead."

The Frenchman nodded as his own black wings unfurled and he took flight, passing by Akeno to lead the way but not before also addressing Ravel. "I understand your concerns Lady Phenex, I too worry about what the loss of secrecy will mean for our world. But now I am more concerned about the life of my liege." At that Sebastian beat his wings fully and soared upward above the buildings to quickly take in his bearings. It took him only a moment to confirm his headings and without looking back he drove directly toward his target. Akeno followed at full pace with Sara waiting a brief second to ensure Ravel followed. The light that sparked to life behind the group confirmed that her own fiery wings had indeed unfurled and the proficiency of her skill in the air was apparent with her catching up alongside the pair almost instantaneously.

Following along behind Sebastian, Sara couldn't help but ask the thought that circled in her mind.

"Why couldn't Sebastian take us straight to the manor?" Genuine curiosity filling her words along with the slight sound of panting. The youngest member of the group was simply not conditioned to flying at such a pace so quickly.

Akeno kept her eyes on Sebastian, following the slight dips and turns that the man made so as to make the best pace through the air. She still replied to her friend though, "It is a simple tactic that has been employed since the civil war. Blanket an area with a hex to prevent teleportation before commencing an assault and the defenders or target will not be able to flee or call for reinforcements so easily."

The cogs turned in Sara's head, "But that would mean," she began.

"Yes," Akeno cut over, "The assault has already begun."

Silence filled the air as the group flew on for another ten minutes. The manor coming into sight and growing rapidly as the approached. Its windows dark, no lights on. Grounds immaculate, no signs of damage. Sara was about to comment about the strangeness of the building appearing to be completely unharmed and uninhabited when Sebastian appeared to smack into empty air. His body became instantly rigid and wings crumpled as he was abruptly stopped in the air. Akeno ceased her flight immediately less then two metres behind him and hovered. She thrust her arm out to catch Sara, aware of the girl's lack of flight experience she had expected her to struggle to stop so sharply. Ravel swooped down and caught the man who began to tumble slightly at the beginning of falling with his wings no longer beating.

He shook his head a few times to remove the shock of suddenly being stopped via crashing face first and addressed Ravel, "Thank you."

She smiled in response as Akeno floated forward and stretched out her hand. At reaching the point that Sebastian had crashed she felt a firmness to the air that prevented her hand from passing through. A smooth yet solid and completely invisible construct that ran in every direction that her hands could reach.

"A barrier." She stated. Although this one had to be highly advanced and require a significant knowledge and weight of magic. Normal barriers shone or flickered when touched. This one remained completely translucent. Only touching it confirmed its presence.

"It must encircle the whole property. Probably seals in like a dome at some point as well." Ravel stated having come to the same conclusion as both Akeno and Sebastian. Sara simply kept quite, she was acutely aware that her knowledge of magical theory was lacking and that she would simply distract and slow the rest of her group's understanding of the problem.

Akeno ran all her knowledge of barriers through her mind and felt uncertain. "I don't know if I can cut through. Rias was always the one to deal with barriers that we have encountered."

Sebastian coughed slightly before replying. Allowing himself to drift from Ravel's grasp and fly under the weight of his own wings.

"That is fine Lady Akeno. I know this property completely. I believe I can cut us a way in regardless of what is unfolding past the barrier."

At that he drew his sword, the ethereal energy cracking to life immediately. Slowly he repeated the same manoeuvre that he had used to strike at the necromancer within the excavated ruins. The air before his blade appeared to render with energy as he opened up a tear in the space. Despite Sebastian's actions, the seen inside the barrier remained unchanged and Akeno became concerned for what they would find. In the cave she had seen the portal open behind their foes as Sebastian cut it open on their end. The lack of visual representation further alerted Akeno that something untoward must be occurring inside and she felt the gnawing itch of worry within her stomach for what she would find once they entered.

The group floated in the air, close to thirty metres above the ground. Comfortably able to look down upon the intricately tiled roof of the manor in front of them which Akeno simply stared at silently as she waited for the French devil to finish opening the rift. His sword finally halted its slow progress through the air cutting both the rift open and the tension that each member of the group felt.

"I don't know how long I can keep this open, let's go." Sebastian stated simply before throwing his body through the rift.

Akeno grabbed Sara's wrist before turning toward the rift and diving forward, following Ravel's figure that vanished as she entered. As Akeno entered she saw a kaleidoscope of colours and a violent pull as the rift enveloped her. It was only a mind boggling moment of colours barraging her visual senses and a weight of silence piercing her ears before she felt herself thrust harshly out the other side of the rift.

***Whiteness, Issei's Mindscape ***

Rias opened her eyes to find herself standing within the white nothingness of Issei's mindscape. A shiver ran through her as she entered though, where the realm within her boyfriend's mind was usually warm and inviting, it now felt cold and devoid of welcome. The large curled up form of Ddraig rested before her but as she looked around Rias was unable to see her boyfriend. The monumental dragon stretched out of his catlike position and sat up while smiling a sombre smile toward the Gremory heiress.

"**It is most welcoming to see you again Miss Gremory.**" His voice almost consolling as he spoke.

Looking upon the ancient dragon, Rias could almost see the physical manifestation of the worry and sadness he felt. Over the millennia, Ddraig had many hosts but it was clear that in Issei he found a host that meant the most to him. It was a position that she could understand fully.

"Where is he?" the words quivered from her lips as she asked the question that she wasn't sure she wanted the answer to but desperately needed.

Ddraig frowned as if trying to find the words to explain himself. "**He is … both here and not here.**"

Rias remained silent waiting for the dragon to continue.

"**Pure Ki as you know is drawn from combining the three elements of a beings lifeforce. It is both immensely powerful and extremely dangerous to the wielder. Should someone expel every facet of their Ki then they will quite simply kill themselves.**"

At this point, Rias face displayed outright worry and she was on the verge of tears once again.

"**Issei, whilst fighting Bikou, pushed himself to such an extent that he, in the process of his final Kaio Ken infused Galick Gun, dropped his Ki to below that of an ordinary human. By the time he struck the ground his body contained less energy than a newborn. Add to that, the requirement to heal his multiple internal and external injuries and his body was placed on a knife's edge. So much so that not even I could make contact with anyone outside of his body via telepathy. So little Ki remained that Issei did not even manifest within here.**"

Rias listened sombly. She knew the potential price of Issei's power. She also knew that the amount of power he threw into fighting Bikou was more then he ever had before and yet still it cut deep into her heart to know that he was so close to death. As her thoughts started to dwell, her eyes lowered to look at her feet. She fought to hold back tears that she didn't want to let fall. Some of Issei's pride was rubbing off on her. She would hold them in.

"**But things are improving, the Ki you provided has strengthened his body and spirit. Even now his healing has rapidly increased and Issei is no longer at risk. As evidenced by how I was able to communicate with you and your ability to come here. So don't worry Miss Gremory. He will be fine.**" Ddraig's words were kind but Rias shook her head. It wasn't his current situation that truly had her worried. She knew he would survive. She had already connected the dots with being in his mind. It was what would inevitably happen next that worried her.

She faced the mighty dragon before speaking, her eyes dryer and a determination to them. "It's not that. What worries me is what will happen when he awakens. Issei won't allow Bikou to have just beat him. We know him. He will try and challenge Bikou immediately. Track him down and fight him. And next time, next time I worry that Bikou will kill him. I don't believe that he would allow Issei to survive again."

A silence filled the air as they both remained motionless at the end of her words. Both knew that Rias was right. Issei was not the most subtle in his goals or attitudes. His single minded pursuit of Bikou was inevitable. Rias steeled herself. If he was going to do that then she had to find as much information to ensure he survived as she could.

"Ddraig," she began with a tone that spoke of her resolve and that caused a small smile to tug at the red dragon emperor's lips. "What do you know of Zenkai and Super Saiyans?"

"**I know some things,**" Ddrag began before pausing, "**But these things I have kept from Issei.**"

"Why?" The words left Rias lips before she intended them. Despite their situation and familiarity, she still felt respect for the dragon and meant no offense to him. Her worry was unfounded because clearly none was taken.

"**As you said Rias, Issei would pursue strength single-mindedly and a powerful opponent more so. He would give everything and risk even more of himself to achieve it. I kept things from him that I was worried would lead him to engage in such reckless courses of action.**"

Rias let him speak and made no indication to interrupt. She knew that he was right and couldn't fault Ddraig from trying to protect the boy she loved.

After a moment the dragon continued, **"Zenkai is a physical attribute that is unique to the Saiyan race. An evolutionary switch that I suspect evolved alongisde their drive to build martial prowess and draw toward conflict. In essence it allows the Saiyan body to recover vastly stronger the closer the Saiyan comes to death. A power boost, to say it in laymans terms. Surviving Raynares first attack, beaten by the Saiyan clone and the fight with Riser. Each time Issei became markedly stronger through his body's adaptation with Zenkai. Now that he has been on the finest precipace of death I expect it to occur again.**"

Rias wasn't sure how to respond to that. It was something that she had never heard of. No being that she knew of possessed such an ability and that worried her. She could tell immediately what it would mean if Issei was aware of such a trait to himself. He would fight with the intent of suffering as close to death as he could but the line between almost dying and actually dying was waifer thin. How many times would he be able to balance along it before failing, and failing meant dying. Rias suspected that it would be sooner rather then later. She pushed that thought away, "And the Super Saiyans?"

"**A myth, supposedly. Saiyans of such power and ability that when an event causes a triggering effect within their bodies, they unleash a power beyond anything. Becoming the pure embodiment of power and wrath upon the earth.**"

"I think we can take it from the myth basket into the confirmed one." Rias stated before continuing, "How does it happen?"

Ddraig shook his head for a moment before responding, "**I don't know. I have some of the knowledge from Shenron and a hold memories of the past Saiyans but I can't access those memories myself. The closest I have been able to come was in being able to clone the warrior for Issei to face.**"

"Maybe those memories still hold the answer. I've seen Issei interact with them. Could I?" If she was able to understand the nature of the transformation then perhaps she could help Issei. Help find a weakness in it to defeat Bikou and also help Issei attain it. It was a given factor that he would want to. Ddraig was pensive before nodding.

"**I don't know which memories will help. We are have been rather successful with finding them so far. Issei says that focusing on what you want to see helps whilst it is essential that you only attempt to grab a single memory or they will be too much for your mind to take in.**"

Rias nodded as the wisps of ethereal energy floated up and danced in the air before Ddraig. The dragon concentrated on maintaining the spectres of the past whilst Rias approached. Her left hand stretched out, subconsciously taking a deep breath she grabbed forward with her hand. Her fingertips grazed the floating essence before a barriage of energy and images invaded her mind. She felt a sharp pain, like an instant headache invading her frontal lobe. Instinctively she wanted to pull away but steadied herself. A Super Saiyan. A Super Saiyan. She repeated in her mind over and over whilst focusing on trying to catch a single memory. She saw an image sharpen before her eyes and the air warmed. Her fingers tightened and she fell forward. Instantly she was falling. Yet the air she fell through didn't whistle or strike her. It was flat and stale. Everything remained white yet the images of memories had vanished and Rias could no longer feel the presence of Ddraig around her.

Summoning and flairing her wings, Rias floated down until her feet touched what she assumed was a form of ground. It felt the same as the surface of the whiteness whithin Issei's mind. In fact everything in this place did. Had the memory failed? Was she not able to view it? Because she was a Devil? Rias hesitated and then noticed the differences. Where she was, this place, was warm. Also she could feel an increase of gravity upon her. She was unsure of how much but it was definitely higher then earth although not too much higher. Definitely less then felt in the gravity chambers. She tucked her wings into her back but didn't dismiss them before looking around.

She was close to cursing this place for being a useless memory when she turned around fully and saw a building. A single lone building existing within the whiteness. It was one of the single strangest buildings that Rias had ever seen. A largest three chambered Indian seventeenth century style structure with white washed smooth walls, curved marbled pillars and a golden tiled room that was topped with a small golden weathervane. The central chamber acted as a thoroughfare with each chamber on either side comprising some form of rooms that Rias couldn't decipher from her distance. The building itself was situated upon gray slabs of some form of marbled tile. The tiles forming three tiers of steps before the whiteness took hold all around the structure. The strangest component was the large structures that adorned either side of the building. Two giant hourglasses, bigger then the bulding itself and capped with golden tiles as well. Sparkling grains of sand fell from both hour glasses. Ever so slowly filling the compartment below. Both showed the majority of their sand to be in the top component and even from her distance away, Rias suspected that it would take many months for the sand to fill the lower compartment. At least half a year.

With the building being the only thing present Rias moved toward it. Steeping up onto the tiles, Rias felt the weight of gravity vanish from her body. Instantly the world was back to being as per on earth. The temperature cooled slightly to that of a pleasant spring day and the air felt more alive. More pleasant. She stepped back into the whiteness and felt the shift back to the weight, heat and stillness. Returning to the tiles removed the changes once again. Strange was the only way that Rias could describe it. She proceeded up the steps toward the central foyer like component of the structure when the silhouette of moving individuals made her stop. Silently two people exited the rooms on either side and approached toward her. Rias prepared to attempt to hide herself when she remembered what Issei had said of the memories. Its inhabitants couldn't see or hear him and conversely, Issei couldn't hear them. This appeared to be true for Rias as well. As the two figures exited the central building onto the steps toward the white nothingness she could see their mouths moving yet heard nothing. Not their voices, not the sound of their feet on the tiles or any other noise. It was almost disconcerting to be in a world of such noiselessness now that she noticed it.

Shaking her mind of such an unpleasant thought, Rias focused on the two figures that passed her by and made their way out into the whiteness. A man and child. The man stood at just over six feet tall, similar to Issei. His broad body was even more muscular than Issei's, almost as if carved from granite, black hair that shot out at messy angles and black eyes. His skin was fair and his face was shining with a broad and friendly smile. The body walking in lock step beside him held as similar physique. Rias place dhim at around ten years old, possibly eleven however the boy's musculature held as much power as the older man's. His hair and eyes were the same shade of onyx black yet his hair was longer and wilder if that was even possible. It seemed that all he considered in the way of haircare was to tie it back roughly in a messy pony tail. The boy's face also had a happy and peaceful smile upon it as he spoke with the older man. Rias couldn't confirm their relationship however with the similiarity of their features she suspected that they were father and son. Both wore the same clothing. Blue spandex style suits that covered from ankle to neckline and down to their wrists. White segmented chest plates, boots and gloves. Their clothing and armour reminded her heavily of the style worn by the Saiyan clone Issei had fought after defeating Raynare. On closer inspection though Rias could see tears and damage thoughout their clothing, as if they had been fighting heavily for quite a while.

Following behind them Rias pondered if the pair were Saiyans. They held a lot of physical similarities with Issei however she noted that both lacked a tailed. The form fitting nature of their clothes meant that there was simply no way to hide such an appendage. Were tailless Saiyans a thing? Or were they humans. Rias followed them into the whiteness hoping to find out. After all this memory was related to Super Saiyans. Or at least she hoped it was.

Moving further from the structure the gravity steadily increased while the temperature rose higher and higher. Rias felt herself begin to become uncomfortable. The gravity was reaching level close to the maximum that she had trained in, close to forty times that of earth, while the heat was becoming blistering. She would be able to deal with these things yet their effect seemed to do nothing to the two moving before her. Each walked casually and yet with the grace of a trained combatant.

Rias was considering stopping in following the pair. The appeared to be immune to the strain that the environment was creating. Similar to Issei's rapid adaptation to increased gravity which was yet another factor to consider in them being Saiyans. Almost as if the pair had heard her plea for them to stop, they came to a halt before her. She watched as they turned and spoke briefly. The boy nodding almost in confirmation in what the man was saying before they shot apart from eachother. A moment of serenity passed between the two before they flew at eachother in an awe inspiring display of power, speed and control. Despite the silence of the memory, Rias could almost feel the explosion of power as the two struck each other. Their fighting skills were phenominal. Rias understood and recognised multiple fighting styles and saw the two shift effortlessly between multiple as they fought. Not styles she knew precisely from Earth but similar styles to those utilised by modern martial artists.

Strike for strike, blow for blow the two fought. They moved in speeds similar to Issei and Bikou. Possibly at a speed similar to Issei's Kaioken multiplied to three or four times. Rias struggled but was able to follow their movements. Despite the ferocity of their attacks though she could understand what this was. Sparring. Training to improve themselves. She watched as their battle raged into the air, both flying and darting in the same manner that Issei utilised. If they could fly like him then would they also wield Ki in the same manner that he did. Her answer came less then a minute later when the older man disengaged from his melee with the boy and began barriaging him with an onslaught of burnt orange Ki balls approximately the size of his fist. As each blast shot toward the boy, he pivoted his body and deftly manoeuvred around them. Those he couldn't avoid he countered with a blast of his own. The shots that missed the boy struck the ground far off in the distance and exploded in a monumental display of power.

These two were definitely Saiyans. The final confirmation came for Rias as the pair paused after an extended bout of blows. Panting heavily, wild smiles crossed both their faces. The same sort of blood filled pleasure that crossed Issei's when he drove himself further and pushed against his limits.

Watching the pair once again engage in another foray of brutal melee combat Rias wondered for what reason they were training so harshly. Was this simply a daily occurance for the pair or were they preparing for something specifically. It was a mute point to think about in the end. There was no way for Rias to find out. She couldn't ask them and even if they talked about it in front of her she wouldn't be able to hear a word they said. Purhaps she could read their lips, but what would be the point. It was unlikely that even with her Devil abilities that she would understand the language that they spoke. These pair had existed over a quarter of a million years ago. On a different variation of her planet. No, their reasons would remain a mystery but the ferocity and dedication with which they fought was still something that captured her attention and interest.

For hours the two fought and honed themselves against eachother. Despite the harshness of the combat, the young boy fought consistently. Rias wondered whether they would be able to defeat Issei. She could tell by their display that both could easily handle any Devil that they fought. Maybe even easily defeat the four Satans. She was beginning to question whether she would gain any answers within the memory when the man disengaged away from the body and shot high into the white air. His Ki aura almost translucent in contrast to the surrounding backdrop. The boy took in great chestfulls of air as he maintained his composure and prepared himself for what was to come.

The man halted his ascent and faced the boy from far above before clenching fists and shouting. Rias averted her eyes briefly to gauge the boy's response and immediately cursed herself for doing so. A golden flash filled the air briefly as Rias shot her attention to the man. With the flash gone, he once again floated in the air however now an aura of dazzling gold formed around him. His hair stood up in a blonde golden sheen. With her enhanced vision Rias could tell that his muscular build had enhanced even more so and his warm inviting onyx eyes were now a teal that held a cold hardness to them that previously hadn't been present. The man was a super Saiyan. Rias could only stare. Even in this memory she could feel the pure power ebbing from him. It filled the air and environment around her. When Bikou had attained this form she hadn't had a chance to examine it but this time she could. Physically there was little more to note but in the way of raw energy she could tell that just by his presence this man was beyond what Bikou had displayed.

If she hadn't been paying such total attention then she would have missed the movement. Instantaneously the man had engaged the boy. Where previously their fight had been even, the combat was now heavily one sided. It didn't seem to matter that at a minimum these two were allies and most likely kin, then man hammered into the boy without restraint or compassion. He drove his fist into the boys belly after breaking through his guard and prolleing the younger warrior through the air like a bullet. Not content to allow him a moment of respite the man disappeared and snapped into reality within the boy's trajectory, striking him with a kick that fired him back the way he came with just as much force. Rias was shocked by the brutality of the fighting as she watched yet even as his armour was destroyed and blood seeped from multiple wounds, the young boy never backed down. He continued to fight back against the overwhelming opponent with everything he had.

A presence fluttered through the air as a shockwave of energy erupted upon the combatants fists striking eachother. Rias felt a familiarity to it when a sound caught her attention. A voice to be specific.

"Rias."

She spun immediately with a look of incredulity upon her face.

Issei stood before her. He wore simple clothes. Dark green baggy pants and a white singlet. His skin covered in bruises and cuts that looked as if they threated to open again but he was conscious and upright.

"Issei, how? When?" she asked while unable to formulate words properly. The devastating fight behind her now gone from her thoughts. Iseei began to walk toward her and Rias rush to him.

His arms enveloped her and she pressed herself into his chest. Despite his injuries, despite the heat and gravity of the memory, he held firm and stood holding her. Silently tears fell down her face. After a minute they stopped and she looked up to him.

"You're an asshole Issei Hyoudou." She almost shouted at him. The look on her face accussing him of causing every pain she had ever felt. Yet still he didn't look upset. Her smirked slightly and ran his right hand over her cheeks. Removing her tears carefully.

"You are so cute when you are worried."

Rias didn't respond, she simply put her face back onto his chest and began hitting him in the left shoulder with her fist. She felt overwhelming relief but also frustration at the boy. Yet her hits were only taps, she had no desire to cause him harm. She loved him far too much.

For the next few minutes they simply remained in that position. Rias fist stopped and she simply held onto him. One of his hand wrapped around her waist, the other stroking her crimson hair . Pulling back she raised her gaze to his with a question that need not be asked.

"You have been in this memory for hours. Far longer then I ever did. When I regained consciousness in my mindscape Ddraig explained what you were doing so I came to join you." He looked to her and she smiled while just taking in the life in his face. "So super Saiyan huh."

With that his gaze broke from hers and changed to watching the two combatants who continued to fight relentlessly. Rias turned in his arms and Issei floated upward whilst turning her into a bridal style hold. Rias felt instantly comforted by the grip as she watched the ancient fighters continue. Once again she was amazed by Issei's strength as hours ago he had been close to death and yet now he was able to float whilst holding her easily within this oppressive environment. She thought briefly on whether it was from his training in a hundred times the gravity of Earth or if his Zenkai is what had strengthened him so much. Most likely a combination of the two.

"They were even in this fight until the man transformed." Rias stated softly whilst almost nuzzling into his grip.

"I've seen him before. Watched him in other memories." Issei softly spoke. "The boy I have never seen, but the man. I watched him train as a young boy. He had a tail then. I watched him on a strange planet train under enhanced gravity with the Kaio Ken. It's where I learnt of the skill. But this power he wields now is incredible. Both of them are. The boy's Ki is massive as well. But the man's in monumental."

Issei's voice took on a tone of awe as he watched the fight.

For almost an hour the two combatant's coninured with Issei and Rias discussing what they were witnessing. It was amazing that the boy was able to withstand the barriage of torture that his body was withstandaing. Eventually they ended up in a similar position to how this fight had started. The man floating in the air, his armour and clothing torn and damaged. The boy panting heavily on one knee. His clothes and armour almost non existant. Grazes, bruises and bleeding wounds across his body. He seemed barely able to remain conscious. The man's mouth opened in what was clearly a yell and the boy looked up at him with as much attention as he could muster. The man spoke a few words. More then had been spoken for many hours between the two. The boy responded with something that Rias took to be doubt or somewhat negative. It wasn't that she couldn understand the words but rather that his body language and expression were easy to read. A quarter of a million years made no difference when it came to reading the expressions of a soon to be teenager. That would probably remain true until the end of time.

The man responded with something swiftly and the boy's eyes widened with shock and another that was either fear or rage. Gravity seemed to be drawn to the man and both observers witnessed as a Ki ball formed in his outstretched left hand. Pointed at the boy the orb grew and grew. Fed by energy funnelled by the man, the attack grew to be as large as he was. As he released it the boy looked on in horror as it approached him. Rias was unsure about the exact power of the attack but understanding how Issei could detect Ki, she believed that these two could as well. So with that the boy's response whoed that he believed the attack would seriously harm or kill him. However he was unable to evade it. Standing up with a shout the white aura of Ki erupted around him and the boy braced to tackle the orb on directly. Arms outstretched he caught the Ki and fought back against it.

Both Rias and Issei watched intently as the boy fought. His knees shook and aura wavered before a flash emitted from him. A flash of gold. Momentarilly his hair flaired golden. Then black again. Another flash and then a third.

With a fourth flash the aura stuck. The boy's hair remained golden and the aura of raging golden Ki roared and shot up around him. With a yell the boy tossed the Ki orb off into the depths of the white void further then Rias or Issei could see. The impact of the orb was marked by a tremendous explosion off in the distance. As it occurred none present took notice. The boys was struggling to hold onto his energy. It was very similar in appearance to Issei's first attempts to gasping and holding onto the Kaio Ken. The man landed besdie him and spoke calmly. Rias looked up to Issei's face and watched his transfixed expression. He was determined to learn every detail he could.

Returning to the two historical Saiyans, they saw the boy's body rock with a burst of golden energy, his aura brighten briefly before extinguishing and his body collapsing. Hair and eyes back to black. A moment passed before the man dropped his transformation and knelt down to lift the boy upon caringly into his arms. He spoke softly to the unconscious boy as he walked back toward the strange building. The expression across his face was two things. Relief and pride.

As the man vanished off into the distance, both Rias and Issei floated upward. The scene flickered and a moment later the pair were both before Ddraig. Rias instantly felt awkward before the great dragon whilst held in such a moantic postion before Issei. She squirmed and he placed her down with a cheeky smiled. She instantly suspected he had held her like that deliberately.

"**That helped?**" Ddraig asked simply.

"Oh yeah." Issei exclaimed. Excitement in his voice. He had seen someone become a Super Saiyan. Saw how they had initially transformed. Now he would too.

*** Team Akeno, Mansion le Barton, France ***

Akeno had expected the situation to be chaotic. She had expected a battlefield. But what she had expected paled in comparison.

Fire licked almost every surface of the mansion. The entire west wing was reduced to rubble, craters littered the yard and bodies were abundant. Devils, Fallen Angels, Humans. The corpses of all three lay across the ground whilst others still fought. Demonic creatures utilised strange magic and above it all floated a strange sigil. Purple and gold, three concentric rings with a symbol of five pairs of deformed wings inside. From the sigil, bursts of lightnight struck down against the mansion and defenders. As Akeno took in the hellscape before her a bolt stuck into the chest of a man wearing the crest of House le Barton fighting against a fallen angel. Both were disintegrated instantaneously. She grimaced, Kokabiel didn't care for his allies any more then he cared for another. He was heartless.

It had been only a moment since arriving and with so much to take in, Akeno felt an almost overwhelming wave of sensory overload. She paused, uncertain of where to move when a bolt of energy narrowly missed her head. At the last moment she had been wrenched down by a set of firm hands. Sara's hands.

"Oi," Sara yelled in her face. "Don't zone out. I don't know what to do. Tell us what to do."

In emphasis Sara shook Akeno by the shoulders.

Akeno focused, her eyes snapping from Sara to Sebasian as he sprinted across the courtyard toward the remaining structure of the mansion.

Moving forward, Akeno led Ravel and Sara in pursuit of the le Barton devil. A corrupted beast of little more then twisted flesh, claws and fangs shot itself from within a raging fire that was consuming the once immaculate hedges and gardens of the mansions yard. A guttural roar leaving the creatures lips as a display of its intent to harm. Lightning and long green darts impailed into the creature as both Akeno and Sara unleashed onto the creature whilst refusing to slow down their forward momentum after Sebastian. Another horror bounded toward the group in a demented shuffling motion as they passed the initial walls of flame and onto the cobblestone path leading to the East wing entrance.

In a flash Sebastian drove his ethereal blade into the twisted monster. The crackling energy of the weapon seared flesh and sinew whilst the blade sank deep into the vile creature. Cutting through the beast with ease. Twisting his wrist and driving his forearm, Sebastian rendered the fiend in half. The carcass rapidly evaporating into a pile of toxic goo upon death. The sounds of fighting roared through the air as the members of House le Barton valiantly defended their ancestral home against assault from all directions. Screeching filled the air as twisted humanoid creatures close to the size of the average twelve year old child with withered wings and molting skin skirted around the roof of the building firing burning bolts of red energy into the windows and attacking any defenders on sight.

"Harpies." Ravel spat in disgust. The vile demons were a retched product of the Abyss and something that she was most glad were not welcome in Hell. The fact that Kokabiel's group consorted with denizens of the Abyss spoke of how far they were willing to go so as to achieve their goals.

"Focus." Sebastian urged whilst leading the small party into the east wing entryway.

The once intricate stonework of the courtyard was now little more then broken rubble, statues blasted apart and the mosaic like brick walkways home to cracks and the dead or dying. The white lattice doorway torn from its hinges and utilised by a pair of devils that Akeno didn't recognise however were engaged in defending the entrance from the minions of Kokabiel who continued to attempt to breach in. A fallen agnel commanded the besieging monsters that assaulted relentlessly. Clearly he didn't care for the demons uner his command and sent four of the twisted monstrosities forward. Waves of magical blasts sent from the defenders tore into the flesh of the creatures, their spells tearing swaths of flesh from bone. The carcasses by the door a clear indicator of the effectiveness of their spells however it was plain to see that they were becoming exhausted and the enemies force would win through attrition.

With a bellow, Sebastian charged the closest of the besieging enemies, a golem of rock and fire. Akeno, Sara and Ravel screamed out as they joined him in taking the enemy by surprise. As Sebasian's sword struck between the compact stone of the construct, finding a weakpoint and driving in with precision, the fallen angel spun around. Surprise evident on his face as he clearly didn't expect to be enveloped by reinforcements. His expression turned to pain and agony as green needles released from Sara embedded themselves within hs abdomen momentarily before exploding. The exploding magic tearing into his flesh and causing the rapidly dying fallen angel to drop to his knees. Before he could retort with any final act of violence, Sara's red claws buried into his throat silencing him. Sebastian struck multiple blows against the rock hide of the construct. It retaliated with exaggerated swings of its long limbs. Clearly this creature was designed for menial labour or breaking static objects, as while it was sturdy and able to take a heavy beating, it was slow and cumbersome. Unable to utilise its might against Sebastian, the le Barton swordsman continued to push the creature back with a precise and endless flurry of strikes.

With Sebastian and Sara engaging foes Akeno and Ravel pushed forward, Akeno unleashing lightning into the twisted foes before her while two long daggers of pure flame close in length to that of a dirk formed in each of Ravel's hands. The Phenex girl projected herself forward in a flurry of burning strikes into the beasts. Dancing between each one, she gracefully sliced her blades into the demented demons. Whilst generally inclined to ranged combat with her magical hell fire, Ravel was aware that with the weight of foes upon them and the expenditure of their magic within the excavated catacombs that now it would be prudent to reserve as much as she could.

A final yell of triumph erupted from Sebastian as he broke through the golem's outer shell and shattered the core within. The remains of the construct clattered to the ground as he swept his eyes around the courtyard. The corpses of the twisted creatures bubbled and spat in a final toxic defiance however the immediate threats had been vanquished. Jogging forward Akeno led the way to the defending devils. A middle aged devil with dark skin and short hair knelt over his conmpatriot attempting to tend to a large wound in the younger man's chest that oozed blood heavily. With their arrival in the doorway the group slipped around and into the building as the older man spoke up.

"Sebastian. You're here." His words both a sign of temporary relief and concern.

"Victor, our destination was a trap. Kokabiel and Riser set us up. Where is the Duc and Lady Maree?" Sebastian's words direct and blunt. He was concerned about Antoine's injury that he most likely wouldn't survive but right now there was priorities.

"They are still within the grounds. We haven't seen them." His hands firmly planted over the oozing wound of Antoine but being over flowed with blood that refused to abate in its path from the younger man's chest.

"Hold here as best you can." Sebastian offered in a softer tone before turning and leading into the foyer of the east wing. Akeno offered the wounded defender a sympathetic smile before following with the rest of her group. Worry gnawed into her as she hoped that Koneko was still ok.

Moving into the centre of the well decorated foyer was accompanied with a strong ripple of kinetic energy and the building violently shaking. Panitings fell from the wall, statues and other valuables crashing to the ground. Spinters and wood and porcelain filling the air. Without uttering a word Sebastian beelined for the stair case leading to the upper floors and bound up them. He was determined to reach his lord as soon possible but Akeno faltered in following. Koneko's room had been on the ground floor. She knew that the Nekomata wouln't have volunteeraly avoided the fight but also with her previous injuries may have been unable to fight.

"Ravel, go with Sebastian. Sara come with me. We will check for Koneko quickly and then move to meet up with you both." Akeno projected her voice with as much confidence and command as she could. She didn't feel it. She felt frightened that her friend was in trouble and that this battlefield was beyond them but she wouldn't let it show.

Ravel launched herself upward behind Sebastian, her flaming wings propelling her forward while the French devil gave a curt nod of understanding to Akeno and pressed on. The pair left Akeno's sight as she ran toward the hallways leading to the rooms that they had all slept in.

Orange light flooded into the hallways as the fires outside flickered in the windows creating distorted shadows. Akeno was glad that the smoke hadn't filled the hallway yet as she could still breathe and see easily. The first bedrooms proved to be empty. Beds dishevelled where their occupants had vacated hastily in support of the mansions defence.

Turning down the hallway that had housed their rooms, the windows shattered with the deformed bodies of a swarm of harpies and imps steaming in. The imps' bodies like those of bloated babies with peeling crimson skin and solid white eyes. A demented cry of a small child left their lips as they screamed at the two Gremory devils. Not slowing down, Akeno and Sara unleashed lighting and green darts of energy toward their foes. Harpies and imps caught were instantly disintegrated or blow apart but their number swelled as more flooded through the shattered windows. The imps surging toward the girls with gnashing teeth and clawed hands. Bolts of red energy fired by the harpies behind with no care for the imps charging ahead, as evidenced by the explosion of two imps caught by the harpies shots as they surged forward. Both species of demon single minded in their pursuit of violence, death and destruction.

Allowing her senior to continue the magical barriage, Sara darted forward with her red claws ready and began to slide and render her way into the mass of small creatures. Imps and harpies little more then soft flesh sacks before the sharpness of fighting claws. Sara fought savagely whilst trying to ignore the putrid smell of their unwashed flesh and the faces of the imps. While the disfigured harpies were revolting, killing them didn't effect her over much but the twisted baby faces of the imps were another matter and Sara was determined to be rid of them as soon as possible. She felt pain flare in her left side below her ribs and twisted to throw the imp that was biting into her side from her body. With a spin, Sara drove her hand into the little monster's face. Two clawed fingers piercing its eyes and killing it. A strong bolt of lightning arced over her and blasted a gap through the mass of foes, killing and dismembering an untold number of little monsters. Akeno was right behind her, pushing her forward to break through. Sara sturck, swung, swiped and drove as hard as she could but still the mass came. She needed more speed, to be faster. She pushed herself forward and kept repeating the thought over and over. A gnashing face of an imp lunged for her own. A quick uppercut and the face stopped inches from hers. The body of the creature impailed on her right claw. With a pained grunt Sara threw it off and exhaustion threatening her.

With grim determination she pushed forward, fatigue building. As it built she thought she was going to collapse but instead a sigil of house Gremory began to glow on her chest and she felt energy fill her body. Instantly Sara felt augmented, faster beyond belief. Now the creature's moved as if caught in a thick liquid. Strike after strike, bolt after bolt, the pair carved through their remaining foes and continued down the hall. Sara moving faster then she ever had before. As if previously she had been in the gravity chamber under ten times gravity and was now no longer in it.

Akeno caught sight of her confused but relieved face as they proceeded to kick in the door to the room that had been Koneko's.

"You promoted to Knight I see." Sara simply nodded but didn't respond. She was still trying to avoid her stomach expelling its contents at the smell left by the small horrors.

All the rooms previously occupied by the members of the Gremory party proved to be vacant. Exiting the corridor, the pair moved toward the dining room that Sebastian had conducted his brief from. This bottom floor was largely deserted. With few access points, it would have proven advantageous to neither side to be caught here. Another shockwave rippled through the structure and both devils looked upward to the ceiling. Plaster fell and cracked, filling the air with a dust that tickled the lungs and made their eyes water unpleasantly.

Akeno cursed, she wished she could detect people like Issei could as led Sara through the last remaining rooms on this floor. The last being the kitchen door that refused to open when Akeno pressed against it. Summoning a harsh bolt of lighting, she blew the hinges off and the door fell forward into the room.

Inside both found almost a dozen servants of house le Barton slain and a handful of the twisted flesh monstrosities feeding on the bodies. A portion of the back wall had been blown open which provided the access point for the deformed demons. Leaving the creatures to feed on the dead was an insult to them that Akeno wouldn't allow.

Charging at the grotesque creatures, Akeno and Sara cut the down with bolts of magic and precision slices from the younger girl's razor sharp claws.

"We need to go up." Sara stated with Akeno thinking the same. Both passed through the gap that had exposed the kitchen to the northern portion of the yard. No foes remained on the ground however the air whistled as a spear of purple light sruck within an inch of Sara's head. The girl's enhanced reflexes in her position as a knight allowing her to whip out of the way at the last moment.

Both looks up to see a trio of fallen angels with a rentinue of harpies firing bolts of magic into rooms above them. Spells returned giving credence to defending member's of House le Barton being above them. Two of the rogue grigori had noticed their fight below and now prepared to fire lethal spells upon both girls.

Wings unfurling both Gremory devils shot upward to clash with the adversaries. Sara shot toward a older looking femil devil with white hair and blookdy robes who wielded a light spear in a two handed manner. Thrust after thrust the grigori struck forth in an attempt to impale the young girl however continuously Sara weaved through the strikes whilst closing the distance. With only a foot between them, Sara shot a volley of explosive darts at her foes that caused the angel to recoil and created the opening for her to close in and strike repeatedly with viciously precise strikes. Flesh rendered away from the fallen angel's face along with a piercing scream as Sara tore into her. Beside her Akeno shot further upward unleashing bolt after bolt of lightning until she was above her foes. Harpies turned to engage her with the red bolts of light while both remaining Grigori desperately increased the weight of light spears that they fired at the swift devil. Now above them, Akeno unleashed a torrent of typhoon level winds that drove her foes toward the ground. Startled, the Grigori and harpies were crushed into the ground. The corpse of Sara's foe falling with her companions as the young Gremory devil shot herself back to avoid the powerful wind magic. With her ally out of the beating zone of her spells, Akeno channelled energy into herself before conducting wave after wave of high powered electrical blasts into the area of the falling foes.

Screams cut short as she incinerated all below her, harpy or Grigori alike.

A short female devil in a pink leotard with blonde hair in a pixie cut gave Akeno a thumbs up from within the ruined room that she had been defending herself from. With a few quick beats of her wings, Akeno swept down toward the room and landed with Sara arriving momentarily behind her. The strangely dressed female devil remained the only occupant alive with five members of the le Barton staff dead in the room. Before any could speak another eruption shook the very foundations of the mansion causing all three to grasp onto the drywalls to avoid tumbling over. The room itself being brought into a state of even further disarray. The blackened and spell marked walls cracking with a large portion of the far wall falling away beside the only door into the room. Whatever the room was previously used for, no longer apparent or relevant.

With the shaking subsided, Akeno moved swiftly toward the door and drove it open. "Come with us." Her words simply a statement. She had no right to command the woman but that was a bit of a mute point at this stage.

The devil in question quirked her left eyebrow at Akeno but followed both her and Sara none the less.

"The shaking is coming from the Duc's quarters. You are the member's of Lady Gremory's peerage." The devil spoke as she moved along beside Sara whilst following Akeno. Each room they passed Akeno or Sara would check for Koneko but continued to fail to find their friend.

Sara spared the older woman a quick glance, "That's right. That's Akeno. Rias' Queen and I'm Sara. Nice to meet ya." She spoke in bursts while checking rooms and the French devil almost smirked at her relaxed manner of speaking. If the situation had been so grim she just may have.

"I am Bella. A maid to the Duc."

Sara smiled back in response but stopped her response as Akeno held up a hand with a quick glance telling the both of them to be quiet.

The trio came to end of the hall, an open door ahead. The clear sounds of combat coming from within. Moving to not be within the doorway itself, Akeno peeked inside, another hallway with a stairway leading upward to the right and the left broken apart where the west wing had been obliterated from the structure. The open whole to the left showed the sigil above the mansion clearly as well as a mass of Fallen Angels, harpies, imps and other winged monstrosities emerging from a crimson like tear below the sigil and firing spells or descending upon the ground.

Akeno groaned inwardly, more adversaries. They couldn't keep fighting more.

Looking toward the stairs, the French devil mouthed "The Duc" to her silently.

Akeno steeled herself before moving into the hall and ascending the steps as both quickly and silently as she could while being unable to utilise her wings.

The stairs ended with a shattered doorway and extensive room that lacked a ceiling or roof. The open night air filling the room that took up as much space as half the mansion in an eerily soft glow from the giant sigil. This was evidently the Duc's quarters but all displays of grandiose and opulence were long gone. Furnature was shattered and smashed against the walls as if blown out of place. The king size bed of the duke barely recognisbale as anything other then torn fabric. Many figures filled the room and Akeno took them in quickly. A shining silver barrier split the room in half from close to Akeno to far from the entrance that she occupied. It was domed and locked in the far side of the room completely. In the space that was close to her Marie, Koneko, Sebastian and Ravel clashed against Riser, two of the strange robed individuals and a large twisted monstrosity with more teetch, claws, fangs and sharp appendages then she had even seen on a single creature before.

Akeno prepared to join her friends when her eyes swept passed the barrier. The duc stood in a cuirass of fine metal across his chest with an axe in one hand a rapier in the other. He fought a single opponent. A tall male with sickly alabaster skin, pointed ears, blood red eyes and long black hair flowing down over his dark almost midnight cloak. Five sets of black wings sprouted from his back. The enemy leader, Kokabiel.

Akeno froze. She had been thinking how she would react upon seeing him again for so long now that she wasn't sure how to respond. Hate filled her mind as she looked upon the man who sickened her.

Sara's yell grounded Akeno's thoughts as the young girl sprinted forward to assist her friends. Akeno felt her mind recover from the semi state of shutdown that it had been in as she watched her friend rush forward with the French devil behind her. Akeno shook her head and shot forward as well intent on joining the fight.

The twisted monstrosity shot barbs of bone toward Sebstian who parried and slided them from the air with his ethereal blade. Parrying and slicing as Koneko shot past him and stuck against the creature over and over. The beast weathered her strikes well but its large size was battered by her attacks allowing the momentum to cause its bulbous body to be thrown of balance. A leg like appendage flailed upward as the beast fell backward, Koneko dropped her body and swept her leg outward to take its remaining foot out from under it. Her kick struck true however the leg failed to move as if it were rooted to the ground. She gasped as the creature drove its second back down over the prone girl who cursed for getting herself caught in such a position. Blood wept from her semi healed wounds where the exhaustions of fighting to defend the mansion had caused them to open again. Koneko cursed as the creature shot a disformed arm of bulbous red flesh and spikes at her chest.

Before she could react though, red claws cut into the creatures new arm, severing the flesh as a hark strike of lightning bit into the creature. Koneko felt arms pull her backward as she looked up into Sara's face and over to see Akeno keeping a steady stream of potent lightning into the vile abomination. Moment's later a large royal blue scythe sliding into the creature's abdomen wielded by a girl Koneko didn't recognise.

Allowing herself to be pulled up, Koneko exchanged a deep smirking smile with her close friends before the Sara and herself shot themselves back toward the creature to continue the attack. While the attacks of the group took flesh from the beast it continued to attack with whole limbs regenating before their eyes.

Behind the fight, Ravel engaged the two hooded figures, each wielded a midnight black dagger that crackled with a vile red energy and fought in unison together against the Phenex girl with her flame daggers and any sporadic gouts of hellfire that she could afford. She was back to back with Marie who countered spells unleashed on them by Riser with magic of her own. For each torrent of flame he unleashed she produced ice, freezing mist and bursts of water to counteract him. Yet her spells were unable to reach him and it was clear that he would over power her sooner rather then later.

Seeing that the majority of their fighters were concentrated on the twisted creature, Akeno redirected her bolts of lightning toward Riser. The arrogant devil caught by the arcing electricity while not keeping his awareness on his surroundings. The powerful magic of the Gremory Queen launching him back into the shimmering silver barrier. With Riser momentarily stunned, Akeno rushed forward to take advantage of his position, sliding under a limb thrown out by the creature to catch her. Righting herself, lightning ripped from her hands into the closest hooded figure. The silent adversary's eyes widen as the electrical current overwhelmed his body, cooking him alive. Dead before he could hit the ground, Akeno rippled bolt after bolt at the second hooded foe. This one however sprung back into a defensive stance and began back peddling as he dodged and weaved through the lighting and strikes of the flaming daggers that Ravel struck out toward him.

Marie unleashed a flood of ice crystals into the air and buffeted Riser with them as the Phenex traitorpicked himself back up. The frozen shards cut at his skin and tore his clothing but his body healed faster then the attacks could damage him and there was no possibility of him being overwhelmed by her power alone. With a sharp shout flames erupted around him and negated the cold magic around him. Marie prepared another assault when bursts of hot embers flew at her from Riser's extended right hand. Forced to move backward herself, she bumped into Sara as the young girl leapt over an attacking limb from the twisted horror and the pair sprawled onto the ground.

Akeno saw Riser observe the scene for a moment before smirking arrogantly. "Oh good. It looks like all of you filthy vermin survived the fun in Normandy. Too bad your pet monkey isn't here or I could crush you all at once." His racial slur against Issei caused her blood to boil and immediately Akeno shot toward him to engage him in combat.

She knew that she was not as skilled with her fists or Issei or Koneko but Riser would be able to over power her with magic. While he often chose to fight in close quarter battle unarmed it was due to his over confidence in his regenerative skills rather then any skill at martial arts. With an angry yell Akeno threw her right hand forward in a jab that Riser leant backward to avoid but left his abdomen open for the left uppercut that she planted into it with full force. It was a combination she had seen Issei use multiple times and she got a thrill of satisfaction at feeling the strike connect full force with her opponent's stomach.

Riser grit his teeth and began to lash out with a combination of jabs, hooks and haymakers. Akeno blocked and weaved to avoid the attacks from the angered devil. While his attacks lacked finesse and his haymakers were highly telegraphed, his strength and speed outmatched her own. It was only through what she had learnt with sparring Rias and watching Issei with Koneko that Akeno was able to hold her own. Frustratingly Riser kept more awareness of his defence and Akeno found that as the fight continued her hits were ineffectual and less often. Ducking under an overhead haymaker a gurgling broke the air and Akeno allowed a glance to her right.

Ravel had embedded one of her flaming daggers into the jaw of the hooded figure and with a harsh swipe sliced the second blade through the man's throat. Her victor wasn't easy though and bloody cuts and harsh brusies formed along her arms with a nasty gash on her left cheek.

Akeno's glance cost her as Riser's right foot crashed into her with a powerful straight kick and she found herself propelled backward. Unable to stop her rearward momentum, her body crashed into the far wall.

Momentarily stunned Akeno observed the movements of those around her. Koneko, Sara, Sebastian and Bella continued to battle the raging pile of twisted muscle and flesh. The French devil's scythe cut deeply into the creature, formed piercing gauges into its hide. Sebastian followed her her strikes with precise strikes and stabs from his sword with Sara focusing her explosive needles into the wound. All in an effort to cut into the beast before it could regenerate. Koneko, unable to assist directly in tearing through the gelatinous mass of the creature with her strikes, utilised quick flurries to keep the monster engaged on herself, off balance and unable to effectively resist her allies.

Beyond them, Ravel and Marie engaged Riser with both sister and brother coming to blows. Unlike her older brother, Ravel did not heal anywhere near as quickly as the older Phenex and Akeno suspected that it may have to do with his utilising the foul magic taught by Kokabiel to enhance himself. Thoughts of that magic brough her view over to the fight beyond the silver barrier. The Fallen Angel and Duc continued to engage in a fierce bout of combat. The Duc's axe and rapier dancing through the air in a display of the finest mastery against the glowing yellow blade of his foes great sword. Despite his skill though, Kokabiel possessed an amazing mastery of his own combat style and wielded his massive blade expertly, parrying and striking against the Duc with continued precision. Sweat gleamed on the elder devils skin as he fought and Akeno could make out the sign of damage to the fine breastplate he wore. The metal clearly enhanced with magic had stopped the foes blade but for how many strikes it could last was unknown to her.

Sebastian shoted with frustration as the creatures flesh knotted itself together around his blade, forcing him to exert himself in merely freeing his weapon to continue the fight. Its face bulged forward and shot out at him in an attempt to sink putrid fangs into his flesh. He rolled his shoulder back to deflect the blow and tore upwards whilst freeing the blade. Again the creature had healed itself and taking to the air with his wings beating, he paused momentarily to catch his breath. If this fiend kept healing then they would never win. Allow his eyes to flicker to Ravel, he cringed in seeing the younger girl being overwhelmed by her brother. In instant Sebastian reacted and shot down toward their fight. Dropping his knee into Riser's chest as he descended. The blow came in hard and the treasonous devil straggered back from the blow. Barely able to duck aside as Sebastian followed through with a overhand swing of his sword toward Riser's face.

Immediately the two engaged in vicious combat with Riser further infuriated by Sebastian's harsh strike agsint himself. Sebastian's skill in combat however far outweighed the arrogant nobles and soon his blade cut into Riser repeatedly however if Sebastian had been frustrated at dealing with the gelatinous creatures healing then Riser's was even more so. Cut's from his sword healed the very moment that the blade left his flesh and now amount of injuries seemed able to stay.

Riser laughed into Sebastian's face at the frustration displayed by the French swordsman. He was of full confidence that he could beat through them. Lightning arced over into their fray and immediately Akeno followed, joining Sebasitan in engaging Riser. The pair struck together. Sebastian's blade seeking to pierce his flesh whilst the Gremory queen aimed her strikes at his temple, solar plexis and organs. She sought to incapacitate him or cause maximum internal injuries from her strikes. She knew he would heal but also that as Issei had proven, healing drained his stamina and was not infinite. Their bout drove them close to the barrier separating the room and with his back to the glowing wall, Riser increased the furosity of his attacks. A straight jab caught Sebastian and knocked him down while Riser's left hand caught Akeno by the throat and began to squeeze. Her airway cutoff she clawed at his hand and the pain and pressure increased. The look in his eyes said it all, he intented to snap her throat. Akeno felt herself begin to panic when Riser's face contorted in rage and pain. His hand releasing her throat. Ravel stodd between them with her left knee planted firmly into her brother's genitals, crush his sensitive organ and eliciting a high degree of pain.

"Move." Koneko's shout loud and in warning tone. Ducking to the right the pair narrowly avoided the flying mass of the gelatinous creature, launched by the nekomata warrior. The seething mass of flesh barriaging into the stunned Riser and the pair of foes crushed into the glowing barrier. Akeno pulled back from the fight to catch her breath and prepared to engage again when a blood curtling scream pulled her sight to Marie. She followed the French woman's sight to beyond the barrier and felt her stomach drop.

Kokabiel stood holding the impailed body of the Duc. His blade through the body of the proud French noble. The Duc's eyes wide with the last vestiges of life leaving them. Magic flowed flow his hands toward the barrier separating them as blood coated his blody. His weapons discarded to the ground below him. His eyes locked with his daughter and his mouth quivered, foam and blood leaving his lips as he mouthed a word to his daughter. Akeno couldn't be sure but she believed it to be "Run."

The girl in question screamed with despair, tears cascading down her cheeks as she formed magic within he hands. The light faded from her father's eyes completely and Kokabiel's twisted smile widened. His eyes swept over the crowd beyond the barrier that encased him in and lingered on Akeno. His twisted smile grew and she ripped her eyes from his. She had no desire to look upon his face that she hated so much anymore. Laughter filled the space from where Kokebiel remained before the sound of sparks as he brought his mighty blade against the dome of energy the continued to encase him. The last vestige left by the Duc. Cracks formed rapidly as the powerful Grigori cut into the magic.

"We need to go. Now." Akeno yelled firmly, they had been struggling against Riser and the creature, with Kokabiel added, the group would be slaughtered. Sebastian nodded forlornly as Marie screamed in refute. Her words unintelligible but her intent to stay and fight clear. Tears flowed heavily from her eyes and she glared at Kokabiel. The vile creature of their foes began to pull itself from Riser with the traitor yelling angrily from below it's mass. Time was against them and Koneko acted as she knew she must, She rushed to Marie's side and with a prcise strike to the side of the jaw rendered the girl unconscious. The older girl's eyes rolled into her head as she collapsed. Caught by the Gremory rook and hefted over her shoulder in a fashion similar to how someone may carry a sack of grain. Not the most dignified manner but now was not the time to be worried about such things.

Moments later Sebastian was leading the group back down the stairwell exiting the room. Akeno, Ravel and Bella remained at the rear with the Akeno and Ravel unleashing a final burst of magic at the creature to slow it's rise and advance. Inside the stairwell the group could here the thunderous stomps of the monsters arrpoach and Bella twisted herself around to block the stairway. Her scythe at the ready. She spared a quick glance to Sebastian, her voice curt and steadfast. "Protect lady Marie."

Nothing needed to be stated further and outside the hallway the group hurried into the wrecked room before leaping toward the open ground below, through the ruined wall that had allowed Akeno and Sara access to the second floor. The sound of metal striking into the flesh of the creature could heard alongside the scream of demons as the group sprinted toward the invisible dome containing the mansion. Reaching it Sebastian carved his blade through the air, ripping open a portal as fast as he could whilst still able to maintain its stability. He knew the area beyond and could therefore hold it open for longer. With the portal open Ravel and Koneko dove through with Marie still firmly in Koneko's grasp. Ravel and Akeno fired magic at the harpies and imps drawn toward their position. Burning the small fiends as they attempted to dive down. The pair moved through next with Sebastian taking up the rear.

As he crashed through the swirling vortex of colour, Sebastian reappeared beside the exhausted group. Instantly he closed the portal. It was plain to see that once free, Kokabiel would destroy the barrier containing the mansion and his fiends would be free to pursue them further. The damage that Paris would sustain was going to be catastrophic. His eyes met Akeno's and clearly the Gremory Queen had the same thoughts as him. Already the sigil of house Gremory glowed beneath her, it brew to expand and cover the six of them. The strain of generating the sigil large enough and for a transport of such a distance, evident on the exhausted young woman's face but she didn't falter and a moment later, in a flash of crimson light. The group vanished from Paris, from France and from the mortal realm entirely.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen - Parents**

***Gremory Mansion, Hell***

Issei stretched, listening to his body, feeling his muscles stiffened and joints crack as he awoke into reality for the first time since regaining form within his mindscape. After returning from the memory with Rias, Issei had attempted to awaken himself but had stopped at Ddraig's insistence that he allow his body to rest. While he was capable of movement within his mind, his physical body was still in a weakened state and needed recovery. His naturally high metabolic and genealogical healing rate combined with the devil magic and surgery could only enhance the process so much. So it was that the Saiyan had spent close to another thirty six hours living only within the realm of his mind. Rias had come and gone. She updated him on the occurances of Kiba and Akeno's group. When last she had left, Akeno had departed for northern France and Issei was eager to here how she had gone. He had full faith in his girlfriend to succeed. Ofcourse whilst in his mind the Saiyan had trained. There was no chance that he wouldn't test himself out after recovering. He felt strangely powerful and noted it to Ddraig whilst training in an enhanced gravity of almost a hundred and fifteen times that of earth. The great dragon had made some soft mutterings about his body adapting but had seemed wholely disinterested in discussing the issue. It didn't matter to Issei. He was alive, he felt stronger then ever, was training hard and had a goal. Well two goals but they linked together. Become a Super Saiyan and defeat Bikou. His loss would be remedied.

The first thing he noticed as he opened his eyes was that he was in hell, specifically the Gremory Mansion. Issei had never been in the room that he awoke in but recognised the furnishings and wall paper as well as the garden that lay nealy outside the open window beside his bed. A smirk crossed his face briefly at the idea of another spar within Sirzech's yard. Most likely that would drive the lord of hell irate. Issei had a habit of destroying the place each time he so much as entered it. These thoughts were wiped away swiftly though by the growl of his stomach. It had been over two days since he had eaten and his stomach was more the willing to let him know about it. In a single motion, he threw the covers back from the soft bed that he lay and stepped out of the bed. He was dressed in a dark soft fabric pants and nothing else. His bare muscular chest quivered slightly as he rolled out his shoulders and strode for the door. The cool touch of the floor boards adding a nice contrast to the warm air that filled the mansion.

The Ki of each person hummed softly within the rooms of the Gremory Mansion, in fact Issei found that as he strode the halls, he could feel the Ki of devils all around. In other mansions, parts of the city and further out. He wasn't sure how far the range of his ability went but it was easily many kilometres. To some it would seem overwhelmed to feel that much life. But with practice it was now like a background hum to the young man, just one of the many factors that made up the world around him, like the passing of cars on a busy road. Focusing briefly, he noted the presence of those within the building. Rias and Akeno together in Rias' room. Kiba and Asia in Kiba's. Koneko, Sara and Irina present in rooms of their own. Each one's Ki was soft and still. Most likely they were all asleep, despite the pleasant temperature of the mansion, the softness of the light let Issei know that it was barely past dawn.

Futher thought on the Ki he felt told him that Rias' parents were present but her brother and Grayfia were not. It was entirely likely that the pair were busy attending to issues that simply couldn't wait. Other Ki filled the house that moved around, servants and staff that Issei had met, as well as those he hadn't. Identifying who was who, was only possible when he was aware of who each signature was. It had amused him slightly when he had realised that each person had a different Ki signature, similar to how each person has a unique fingerprint,

As he entered the main foyer of the mansion, a thought went through his mind that caused him to pause in his quest for the kitchen. Both his girlfriends were upstairs. He hadn't seen Akeno in a few days and neither Rias in the physical world although she had visited him within his mind a few times. Each time lecturing him about resting and recovering when she found him pushing himelf further and further. He was certain that she had expected him to ignore her objections to his training but he still smiled at the way she cared. A small battle erupted within the Saiyan's mind as he pondered between eating first or seeing the two girl's whom he gave his heart first. With a smile to one of the servants that hurried past the topless Saiyan he diverted his course and began to walk up the stares. Would the girl's realise the sacrifice he was putting his stomach through in seeing them first he pondered, probably not.

His tail waved lazily through the air behind his as Issei made his way to Rias' room. The thick darkwood doors closed and ceam blinds pulled shut. Issei floated himself from the floor slightly and slipped into the room unheard. The dull light of the room made no difference to the Saiyan's eyesight and he floated until coming to a stop above the pair of beautiful younf women curled into eachother on the bed. Pulling the comforter from their bodies subtly, Issei admired the the two gorgeous figures. Both lay cureled into eachother in nightgowns of flowing, almost see through material. The negligeee accentuating the beauty of their bodies and causing his mouth to dry momentarily. Issei wet his mouth briefly and swallowed as he drank in the sight of them both. No matter how many times he saw them the Saiyan was always amazed by the sheer depth of the stunning complexions. The dark hair of Akeno mixed with the crimson of Rias just had the turquoise of Rias' nightie flowed into the light almost pue white of Akeno's. Their skin met where the girl's embraced eachother as the slept and Issei could not think of a beautiful sight. His eyes noticed the brusing that accompanied Akeno on her legs, arms and shoulders. A bandage present under the left side of her body that was pressed into the bed. Concern marked his face as he saw these marks. He knew the girls were tough, but seeing injuries on either of them caused him to grit his teeth with concern and anger at those who would impose them.

He ran hand hands over each bruise gently, confirming for himself that there was no serious injuries. With his concern alleviated he returned to hovering above the pair, his hands outstretched and stroking a cheek present of each girl. Neither so much as raised a breath at his touch, clearly deep in their sleep and comforted in their embreace. He remained the way for almost a minute before his mind began formulating ways to wake the girls below him. A romantic gesture would be what both would want but that wasn't what brought a mischievious grin to the young warriors face. He glanced upward to confirm the height of the ceiling before slightly rolling Akeno ever so slowly to check the bandaged wound. While he wanted to have fun, he wouldn't risk hurting her. The bandage itself prove to simply be a precausion as the wound itself was healed over, with only red skin present. Likely the work of Asia or the resident medical staff.

Happy that he wouldn't hurt them, Issei, dropped enough to let his lips graze the foreheads of both girls before pulling back and floating to the edge of the bed. His arms took a firm grasp of both sides of the end of the matress and Issei let a small trickle of Ki blow into the plush matress, enough to assist his grip of the expensive bedding and ensure that he didn't simply tear it in two. Content with his preparations, he filled his lungs before wrenching the matress upward and bellowing at the top of his lungs.

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEADS!" His words loud and reverberating off the walls as both girls were tossed up into the air.

Screams filled the room as both young women found themselves airborne, the room filled with the yells of their boyfriend before crashing down, sprawled out on the bed again. Both were stunned momentarily before the sound of Issei's raucuas laughter snapped both their vision to him.

Issei was almost bent over double as he watch first surprise, then confusion and finally anger filled the faces of both girls as their vision turned to daggers poised at him.

"WHAT THE HELL ISSEI!" "YOU ARSEHOLE!" simultaneously screamed at him from both girls as the leapt out of bed toward him. Issei leant back as both girls fired themselves at him before pivoting forward and catching each girl in an arm each. Before either could react he floated himself up and rolled. Now floating close to the eleven foot ceiling, Issei held each girl in an arm, his elbows hooked under their armpit and hands firmly holding their backs. His legs wrapped around their own, preventing either girl from sagging or falling. Both girls began to beat on him with their fists, despite their anger the hits were not hard. They had no desire to actually hurt the boy, even if they probably couldn't.

Both were still fuming when Issei finally spoke up,

"Good morning my gorgeous loves, I just had to start this day with the most beautiful women in hell wrapped up in my arms." His voice sincere and the hints of laughter gone from his throat, he accentuated his expression by planting his lips onto Akeno's. The girl resisted for only the briefest moment before melting into his kiss, his tail raising up and brushing into Rias' cheek while she nuzzled her face into collarbone.

Finally parting their tongues, Issei broke the kiss with Akeno and replaced it with Rias. The red haired girl put up no resisitance and embraced him fully while Akeno ran her tongue up his neck and her hands down his back. She sighed subtly as words left her mouth,

"I just can't stay mad with you." Her voice a pout.

Issei let his lips leave Rias' as he returned both women to the ground, the trio's feet touching the ground.

"I have missed being with you both so much. How could I not want to spend every waking moment with either of you?" Issei's words and rhetorical question bringing content blushes to the teen girls' faces. Feeling as if he had gotten away with his little prank, Issei was beginning to lead them to the door when Rias stopped him with her words, "Well I forgive you but, I'm not helping you with your mum."

Issei stopped and froze at that sentence. Both girls were behind him and he turned to see identical evil exressions across both their faces as he felt his own pale. Once again his moth felt clammy but now for a completely different reason.

"My mum." He stated, 'What do you mean, my mum?" Issei held his voice leave but the terror of what his parent could be planning or what she might do was filling his mind. Rias had mentioned that the cat was out of the bag with relation to supernatural forces and that Sirzechs had been busy dealing with the aftermath but he wasn't prepared for what it could entail with his own parents, specifically his mother.

Rias moved over to her beside cabinet and opened the top draw. She then pulled out Issei's phone before handing it to the Saiyan. He hadn't been worried in the slightest about the device, something that he definitely didn't share with the majority of their generation.

"You should check your messages." Rias stated with her evil smile intact as Isseu swiped the phone open.

Bother girls watched as he read through his mother's messages before clicking play on the voice mails and instantly moving the phone away from his ear that the sound of her irate voice.

His face became blank whilst internally he paniced. He had all this immense power now and could do things that were truly amazing. His strength, power, skills and capabilities were beyond anything he previously would have imagined and yet now he felt as small as a mouse when faced with the wrath of his angered mother. His mind drew up nothing but blank options when he quickly ran over how he was going to get out of this predicament. He focused on the Ddraig, before he could even postulate the question, the dragon spoke up.

"**Oh no. I am not helping their. Your mother is for you to deal with and I will be sealing myself in for that one. Thank you very much.**" The great dragon's tone made it clear that he meant what he said.

Issei couldn't help but shake his head with a slight laugh. Both he and Ddraig were not prepared to deal with her. But that could wait, his stomach couldn't. He let his eyes return to the girls as a somewhat confident grin came to him, "Well damn, looks like I'm screwed and not in the way you would both enjoy," A blush a puffed cheeks sent back his way in response, "I guess I will just have to face the music but first. BREAKFAST!" Issei exclaimed the last word loudly as he grabbed each other girls' hands and pulled them from the room. His phone tossed carelessly onto Rias' bed. Leading the way the halls of the mansion toward what Issei believed was one of his favourite rooms, the sounds of showers and the occupants stirring filled the background air. The Ki of Issei's friends and others moved about as they begn their days. While Issei was more then comfortable to walk barefoot through the mansion in nothing but a pair of sweat pants, his girlfriends were not, and so with a slight draw of both their magic, each replaced their alluring negiligee with comfortable clothing, all the while never slowing down or letting go of the Saiyan's hands. Issei registered the change in the clothing of each woman on either side of him but made no comment. His stomach was in full control at this moment.

Closing in to the stairs leading down to the kitchen, a door opened and Sara exited her young girl appeared tired and slightly dishevelled with her hair sticking out at messy angles and face stretched in a large yawn.

"Morning Sara." The three called out as they approached. The young girl turned to greet them whilst srapping her arms around Akeno's midrift who came to a stop to return the hug.

"Good Morning. Why was there yelling?" the young girl asked with a tired expression, "It woke me up."

Akeno simply ran a hand over Sara's head, tickling her hair whilst Rias replied. "Issei, blame Issei."

The Saiyan himself responded with a cheeky smile, "Guilty but now you can have breakfast so you know, good times." He responded, at this point he really did consider trading the comfort of sleep for food was a winning situation but the look on Sara's face said she didn't entirely agree.

With the group on the move again, Sara slipped her hand into Akeno's and walked along side the older girl. She felt more comfortable with everyone now, especially after the events of the last two days, however Akeno and Koneko were definitely the pair she felt most at home with. Koneko was quickly becoming her best friend while Akeno was the older sister and motherly figure she had always wanted. Her relationship with Ravel had even improved, the pair no longer icy toward each other. Being united against people that are trying to kill you often had that effect.

Entering the dining room, each girl took a seat while Issei went and knocked on the door to the kitchen. Before waiting he opened it up and looked inside. A member of the kitchen staff, a cook who Issei knew as Rune looked over to him.

"Oh Issei, you are up and moving. I suppose you are here for breakfast then." His words polite and the tone clearly happy to see the Saiyan mobile again.

"Sure am, I have Rias, Akeno and Sara with me. I'm sure other's will be down soon. But uh, well I am extra hungry, haven't eaten in a few days, do you think you could make more then usual?" Issei asked with a carefree tone to his question.

In normal terms, asking for a little extra food would seem reasonable after two days of nothing but the staff alreay prepared meals capable of sating the Saiyan's appetite and so the poor man stopped his preparation of the stove tops to look over at the happy Saiyan, his words coming out slowly as if trying to fathom the ramifications. "You want me to make more?" Not really a question, more of a worry.

Issei smiled before replying, "Yes please, maybe double or three times if possible. I'm starving."

He decided to leave at that, his last glimpse, one of horro on the man's face as he began to yell out for more staff to come assist with making the mountain of food that had been requested.

Returning to sit between his two girlfriends at the table, Issei let out of a breath before looking at the both in turn, his face morphed into a serious expression. "So tell me," he began, "How did Northern France go? The last I was told, you were going to search for Riser." Issei's words directed to Akeno and the jovial nature gone from his actions. He could tell that all his friends had survived, but seeing the bruises on both Akeno and Sara, he knew that the fighting must have been rough.

At his inquiry, Akeno's face fell, not much but enough for him to notice and Sara began to fidget with the cutlery that was waiting on the table. Her expression read that she wasn't too keen to discuss what had happened while her group had been away. Akeno considered her words and Issei waited patiently for her to speak.

"It didn't go how we had planned. I already gave the details to Rias, Sirzechs and Grayfia. Asia and Kiba know as well, they helped my group when we came in last night. I will fill you in when everyone else comes down, ok?" Akeno responded. Her smile didn't quite reach the edges of her face and Issei could tell that something was troubling her. He placed his hand on her shoulder whilst smiling at her. Rias moving around to hug her from behind.

"No worries. It can wait." Issei said in a calm manner. He didn't need to be able to mind read to tell that whatever had occurred, had been unpleasant for both girls.

His mind drifted as the group waited in silence. Neither older girl spoke, simply leaning on either side of the Saiyan that they had been afraid to lose. Akeno hummed in content while looking over to Sara in a caring manner. Issei's mind drifted to what Rias had told him about Kiba's encounter. They had been successful in part but even so, the action had not gone well. Maybe it had been a bad idea to split up into teams after all. Issei thought on this before speaking again softly, "How's Irinia doing?"

He didn't know the girl very well but still he would never have finished for Xenovia to die or for Irina to have gone through that pain.

"Not well." Rias responded solemnly. There wasn't much to add to that and Issei didn't push the matter. He knew that their heavenly ally was still in the mansion, he could feel her Ki above in a bedroom, she was moving around and her Ki pulsed with strong emotions but he had asked hoping that maybe Rias had seen been able to help. It had been a long shot though.

The silence returned for but a moment before dozens of plates stacked with food began to materialise on the table. Everything anyone could want for breakfast was stacked high on large plates or bowls. Dozens of pancakes and waffles with every topping imaginable, eggs of all kinds, bacon, ham, sausage, grilled tomatoes, hash browns, various rice dishes, two whole chickens, moutains of toast, cereals and then other food that had clearly been intended for lunch but appropriated to feed the Saiyan, roast meats of all kinds, curries, thai chillies and burritos, tacos and a few fish meals.

Instantly Issei's mouth watered and his instincts screamed at him to dig right in yet he held himself firm. He watched as each of the girl's filled up a plate of what they could want while he simply salivated. The standing rule being that he always ate last, or there was a strong possibility that no one else might get the option to have anything.

With the sound of cutlery cutting into food commencing from the three girls, Issei dug in. A whole chicken vanished within moments of being pulled toward him, followed by a large grilled salmon. In the course of only a few minutes, a stack of plates began to pile in front of the voraciously all consuming warrior. Sara focused intently on her own meal, determined not to watch Issei vacuum his food into his mouth whilst neither Rias nor Akeno were affected by his eating habits any more. They had simply grown to become accustomed to it. It was just who Issei was.

More food appeared to replace everything ravaged by the Saiyan who showed no signs of slowing down as the main doors to the dining room opened. Issei had been paying mild attention to the moving Ki within the mansion and so was aware of the large group approaching the room. His attention remained solely on his food as chairs moved and people joined the table.

"Ah good to see you Issei." Kiba spoke up which earn't a happy thumbs up from the Saiyan but no words, the Gremory knight simply smiling shaking his head at the Saiyan's single minded devotion to eating. "Was clothing optional to breakfast this morning?" the knight joked whilst deliberately teasing the Saiyan. Issei's only response to shift the arrangement of his fingers from a thumbs upward to something more abrupt toward the knight. Kiba smirked at his win of Issei.

Greetings flowed around the room as chairs were filled. The last few members entered the room, Ki that Issei didn't recognise but at this moment was too focused to worry about.

Sebastian and Marie had never seen anything like the sight that they witnessed before them. Sitting between Rias and Akeno was a boy of roughly the same again. He was seated but clearly tall and very muscular, almost as if his body had been carved by the Greek gods of Olympus. He was barechested, bare foot and wore only a dark pair of pants. Dark brown messy hair and a thick long furred tail of the same colour lazily flopped over the rear of his chair. In front of him sat a mountain of empty plates that could contain enough food to feed the rest of the mansion for a few days, possibly a week and yet still this young man ate at a phenominal rate. In the moment that both had watched, a whole rack of roast lamb ribs was consumed, the clean bones all the remained and yet still her shovelled down a half dozen bows of rice and ramen before continuing. Sebastian was morbidly curious and impressed whilst Marie was disgusted. In her all her life she had never seen something like this.

"You must be Issei." The Frenchman state in a friendly manner with his hand held out whilst taking the seat opposite Issei. Ravel and Marie to either side of him. His fellow French devil remaining standing whilst Ravel took her seat. She had come to understand that the Gremory household was very relaxed and was not taken to worrying about formal ettiquete. She still however found Issei's eating habits unnerving and so focused her eyes away while helping herself to an enjoyable breakfast.

The Saiyan in question brough his eyes up from the bowl that he was ravaging and went to confirm and greet the man before him when he caught a look of Akeno's glare. He turned his face away to be greeted by a similar response from Rias. Both girls allowed him quite a bit of leniency but some mannaers had to be maintained. Issei swallowed his mouthful and ensured his mouth empty before placing down his bowl, wiping his hands on a napkin and standing up.

"Sure am." He stated in a happy tone, his mood very elated from the filling of his belly, whilst he shook the hand of the man before him. The devils grip was firm and Issei reciprocated enough to gauge the man's strength. Happy with the handshake, Issei turned to the young woman beside the light haired man.

Before Issei could speak Rias stood and introduced the woman to him, "Issei this is Lady Marie le Barton. She is an esteemed noble from France and her family's assistance was of great help to Akeno. House Gremory is in great debt to them." Rias spoke with grace and hoped that her tone would allow Issei to realise to be polite and try to present a positive image of himself.

Marie simply curtseyed whilst responding, "Thank you Lady Gremory. Those were lovely words. Surely you do not owe us anything in these times." Issei could hear the tones in her voice, she was both sincere and yet also saddened. He wasn't really sure how to respond to these formal talks or the woman before him that he didn't know and so responded as himself.

"Nice to meet ya."

A loud slap filled the air and Akeno planted her hand into her own forehead and laughter could barely be stiffled from Koneko, Asia and Kiba. Sara, would like Issei often struggled with formal nuiance could also tell that the warrior boy had chosen his choice poorly for the situation. Ravel shook her head whilst continuing to eat and Irina simply ate quietly, preferring to avoid these social interactions. Issei looked around the table at the group before picking up a lemon coated chicken leg, tearing a portion off, shallowing and continuing.

"Ah look, I'm useless with pretty much all formal stuff. I just don't really get it. But it is nice to meet you both." He responded before smiling, sitting and returning to the food before him.

Marie and Sebastian both seated themselves while unsure how to respond to the Saiyan. Neither had dealt with someone like him before and they could tell by the way both Rias and Akeno looked at him that the pair of Gremory ladies were quite taken with the young man. Sebastian had to admit that he found the man's directness refreshing, whilst Marie didn't find him rude, simply unrefined. Ravel however was less forgiving of his lack of refined graces and chose to speak her mind, possibly it wasn't her place but she just had to say what she was currently thinking.

"But why aren't you wearing any clothes?" she let out while cutting the food on her plate.

Issei looked across to her with a smirk, "Well, I haven't eaten in two days. Priorities come first. And besides, I am wearing pants. That's enough." Ravel was unable to retort whilst both Rias and Akeno looked aghast at his response, Koneko, Kiba, Asia and Sara laughing fully at his lastest response and even a subtle giggle coming from Irina.

Sebastian smiled to Ravel who returned his smile with a shake of her head before returning to her food.

"I know he can be rough around the edges," Akeno began while Issei returned to eating, "but that's part of his charm." She finished with a wave of her hand and a white singlet materialised on the Saiyan. Issei looked at her with a smirk. It was clear Akeno had chosen the single to be enough to dress him but still show of how muscular he was. Akeno knew how to tease people. Rias caught her girlfriend's eye and the two shared a look of agreement on the matter before returning to their own food at a normal pace.

Conversation filled the air as the group all chatted about inconsequential subjects while the food was eaten. Finally the Issei placed down his cutlery for the last time, every morsel of food consumed and close to a hundred bowls and plates stacked in front of and around him. The dirty plates, cups, cutlery and other utensils all vanished moments later to reveal a clean and empty table. The magic of the mansion having taken care of the clean up.

Rias cleared her throat and everyone turned to face the Gremory heiress.

"I understand that there is quite a few questions over what has occurred in the past four days. I know that I was quite shocked by the developments that unfolded. Short debriefings have occurred however I believe that a full one should occur now, to place everyone on the same platform and allow us to make informed decisions about our actions in the future. Our enemies, those that unite all of us, have proven that their objectives and operations are larger and more sinister then previously expected." Silence filled the air as Rias spoke. As her words finished, the doors to the room once again opened, her parents moving into the room before Rias continued. "I know that events have been moving rapidly and this isn't how anyone here predicted four days to change things. So I would like to," her words were cut off as her parents moved around behind her with her father clapping a hand on Issei's shoulder and her mother embracing him like a lost child that had found his way home.

Rias was dumbstruck for a moment at her parents' behaviour, she knew they could both be a tad over friendly and compassionate but she didn't quite expect this and found her train of thought paused by their behaviour. Her mother looked up at her with a deadpan expression,

"Don't worry about us sweetie, we are just making sure how future son in law is alright before you do the debriefing."

The effect of her words was instantaneous. Both Rias and Issei's faces burned a bright red whilst Issei froze and Rias began to jumble up anything to come from her mouth. Akeno had a smug look that was wiped away the moment Zeoticus lifted up Akeno into a hug, his words loud and clear. "We can't have our new daughter in law forgetten either." Akeno immediately joined in going reed while laughter erupted once again from the remaining member's of Rias' peerage. Neither parents concerned for the commotion they were causeing and simply each checking over Akeno and Issei for any lasting injuries while stating their intention to ensure that both Rias' partners were of full health.

Rias could not state how embarrassed she felt, she wasn't aware that her parents would declare her relationship in front of others. It wasn't like she tried to hide it but also didn't particularly want to flaunt it. Looking around the room he took in different expressions, smirks from her peerage, confusion from the le Barton devils and disinterest from Irina and Ravel. Her mind clicked over and she decided to take control of the situation.

"Well erm, relationships aside, with my parents here we can start with proper introductions of everyone prior to the debriefing."

She attempted to regain her composure and directed her words at her father.

"Father if you would begin please."

Her parents removed themselves from her stunned lovers and moved to the head of the room, her father introducing himself followed by her mother. The introductions then moved around the room, prodinantly for the le Barton devils, Ravel and Irina, however everyone had their turn. Once complete Rias took centre stage at the front with a look on her face that invited her parents to sit down and dared them to choose not too.

"Now that introductions are concluded, Kiba can you brief what occurred in Peru."

The Gremory Knight rose to his feet as Rias summoned a remote control to her hand. The control fit within the palm of her hand and controlled a series of holographic displays the lit up in the room. Passing the small black controller to Kiba she sat down and allowed him to take over. Kiba cleared his throat before beginning, partly to allow himself to speak clearer but mostly to relieve the group of butterflies that decided to live in his stomach. Fighting was no issue for him but public speaking, even small groups, not something he enjoyed.

"My team were sent to investigate the sightings of rogue Grigori operating out of the capital of Peru, Lima. We arrived without incident however quickly found the streets a lot emptier then expected. Initial investigations found that the rogue Grigori's human allies were coercing large group of citizen's into working for them. We suspected magical control and so observed their main base of operations."

A press of the controller and an image of the Basilica Cathedral de Lima appeared in all the holographic monitors.

"We observed the cathedral to be occupied by a large cohort of rogue Grigori and human's that were enthralled. Upon infilitration we discovered these cross totems,"

Another image replaced the previous. This image was a short video showing the bewitched people building the totems and sacrificing themselves to it.

"The totems drain the life from people in a similar manner to the spell used by Riser in both the rarting game and when murdering his own peerage." Kiba paused a moment and locked eyes with Ravel, her cold stare showed only disgust at the mention of her brother before the knight continued,

"Our suspicion of spell work was confirmed and we were forced to use force so that we could breach the catacombs of the cathedral and when we reached the inner most cloisters we found the culprits."

The image shifted once again to show Freed Sellzen, the image displaying him as a man. His face still twisted manically.

"Freed was commanding the operation, draining the life from people that he bewitched so that he could form these,"

Once again the image shifted and a crate of the dark crystals came into view.

"These crystals are what form from the collected essence of the people drained of their life. The red mist coalesces together into these solid forms. The crystals hum with energy and during our encounter, Freed utilised some to become a twisted creature."

The image once again shifted to show the beast that Freed Sellzen had become.

"We slew him, however as that beast he possessed far more formidable fighting skills. I would wager that had he been a more dangerous foe to begin with then the outcome may have been even more detrimental for my team then it was. We lost one of our own facing him and I have no idea how many crystals they created or to where exactly they exported them."

Kiba handed the remote to Akeno who assumed his position in the front of them room with the images in the projector fading.

"My team was sent to Paris to investigate sightings of Riser. Arriving we realised that making contact with a local lord would be advisable however we did not know where to find such individuals. Luckily the idea was floated to do a public service of hunting any rogues found that we knew would draw attention from local authorities and grant us the meeting we sought. We succeeded in finding a rather nasty local rogue and after slaying it, met with Sebastian. Sebastian accepted our request and escorted my team to the le Barton mansion."

Now an image of the le Barton mansion filled the projectors as Akeno continued.

"Here we were introduced to Lady Marie, her late father Duc Jaune le Barton and her house staff. They invited us into their home openly and upon explaining the circumstances of our arrival in France, readily agreed to lend us aid. First in the form of treating Koneko's wounds and then in helping to identify Riser's motives. Sebastian successfully narrowed down Riser's location through sightings and local intelligence to the Batterie D'Azeville in Normandy. It was a preserved German fortification from the second world war built atop an ancient Roman fort."

The image now changes to show a slide show of various images of the fort and the catacombs found within.

"With Koneko unable to accompany us, Sebastian filled in and our group made its way to the site. Within we encountered a group led by Riser who included a necromancer campable of raising a large contingent of the dead against us."

The images shifted to a few captured of the zombies and skeletons that had attacked the group as well at the tattoo'd necromancer.

"True to form, Riser gloated of his setting us up, his plan to assault house le Barton and his plan for our death. We were delayed in dealing with his legion of the dead but made our way to the le Barton mansion as soon as we were able. Arriving at the mansion, we found the estate encompassed within a potent magical shell that we were unable to break however Sebastian was able to circumnavigate our way inside."

At Akeno's mention, an image of one of Sebastian's rift appeared.

"Once inside, we discovered the mansion besieged by not only the Grigori forces aligned with Riser but also creatures of the Abyss."

The twisted flesh horrors, imps and harpies replaced the rift on the holograms.

"The assault was heavy and large portions of the mansion destroyed. House le Barton took heavy casualties and it is clear that the attack had been planned and co-ordinated for quite a long time, far before we arrived in France. We fought through the mansion, arriving to find Lady Maree, Kokeno and Duc Le Barton engaged with Riser, a larger twisted demon capable of regeneration and the Duc in a duel with Kokabiel himself."

The image twisted to show first the traitorous Phenex, then the twisted demon and finally the Rogue Grigori leader. Akeno's words changing to a harsh tone at mentioning the man she despised.

"Despite the best efforts of our combined group we were unable to to defeat Riser or the twisted creature. We did however cause severe casualties to their forces, and whilst they were able to bring in a steady flow of abyssal minions, their losses in Grigori members will hinder their operations."

Akeno paused briefly and looked to the le Barton devil's sympathetically.

"I regretfully report that Duc le Barton was killed by Kokabiel."

An awkward pause filled the air with members of the peerage offering their condolences to Marie and Sebastian.

"With Sebastian's assistance, our group was able to escape the enemy forces however the amassed swarm of demons unleashed on Paris was quite substantial and I am unsure how much damage was caused by them."

Akeno passed the remote over to Rias who took up the central position within the front of the room.

"Thank you both for the summary of details, the final is of the time spent by myself and Issei in Moscow. By now I assume everyone here has seen the footage that has spread throughout the human internet services."

A murmur of confirmation filled the room.

"That makes this quicker then. Issei and I quickly found Vali with Issei's ability to track the life force of individuals. Vali confirmed himself to be the vessel of Albion, the white dragon emperor. Despite my preference for diplomacy," Rias shot Issei an annoyed look, "The two dragon bearers came to blows with Issei easily out pacing Vali. Victory appeared switch however Vali was able to alert his Saiyan compatriot who intervened. Again diplomacy was discounted, although I suspect asking two Saiyans to play nice was never likely to happen," A smirk graced Issei's face that morphed into a scowl as Rias' recount of the fight continued, "Bikou and Issei proceeded to take their fight to the air, the conflict moved to an industrial sector in eastern Moscow where Issei was able to drive Bikou to the ground. Bikou was not defeated and utilised a technique unseen by us previously but captured in some of the intelligence footage shown by Grayfia previously. A golden form known simply as the Super Saiyan. You all saw how the battle ended."

Rias finished her report and prepared to move the discussion along when Issei spoke up.

"Next time I will win. That was the only time Bikou will ever best me. I will attain the Super Saiyan soon and then he won't be able to stop me." Issei declared this firmly and his face showed anger and wrath that was usually only reserved for his opponents in the midst of battle.

Rias interjected to both calm her boyfriend and allow the full group know that there was at least something of a plan for tackling Bikou if they had to again, "That is plausible, Issei and I observed a memory given by Ddraig of two past Saiyan's training. The first as a Super Saiyan causing the second to achieve the transformation. But that is not the point of this meeting. So let's get back on track."

Issei nodded to Rias and resumed listeneing however his mind wondered to attaining the Super Saiyan form. In his fight with Bikou it had allowed his opponent to completely outclass him. The even fight had flipped to such an extent that he had been completely unable to deliver any form of effective resistance. Bikou had completely defeated him and such actions humiliated him. Next time it would be Bikou who lay broken on the ground.

"There was some fortunate outcomes of our encounter with Vali and Bikou though. I highly suspect that the pair are operating independently and do not hold allegiance to Kokabiel or the Grigori. This is obviously good fortune for us as while they are not our allies, they are not our enemies either." A quick glance at Issei proved that he disagreed with her final statement.

"In response to the demons unleashed on Paris, vanguard forces from Lords Sirzechs, Serafall and Ajuka have been dispatched and contained the enemy. Human casualties were regretfully high. Focused on the area around the le Barton mansion acting as the epicentre of demon expansion. In line with minimising enemy activity, the vanguard forces disguarded secrecy in favour of open shows of force against the enemy. This so far has had mixed reactions with Humans being largely unable to differentiate our forces from the enemy and being both hostile and scared of all supernatural forces. Grayfia is in discussions with various heads of Devil house holds to liaise with human heads of government. Lord Michael has also provided a detachment of forces from heaven that are assisting in both France and Paris."

Rias changed the images on the projector to those of Lima, the images showed angels and devils conducting clean up operations and restricting access to the cathedral.

"Furthermore our combined forces have so far been able to contain the outbreak of enemy operations within Lima as well. Locals have very little memories of their time enthralled however once again the human reaction to our combined presence has been less then ideal. Fortunately violence has been to a minimum, this however may not always be the case as anger over the treatment of the innocent citizens' increases. Liaison with local officials is most likely the course of action that will avoid further violence and to that end, Lord Michael has provided delegates to the area."

Rias closed the holographic displays.

"My brother is grateful for all the assistance we have been able to achieve thus far. The enemies operations have been exposed and now large scale forces are able to be brought against them. It is regretfully the millennia of secrecy has been undone but perhaps this will assist us against Kokabiel's elements. We have been officially stood down from assisting further in these matters. Follow on operations will be handled by the joint vanguard forces of my brother and Lord Michael."

The look on Issei's face told Rias that he didn't agree with being sidelined form this fight.

"Wait a second, we are being benched. We can still be of use. We are one of the strongest peerages out there. Not to mention we have the most experience in dealling with these ass hats so far." Issei's voice was full of clear indignation at the idea that he wouldn't fight against the enemy.

It wasn't Rias who responded though but Ravel,

"Surely you are not so arrogant as to think that you are that strong. I admit to being impressed by how well everyone from the peerage has fought so far but there is no way that you are a match for what our enemy can do."

Before Issei could respond Sebastian spoke up, clearing the air with his voice and bringing all the attention in the room to himself,

"If I may Lady Gremory," He began to Rias who nodded, "The enemy are quite powerful, I whole heartedly agree with Lady Phenex views. I was most impressed with how well each of the member's of house Gremory and Lady Phenex fought but I can not see how endangering the lives of a peerage who are still in their school years would be of any value. None of us were able to defeat Riser and certainly Kokabiel is more powerful then he. It stands to reason that it would take that power of the Satans or as unpleasant as it is to say, an Arch Angel."

Marie and Ravel nodded at his while Irina looked to be of some agreement.

Sebastian noted the looks across the Gremory peerage member's faces though, it wasn't what he had expected. They appeared to disagree and seemed confident that they could win. No more so then the muscular young man before him.

Issei smirked as he responded, "You seem to be a little out of the loop. I've already defeated Riser once. Beat him as both a man and then in his giant roasted bird form that he chose to take and if you think that he has grown more powerful and could stop me now then he is very uch mistaken. I have taken my training to a whole new level, gravity far over a hundred times now. Every member of this peerage trains harder and smarter then any other so I think we could very much deal with them. And as for that twisted angel, I think my fists will enjoy breaking him." Issei's words dripped with confidence and while it was clear that Ravel and Marie took it as arrogance and bravado, every member of the Gremory household knew that he could back up what he said.

Sebastian was stumped slightly by the brashness of the Saiyans claims and confused slightly by what he had said.

"Gravity of a hundred?" He said with confusion, "Surely you don't intend to face Kokabiel or Riser alone."

Issei's response came swiftly and while Rias or Akeno would have liked to temper his words, they knew there was no point.

"Of course I will. Roast chicken has nothing on me and Kokabiel will be a nice training bout before or after dealing with Bikou. As for the gravity," Issei's smirk grew and this time was joined by Kiba and Koneko who also hailed the benefits of the chamber greatly. Akeno and Rias kep their faces more disciplined although the black haired beauty's eyes showed that she greatly enjoyed these responses of Issei's. "Grayfia built us a chamber where we can augment the gravity of the rooms to above that of earths or other environments. It allows for far greater training. Just one of the nice training techniques I learnt from the memories of my ancestors."

Sebastian had never heard of such a method for training and looks to Marie and Ravel confirmed that they hadn't either although now Ravel knew why the Gremory devils had been so much stronger in the rating game after only a fortnights training.

"And just how much do you all augment gravity?" Sebastian asked while choosing to ignore Issei's comments of facing their foes alone. The brash nature of the Saiyan seemed to him to just be his nature.

Koneko replied whilst pointing at Kiba, "We train in close to forty times that of earth at the moment."

Sara motioned to herself and Asia, "Fifteen times for us, but we are getting up there."

Sebastian's eyes had widened at these claims, neither himself nor Marie knew how to respond at what these devils who weren't even adults yet were putting themselves through. His focus landed on Akeno and Rias.

"We can push ourselves up to around thiry fours times that of earth." Akeno stated.

Sebasitan then looked back to Issei, "And you said that you train in a hundred times that of earth."

The Saiyan shook his head, "Nope, I said beyond that. I am currently pushing myself to reach a hundred and twenty times. A hundred and fifteen is feeling comfortable. With my weighted clothes, I want to push a hundred and fifty times within the next week."

Neither le Barton devil responded to that, it was beyond insane and the strength, stamina and capability required for something like that was absurd, add into the equation the concept of weighted training clothes to which Sebastian was familiar and it sounded suicidal.

Issei looked around the room before smiling to Rias and lowering his voice to whisper to her briefly while the guests were unsure how to continue, "Mind if I take this, I have an idea." Rias was uncertain about allowing her boyfriend to make decisions here. On the battlefield definitely but Issei lacked the finesse for diplomatic situations and that was highly evident. However before she could respond he took her for a quick kiss and stepped forward. All eyes on him as he strode around the table confidently.

"Alright so the way I see it, we are all united in purpose here." He began with his amrs relaxed by his side before pointing to Irina, "Irina, those Grigori assholes plan to kill people for no reason other then bringing back their old god or whatever. To that end they killed Xenovia, whether for justice or revenge you should join us. You can help us stop them and save millions of lives."

Without allowing the holy Templar to respond, Issei continued while pointing at Ravel, "Ravel, Riser slaughtered your friends, and wanted to kill you too. He wants to sacrifice you for his own gain. With us you can train yourself stronger and stop him. You can avenge yourself and your friends. We are your best shot for that."

His vision then turned to Marie and Sebastian, "Kokabiel destroyed both of your home, killed your father and unleashed demons onto the city that you both lived in and I assume you held affection for. I know you don't know me, but I can tell you that by joining us you will get your shot at striking back."

Issei then looked back to the four of them, "I'm not saying that any of you have to join Rias peerage or anything. I'm just saying work with us. Train with us and then when the time comes, fight with us."

Issei looked at the confused faces around the room. Akeno and Rias looked shocked by both the offer he made and how well he stated it, even if it did discard almost all devil protocol. Kiba and Asia appeared to agree with Issei while Sara and Koneko were indifferent. Neither of them were particularly keen to face hordes of demons again, Sara in particular found facing the imps largely disturbing.

Zeoticus and Venelana looked bemused by the brash actions of the Saiyan. To the head of house Gremory, Issei never failed to amuse him in his brazen actions and sincerity.

Rias opened her mouth to begin stating all the reasons why Issei couldn't make sure an offer when Irina's voice spoke up.

'I accept." All eyes landed on the human girl, "I am only human after all. I don't possess the abilities, strength or speed of yourselves or angels but through training with you all I might succeed. I have already seen Issei's power when Xenovia and I tried to duel him. And to here Lord Michael say that Issei could best him, well, I have never heard him say something like that before."

Rias objections died with that acceptance, perhaps Issei's approach had been useful. Sebastian looked to Marie, it was clear to all that he would defer the choice to the Lady le Barton and follow her lead. The lady in question looked first to Rias and then up to the muscular form of the Saiyan standing before her. She had to admit that she found the warrior to be imposing. There was an air around him that made his arrogant bravo seem believable, like it could really be done. If she could really gain the strength then she should, shouldn't she.

Marie's sight dropped from Issei and she appeared in thought before looking around and back up, "I want to avenge my father, my house, my people." She began before looking over to Koneko, "I wanted to do that back at the mansion," Koneko held her eye contact. The younger girl stood by her decision, she knew that Kokabiel would kill the young woman easily. Marie continued,

"I am not sure if you are fool hardy or really as powerful as you claim. I have no reference to what you can actually do other then the footage against the golden fighter but even that was amazing, devastating beyond belief but amazing. And so I accept your offer."

Issei smirked and looked at Ravel, the Phenex girl held his gaze.

"I will not forgive my brother. I saw how strong this peerage became in the two weeks before the rating game. You are the first and only person to ever beat my brother without him throwing the fight for political gain. So I accept."

With her words spoken, Issei gave a broad grin and thumbs up to everyone and no one specific at the same time.

"Well awesome. We are all in agreement then. So how about we all pack our stuff and head over to the clubhouse, we will fire up the gravity chamber and get training whilst the plans get sorted for what to do next."

Issei was confident in this step and excited to get back to pushing himself further but as he turned to leave the room without waiting for an acknowledgement Rias' voice stopped him.

"Issei you're forgetting something." Issei turned to face her and Akeno who both wore looks similar to the evil smiles they gave him this morning and Issei frowned, he had eaten, they discussed everything and came up with a plan that saw them getting stronger and dealing with their enemies. What else could there be. His face fell as he realised it while Rias spoke, "We still need to go see your parents."

Suddenly Issei felt far less excited.

***Doorstep, 19 Hyoto Lane, Kuoh Town***

It was close to midday as Issei stood outside the front door of his house. He wore casual clothes, black chino pants, sneakers, a white singlet and orange jacket that was open. His tail wrapped around his waist in the belt fashion that had become the norm was him as he moved around. Behind him stood both Rias and Akeno in the same casual clothing that they had worn to breakfast. Tight dark leggings with a red skirt and white halter top for Akeno, flat shoes on her feet while Rias wore a white dress with a yellow and blue floral design. Issei had been standing here for a minute whilst deciding how best to deal with this. After arriving back in the human world further up the street in an alleyway, Issei had checked his phone to find a barriage of missed calls and messages from his mother. They dates over the last few days, evidently cellular signal didn't travel to hell. His dad had sent only a few messages. Clearly both parents worried about him and wondered where exactly he was. His father seemed certain that he was fine, both noted that the school hadn't seen him since Thursday last week and that a police report had been filed.

With it being a school day the remainder of their group had stayed in the Gremory mansion and awaited for Issei, Rias and Akeno to deal speak with his parents before they all arrived. Going straight to the clubhouse might be difficult without Rias present. Venelana also noted that Rias was clearly identifiable in the footage circulating the internet. None knew the fallout that they were possibly going to face at school. So much was uncertain now that the supernatural world had been unveiled in such an abrupt and violent manner, discussions were being held with all heads of government and in this matter the Satans of Hell and Lord Michael had been united. Rias didn't know if Azazel was involved or whether the actions of the rogue Grigori has pushed the rest of the Grigori to further politcal isolation. Checking her phone had confirmed that footage of Issei's fight, actions in Lima and the demon outbreak in Paris were plastered all over social media and news sites. She assumed that it was likely that her classmates would be able to identify her and Issei. That was a concern but for now, Issei's parents were the first they had to deal with.

Issei remained stood at the front door of his family's home. The same one one that he had been sharing with Rias and Akeno, as well as Sara recently. Should he just enter or knock first. He felt so uncertain and this was definitely a postion he didn't expect to find himself in. He could feel the stares of his girlfriends on his back. Maybe this would all have been easier if he had told his parents about his change when it first occurred. But would they have allowed him to train, or be with Rias and her peerage. He was certain that his mother would have objected but his father might have let him. The man was generally more laid back. Issei felt frustrated by his indecisiveness and responded by mentally berating himself to just man up and deal with what was to come. To that end he raised his hand and rapped his knuckles on the hard wood front door of his home. Three knocks resounded through the house Issei grimaced slightly as the wood cracked where his knuckles had struck, paint chipped away from under his flesh. He had restricted himself so heavily. Was he that much stronger now?

The sound of approaching feet reached Issei's ears. They struck the floorboards from within the house at a pace that let him know that the person was hurrying down the hallway. He could feel two Ki signatures in the house and felt slightly embarrassed to realise he couldn't yet identify his parents apart by their signature. He had developed the skill after they had already departed Japan. However he was certain that the signature moving toward him was his mother.

The door flew open and she stood before him. While his mother usually dressed conservatively when spending the day home from work, not she wore a cardigan and stretchy pants that he usually saw he in before bed. Her eyes were puffy and swollen, a clear indicator or recent crying. Her brown hair disheveled and put only into a rough bun as if the minimum effort was afforded to ensure the hair remained out of her face. On seeing him the woman's expression shifted instantaneously from sadness to relief and she screamed out his name whilst simultaneously throwing herself at him, her arms wrapping around his torso and face burying into his shoulder while she sobbed and incoherently cried about her baby boy being missing, her worry and seeing him again. Issei was taken aback briefly, his arms wrapped around and held his mother. He noted how his height had increased since becoming a Saiyan. Previously he had only barely been taller then his mother, now the top of her head came in line with his shoulder blade. While he held her, he could hear further footsteps now hurrying along and the Ki of his father moving rapidly toward him. No doubt his father had heard his mother's shout and response to seeing him.

His father came into view at the end of the hall and Issei watched as the man approached. He was dressed in similar clothes to normal but even so, Issei could see that he had been worried. His collared shirt under his vest was unironed and he didn't wear a belt with his pants. Clearly not intending to have left the home that day. His father's face was more stoic yet Issei could see the worry melting away from the eyes behind his glasses. His father came up and placed a hand on his son's shoulder and Issei noted that he was now ever so slightly taller then his father, the man's hand squeezed while he smiled at his son. The moment passed however and Issei's mother pulled away before her face did a complete flip and anger replaced her previous visage.

"Where in all hell have you been?" the woman unleashed upon her son who grimaced slightly at the high pitched barriage against his ears. The look on his father's face said that neither parents were going to go easy on him.

Issei reached up and scratched the back off his head in the manner that endeared him so highly to the two young devil women standing behind him.

"Well, can we come in first, then we, well I can explain?" Issei asked with a coy smile. This was going to be a lot to unpack for his parents in one go.

Confusion covered his mother's face, "We?"

Issei stepped back realizing that being in the doorway he was blocking both Rias and Akeno from view.

"Oh right," he replied with another nervous chuckle, as he stepped away, his parents vision fell on the two beautiful young women standing behind their son.

"Mum, Dad, allow me to introduce you to Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima." Issei stated whilst waving a hand to each girl in turn.

His parents took in the vision of each girl who waved and curtseyed as Issei mentioned their name.

"A pleasure to meet you." Rias responded.

'Very nice to meet you both." From Akeno.

His parents seemed dumbstruck for a moment before his mother replied, "They are friends of yours Issei."

"Well ah I'll explain inside mum." Issei said with another nervous head scratch before deciding to move this meeting along from the front door and stodd into the building. His parents didn't stop him as Issei removed his shoes and made his way into the loungeroom with both his girlfriends following him into the building.

"You have a lovely home missus Hyoudou." Rias offered as she passed Issei's mother.

"Thank … you." The confused woman responded and the gorgeous red head passed her by.

Both his parents shared a confused look. Each amazed by how beautiful the two young women were with their son. His mother closed the front door and followed with his father into the lounge room to find Issei sat on the couch with each girl on either side of him with an arm around each one.

His mother noted how intimately the girls were sitting to her son and gave a look to her father who was still trying to recover from how attractive the two young women with his son were.

Issei saw his parents move to the small couch adjacent to him with mixed looks of confusion, shock, relief and a desire for explanations across their faces. With that he decided to seize the initiative and just begin, hopefully that would make this as painless as possible and save as much time as he could.

"So I take it from your messages that you both saw the footage going around the internet?" Issei asked toward his parents as he leant forward, his arms leaving the girls beside him as he did so. Neither would interject unless it was needed. This was really for Issei to explain. Issei knew his parents or at least his mum had seen it from her erratic messages.

His mother's eyes instantly focused on him at his question, "You mean the one of the two people fighting in Russia, the one in red against the one in gold.' She clarified with a tremor to her words.

"Yep, that one." Issei responded. "Well to put it bluntly, you were right in your messages that was me. I am the guy in the red aura in the video and I did fight the guy in the golden aura." Issei let the words sink in while watching his parents.

His mother seemed to struggle although she had worried that it was him, "But that man looked so close to dead. And the things he was doing. Flying and shooting light things." She was getting frantic at the thought of the strangeness of what the video showed and how badly the man, who Issei was now saying was himself, looked to have been hurt.

Issei simply held up his hand to stop her. 'Mum, please, let me explain everything. You and Dad just sit there and after I have explained everything then ask questions." Issei put forward, his mother instantly going to object but a squeeze on the arm from her father had her look at him. He shared a silent moment with his wife before looking toward his son with a firm expression and nodded, "Please go on son."

Issei stood up and moved into the centre of the room. He would need space for all his explanations. He started by explaining what a Saiyan was, his tail unwrapping and swaying out as he did, his mother asped as the appendage joined the air. He removed his jacker which showed the sculpted musculature of their son in just his singlet. He explained about Ddraig being found within himself inside the ancient sacre gear that had moved from person to person for millenia. His mother opening her mouth to ask questions but a squeeze from his father stopping her from interrupting. Issei explained about the night he was attacked from Raynare, his awakening of the power of Ddraig and his use of Ki. At that he summoned and held an orb of the pure energy within his hand. It formed instantaneously, starting at the size of a tennis ball and quickly growing to that of a basketball. The ki orb floated easily above his hand and rolled around as he moved his fingers. The energy contained within glowed its trademark peaceful blue white and pulsed subtly.

Issei explained about his first encounters with Rias and her group, he kept their lineage to himself. He would explain everything of himself and then move to explaining the girls after. He explained training within his mind, utilizing the Ki that he could wield in a variety of ways, attacks, strength, stamina, flight, at which point he hovered into the air casually whilst watching his parents eyes go from wide to almost bugging out. Both their jaws dropping at the son's casual defiance of gravity. Issei explained how he learnt of techniques by watching ancient Saiyan warrior train or fight, his Galick Gun and Kaio Ken although not demonstrating them. His ability to sense life and training in enhanced gravity with weighted clothing. As issei spoke more and more, he became further animated. The Ki ball in his hand dissipating at the snap of his fingers and his body assuming fighting stances as he gave overviews of the adventures that he had been on. Facing Raynare's group, hunting rogue devils, fighting Riser and his peerage during the rating game and finally the confrontation with Bikou and Vali. His animated nature became more so when discussing fighting bikou and parts of his white aura threatened to flare into existence. The house beginning to rattle and small items losing their fight against gravity as well. Issei felt a hand slip into his and looked to see Rias beside him. He smiled to her, instantly the shaking ending and his aura dissipating.

With his explanation complete he paused but kept his hand up to prevent questions before smirking and turning to his parents fully,

"well that's everything about myself but I haven't explained the two beautiful girls with me other then a few tertiary mentions so to put it simply, other then saving my life when we first met, Rias and Akeno are both devils from hell and also my girlfriends. I love them both and they me." Issei declared bluntly with a confident smile and another scratch at the back of his head.

Now silent a stillness filled the air. Clearly this had been a mountain of information for his parents to take in. It was his mother who responded first, the woman was obviously struggling with processing everything son had thrust on them. All the adventures, fights and changes he had undergone through the past few months. So she did what was natural for someone to do in such a situation and grasp onto the piece of information that she could process.

"You are dating one of these girls?" She clarified to Issei slowly to which he simply shook his head.

'Not quite. I am dating both of them." This confirmation seemed to shock his mother further but the look on his father's face was clearly a mixture of shock, confusion and if Issei was seeing it properly a touch of fatherly pride.

The woman appeared to be unable to process anything further and the idea that her son was dating two girls was all that was needed to push her further over the edge. Issei stood quietly waiting while his mother babbled nonsense words and began to wave her arms in a flailing motion toward nothing in particular. With a passive look to Rias, the Gremory heiress stood up and indicated for him to sit down. Issei took his spot beside Akeno.

"I know this is a lot to take in." Rias began which captured his mother's attention as she focused on the red haired girl now speaking before her. Rias continued undetered, "but please now, that both Akeno and I love your son very much. We are totally devoted to him as we all are to each other."

Rias words were heartfelt however Issei's mother focused on looking at the girl before her before the spark of recognision clicked.

"You are the girl in the video with Issei." She stated.

Rias nodded, "That is correct. I am the one who was with him in Moscow."

Issei's father spoke up, "And you are a devil. Like a devil from hell." He said in clarification.

Rias indicated for Akeno to stand beside her. "That's right. We both are."

As her words left her lips, both girls' large black bat like wings erupted from their backs and Issei's parent stared in wide eyed awe at the winged girls before them. Rias then continued,

"Please don't be frightened. Yes we are both devils, yes my family resides in hell however neither of us mean anyone here harm. My family has been protecting the region of Kyoh town for quite a long time and we intend to continue to do so."

Once again his parents went quite while attempting to process the new information that was delivered to them quite abruptly. Although Rias at least displayed a bit more tact then their son. Issei's father was the one to break the silence though,

"Why didn't you respond to us son? This is a lot but couldn't you have at least let us know that you were safe."

Issei felt his face redden with guilt at his father's question. The eyes of both his parents on him. He stood up and took up a position beside Akeno.

"Well I would have but after the fight with Bikou I was unconscious, Rias took me to hell so that I could receive treatment. I only woke up this morning and well I didn't exactly have cell coverage there." Issei explained simply.

His mother looked further distraught by the idea of her son being unconscious for days. His father continued, "You were in hell?"

It was both a statement and question.

Issei nodded simply, "Yeah. At Rias' family's mansion. Hell is a lot nicer then you would imagine. It looks like earth but some of the colours are different. It has its own sky and sun and moon. Everything we have here, her family's home is really beautiful." Issei explained honestly. His compliments of the Gremory mansion earned a happy smile from the happy heiress.

"But what about all the brimstone and tortured soulds and stuff?" his father asked, thinking back to church services.

Issei actually had no answer to that, he had never seen anything like that in hell and now that he thought of it, hell had been completely different to how he always imagined it.

"I can answer those questions." Rias put forward with a smile, her and Akeno's wings comfortably folded over their backs.

"The place you are referring to, depicted in the bible and scripture is the Abyss. Home of demons and the damned. It is often mistaken for hell but is a completely different plane of existance. We devils live in a manner similar to earth with magic in hell, I am led to believe there is very few differences between our home in hell and the angel's home in heaven however I have never been there and so couldn't confirm for you."

Rias put forward happily.

"But aren't devils demons?" Issei father blurted out, although once he saw the look that flashed across Akeno's face he realized that might have been offensive. Rias held her face more controlled. She expected these sort of questions. It was a lot for humans to take in. It had been easier with Issei, as the Saiyan hadn't been too phased by the intricacies of social hierarchies as long as he could focus on his goals.

"Not at all." Rias responded, "We devils are a counterpoint to angels. They preach selflessness and communal actions. We promote self reliance and self interest. That would be the main differences. But the demons you are thinking of, are for the most part, mindless and violent creatures. They seek violence and to kill. They are not welcome in hell any more then they are in heaven or on earth."

Rias finished her explanation and Issei's father looked apologetically at the two girls, "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend."

Both girls simply smiled happily at the man's apology. It was clear that he hadn't meant to offend. Over the next few hours the group discussed everything that had occurred and the state of life that was reality for them all now, Issei's mother took longer to absorb and accept the information then his father however after having a cup of tea placed in her hands from Akeno, the girl having gone and helped herself to making refreshments for them all, she became far more able to take everything in.

Lunch time came and went as the discussion of all the changes that had occurred continued. Grayfia's involvement in the promotion of both his parents was revealed as well as the living arrangement of the trio. When Issei explained that both his girlfriends had been living with him for weeks, his mother became concerned while his father gave him a sly look that Issei returned and then instantly looked away. The mention of Sara living with them seemed to calm his mother as she instantly became stary eyed at the idea of Issei caring for the young girl. Issei shuddered at the idea that his mother might start ranting about future grand children at any moment.

The last topic of discussion covered was that of the current situation. The demonic attack on Paris, Grigori involvement in Lima and Bikou in Moscow. Rias made it abundantly clear that both Issei's parents were now considered value members to the Gremory household and that a watch would be placed to ensure that both would remain safe, their work would be compensated for, Rias was confident that Grayfia was lavage her considerable sway to have both his parents placed on some form of paid leave situation until they could resume work safely. They both thanked her for her concern. Issei's fidgeting and bouncing legs took the attention of his parents,

"Sit still Issei." His mother snapped at him.

"Sorry mum," The Saiyan responded to giggles from his girlfriends, "It is just that we have been talking for quite a while and I am feeling incredibly restless. I know it sounds strange but being a Saiyan means I constantly have the urge to train stronger or fight more powerful opponents. That or eat." Issei explained with a laugh at the final comment he put on.

Issei's mother was unsure how to take her son's response and found the explanations of the two devils far more easy to understand then her son's of what had happened to him. His father seemed to be on the same page as her because he interjected,

"So I think I need more clarification son, you said that the dragon inside you, along with the actions of Miss Gremory here, results in the Saiyan blood in you becoming dominant and driving out all traces of human DNA."

Issei nodded, "Yeah that's about it. Ddraig explains it far greater then I can. He has seen so much more. Main thing is either your's or mum's side of the family has a tiny iota of Saiyan DNA that was capitalized on in my situation. I imagine something similar happened for Bikou. I don't think there is any way in which Saiyan's could be born naturally." Issei pondered the final words as he spoke them.

Issei's father's brow frowned, "Could Draig explain it to us further?" his question full of curiosity.

"Sure." Issei replied whilst walking forward and instruction his parents to place a hand on him. Each took a hold of one of his hands.

"Ok now he will speak directly into both your minds so don't freak out when you hear him."

Each nodded, if this had been any other day they would have thought their son had gone insane but after everything that had happened, this seemed like only a minor point.

"**Good Afternoon parents of Issei. I am the red dragon emporer, my name is Ddraig. It is a pleasure to meet you both.**"

The looks of equal shock that crossed his parents' faces made it clear that despite the warning that he gave, neither was prepared for the great dragons words to fill their heads. For the next half an hour his parents spoke with the dragon who clarified information far more efficiently then Issei possibly could.

With their curiosities and queries sated, Issei moved apart and the telekinetic link was broken.

Issei stretched now apart from his parents contact and felt his muscles flex, this talk had gone better then he hoped. Now it was time to train.

"Well Mum, Dad, it has been great to get all this in the open but I really do need to go train." Issei stated without giving further clarifications on why he needed to train so desperately. His parent's didn't need to here that he planned to engage the man who almost killed him again.

"We will be home for dinner," Issei stated.

Before more could be said his mother replied, "Of course you will be home for dinner. At seven sharp. You have school tomorrow. I didn't raise a delinquent." Issei stared at her for a moment, she expected him to go back to school. He was going to ignore going in favour of continuing his training regime. He looked to his father who gave him an expression that told him to let his mother have this victory without a fight. Issei simply nodded and looked to his two girlfriends.

"It was really nice meeting you both Mister and Missus Hyoudou." Both girls said in unison as they prepared to leave. They had been amazed that their battle crazed boyfriend had agreed to remain here so long so far.

Issei's parent's stood up, his mother speaking first.

"It has been a strange introduction but you are both so pleasant and my son seems very much in love with you both. Please call me Miki." Issei's mother said in final introduction of herself, his father stepping forward as well with a smile to the girls,

"As Miki said, it really has been a pleasure, we both look forward to getting to know you both further, please call me Gorou." He said to the pair.

"Thank you so much." Each girl once again stated in tandem, earning a slight chuckle and giggle from Issei's parents.

Rias summoned the Gremory sigil of the crimson rose below the trio and Issei's parent watched in amazement as the three vanished in a flash of brilliant light.

It was a quick task to collect the remaining members of their now extended group who awaited in the Gremory mansion, while Akeno and Rias did, Issei ducked to the kitchen once more. His stomach protesting the hours without food since his monstrous breakfast. While Issei knew his mother would cook a delicious meal, he expected her to not be aware of his volume requirements. Upon entering the cooks simply laughed at seeing the Saiyan's return after his breakfast and he was treated to more food left over from the lunch served for those who had remained in hell. After what he considered a light snack Issei returned to find the group assembling in the Foyer. Finally fully assembled, Rias summoned the sigil once more and a moment later the group found themselves within the clubhouse lounge room once again after quite a while away.

Issei almost bounded out of the room to make his way to the gravity room when Akeno called out.

"Issei wait." She stated with a quiver to her voice. The Saiyan in question spun around. He hadn't expected the nervous tone from Akeno. Akeno took a breath before speaking, "I know we are all here to train but could you all please take a seat briefly, I have something I need to say first."

None argued and once seated on the comfortable couches or floating lazily in the air in Issei's case, Akeno looked to Rias. Her look of concern confused Issei as he wasn't sure where Akeno was going with this.

Rias took Akeno's hand in her own and the dark haired girl felt her resolve stiffen.

"We just spent the last few hours with Issei's parents and I feel now is the time to say something that has been on my mind for quite a while now. But more so since the rating game, it affects us all. You see, my own family affect us all because my father is Kokabiel."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty - Frustration**

*** Clubroom, Kuoh Academy ***

"My father is Kokabiel" The words uttered by Akeno whilst she struggled to get them from her lips had an immediate effect. Instantly the jaws of the other members of their group within the room fell open. None could believe that Akeno, the girl who stood by Rias' side for the longest and one of the lovers of Issei was the daughter of their common enemy. A dull thud filled the room as Issei crashed into the ground. His mind so spun by the idea of Akeno's father being the one who was causing chaos in the world, enough to cause him to forget to continue floating. Issei pulled himself up and stood just staring at his girlfriend. Why hadn't she told him, was it a lack of trust in him. He stared at her as the group collectively tried to formulate words. No, it wasn't a lack of trust. He could read Akeno's expression. It was shame. He family brough her shame.

"How?" The word asked by Issei as he tried to figure out the ramifications.

"Well Issei, when a man and a woman" Kiba started, having decided that ribbing the Saiyan was easier then responding to Akeno's heritage.

"I know how that works." Issei retorted. "I meant how is Akeno a devil, Kokabiel is an angel. Fallen angel, whatever."

All eyes remained firmly on Akeno. Everyone waited for her to speak. Her hand tightened in Rias'.

"My mother was a shrine maiden here in Japan. A Human. She spent her life dedicated to the preservation of the local shrine of a rural town far from here called Kamikatsu. It has a small population, only around a thousand people, spread out mostly over farming properties. As such very few ever visited the area, let alone settled down there. After the Great War and the conflicts revolving the split of the Grigori factions and dvil civil war, there was very little influence over villages like my mother's from supernatural forces. Then close to eighteen years ago, Kokabiel arrived in the town. He was heavily wounded and my mother found him bleeding out on the side of a road not far from her shrine. Despite her shock at seeing a man with black wings and covered in wounds, she couldn't let him suffer so she carried him to the shrine. She told me that it took a week of tending to him constantly before he regained conscious and another week before he had the strength to move unassisted."

As she spoke Akeno tried to keep all emotion from her voice. Talking of her mother caused her to sadden but her father brough nothing but anger to her face.

"Kokabiel spent two months with my mother in which time she became fond of him. She described him as eerily charming. By the time he left she was bearing me although neither she throught that knew at the time. Seven month's later I was born. For the next seven year I lived with my mother. She cared for me deeply, we were not wealthy in material possessions but I did not go without. My mother educated me, loved me and kept me safe. When I asked why I had wings she always told me that it was a sign that I was made from love and I accepted that. I had a very happy junior childhood."

Akeno's voice picked up whilst talking about living with her mother before it dropped.

"Then shortly before my eighth birthday a man showed up at the shrine. He told my mother that he was here to collect me, that I was to become the life blood of his new god. The man terrified me, I was introduced to him as my father but I saw no love in his eyes, just fear. When I told my mother that I didn't want to go with him, he became furious. It was the first time I saw magic in use and I ran. My mother tried to reason with him but he threw her aside. She begged him to reconcider but he simply laughed at her. He said that I was born for no reason other then this purpose to die and that he could never care for a human. I ran as I listened to the screams of my mother. I hid in the forest surrounding the village and could hear his voice filled with wrath as he searched for me constantly. After two days I thought he had gone and so returned to my home. The buildings were destroyed and my mother lay dead amongst the rubble of out old home."

Akeno sniffled slighty and her grip tightened on Rias', the knuckles of her hand turning white. No one else made a noise and simply let the young woman explain her story.

"After that I didn't know where to go, I was scared and hurting so I wandered into the wilderness. I just kept running. Eventually when exhaustion took me I slept wherever I could find warmth. After a few days I found a lake and just stared into the water. I was hungry, cold and tired. I ate anything I could find, often scavenging from bins or eating berries off bushes. I had no idea about survival, some made me sick, and others not so much. I don't know how I survived. As I stared into the water I looked at my reflection and hated the wings I saw on my back. I can't remember how long I looked at them thinking that they were the most revolting symbols of hate I had ever seen. I picked up sharp rocks from within the riverbed and even though it hurt like nothing I had felt before, I hacked at my back until eventually the wings tore from my skin and I discarded them to the ground. The blood lose made me weak and I thought I was going to die. I lay down and just let it happen."

Akeno then looked to Rias and a small smile formed on her lips.

"But when I woke up, I wasn't dead. I was in a warm bed. My back hurt tremendously and a beautiful young girl with red hair was sat next to me. I got angry when she looked after me. I yelled at her, I told her I hated her. I lashed out but no matter what she just smiled and took care of me. The rest is history I suppose."

The two girls smiled at each other before Ravel spoke up.

"You revived her with your evil pieces so young?" Her words were a clarification and not an accusation by the tone she used although it was close.

Rias smiled to her softly, "Actually no. My family owns a lodge that we stayed in for holidays near the lack where I found Akeno. It was pure luck that I came across her shortly after she passed out. I had gone down to the river to play and swim with my brother. I saw her collapsed out on the bank with her torn wings beside her and covered in blood. I screamed and my brother ran over. He took Akeno back to the lodge and I helped oversee her treatment. Like she said, when she first regained conscious she wasn't very happy. It took a while but eventually she opened up to me and we have been completely close ever since. When I received my evil pieces at thirteen, Akeno asked to be my queen. I said yes immediately."

Akeno then turned around so that he back was showing to the group and raised the back of her falter top.

Looking back she spoke,

"I was so disgusted by my old wings but so excited to get my new ones as a devil and be a member of Rias' family."

Her skin appeared totally unblemished, releasing her magic, Akeno's wings sprouted from her back as usual, but rolling her shoulder's forward caused the wings to shrug apart and the group saw the scars below each of the sprouted devil wings. Dull blemished skin where her previous set had been roughly hewn from her body by her own hand.

Akeno dismissed the wings and her skin returned to completely smooth. She dropped her top back down and turned to face the group.

"So that's everything I had to say really. Now you all know why I hate Kokabiel so much. I feel no love for him, only hate." Her eyes hard as she spoke.

Issei pondered for a moment why he had never noticed the scars of her old wings, but realized that he never looked at the base of her wings as when she had been topless her wings were never present. He suddenly had a morbid curiosity to touch the scars but looking at her face his mind instantly went to the affection he felt for the young girl. Striding forward Issei embraced her and wrapped her in his larger form.

He was silent but it was Koneko who spoke up.

"You are still Akeno to me. Who your dad is makes no difference. Who you are hasn't changed." Akeno smiled at the words and the Gremory devils all agreed.

'You showed amazing strength in defending the home I love." Sebastian remarked. Marie just nodded.

Ravel and Irina kept quiet. Neither really sure how to respond having not really known the girl for too long but neither holding her lineage against her. No one got to choose their parents were.

Issei smiled to her. "See, no harm. Anyway when I kick his arse, I will hold him and you can beat him." He said with his cocky Saiyan smile. Akeno smirked at his confident response. Only Issei could make hitting someone romantic somehow.

Issei squeeze her tight for a moment whilst lowering his voice to a total whisper.

"I love you." His words full of care, "Are you gonna be ok?" His words brought a smile to both Rias and Akeno, the Saiyan really could care when he wanted to. He felt Akeno's head nod on his chest.

Releasing he gently he spun around with his casual smile spread across his face handsomely, "Alright then, let's all go train."

With that the Saiyan was gone from the room and both his lovers just held their smiles at his antics. Saiyans' and their one track minds.

The rest of the group followed the Gremory devils as they led the way to the four chambered structure.

Once inside the first chamber Rias addressed the new member's to the building whilst Koneko, Sara and Kiba went to Kiba's usual room with the blue walls and black tiles they fired the gravity up to twenty times. Enough for Kiba and Koneko to begin a strong warmup against each other and for Sara to work herself out under a level of resistance that she wasn't accustomed to. Sara begain with the body weight exercises that Koneko had taught her. Regular pushups, wide grip and diamond variants. Situps, crunches, burpees and squat jumps. The gravity bearing down heavily on her and driving her muscles to burn against herself. Meanwhile Kiba and koneko engages in hand to hand combat. Kiba had requested that the nekomata help improve his skill with his hands, while he was heavily proficient with his blades, he knew that he couldn't always rely on them and would need to become proficient in martial arts. Issei would be a great partner to learn form considering the Saiyan's proficienc for learning various forms but with his current focus on rapid improvement to acquire the golden form of his enemy, Kiba thought Koneko a far better choice to learn from.

To that end the pair began sparring at a speed that allowed both to focus on technique whilst engaging at full power. Unsurprisingly Kiba found himself on the ground a lot.

Rias listened to the sound of her peerage and Issei training in the rooms to her rear as she explained the functions and utility of each room to the new arrivals. Her explanation was close to identical to that given to Sara when she first joined the peerage in training. As she expected the le Barton devil's couldn't contain their curiosity of seeing whether Issei's claim at over a hundred times gravity had been true. Both had been impressed at seeing Sara, Koneko and Kiba moving so fluidly in a room fleshing twenty times. When Sebastian had strode into the room and been forced to his knees instantaneously it showed that this was indeed a brutally effective form of training. Despite all his skill and strength, the le Barton knight was simply not accustomed to such an instantaneous increase in mass upon his body.

Akeno pulled him out and Rias continued her explanations as the group moved through the adjacent yellow room to view Issei in his own. Despite knowing his strength, Irina and Ravel still found themselves just as wide eyed as Marie and Sebastian at the sight that met them. Issei floated in the room with his white aura raging around himself. Weights strapped to his legs and arms securely. Each weight made of a thick almost black metal. "Osmium." Sebastian noted and Rias confirmed that each weight weighed two tonnes in regular gravity. The display showed that the gravity was currently at one hundred and eighteen times that of earth. Even so, the Saiyan warrior threw rapid fire combinations of jabs, straights, kicks, knees, elbows, hooks in a variety of technical flurries at an array of invisible enemies. Sweat poured from his flesh, His jacket discarded and singlet almost translucent already. The pool formed on the ground beneath him darkening the tiles.

"Amazing." Sebastian noted with his mouth open. He had previously thought that Issei's claims were all bravo but seeing the warrior train he realized that the Saiyan may well be far more powerful then anyone he had ever met. All thoughts of asking the Saiyan for a duel gone from his mind at the display of strength, agility, speed and endurance before him. As they watched, Issei noted his audience from the corner of his eye and smirked. If they wanted to watch then he would up it further and really give a display of Saiyan might.

Without pausing his combination, Issei called to the controlling computer in a firm voice. Control over his breaths difficult as he spoke.

"Increase gravity, One hundred and fourty times."

The increase drove him downward and Issei fought to remain aloft with his feet touching down. He could see his guests shocked by his sudden struggle but the look on his girlfriends' faces said they knew what he was getting at.

"KAIO KEN!" Issei bellowed and the red aura of his powerful technique enveloped himself. Now enhanced with twice the power, the Saiyan soared back airborne and unleashed attacks with even more speed and precision then he had been in his base form.

"That's amazing." Sebastian commented at the even further exaggerated display that Issei produced.

"Issei's Kaioken doubles everything, his power, speed, toughness, mental processing." Rias explained. "It is an incredible skill but it drains his stamina immensely. For each multiplication of it he applies, the cost born against his body increases immensely."

The group watched the Saiyan train for a few minutes more with his limbs nothing more then a red blur to their eyes.

"What's his highest multiplier?" Sebastian asked, the idea that a skill like that could keep adding to his ability was amazing and could be a turning point in any fight.

"Against Bikou he pushed it to nice times. The drain almost killed him." Rias replied. She wasn't sure that she ever wanted to see Issei use it that far again but she knew that he would and would push it further. Asking him to take it easy or not thrash himself was an exercise in futility.

Returning to the entryway, the group split between the rooms. Irina, Asia and Marie remained in the white and red entry room whilst Akeno, Ravel, Rias and Sebastian took up residence in the yellow room.

Beginning with fives times the gravity in the yellow room, the Phenex devil and le Barton knight struggled to move while performing simple body weight training. Their muscles burned heavily and everything was a struggle for the devils. Ravel was amazed at just how brutal the gravity was against her body but would not rest until she was able to match first Sara and then Koneko. The idea that a girl so much younger then her could withstand four times that gravity she trained under while doing harder exercises was something that her pride wouldn't allow her to accept.

Sebastian knew that Kiba was a skilled swordsman and so strove to reach a similar level so that he could test his skill against the Gremory knight.

It the red room, the gravity sat at twice that of earth while Asia ran Marie and Irina through a training regime. The former nun was by no means a training expert but she had learnt a lot under Kiba, Akeno and Rias' training. Marie whilst not a physical warrior was able to adapt easily but it was Irina that concerned Asia. The Templar was very powerful by human standards but still just that, a human. Asia had chosen to oversea her training in case the girl suffered a severe injury, Asia would be available to administer immediate treatment and avoid in permenant disability to their new companion. Both new women pushed themselves fully. Each had a vendetta against their combined enemy and neither intended to allow this opportunity to prepare themselves to deal with said enemies slip them by.

Hours passed and the group trained fully. By the time the clock in Issei's room approached seven, the Saiyan was coated in a thick sheen of sweat and had drove the gravity up to a hundred and seventy five times that of earth. He had required to bush his Kaioken to a multiplier of four just to continue in that weight but his body told him it was worth it. By pushing the Kaioken he would increase his Ki reserves and endurance at a tremendous rate but he knew that he would have to focus the majority of training on his base form. That was where he built the most strength and every percentage gained their multiplied nicely with his enhanced power.

Sweat gripped everyone as they reconvened within the clubhouse common room. It was decided that training would recommence from four thirty the following afternoon. Rias and Akeno agreed that they would need to return to education and the rest of the group seemed to share that opinion. Issei grumbled at the idea of wasted hours but the looks from all present told him that he was being out voted on this matter. It was solidified by Rias threatening to ban him from the chamber all together if he skipped classes and Akeno stating that she had no interest in dating an idiot.

The group found a stack of documents, keys and schedules waiting for them on the table adjacent to the couches.

While the group had trained, Zeoticus had dealt with the housing and education issues for the new members. Ravel, Sebastian and Marie would be residing in a house three doors from Issei's parents and opposite that already occupied by Kiba, Asia and Koneko. Irina would be joining the laters household. While it wasn't explicitly mentioned, Rias suspected that her father put Irina with Asia due to their shared faith that would help the holy warrior feel less awkward and outcast. The girl hadn't mentioned anything yet, having been so focused on the tasks at hand but it was obvious that she felt rather strange in the company of so many devils. Something that she would never have accepted a month ago.

Further to that, Irina and Ravel had been transferred to Kuoh Academy. They would be attending classes with the rest of the peerage. Sara herself would attend the local middleschool. Both Koneko and Akeno promised to drop off and pick up the young girl which brough a smile instantly to her lips. She was nervous about attending a new school by herself but having the two she had bonded with the most there for her made her feel more at ease. Sebastian and Marie having long since completed their education could fill their days as they chose. Both began discussing how they would with the knight suggesting they use their connections to search for their enemies whilst the younger members of the group were unavailable to do so. Marie agreed when chuckling to herself that it was humourous to realise that they had now been partnered up with a group of highschools, many of whom were their equals and one who was vastly more powerful then them. Issei grinned wholeheartedly at the acknowledgement of his combat superiority to which Rias informed the group to never compleiment Issei unless his ego should grow even more unwieldly.

Laughter erupted as Issei grumbled about being an abused partner with his girlfriends picking on him. His pout completely fake as he could barely maintain it especially as both girls mentioned that dinner would be ready when they got home and his face instantly morphed back to a happy smile. The large band of mismatched warriors walked the short distance through the streets of Kuoh from the now desserted Kuoh Academy to Hyoto Lane. Goodbyes were said while the majority split in between numbers twelve and thirteen respectively while the last four made their way down to number nineteen. Issei pondered momentarily how much wealth the devils of house Gremory could have if they easily kept arranging for these things to occur, purchasing property, paying for him and his parents, education for the others. It had to add up but then devils didn't die of old age so they could amass wealth forever, investiments could continue to build and they had many fingers in many pies. The analogy that he thought of caused him to smile and Rias looked at him as he did so, Akeno and Sara chatting about fashion and hair products.

"I just thought of pies." The Saiyan responded with a nervous head scratch at how that that sounded. The silence of the stopped conversation and then laughter of all three girls confirmed that he did indeed sound like an idiot when he obsessed over food a bit too much. He shrugged, he couldn't change who he was.

Entering the home felt more natural this time and Issei simply opened the door and strode inside followed by the three devils. "We're home." He called out as he could feel his parent's Ki around the Kitchen.

"Welcome home." His mother called while his father stuck his head into the hallway to wave at the group who made their way to the dining room. Immediately Rias beelined to help in the kitchen. While Issei went to sit at the table. "Oh no you don't" his mother called to him, pausing the Saiyan mid seat.

"Look at you," the matriarch of the Hyoudou household stated. Issei looked at himself to see his clothes still stuck to himself with sweat. A glance at his companions showed that they had all already showered, most likely whilst waiting for him to complete his training. He was always the first to start and last to finish.

"Shower now or no food." His mother declared and the Saiyan wasted no time in making his way to the bathroom.

"Can we help?" Akeno asked as asked coming into the kitchen doorway with Sara close behind her. The young girl feeling nervous and attempting to hide herself behind her defacto big sister.

"I'm fine with Rias' help dear." Miki replied looking to Akeno before noticing the shape of a much smaller person behind the dark haired beauty. The woman practically squealed with delight before speaking again,

"Oh you must be Sara." She addressed to the young girl as Akeno thrust her forward toward Issei's mother.

Said girl looked to the floor and mumbled her acknowledgement to the middle aged woman.

'Oh you are just the most adorable little thing aren't you?" Kiki coo'ed while kneeling down to eye level with the younger girl.

"Don't worry, I'm Miki and my husband is Gorou. You are most welcome in our house." Miki smiled widely and offered her arms out to the girl who hesistated only momentarily before moving forward to allow the warm hug of the woman.

The bustle of the kitchen continued, Issei's parents found themselves pleasantly surprised by how comfortable they felt around three devil girls while their son showered. Perhaps it was due to the young age of the women or that both cared deeply for their son. Maybe it was knowing that there was nothing that they could really do to change the situation other then accept it. But it didn't matter. The household was comfortable and that was a win in everyone book. Soon the food lay out across the dining room, Miki commented about how heavily stocked the pantry and fridge had been. She asked Rias to thank her family for providing so much food but the girl waved it off by stating that it was mostly all for Isssei. Issei's parents were baffled by her response and Rias realized that neither had seen how voracious the Saiyan's appetite was.

"I have to warn you both." Rias began, catching their attention as Issei strode into the room. He wore his grey sweat pants that often acted as pajamas and a white singlet with cobra written across the front in black block letters and the blue silhouette of a lunging snake of the same breed in the background. His feet bare and tail swinging happily in the air. All in all he looked very similar to how he had been dressed for breakfast and was comfortably relaxed in his own home. The addition of his tail swinging as well as the vast increase in muscle mass that their son displayed was something that his parents were finding difficult not to stare at. The slim boy of theirs from a few months ago had been replaced by this heavily sculpted warrior before them that had the smake face, eyes and goofy smile of their son. Not to mention the spikes of brown hair that seemed to continue to refuse to succumb to grooming.

Issei stared pateintly at the half dozen large serving bowls before him patiently. Three held riace dishes, One full of his mother's signature buffalo wins and two more chicken dishes. If this food was presented to a household of six humans or devils then it would easily be enough but the Saiyan knew that he could consume everything before him easily. Issei simply waited as everyone seated themselves around the table.

"Please dig in." Miki offered and watched happily as the girls began to portion food onto theit plates. Gorgou offered a plate to his wife before filling his own. Something he had done their whole relationship and she still found to be a sweet statement. She saw that her son hadn't so much as moved for the food.

"Issei. What's wrong?" She asked but the boy didn't seem to hear her. She watched as his eyes followed Akeno, the last to get food back to sitting. As she picked her own cutlery up he moved like lightning and both Kiki and Gorou felt their jaws drop and cutlery clatter out of their hands at the sight before them.

Issei had moved like lightning and seized a full serving bowl of friend rice. Something that would easily feed a family and proceeded to inhail the food at such a pace that she wasn't sure she even saw him chew. His actions a literal blur. One moment the bow was full in the middle of the table and the next it was empty before him, moment later another and then another. Within a minue all six survive bowls were empty and scraped clean whilst piled in front of her son and he licked his lips while patting his stomach before looking up.

"Your food is as delicious s ever mum." Issei stated happily before noticing the looks on both his parents' faces. The pair just stared at him. Their own food had not so much as been started. The three devils around him ate silently while smirking slightly. This had been what Rias was going to warn his mother about but now it would be up to Issei to explain.

He simply smiled and scratched the back of his head in his nervous manner. "Ah yeah, hehe sorry. But remember when I said being a Saiyan made me really hungry. We um yeah, that's why I always eat last." Issei stated with a chuckle.

"You always eat like that." His father replied. His face was rather blank and a little pale. It was a guess whether seeing his son eat like that made him nauseous or if he was just morbidly curious.

"Yeah." Issei replied. "But it really did taste good. You guys should eat before yours goes cold."

His parents looked at each other in a baffled manner before doing as their son suggested and tending to their own meal. Light conversation filled the air as both parents got to know the three girls at their table. Sara remained quiet but very slowly Miki was able to draw answers from the young girl. With dinner complete, Issei insisted on doing the dishes. He didn't want to be ungrateful for the food provided for him and his mother smiled at his thoughtful actions. In truth he found small chores with items that he could easily crush to be an excellent activity in controlling his strength and Ki mastery as he infused eash item with a small portion of his power to avoid it shattering or bending under his grip.

Returning to the lounge room, Issei found the couches occupied with his father and Sara on the two seater while watching his father's favourite gameshow. Clearly the young girl also found the show interesting, "VS Arashi." The premise being a group of contestents, typically a fmily squaring off against the pop group Arashi in a contest of sideshow style games. The results were often quite funny with witty banter being thrown about readily.

Issei found it amusing that through this show, his father was bonding easier with Sara then his mother had through awkward conversation. But the Hyoudou matriarch was currently happily chatting away with his girlfriends on the three seat couch leaving the Saiyan with nowhere to sit. Floating lazily into the air, Issei stretched himself out as if reclining on a bed and drifted over to join the conversation.

"What are we chatting about?" He asked casually while looking at them from upside down. His mother looked as if she was actively trying to normalize the fact that her son was floating effortlessly beside her.

Rias replied with a cheeky grin and a look in her eyes that Issei wasn't sure he liked. The look in Akeno's as well.

"Well Kiki was about tell us what you were like as a toddler. Maybe show us some baby photos."

"No." Issei's reply leaving his lips immediately. The looks returned from all three women told him that he was losing this one.

"Give it up son." His dad called over, "You have no chance of winning."

Issei grumbled while the conversation continued as if he hadn't been present.

The night moved on and rapidly approached retiring to bed when the issue sof sleeping arrangements was brought up. Issei's parents would take their bed back. Sara had been given his room and he had no intension of evicting the young girl. That left the pull out double futon. Conventional logic said to offer it to the two girls but noting the relationship that the three were in had his parent's pondering how to tackle it.

His parent closed their door to change for bed while the girls did the same in Issei's room and he could feel his parents discussing the issue before his father returned to the lounge room and asked him to follow him.

Issei did as asked and went out into the front courtyard with his dad. The pair stood outside silently for a moment before his dad spoke while looking up at the stars.

"Dating two older women is a sticky position even for an adult. At your age it gets a bit more complex." He began.

Issei wasn't entire sure how to respond and simply kept his mouth closed.

"Now I know teenagers move faster these days and things get physical."

Ah it was going that way, not exactly a conversation Issei wanted to have.

"Dad I already know this, I know how it all works." He stated trying to prevent his father from continuing.

"Of course." His father stated plainly before looking at him in the eyes. "Has your relationship progressed that far?"

Issei felt his face heat up and mouth go dry. "Ah," he began finding maintaining eye contact suddenly very hard.

"I see," his father stated, "Well with myself and your mother in the house, you won't, not to mention young Sara as well." Gorou stated whilst laying down the law before his super powered son.

"I know dad." Issei replied quickly. Truthfully he had no intention of having sex with the girls so close to his parents. Finding out that most of the peerage had heard them last time was embarrassing enough.

"Good," Gorou replied, "If we have your word then we don't mind you sleeping in the same bed with them but son." He continued and Issei looked at him quizzically waiting for him to finish.

"When you do, use protection." His father finished before going inside and once again Issei felt himself splutter.

He stood still for a moment before a truly horrifying thought entered his head.

Great, now his mum would know he was sexually active. Issei shuddered involuntarily at the horror of that.

Feeling far less invincible then he usually did, Issei returned to the living room and climbed onto the bed alongside the two women he loved. With the lights off he kissed them both deeply before closing his mind and connecting to his Ki.

*** Rocky Wasteland, Issei's Mindscape ***

Rias and Akeno sat on sunchairs under the shade of a large umbrella. The pair had themselves dressed in light skirts and tops. All that was needed to complete their look of relaxation would be a cool drink, and pleasant scenery.

Conversely the pair didn't have the drink and the landscape before them was not quite picturesque. The pair were located upon a large rocky spire to the far end of a wasteland filled with similar spires of red and orange clay. The ground swirled with a choking dust of the same and not plantlife could be seen at all. Beside them stood the figure of their boyfriend clad in the thick red plate armour that had become almost iconic of his training here. A cross the plane, red scales glinted as Ddraig raised himself from a distant spire.

The dragon beat his wings as he rose into the air, simultaneously Issei did the same. The pair advanced slowly, being paces as they went. As Ddraig's wings reached their apex of beating heavily, Issei's aura burst into its fullest and the pair clashed in a melee above the spires of the ground below them. The two struck and tore at each other as they had for hours already. In each engagement was forced eventually to use his Kaioken to maintain the fight against the dragon. However ever time they split and rested before renewing the fight he could last longer before drawing upon the technique. Issei wasn't sure whether to put it down to increasing strength, Ddraig tiring or his learning the patterns of attack that the great dragon was likely to use against him. Probably a little of all three.

Ducking under a massive claw that swiped for his head, Issei flipped backward and spun before shooting into the dragon's exposed belly and unleashing a flurry of rapid strikes. His plated fists struck harshly against the smooth flesh yet the dragon didn't falter and rolled himself over whilst through a hind leg out in an attack similar to a giant rising knee. Despite his size, Ddraig moved with great speed and the armoured appendage struck the Saiyan fully to the side of the body causing the boy to be shot like a projectile through three close spires boy he regained control of his momentum and stopped himself by extending his limbs in a pose reminiscent of the vatruvian man. The white aura burst into life once again and Issei shot back toward the dragon again.

"Do you think he can win?" Rias asked while watching the white comet continuously buffer itself agains the monumental dragon off in the distance. Dust filling the air around the pair constantly as spires collapsed and the ground was torn apart by the ferocious nature of their clashes.

"With or without his Kaioken?" Akeno clarified while rising herself up on her elbows and looking over to Rias.

"Either." Her girlfriend replied while looking at her with a look of interest.

Akeno took a moment to think about it. So far the pair's spars had mostly resulted in Ddraig coming out on top. Issei hadn't pushed his Kaioken past the third multiplier and when asked why he wouldn't use it, he had simply given his goofy smile and said he got the most out of training when his opponents we're stronger then him.

"Well," Akeno began while thinking it through, "Without his Kaio ken, I don't think so. But with it, if he pushed it to his limit then maybe. I just don't know. We don't actually know how strong Ddraig is. He is so much more powerful then us. It is kinda amazing that Issei has become so strong to be able to go head to head with him." The dark haired beauty speculated whilst thinking over her thoughts out loud in response to the question.

"But why do you ask?" Akeno added at the end, after all, winning wasn't really the point here. It was improving Issei's ability and pushing him further.

Rias was silent for a moment and her eyes didn't really look at anything in particular, just the horizon to their distant front.

"I just thought that if Issei could beat Ddraig then Kokabiel would be less of a concern." She stated in an unsure tone. Truthfully no one knew if the dragon was more powerful then the fallen angel. It could easily be either way at this stage.

"Oh." Akeno responded. A bitter taste in her mouth at the mention of her estranged father. She did everything she could to avoid thinking of him at most times. The look on Rias' face was apologetic.

The red haired heiress stood up briefly before walking around behind her girlfriend and sliding onto the sunchair with her. Her legs and arms wrapping comfortably around the slender figure of the dark haired girl in a comforting manner.

"Do you want to talk about it?"She asked softly after a few minutes of silent cuddling.

Akeno remained silent for a few moments, simply enjoying the presence of Rias before responding. "Not really, I just want to be with you and Issei."

Rias smiled and the pair remained in their comforting position throughout the remainder of their time in Issei's mind whilst the battle crazed Saiyan continued to push himself against his monstrous training partner.

With heavy pants Issei finally landed down next to the girls for the last time. Throughout this session within his mind he had been back over a dozen time for short rests but this one marked the end of his training. He sprawled out while sucking in great gasps of air and clumsily unbuckled his helmet before gently placing it down. Despite his exhaustion he still remembered one of his first training principles of discipline and precision. His body ached and felt completely wiped out. His final bout had lasted less then twenty minutes yet he had managed to avoid calling upon his Kaioken at all and had fought with nothing but his own strength. He knew that if Ddraig had not been just as tired that he would never have had the option for avoiding the Kaioken but still, he felt proud of his minor achievement.

The dragon in question landed beside the group with a far gentler touchdown then most would expect possible for a beast of his size. His great maw open and tongue panting in a manner similar to a dog after heavy exercise. Issei sat up and looked at his partner.

"That was a damn good session." A tone of utter content present in his voice.

"**Indeed.**" Ddraig responded. "**You are proving to be getting more and more capable.**"

Issei smirked at the praise and then slowly stood, feeling rather wobbly on his feet.

'Speaking of things getting good." He quipped with a cheeky smile whilst looking at the joined bodies of the two girls as he strode over to them.

Both beauty's rolled their eyes at his not so subtle attempt at flirting while Ddraig rumbled a short laught within his throat.

"**How exactly you convinced these two to become romantically involved with you with always be a mystery.**"

Issei half listened to the dragon's words whilst replying without though. "Yeah they are hot." Both women simply rolling their eyes at him before Issei realized the insult in Ddraig's sentence.

"Wait a sec." He began as the dragon took to the air and flew toward the distance, "Yeah that's right, run away." Issei yelled after the retreating dragon while both girl's laughed openly at the scene before them.

Issei simply turned back to the pair whilst dismissing his armour and allowed his cheeky smile to spread over his face that caused the two to stop laughing and share a worried look moments before the Saiyan launched himself at them, intent on tickling the pair into submission.

Despite his exhaustion, the instant relief of removing the cumbersome and heavy armour gave Issei the grace to easily pin the pair of squirming girls and proceeded to mercilessly tickle them for all he could. The actions soon changed though into some rather heavy petting with the trio exploring with both hands and mouths. As Issei ran his tongue up the left side of Rias' neck the words of his father suddenly floated into his mind. Not within his house. He paused momentarily and then shook the words away. His was in his mind, not the house. With that thought, the world around them changed and the trio found themselves sprawled across a large super king size bed within a room reminiscent of a lavish bedroom Issei had seen in a movie. The door and window's firmly closed.

*** Classroom, Kuoh Academy ***

Issei grumbled to himself. Today had started well. He had awoken comfortably wrapped within the two buxom beauties and enjoyed an enjoyable good morning kiss with each that continued on from their final activities within his mind. The trio had then packed up the futon and taken turns showering while preparing breakfast. His parents had been most pleasantly surprised to find a feast of food awaiting them when they awoke but realized the necessity when the Saiyan had consumed almost ninety percent of it after the rest of the extended family group ate. Sara sat next to Akeno while the older girl spoke to her encouraging about attending middle school. The young girl feeling nervous about attending without the rest of the peerage but feeling more confident with Akeno's reassurances.

Leaving the house, the extended peerage met up on the streetside between the homes occupied by the majority of the peerage. Akeno, Koneko and Sara left in the opposite way to the remainder of the group, having promised to take Sara to school each day and collect her. The rest of the peerage strode forward after a brief wave to Sebastian and Marie who had no requirement to leave their new accommodation yet. Ravel informed the group that Marie was beginning to plan her father's funeral as well as a service for the member's of their family's staff that had been lost. Rias agreed that the peerage would attend before looking over to Irina as the group made it's way to school.

"Irina, if you like, we could help you organize something for Xenovia." She spoke in as polite and understanding voice as she could.

The light haired human simply shook her head while offering a light smile to the Gremory heiress,

"Thanks but no thanks. Lord Michael already collected her body, her funeral will be held on Thursday. He agreed to collecting me for it. I was told that my choosing to accept the offer to train with your group has angered some of the fundamentalists in heaven but they can't do anything due to our alliance at the moment." The girl spoke in a voice that didn't have much emotion behind the words and Rias felt concern for her mental wellbeing.

Arriving at school though had instantly put a dampener on Issei's mood. As the group approached the main gates, Issei could feel the eyes on them. He was used to the jealous stares of boys for his walking with Rias and Akeno but now it was different. The stares were more pronounced and filled with a mixture of curiosity, contempt, fear and uncertainty. Whispers filled the air that the students around didn't realise his enhanced hearing could pick up.

"Is that him? The guy from the video."

"Can he really fly?"

"Where's all the red stuff around him."

"Where's the golden guy?"

"Look Rias Gremory is really with him. Are they a couple?"

"Do you think he's dangerous?"

"How long has he been at this school?"

"Where is his tail? Does he really have one?"

Issei felt his eyebrow twitching as he crossed the courtyard toward the main school building, Rias' hand tightening in his as she whispered.

"We knew that something like this would happen. Just stay calm. It will pass." Her words acting to soothe him just as they did when he was a giant ape.

The whispers began to speculate about the group that walked with them. Kiba and Asia. Irina and Ravel, although none yet knew who the two new girls were. Issei felt himself slightly happy that Akeno and Koneko weren't with them, therefore saved from the gossiping for now but he knew it wouldn't last.

As he entered his class, the teacher still not yet present, students moved out of his way and avoided making eye contact with him. Taking his seat, Issei thought back to his life before Raynare tried to kill him and realized that his worries of being ostrisised for what made him different was coming true. He realized that his actions in Moscow had caused part of this. The damage to Lima and Paris was far greater and receiving a lot more traction on the news with being the main focus of both media and political groups but his own brazen actions leading to the initial exposure was not wise for him to do.

The teacher entered the classroom and began as always with taking attendance. At reaching Issei's name the man paused before commenting quickly of being glad to see Issei again after his days absent. Really it had only been last Friday and yesterday however Issei supposed two days was more pronounced when the cause was all over the internet.

Before lessons began a knock at the door had been met with Ravel entering the classroom. Her eyes locked with Issei momentarily before she stood to the front of the classroom.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" the teacher offred with a smile.

"Yes thank you." Ravel replied in a courtesous manner, her formal nature fitting in with the hierarchal nature of education easily.

She stood before the class with her hands folded neatly to her front and bowed politely before addressing the students before her.

"My name is Ravel Phenex. I have recently moved to Kuoh and am greatful to join your classroom."

Smiles returned to her from the class momentarily before the whispers began to spread of her being seen walking through the courtyard with Issei that morning. The teacher offered her to sit wherever she like.

Ravel noted that all the seats around Issei were empty as clearly the students had chosen to give the Saiyan as wide a birth as they could. Ravel knew that he could be abrasive but that over all he was a good guy. Disregarding the few other seats available she chose the one beside Issei and sat down without a second thought.

The class felt on edge for a moment before the teacher began his English lesson and tried his best to bring the classrooms full attention onto the subject matter.

Issei noticed Ravel studiously taking notes whilst he simply scribbled the occational point down but mostly zoned out. The whispers within the room continued in a way that the students thought the teacher wouldn't notice. While he didn't, Issei and Ravel certainly did.

"Sitting nest to me might have caused you more troubles." Issei muttered quietly to Ravel.

The blonde girl didn't move her head from watching the board while replying to him.

"They would have figured I was different sooner or later. With secrecy gone there is no reason to have you sitting there all alone." She replied.

Issei felt a small twitch of a smile before returning to his scribbles.

Over the next few peiods he changed his mind about being happy to have Ravel next to him. While the whispers of the other students was annoying, he could easily ignore them and consider his use of Ki, name attacks he could form or uses for the energy. Experimentation being something Issei was keen to branch into, application for strike combinations, parries or blocks. However with the Phenex girl beside him that wasn't an option. True to he upbringing, everytime she saw him zoning out she would jab him and sternly inform him to pay attention to the lessons. It was clear that she took education very seriously or just didn't want to appear to be a slacker or delinquent. Probably both. This effectively meant that Issei couldn't do anything to avoid the overwhelming boredom and monotomoy of school. After all why would he need this? He already knew that he would dedicate himself to training and after school he would find some form of supernatural employment that focused on his fighting prowess rather then math or literacy grades.

Lunch approached and Issei's mood improved. Heading to the clubhouse and digging into a delicious banquet of food would be exactly what the young Saiyan needed to improve the day that had annoyed him so far. The bell rang and Issei could barely resist the urge to sprint to the building at the far end of the school grounds but chose to walk in a more reserved manner with Ravel. His calm manner didn't last all that long though as exiting the buildings rear exit he saw a large group of students making a lot of noise. Approaching he could see Rias and Akeno in the middle of the ring of students. A group of girls before them trying to antagonize the pair. Ravel looked to Issei with concern as the larger boy began pushing his way harshly through the thick rings of students that had formed round the two opposing groups.

From what Issei could understand, this group of other senior girls had decided that they would try and usurp Rias and Akeno's popularity due to their association with the videos online, especially what they were calling the freakshow powers. Both his girlfriends appeared uncomfortable but were also trying their very best to defuse the situation. Issei felt Ravel trying to hold him back and while he knew his brand of help probably wouldn't do anything good, he couldn't allow the girls to be left defenseless. Magic and Ki didn't protect from bullying and taunts when you couldn't use it.

Issei stood within the crowd for a moment before he felt himself being pushed forward into the open area by groups of students who recognized him. He could easily resist, it would be laughably simple for him to simply stay put against the weight they pushed against him but it was likely they would be injured and Issei knew hurting a bunch of relatively innocent people in this situation would result in further animosity to himself and other supernatural people in general. As he came forward into the small clearing in the centre of the mass of students, the verbal jabs from the group of opposing senior girls paused as they stared at the tall boy before them. It took only a moment before one of them spoke.

"Oh there he is now. The tail boy to defend Rias." She was clearly trying to prove the group of them. Issei looked at her. She was pretty enough but nothing close to either of his girlfriends beauty.

He ignored her for a second and looked back at his two girlfriends as he stepped in front of them. Both had looks that pleaded with him to not use force. For a moment Issei pondered if they really though he was going to hit normal people although he realized hitting things was his normal response to solving a problem. He gave them a reassuring smirk as he turned back to the group of senior girls. There was seven of them and the one who made the jab at him appeared to be the leader.

"Who are you?" Issei asked with a voice full of as much curiosity as he could put into it.

The girl huffed at Issei's lack of recognision for her. He took in her appearance, she wore designer bracelets, jewelry and earrings. Her make up looked expensive and everything about her gave off a firm impression of wealth and self importance. Instantly Issei drew a connection between this group and the girls who bullied Koneko previously. Embarrassing them had worked to assist Koneko before. Maybe he could try the same here.

"I'm Sakura Nakamura. I'm your Senpai. You should show respect." The girl declared whilst clearly trying to show dominance over the taller boy.

Issei formed a frown as if trying to think. He let his gaze drift upward whilst casually removing his jacket and tossing it over his shoulder in a manner of display his physical strength. Such should avoid anyone else trying to intervene.

His tail uncurled from his body and swished through the air, the crowd instantly murmuring at the strange sight.

"Nope never heard of you." Issei declared whilst locking eyes with the girl. "But I don't usually waste thinking about pointless people so it makes sense I've never heard of you." He retorted casually.

"How dare you, you mutant freak." She spat at him clearly not prepared for someone to dismiss her outright.

"Not quite right there." Issei replied whilst showing no response to her jibe. "I'm more like a god then a mutant."

His voice filling with his usual confidence and his casual claim of divinity causing his girlfriend's eyes to roll. Ofcourse Issei found a way to show off whilst doing this. To emphasise his point, Issei floated causally into the air whilst crossing his legs and appearing to sit on thin air.

"But I don't understand why you seem to think you would be of notice." He continued, "Unless you want me to cure your sickness." The Saiyan continued casually.

The girl before him was clearly flustered by his derailing of her verbal attacks and had no idea how to respond, "What sickness. I'm not sick." She shot at him.

Despite her words, the crowd began to murmur about her. Opinion swaying against what she wanted.

"Your herpes ofcourse." Issei declared with a confident smile.

The response was instantaneous. "I DON'T HAVE HERPES!" The girl screamed at him.

"Yes you do." Issei replied calmly, "I can see it in you. It's pretty far along. You must have been spreading your legs for boys for a long time."

The girl shrieked in rage at Issei while her group of friends began distancing themselves from her. The responses of the group changing heavily in opinion from against Rias and Akeno to now discussing the girl's apparent sluttiness and genital infection.

She looked around in dismay before screaming and running from the crowd who parted to let her through with most students not wanting to touch her.

As she ran from the crowd Issei called out after her in a very loud and clear voice. His tone one of assistance such that might be used by a store clerk or medical personnel.

"Don't forget to get treatment for your herpes miss Namako." Deliberately getting the girls name wrong, "And you should let all those boys know to get a check up as well."

Laughter and smickers followed the older girl as she ran away thoroughly embarrassed.

Issei then turned his attention to her remaining friends who looked very uncertain about dealing with the boy who had calmly claimed to be a god, and from what they saw, may well be able to back up his claim.

"Would any of you like my assistance?" he asked dismissively, 'Or are we done here?"

The girls glanced at each other, none knew if Issei could do what he said he could but none wanted to find out either. The group left and with a look around from the Saiyan boy, the crowd dispersed as well.

Ravel approached the group as Issei turned to his girlfriends. "That was unorthodox." She stated and Issei simply smirked.

"Bet you all thought I would get physical didn't ya." He stated whilst returning his feet casually to the ground and beginning to make his way toward the clubhouse.

"Issei we do appreciate your help." Rias began.

"But did you have to claim to be a god." Akeno finished.

Issei simply shrugged. "How would they know any different?" he asked rhetorically. None of the devils could really argue against that.

"Does she really have herpes?" Ravel asked, she was unsure to the extent of Issei's powers and was curious if the boy really could see and cure diseases.

Said Saiyan simply shrugged. "No idea. I just figured hitting her pride was the best bet. There had to be at least a bit of truth in what I said or she wouldn't have become so flustered. I figured her friends would know that little bit of truth and then didn't want me possibly spilling their real or less then real beans as well." He offered whilst quite happy with the success of his strategy.

"That is disturbingly sinister of you." Ravel responded blandly before dropping the subject.

*** Metallic Plate, Issei's Mindscape ***

The following three weeks had followed a similar pattern. By day Issei attended school, by night he trained in his mindscape. Weekends were spent training at the occult research clubhouse where he focused on pushing himself through further enhanced gravity. At first Issei had been happy to pit himself again Ddraig and increase him strength under further heights of artificial gravity. But his goal remained a simple one the whole time, attain the Super Saiyan transformation. He had seen the young boy achieve it, he pushed his body to breaking point and then had a need to require it. Issei did the same. He thrashed himself under harsher and harsher conditions, he restricted himself further and further in training against Ddraig to require more from himself and yet still he was unable to achieve the transformation.

Every day he became more frustrated, he grew to loathe the time spent in classes and was convinced that if he could spend those hours training, it would result in the breakthrough he pushed for. Yet still it didn't happen. Outside of school he spent more and more time in the gravity chamber, only emerging to return home to eat and then replacing conventional sleep with his mindscape. Physically his body wasn't in any threat as his time in his mindscape offered sufficient recovery but emotionally his girlfriends and parents began to worry. While none thought that Issei would hurt an innocent they did worry about what would happen if he snapped at someone making a foolish comment to him at school. His declaration of self imposed divinity and verbal defence of his girlfriends had tempered any attempts by others to repeat the older girls' attempts, his friends were still avoided but the whispers and looks had become far less. No one wanted to risk Issei doing something similar to them, regardless of whether they fully believed he could do so.

To add further frustration to the Saiyan, there had been no word of Vali, Bikou or Kokabiel. He was growing with impatience to engage any of them and yet unable to do so. He couldn't even take his frustrations out on the rogue devils he previously hunted as Sirzechs had beened there group from doing so. Whether this was to prevent Issei from appearing in the media again or an attempt to keep the teenagers from engaging the enemy was unknown but it grated against the Saiyan's pride. It was for these reasons that his girlfriends had decided to remove him from his environment of constant trainng and focus on conflict. They knew that Issei wouldn't do it himself, and while he was still being himself to them, they were concerned that he would continue to become further withdrawn if not helped soon. Akeno had been able to help Sara with her nightmares and she was certain that between her and Rias, they could help temper their boyfriend.

Currently however they had to wait to put the first motions of their plan into effect. Issei was currently thrashing himseld against a group of meticallic constructs that resembled ironman and fought against him despite his obvious superiority. His blows burst through their reinforced bodies as if made from mere paper, the one hundred and fifty times gravity of earth placed upon the plate by Ddraig barely slowing the boy and not enough to cause him to require his Kaio ken any more. With fluid efficiency Issei struck from opponent to opponent, a white comet that flashed back and forth across the battlefield for close to an hour before it appeared he had enough. For each mindless dummy he destroyed, Ddraig brought in more and with close to thirty still present and the wreckage of countless destroyed filling the thick plate, Issei soared upward whilst cupping his hands by his side in the clawed motion of the attack that had become his signature.

"GALICK", Issei roared as Ki pooled within his hands and condensed into a compact ball of raging energy and his girlfriends moved further away from the floating plate to avoid the winds that were about to be unleashed.

"GUN", his aura replaced by that of the royal purple that the potent Ki wave produced.

"FIRE!" a momenumentous beam of pruple energy tore from Issei's hands and ripped down into the plate. Constructs within the path of the attack vaporized instantly and moments later the attack ripped into the plate he had prvviously fought on before exploding in a brilliant flash of purple light. With the attack finished, Issei released his hold on the power and floated contently while observing the space of his mindscape return to simple whiteness, the plate and his targets completely evaporated by his overwhelming attack.

Barely panting Issei landed beside the two beauties who smiled at him. They could tell that Issei was irritated by how easy the fight had been. There would have been a time when he would have been estatic at being able to do such, but now he was simply finding it infuriating to not be able to push himself harder.

Both girls approached him sultrily as he stood before them removing his helmet. The Saiyan looked up at them as they began removing the straps of his armour. He usually just dismissed the platemail from existence but there was something sultry about having the two girls do it for him that Issei couldn't deny. He watched as the removed each piece of heavy armour and placed the down beside him. Issei looked around himself as the remaining pieces were removed and couldn't see Ddraig anywhere. Had the dragon made himself scarce on purpose? The last components of heavy red metal lay around him as the two girls ran their hands over him. Rias from behind and Akeno from the front. Issei enjoyed the calming feeling of their soft hands tracing over his body.

"We've been thinking." Rias began with her lips next to his left ear, her body pushed into his back and her hands exploring around his hips.

Akeno pushed herself into the front of him whilst leaning into his right ear.

"We need to have some time with just the three of us. To relax …" Akeno continued in a voice that also sent shivers down his body.

"To get closer together …" came Rias' voice.

"And get rid of some tension." Akeno finished.

Issei felt himself fluster. He knew exactly where they were going and he wasn't about to say no to either of them. It wasn't like they hadn't enjoyed their time within his mindscape over the last three weeks. When Ddraig made himself scarce, it became just the three of them. As if reading his mind the two girls spun the boy to the side and sat him down on the white ground beneath them.

"We don't mean here." Akeno stated. While holding up a finger in a stopping motion.

"We are going on a proper date when we wake up." Rias said while dropping down and crawling onto him, pushing Issei prone onto his back.

Issei was enjoying the girls' movements but couldn't help but think of the time they were asking for.

"It will be morning when we wake up." He stated simply.

Akeno joined the pair and cuddled into Issei's side. "Not where we are going." She whispered.

Issei woke up to the early sunlight that filtered into the room. It was a Saturday. Normally he would spend the day in the gravity chamber but he knew the two girls who were already moving around him had other plans that they were keeping very close to their chests.

"We leave in an hour." Rias stated.

"We get first showers because we have to get ready." Akeno replied as both girls vanished into the bathroom and locked the door behind them.

Issei still wanted to train but he couldn't deny that he was curious about what the girls had planned. He also knew that when women went out of their way to plan something like this for you, it was a very stupid move to deny them.

Issei packed up the bedding and then simply sat on the couch whilst absent mindedly watching Tv. He hadn't even gone to raid the fridge, something told him that the date was likely to include food.

As he sat and watched the screen his father entered and sat beside him.

"Morning Son, big day." He asked in a friendly manner.

"Hey dad." Issei replied, "I'm not really sure, Akeno and Rias have decided that we are going on a date."

His dad smiled to him. 'We know son, they spoke to your mother and I about it." His words friendly but a hint of concern behind his eyes.

"They did?" He replied, taken aback that the pair would consult his parents about such a thing. He hoped that the implied activities hadn't been discussed with his parents.

His father simply nodded. "We have noticed how much you have been pushing yourself these past few weeks. Everyone is concerned about you. Young Sara was having nightmares about what happened. We don't want you to burn out or over do yourself."

Issei simply grunted in reply, part of him annoyed that they would suspect he couldn't handle himself but another part happy that they cared. He couldn't work out which was stronger and decided to dismiss them in favour of focusing on having fun with the two beautiful young women he loved.

His conversation with his father moved to inconsequential topics as he waited for the girls to finish. Sara joined the pair whilst eating a bowl of cereal and the television was switched over to cartoons she enjoyed. Issei found it amusing that a girl who was becoming as strong as she was, could still enjoy something as simple as cartoons. Eventually he heard the shower door open,

"Bathroom's all yours. Put something nice on." Rias called out and Issei climbed up to see the fleeting figure of the pair of girls wrapped in towels closing his bedroom door to get themselves ready. But if they were using his bedroom, how would he get clothes.

Entering the bathroom he found the answer. A selection of his clothes were laid out already, waiting for him.

He stripped off and showered, enjoying the sensation of the warm water on his body, drying himself whilst checking the clothes for something that fancied him.

A new pair of black jeans, royal blue button up shirt with silver cufflinks and buttons. A thick white belt with a silver Nordic emblem for a buckle and a silver Nordic chain necklace. A black and orange jacket with the Greek letters for Delta Iota Kapa on the back. When he had previously thought of applying for colleges, it was a fraternity house in a US College he had wanted to attend and pledge to. Fully dressed, Issei pulled on a pair of dark grey canvas shoes, and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. If it was warm enough to remove his jacket, he would want the sleeves rolled up. Either way he knew the girls like having his arms on show. With his teeth brushed, face cleanly shaven of any attempts at facial and an attempt made on taming his hair, Issei checked himself in the mirror.

His physique was clearly visible and he was very happy with the image of himself that reflected back at him. Not as formally dressed as date with the girls in hell but still looking handosme and well groomed.

Leaving the bathroom Issei returned to the living room to have his jaw unhinge at the sight before him.

Rias stood closest to him wearing a very short tight skirt of a light rose gold colour, a white very tight halter top and high heals. A thin white jacket with a floral design that same down to her elbow and mid section. Her make up elegantly done but clearly deisgned for a night out. Her long legs, stunning figure and ample bust clearly on display. Issei could hardly tear his eyes from her and struggled to stop his mouth from watering. Beside her Akeno a sparkling teal body tight dress that came only just below her hips and showed a large amount of her bust. The material hugged her in all the right places and showed her off as a pure sex symbol. Like Rias she wore high heels, hers a soft lilac and had the perfect amount of makeup to pronounce her beauty. Both girls wore bracelets, necklaces and earrings to enhance their outsides and had styled their hair in flowing locks.

Issei had no words to describe how beautiful the pair were and if he tried, he very much doubted that he could articulate anything even remotely befitting of them. Fortunately his mother saved him.

"Don't you both just look absolutely stunning." Miki stated with a bright smile while Sara agreed, looking at the two senior girls from where she sat.

Gorou focused intently on the book in his hands but Issei could tell his father was struggling to read and not look at his girlfriends. He couldn't help but smirk at the awkward situation that his father was in.

With his brain sufficiently reset, Issei strode forward and joined the pair.

"So hot." He stated simply and the pair giggled whilst hitting him playfully as he openly ogled them.

A moment later the Gremory Sigil appeared beneath the three and they vanished.

With the teenagers gone from the house Gorou relaxed and placed his book down.

"Seriously Gorou, they are your future daughters in law." Miki chastised the older man.

Gorou lookd up to his wife. "I'm only human love, but still, they have nothing on you." Turning the situation into a compliment for his wife. His ploy worked as the middle aged woman smiled at her husband before coming in for a quick kiss.

Sara shuddered at the older couple's display of affection and decided that it was definitely time to go see Koneko was up to.

***Strip, Las Vegas, Nevada***

The crimson light of the spell faded and Issei looked up. Before him rested a sign that he had seen hundreds of times in movies and shows but never in person. A fluorescent sign that lit up like a beacon in the darkening sky.

_Welcome to the fabulous Las Vegas, Nevada_

Issei looked to his girlfriends in amazement and the pair grinned back to him. Issei felt excitement well up within him. This was going to be fantastic.

"Let's go have some fun." Rias stated while hailing down a taxi.

Almost immediately an orange vehicle pulled up in front of them. The driver, an old man with dark complexion and greying hair smiling at the trio as they climbed in. Despite the pleasure of the two girls squished either side of Issei, the pressure placed against his tail was less then ideal with the group all in the back.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Caesar's Palace." Akeno stated happily.

Issei looked at the girls as the taxi pulled away and the driver began to chat with the beautiful pair. Clearly he enjoyed the view of the two girls as much as Issei did. They were going to a casino, wouldn't he need identification. As if she had read the look on Issei's face, Akeno slid a firm piece of plastic card into his hands. Looking at it Issei almost laughed.

_Stephen Colter._

The identification put his age at almost twenty three, it had an address, all the usual anti fraud measures including a barcode chip and in the top left corner, a picture of himself that looked very recent but Issei had no idea when they would have taken it.

Within a few minutes the Taxi pulled up in front of the entranceway to the gigantic building that was the megastructure of their destination. Opposite them lay a beautiful lake. People flocked the area. Staff working, tourists, locals, everyone having a good time, about to start or having just finished. Issei helped the girls out before climbing out himself, the old man giving him a wink before he closed the door.

"You are one lucky son of a bitch." The old man laughed before pulling away.

Issei just smirked in agreement at the statement of his girlfriends' beauty. The trio walked up to the entrance of the building with the girls linking Issei's arms onto their own on either side. The last light of dusk was fading and night was descending onto the city. Looking around the foyer, Issei was amazed by its sheer opulence and open display of wealth. It was plainly clear that the hotel was wealthy and the guests it attracted equally so. Approaching the reception staff, Rias slipped forward and spoke with a woman behind the desk before before removing her two cards from her clutch purse she carried. Issei recognized them as a bank card and identification similar to his own. The bank card was black and made of a metallic material, looking at it Issei recognized the name American Express across the top. He had a feeling Rias had planned this date with Sirzechs or more likely Grayfia's help. He would have to thank her when he next saw her.

With the card handed to the reception staff Issei noted a change in the girl behind the counter, previously she had been cordial but now she appeared to be almost groveling at his girlfriend with how quickly she was processing their entry and helping her. Rias looked back and waved them both over. The pair approached the counter and the receptionist beamed at them.

"May I please have both of your identification?" She asked while appearing to be putting on extra effort in accomodating the trio. Issei and Akeno obliged her and after a scan scan through her computers card reader she smiled whilst handing back the plastic cards.

"You're concierge will be with you momentarily. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Champaigne" Rias responded and the woman made a call immediately. Within minutes a waiter arrived with glasses for each other them as a woman in elegant black dress approached them.

"Good evening Miss Gremory." The woman greeted to Rias. Whilst smiling at the group. "We are so pleased to host you for the night. My name is Claire, please allow me to take you anywhere you would like to go." Her attitude and manners remained completely professional and Issei could tell that this woman must be quite skilled at her job.

Happy to be along for the ride, Akeno and Issei let Rias pick their route for the night while the group continued to drink along the way. Issei found that he really enjoyed the taste of the champaigne and found that the moment his glass emptied, a member of the staff was always there to replace it with a new full one. To begin the group were taken to a theatre where they watched a show involving acrobats, pyrotechnics, tigers and other acts to amaze. Issei enjoyed the show for the entertainment that it was whilst ignoring that he could easily out perform the stunts on show. The three sat in a private booth with a perfect view of the entire show and the alcohol and food appeared to be limitless which was something that the Saiyan took advantage of immediately.

Issei wasn't sure if it was his heightened Ki or a nature resistnace to alchol created by his heightened strength and endurance but the alcohol seemed to only be having a minor affect on him despite the vast number of drinks he was consuming. He felt warm, happy and very relaxed. He could tell that the drinks were working the lubricating magic on his dates as both girls laughed happily and snuggled into him.

With the show complete Claire led them around toward what Issei realized was a nightclub within the building. The casino had its own nightclub built into it. Once inside the trio grabbed more drinks, their escort spoke briefly to the staff and Issei noticed that they were always served the moment that they approached the bar, no matter how many other people were waiting. He could see some men becoming annoyed by him receiving preferential treatment but after eyeing his very muscular physisique they never made a deal of it. What he did notice was the large number of people who ogled the two beautiful girls, as they continued grind all over him while moving to the fast beat of the music on the dance floor. Issei might have been annoyed by other men and quite a few women looking at his girlfriends that way but he just couldn't. He knew they were drop dead gorgeous.

Issei felt the world starting to blur together as he drank a dark shot of liguid that tasted like licorice provided by Akeno. The girl continued to pick other drinks for the group to try as they drank. Feeling comfortably exhillerated with a song finishing, Issei found himself being dragged to the bar by his girlfriends, the crowd thick with easily two hundred people in the club all enjoying the nightlife. The bar staff turned immediately to them and as they were about to order a voice spoke up from beside them.

"Wanna have a challenge?" Issei looked over to see a group of young men that appeared to be in their college years. One of the group looked directly at Issei. The Saiyan thought for only a moment and knew he couldn't back down.

"What sort of challenge?" he replied feeling his Saiyan urge for conflict and competition commanding him to put the men in their place.

"Shot list challenge." The man replied with a confident grin, "First to do every shot on the list wins."

He indicated toward the bar's list of spirits. Twenty four drinks in total.

Issei was considering how drunk he currently was and if he could drink that fast when Akeno replied for him. "You're on." The dark haired beauty replied with a mild slur to her voice.

"Yeah, our boyfriend will wipe the floor with you." Rias chimed in. Both girls griping onto the boy beside them and beginning to cheer for Issei.

Issei nodded and the staff began lining up the shot glasses full of different colour liquids.

"Your girlfriends huh." The man said with the drinks lining up in front of him. His friends cheering for him whilst actively ogling the girls hanging off Issei.

"We get to dance with them if I win." The guy replied with a lecherous smile.

"Deal" Akeno replied laughing, while Rias leant over and told Issei to go as fast as he could.

The Saiyan smiled in response while also realizing that he wouldn't get anything when he won. Maybe he could have fun though.

"When I win, you and all your buddies have to strip naked and run through the whole casino." Issei declared which earnt laughter from the two girls beside him. As well as a raised eyebrow from the bar member and their escort who listened to the conditions of the challenge being set out.

The young man noted the tone of Issei's confidence but smirked cockily, He clearly though he had this challenge won already.

"Done." The man stated. Moments later the twenty four drinks were filled in front of both competitors and the bar member helf a napkin in her hand. The moment she dropped it would indicate time to start drinking. Both groups cheered loudly for the young men, a crowd forming of those waiting for drinks or just curious of the commotion.

The yellow material separated from the bartender's outstretched hand and Issei released as much Ki as he felt he could control in this without bursting his aura. His hand flew across the front of the bar, each shot fired up and deposited into his mouth before being slammed down in rapid succession. In the matter of less then ten seconds all the drinks were gone and Issei unleashed a monstrous belch as the final glass slammed down.

"DELICIOUS!" he declared before looking at his aghast opponent who was paused midways through raising his eighth glass to his mouth. Witnesses gaped at the Saiyan whose arms had moved in blurs as he consumed the drinks and despite the amount of alcohol appeared almost unnefected.

"STRIP!" Akeno shouted out in a command as applause raised for Issei.

"STRIP STRIP STRIP!" Rias and Akeno chanted as more and more members of the crowd joined in. Soon the whole group of people around them were chanting with the barstaff pausing and looking at them.

Going red the group began removing their clothes butyl the stood in just their underwear. The bartender reached over and relieved the young men of their belongings.

"Nope!" declared Issei. "I said naked. Lose the jocks." His grin malicious and reveling in his victory. Embarrased anger flashed over the men's fasces but with so many people around screaming at them to lose their clothes there was little they could do other then comply. With their jocks handed over and hands now in place to try and hide their shame.

'Go on boys. Time to take a lap." Issei commanded between bouts of laughter.

With awkward glances the pair ran out to commence the price of their loss. Immediately Issei could here the other members of his group berating their friend for losing the challenge, the sound of commotion following the naked group followed shortly by the sound of security yelling at them.

Their escort looked to Rias, "Should I have security go easy on them?" clearly if Rias chose to make their lives hard then the casino would be happy to oblige the wealthy heiress.

"No, let them come back and get their clothes after a run. That will teach them to challenge my boyfriend." Rias replied with a smile before ordering more drinks and pulling her lovers back to the dancefloor.

After hours of dancing and drinking the group found their way to the casino proper. Issei knew the rules to some card games but was now very much aware that the extreme amount of alcohol he had drank was heavily affecting him and that both girls were considerably more drunk then himself. Every step he took was accompanied by an enjoyable elation and slight spin to the world and the girls looked to be even less coordinated. Yet still they all could continue to walk and avoid falling over. Arriving at a roulette table, Rias pulled them to join. She spoke to the escort with them and shortly after a large pile of chips arrived with more drinks. Issei knew that there must have been a considerable amount of money in chips before the three of them judging by the reactions of those around him. But with no values present on the colourful disks, Issei really had no idea what they were actually worth.

It didn't take long for the group to lose all their chips. It started with reasonable bets but before long with even more drinks, the group started to place large piles of chips randomly around for bets. Issei happily gave chips to other patrons when they lost. All more then happy to accept the free money from the generous Saiyan, especially when he handed out more then they had lost. It didn't take long for groups of people to be cheering for the Saiyan, and joining him in great bursts of laughter when he placed a small fortune on the number six, nine times in a row to only lose all nie times. By the time they left the table, all three were certain they this was by far the most fun they had ever had. Issei especially laughed when he saw his girlfriends glaring at women who were brazen enough to try flirting with him. Issei did find himself feeling rather awkward and slightly disgusted when a woman who was clearly in her forties tried to flirt with him and Issei had the duel thoughts of that she was older then his mother and how young he actually was. Neither of his girlfriends responded to that woman and prefered to watch the boy shudder as he fended off the woman's advances. It was something they both found absolutely hilarious.

Finally feeling the full weight of the unknown number of hours of excessive merrymaking, Rias requested to be shown to the suite. While being escorted into the elevator that would take them to the top floor, Issei smirked whilst overhearing a comment of absolute amazement of how much the three had drank whilst still being able to move around. Apparently the staff member in question thought they should be catatonic by now.

Arriving at their penthouse suite, Rias dismissed their escort while the three entered the lavish abode. The trio spent a few minutes sumbling around the luxurious accommodation before arriving at the master bedroom. Full wall windows filled the far side with the light of the rising sun causing the deep red curtains to take on a soft glow that filled the dark room with a subtle and soothing light. For a moment it occurred to Issei that they had entered the establishment at dusk and now dawn graced the horizon with the first rays of daylight.

All thoughts of the time however became wiped from his mind as four hands began pawing at his clothes and stripping him. His final frustrations of the past weeks melted away as the women he loved pulled him toward the king size bed that dominated the room. With a firm push Issei was projected onto the soft satin bedspread that seemed to melt under his body. He softly licked his lips as the two radiant women before him dropped the remaining clothing that still adorned him and climbed forward onto him. Issei submitted to their ministrations and made no effort to resist their advances, completely content in allowing the pair to lead as they wish for the time being.

Sunlight flooded the room as Issei lay awake still wrapped up in the pair of naked girls who now slept lightly with their heads on his chest and body's clung to him. All three of them completely relaxed and pleasantly sticky from the amorous activities of the previous hours. The light breathing of the sleeping devils told him that they were completely relaxed. He felt a grin split his face from ear to ear. His frustration melted away by the hours of enjoyment spent in both the casino and bedroom.

As he felt sleep beginning to claim him, Issei focused on the amount of light that pierced the blinds. It was probably late morning, he smirked as he drifted off, happy that his stamina had overwhelmed the girls.

Low light filled the room once again when Issei was awoken by the sound of a rumbling growl. With his eyes closed he could still feel the pressure of both girls pressed against his body. He considered returning to sleep again when the growl barked out again. His stomach was declaring itself at war with his return to sleep. Issei opened his eyes and took in the faces of both girls clung to him. Each a picture of beauty that he couldn't compare to anyone else. With a kiss on the cheek of each, Issei slowly yet surely untangled himself from the pair before slipping of the bed. Not wanting to disturb the pair, he floated to the bathroom and closed the door behind himself silently. The giant shower unleashed a torrent of soft warm water down himself that removed the traces of their amorous activities. Needles of pain flashed into Issei's brain that the water soothed and Issei flooded Ki through his body to purge the handover that threatened his senses. As he did so the door to the large shower slid open and both girls entered looking heavily disheveled. Akeno simply slumped against him under the water whilst Rias stood beside him and covered her face in the water as if willing the liquid to purify the pain from within her head.

With the flushes of Ki having removed the nasty after effects of the alcohol from his system, Issei gently ran his hands along the backs of the two recuperating girls. Each looked at him as if the effort of opening their eyes was something that required more effort then they could afford to undertake.

"Feeling a bit worse for wear are we?" he asked softly with his voice only slightly above the volume of the running water.

"Shh" Rias replied whilst cringing away from the words while Akeno looked at him puzzled,

"How can you be so chipper? You drank more then us." She asked with very obvious tones of jealousy.

"I purged the lasting effects from the alcohol from my body with Ki. It took care of it in moments." His words brought further looks of jealousy from both girls.

Akeno began grumbling about how it was cheating to be a Saiyan while Rias grabbed his right hand and placed it on his head.

Issei simply quirked an eyebrow at the girl with a puzzled expression.

"I transferred Ki to you when you were comatose. So do the same for me." Rias stated simply whilst waiting expectantly for the Saiyan to cure her hangover.

Issei was baffled for a moment. He knew that Rias had carried Ki to him, so if the transfer could go one way, surely it could go the other. He focused inward for a moment whilst hearing the words of Ddraig fill his mind.

"**Just a trickle, pushed out slowly from the tips should do it.**" The dragon advised.

With a mental nod, Issei focused minuet tendrils of Ki to flow from himself into Rias. The soft flow of energy glowed on his hand as the energy travelled from himself into the older girl. Minutes passed and Issei pushed a drop at a time into her.

Rias hummed in contentment as the warm Ki flowed through her. It filled her every crevice and seemed to hug at her sole, gently clensing her. The spikes of pain within her head and heaviness on her eyes dissipated and she felt completely refreshed.

The pair shared a smile before Rias stepped away and Akeno took up her positon for Issei to reapeat himself.

"Ooh that is both ticklish and warm." The dark haired girl stated as the Ki flowed through her.

Now fully rejuvenated, the trio spent the remainder of their shower ensuring the each other was thoroughly clean both by water and copious physical contact. Their activities only cut short when the water temperature began to cool and they realized that they had been in there for over an hour. Finally dry and clothed the trio ate from the buffet of food found within the suites own bar. Plates of warm found available and Issei pondered if staff had been coming and going to restock the food while they had been asleep or distracted with each other. He made a mental note to always track the Ki of those around him even when distracted, just in case.

Stomachs fully and the date closing to an end, the trio returned to the lobby to sign out. Approaching the elevator, they were once again met by their concierge Claire and Issei found it amusing that the woman had stayed around for almost twelve hours just to escort the group from the hotel but then again, she was probably paid quite well to see to their every whim regardless of the inconvenience.

As Rias signed for the bills, both Akeno and Issei tried to sneak peeks at the document before her but even with their enhanced eyesight, the Gremory heiress signed and returned the paper faster then either could peak but Issei was certain her saw six digits above her signature. Just how much exactly had they spent.

Once outside, the group waved off the staff attempting to help hail them a taxi and walked along the strip briefly in the dark light of early night before finding a secluded spot to reurn home. A flash of crimson light later and they reappeared within the Hyoudou residence living room startling Issei's father who still hadn't gotten accustomed to magical effects occurring around himself. Looking at the three he smiled as he spoke,

"You had a good time." Both a question and a statement.

All three replied positively as Issei removed him jacket and dropped down next to his father on the couch. Both older girls moving to his former bedroom to change into more casual clothes. Morning light filled the room and Issei was amused briefly by the changes that jumping from various timezones made. He had only been away for just over twenty four hours and yet spent most of that in the night time.

"Where did you all go?" Gorou asked, curious about his son's activities and happy to see him looking far more calm and at ease with himself.

Issei considered lying for a moment but replied honestly with a sheepish grin, "Vegas."

His father quirked an eyebrow. "As in Las Vegas in America." The older man confirmed.

"The very same." Issei felt the stare of his father bore into him while he watched the television absentmindedly.

Gorou took a few moments before replying.

"That must have been a lot of fun. Don't tell your mother though. Also, you should get changed before she returns home. I can smell your night on your clothes."

Issei met his father's eye and nodded before Hopping up and taking a sniff of his jacket. It confirmed that the odour of multiple alcoholic drinks was indeed present on them.

As he moved to change in his room, Issei asked a final question of his father, "Where is mum?"

His dad replied with a soft chuckle, 'She took Koneko and Sara clothes shopping. They spent the night here last night."

Issei laughed loudly at that response. He would have paid good money to see the awkwardness of his mother forcing the two girls into outfits she thought were cute whilst ignoring any of their protests.

All incriminating evidence of the trios time away safely deposited in the longest wash cycle that the family's machine could produce, Issei felt another spike of Ki enter the family home. He made his way to the living room immediately, well aware of who was waiting there and aware that their presence meant a change of situation.

Entering the living room, Issei found Rias introducing Grayfia and Sirzechs to his father whilst Akeno waited patiently. All the devils present wore serious expressions. Not waiting for the formalities to be over, the Lord of hell looked toward the Saiyan with the pair locking eyes.

"Your request has been granted."

Issei felt his blood pump and a smirk grow immediately.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One - Confrontation**

*** Living room, ****19 Hyoto Lane, Kuoh Town**** ***

Issei was excited. Finally he would get to do something other then train. His training provided him with a goal and immediate outlet for built up physical energy but engaging the enemy would completely relieve his frustration. He knew that it was his Saiyan instincts screaming at him for battle and in moments of more human contemplation he pondered whether his change in genealogy was heavily affecting his personality but at the end of such thoughts he just couldn't worry too much about it.

His instant shift in attitude was noted by everyone present, whilst the devils all looked concerned and his parents' looks apprehensive over the shift in the room's dynamic, Issei's eyes gleamed with exhilaration. His father noted the raw emotion in his son's eyes and wandered briefly which side of the family these genes had come from. Neither he nor Miki had ever displayed the sort of excitement and aggression that Issei was capable of but then again, neither had ever been in such a position. Would he have acted in the same way if such a situation had arose in his life?

A quick text message from Rias and less then two minutes later the front door of the home opened with the remainder of the extended peerage and associates arriving. Introductions were brief with Miki and Gorou moving to the back of the living room, allowing the collection of allies to focus entirely on the lord of hell.

"Grigori have been located infiltrating around Osaka. Currently we have our Vanguard units deployed to Tokyo, Kyoto and abroad. Attempts to contain Grigori forces have been slowed by issues in working with local human law enforcement, military forces and government agencies. Despite some progress, diplomatic efforts have been slow due to large degrees of mistrust. The capability for supernatural elements to masquerade as human has been a large sticking point in attempts to form resolutions or treaties." Sirzechs began, his voice measured, like someone delivering a well rehearsed brief or lecture. Even though Issei was excited for battle, he acknowledged the importance of the current situation even if he hadn't been keeping as up to date with it as the rest of the peerage.

Most of the peerage had been paying attention to the news fairly intently. He had overheard them as well as his parent's discussing the various concerns that had arose. He really should have paid more attention but his focus had very much been elsewhere.

"As such our vanguard forces as well as those of heaven are to now openly display themselves before the public. With our enemy operating in a covert fashion, attacking human population centres and sowing distrust and hate, we can only rally support and hope to defeat them through openly showing who we are, avoiding collateral damage and striking them promptly.

However the enemy's ranks appear to have swollen recently. They have aligned demonic forces from the rift, as well as rogue devil's to their forces. Furthermore Azazel has recently disappeared. We are ensure if Kokabiel has successfully conducted a coup d'etat or if he is in hiding but the Grigori ranks directly opposing both ourselves and heaven have swollen."

Sirzechs paused to allow everything to sink in for the group.

"So we show ourselves fully, when against a foe or always?" Rias clarified whilst seeming uncomfortable about the proposition. Devil society was not the largest with low birth rates and the high casualties during the civil war. Declaring themselves would be like painting targets on their backs.

Both Sirzechs and Grayfia acknowledged her concern.

"The new law will be enacted to soon that all devils and Angels whilst on earth must move in true form. This has been agreed upon by both our Lords and the Lords of heaven fully. I understand that it is a large change from millennia of secrecy and a campaign is going to be put forward encouraging those who wish to remain concealed to avoid operating on earth. As such the economy of hell will be expanded greatly."

Rias nodded along with understand of her brother's intent. She wasn't happy about it, the looks of Sebastian, Ravel and Marie said they also weren't fond of the proposed changes. The change to the structure of society would cause unrest and potential further problems but everyone present understood why these actions were being taken. It was unthinkable to allow Kokabiel to continue to murder and harvest vast swaths of humanity. Whatever his plan was, it could only result in terrible harm to both heaven and hell not to mention the possible extinction of enslavement of humanity. Whether for the forces of Heaven or Hell that was a terrible proposition.

As if to make his point, both Grayfia and himself released their wings which remained folded on their backs. As they did so, Issei realized he hadn't ever actually seen Grayfias' wings before and seeing them now seemed quite odd to him.

Taking cues from the lords' actions, the peerage all allowed their own to unfurl and fold behind their own backs. Issei noted that despite Ravel's wings being flame, they didn't burn or ignite anything around them. In fact Issei couldn't even feel any excess heat being produced Maybe he would ask her about it some time, it might be a good way to get the fiery girl to cool down to him a bit. Issei noted that Irina seemed almost determined to avoid looking at any devil's wings. He was certain that he current company had to affect her. Until recently they had been enemies.

"As for the task I have for you all. You have probably surmised by now, our forces are stretched thin and we can't afford to redeploy elements to Osaka and so I am assigning your group to deploy to Osaka. Your mission is simple. Identify the Grigori forces, intercept them and disrupt their operations in the area. Avoid human casualties and try to prevent damage to local infrastructure." His eyes landing on Issei with the final statement. While all of the magic and strength's possessed by the group could cause damage, Issei's Ki attacks had the potential to could the most by a large margin. Coupled with the Saiyan's temperament, he was the largest risk for causing collateral damage.

"How will we identify the enemy?" Rias asked while coming up with the best strategy she could for the task assigned to her. "Issei can identify supernatural forces by their Ki but he can't be identifying every target in battle. Even if he could, it would be too difficult for the rest of us to be able to know which were Grigori and who was human if they were mixed together."

Clearly Rias had put a bit of thought into how they were going to target against an enemy that could hide in plain sight while they showed themselves. It was a common issue that conventional military forces faced against insurgent enemies.

Grayfia summoned a large blue plastic trunk into the centre of the room. All eyes immediately were drawn to the item. She bent down and unclasped the lid before opening it. The trunk revealed to be padded inside with thick black foam and housed a dozen small objects around the size of the average Iphone. Grayfia lifted them up and began to distribute one to each member of the group. The devices were a silver resin composite. Somewhere between a plastic and metal. The left side contained a single button and right held a rose coloured panel of a translucent crystal material. With the items handed out to each member, Grayfia held one up in her hand.

"These have been recently manufactured and tested by Lord Ajuka himself." She began.

"They are a multi functional device. Able to act as a friendly force tracker, a communicator and their primary function is to assess and report the Shoki, Yuki and Genki levels of those around. They display all information on the screen and show an assessment level for the scanned individual. They have a range of approximately one kilometre with no requirement for line of sight and are solar charged. With a use of seventy five percent and twenty five percent idle, they will last approximately one week for a full charge/

As she spoke, Grayfia showed how to open the eye visor out from the device and set it to either the left or right eye. Simply for the preference of the user. How to turn on the device and how it simply sat over the ear.

Issei set his to be for his left eye and then held it over his left ear. Immediately the padding produced a small suction like release and help itself comfortably onto the side of his head. Grayfia continued her explanations once the group had all placed the devices on.

"The devices access your neural pathways once fitted and so are controlled by though. Once you turn it on for the first time, it will run a quick assessment and match to yourself. From then on, the device will only work for you." Issei held the small button on the underside of the earpiece and saw text flash across the translucent screen over his left eye momentarily before it cleared to its light rose colour.

"Controlling the device is simply. It uses the following commands of communicate, communicate to all, scan and identify. The commands are instantaneous so the moment you think of them, the device will act. Take a moment now to scan each other and identify yourselves as friends. You will then see that each other will initially be highlighted in yellow and then in blue once identified as a friend. If you identify someone as a foe, it will outline them in red."

Grayfia's voice filling the background as everyone present began to experiment.

Looking at Koneko beside himself, Issei saw her first with a soft yellow outline around the part of her in his scans view before the word _REKIL_ appeared next to her.

This must have shown on everyone's screen as Akeno asked before he could,

"What's Rekil?"

"Registered Ki Level" Grayfia explained. "It's the total summary of someones Shoki, Yuki and Genki. Ajuka is calling them Rekil locators."

Issei couldn't help but be amazed that while Ajuka could make something like this, his ability to name things was terrible.

"That's a woeful name. It should be something simple like a tracker or a looker or something." Issei stated.

"I agree," Kiba replied whilst looking from each member in turn of their group, "But your names are just as bad. Scouting targets is what we will do with these, why not call them scouters?" A murmur of agreement filled the room before Sara broke the silence.

"What the hell?" the young girls let out. "Has anyone scanned Issei yet?"

All eyes turned to the Saiyan with equally shocked expressions.

"Damn." Koneko let out softly. 'This is why I was leaving you to last."

The expressions on the group all grew to read the same. Issei watched Sebastian flick between checking Sirzechs and then him a few times as if to confirm that the readings were correct.

Curious, Issei finished reading everyone power. As expected Irina came in at the weakest in terms of raw power but not by much when compared to Asia or Sara. Rias, Akeno and Koneko cam in at the top three of their group of devils and Rias was close to two thirds of the power of her brother. Sirzechs inched just marginally higher her then his wife and Issei was happy to note that the readings he got came in at what he thought they would be from feeling their Ki with his senses. Now he just had a quantified figure to compare them to.

Thinking of himself a number appeared on the screen without any indicators, Issei realized that this was indicating the power that he contained and Issei felt his grin spread until he was almost laughing. His eyes met with Sirzechs and he could see the look that spread across the lord of hell's face. Sirzechs bent and collected a scouter from the trunk that was now half empty and after a quick configuration, scanned the room's occupants before looking at Issei with a mixture of disbelief and challenge.

The Saiyan merely smirked back. It wasn't every day that you found out that your power was just over four times that of a lord of hells.

Without another word, Sirzechs removed the scouter before addressing the remainder of the group.

"You should all prepare to depart immediately. I leave the exact plan to Rias and wish you all good luck." With that both Gremory seniors left the back to hell and the group began a quick preparation of what they would need to ready themselves. Mostly just Sara putting on clothes as she was still in her Pajamas and using the toilet quickly. Issei raided the fridge briefly. During his small snack he ate more food then the average human family would in a day.

While waiting to depart Issei looked at his parents as the sat adjacent to him quietly chatting with Marie and Sebastian who had introduced themselves. Issei quickly scanned them and found his father had a single digit level of Ki that he associated with humans but his mother had triple that in the tow double digits. Did that mean that his Saiyan lineage had passed down through his mother's side of the family?

Issei was unsure but thought he was probably correct in that assumption.

Within fifteen minutes the group were ready to depart. Issei's parents wished them all luck and told them to keep safe before the group vanished in a flash of crimson light emitted from the Gremory Sigil below their feet.

*** Alleyway, Osaka ***

The group emerged from the alleyway that they had just been relocated to by Rias' spell and began moving through the people the moved around the busy streets of the metropolitan city on this weekend morning. Shoppers, workers who had weekend shifts, government employees, children with parents, there was people from every walk of life and they all, as if in one collective will, avoided and made way for the group to move through. Looks of unease, fear, curiosity and distrust were those that Issei noted the most. The winds of the devils, especially Ravels, taking the most of the stares. Issei could here the comments being whispered, Irina and himself receiving less then the devils with less obvious traits. However with his tail and the whole group wearing scouters, it was unlikely that they wouldn't be noticed. Thousands of individual digits lit up on the top left corner of his eyepiece as Issei assessed and then dismissed each person as their Rekil matched his own assessment of their Ki. Issei noted that his own senses moved out a vast distance greater then the scouter and he extended his mind out as the group moved through the busy streets looking for any sign of Grigori activity.

The barrage of life that battered into Issei's senses while he sought out heightened Ki was almost overwhelming, focusing his senses out so far made the dull background sense of Ki become an almost overwhelming torrent of noise and he found himself retreating back before the weight of it would crush in on him. He took a moment before extending back out much slower, allowing the Ki of the world around him to build up slowly rather then at once. He found that at about twice the distance of the scouter was where it felt comfortable before the strain hammered into his mind, Issei allowed his sense to linger that far, simply supplementing his search of their targets.

It was slow going as the group moved through the streets. They spread out, all along the same streets, with a few hundred metres from the first of their group being Koneko with Sara through to the last with Kiba and Asia. The idea was floated that splitting into groups similar to their last venture might be a good option for covering even more group but that was dismissed rather quickly. Rias hadn't been comfortable with the idea of a small group being ambushed without support by their enemy. She was certain that by walking through such a city, openly displaying their supernatural traits, which the enemy had to be aware of their presence. If they group took to the air, they would be able to search far more efficiently but that too was dismissed for both reasons of being seen as too aggressive and likely to cause a panic with the population, thereby playing into what appeared to be a goal of the enemy and that Irina was unable to fly. Leaving a single member isolated was a disaster waiting to happen.

So it was that the group led by Rias found themselves moving from kogai to kogai of Osaka while methodically checking as many inhabitants as they could with the hours dwindling on. At each glance of a person, they would appear uncomfortable to receive the brief attention of the supernatural member moving through their society. Issei noted that they had a pair of police cars that followed them at a distance and he had to suppress the scoff that threatened to escape his lips. If they engaged their enemy, would the police attempt to intervene, if they did so would they even be able to assist?

Issei was certain that he was immune to human weaponry, he hadn't tested it but was sure that his enhanced toughness could withstand any caliber of fire put against him, heavier weapons might require active mitigation from his Ki but Issei still felt confident however as he looked around, he wasn't too sure if that was the case for everyone in his group.

Lunch time approached and passed as the group moved further east through Osaka. They had cleared the majority of the western kogai sweeping from south to north before switching and moving back again. The scouters allowing them to identify people through walls or who were otherwise out of sight and therefore allowing a strong degree of confidence that they hadn't missed a potential threat.

As the afternoon sun moved to bear heat down on the world Issei's stomach continued to rumble louder and louder. The Saiyan wasn't complaining about the missed meal, he hadn't eaten enough that morning and was focused on the task at hand but that didn't mean that his biology wasn't informing him that a banquet needed to be sacrificed to the bottomless pit he owned within himself. Slowly the grumbles grew and grew until his belly was almost roaring at those he passed and the wide birth around himself from the locals grew as they became concerned by the unnaturally loud responses.

His eye met Rias' as his belly practically bellowed whilst passing a local tavern style restaurant and Rias shook he head while thinking of opening communications with her group.

"We will have lunch here. We can't keep moving around with Issei's stomach causing such an uproar."

Agreements came back in reply before the group congregated in the Wild West themed tavern. The wait staff exchanged brief looks of uncertainty before showing the group to a series of booths. Previously when in the public, Issei had been forced to eat in as close to a human fashion as he could. Now however, the Saiyan could indulge himself to his hearts content. Orders were placed and he received skeptical looks when asked for three of each item on the menu.

Over the course of the next half an hour those same wait staff went through the phases of amazement, disbelief and disgust when watching the Saiyan consume everything that was brought out to him without so much as a second though. His companions happily continuing to eat and chat among themselves while this occurred. With everything eaten and paid for by Rias the group departed the restaurant with thanks from the manager who was looking at three weeks of profits alone from what Issei had consumed.

Dusk began to approach as they enter the kogai of Umeda, the hub of central activity for the sprawling city. It was just past five in the afternoon and most businesses were beginning to close. A heavy throng of people exiting the high rise buildings around them and making their way home or to meet with colleges.

The Ki of thousands of people pressed into Issei's senses and blurred together. He realized that the ability to differentiate Ki in a thick crowd like this was something he had never practiced and he chastised himself for it. His thoughts at his own training shortfall were cut off when Akeno's voice cut through that of the crowd out of his scouter.

"There is three large levels in the building to out left. The windowed one with the green mosaic in the glass."

Issei turned his head and found the building she inferred, a large office structure with a tech logo of some kind. Before he could reply more voices crossed the intercom.

"Five to our front, Half moon shaped building." From Koneko in a low voice as if she was trying to make sure no one could see her speak.

"I count at least three, maybe more behind us as well. Metro entrance. Not sure if they are moving toward us or not." Sebastian spoke.

Within moments of quick glances, the team had all identified the large signatures moving around them. They couldn't positively identify their targets though however, Rias made her decision quickly.

"There is far too many people here for a fight. Everyone move right. Let's not get encircled."

Sharply turning and redirecting their movement presented only more targets within their scouters and soon Issei's scouter was tracking twenty six targets.

"Rias, we have to clear the area." Issei began quickly, "They want to kill humans anyway right. Chances are, even if they don't attack us, they will attack those people."

Rias agreed with Issei but how exactly were they meant to clear thousands of people from an area. They had no authority to order humans around regardless of how much power they had. The looks they received meant that people were more likely to be afraid then supportive of them. Almost all humans being unable to tell the difference or even aware of the difference of the various factions and supernatural races in play. If they were too overt, would the enemy just attack immediately to kill as many people as possible? Rias felt herself caught in a paradox of being unable to act and felt an urge to just yell at the frustration of what presented before them.

Rias took in the area around her trying to analyse her situation, looking for that golden ticket that would present the opportunity she needed to exploit. High rise office buildings, predominantly made of glass windows, restaurants and cafes, a metro entrance and bus terminal, thousands of people moving to both so that they could finish their working days. Not ideal at all. A spike in the shoki levels of the individuals within the tall office structure that was now to their rear flashed across the scouters of all the members. The high pitch scream of glass shattering filled the air a moment later and the group all spun immediately to witness six spears of purple light breaking through the windows of the eighth floor and barreling toward the rear of their group.

A thunderclap ripped through the air as Issei exploded forward, his white aura raging around himself and the pavement split below his feet. Within a moment he intercepted the closest spears of light, their constructs shattering as he delivered quick blows against them. Screams filled the air as people panicked and began to run from the epicentre of the commotion. Two spears passed the airborne Saiyan crashing immediately into a green barrier projected by Asia. The translucent energy held as the spears shattered against them ineffectually.

Rias felt a groan escape her lips as the shining light of her boyfriend's aura shot toward the building the attack had come from. She wanted to manoeuvre away from this area but now her boyfriend was already rocketing toward the enemy. Her scouter showed rapid movement from the tracked targets toward them. Their levels all fell well within the range that they could deal with. It didn't identify exactly what they were going to be facing but Rias was confident.

"Move to cover." She ordered over the scouter as her group all shot of the exposed streets and began to position to face the groups closing in on them.

Issei was at the shattered remains of the large glass window within seconds. A large office space broken up into dozens of cubicles presented itself to him. Three figured rushed away from the window, black feathered wings present on their backs as they shot out the opposite winds, clearly attempting to escape. Firing forward once again, he was upon them in an instant, his right fist crashing against the back of the rear most Grigori's head. A harsh snap resounding as his targets skull and neck shattered under the force of the Saiyan's blow. The other two spun and stared at him with fear. It was clear that they knew who they faced and really didn't want to face Issei. They still had half the distance to travel to escape the building and Issei was within striking distance. They wouldn't escape without a fight. Summoning light weapons to their hand the pair swung forward against him with their blades.

Issei ducked under an overhead strike of a curved blade from the man to the right of the pair as his body pivoted to avoid a thrust from his compatriot. Their attacks moved exceedingly slow against the senses of the Saiyan warrior. Issei took a controlled step forward, locking the outstretched arm of the man thrusting the blade at him in a quick hold. Applying firm pressure on the elbow joint before while striking the upper arm with an open palm, Issei felt the upper break. As he did so, he flicked his right foot under the body below him and punted it toward the partner of his restrained enemy.

A sharp yell of pain ripped from the fallen angel's throat as Issei broke his arm at the same moment as his friend was projected backward under the force of the body that collided with his abdomen. Following through and monopolizing on this momentum, Issei pivoted the arm of his enemy upward and before the distressed angel could respond he thrust his palm into the man's torso, releasing a small of shot of condensed Ki. The man's eyes bulged as the Ki ripped into his chest and blew a large section from his back. Issei dropped the body of his dead opponent and approached the Grigori who was now picking himself back up. The fallen angel looked with horror toward the eviscerated body of his partner and then back at the Saiyan calmly approaching him. With a yell he stabbed forward with his blade, his weapon pierced the body in front of him and cut upward as the image of the Saiyan disappeared. He didn't have time to be surprised at the after image as Issei had already ducked under his attack, stepped into his guard and delivered a driving left uppercut that shattered the jaw of the Grigori and drove cartledge, bone and part of his cerebral cord into the opponent's brain.

His strike followed through and retracted, Issei watched as they still upright body shook for a moment before collapsing to the floor. He had dispatched the three foes within a minute and looked for a second at their lifeless bodies. He had killed once again, for a moment Issei looked at his hands before clenching them. It had been so easy, his strength and power was so much higher then those he fought. Unlike his past battles against the Grigori, this had been a slaughter. But this was war, they were the enemy.

A calm breath left his lips, Issei wasn't sure if this was the nature he had always had or if it was the Saiyan genealogy taking charge but he just smirked, he didn't care that he had killed the enemy. They faced him, they planned to kill him. To kill his friends and innocents. But they fought a Saiyan, they would learn how bad a mistake that was.

Emerging from the same window he had entered, Issei hovered in the air to take in the scene before him. His friends were spread across either side of the streets before him, focused around the interection they had turned down. It had only been a few minutes, less then three yet almost all the Ki signatures of the area had fled. People had run for their lives. Issei could see close to a dozen that had been caught in the crossfire and felt anger rise that those people had been killed by the enemy, even from his height above, he could tell the entry and exit woulds they suffered had been made by the light weapons utilized by their foes. Spears of light flashed and crashed from multiple directions as their opponents fired at them from every direction and angle, the barrage was forcing his friends into covered positions and unable to move freely. Twisted creatures of deformed flesh flooded the metro entrance where Issei could hear screams of terror. The creatures surged toward the closest of his friends, met head on by Kiba and Sebastian. The two swordsmen a whirl of blades as they cut through twisted horro after twisted horror. Behind them Asia was knelt inside a bus stop, the glow of her healing magic clear to Issei, he Felt a packet of weak Ki near her but couldn't see the owners, his view obstructed by the side of the shelter. It was most likely injured people that she would have insisted on saving.

Across from her Akeno and Sara were unleashing controlled shots of their magic against the half moon building to their front. Their enemy returned fire recklessly whilst the Gremory girls took only precise shots, Issei could see Akeno coaching Sara's shots. Clearly worried about causing collateral harm to any people who may still be in the area but undetected while they were focusing on the fight. Koneko moved swiftly before them approaching the building, darting from cover to cover. It was evident that the enemy had lost sight of the nekomata and she was closing on them quickly. Behind her Irina moved in a similar manner. She would support Koneko. Looking further ahead, Issei could see Rias with Marie and Ravel. The trio engaging the foes that rushed at them, a mixture of Grigori with what Issei could see were various mutated rogue devils. The trio unleashed a mixture of destruction, flame and ice magic on the enemy. He watched as a rogue that resembled a human with a crow head, similar to how the ancient Egyptians depicted their gods, remained exposed from a moment too long and caught a blast of Rias' magic. A squark of pain left him before he was atomized by the potent magic.

With the battlefield understood, Issei pivoted to shoot down toward the metro entrance when gunfire erupted from below and he felt the irritating flick of bullets striking into the lower side. He looked down toward and intersection further down the road they had moved up. The police cars that had been following them all day parked across the road, officers with pistols and rifles present. One with a rifle firing at him while others seemed unsure how to respond. Annoyance ticked in his mind as Issei shot toward them in a flash of white light. How could he have forgotten about these guys?

Issei stopped above them and dropped down to land gracefully in front of the officer who had shot at him. Panic flooded the man's eyes who then stelled himself before unloading his weapon into Issei. The Saiyan simply remained still, allowing the rounds to hit him, only moving his arm to catch the projectiles that attempted to ricochet unless they hit and injured someone else. A click left the weapon as the man's magazine emptied and his visage returned to horror at the unaffected warrior before him.

"Listen up." Issei bellowed, he already had the attention of every officer who kept their weapons pointed on him. "We, wearing these" Issei pointed to his scouter. "Are on your side. The others are here to kill humans. We are here to stop them. Simple as that. Either help or stay out of the damn way."

Before any of the officers could respond the Saiyan took to the air and fired himself back down the road with a thunderclap reverberating from the speed he accelerated to so rapidly. The swarm of twisted horrors surging from the metro entrance before him, Issei made up his mind, that was were he could help most. Issei pivoted and dove into the side of the pack. He took on the appearance of a white comet as he shot into the group and began to strike against the monsters that were within range. His fists, elbows, knees and feet tore through the creatures like a hot knife through butter while his Ki blasts blew off limbs and eviscerated flesh.

The beasts turned against him, attacked the white aura clad warrior within their midst, Issei felt as a bone blade shattered against his flesh, unable to injure him. The mass of creatures swarmed onto Saiyan, the light of his aura being smothered in the seemingly endless horde of grotesque terrors. A harsh yell filled the air, debris and small objects rendered immune to the effects of gravity and floating upward momentarily before crashing back to earth, Issei's aura exploding outward, creatures' closest to him evaporating at the contact of his Ki tearing them apart, others sliced into and thrown back. Bodies launched into the air as if an explosion had detonated with the Saiyan as the focus point, Issei killed the closest foes with a volley of precise Ki shots while yelling back at the pair of swordsmen behind him.

"Let's stop the source of these things."

Confirmatory shouts came from the two devils who followed Issei in dashing toward the metro entrance. Any creature still alive from Issei's disruption of their horde quickly cut down by one of the three. The entrance way consisted of a twin set of four escalators to allow passengers up and down from the station below. The mass of seething demonic horrors climbed over each other in a frenzied motion. Their mindless rush to swarm back up toward the surface clearly more prevalent then any concern for each other or survival instincts. It was clear that these creatures were simple mindless demons, a mass of fiends utilized as a deft club against foes. Issei felt disgust flash across his face at the sight of the half eaten human bodies strewn on the ground below this horde. Evidently these creatures weren't fussy eaters.

With a shout, Issei rocketed down into the station and plunged into the mass of foes. His strikes and blasts began carving a rapidly expanding hole that he capitalized on through the enemy. Carcasses torn apart from his attacks began to dissolve in a mess of acrid goo that Sebastian was familiar with from the assault on his past home.

The two devils rushed to follow the Saiyan as he pressed onward, their target being the three higher Ki signatures found deeper within the station. Likely the ones allowing these beasts access to the mortal realm.

Sebastian sliced through a fiend effortlessly before glancing forward in time to see Issei blast four apart with a single Ki blast, his foot following though and striking another aside with a controlled sweeping kick, his body remaining airborne and aura surging the whole time.

"I never imagined someone could be so destructive." He quipped to Kiba, his sword slicing back into another beast.

The Gregory knight spared him a glance between dispatching two foes whilst replying,

"Yeah, it's time like this that I am glad we have our own unstoppable wrecking ball."

Waiting areas, public toilets, food and small stalls, all passed by the trio as they fought toward their target. Issei could feel the thick Ki in the air as we rounded a corner to down the enemy on the seventh platoon. A subway train cut in half on the track gave rise to a rift of swirling blacks, reds and purples. Arks of energy tore from the temporal distortion. The grotesque horrors surging outward. Beyond the rift, perched on top to the cart were three humanoid individuals. The first with long black hair and a slim physique. A male carrying a red bladed knife, deformed devil wings folded on his back. The second, a human coated in scales with a flat face and reptilian eyes. The last, a blue skinned humanoid with no facial features of hair at all yet a pair of large blue devil wings. Rogue devils.

Issei's eyes met with the slim man's as he dove from the vehicles roof and run through the crowd of demons toward the Saiyan. The reptilian devil joining him with a heavy thud as his large body landed before bounding forward. The blue figure remaining still whilst seeming to hum with energy. The twisted flesh demons continued their attacks against the trio while the three cut them down over and over. The mindless attacks easy to predict, counter and strike back against. Ki flared beside Issei as the red blade of the black haired devil shot out at him. He twisted and struck back with a side kick at his opponent. His foot flew over the devil's head and Issei retracted to avoid a vertical thrust of the man's knife. This devil was exceedingly fast, his power most likely focusing on speed. The pair trading blows that both dodged and wove between. As they did so, Issei continued to blast apart demon's that surged at him relentlessly. His forward momentum toward the rift halted by his inability to strike his opponent. If the fight had been him and the devil alone, Issei knew he could land his attacks but the constant distraction of the demons throwing themselves at him made it impossible.

Beside him, the large reptilian monster struck out at the swordsman with swipes of his claws that were faster then a creature of his stature would be expected to make. The claw narrowly avoided Kiba, the knight ducking under the appendage before striking with the blade in his hand. The blade cutting into the hardened flesh barely while Sebastian's met the same resistance above. The pair struck repeatedly against armoured hide of the rogue assaulting them whilst dancing around the blows of the creatures that their Saiyan ally shrugged off. Kiba danced back for a moment, dodging around a flurry of blows from multiple enemies, his concentration locked, dark blades of energy winked into existence, controlled telepathically by the devil. The dozen blades slicing into the twisted horrors around them with vicious efficiency, allowing the devils to focus on the monster before them. The pair working in unison, coordinating their strikes against the reptile who began to back step, losing ground and bloody to the pair the pressed against him.

The blades of Kiba, struck out against the flesh horrors assaulting Issei, with a moment of reprieve, he focused in on the sadistically smiling rogue attacking him and struck out in a flurry of jabs with increasing speed. His first left crossing the air above his foes head, a double right driving the devil back opened the rogue's guard and Issei's left knee cracked into his side. Air left the devil's lungs as he projected to the right, impacting with the hard tiled wall. Blood splattered as his body became wedged into the tiles, a hole left and long cracks present as the devil dropped harshly to the floor while coughing up blood.

The low humming from the blue skinned figure intensified, drawing Issei's attention from his current opponent.

The humming reached fever pitch as the rift expanded. With the portal opened further, a flesh horror of immense size, long blades of bone protruding from it's body and multiple limbs. Deformed faces present across multiple parts of its body.

Realising what was happening, Issei cupped his right hand beside his rib, a strong pool of Ki collecting. The blue white orb condensing heavily. With the energy collected, Issei shot forward and dove around the massive horror, blades of bone and fleshy appendages striking all around him, missing narrowly. Sliding across the ground, Issei waited until the moment his vision presented a clear target and unleashed his Ki blast forward toward the blue skinned devil.

The devil twisted toward the Ki blast too late. The blue white orb collided with the target and erupted, tearing the target in half. A gruesome shower of gore spraying from the rendered figure. The dissected body struck the ground, the humming ceasing and a great squeal, like a car with old breaks filled the air briefly before the rift winked out of existence. Demons in the process of crossing, torn in half as their portal to earth ceased to exist.

With the biggest problem solved, Issei twisted back to the largest monster in time to be struck by a pair of limbs and sent careening backward into the side of the broken subway car. Pulling himself free, Issei looked up to see the grotesque demon charging toward him and met it head on. A blur of limbs followed as the Saiyan dodged, parried and struck out against the target. For each strike he landed, Limbs or great swathes of flesh were torn or destroyed, yet the creature healed or regenerated itself a new.

"We fought that thing in Paris. It can heal itself." Sebastian's voice crossed the scouter.

"Yeah I noticed." Issei responded whilst focusing on the beast attacking him. Whilst taking a moment to go on the defensive and simply dodge around its assault, Issei swept his Ki over the creature, looking for a weakness but pleasantly surprised by what he learnt. The creatures Ki was focused to a single point instead of flowing throughout the whole creature. That meant only one thing to Issei. The body was a husk or shell and the target was inside. If he killed the target, he killed the creature.

He began to focus his strikes on the abdomen of the creature, the core in the location of where the appendix would be on a human. Seeming to notice the Saiyans intent, the creature began assaulting his with renewed vigor and the internal healing increased to negate anything Issei did. Issei felt himself scowl at the roadblock put before him in killing this beast. He dodged back and took up a defensive stance, weaving through the blows before him. The mass of the creatures had thinned heavily. Unable to call reinforcements, their enemy's numbers now meant nothing. The blades Kiba summoned dispatching the remaining lesser horrors and his two allies fighting the two rogue devils.

Issei knew that preventing collateral damage was important but so was slaying these fiends. With his mind made up, His hands shot to his side.

"Get back." Issei commanded before focusing. "GALICK." His energy pooled and focused as he dodged a strike and fired himself backward toward his allies behind him.

"GUN" his aura ripped into royal purple as he shot back past Kiba and Sebastian. The devils looking at him and realizing his intent. More energy condensed in his cupped palms. The pair of swordsmen disengages and ran back from their startled enemies. Clearly unprepared for the two to suddenly withdraw. With enough distance formed, Issei stopped his rearward momentum and firmly took up his position, Kiba and Sebastian reaching his side as he thrust his hands forward toward their pursuing enemies.

"FIRE!"

The thick wave of the galick gun erupted from in front of Issei and filled the enclosed space of the destroyed platform. Issei caught a brief look of shock across his opponents faces' before the purple Ki filled his entire vision and ripped through there bodies. The wide blast tore through both devils before focusing in on the twisted creature. Its flesh and regeneration not even slightly able to resist the Ki wave that struck directly into the core of the beast. On contact the flesh of the monster exploded, firing gore outward, further projected by the Ki wave detonating as Issei released his hold on the Ki pouring from him.

With the threat of the creatures halted, Issei looked to his compatriots. A victorious smile across his face. Kibe gave him a thumbs up while Sebastian just stared in mild disbelief.

Ignoring the stunned Frenchman Issei began rushing back through the metro to rejoin the group.

Kiba simply gave the French devil a light shove, "Come on."

Sebastian responded with a nod and the pair followed the Saiyan back to the surface, dispatching the few missed demons along the way.

Bursting out of the metro station and into the now fully dark night sky, Issei took in the battlefield once more. He couldn't be certain of how much time had passed since he dove down into the underground complex but now the sky was fully black and all natural light was gone. Events had progressed above ground as well and Issei was happy to see that the training the peerage and associates took allowed them to fair well against their foes. Looking toward the half moon structure, Issei could no longer feel any Ki but the damage to the building indicated that Koneko and Irina had successfully closed the distance with their foes and won that engagement.

Looking toward where Rias had previously been Issei spotted the whole group of his allies engaging a large party of Grigori and rogue devils in a melee that covered the street. Shooting forward Issei crossed the distance between himself and the enemy in mere seconds. Colliding his fist with a Griogri who prepared an energy spear to fire at Rias, the enemy was launched from the power of his strike back like a cannonball off into the distant end of the street. The dull sound of a body striking a building filling the air.

Issei landed, immediately engaging a rogue devil whose hands were replaced by long scythes. As he did so Kiba and Sebastian arrived, striking into further enemies. Within a moment of the trio arriving, it was clear that they now heavily tipped the engagement into their favour and the enemy appeared to also understand this.

Screaming loudly for her allies to retreat, a fallen angel woman took to the air as the remnants of their group turned back from the Gremory. Issei prepared an attack to unleash when the airborne female turned back and unleashed a blinding light upon his group. Unprepared for such attack Issei found his eyes burning and close involuntarily. By the increasing distance of their foes Ki to themselves, Issei could tell that his friends were also blinded and unable to open his eyes properly due to the light the woman continued to produce, Issei shot forward into the air toward her, eyes closed, following the Ki he sensed. His fist struck into her face with a glancing blow. Not quite as accurate without the use of his eyes, the woman had been partially successful in dodging. Her Ki dropped sharply and the light vanished as the woman was rendered unconscious and fell from the sky.

Issei landed to the ground whilst rubbing his eyes. The enemy had already moved far enough to avoid detection by the scouters and Issei could feel them approaching the upper limit of his senses. If they were going to chase them he would need to act fast. He turned to say as such to Rias but paused at the look of the group. All were alive but in various states of exhaustion. While he had torn through the enemy, the rest of the group had been closer aligned to the strength of their foes and that showed in the wounds the carried. Asia moved through the group healing minor injuries whilst they rested and took in the damage that the busy centre of Osaka had sustained. The road carved up with damage, bodies of their enemies and locals littered around the streets, the toxic ooze left by the demons would be a further trouble.

"I'll be back in a moment" Issei stated to Rias and Akeno who both just nodded to him pensively.

Raising himself up slightly, the Saiyan flew to the police vehicles, further vehicles had joined their compatriots and they appeared to be speculating on how to handle the situation. He was glad they had not tried to intervene after he showed how foolish such an effort would be. The Saiyan approached without his aura and at lower velocity before touching down before the vehicles.

"Hey there." He greeted to the closest officers who were startled by the tailed warrior dropping down casually out of the night air.

Issei moved forward to enter their perimeter as an officer spoke toward him in a shaky voice.

"Hal … Halt. You, you can't come in here." He stammered out. Clearly this man wasn't prepared for dealing with what had become a supernatural urban war zone.

"I'm just here for a quick chat, let your bosses know what needs to be done." Issei smiled whilst raising his hands with palms open in a non threatening manner.

He realized by the sudden looks of fright on their faces that just because he took it as non-threatening for him to do so, they had just seen him eliminate a small army of monsters with just his fists and energy attacks, the pair cringing back at the Saiyan raising hands before realizing what he meant.

The two looked at each other momentarily and that was all it took for Issei to move passed them and approach a larger group of officers within.

"HEY!" one of the two yelled out and the loud voice drew eyes from the remaining officers, all of whom either pulled weapons on the Saiyan or became largely on guard.

Issei stopped moving and rolled his eyes at the pointless display of weapons. He simply spoke loudly and clearly to the group figuring that who ever was in charge would hear him. He wasn't going to waste time with them.

'We have driven back the enemy. There was unfortunately some people who got killed. The fighting has finished though. The demons bodies dissolved into a toxic goo. Don't touch it. The metro station is trashed and will take a lot to clear. You should watch out in case we have missed any demons but I don't think we have." Issei stated whilst tapping his scouter for emphasis at the end of his little speech.

"Anyway, that's all I had. Bye."

With his impromptu update delivered, Issei rose into the air and flew back toward his group of friends casually while the officers watched him go with bewildered looks.

Asia had finished tendering to the groups injuries when Issei arrived and knelt beside the unconscious Grigori woman. The group waited for Issei to arrive before awakening her, having heard what he was saying to the police. He touched down beside Rias and Asia gave the woman just enough healing to awaken her. Her eyes flickered open and she went rigid upon looking around at those around her. Attempting to move, she found herself bound by ropes summoned by Akeno to the wrists, arms behind her back and bound with her legs locked uncomfortably.

Rias approached her while the remainder kept quiet.

"You know who we are." She stated coldly.

The Grigori captive looked around at all of them before nodding simply.

"Good." Rias replied bluntly, "Now focus on Issei here for a second."

Rias pointed to the boy standing to her rear left.

"If you mess us around, our Saiyan here will tear your limbs off from your body, understood."

The woman once again nodded to Rias. Clearly she was trying to think of a way to escape but it was evident that there wouldn't be. Her eyes left the Saiyan and returned to the devil before her.

"Now then, what were you all doing here?" Rias held eyes contact with the woman whilst standing over her making it clear that the Gremory heiress was in charge.

The fallen angel took a moment to respond which earnt her a kick from Rias. Issei smirked at seeing his girlfriend acting so ruthlessly toward the enemy. This was a side she never displayed, she would use lethal force but not aggression toward a enemy like this. He wondered briefly if it was an act or if Rias really hated the Grigori.

The fallen angel grimaced at the strike and responded immediately.

"We were told to track your group, kill you all and kill as many humans as we could in the process to extract as much red mist as we could."

Rias just grimaced at more mention of the red mist, "Why?"

The angel looked up at the devil above her with a sadistic smile.

"Lord Kokabiel is going to bring our new god to the world with it. We have so much. We only need a little more and then we will purify everything. Humans, angels, devils, demons. We will wipe everything clean and only the faithful will inherit everything." She responded with laughter in her voice.

Rias looked the dirty blonde woman in the eys as she placed her foot on he chest, applying pressure and holding the woman down.

"Well you failed, we are all alive and you killed only a few innocents, far less then you lost in this battle."

"No we didn't." The woman began laughing again despite the foot holding her down. Rias merely looked at the woman with disgust while Issei looked up and focused. He could feel large Ki moving back into his senses. Multiple signatures much higher then the previous Grigori. One that was above the rest of his group and close to that of Sirzechs. Another much higher again.

"We have incoming." Issei stated causing the downed Grigori to laugh further.

"Lord Kokabiel and Riser will end you all and this filthy city."

As if on cue, a light filled the sky to their eat growing as it approached. A bright shining aura of reds and yellow that approached rapidly.

With their scouters now able to register the threat, the group looked toward the rapidly approaching mass, Issei noticed the familiarity of it and his eyes widened.

"EVERYONE MOVE!" Issei bellowed and the group sprang from their positions. Clearing the road, the moment before a great gout of fire descended upon the location they had just been as a massive bird of fire shot by over head. The flame melting the tarmac of the road and causing the plastic of the seating in the bus shelter close by to melt. The heat so intense that fires erupted from plant life around and Issei could feel the oxygen cooked from the air.

Cringing he looked up in time to see the Phoenix that Riser had become once again ascend higher into the air with another figure following him. A figure with multiple black feathered wings.

Issei took to the air followed by his friends leaving Irina on the ground below.

"Get the police to evacuate the area. This is going to get messy." Rias yelled to the holy warrior who nodded before running in the direction of the law enforcement barricade.

Coming to a halt above the tallest of the buildings with the city spread out below them, each group faced off at a distance of less then fifty metres. Issei quickly scanned his opponents with his scouter as he knew the rest of his allies would do.

The phoenix before him whilst emitting radiant light still came in at just under Sirzechs power. Less then a quarter of Issei's own. The Grigori leader however held a level almost fifty percent higher then Issei's own scan had revealed. Issei smirked, finally an enemy that would challenge his new level of power.

"So here you all are." Kokabiel announced in a twisted deep voice. A voice filled with malice and evil.

"I am delighted that you are all here. Such a little collection compiled to help us tie up all our loose ends at once. Ravel you still owe your brother your life energy, so rude of you to deny it. Rias Gremory, killing you will destroy your brother and make engaging him all the sweeter. The remnants of house le Barton, I hate to leave a job unfinished. The twilight healing bearer, we will be taking your power back for our true plan for it."

Kokabiel monologued while facing the team before him as if their defeat was inevitable.

"Saiyan, drawing your life away will bring so much power to the revival of the true god and my daughter, you will finally serve your purpose." Both Akeno and Issei staring hatefully at him whilst the Saiyan placed himself to the front as a shield for the group behind him.

"I am oh so thankful for you to all assemble in one place for us." The demented former angel finished with twisted laughter.

Issei maintained eye contact with the Grigori leader as he let his voice be known,

"We can all see their power. I will take Kokabiel, you all take that overgrown turkey down."

"No, I'm fighting him too. It's my fight too." Akeno responded immediately and as much as Issei hated the idea, he knew he couldn't deny her. The man had killed her mother. So he simply nodded.

"If that's how you want it then so be it." Kokabiel responded before floating higher away from the phoenix beside him. Issei and Akeno raising in parallel to him while the remaining devils locked their eyes on the flaming bird before them. While rising, Issei felt the pool of Ki within himself and released the gates, Ki flooding into himself, he could feel it sweeping through himself and his power steadily climbing to its maximum. Finishing their rise in the air, a long gruesome sword of shining yellow energy forming in Kokabiel's hand. A breeze flowed between the groups and then Issei bellowed, his aura of white energy exploding as he fired himself toward the enemy who shot toward him as well.

Issei's fist struck air, whistling past Kokabiel's left side while the pulsing blade of his enemy's weapon passed through the space his head had been moments before. Following in, Issei struck out with blow after blow at a furious pace, a right cross with sweeping elbow, driving knee and left uppercut. Kokabiel weaved and dodged in a graceful display, his many wings folding and pivoting to avoid the blows from the Saiyan warrior. Likewise for each swing of his sword, Issei avoided the dangerous energy blade.

Akeno watched as Issei barreled into their foe, the pair moving at speeds she struggled to match. Through training with him, observing his bouts with Ddraig and her enhanced senses, she was able to observe the fight but participating or helping her boyfriend would be difficult. The readings on the scouter scared her as well. Issei was so much more powerful then them and yet Kokabiel registered power even beyond that. She knew that if needed Issei would utilize his Kaioken. Would that be enough, Issei had always said it felt as if each multiplier doubled his power but now would be a test of that. Akeno prepared herself, she channeled magic through her body and prepared to unleash a torrent of spells the moment she could ensure that Issei wouldn't be caught as well.

The moment Issei struck toward Kokabiel, the phoenix form of Riser reared back expanding his lungs before bellowing out a torrent of flame toward the devils assembled before him. The devils scattered and dropped aware from the column of flame that spewed forth. The phoenix itself elicited such a heat that made those close to it begin to cook. Darting away the group began to unleash spell upon their foe, magic darts of green light from Sara, orbs of destruction from Rias and shots of ice shards from Marie. The le Barton devil wished to engage Kokabiel so that she could avenge her father but she knew her magic was suited for fighting this powerful foe first. The green darts exploded against the flames of the phoenix ineffectually, the damn caused by Rias' orbs repaired immediately and the ice melted under the intense heat of the creatures flames. This fight was going to be hard won. Kiba summoned blades that he fired at the massive form of Riser but little was achieved by it. The metal of the blades melted under the heat and fell toward the ground as white form sludge, those few that did reach him were shattered by the claw strikes of the massive avian.

Darting around, the group avoided Riser as he shot bolts of flame and swooped in to assault them. Asia unleashed gusts of win to redirect the fire while Sebastian carved waves of energy at their foe. Koneko simply fell back, there was little she could do against this foe. She knew that during the rating game Issei had been unable to get close to fight the phoenix and Riser seemed to have grown stronger since then. Most likely through devouring more of the red mist that he stole from people's life force. The situation was less then ideal for the group who were forced to avoid the massive bird lest it cook them alive or tear them limb from limb whilst also avoiding the immense gouts of hellfire he unleashed. Already a glow could be seen from areas of the the city far below them where the fires had spread from his initial assault.

Irina sprinted directly to the police blockade. The moment they saw her weapons raised. She didn't have time for their nonsense though and continued to rush toward them. If they fired, she would dodge. She knew she was a lot tougher then the average person but wasn't sure that she could just shrug of automatic fire like Issei.

"I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOUR BOSS!" she bellowed out whilst sprinting at them. Durandal resting in its sheath on her back. Her last tribute to Xenovia being to use her favoured blade after losing her own against Freed Sellzen. The officers before her seemed to be uncertain, Issei had twice entered their area and paid no attention to their authority or weapons, however had also proven to be friendly.

The closest officer lowered his weapon, if she was here to help like the flying boy with the tail had tried then he wasn't going to turn her away. This night had been crazy enough already. Pointing toward the large portable command post behind him he let her in. As she passed he eyed the sword on her back and considered that he really should ask her to disarm but the girl had moved on before he could.

Irina approached the large vehicle, a long truck trailer painted white with _COMMAND _across the side in a deep blue. Opening the door without knocking Irina stepped inside to find five officers within. Two appeared to be manning some form of communications system whilst the other three seemed to be coordinating efforts from a series of Ipads and whiteboards. All five looked at her with an expression that said the last thing they expected was a girl with a sword in strange clothing to enter.

"Who are you? You can't be in here." Came the words instantly from a man with more accouterments on his shoulders then the others. Irina didn't know the police rank structure but she that like the military, more stuff on the shoulder meant more rank. This guy was probably in charge. He was a middle aged man with his hair beginning to recede and greying at the edges.

"My name is Irina Shidou. I am a Templar under the command of Lord Michael, Archangel of Heaven." Irina proclaimed calmly whilst approaching the bewildered officers.

"Now unless you have any experience fighting a demonic war, I suggest you listen to what I have to say."

A moment passed in which the senior officer's eyes twitched with annoyance or anger. Possibly both or embarrassment. It was clear that he was very much used to being in charge and in control of the situations that he was presented. Now he had a young woman coming in with far more knowledge of the situation he was meant to be controlling, telling him what to do. He took a breath breath and then turned fully to the girl.

"I am chief inspector Ryoto. What can you tell us about all this?" He would swallow his pride and find out everything. The fire service was already en-route to help with the fires caused by the giant flame creature and he had no idea what was happening above the city but could here the thunderous clashes. He needed information if he was going to make his officers duties efficient.

"I will keep it short. My group was sent here under the joint authority of Lord Michael and Lord Sirzechs to intercept the enemy forces planning to attack the city. As you can see we did so. Our engagement halted their plan to unleash a demonic horde onto the population and routed their forces however they have struck back with the Ace cards. Currently the rest of my fr…" Irina stopped herself before continuing, "Allies are engaging the phoenix they brought as well at the enemy commander. This engagement is likely to cause immense damage to the local area and so you must evacuate everyone within at least a few kilometres of this area."

Ryoto stared at her as if she were insane for a moment whilst his staff did the same. Irina simply resisted the urge to be frustrated before continuing.

"Look I know it sounds insane alright but right now up there." She pointed above herself for emphasis. "My allies are fighting for the fate of not just the world but everything. Heaven, hell, earth, everything. Their fight is going to be destructive, its unfortunate but it is just the truth of the matter. So you need to evacuate as many people as possible. Because while the majority of them are devils, they are good people and they are sandbagging themselves because they are worried about innocent people getting hurt." Irina declared toward the officers while trying to avoid becoming frustrated.

"Devils. But you said you were from Heaven." One of the officers spoke looking confused.

"I am, they aren't. Look I don't have time to explain all the inter-dimensional politics at play here. All you need to know is that the guy who has been ordering all the attacks against the world is up there right now. He is incredibly powerful and I need you all to organize for us to be able to deal with him."

The officers went silent whilst looking at their commander. He thought for a moment whilst looking toward Irina intently before moving to the communication station and taking up a radio transmitter.

"This is chief inspector Ryoto. I am ordering an evacuation of all residents within three kilometres of Umeda station. I say again, an evacuation of all residents within three Kilometres of Umeda station."

Responses of affirmation began flowing through the receiver the moment he stopped his transmission.

Irina looked to him with a smile, "Thanks."

He nodded in response and waited to see if the girl would present any more information but Irina seemed to zone out for a moment. In reality she was listening to how the battle above was going through her scouter.

She could hear the frustration that the majority of the devils were having with dealing with the phoenix above. If only they could weaken its flames then the group could strike it more efficiently. Irina's eyes wandered over the charts adorning the inside of the command vehicles walls as she listened. It displayed information on equipment capabilities, suspects, force allocation and other knowledge that would be useful to know on hand for planning operations. Her eyes stopped as it honed in on a vehicle with its primary attributes listed and an idea formed.

"I have another plan." She began, turning to Ryoto.

Far above the city, Issei's fist crashed into the guard of the light weapon wielded by Kokabiel, the energy biting at his skin as it stopped the momentum of his strike. He shot back as the fallen angel dropped down in altitude and struck back with the glowing weapon. Issei's clothes bore more tears then before and blood seeped from a gash on his right arm. Kokabiel wasn't without marks though. His robes ripped and bruising evident on his exposed chest where Issei had successfully struck him with a flurry of punches and elbows. Each strike the two made unleashing a loud thunderclap through the air. Issei shot overhead and unleashed a volley of small Ki blasts down on his foe. The energy orbs exploding as Kokabiel tore through them with precise strikes of his weapon.

Akeno seized on the distance and unleashed bolts of compressed lighting into the the fallen angel, he released a hand from the grip of his weapon and blocked the lighting with an outstretched palm. The magical electricity faltered against the powerful combatants form but the slight distraction was all Issei needed as upon the release of his last Ki blast he rocketed back toward the enemy and struck down upon the fallen angel with an overhead double handed axe strike. The force of his blow fired Kokabiel away toward the ground below. Issei wasn't losing his opportunity and shot into the disadvantaged foe like a speeding white comet. His left fist driving into his jaw while hid right hand pulled back and struck over and over into the fallen angel's ribs.

Akeno cheered for success at seeing Issei scoring hit after hit against his target but her cheer was short lived as Kokabiel recovered whilst under the assault replied with a powerful elbow to Issei's jaw. Knocked back, the Saiyan's guard was too open to prevent the blade the sliced across his shoulder from the enemy at speeds far beyond what he had displayed thus far.

Kokabiel roared with rage as he shot forward at Issei while swinging his blade faster and fast coupled with kicks and strikes, his wings even battering against the Saiyan. Akeno watched in horror as Issei was pummeled from the blows whilst being forced to focus on avoiding the blade that would split him in half. The reading on her scouter soared upward as Kokabiel continued, twice Issei's power and still climbing.

"You think that was all my power boy. Its time I stopped just playing with you." Kokabiel spat as he continued his assault.

Issei could see and feel his opponents power rising, it was time to elevate this as well. He blocked an overhead swing of the blade while taking a jab to his ribs, this let him drive his left fist into the Grigori's jaw. Both opponents spat from their mouths at the force of the blows, forced apart from each other. This gave Issei the distance and moment required to focus in on himself for a second, sucking power into himself.

"KIAO KEN!" he bellowed, his power skyrocketing, following immediately Issei continued. "MULTIPLY THREE."

The effect was instantaneous and Akeno felt some relief at seeing the power of both combatants almost equal. Kokabiel still above but far less then he was before. Even closer then when the fight started.

Now coated in his red aura, Issei rocketed back into his foe. Kokabiel taken aback by the sudden increase to the Saiyan's fighting ability received multiple strikes from the empowered warrior. A powerful strike to his forearm causing his wrist to twitch and the blade within his hand to release. As the powerful light construct fell away toward the earth below both warrior clashed in hand to hand combat. Kokabiel preferred the word but was in no way unskilled with martial arts. The pair became a pure blur of colour as they repeatedly struck against each other. Each dodging just as many as they took. Blood poured multiple wounds across both warrior's bodies. Neither phased though and focused intently on crushing the other.

Rias looked up while avoiding yet another torrent of flame from Riser. The sudden increases in Ki above her registering on her scouter immediately. She could see the red aura of her boyfriend flaring out in the darkness of the night as he struck again and again against their foe. She knew the Kaioken drained his stamina rapidly but he had been training so much with it, she knew he could push it further and continue to fight. She hoped it wouldn't come to that though.

She couldn't focus on worrying about Issei though as the phoenix before them was proving more then enough of a handful. All the attacks they unleashed on it either failed to breach the intense flames or simply healed immediately. Rias knew that they couldn't keep this up forever. Eventually someone would falter and then Riser would either roast them or tear them asunder.

She was desperately thinking of a plan when a noise reached her ears. Engines. Multiple engines, above them and closing in fast. Rias looked toward the sound as she did and saw a pair of large planes and half a dozen helicopters moving toward them. She knew that Irina would have argued to evacuate the area as she had requested, what could these be doing?

"Irina," she called into her scouter hoping that it had the range to reach the girl. "Why are their planes and helicopters approaching?" She asked abruptly, within a moment the girls voice replied.

"They are fire vehicles. Holding tonnes of litres of water. Keep him in one spot and they will dump it all on him. I know it's a long shot but it should help." Rias felt a smile cross her face at that, it might just work.

"Alright, you all heard her. Let's stop him moving around."

The group acknowledged and began swooping in closer while striking with a barrage of spells, they knew that closing in would run a higher risk of being struck but at the same time it resulted in Riser hovering in place to swipe and unleash flame at them. Koneko shot forward, she knew there was no way for her to hit the bird but she was one of the most nimble and could hold his attention before her. In an insane game of chicken, the nekomata girl dared around just out of reach of the phoenix, constantly shooting back into range of his claws. Riser scowled with anger as she did and focused on striking the annoying girl out of the air from in front of him. Burns formed on Koneko's skin at the prolonged exposure to the heat of the phoenix and yet she refused to move away and continued to infuriate their foe.

The sound of engines roared above them as the pilots' targeted in on the giant flaming monster in the sky below them. With a giant whoosh, thousands of litres of sea water released from the planes and helicopters in unison onto the bird. Koneko saw the water coming and dodged back, lest the weight of the aerial tidal wave crush her to the earth. The first thousand litres seemed to turn to super heated mist before reaching the bird but still thousands more doused the bird, the flames of the creature extinguishing revealing a bird of mottled brown skin below. A cry of pure rage left Riser's avian mouth followed by grunts of pain and the sudden barrage of renewed spells hammered onto him by the devils.

Akeno struggled to follow the fight before her, yet registered the plan of Rias and Irina. Seeing the opportunity to assist, she turned from Issei and shot toward Riser as the water extinguished his flames and soaked him through. All her the magic she could muster flooding into her hands. Closing into point blank range she unleashed the condensed electricity into the bird. Immense howls of pain filled the air as she poured thousands of magical volts into the bird, Akeno continued her onslaught, her friends moving back to avoid the arcs of lightning jumping from Riser's body. Tears began to appear in the great avian's skin and it was evident that the electricity was overwhelming his ability to heal. Heat rose from his body as the water cooked off and the flames began to return.

"AKENO GET OUT OF THERE!" Rias screamed while rushing forward to pull her girlfriend out as the flames on Riser's form erupted back into life. The magical electricity ceasing to effect him and the flames severed the connection. Akeno struggled to fly back, the sudden heat at such close range coupled with unleashing all her Shoki in one Hail Mary attempt cramping up her body. As Riser reared back an orb of destructive energy exploded against his face causing his eyes to close and head to twitch away, Rias diving in and pulling Akeno back while the devils began to continue unleash their spells against the phoenix. It's flaming body no longer anywhere near as hot as before. Ravel, Sebastian and Koneko closing in and striking against the bird covered in a cold aura produced by Marie to protect them. The three able to cut into the flesh of the bird that healed far slower then before as the massive creature twisted to strike at them.

Issei twisted at hearing the call for Akeno, he looked toward the girl unleashing magical lightning into the overgrown form of Riser and prepared to shoot to her aid when a fist buried into his stomach, the moment of distraction costing him before he was shot down toward buildings below by a powerful strike from his opponent. His body struck the apartment block before him and Issei saw rooms flash passed him as he broke through floor after floor. Halting his momentum, Issei channeled in and felt the ground around him rumble. The entire building shook, objects taking to the air by the distortions his rising Ki created. This fight needed to end and he was going to do it.

"MULTIPLY SIX!" Issei bellowed, the building around him tearing apart and collapsing from the power he unleashed. Issei was sure it had already been evacuated but didn't have time to focus on that as he shot back up to meet the incoming form of Kokabiel of roared out while unleashing his own power to greater heights in response to the Saiyan. The pair's fists clashed and the shock wave produced tripped through buildings around them. Now far closer to the ground, their attacks were causing far more damage to Osaka. A flurry of blows resulted in a concussion of thunderous booms as the pair struck repeatedly against each other.

"DIE FILTH!" Kokabiel screamed as the pair clashed over and over. Condos, officer blocks, a mall, all reduced to rubble as the intensity of the fight between the two super powered combatants raged on further. Kokabiel no longer holding back his power and fighting completely on reserved against the Saiyan who did the same.

Rias held a panting Akeno back as the assault on Riser continued, the pair looked over to see the destruction befalling the city below them from the source of the momentous explosions.

"They are going all out now." Rias stated with worry in her eyes.

Akeno looked at her while releasing herself from Rias' hold and taking to the air under her own strength.

"You guys can handle Riser right? I will go back, make sure Issei doesn't kill himself." Akeno stated while steeling her eyes. Rias looked at her with worry. The power that the pair were utilizing was monumental. The scouters constantly ticking up further and further as they fought yet they couldn't leave Issei alone. She nodded slowly, she wanted someone to help him while she dealt with Riser.

Akeno kissed Rias on the lips, holding the connection for a moment before smiling and turning toward the destruction caused by her boyfriend and estranged father. Swooping down she channeled into herself, willing her shoki reserve to refill faster for when she would need it. Arriving close to the destruction, she watched as the pair fought as a pure blur. The power of their strikes absolutely monumental as each gave their all in striking against the other. Issei over committed to a straight punch and was thrown back from a knee and jab combination. Kokabiel took his advantage and gained altitude whilst black tendrils of energy whipped out from himself and grabbed into the air, plant life, soil, more tendrils moved toward Akeno who moved away form the deft appendages to avoid ensnarement. The tendrils pulsed and red energy flowed along them. Plants dying, the air becoming stale and the ground patched and hallow. Kokabiel draining the life from them.

Issei recovered and looked up to see a monument mass of energy forming above him in the arms of his opponent. The remnants of his cracked and damaged scouter falling away from his face, finally unable to take any more abuse from the fight. Issei stood upon the rubble below his feet, his clothes torn and blood seeping from multiple wounds, his shirt almost completely destroyed exposing his powerful form covered in grazes, bruises and bloody gashes. The energy swirled into a long spear of blacks, purples and reds, reminiscent of Raynare's final attack and Issei took a braced stance.

His hands by his side he began to chant his signature attack. "Gaaaaa" he began whilst pooling immense amounts of Ki, his Kaioken aura raging back into life fully.

"Liiiick" the energy in his hands condensed further. The ground broke beneath him and structures around that still managed to stand grew long faults and succumbed to gravity's cry for them to fall.

"GUUUUUUN!" His voice rising to a scream as the attack pooled the last of his available Ki.

"DIE NOW!" Kokabiel snarled whilst thrusting his prepared attack forward.

"FIREEEEEE!" Issei roared and the immense purple beam rushed to meet the monstrous spear of his enemy. The two attacks clashed and fought. Great jolts of energy tore from the clashing energy as the attacks collided. Issei could feel the immense energy, so heavy and clustered pushing down against his beam. He grit his teeth, he would not be beaten, he would not falter. He would end this now.

With a roar he dove into the pools of Ki within himself.

"MULTIPLY TEN!"

The effect was incredible of Issei's rise in Kaioken. Akeno watched as the raging red aura shot up toward the heavens, fueled by the sudden release of Issei's Ki. The galick gun exploding from his hands surged immensely and pushed back against the gigantic spear. She watched purely awed by the display as Issei inched closer and closer to victory, she moved her vision to that of the man that killed her father. She would watch the life leave his eyes, she would see her revenge and their victory complete.

The look on Kokabiel's face wasn't that of fear or worry. It was a confident smirk of victory. Akeno watched as if in slow time as he abandoned his attack, the spear continuing to press against Issei's galick gun under its own velocity and drive. A wicked blade of red mist forming in his hands as his mangled and torn wings flared for flight and the Grigori leader turned to manoeuvre around the colossal attacks.

Akeno's mind raced in understanding. "ISSEI!" she screamed out in warning but without his scouter the Saiyan couldn't hear her over the roar of the incredible energies clashing. Twisting herself over, she dove in toward her boyfriend, shooting down toward him at the same time as her foe did.

Issei felt the resistance against his beam lessen and pushed harder, he would break the attack and kill his enemy. He felt the energy of the spear crack and splinter as a force hammered into his side and threw him off balance. His control the Galick gun released and an explosion ripped through the air in a blinding light as both energy attacks released against each other in an explosion of light and sound. Hitting the ground and rolling, Issei looked up to where he expected his foe to see empty sky before turning to the sound of torn flesh and gurgling.

His eyes went wide and blood ran cold at the sight before him. Akeno was where he had been a moment before, a red blade piercing through her body. Her eyes locked with his, pleaded for help and showing her love. Issei felt his heart stop as her body disintegrated into a swirl of red mist, her clothes and scouter crashing to the ground and the mist entered into the fallen angel holding the blade.

"Stupid girl." Kokabiel spat.

Issei felt something in him snap. He felt rage. He felt anguish. He felt despair and he felt hate. It bubbled and surged. He heard a noise and realized that it was himself screaming. The ground tore and floated above and around him. Chunks of buildings and earth floating upward further and further as energy surged within his body. Issei rose to his feet unaware of his actions. Lighting formed and struck the ground around him as he reared back his head and bellowed in anguish. His aura no longer red or white but exploding outward as his world turned golden.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two - Harnessing rage**

*** Battleground, Osaka ***

Ddraig watched the engagement through the eye's of Issei. The clash of his Saiyan partner with their foe. Ddraig felt the power of Issei's Ki surge to incredible heights as he drove the Kaio ken fueled Galick gun further. Ddraig felt his own despair at seeing the fate of Akeno and the overwhelming unstoppable force that it unleashed within his host. The mindscape shook and throbbed, the air grew thicker with more Ki, raw and potent, more so than the mighty dragon had ever experienced. The air shimmered and burnt with power before with an ear splitting crack, the dam containing Issei's potential burst. Golden energy flooded and Ddraig felt power unlike anything he had ever before. Greater then himself and primal, overwhelming and complete. He was transfixed, this was more then he could have expected and he knew exactly what it meant. Issei was no longer the Saiyan he had been that morning. Issei was now a Super Saiyan.

Issei was floating slightly above the wreckage of the apartment flooring below his feet. His eyes stared coldly at the adversary before him. His aura had calmed and his mind cleared. He still felt immense rage, anger and hated but now it was tempered. Focused into a razor sharp point, his mind working in pure calculation. All compassion and mercy wiped clean. He would kill, he would render this foe apart. The distortions created by his immense eruption of Ki stopped abruptly and gravity wrenched the torn chucks of masonry and earth back to the earth below. The power he felt was truly incredible but Issei was too focused to marvel at what he now possessed. Only destroying Kokabiel remained.

The shock in the fallen angel's eyes left with a sneer replacing, "Well another change to …" was all he got out as in less then a blink of his eyes, Issei had shot forward and firmly planted his left fist so deeply in Kokabiel's abdomen that he felt himself fold forward with spit and blood projecting from his mouth. His eyes bulging and all the oxygen in his lungs forced out from the single blow. Before he could fall forward, Issei's right hand clenched around his throat, applying crippling pressure. His fist withdrew before burying back into the Grigori leader over and over. Strangled cries of pain tried to escape the older man's throat but failed. Unable to move passed the blocked passage of his throat.

Kokabiel snarled in rage, he would not be beaten by this boy. He wasn't sure of where Issei had pulled this power from but he would never lose to it. His hands turned white as he clawed at the hand choking the air from him. Desperately prying at the vice like grip that was promising him only death. His knees and feet struck harmlessly against the Saiyan. Knees and kicks that have enough power to split humans apart did nothing when crashing against the titanium like toughness of the warrior before him. Eye's locked together, Kokabiel saw only merciless hate within the cold sky blue that bored into his own. The stare held a trance like power, preventing the Grigori leader from breaking away despite himself wanting to.

Issei felt ribs shattering, organs liquefying and skin tearing in the abdomen of his foe. He would reduce this being to nothing more then mutilated body parts before killing him. He would inflict such pain and humiliation upon his foe that the enemy would never dare to face him again. Releasing his hand from his opponents throat, Issei flicked his hands up, both grasping onto the anchors of the angels top wings. Pivoting himself back, he slammed his knees into his opponents chest before driving his legs forward and his arms back. His opponent flailed in pain, light spears forming in his hands that shattered upon contact with the raging golden aura of the Saiyan. Kokabiel screamed out in pain as the the wings firmly within the grasp of the Saiyan tore from his body. Immediately discarding the bloody appendages from his hands, Issei caught the falling body of his enemy who was unable to beat his wings to stay afloat with the pain inflicted by the Saiyan.

Looking past the angel, Issei identified the glow of the giant phoenix in the distance, locking onto the flaming bird as his target. Like a dreidel, Issei began to spit on the spot, his body becoming a golden blur, the speed he rotated, creating gusts of wind that rushed out and tore into buildings, destroying landscapes and causing further damage to the deserted buildings of the kogai around them. With his enemy completely at his mercy, Issei stopped abruptly, releasing his adversary and projecting him like a shot toward the phoenix with pin point accuracy. The fallen angel was launched with such intensity that a boom ripped through the air as the sound barrier was broken and the bleeding body passed the point of pilots losing consciousness from sudden, rapid acceleration.

Rias ducked and wove through wild swipes of Riser's claws. His assault against the devils becoming more ferocious and desperate after the effect of the lightning threatening to destroy his soaked body. His regeneration had saved him however at a heavy price in terms of energy and now just like his ratings game fight with Issei, he was reaching a dangerously low level of energy to continue the fight and knew that he would have to finish the devils sooner rather then later.

Rias unleashed a quick volley of blasts against his exposed belly while Sebastian struck out with arcs of energy to keep his guard open. Darting back out of reach, Rias' scouter registered a sharp increase in Issei's power doubling and she risked a glance over in time to see the tell tale purple of his Galick gun with a tremendous tower of red Ki from his Kaio ken. He had pushed it higher then she had witnessed before and worry clutched at her briefly. She had seen the risks of the technique from his battle with Bikou and now he had gone further. He was a lot stronger through training, his Zenkai and controlling his Ki. His reserves multiples of times larger then previously. Rias turned her head back to focus on her target when an explosion of the energy sent a shock wave rippling through the air. Her head whipped back to see the remnants of dust and debris floating where the Galick gun had exploded against the opposing energy attack.

She was about to question what was going on when a scream of pure rage and fury filled the air along with tremendous pulses of energy. Her scouter shot up in readings, though it was seemingly unable to comprehend the power that it was registering, as if this power was just more then the computer could comprehend. It no longer displayed the ratings or number of Ki signatures of those around her and appeared to be going through an internal reboot.

Pure pulses of energy ripped through the air, the shock waves slammed into the devils and phoenix indiscriminately, forcing their fight to a halt as all struggled to maintain their ability to fly. All watched the pulses of light erupting from the Saiyan's location, large portions of earth and broken structures raising into the air as lightning formed and crashed to the ground around the sight. The bellow of anguish raised higher and the voice was distinctive and clear to Rias' mind. There was no doubt that it was Issei. The shout reached its apex and then calm hit for a moment before both gravity resumed and an eruption of golden light shone out from the Saiyan's location. A comet of golden light shot forward and began pummeling a target before it before the object of its ire came rocketing toward them at speeds that were close to indescribable. A heavy thwack filled the air along with the crunch of shattered limbs as the object plowed into the phoenix. The great bird completely startled and confused whilst holding the object in its avian claws. Rias felt her eyes widen further in amazement and shock. Kokabiel, beaten heavily, a pair of wings torn off hanging limply and barely conscious, was being clutched in Riser's right claw.

Another crack announced a presence arriving to the aerial battle at phenomenal speeds. Golden light filling the air, pulsing and causing vibrations of energy, drawing awe from everyone who witnessed it. Rias turned, she recognized the light and she recognized the boy but she had never seen them together in the same person. Issei floated with a look of pure rage and hatred plastered across his face. His hair stood upright and a bright yellow blonde, his tail the same colour. Eyes a cold sky blue that were merciless and beyond anything the happy boy she loved had ever produced. His body expanded with further muscle mass that emanated incredible power and his raging golden aura alight around his body in a display of unstoppable awe inspiring power. A sign that a warrior of such inexplainable and calamitous power walked the earth.

Rias felt her mouth fall open and silence filled the air as none were quite prepared to see Issei before them like a shining golden god.

Issei broke the silence with words that shattered the awe of the moment and filled Rias with pain.

"He killed her. He killed Akeno."

As those words left his lips, Issei shot forward again in such a speed that to those witnessing it appeared as if he teleported into his target. His fists and limbs a whir of supersonic strikes against the fallen angel. A back hand strike shattered the phoenix's talon holding the Grigori leader and releasing him to the Saiyan's onslaught. Kokabiel attempted as best as possible to protect his organs. Blood loss, combined with the rapid strikes of Issei driving him close to losing consciousness, his jaw shattered from a left cross. His ribs completely eviscerated. Left leg broken high on the thigh and right arm broken in so many places that it appeared to be nothing more then a deformed appendage of flesh. All within thirty seconds of the murderous golden Saiyan's assault. The phoenix shot forward with its beak to intervene and was rewarded with a fist that shattered the beak and drove the giant avians head back, causing delirium.

Rias stared in pained shock at the scene before her. She wasn't really taking it in. Issei's words just played like stabs of ice to her brain. Unavoidable and killing all other thought. She looked around, Akeno wasn't there. She looked over to where Issei had been, her queen wasn't there either. She was brought out of her stupor by the ping of her scouter successfully rebooting. Quickly Rias conducted a scan. Looking for Akeno's signature. Issei came up first, his power over twenty times that of where it had been when it piqued during his Kaio Ken. Kokabiel and Riser flashed across, her group fighting the phoenix, herself and Irina so far below them. Then the emergency workers and humans in the area but no Akeno. The girl didn't show. Her Ki was nowhere, her Ki couldn't be found.

Tears welled in her eyes, then ran down her face as a sob threatened to break out of her throat. Akeno was gone. Her best friend and lover was gone. She looked over to the man who had done it. The one who had discarded her, caused her so much pain. She looked on with hatred to what was happening to him. No wings remained on his back, torn harshly from his body by the Saiyan that held him and and was now smashing his body against the giant bird repeatedly like a crude bloody bat.

Issei finished beating Kokabiel's body into the phoenix and shot toward the bird whilst holding the Grigori leader once again by the throat. Riser panicked and unleashed a gout of flame at the Saiyan who simply flew into and through the searing jet of fire. His clothes were incinerated instantly yet his body remained untouched. The same could not be said for his prisoner whose remaining skin bubbled with burns and blisters, the intense heat cauterizing his wounds and prolonging the pain that the murderous Saiyan could put him through.

Emerging completely unscathed caused Riser to rear back in fright. The shining epitaph of power that Issei had become causing terror with in.

"This ends now." Issei spat coldly.

He wrapped the sinew of Kokabiel's neck into the pit of his arm while locking eye's with Riser's avian ones. With a squeeze of his bicep and harsh twist and crunch, Kokabiel's neck snapped and his remaining nerves began to spasm sharply. Firing off the last of their commands as death began to over take his enemy. Without a word or look toward the once imposing enemy, Issei dropped Kokabiel's body and fired himself at the phoenix. Still intent on causing more pain to his enemies.

Rias watched as Issei killed Kokabiel without even the slightest effort. Someone who less then an hour ago had held immense power, far beyond them, but was now nothing but a punching bag, a rag doll for the mighty Saiyan, so absolute was Issei's new power. As Issei shot forward with a flurry of blows that quickly overwhelmed the defences of Riser and had the giant avian crying out in pain, the body of the man that had killed her beloved Akeno fell to the ground. Ignoring Issei, Rias shot down and caught him harshly, her hand digging into the twisted and mutilated flesh of his destroyed abdomen. Gurgling and choking came from his mouth. Her scouter registered barely any power. Around that of a human. He was moments from death. She turned his head to face hers, snapping and popping filling the air from the tendons that severed in her harsh movement. His right eye missing and left heavily swollen she leant in so that he could hear her hate filled words.

"You will never be reincarnated."

Satisfied that he knew that knowledge, if only subconsciously, Rias released him and drove a pulse of destruction energy into his body. The magic surged through him, eviscerating his remaining flesh and erasing him from existence. Her tears flowed freely from her eyes as she floated there below the scene above. The cries of the phoenix filled the air and its light was eclipsed by the incredible aura of Issei. Rias took a moment to let her emotions flow, to let her pain and sadness fall silently from her eyes before she wiped them and looked up.

Issei held the head of the great avian and repeatedly struck it, the bird dropping in and out of consciousness as the effects of his regenerative powers took longer and longer to work until they finally didn't. After the seventh strike the monster thrashed, its body shaking and pulsing until twisting back into that of a heavily wounded and bleeding blonde man, naked and coated in gashes, grazes and contusions. Broken bones and unconscious. Issei stared uncaring at the man. He had won, this threat was defeated. His mind didn't care for anything else.

He looked away form the body in his hands toward the remaining devils for the first time since his transformation. Stares of absolute awe, amazement, anger and confusion filled their faces. Sadness mared those of the Gremory peerage as well. Sara looked on the verge of collapsing, tears falling heavily with her sobs as Koneko held her. At having heard Issei's statement clearly and checking the Ki around them with their own scouters. The reality of Akeno's death was clear for all to see. None moved to intervene, they allowed the grief stricken Saiyan to unleash is rage against both foes.

When finally Issei remained holding the unconscious form of Riser, Ravel moved forward.

"Issei," she began in a hesitant voice. The young noble was usually so confident but faced with what Issei had become and seeing the unimaginable power he possessed, she was unsure. "Wait, don't kill him. Not yet. Sirzechs will want to interrogate him. There is still a lot we need to know.

Issei locked eyes with the blonde girl speaking to him. She looked awkwardly at him and he realized that the phoenix flames had destroyed his clothes. Uncaring Issei tossed the body of her brother to her before floating over to Rias. He could feel the Ki of the group leaving as they left the stricken pair floating in the air. Issei simply floated before Rias who stared at him. Pain and sadness filled her eyes. It overflowed from her soul as she stared at the boy before her. His aura and visage of power and rage now twisted into that of pain and sorrow much like hers. Issei wrapped his arms around her. The pair floating together in an embrace of mutual hurt. His aura gone yet hair still waving upward, illuminated in a bright golden blonde.

Minutes passed by as the two powerful beings simply floated together. Rias' tears stained Issei's chest and ran down him. Neither cared nor did anything to change his state of nudity. The hum of engines filled the air as helicopters with search lights began moving through the rubble and fire service personnel extinguished the remaining fires below in the decimated portion of the city that has served as Issei's battlefield. The rumbling noise broke the trance on the pair who met each other's eyes. The sparkling aquamarine of Rias locked with the sky blue of Issei. She took in a massive breathe before releasing it and speaking in a somber voice. Her eyes now dried and a look of duty to her face.

"We have to go down there. We have to clean up, report and be responsible."

Issei simply nodded. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes, he felt the power within himself. He felt how it pulsed through him. He committed every inch of it to memory, the vivid memory of it exploding within him already seared into his mind. With a last long breathe he released his hold on the power and felt it fall away, locking itself back into his body. Instantly exhaustion and pain flooded Issei. Injuries and fatigue that he hadn't felt now flared up within him making themselves known. He took a few quick breathes to steady himself, he wouldn't let it overwhelm him, he would remain in control. The feeling of fabric forming around himself barely registered to him as he completed his control of himself and Issei opened his eyes to find Rias had summoned his clothes back onto himself. He smiled somberly at her before twisting over and still carrying the girl in his arms, he flew down toward where he could feel his friends. Rias folded her wings in and allowed the Saiyan to carry her down in their intimate embrace.

Issei landed close to the group of supernatural citizens. Rias exited his arms while Irina made introductions between her and the chief inspector who seemed to be at a point of just accepting what was told to him without argument. He didn't bat an eyelid at being told an adolescent, a girl no older than seventeen was the leader of the group, too much weirdness had already occurred that night for him to argue further.

"So the one who caused all this damage?" the senior officer began.

"Dead." Rias replied flatly to the man, "His associate here, will be taken into my custody and face imprisonment within Hell."

The man spared a glance at the beaten and unconscious man.

"What of the giant fire bird monster?" he inquired next. He really didn't want it to still be alive, waiting and to strike once those capable of facing it had left.

Rias simply thumbed back toward Riser again in Ravel's arms.

"He was the phoenix. As you can see, he won't be causing issues again."

Rias looked around at the devastation caused by the fight, fires had spread from Riser's attacks, the initial fight had caused damage and then far more caused by Issei's destructive bout with Kokabiel.

"Someone will be in contact regarding the damages caused. For now though we will be leaving though."

Chief inspector Ryoto looked as if he wanted to protest the idea of them all leaving. This was a crime scene or war zone or battle ground. He wasn't sure what it classified as but he knew that due process was required, reports would need to be wrote and filed. Statements taken to work out exactly what had happened. But with all that said, this girl's blunt responses made it clear that she was going to do as she pleased regardless. There was really no way that he could force them to stay anyway. They looked bruised, battered and tired but he wasn't foolish enough to think that put his men on a level playing field with these supernatural beings. So in the end he simply nodded and gave a non-committal response to the red haired girl and chose to move away, there was something about the group that gave him an uncomfortable feeling, especially the aura of melancholy and barely contained rage that emanated from the girl and heavily muscular, tailed boy.

Irina moved forward to the group and quietly congratulated them on winning the fight whilst offering her condolences for the fate of Akeno. Rias summoned the Gremory sigil causing officers all around to either stare directly or steal glances at the red emblem adorning the ground. Everyone but Issei entered the sigil.

"I will come home soon, there is just something I have to do first."

Rias looked at him intensely for a moment, she wanted Issei to be beside her but it was plain for everyone to see the storm of emotions raging in the teenage boy. She would have to trust that he knew what he was doing, a worry in the back of her mind was that he was going to rush off to fight Bikou. Now that he had achieved the Super Saiyan once, would he try again immediately? Rias locked eyes with him, there wasn't the usual drive that would have marked him for doing something so foolish within them. Issei embraced her and planted his lips on hers for a tender kiss that caused those observing to look away in embarrassment. Their lips broke apart and Issei floated up into the air and away as the flash of crimson light signaled the departure of the Gremory group.

Issei soared throughout the darkness without his aura flaring, becoming almost invisible in the darkness as he moved. He felt a mixture of exhaustion and pain flooding his body but he was focused at the moment. He would let his body rest once he had achieved this small task he set himself. It was something that had to be done. He soared over to the conflict ground of his battle with Kokabiel. It had previously been a series of apartment blocks and small stores, convenience shops, cafes and the like. Now it was an immense mountain of rubble and felt devoid of life. Kokabiel's spell had ripped the life from the ground just as the compressed blade had done from Akeno. The thought of it caused anger to flare within Issei but he wouldn't let it overwhelm him. He would remain as calm as he could. Later was the time for emotion, now was the time for focus.

Issei found the disheveled mass of rubble that formed the site of his transformation. Looking on at the scorched rubble and eviscerated ground, he couldn't help but feel the Saiyan twinge of excitement. He has achieved the form of a Super Saiyan, the power, strength, speed and unstoppable endurance. He knew it would form the crux of his training from now on. Issei landed down and looked through the rocks and concrete, broken furniture and shattered belongings of the occupants that had evacuated. This was going to be an expensive insurance claim and he was immediately remorseful for the damage caused to people's lives but it was nothing compared to the destruction Kokabiel and Riser had planned in pursuit of their new god.

Gently Issei searched though the rubble for close to half an hour before coming to what he had sought. A scouter with torn and bloody clothes discarded. Akeno's belongings. Issei picked them up and held them in his arms. He placed the scouter over his left eye. Immediately the device registered as Akeno's belonging. Issei stared at the name clearly on the screen before thinking of her as deceased. The thought flashed through the neural link of the device and then a moment later the device reset, calibrated and set itself a new. Issei repeated his thought that it was still Akeno's over and over. The device's artificial intelligence or complex programming, Issei wasn't sure which, registered his thoughts. The full interface displayed for him to use but the owner was still registered as Akeno. His keepsake of her.

Issei clutched the bundle of clothes up carefully within his arms before raising up into the air once again. He knew the general direction to Kuoh and so began to fly toward it, he soared high into the air and picked up to a rapid pace that would allow him to reach home within half an hour. Clouds formed in the sky and Issei sailed through them, the moisture clung to him and left a wetness to his clothes that cooled him. He allowed it to remain until it began to cause an unpleasant chill. Issei remedied this through flaring his Ki briefly, instantly drying himself. As he approached, the higher Ki signatures of his friends shone brightly along with that of some local devils that Issei recognized, Sona and her peerage. Issei released his aura and coasted in toward his home. Three signatures were present within the dwelling, one large, two small. Rias and his parents. He found Sara's with Koneko a few doors down. He understood that the young girl would choose to be with the other girl that she had connected to most. Akeno had meant much to her, close to what she meant to Issei and Rias.

He released his Ki and allowed gravity to accelerate his descent, utilizing only enough energy to avoid creating an impact crater upon landing, instead slowing to the pace of a step as he touched down in front of his home. Without waiting Issei opened the door, the house mostly dark with the glow of light from the living room creating a faint glow in the hallway. Voices softly emanated into the air. Soft enough that the average human wouldn't be able to make out the words yet clear to Issei's ears.

"But you haven't told your family yet." His mother's voice spoke. Clearly speaking with Rias. His parents had been more receptive of both girls then Issei had expected them to be. It was strange to now think one was no longer with them.

He made his way down the hallway to come into the lit room. His mother sat beside Rias on the large couch with her arm around the devil heiress in a calming embrace while his father sat alone on the adjacent smaller one. The pair wore expressions of condolence and sadness. They hadn't known Akeno for longer then close to a month yet within that time they had both grown to find her to be a ray of sunshine who enhanced the days of those around her. Rias had clearly cried further as Issei could make out the dried streaks on her cheeks. He expected that many more tears would fall. Looking at hers, Issei was worried about whether he would allow his own to fall, would it result in his losing control of the power that he barely had a grasp over. His parents looked toward him as Rias used the excuse to escape his mother's embrace.

"You got Akeno's scouter and clothes." Rias stated. It was plain to see and Issei simply confirmed with a nod.

The Gremory heiress felt a slight warmth at the show of care displayed by Issei. Her worry over his actions melting away as she realized they were unwarranted at this time. She was still concerned that sooner rather than later he would be out seeking the opponent who had defeated him so thoroughly.

"I want to bury the clothes. There was no body after what he did. These were what she had."

The small warmth left Rias at thinking again of what Kokabiel had taken from them. She agreed with Issei's reasoning though.

"I will keep her scouter though. Mine was destroyed."

Rias didn't argue against him. She couldn't deny him the small device.

She stepped forward toward Issei whilst forming the Gremory sigil softly on the carpeted floor. Issei knew what was happening. Rias didn't want to go to hell without him. He knew a lot of questions were coming. Hopefully rest would follow.

Issei looked to his parents as Rias joined him and he wrapped an arm around her. Both of his parents could see the internal struggle within their son to contain and control his emotions. The cold and dry exterior a hollow shell containing the raging mass of rage and sorrow within.

"We will be back soon."

Without waiting for a reply the pair vanished.

*** Gremory Mansion, Hell ***

Chaotic was an understatement for the frantic scene unfolding around Sirzechs. The light resistance expected against his sister's group had been far heavier then he expected. Reports that came in suggested a vast host of abyssal creatures, Grigori and rogue devils. If they group had been any other than he would have been truly worried. He was still heavily concerned but the knowledge that Issei was there reassured him heavily. For considering the power that the scouter registered within Issei, surely the Saiyan would mop up any who were foolish enough to engage him. He had instead focused on the coordination of further efforts across the earth. Teams raiding enemy locations, primarily for the purpose of finding the cache of stones they had formed as well as identifying and targeting the enemy's leadership. That was the strategy that had been agreed on by the allies. Destroy the crystals created before they could be used and kill the enemy leadership. Once disorganized and with their efforts destroyed, the enemy should disband and go back to fighting among themselves.

Sirzechs' calm of the situation in Osaka had been shattered by the frantic reports of sightings of both the phoenix form of Riser and Kokabiel converging on his sister's group in Osaka. All their time spent looking for them and now the enemy were heading straight for his family. Sirzechs hoped that Rias would get her group to withdraw. Move back to hell and allow a professional team to handle the enemy. He was well aware that Kokabiel held an immense amount of power, most likely stronger then his own. He was also aware that Issei would never back down and that the Saiyan would fight even if ordered not to. Sirzechs promptly demanded as much information on the situation as he could get, within five minutes a devil capable of scrying was before him and a large translucent mirror shimmered before producing a birds eyes view of the scene that was unfolding in Osaka. Sirzechs' stomach dropped. His sister and the majority of her group were engaged with the phoenix of Riser Gremory whilst Issei fought Kokabiel seemingly alone. The red aura of the Kaioken raged around the body as the two monstrous powers unleashed devastating blows against each other in

Sirzechs watched on as the fight raged. His first impulse was to teleport to the site immediately and help out. That we shot down immediately by Grayfia who, always the more reasonable strategic thinker of the pair, noted that they still had a lot of other objectives being pursued and with Issei being as powerful as he was, would Sirzechs' arrival really assist or simply hinder in the fight with their enemy. It was clear from the scry that the majority of the group were handling Riser well enough while Kokabiel and Issei fought at a level entirely beyond the lord of hell. Sirzechs' grit his teeth at the forced sidelining of this fight. Engaging Kokabiel was the last thing he had wanted Rias to do and yet that was what had happened.

The scry cut out abruptly as Issei's Galick gun exploded upon the light attack generated from Kokabiel and further attempts to view the situation were met with frustrating failure. Sirzechs began demanding further attempts be made to observe the situation and immediately gave orders for an intervention force to be mobilized and ready to intervene.

Within ten minutes a force of two dozen well armed and armoured devils awaited deployment by the lord of hell. They were a retinue designed to intercept and eliminate high value opposition and had recently been preparing for a confrontation with Kokabiel. As such a quick description of the area was given by a staff member of Sirzechs. The team made a final check of their equipment, readying themselves to jump directly into conflict when Grayfia's voice filled the air.

"Wait." A commanding tone stopping the devils,

Their commander, an older devil wielding a large crimson battle axe turned to the queen of hell. His expression was a clear question of why they would be halted from such an important situation.

A phone to Grayfia's ear, she listened for a moment before looking incredulously toward the awaiting squad of trained professionals.

"I don't have all the facts but it seems we will be sending a cleanup liaison not a combat team."

She departed back to the situation room without a further word and the commander was left with the questions of what exactly had happened.

Grayfia returned to her husband feeling entirely uncertain about the situation. Surely they should be happy about Rias' news. She had reported Kokabiel's death and shortly after Ravel had arrived with her unconscious brother and yet it was clear that the jubilant time had been scarred by something bad. Rias was very cold in her speech and Ravel refused to elaborate, simply stating that it was definitely not her place. Grayfia would have pushed further but knew Rias would be in within the next few hours and she could wait. The confirmation of Kokabiel's death opened up their freedom of action a lot. He was the main threat to their forces. With him dispatched, they could respond more decisively to Grigori actions.

Rias and Issei arrived in the mansion of her family to find it a hive of activity. Members of the family's staff moved from tightly packed room to further packed rooms, martial was the only word to describe the atmosphere. Immediately, servants flocked to the pair. The news of the encounter with Kokabiel had spread through the house faster the more that Sirzechs had tried to keep it quite, so naturally the whole staff knew already.

"Leave us." Issei commanded harshly with a release of Ki that flared his white aura, forced those around him back and caused his tail to naturally uncurl from his waist.

The servants backed away instantaneously, some shocked and others confused about the aggressive action of the usually friendly Saiyan. Furthermore the allowance of Rias in not refuting his actions caused more murmurs. The Gremory heiress was known for being openly friendly with all of the family's household regardless of their birth. Now she merely seemed cold in her look and made no effort to speak, simply walking toward the central rooms of the mansion that were being used as the command centre during this crisis. None attempted to approach again as Issei allowed his aura to spark out from himself constantly. His face a mixture of underlying emotions and barely concealed rage. Hallways scattered of both soldiers and servants as the pair moved through.

Sirzechs and Grayfia met the pair as they entered into the bustling room. Relief and underlining concern present on both their faces. The pair could sense the strong emotion around the two, the lacking presence of Akeno being a strange sight. For years the two girls had been nigh on inseparable.

"Kokabiel is dead. Issei killed him. Has Ravel already delivered Riser?"

Rias' words firm with only a subtle quiver, something only those who truly knew and loved her could recognize. There was no joy to her words. Nothing of the girl that was always present.

The pair then made to leave but were stopped by the lord of hell reaching out for his sister.

"Wait, what happened?" he asked sincerely, the command room quite as all listened in to the conversation. Attraction being brought by both the topic and Issei's sparking white aura.

"Issei fought Kokabiel. Issei won and broke his neck. I disintegrated him. Issei then beat Riser so much that he lost his transformation, consciousness and we returned." Rias stated the facts only while tears began to well once again in her eyes, her vision on the floor and not looking at either her brother or his wife.

"But what's wrong? Where's Akeno?" Sirzechs pushed further.

The sharp in take of breathe from both along with the violent surge of Issei's aura confirmed that the reason for their emotional state was found.

Rias simply opened and closed her mouth multiple times without any sound being produced.

Seeing his girlfriend unable to verbalise what had occurred, Issei brought his eyes to both the lord and lady of hell. The pair looked at the Saiyan with worry.

"He killed her."

As Issei spoke his aura flicked violently again and both nobles of hell could swear a streak of gold flashed through momentarily before returning.

"If you want the full details then we will explain them later. We, I, can't now."

Sirzechs wanted to accept the situation but knew that he had to press further to understand everything. He had seen Issei's tremendous explosion of power from the Kaio Ken, but looking at the cuts, grazes and injuries on the Saiyan coupled with his evident emotional fatigue, Sirzechs was struggling to understand how he had succeeded over Kokabiel. Sirzechs expected Issei to be in a similar state to after his bout with Bikou but he seemed to have fared almost too well.

"How did you do it though?"

"I achieved the transformation." Issei locked his eyes with the lord of hell, "I surpassed myself and became a Super Saiyan. With that power, killing him was easy.'

Before Sirzechs could respond and push further, Issei squeezed Rias' shoulder gently.

"Let's go home. We need to rest. I really need to rest."

Rias nodded while raising her head only to look at him. Without looking at her brother or his wife she addressed them.

"Forgive our departure. You will need to send liaisons to Osaka. I told the local authorities that they could expect representatives to help with reconstruction soon."

The two lovers moved together through the mansion before finding themselves in Rias' room. Together they sat on the edge of her large bed. Issei's arm around the shoulder of the girl as she pressed her face into his chest. Akeno's clothes were delicately piled onto the bedside table with her scouter atop them. Both remained silent. Now alone in the empty room, the bustle of the rest of the mansion separated from them by the emptiness of the rooms and halls around them. The occupants of the mansion wisely having chosen to avoid the grieving pair. The silence like a thick blanket that refused to release its hold on the room. Silent tears fell from Rias' eyes freely as she clutched onto the Saiyan and wetness pooled in his own before falling as well. Pressing tasks and a sense of duty had kept the pair moving forward so far but now, with nothing to distract them, they found themselves trapped in their own agony. Together but apart. Touching yet also alone in their minds.

Time seemed to form an irrelevant background factor. Time minutes could have passed or a few hours. Issei had no idea. The darkness of the closed room offered little in the way of clues and as was typical of himself, he didn't have his phone with him. Thoughts of the dark haired beauty flowed through Issei's mind. Their first kiss, teasing her. Her teasing of him, time spent together. Laughter and joy, now all tainted by sorrow. The feel of her skin, her smell, her smile, the connection of their naked bodies. All experiences and emotions that both lovers would cherish of their girlfriend but never experience again.

Without being aware, fatigue and injury overcame him. Issei's mind and body were drained, his Ki cut harshly but raw emotion sustaining its flow. He was only aware that he was no longer in the bedroom when the sound of Ddraig's breathing broke the air. Issei looked to the whiteness around him, the warmth in the air pressing into him before his eyes landed on the dragon.

Ddraig's eyes held the same sorrow that Issei felt. Without a word the red dragon emperor gave a silent bow and the pair remained silent, simply looking at the white floor for sixty seconds.

"**So Super Saiyan.**" The great dragon stated while now looking at Issei with a proud visage plastered over his sorrow of the loss of Akeno. Ddraig understood Issei, he knew the Saiyan needed something to focus on now. Working to master and control the power that he had just achieved would be exactly that needed point.

Issei nodded, "Yeah. I did. You felt it too right. The incredible power it provided. I was indestructible. I would be willing to wager that destroying the planet would have been easier then me with that power."

Issei pushed his dark emotions away, he buried them under his focus. He let his Saiyan instincts for battle, for improvement and his pride grasp onto the extraordinary and legendary power that he had grasped. Dealing with his emotions was a problem for later.

"**If anyone else ****purported**** to be more resistant than a planet I would call it meaningless hyperbole. But having felt that power, the surge of Ki from within here, I agree. You were on a level I have never felt, once again I am left amazed by the potential of a Saiyan. To have seen the ancient race in its prime. Millions of warriors capable of such a feat. I can only imagine how the universe would have trembled at their wrath.**"

"Yeah." Issei replied simply while smirking at the thoughts in his mind of countless Saiyan warriors, Super Saiyan or not, descending onto their enemy.

"**Can you remember how the transformation felt? The process that your body undertook and what released the Ki within yourself.**"

Issei's smirk dropped as a serious expression replaced it. "I do. I remember vividly the rush of power, the flow of energy and the cold calculation that overcame my mind. I can clearly feel the focus, the drive to fulfill my desires and the ease with which I could brush aside my raw emotions."

Issei floated into the air before moving a distance away from his dragon partner, he knew further manipulation of this powerful technique was going to be destructive and having Ddraig too close would do the dragon no good. As he landed the world around him shifted. No longer a white nothingness but now an open grassy plain for as far as the eye could see. Greens, yellows and browns making up the mottled and patchwork covering of short flora. A blue cloudless sky above and the sun beaming down upon the two sole occupants of this endless steppe.

Now with hundreds of metres of distance between the two, Issei landed. The firm bed of earth beneath his feet, his toes tickled slightly by the soft grass. Issei cleared his mind as best he could, with his focus honing in on what he was about to achieve, his Saiyan genetics made it easier then he thought it would be. His breathe came out slowly as Issei dug into his Ki and raised it. Wind whipped up around him, gusts of air tearing at the ground as the white aura of the Saiyan rose high around him. His exhaustion in the physical world, a mere memory now that he was present within his mindscape once more. His teeth ground together as he pushed more and more Ki out, he could remember the feeling of the golden energy overflowing his senses, the rush of limitless unparalleled power but now reaching it was like trying to lift a boulder from the bottom of a lava filled volcano. It just wasn't coming.

Frustration pushed into his psyche and Issei bellowed out with his emotions becoming less and less controlled. Rage and irritation at the fore of it all. Still he couldn't trigger the explosive transition again. Something was preventing him. He felt his power pique and it was tempting to utilitse the Kaioken to drive it further. Perhaps that was the catalyst that had allowed him to transform. Reaching the Kaioken Ten had certainly driven his Ki higher then ever before.

A beating of wings joined the sounds that Issei registered and he looked up through determined and infuriated eyes at the dragon above him.

"**Focus on what drove you to access the power last time.**"

Anger bit at Issei, that had been what he had been doing. Was Ddraig just going to offer pointless general advice or try to give him something of actual quality. Annoyed, the Saiyan glared at the dragon as he continued to push his Ki further in vain. There was a cracking in the ground as his energy pulsed through the air. Dirt chunks tore from the ground and rose up in defiance of gravity. Yet still the raise in his power was minimal.

"**Focus!**" Ddraig bellowed and Issei glared at him further. The dragon wasn't really helping.

Minutes turn into a quarter of an hour and then close to half an hour while Issei was unable to trigger the transformation again. Knowing he could do it, yet couldn't grasp it was reeking havoc on his barely contained emotions and before he could stop it, his mind shifted to the last images of Akeno. Seeing her face filled with love and protecting care for him whilst also twisted in pain. The silent plead in her eyes as she reduced to the fine red mist.

A ripple shimmered through the air and Issei's power erupted monumentally passed his current elevated state. His mouth let rip a bellowing roar and golden energy pulsed and rippled from him as his aura flashed first once golden, then a second and finally a third time before staying in the dazzling colour.

Issei finished his bellow and panted in a silent controlled manner. He had achieved it again, his mind once more in a cold calm state, dominated by the power of the legendary form. Looking toward Ddraig who now hovered in the air with his wings beating slowly, the Super Saiyan rose into the air and faced his partner at a close distance.

Ddraig took in the image of his first in person view of the cataclysmic transformation. Issei's hair and tail now a golden blonde and standing upward in defiance of gravity. His eyes a cold sky blue with a piercing gaze. His muscle mass increased substantially but in no way hindering his movements. The aura releasing pure golden light in a radiating manner that presented itself as the absolute pinnacle of performance beyond anything Ddraig could imagine.

"**Incredible.**" Ddraig stated in awe. Never had he imagined that any entity could ever possess such strength and power.

"**The gods themselves would be jealous of you.**"

Issei simply smirked at the comment and began to examine himself. He fled his muscles and truly felt his power. His first foray into this power had been spent focused on killing Kokabiel and then beating Riser into a bloody pump before relinquishing the power. Now however Issei could really examine and understand himself. His calm and calculating mind taking in each aspect of the change.

His thoughts were interrupted by a question from Ddraig that would help him in the future.

"**What triggered it this time?**"

Issei thought briefly and realized that both had the same trigger.

"Imagines of Akeno's death flashed through my mind. I felt uncontrollable rage and anguish. More then ever."

"**Powerful emotion is the catalyst then. Raw anger and anguish combined with having conditioned yourself to such an incredible height of strength.**"

Issei listened to his partner's words and found himself nodding along with him. It made sense. The emotional trigger was what released the power and without having trained himself to such a height, the transformation would have ripped him asunder. A lethal self destruction far greater then simply depleting his own Ki.

Issei turned from the dragon and extended his right arm out with his palm toward the horizon. Bright blue and white Ki swirled together into an orb the size of a cricket ball within his hand. Issei condensed and the power within the orb confined in upon itself, changing to a pulsing yellow and sky rocketing in destructive power. He shot the attack off into the distance and watched as it impacted with the ground kilometres away. A shock wave and mushroom cloud equivalent of a nuclear explosion resulting from the attack. The ripple passed Issei harmlessly and once the dust had settles, revealed a crater within the grassland of substantial size. Easily three hundred metres wide and equally deep.

Issei barked out in laughter and excitement at the result. The attack had taken as much energy as his Ki orbs always had, only now that he was transformed they were beyond a doubt infinitely more powerful. With a barrage of Ki blasts he could now easily lay waste to a battlefield and countless enemies.

Finding out how powerful his Galick Gun was now would be something he would do with enthusiasm but Issei couldn't think of anything able to achieve a challenge for him to do so. Other then Bikou and now was not the time to challenge his rival. He would need to be able to call this transformation at will first.

Turning to Ddraig. Issei let his grin morph into a challenging and cocky smirk. The dragon knew what was coming and shot toward the Super Saiyan with his full might. There would be no holding back against Issei in their duels now. With the dragon lunging toward him, Issei's smirk grew even wider. Ddraig's movements appeared to be in slow motion even though Issei was fully aware that his partner was coming at him with full force. It was beyond evident to the Saiyan that he now firmly grasped a power beyond that of Ddraig's own.

A golden comet whipped around Ddraig lashing out at the dragon with various strikes and blows. The dragon countered, blocked and struck as best he could. His blows amounted to little more then superfluous hits however, his flames washing over Issei harmlessly and it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to put up any resistance against the Saiyan. Issei broke away after their initial clashing of blows.

"Gravity of three hundred should even this up. Localized on myself of course." Issei stated bluntly.

Within a moment his clothes and mass struggled to drag him to the ground below however the Super Saiyan remained aloft and shot toward his opponent once more. Despite the encumbrance upon him, he was still able to assault the dragon at a blistering pace. Strikes, crosses, hooks, uppercuts, vicious kicks, knees and elbows. All landed against Ddraig with ruthless precision and tremendous power. The increased gravity slowed Issei and drained his stamina along with the Super Saiyan transformation but did nothing to lower his strength.

For hours the pair continued to battle, the gravity encumbering Issei growing higher and higher until the Saiyan was under a monumental five hundred times the gravity of earth. His very bones groaned at the exertion of simply remaining upright let alone flying and fighting. His Super Saiyan transformation provided both the power to achieve this feat but also crippled his stamina to be able to fight in this manner for long. Close into the second hour of being under this insane pressure, Issei was forced to the ground by a swift overhead strike by Ddraig. No longer was he the dominant force in the fight and lay crumpled upon the ground. The gravity left him as the dragon landed beside him and at the same time his hair and aura dropped away from golden. He was completely spent. In total exhaustion, Issei lay and laughed in the ground. The power of the Super Saiyan was incredible. Beyond his wildest dreams and he would continue to train it in this manner until he had total control of it. He would master it totally.

"**Unbelievable. Without the absurd pressure you placed upon yourself, there is no possible way that I would have defeated you.**"

Issei let his eyes drift over to Ddraig. His grin at the admittance of his friend's defeat by him was mared by the return of the crippling emotions of Akeno's loss. Now out of the Super Saiyan state, Issei was once again vulnerable and exposed to the maelstrom of his own emotional state.

For the next four days Issei and Rias busied themselves by undertaking as many tasks as they could whilst awake. No one denied them when either of the pair asked for work to be done and neither pressured them to return to school. Footage captured of the exploits in Osaka, mainly of the battle in the streets and parts of the demonic invasion and counter attack within the subway, surfaced in the media and internet. As such the school was informed bluntly by Gremory representatives that the peerage would be absent until able to return without giving a specific time frame. Ravel and Irina returned on the Tuesday when finding that they were not in the best place to assist the Gremory peerage members. Both understood the emotions the affected the immediate members of the peerage but they also knew that it was simply time and space that would needed to help heal the wounds. It was plain to see that both Issei and Rias were ignoring their emotions through work and training. Sara and Koneko spent large portions of their day together with Kiba and Asia who helped out on some work tasks for the leading pair however also returned to school themselves on Thursday with Koneko walking Sara to and from school. The youngest girl proving to be quite resilient and able to move herself forward far better then any had expected of her.

Issei and Rias however spent every minute of their days busy, running errands, advising on enemy intelligence gathered and spend within the mindscape at night training fiercely. Rias joined Ddraig in battling against the explosive power of her transformed boyfriend. By the second night Issei had reached a point of being able to achieve his transformation with only a few moments of focusing his Ki. He would remain stationary, focus in on himself, finding the trigger and releasing his power in a dazzling and blinding flash of golden energy. Rias didn't hold back in the slightest and unleashed her emotions in the form of powerful destructive attacks against her boyfriend. The pair clashed with or without Ddraig. Pushing each other as best they could. Rias' ability and proficiency with unarmed combat grew in leaps and bounds as her dogged determination and desperately calculating mind absorbed every movement and strike of Issei before attempting to replicate and adapt them into her repertoire. To an outsider it would seem that the super powered pair were simply abusing each other and taking their frustrations out in a destructive manner.

However to the dragon that observed them, he could see that it was something far more. They were releasing their emotions and healing together whilst bonding over a new experience of Rias' crash course in extensive hand to hand combat and Issei's mastery of his transformation. It was evident that this was an act of love between the two as they would always finish simply sat with Rias in Issei's arms. The growth in both of their power and control was explosive as they continued to fight all throughout the long nights. Neither willing to quit until close to dawn when they would embrace and hold each other. They would then allow themselves only up to twenty or so minutes of rest and calm before awaking and repeating the process. To those outside who viewed them including their loved ones, their actions seemed avoidant and unsustainable however none could dissuade the Gremory heiress or Saiyan warrior.

*** Abandoned Shrine, Kamikatsu ***

Friday arrived and the whole extended peerage along with Sirzechs, Grayfia and Issei's parents found themselves outside of an old and decrepit shrine. The shrine had remained abandoned wince the tender had been found murdered and her young daughter missing. This was the birth place of Akeno and where she had lived until driven from her home by her estranged father. The shrine was laid out in a very traditional fashion. An arched entryway leading to a small paved courtyard. A minor deity's shrine to the left and visitor shrine to the right. Main lodge to the centre directly in the line of sight of visitors entering the complex. The main shrine contained the modern amenities of electricity, plumbing and utilizes however the damage of vandalism and neglect meant that the buildings where now quite uninhabitable.

The small wooden fence that once encircled the shrine complex had almost entirely corroded away.

The solemn air filled the space around the group and permeated their existence. All the men wore suits while the women wore black long dresses, respectful of the passing of their beloved.

Rias carried a small dark stained mahogany box in both hands as she walked through the grounds. In the central ground the congregation stopped. With everyone present, Issei pushed his hands out before him and created a flat disk of energy. The energy then slowly lowered to the group before cutting into the pavement and dirt slowly and cleanly. Within a moment a smooth hole was produced that could house the box with Rias' arms.

Without words being spoken the devil heiress approached and slowly lowered the wooden box into the ground. Engraved on it's lid was "_Akeno_" and inside lay her prized possessions as well as the clothes she had worn at her death. Her favourite jewelry, a plushie that Rias had bought her when they were young and a few other prized effects.

Once the stained box was laid down Rias stepped back and lowered her head quietly. Each member of those present then stepped forward and either said a quick word in remembrance or simply contemplated silently.

Second last to approach was Issei who looked toward the box for a moment before uttering almost inaudibly.

"We will love you forever."

With his words spoken, the Saiyan stepped back quietly and joined the group who watched Grayfia step forward. The queen of Sirzechs was the last to speak. Her kind words brought a soft smile to the faces of those present and it was clear that she had considered Akeno a sister to herself in the same manner as Rias was her sister-in-law. With her words spoken she extended her right hand to generate a glyph of ice that filled the remaining space around the simple carved box. A soft flash of translucent blue light shone before revealing that magical ice now filled the grave. The box of Akeno's possessions still visible but safely enshrined. Engraved into the ice were the words.

"_Here lies the lover and companion who we will never forget. May the memory of her smile warm hearts for all eternity._"

A minute of silence fell before the group began to disperse. Sirzechs and Grayfia the first to depart. Issei's parents, Sebastian, Ravel, Irina and Marie leaving shortly after. The human's being transported back to their home by the le Barton noble.

Kiba and Asia remained for close to half an hour watching their peerage members remain by the grave. They both cared heavily for Akeno but none spoke and so silence filled the air. Soon Koneko and Sara moved away to depart and the former nun and her knight joined them.

Only the two lover's of Akeno remained. Issei sat by the grave whilst Rias stood and both just looked to the ice and box within. Having no body to bury was something that both found painful, as if the final right that they could grant the girl they loved had been taken from them. The box provided by Ajuka and Ice from Grayfia were beautiful none the less and both were grateful yet still it didn't quite fill that last part taken by their foe.

The sky shifted with clouds rolling across the blue expanse before the bouquet of colours tinted the sky to announce the immanence of nightfall yet the pair remained at the grave. Rias had moved herself to be within Issei's arms and the pair simply allowed themselves the time for a final farewell with Akeno. With the last of rays of the sun's light cresting the horizon, Rias stood from Issei's arms. She could leave, she felt able. She motioned to summon the Gremory sigil yet her hand was caught by Issei.

"Let's fly home." He simply offered his other hand to her and she responded by unfurling her bat like wings.

The pair rose silently into the air. The soft beats of Rias wings whisper quiet with the slow rate to which the beat to keep her aloft. Issei himself flying without generating his aura. Neither in a rush to return to the Hyoudou residence and content to float through the air. Despite the ease with which they moved, it would still only take the pair a little over an hour to travel to Kuoh, a simple result of the strength with which they held.

Hand in hand the pair soared through the air, allowing bursts of speed to carry them upward in the air before dropping of a sailing back down toward the ground below whilst spiraling and twirling together, the pair almost forming a dance as they twisted and turned through the air together. Neither concerned with the world around them and simply enjoying the freedom of the cool air against the skin and empty skies.

A small town between clusters of hills and woodland intermingled below the pair, the lights of civilization a patchwork throughout the streets and roads. Happily floating overhead Issei noticed a spike of Ki that caught his attention. Despite his lack of direct attention to his extra sense, the Saiyan warrior was always aware of the life force of those around him. With the power he now possessed, Issei constantly tracked and measured the potency of life for hundreds of kilometres around himself. When focusing he could drive his skill further or narrow in on specific areas to assess each exact signature. When in a passive situation like he currently was, he simply allowed the sense to push to background of his consciousness, like a radio left on or conversation in a packed theatre. There and yet not intruding upon him. Yet still able to raise the alert if needed. It was this raising of an alert that caused the tailed warrior to bring the flight of himself and his girlfriend to a halt. Rias floated comfortably beside him and watched as his gaze dropped toward the streets below. The look of concentration upon his face let her know that Issei was tracking something, like a bloodhound to a scent. Without her scouter though, Rias would be reliant on Issei.

Issei looked to her before speaking, the pairs' enhanced vision allowing them to easily see each other in the darkness of the night.

"There is five heightened Shoki signatures down there."

Rias waited for Issei to continue.

"There was seven a moment ago, then two dropped rapidly. When people teleport out, their Ki signature moves or vanishes immediately. These ones fell."

The implication was obvious, dropping Shoki signatures likely meant that foul play was involved.

With silent confirmation, the pair pivoted and dropped down toward the small town. Rias looked to the stores, a drug store, convenience store and bakery with neon lights brightly illuminating them. The name Dakeonsen present in each. She typed it quickly into her phone and the town flashed up. A little stop on the mountain roads north of Tokyo and within Sona's family's jurisdiction.

"Sona's family takes care of this area." She called to Issei as the boy nodded to her. After all this could easily be a group of Sitri devils conducting business or going about their own lives. Landing down on the grass of a small park to the end of a lower economic cul de sac, the Saiyan led the way toward a single story home that was as non-descript as all the others around it. Each property occupied little over a few hundred square feet. Small homes for working class families. Devils usually chose to live in finer homes then these yet it could be that a family of the Sitri clan had all sort of reasons to live here from family connection to personal preference. Before slipping her phone away Rias sent a short message to Sona asking if her clan had any member's living within Dakeonsen.

With both her boyfriend letting his tail hanging freely in the air and Sirzechs' encouragement of maintaining her wings in public, Rias simply folded hers across her back without dismissing them while they crossed the road toward the small driveway toward an open carport beside the home.

Issei reached opened the small chain gate that marked the entry to the pathway to the front door of the property. Rias followed behind as they approached the building. The windows dark with blinds fully drawn and doors closed. It was clear the there was no lights on in the rooms closest to the front of the house. At reaching the front door, Issei tried to turn the door handle and found it to be locked which was unsurprising. He could easily break the lock or the door but if these were friendly signatures then that would be a rather rude action. As such, Issei rapped his knuckles on the door firmly and loudly.

As the sound of his knocking echoed through the home, the signatures stopped moving. They became completely still and Issei watched their movements intensely. A pause seemed to flow between both parties before the group within the residence began to move. Two of their group approached the front door through the house and Issei indicated this to Rias by raising his right hand, two fingers extended and pointing to the front door. The remaining three exited through a back entrance, window or door Issei wasn't sure and began to circle around. One to the right of the pair and two to the left. Issei further indicated this with his hands and Rias nodded in understanding as the pair remained silent. Issei adopted a relaxed posture while Rias moved away from his and into the shadow created by the carport side walls. With Issei in a relaxed position within the glow of the streetlights and moon light he stood at very easily and his presence dominated the small front alcove. It would be natural for any potential enemies to focus on the Saiyan and not notice the separated Gremory heiress.

The Signatures themselves held similar to Koneko, Sebastian and Kiba. Strong warriors that clearly had an affinity for combat with most likely training to match yet Issei remained completely calm. If they were hostile then against the Saiyan their power would be like pebbles thrown at a mountain. He knew it was his Saiyan pride and cockiness that caused him to dismiss them so but considering his last forays against fallen angels and devils then he really had no reason to be concerned.

The front door opened partially revealing a man that Issei judged to be in his thirties, or to hold the appearance of being in his thirties. He wore a blue business suit that appeared to have been quickly tucked back in as if the occupant had quickly attempted to appear more presentable. He had neatly combed blonde hair, green eyes and pale skin. His eyes quickly glanced over the teen before him before he spoke, to him there was nothing out of the ordinary of the tall boy before him, Issei's tail out of sight behind himself.

"Whatttt do you wanttttt?" The man's voice somehow not right and dragged out in an inhuman fashion.

Issei being himself decided to go with the best approach he could, the blunt approach. With a quick flash of a cheeky grin Issei spoke to man before him.

"Good evening, you may have heard of me. Issei Hyoudou. Saiyan warrior of house Gremory."

He watched the eyes of the man twitch as he spoke yet continued before the man could respond.

"I noticed there were seven life signatures in this dwelling but two dropped rapidly. Which you know, tells me that two people were just killed here. It got me thinking though, who is here and who was just killed and of course, are they our enemies?"

As the Saiyan spoke calmly, the man before him recognized the name and became increasingly cautious. Rumours of the Saiyan's fighting power were spreading rapidly through the supernatural world due to his performance in the rating game and reports of his engagements in the current crisis. Using the door to block the Saiyan's vision, the man morphed his left hand into a reptilian claw as his partner beside him, completed obscured by positioning of the heavy door from the Saiyan's vision produced a pair of light spears.

Without a word and as the Saiyan finished speaking the pair launched their attacks against the teen with the light spears thrusting through the door against the teen as the clawed arm struck through with sharp nails pointed toward the Saiyan's throat. A small rupture of energy burst into a rapid pop of bursting energy as the spears collided with each other and the twisted claw swiped through the translucent image of the boy before them. The image flicked before vanishing and the man stared wide eyes for a moment before the dust of the shattered door cleared along with the last traces of the translucent teen.

"So enemies then."

Issei spoke from back at the chain link fence where he sat upon the cross bar of the gate itself. Before him the two adversaries looked at him in irritation and disbelief. They had clearly expected their surprise attack to catch the boy off guard. With light falling on the pair fully now, Issei got a good look at them. The man who had spoken to him was no longer humanoid but his body presented itself as serpentine from below the waist with dull burnt orange scales. Both of his arms shifting into the reptilian claws whilst his upper body and face remained as they had been. His suits disheveled appearance now more so then before. Beside him a humanoid looking figure coated with thick grey fur, red tips along the portions that covered the hair and back. The fur hung in the fashion of a wet dog and covered enough of the individual's face that Issei couldn't make out any specific animal traits other then that this individual was clearly a rogue devil.

"Rogues huh. How about your friends?"

His answer came in the form of a volley of light spears that stuck out from both sides against him from the sky above. Issei had no need to move though as bolts of swirling red and black destruction energy intercepted them without any effort as Rias shot into the sky against the Grigori that hung there. Issei watched as Rias unleashed waves of magic against the three fallen angels whilst closing the distance to engage in hand to hand combat. His thoughts were brought back to earth at the heavy footfalls of the furred foe charging toward him. Issei allowed a confident smirk to cross his features as he stepped into the incoming path of the assaulting foe. His ki rocketed up within himself as he entered the monsters guard and slammed his right knee into its abdomen. Spit and blood projected from the foes mouth and nose as its eyes widened in pain from the powerful strike. Issei capitalized on the simple strike with a straight punch to the large opponent's face that launched the creature back like a ball from a cannon.

The serpentine foe was close behind his ally and ducked under as he was fired over him and lunged toward Issei from a coiled position much like and angered viper striking at a target Issei watched as the serpentine foe's body left the ground in slow motion as it launched itself toward him and he simply leant back, dropping himself from a standing position and allowing his Ki to catch himself in the air as he curled his legs into his chest. With the foe now in the air above him and unable to change its trajectory, Issei unleashed both his feet out against the chest of the rogue devil. The powerful strike collided with the torso of his foe and Issei felt and heard the definitive crack of ribs snapping before the massive snake like foe was launched up into the air.

Allowing his momentum to carry through, Issei rolled backwards over in a somersault before landing on his feet. With a short yell his Ki skyrocketed once again, the white aura enveloping himself and he fired into the sky at break neck speed in pursuit of the foe he sent airborne. In the seconds it took him to reach his quarry, Issei watched proudly as Rias struck a fallen angel with a series of well executed strikes that broke through her opponents guard effortlessly before unleashing a bolt of destructive energy at point blank range causing the body of her foe to erupt from the torso, the remaining mangled corpse atomizing before it could reach the ground. Without any strain she twisted to avoid strikes thrown out by the other Grigori and engaged them as Issei latched onto the flailing tail of his prey.

Firmly grasping the tail with his left hand. Issei wrenched the foe back, pulling it harshly toward himself and delivering a powerful right hook to the creature's jaw once in range. The devastating punch shattered the jaw, nose and left eye socket of his opponent. A scream of pain left the mouth of the man that Issei didn't care for. There would be no mercy for his foes. What little mercy he had previously shown was now gone forever from his conscious.

Effortlessly dodging a swipe from the clawed hand, Issei grasped the thick tail with both hands, his fingers penetrating the flesh and drawing a thick fowl smelling dark blood. Issei drew his arms back behind his head before thrusting forward and hurtling the rogue down toward the ground in front of the small home.

The twisted rogue struck the ground with an almighty crash that shook the ground and set nearby car alarms off. The ground directly around its body cratered and the bones of the rogue shattered throughout its body. Landing beside it, Issei looked into the ruined entrance of the building to see the furred rogue exiting to face him once more. This fight had gone for less then a minute so far and yet Issei and Rias were controlling the flow of the battle so quickly that their enemies could hardly react to the changing circumstances. A scream of defeat echoed from an enemy above as Issei shot a small Ki blast into the crumbled body of the snake like rogue in the crater before him. The Ki blast tore through the flesh of the creature, obliterating the torso, head and arms of the foe leaving behind only the mangled tail. As it detonated Issei shot forward to meet the furred devil in close combat.

Issei dodged under an overhead swipe whilst delivering a left hook into the armpit of the creature before heaving his head aside from another strike. He followed this with a series of jabs, crosses and elbows the broke bones they connected with. Desperation filled the eyes of his battered foe as the creature lunged forward with its teeth intent on biting the foes before it. A light spear generated in its hand the stuck the ground behind the nimble Saiyan. Issei watched as the creature crossed into this path and caught the neck of the creature in an overhead lock of his left armpit before firing himself into the air and backward, colliding into the ground in a pile driver fashion. Blood fired from his foes mouth at the impact and Issei responded by planting his right hand over the foes mouth and generating a small Ki blast within the confines of its open jaw. The furred creature's eyes went wide for only a second before the cranium ruptured in a display of gore caused by the erupting Ki blast. The carcass of his foes spasmed momentarily as Issei released and dropped it before looking up toward Rias.

Issei watched as above his girlfriend wove around the final Grigori with pure finesse. The attacks of the fallen angel, be they strikes or light attacks, passing harmlessly around her as she shot in to deliver precise combinations before separating apart, moving to gain the advantage of a new angle and assaulting again. Within moments of watching, Rias delivered an overhead two handed hammer strike that sent the heavily bleeding foe crashing into the ground below.

Issei sauntered over to the struck foe that lay bleeding heavily on the bitumen of the street. He stood over the fallen angel that struggled to breath and coughed up swathes of blood as Rias landed down beside him on panting slightly. The older girl gave him a quick smile before turning to face her defeated foe.

"What have you been doing here?" Rias asked to the angel abruptly.

No words came from their defeated foe who appeared close to losing consciousness or death with clear broken bones, mangled wings and likely a large number of internal injuries.

"I asked you a question." Rias stated firmly whilst stepping on the foe and rolling the man to face up at her. The eyes of their foe losing focus and dancing around aimlessly. Rias sighed in annoyance and removed her foot before setting her left hand out toward the angel. A swirl of collecting red and black energy filled her hand before passing into the angel and atomizing it instantly.

Standing up straight the heiress turned to her boyfriend with an inquisitive look.

"Let's take a look inside."

Issei nodded in agreement before leaning into speak closer to her ear and in a lower voice.

"There is a fair few residents from the homes around us watching right now. I can feel their signatures by their windows and saw a few. We should probably be quick about this."

The fight had lasted no more then a few minutes with the powerhouse duo completely outclassing an overwhelming their enemies yet the noise, earth shattering quakes and ramifications of the engagement had drawn the attention of those living around the area who were equal parts scared and curious of the events taking place outside of their homes. The fact that Issei's attacks had caused car alarms for a three block radius to sound had definitely been a contributing factor.

Without wasting any time the pair entered the home and began to systematically search through the residence. It was only a matter of a minute when they found the cause of the enemy's presence here and the two previous Ki signatures. A pair of devils whose features were heavily disfigured from torture remained bound and lifeless to a set of chairs in the dining area of the small homes kitchen. Each devil bore considerable cuts to their body especially around the hands, feet, genitalia and faces. It was evident to the pair that these devils had been heavily tortured before either being executed or succumbing to their injuries. A multitude of bloody instruments lay around them that had been used to perform the acts upon the unrecognizable pair.

"Do you recognize them?" Issei asked of his girlfriend.

Rias shook her head solemnly, "No but we should take them to hell with us. I'm sure one of the family's will know who they are and can give them the respects they deserve."

Issei agreed with her thoughts and stepped around to the rear of the chairs holding the deceased pair. With minimal effort he snapped the heavy chain bindings that had shackled the devils to their positions. He briefly considered how easily he was able to the heavy metal by simply squeezing and applying force that to him felt like popping a tomato. This time last year he had been a fairly regular boy and yet now this strength and conflict often resulting in death was common for him.

Issei took a hold of each devil and slung them over his shoulder. It wasn't the most dignified way to carry them but there really wasn't much option. He was grateful that he held a strong constitution and wasn't affected by carrying the recently deceased or their blood running down his chest and back. He would definitely have to change clothes before his mother saw him though.

So caught up in his thoughts and the situation had he been that Issei realized rather abruptly that a large number of Ki signatures were converging on their position. The sound of engines, both torque and rotary could be heard approaching at high speed and Issei looked to Rias. He knew that while she couldn't feel the presence of those incoming, she could definitely hear the engines.

"Let's see what it is?" Issei both stated and asked.

Against her better judgement Rias agreed with him and the pair made their way back through the house and out of the front door with the two bodies still slung over each of Issei's shoulders.

Exiting the dwelling resulted in blinding light instantly illuminating the ground that the two lovers occupied and both immediately regretted their choice not to leave from inside. Overhead a group of helicopters floated in the air with spotlights focused on the two teens. Black armoured vehicles created a blockade at the entrance to the cul de sac with their lights trained on the duo as well. Heavily armed men in tactical gear with automatic weapons trained them on the teens and a voice spoke from a speaker above them.

"Put your hands in the air and move down to your knees." The voice spoke clearly from the electronically enhanced speakers and held a tone of expectant authority.

Issei sighed and simply looked to Rias. Nothing these people wielded could affect him. His body was so tough through reinforcement of Ki that they could unload all of their firepower into him and it would fail to even bruise the Saiyan but he wasn't sure that would be the same case for his girlfriend. Devils could still be harmed by conventional weapons if caught unawares or unable to counter the fire directly. Regardless of that, neither Rias nor Issei wanted to harm average people and judging from the signatures of all those within kilometres of them, there was only humans present. Issei's only targets where abyssal creatures, rogue devils and fallen angels. Those that sought harm against others, and of course Bikou but that was entirely personal.

Two options were the only ones present, comply or teleport away. Flying would result in weapons being fired which could either hurt Rias or innocent bystanders from stray shots. Rias gave him a pensive look back before offering a soft smile and raising her hands. Issei felt a twinge of annoyance to his pride at being forced into this position of surrender but rationalized it with that these people were in no way his equal or relevant foes. As such he returned to facing forward and shrugging his shoulders to drop each of the bodies to the ground also raised his hands into the air.

"Down to your knees." The voice commanded again and Issei couldn't help but notice that it was a female voice.

Both teens dropped themselves down into a kneeling position with their hands in the air and watched as eight of the armed men approached them in pairs. Each pair ensured that they never crossed paths of each other and left themselves able to keep all of their weapons open to engage the two supernatural beings should they act in a hostile fashion. Once reaching the teens, a pair kept their weapons aimed at each whilst a further pair approached each teen. One man took a hold of each of their arms with their weapons slung and began to handcuff them behind their backs while the other man took a hold of their elbows and lifted them up to their feet. The actions were rough but not harmful however once on their feet and being moved toward the closest armoured vehicle, Issei refused to budge and felt the man pushing him from behind with utter futility. Before the man could speak Issei spoke loudly whilst starting to walk forward of his own accord.

"We will comply but if any of you harm Rias, I will unleash more power then a nuclear detonation on you all and slaughter each and every single member of your organisations."

No verbal response came to Issei's declaration however he smirked at the heightened feelings of nervousness he felt from those around him and was pleased to see the man leading Rias instantly remove his hand from the girls back, allowing her to walk without any physical guidance.

Both teens were directed toward different vehicles silently and before being ushered into the back of the closest armoured vehicle, Issei locked eyes with Rias who smiled to him before climbing into the rear entrance of the vehicle a head of the one he was in. Issei shrugged the man's hand off who began to push him up into the vehicle and with a glare at the man utilized a small portion of his Ki to float up into the vehicle and sat down in the seat that another man already inside the carrier pointed him to. Despite the goggles, face wraps and helmets obscuring their facial features, Issei could tell that his quick display of flying, albeit more floating, had the men feeling even more uncomfortable.

With Issei seated and the man opposite him having clipped the seat belt over the handcuffed teen, the four who moved with him climbed aboard, closed the doors and took their seats before the vehicle began to move. Issei sighed and focused his consciousness entirely on Rias' Ki signature.

Only a single thought came to him whilst he focused on his girlfriend, _what nonsense were they involved in now_.


End file.
